How Eating a Strange Fruit Gave Me My Quirk
by azndrgn
Summary: Straight from the poll! Izuku was quirkless... until he ate a strange fruit that gave him a quirk! Now with a quirk, he will strive to become the greatest Hero! Strong Izuku, Izuku x harem due to poll. Slight One Piece x-over for just the devil fruit.
1. Chapter 1

****Huzzah, new story with My Hero Academia! Izuku gains his quirk with a Devil Fruit! Find out just which power he gets! Enjoy and review! Slight warning, it's a little angsty in the beginning, but I promise, it'll get better! The main part of this story isn't angst, after all. Story inspired by a good part from A Hero's Will and Ambition from I Ate Your Muffin.****

 ** **Beta read by TheMischieviousPuppyDog****

 **Edit 12/19/19 AN. I'm tired of people accusing me of not following cannon weakness for devil fruit, saying only sea water affects them. Here is a direct script from ODA HIMSELF stating how the water weakness works.**

 **Oda stated in an SBS that Devil Fruit users are susceptible to all types of water, not just seawater.[35] This includes the white sea surrounding Skypiea. He elaborated on this, saying that "moving" water, like rain or waves, does not weaken Devil Fruit users, while standing water does. This was also shown first when Monkey D. Luffy was in the Dance-Powder induced rain and did not feel his power slipping away, and again when on Zou, the seawater that Zunesha used to shower did not affect him despite being seawater as it was "moving" water.[36] However, it should be noted that when Luffy used Mizu Luffy he was not affected in any way by the water he was holding.[37] Furthermore a Devil Fruit user will not be restricted in the water if he or she is not physically touching the water. Sometimes the power of a Devil Fruit involves water, or at least some state of water, like the bubble power of Kalifa or the ice power of Kuzan. In that case, the user will not be weakened by its own state of water but will still be weak against other states of water.**

 **Please note it says ALL WATER, not just sea water. Also Moving water vs. Standing Water.**

* * *

 _ _People... are not born equal.__

Yet despite knowing this, it did not stop Izuku Midoriya from doing what he thought was right. Sure, his quirk had yet to manifest despite the fact he was already four, and that most, if not all, of his classmates, had their quirks.

"Enough Kacchan!" said Izuku bravely despite trembling himself while standing in front of another boy who was crying on the ground, "You already made him cry! I won't let you abuse your quirk and harm others!"

"Oi, oi Deku," said the spikey blonde kid with red eyes as he smacked his fist into his palm, activating his quirk to make a small explosion, "The quirkless wonder thinks he can play hero?"

This boy was Katsuki Bakugo, who... was Izuku's friend until he got his quirk.

"Let's get him!" shouted another child, his fingers extending until it was twice as tall as he was. Another chubby child with red bat wings that allowed him to hover above the others nodded in agreement as the three boys charged in to attack Izuku.

After quickly ganging up on Izuku with the long finger boy holding Izuku hostage while Katsuki and the chubby kid pummeled him, they went off to declare themselves the hero while identifying Izuku as the villain. After all, the heroes always won in Katsuki's definition of a hero. With a derisive scoff, they left Izuku on the ground without caring about his well being.

Izuku managed to crawl back up and away from the playground as the child he had been defending had already run away without even trying to help. Yet Izuku didn't hesitate to help out anyone in need, as it was just in his nature to do so. He wanted to become a hero, like All Might! Izuku's definition of a hero was those who could save others, even at the cost of his own. That video of All Might's hero debut certainly made an impact on him, as he watched it probably over ten thousand times. It was his source of inspiration.

"Ah, that burns," cried Izuku as he gently probed his injuries.

Katsuki had been amplifying his punches with explosions upon impact, as his quirk allowed his sweat to excrete a chemical similar to nitroglycerin from his palms and ignite it to create explosions.

The chubby one merely had weight behind his punches while the last skinny one merely held Izuku, preventing him from escaping or even attacking back.

"One day, I'll get my quirk," said Izuku as he raised his fist up to the blue sky, "One day, I'll show them that I can be a hero!"

* * *

"You should give up. It's impossible for him to develop a quirk," said the doctor heartlessly, not even trying to be gentle with the news as he leaned back in his chair.

Izuku dropped his All Might action figure in shock as the doctor dropped the news on him like a ten-ton anvil on his head.

"Wha... Is there something wrong with him, doctor?" asked Inko Midoriya with a worried tone, "Other children his age have already manifested their quirks, but my Izuku is the only one in his kindergarten that has yet to show."

Inko was, of course, annoyed by the doctor's crass behavior, but pushed through it for her son. The doctor began to explain that by the age of four, the said child should manifest a quirk that belonged to one of his parents, or a composite of both. During the early years of quirk research, it was found that anyone with a quirk did not have a second joint in the pinky toe. The proximal interphalangeal joint was rather useless in the pinky toe for humans, as it wasn't used. This was used to represent the next stage of evolution.

"And since Izuku has two joints in his pinky toe," concluded the doctor with a bored tone, "The chances of him developing a quirk is zero, no matter how old he is. We've had late bloomers before, but Izuku will never be one of them."

Crestfallen, Inko guided her child back to their apartment, unable to bear the fact her child's dream was shattered. Her husband, Hisashi, was nowhere to be found as usual, as he worked abroad. Inko gained a tick as how her husband was never at home to spend time with Izuku. When Izuku was one, Hisashi was already out of the house.

As Izuku sat in the room motionlessly, she quickly pulled up the All Might debut video in hopes of cheering her son up. After making sure he was staying there, she began to look up articles about Quirks in hope that the doctor was wrong. After all, who knew if what the doctor had said was true? Not everything was absolute, and the first quirk users may have had two joints!

Not to mention, she had to make sure her son had a future even if he was quirkless. She would always love him, and the doctor 'reassured' her, saying that at least 20% of the population was the same as Izuku.

As her research through articles and other sources went through the night, her despair grew. What the doctor had failed to mention that the 20% of the population without quirks was growing much smaller at a fast rate and within that 20%, 95% of its population was the elderly. As generations went by, the amount of quirkless children grew smaller until in Izuku's current generation, the amount of quirkless people his age within Japan could be counted with just one hand and still have leftovers. Not to mention that quirkless people did not have a long life expectancy compared to those with quirks, as they were seen as very easy targets for villains. Even worse, they were often targets for bullies because of their unique status. Izuku almost fainted as she read an article stating that the suicide rate among quirkless teens was 85%. It would seem like Izuku had a very dark future ahead of him.

She was aware that Izuku was already being bullied despite his attempts to hide it. She saw him coming home with bruises lately, but he would always say it was the result of just playing with others. She just wasn't sure who it was, but she could narrow down the guesses based on the fact most his injuries seemed to have burn marks.

"Mom," said Izuku with an emotionless voice just as Inko ordered Katsudon to be delivered in hopes of cheering Izuku up, "No matter what trouble you're in, he'll save you with a smile."

Izuku slowly turned his chair and head towards his mom, his eyes already watery and filled with tears, ready to be unleashed, "A super cool hero...That's what I want to be. Can...I still be-"

Izuku didn't get to finish as Inko rushed to her son with tears streaming out of her eyes as she tried to comfort him.

"I'm sorry," cried Inko, "I'm so sorry!"

'That's... not what I wanted you to say,' said Izuku in his mind as waterworks poured out his eyes, 'Mom... I want to be a hero.'

As Inko was forced to update Izuku's quirk registry as quirkless, the news about him being quirkless spread quickly among Izuku's peer despite Inko's pleas to keep it silent. One of the kindergarten teachers was careless to talk to another teacher in front of several children that Izuku was quirkless. The said teacher didn't even bother trying to do damage control, due to a slight bias that quirkless people were placed lower than others from his point of view. The news spread among all the children in the same school, causing Izuku to be a loner, not because of his personality, but because how different and weird he was.

Quirks were now the norm, and anyone without quirks was identified as weird. Now Izuku had to suffer through his school because of one teacher's tactless mistake that he never apologized for. Even the kid that Izuku protected joined the bandwagon of bullying Izuku as he got his quirk a few days later, not wanting to be seen as part of Izuku's friends.

What was even more depressing was that most of the teachers ignored Izuku in favor of Katsuki or anyone with a powerful quirk. Anything Katsuki did, including bullying, was ignored in hopes of gaining favor. It was not intentional, but the fact was people with powerful quirks were more likely to become heroes and to be able to brag to others saying that they helped raise a hero or they had one in their class was something in human nature. There was nothing really to gain for siding with Izuku, though few tried their best to make everything fair. Unfortunately, Izuku received the least amount of attention, and any toys he wanted to play with were given to those with quirks.

* * *

 _ _Time skip to second grade.__

One night, during a storm, lightning struck into a field of fruits, though nothing was damaged. Instead, one piece of fruit began to morph slightly until it had swirls around it was colored purple. Nobody noticed as it was farmed, packaged, and sent to a nearby elementary school.

It was lunchtime for the second graders, and Katsuki and his goons were on lunch duty to serve food for the day. The nutritious meal was composed of rice, pork and eggs, miso soup, milk, and fruit called Yubari King, though it was specially grown to be small enough to fit a kid's hands. As the children got their food, Izuku was once again last due to everyone pushing past him. The second-grade teacher was rather lax about discipline in general, causing Izuku to dislike him. At least the first grade teacher had been a nice lady who didn't allow Katsuki a free reign.

As Izuku went up to get his lunch, Katsuki sneered at Izuku as usual.

"Hey there Deku," said Katsuki with a sarcastic tone, "Still taking up space as usual?"

"Hi Kacchan, stuttered Izuku as he held out his plate for the food.

"Here's a 'special' helping!" taunted Katsuki as he handed Izuku a plate of rice with all the burnt parts of it, which was to say it was still edible but rather disgusting to eat hardened rice than compared to everything else.

Izuku took the abuse as he went down the line, receiving the most pathetic looking fish, a miso soup with barely any tofu or nori, and a strange purple fruit one of Katsuki's goons fished out.

He sat down at his usual corner alone when he got his food. Nobody wanted to be his friends, either due to his status as quirkless or fear of becoming Katsuki's next target. Izuku stared at the strange fruit he got, noticing all the swirls before raising his hands to notify the teacher.

"Sensei, can I get a different fruit? Mine looks weird."

"Just eat what you're given," replied the teacher, not even looking up from his book, "I'm sure it's nothing dangerous."

Izuku frowned and ate what he was given except for the fruit. He looked up to see Katsuki claiming another piece of the fish that was leftover before going to his Hero Analysis for the Future notebook No. 2, writing down what quirks he had seen, taking notes on the pros and cons.

"Hey Deku," shouted Katsuki as he slammed his hands down on Izuku's desk, scaring him for a second, "I noticed you haven't eaten the fruit Nabi tried so hard to reserve for you!"

The said goon raised his fingers in mock anger as they extended.

"S-s-sorry," apologized Izuku, "I just didn't feel like eating it today. Do you want to have it?"

"Fuck no," said Katsuki as he took the fruit, "But I will be a 'friend' and help you learn how to appreciate this!"

With that, he stuffed the fruit into Izuku's mouth despite his protest. To prevent himself from choking to death, Izuku chewed on the fruit and swallowed it before gagging. The taste was so horrible that it tasted like he had eaten shit deep fried in poison and stomped on by sweaty sumo wrestlers. Not that he would know how that would taste like, but in short, it was disgusting.

"Bakugo, what are you doing?" said the teacher with a bored tone as his eyes were glued to the book he was reading.

"Just helping Deku out," replied Katsuki as he held Izuku's lip shut.

"Mmk, be sure to finish up cleaning the trays," nodded the teacher.

As soon as the teacher said that, Izuku managed to push Katsuki off him, grabbing his milk and chugging it to get the disgusting taste off his tongue while the others laughed at his misfortune.

'Why me?' thought Izuku as class continued for the day.

* * *

Late that night, after Izuku had finished writing his thoughts onto his analysis notebook, he went to take a nice bath.

'Least we still have this,' thought Izuku as he sank into the tub. He felt more relaxed for some reason, as though his strength was leaving him. His kept going down and down until it went past chest height.

At home, the situation had grown grim. Hisashi, Izuku's father, had been informed about his son's quirkless situation and began yelling at Inko for birthing someone so useless. Hisashi did not have the father-son bond with Izuku, considering he kept working overseas and rarely called back home to see how his family was doing. In the end, he demanded a divorce and wanted to abandon Inko and Izuku, as he did not want to have what he deemed a worthless child.

Unfortunately for Hisashi, Inko fought back like any animal mother protecting her baby. Hisashi wanted to cut everything off, and not even pay for child support. Inko fought back, saying that Hisashi was never there to even help raise his own son. After a year in court, the judge ruled in favor of Inko after much arguing and a slip from Hisashi, who had been seeing someone much earlier despite his marriage. Inko got a nice settlement that would allow her and her son to live comfortably for the next few years, but she knew it wouldn't last unless she took measures.

Despite that, Inko had been getting chubbier as the months passed due to stress eating, being unable to do anything about Izuku's predicament.

"Urg, this isn't going well," said Inko as she looked down her waist to see that she was losing the hourglass figure. She knew she shouldn't eat so much, but the guilt of not giving her son even her own quirk ate at her, and add the fact she was now a single mother with a child, whom she loved very much, but was constantly worried about his future.

"Maybe a bath will help me relax," said Inko as she grabbed her belly fat and frowned. A lot of her clothes were starting to not fit her now, too.

She walked into the bath to see Izuku's clothes already in the clothes bin.

"Izuku, I'm coming in," said Inko as she opened the door just in time to see Izuku's head sink below the water level of the tub.

"Izuku, don't stay in there too long," said Inko as she started to turn the showerhead on. When Izuku didn't answer, she turned around to look and almost screamed as she saw Izuku struggling to even get up. She quickly lifted Izuku out of the bath in worry, where he took a deep breath of air.

"What happened?" asked Inko in worry as soon as she got Izuku out of the bath.

"I don't know," cried Izuku as he tried to wipe his tears from his face with his hands, "I suddenly felt weak in the water, and I couldn't move at all. I don't know why, though."

Inko tried to comfort him, but Izuku felt even more horrible.

"Kacchan was right, I am a Deku! I am worthless!" cried out Izuku, "I can't even take a bath right."

"You are not worthless!" said Inko, almost shouting in despair at what her son was going through.

Izuku ignored her and ran out of the bathroom, wanting to go to his room and cry despite how wet he was. Inko grabbed his wrist to prevent him from going out and slipping on the floor.

It was at this exact moment, that everything changed.

Izuku's arm stretched, making it boing sound like a rubber band, as he kept running away while Inko had her hands still gripped on his wrist. Izuku didn't notice as he kept running and turned a corner, heading to his room when he felt his mom's grip still on her. He turned around to try to loosen it when he noticed the change. He slowly walked back around the corner to see his mom looking at the arm in shock as she was still gripping his wrist in a death grip.

She let go as soon as she saw Izuku walking back in a daze, allowing the arm to shrink back to its normal length as his hand flew back to Izuku, the sound of rubber retracting.

"AAAAHHHHH!" screamed Izuku.

"AAAAHHHHH!" screamed Inko.

The screaming went back and forth for a bit before Izuku ran out of oxygen from yelling and fainted, falling towards the ground.

Inko was very close to doing the same, but her motherly instincts to protect her child overrode that and with her quick, she quickly managed to attract a pillow from the couch towards her and right under Izuku's head as it hit the ground. Without caring about her nudity, she used her quirk to attract the towels to her as she quickly ran to Izuku's side in worry.

Izuku slowly blinked open his eyes, trying to remember what had happened. Was it just a dream that he saw his arm stretch? It couldn't have been real. He had no quirk, the doctor had told him that the chance of him getting one was 0%. Not to mention, he was way above the age of having a quirk manifest. And finally, if he did have a quirk, it should have been something similar to his parents, preferably his mothers.

"What a dream," muttered Izuku as he turned his head, noting the soft pillow before his face went flat into his mother's belly.

'That's it, I really need to stop eating so much!' blushed Inko as she saw her son's face imprint into her soft belly.

"Are you alright, honey?" asked Inko as she pushed her dietary plans away for now.

"I had the strangest dream," replied Izuku, "I thought I saw my arm stretch. But that's impossible, right?"

"Um, honey, that wasn't a dream," said Inko.

Izuku blinked as he noticed he was naked with just a towel on his waist as his mother was also naked. Luckily, he was just six years old and no idea what a woman's body was.

"Wait, you mean that was real!?" said Izuku, getting excited once more.

"If you don't believe me, try it yourself," smiled Inko.

Izuku immediately stood up before blinking, not knowing how to even replicate the results.

"For your quirk to work, you have to use it as if it's a part of your body, like how you use your legs to walk, or your hands to grab something. It's a pat of you," explained Inko, a bit excited now.

Izuku nodded and closed his eyes for a bit before raising his right hand and punching the air, willing his hand to stretch.

The results made Izuku and Inko cry with happiness as Izuku's arm began to stretch, his fist flying in the air as it finally stopped when it hit the bathroom wall, going at least 5 meters. When the fist bounced off the bathroom wall, Inko was a bit worried that Izuku had damaged his fist.

"Look, mom, it doesn't hurt!" smiled Izuku as his arm retracted back, examining his right fist. He had felt the impact, but instead of feeling like something hard coming into contact with the wall, something rubbery had hit it instead.

"Mom... with this... can I be a hero now?" asked Izuku as he turned his watery eyes back to his mother.

Inko's heart almost shattered as she tried to hold back the tears. She recognized that same look before when he had been diagnosed as quirkless and the heart-wrenching cries. Now she could see hope within those eyes.

"Yes Izuku, you can be one," smiled Inko, finally giving what Izuku wanted to hear all along, "You could always be one. I'm sorry for not saying it earlier."

The two hugged each other, regardless of their current attire. After a few minutes of hugging, Inko looked Izuku into his eyes.

"Izuku, what did you mean by 'you're a Deku?' Who gave you that mean name? And why?"

"Umm, nobody," lied Izuku, causing Inko to give the patented mother's glare.

With that glare as well as emotions running high, Izuku shrunk down and began spilling everything, about how Katsuki was the chief bully, the nickname and how it was derived from his real name, etc.

"Hmph, well I'll certainly be talking with his mother about this," huffed Inko.

Izuku shook his head, "It's alright. I don't want to get Kacchan in trouble. I know despite all this, he really wants to be a hero."

"He still needs to learn," said Inko calmly, "Don't worry, I'm sure Mitsuki would appreciate what her son's been up to. If you do care about him, then sometimes you need to take action curb some of his more distasteful behavior, otherwise, it could affect his future."

Seeing the flawless reasoning from his mother, he could only agree to it.

"Now then, the biggest question is how you got your quirk when the doctor said it was impossible," concluded Inko.

Izuku began his high speed muttering as he reviewed over what happened since he woke up for the day. Inko could only sigh as he had inherited this annoying trait from herself. She constantly did this when she was reviewing bills, ingredients, or investments. Inko resolved to fix this habit for the both of them.

"Izuku!" shouted Inko, interrupting Izuku's thoughts, "Was there something different you did today?"

Izuku pondered for a bit before remembering the nasty fruit he ate and brought that up.

Inko's forehead grew a tick as Katsuki force feeding her child something that could have been poisonous, but she was more angry at how the teacher didn't even seem to care nor look when Izuku complained.

The funny and ironic part, in the story at least, was the Katsuki was now the one responsible for giving Izuku a quirk.

Just as Izuku finished, both of them sneezed and shivered before remembering they were in the nude.

"Come on, let's go finish that shower," said Inko as she hugged Izuku, "We can experiment more about your power and possible weaknesses."

"Ok!" said Izuku cheerfully.

As they went to back to the bathroom, a phrase floated in Inko's mind.

 _ _Some are born great, others achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them.__

It felt like Izuku fit the last part of the phrase.

* * *

Luckily, it was the weekend for them, so Inko and Izuku began experimenting Izuku's new quirk and weaknesses. So far, they found that Izuku was ok with running water, which meant showers and theoretically being hit by waves was safe. Standing water, such as the bath, pool, or ocean was dangerous for him. They couldn't understand why his strength would be sapped, but they went along with it anyway. After much experimentation, they found that as long as Izuku was able to get out of the tub as long as the water level did not pass waist height, though he lost a significant amount of strength when in water. The deeper he was, the more strength he lost while standing or sitting. Swimming was completely out of the question.

As for abilities, they discovered that not only his arm stretched but rather his whole body could do the same thing. So far, it was just the preliminary observations, as they would be heading to a quirk specialist for a more in-depth detail, though obviously not the same doctor as before. It was then that Izuku asked if he could start taking some martial arts classes, as he theorized learning how to fight in conjunction with his new powers would make him stronger.

Seeing as it would make his son stronger to protect himself, she agreed to it. On Sunday, she took Izuku to a popular gym place that was said to be famous teaching up and rising heroes how to fight. It was even said Yoroi Musha, one of the popular heroes currently, had come from this program. It was there they saw the population bias on quirkless people rear its ugly head.

"Alright you want to join the summer training program for up and coming young heroes, right?" asked the male registrant as he looked at Inko and Izuku, who nodded in reply, "Alright, can I get a name and birth?"

When given, he looked up the national quirk database and pulled up Izuku's file to find out his current quirk status stating quirkless.

"I'm sorry, but our summer program is full," lied the registrant, "You can try earlier next time next year, or find another place that offers a program similar to ours."

Inko and Izuku frowned and were about to leave when Izuku stated he needed to use the bathroom. So Izuku went while Inko sat at one of the tables waiting when another couple with a child came in.

"We want to register our child to the summer program for the young heroes," said the mother as she patted her child's head and gave his information to the registrant.

"Ah, we'd be happy to train a boy with a quirk like his!" smiled the registrant, "A Rock Fist quirk would definitely get him far in the hero life! Luckily we still have spots open for the summer program. You were smart to come here early to register."

Inko's jaw dropped as her temper grew, but waited patiently until the parents took the child away and stomped up to the registrant.

"What was with that!?" demanded Inko at the surprised and slightly sweating registrant.

"Oh, you're still here," said the registrant nervously.

"You just told me that there was no more room," growled Inko, a picture of a lioness roaring in anger starting grow behind her, "Then why is it that child just got in?"

"Oh, my bad," panicked the registrant, "My mistake, I pulled up the wrong program for you! Here, go ahead and sign this one to enter into the program! I'll waive the fee down from 5000 yen per month to 3000 yen as atonement."

Inko nodded and was about to sign the contract when she noticed the top part was surreptitiously covered. She removed it to see it was to sign up for some aerobics class for old people for only 1000 yen per month.

"Stop trying to gyp me!" growled Inko as she shoved the contract and pen into the registrant's face.

"What's going on?" asked a manager as he came to investigate. After a brief talk with the registrant, the manager pulled Inko to the side to talk.

"What's with this?" hissed Inko, "I wanted to register my son to your program, and he-"

"You have to look at it from our standpoint," interrupted the manager, "We are teaching future heroes at a rather discounted price. We teach them how to use their quirks in conjunction with fighting. We have equipments that are second best from schools like UA. It takes a lot of money to fund this all. So we have to be a bit... selective on who can join. Plus, if any of our students do become famous heroes, their names can be attributed to our gym, giving us more prestige and funding."

He took a breath and continued on, "It's admirable that your son wants to be a hero, but you can't let him daydream or chase impossible dreams. He's quirkless, meaning he'll never be a hero. And that would just be a waste of yen on both you and us."

Inko sighed mentally as she forgot to take Izuku to the nearest government office to update Izuku's quirk status. Yet this was a blessing in disguise, as now she knew this place had a lack of empathy needed for heroes to learn. All they cared about was how much money they could get off of someone's name. She did not want her son to grow up to be someone like Captain Celebrity, a new hero who had come from the USA. That hero had let fame gone to his head during his time in America.

Still, the fact the manager was putting her son down was enough to tempt Inko to show him that he was wrong, that her son did have a quirk and could be a hero, but she held her head high and pushed the manager away before pulling her son with her as soon as he got out of the bathroom. There were other places they could go.

"Mom?" asked Izuku to a tired Inko, "Is there no opening? I can try next year. Or I can just train myself with Kacchan if money is a problem."

"No, no, just... mommy wants to make sure you get a good teacher," replied Inko as she sat down on a bench.

They had been through multiple dojos and gyms offering heroship guidance and training just to meet the same type of bias. Some were blunter in telling Inko the truth, some were even more roundabout. One tried to extort more yen for Izuku to attend and even made rather inappropriate gestures as if trying to seduce her. That one, she sent flying off with a rather hard slap, followed by a mug to his crotch, using her quirk to attract the mug to her before throwing it.

At this rate, it would better to just enroll Izuku into a regular martial arts dojo that didn't judge based on quirks. She didn't want Izuku to inherit Katsuki's lack of a filter from his mouth either, though she doubted Izuku would catch it.

Just as she made the decision, a flier came flying right past them. Izuku noticed something about fighting and tried to grab it out of midair with his new quirk, stretching his arm out. Still not used to his new quirk, he completely missed it, but Inko saw what he wanted and used her quirk to attract the flier.

Both of them took a look to see it was an ad flier about learning Chinese kung fu and building character at a dojo they hadn't heard of. It wasn't too far that Izuku couldn't run there after school, but it at a rather abandoned area.

Inko had been prepared to toss it when Izuku shook his head.

"Something tells me this is the place," insisted Izuku.

"Alright, last one," huffed Inko as she stood back up, "I haven't gotten this much exercise in ages."

* * *

They made it just to see a small group of people already crowding around the entrance of a dojo. Curious, they joined the group, standing next to a couple and their orange haired daughter.

"Hi, I'm Itsuka. Itsuka Kendo," introduced the girl as soon as Izuku stood next to them.

"I-i-'m Izuku Midorya," stuttered Izuku while mentally screaming in his mind that he was talking with a girl.

"You here to also learn how to fight?" asked Itsuka, "My dad suggested this place as he knows that the master is someone who knows how to kick but!"

Itsuka began to pretend to make kung fu styles, causing Izuku to laugh and join in. Inko smiled at the possibility of a new friend and began talking with Itsuka's parents.

"So what's your quirk?" asked Itsuka out of interest, "Mine's Big Fist! I can make my hands grow big!"

Izuku was about to reply when a voice interrupted their conversation.

"Hey, it's Deku! What are you doing here worthless? Hoping to be useful somehow by learning how to fight? You should already know that you'll never amount to anything!"

Izuku and Itsuka turned around to see that it was one of Izuku's old bullies, the plump child with wings. Except for this time, he was much wider than before, and it looked like his wings could barely support him.

"Zashi, that's not nice," said the mother, who was just as wide as he was.

"But it's true," said the named Zashi, "He wants to be a hero even though he's quirkless!"

Whispers began to grow from the crowd as a few children and parents took a step away for Izuku and Inko.

"Now, now, it's none of our business if a child wants to chase an impossible dream," said the mother condescendingly, "Though as a mother to another, I would suggest you teach your child not to chase impossible dreams. Reality is much harsher than he knows, and the sooner he learns it the better."

Izuku was about to cry while Inko was about to yell when Itsuka stepped forward in between Zashi, who was taunting/teasing Izuku, and Izuku.

"Shut up!" shouted Itsukua, "Izuku isn't worthless! You're just a big meanie!"

"Haha, look, Deku needs a girl to protect him," cackled Zashi, " What are you going to do?"

"I'll swat you down like a fat bug," growled Itsuka as her hands grew bigger.

Before anyone could do or say anything, a loud crack came forth from the entrance, causing everyone to stiffen up and look towards the source. A middle-aged woman with closed eyes stood before them all with a walking stick up to her waist height stood before them all.

"I see you're all here to learn today," said the woman with a commanding tone, "But before we even start, you there boy!"

"Me?" asked Izuku as the woman pointed her staff at him.

"Ah, sorry, not you, the boy next to you," said the woman as she redirected her staff.

"Me?" said Zashi.

"Yes, you can go home, I have no intention of teaching you," stated the woman as she turned around, "Everybody else, follow me."

"What!?" shouted Zashi's mother as she stomped forward, "The nerve of you! How could you not teach my previous Zashi, you ol-"

She didn't get to finish as a rock went flying right past her cheek.

"I said beat it," replied the woman, who hadn't even turned around, "I don't teach brats with no sense of honor or morale."

The woman had hit a rock on the ground with her stick and sent it flying without even looking back. Not to mention, the air suddenly tensed up, causing most of them to step back in fear.

"F-f-fine!" said the mother, "Zashi, we're leaving! We can find a better place than here! Especially if they're going to take that kid."

With that note, they left, as well as a few other families. The remaining people stood still as the woman began to fade from sight before Itsuka stepped forward, pulling Izuku with her.

"Come on, let's go!" said an excited Itsuka while Izuku started to smile.

The crowd followed the two children into the dojo to see a well-lit room with wooden floors and tatami mats in the middle.

"Come on here and register," stated the woman, pointing to a table with two people waving at them. On the table were application forms and pens for them to fill out.

"Wow, old school much," muttered one of the parents, only to get hit on the head by the woman once more.

"Listen here," stated the woman, "I am the grand master of this dojo, name's Rekai, but you can call me grandmaster or old hag, I don't care. One rule, I don't care what type of quirk you have. You come here to work out on your body and how to fight without actively using them. If you wanna experiment with your quirk along with your fighting style, you can do it after class time in the back or during specific class times in the week. Prices will be told at the registration table."

As they were all registering, Itsuka wondered out loud why Rekai's eyes were always closed.

"It could be she's blind," said Izuku nervously, "Yet she seemed to be able to hear everything we said, even from far away. And she never turned to even aim her stone. Her quirk might be something related to sonar or touch."

"Not bad brat," said Rekai, suddenly appearing behind Izuku, causing him to yelp and jump into Itsuka's hands, who quickly used her quirk to hold his weight.

"You're right, I'm blind," stated Rekai, "My quirk is an emitter type called Sonar. I use my hearing to tell me where people are like a bat uses echolocation. I lost my sight due to some accident, but I trained not only my quirk, but my whole body to get used to it. I've trained it to the point I can hear and feel a person's movement based on their muscles and when they tap the ground."

"That's so cool!" said Izuku as his eyes shone with excitement.

"I'd be more excited, but can you get down?" asked Itsuka as she felt her wrists starting to strain a bit.

"Oh, sorry," apologized Izuku as he got off before whipping out his Hero Analysis for the Future notebook No. 2 and started writing in it.

"I have a feeling I'll like you two brats," chuckled Rekai before walking away.

* * *

 _ _Time skip, Beginning of 6th__ __grade.__

Izuku still had no friends at his elementary school, but at his new dojo, he had plenty. Some new arrivals had come, and some old ones left. Still, Izuku played with Itsuka the most, experimenting with their quirks and sparring against each other. Itsuka was the closest to him out of all of the other students. Which made it worst when it was announced that Itsuka would be moving to another prefecture due to her parent's jobs.

"I don't want you to leave!" sniffed Izuku as he held Itsuka's hands, "You're my best friend!"

"Idiot, a real man doesn't cry," placated Itsuka, though her eyes were tearing up too at the loss of her friends, "Come on, you want to be a hero too, don't you?"

"Yea," sniffed Izuku as he used his shoulders to wipe off the never-ending tears, "I want to go to U.A. High school, just like All Might did!"

"Then let's make a promise," said Itsuka, "That four years from now, we'll see each other again at U.A. High! I'm going to continue training still, so I better see you there, too!"

"Mmm!" nodded Izuku before the two of them exchanged hugs.

"Plus, we can still talk to each other by phone or computer!" added Itsuka.

"Yea! I'll be sure to become stronger!" proclaimed Izuku, "I'll become a hero like All Might!"

* * *

Years passed on by as Izuku continued to experiment with his powers as well as continue learning from the dojo. In fact, Rekai sent him out to a few other dojos to learn a few more styles to compliment his quirk and fighting style, though his basis would always be Rekai's Kung Fu style.

As for his quirk, he found out after heavy experimentation, scans, and other sources that his whole body seemed to be made of rubber, though it did not affect his senses. He was largely immune to blunt attacks, and to Inko's fright when he insisted on testing it, immune to bullets to a certain degree. At a quirk hospital, he learned that bullets that were round couldn't pierce through his skin, and would end up rebounding back to the source. However, the doctors theorized that modern bullets, which most were built for piercing, would just go through him. The most he could maybe rebound was maybe a 0.2 caliber bullet. A shotgun pellet was debatable, but nobody really wanted to test that out. Izuku was grounded for a month for even contemplating that test.

The years had also changed Izuku. No longer was he the shy stuttering student, but someone who would stand up against those who were bullied. A lot of them were actually Katsuki's would be victims until Izuku intervened. Despite having a quirk and being able to fight back, Izuku stood there and took the hits until the bullies were tired. There were strict rules about quirk usage, and despite the fact the Katsuki would amplify his punches with a blast, Izuku took them without a flinch nor using his quirk to block them. With his quirk's passive ability, the only real damage was the slight burns from Katsuki's quirk.

Due to that, many students in his middle school assumed Izuku didn't have a quirk, or if he did, it was quite useless. Even if Katsuki did get caught, he was usually let go with a small slap on the wrist. Too many students and teachers praised Katsuki and his flashy quirk, knowing he would get far into the realm of heroes. Despite being blunt and brutal, Katsuki showed instincts and reflexes above human level, along with amazing talent in fighting. He attended a few fighting classes here and there, but for the most part, he was self-trained. Not only that, but he was tied for first at Aldera Junior School in academics. It was because of all of this that teachers would let him off easily in hopes he would bring fame and prestige to the school.

Izuku didn't care he had no real friends at his middle school. All his friends were at the dojo, along with the grandmaster Reika, and Itsuka via text and emails. He stopped caring about proving himself to Katsuki that he wasn't useless, Katsuki wasn't someone worth proving to. He had completely stopped calling him Kacchan and called him by his last name Bakugo whenever he needed to address him, which was very few in class and quite a bit out of class while defending others. Of course, that didn't stop Katsuki from calling him Deku still.

* * *

"Alright students," began the teacher to his third-year students of Aldera Junior School, "You guys are all third-year students! It's time to seriously think about your future!"

He dropped the career forms on his table and slapped the top of the stack to emphasize his point as he continued, "I would start handing out these career forms, but..."

With a flourish, he tossed the papers into the air, his serious face morphing into a dreamy smile, "I assume you all want to become heroes!"

Everyone except two students replied excitedly with a shout and showing off their quirks, some subtle and some not so subtle.

"Yes, yes, you all have wonderful quirks," said the teacher kindly before getting back down to reality, "But don't forget, it is against the rules to use them in school!"

"Ha, teacher! Don't lump me with these losers!" barked Katsuki with a derisive laugh, his feet on his desk. He had been one of the two students to not show off their quirk. "As if any of them are within my league with their shitty quirks."

The students began to express their outrage against Katsuki, to which he merely replied that they were all extras and should shut up like one.

"Ah, yes, Bakugo, if I remember correctly, you're applying for U.A. High School, right?" said the teacher as he glanced down his clipboard.

The students began chattering in shock and admiration at this news.

"Ehh, that high school?"

"I heard the cutoff score for this year was 79, their acceptance rates are very low! The cutoff score is always getting higher and higher!"

"Not only is it the top national school, but I heard their entrance examination is so harsh that a lot of applicants were injured!"

"That's why all you chatterbox are all extras," grinned Katsuki as he leaped onto his desk from his chair in one fluid motion, "I aced the mock exam with the highest score in this school, I'm the only one who's got what it takes to get into U.A.! I'll surpass All Might as top hero, and become the best hero in history! Not to mention, I'll also be the richest people in the world!"

"Oh, now I think about it, Midorya is also applying to U.A ," noted the teacher after Katsuki's speech and savage grin.

Katsuki completely froze at that statement as the rest of the students turned around to stare at Izuku. Izuku had been completely ignoring everything, writing down notes on his Future Hero Analysis notebook vol 13 until he heard his name called out. He looked up to see everyone looking at him before 2/3rds of them broke out into laughter, the latter 1/3rd having conflicting emotions on their face. Katsuki wasn't among the laughing crowd, though.

"Midorya, in the Hero course!?" laughed a student with razor-sharp teeth.

"You can't get into a hero course, let alone U.A., by just grades alone," taunted a student whose quirk was literally just having a long nose and a heightened sense of smell.

Though the third of the class that wasn't laughing at him, they did nothing to defend him either. The teacher also did absolutely nothing to stop the laughter.

"Deku!" shouted Katsuki as he slammed his hand onto Izuku's desk and used his quirk once more to make the desk explode.

Izuku reacted by moving his notebook from safety as his desk exploded, though he calmly sat there without moving an inch, not even batting an eye.

"You damn piece of shit!" cussed Katsuki, "Thinking you're the same league as me? You're fucking quirkless!"

His hands were still steaming, and sparks were flying out. Izuku sighed as he stared at Katsuki, giving a swift glance to the teacher to see him doing... absolutely nothing to defuse the situation. The same style of treatment for almost all other teachers in the years past. Nobody really wanted to get Katsuki in trouble, due to his temper and potential to be a hero.

"Whether you feel insulted or not, it still doesn't change the fact that it's my decision to apply there, not yours," said Izuku.

"The hell it isn't!" shouted Katsuki, "You think just because you're taking some lame ass martial arts class from some lame ass old hag, you can rub shoulders against me!? The most useful you'll ever be as is a punching bag!"

"If I recall," said Izuku dryly, "That lame ass hag kicked your ass when you tried to force yourself into the dojo."

Katsuki bristled at that comment. They had been in 5th grade when Katsuki heard from his mother, who had been talking with Inko, that Deku was taking lessons from a dojo. His mother Mitsuki decided to see if he wanted to do the same but at a more nearby gym. Katsuki decided to take it upon himself to go to Izuku's dojo and attempt to show off. He had never been so humbled that day when he tried to attack one of the students, only for Rekai to intervene and effortlessly subdue him before kicking him out while calling him a brat.

"So what," snorted Katsuki, quickly recovering from that flashback, "You still got nothing shitstain!"

Izuku stood up, facing Katsuki face to face. The years of training at the dojo had given Izuku a slim but muscular figure, perfectly suited for his fighting style. Not that anybody could tell at the moment since he was wearing his uniform. But still, his training made him tall enough that he could stare into Katsuki's eyes face to face.

"I don't care what you think, nor will I cater to your ego," snapped Izuku, "Don't forget, I also aced the mock exam and tied with me for first place."

Katsuki's hands began to smoke again as he growled when the bell rang, signifying homeroom was over.

"Now, now, get to your seat students," placated the teacher, "Your next instructor will be here shortly."

"This isn't over yet, Deku," snarled Katsuki as he sat down.

"Nice talking to you too Bakugo," replied Izuku as he sat down.

* * *

"Thief! Somebody stop him!" cried a store owner as a vaguely shaped humanoid sludge with jeans ran out of the convenience store with stacks of bills stuck on his body.

"Catch me if you can!" cackled the Sludge villain as he pushed a woman down, who had used her quirk to create a shield to protect herself. His arm hit a pole and slid right through without hindering him at all.

"Eh, is there no hero nearby?"

"The guy's taking advantage of the chaos this morning, where most of them are busy dealing with other things. There are just so many people who just abuse their quirks or don't know what to do with them beside crime."

A rather skinny man with pants and a white shirt that was way too large for him exited a supermarket, carrying with him two bottles of soda while coughing before looking at what was happening. He was so skinny that he almost looked like a skeleton with no muscle or fat, just skin.

"There seems to be no end to them, is there?" sighed a civilian.

The skinny man suddenly began to transform, growing taller and muscular until the clothes he was wearing suddenly fit him quite snugly, showing all his muscles in their glory.

" ** **There is an end,"**** stated the figure with a smile as he walked forward, causing the civilians to turn and gasp, " ** **Why? Because I am here!"****

The villain took a peek at the commotion and gasped in fear while civilians began to adore the figure.

"Holy crap, it's A-"

* * *

'Hmm, looks like the incident this morning has cleared up,' thought Izuku to himself as class was over, 'Better get home and finish up my analysis for the day and organize them.'

He grabbed his notebook and stashed it away in his backpack, ready to leave when he heard a voice.

"Hey Deku! We ain't done here yet!"

Sighing, Izuku turned around to see Katsuki with his two lackeys while the other students stood by watching curiously.

"What do you want, Bakugo?" asked Izuku tiredly.

"Easy, I'm going to make this simple," sneered Katsuki, "You see, the best heroes out there, they showed signs of greatness even as students. They got stories all the way from their years as kids. Me, I'm going to be the ****first**** and ****only**** one to get into U.A. from this shitty public middle school. I guess you could call me a perfectionist."

'So vain,' thought many students who were watching this, though they wouldn't voice it out.

"So in other words," smiled Bakugo as he put his hand onto Izuku's shoulders before it began to start smoking, "Don't even think about applying to U.A. Not to the hero courses. Not even to the general, support, or business. Don't even consider going there."

Izuku glanced down at the smoking hand before looking back at Katsuki with a dull glance. Without a warning, Izuku suddenly grabbed Katsuki by the wrist with his hand, wrenching Katsuki's hand out of his shoulder, and with a swift takedown, put him in an armlock. Before Katsuki could react to this shock, Izuku already let go and bumped him with a waist bump, pushing him down to the ground.

"You've had your word, now here's mine now, Bakugo," said Izuku as he stared down at Katsuki, looking shocked, "It's been my dream to attend U.A. I've made a promise to a friend to get into U.A. I'm not about to break both of them just for your selfish needs. Me getting into U.A. won't hinder you getting in. If you're done spouting, I'm going."

With that, Izuku started to walk towards the door.

"You'll never get in Deku!" shouted Katsuki as he quickly stood up, "You're just a quirkless nobody!"

Izuku froze for a second before glancing back at Katsuki, "You believe what you want to assume."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" shouted Katsuki, but Izuku had left already.

* * *

Izuku quietly walked home, thinking about his plans for the next ten months. He would need to increase his training if he wanted to make sure he made it into U.A., and certainly get more sparring practice in, even if it meant begging Rekai to spar with him. He shivered at that thought for a bit before putting his thoughts back on track with training.

His phone suddenly rang, and he quickly turned it on to see a message for Itsuka.

" _ _Just ten more months! You better make it into U.A.!"-__ Itsuka.

Izuku smiled before firing a text back to her.

It was at this moment while he passed through a tunnel when the sludge villain seeped through the manhole cover, coalescing behind Izuku.

"A medium-sized invisibility cloak to capture," muttered the sludge villain before leaping towards Izuku, who had turned around after hearing the noise of sludge seeping through the manhole cover, to capture him

Izuku immediately flung his arm back, stretching into he grabbed a pole, and let it drag him away. It was just in time, too, as the villain missed, almost grabbing his legs to prevent him from escaping.

"Now, now, kid, I'm only trying to take over your body," smiled the Sludge villain, "I promise, after forty-five seconds, you won't even feel a thing!"

Izuku narrowed his eyes as he began to analyze his opponent. He had two rather huge misshapen yellow eyes and a wide mouth filled with sharp teeth. His opponent seemed to be made of some sort of fluid, so physical force seemed out.

'I can't just play around, I need a body strong enough to defeat __him!__ That or to hold hostage!' thought the villain before sending multiple tentacles to capture Izuku.

Izuku glared for a second before dodging the tentacles, making violent cuts and movements that would have torn a person's ligaments or muscles in the ankle through continuous use of said movements, if it wasn't for the fact that Izuku was made out of rubber now. Even someone who trained their ankles wouldn't have been able to move after a few dodges.

'So glad Rekai taught me this footwork,' thought Izuku as he continued to dodge before beginning to analyze how to defeat the villain.

Toshinori Yagi, or better known with his hero name All Might, punched the manhole cover out of the way before climbing out of the sewers, pursuing the sludge villain while still carrying his groceries. He blinked as he witnessed a civilian no older than perhaps fifteen years old dodging the slippery villain that had almost escaped him.

'Wow, those are some movements,' whistled All Might in his mind, 'Such moves would perplex many opponents.'

He watched as Izuku dodge another attack, landing on his hands before spinning his body with a turn of his wrist to dodge another attack. All Might quickly slapped himself out of the trance he had put himself in, remembering he had a job to do as well as a time limit.

'Damn this bastard is slippery!' thought the sludge villain, 'His movements are so weird, it's like catching a ghost!'

"How about an all-out attack!?" shouted the sludge villain as he fired multiple tentacles to surround Izuku.

" ** **You shall not do so!"**** exclaimed All Might, announcing his presence while causing both Izuku to stop in admiration of his favorite hero while the Sludge villain halted in fear and shock, " ** **Why? Because I am here!"****

"Shit!" shouted the Sludge villain, swinging a larger tentacle with the shape of a hand at the end to attack All Might.

All Might easily ducked under the attack and cocked his right arm back.

" ** **Texas... Smash!"****

All Might threw a right straight so powerful from a distance that the wind pressure exerted from the punch sent the Sludge villain flying, disintegrating into small manageable pieces.

Izuku himself managed to brace himself from the strong winds, grabbing onto a pole to stabilize him before realizing that All Might had calculated in Izuku and aimed the attack so it wouldn't affect him as much. Izuku stood there in awe as All Might emptied the soda bottles from his grocery bag he had been carrying with him before stuffing the main body of the Sludge villain into it, which wasn't hard to tell based on where the eyes and mouth were.

" ** **Are you alright?"**** asked All Might towards Izuku, who snapped out of his trance.

"Yea!" gushed Izuku in excitement, "Oh my gosh, you're All Might! I'm a huge fan of yours, I want to be a hero just like you! You came in time again, just like you always do! Can I have your autograph!?"

All Might laughed with his booming voice and smile while Izuku blushed before giving All Might his notebook.

" ** **Hahaha, I'm glad to see you're alright! I'm sorry you got involved with that villain, I usually don't make such rookie mistakes! But in any case, you were quite helpful in distracting him long enough so I could come! Hmm? Future Hero Analysis vol 13?"**** asked All Might curiously as he saw the title of the book, " ** **May I take a look?"****

"Yes, of course!" babbled Izuku.

As All Might flipped through a few pages, scanning Izuku's analysis and drawings, his eyes widening in a bit of terror.

'These really are detailed,' thought All Might as he read an analysis about the newest hero that had just made her debut this morning, Mt. Lady. Just a few hours after debut, and Izuku had already analyzed her quirk, estimation of how tall she grew, how many seconds it took to grow and shrink, and even small stats chart.

 ** **'Oh... my... goodness! These notes are very detailed. I shudder to think if a villain managed to get these. And there's twelve more of these!'**** thought All Might, ****'Maybe... he's the one? No, too early to tell. Not to mention, my old sidekick Sir Nighteye has a candidate himself.'****

Finding an empty page, All Might signed the notebook, filling the whole two pages himself. He handed it back to Izuku, taking time to memorize the boy's name. He was sure this boy would become a hero if he was this dedicated to his studies.

"Thank you very much!" gushed Izuku, quickly bowing towards All Might.

" ** **Well then, I must take this villain to the authorities!"**** said All Might with a booming voice, putting the soda bottles into his pockets, " ** **For a pro doesn't just battle enemies, but time itself! Thank you for your support, and farewell!"****

With that, All Might took a giant leap into the sky, quickly disappearing from Izuku's view. Due to the speed of All Might as well as his hastiness to leave, neither of them noticed the soda bottles slipping out of All Might's pockets.

"Oh my gosh, I have his signature! This'll be A-A family heirloom!" said Izuku as he began his bad habit of muttering a thousand words, stringing them all together. It was a habit that rarely came back unless he got too excited, one of which being having met All Might face to face.

Izuku checked the time on his phone before dashing home.

"Mom, I'm home! I'll be going out for my run as well as heading to the dojo!" shouted Izuku as he quickly dropped his backpack and started changing his clothes.

"Alright, be sure to have your cell phone on you!" said Inko as she looked up from her computer, doing a job as both a virtual assistant and transcriptionist. Ever since Izuku gained a quirk and went to a dojo, Inko no longer ate excess food from guilt. Now, some people might say she looked even more beautiful with age. This was because she had some help from Mitsuki, Katsuki's mother. Mitsuki was a former idol until she met her husband on a job and chased him down, retiring when she got married. Still, she had several contacts that she kept, one of them being a fitness trainer. Inko and Mitsuki became gym partners, with Mitsuki pushing Inko to get fit while also maintaining her own body.

Inko began to regain her thin figure and more, causing quite a stir in the gym she went to. In fact, one of the publishers of a fashion magazine passed by the two of them and asked Inko and Mitsuki to model for them. Both could tell the man had other perverted reasons based on his face, so Mitsuki blatantly refused while flaunting her body before dragging Inko out. As if to spite the man, they appeared on another fashion magazine that Mitsuki's husband, Masaru, had a connection too for one subscription.

Sure, their son's relationships weren't good, but it didn't stop the mothers from being friends.

"I'll be back before dinner! What are we having?' said Izuku as he changed into a green workout shirt and sweat shorts.

"Hmm, what do you want?" asked Inko.

"Can we have Katsudon?" begged Izuku, "Pllleeeaaasee?" added Izuku when Inko made a thinking pose.

"Oh, alright," smiled Inko, "Be safe in your jog now!"

"Will do!" replied Izuku as he grabbed his phone, plugged in some headphones to listen to music, and grabbed his thermos filled with his homemade drink full of electrolytes for his workout.

* * *

"That fucking Deku!" cursed Katsuki as he was walking with his flunkies, crushing a can of soda he had finished before tossing it into the recycling bin, "Next time I see him I'll kill him!"

"Dude, don't you think you went a little far?" asked Nabi, the boy with extending fingers as he grabbed a cigarette from the other lacky.

"Yea, weren't you childhood friends?" asked the other lackey as he smoked one.

"It's his fault," muttered Katsuki, "Everything he does just pisses me off! Piece of shit doesn't have a quirk, and he thinks he can be a hero!?"

"Who says he doesn't have one?" replied the lacky, "It could be really subtle. Every time you beat him, he seems to take it better than anybody else. Rokan punched him in the stomach several times with his rock fists, and Izuku walked away without a problem. So many punches should've caused some bleeding. Could be a shittier version of the hero Fat Gum with his Fat Absorption."

"Na, it's probably something he learned from all those so-called 'legit' martial arts," cackled Nabi, "Still doesn't change he's just a punching bag."

Katsuki kicked a bottle full of liquid as hard as he could to vent off his frustration, letting bounce on the wall before landing in a trashcan without the cap. When he smelled smoke, he turned around to his lackeys in anger.

"What did I tell you about fucking smoking around me!? Get caught, and it'll go on my record and make me look bad!"

His flunkies didn't reply but rather pointed behind Katsuki in fear.

"What!?" said Katsuki as he started to turn around.

"An invisible cloak... with a great Quirk!" shouted the Sludge villain as he pounced onto Katsuki.

* * *

All Might made a few more leaps, jumping off rooftops to rooftops before stopping on one and sat down. He began to emit smoke and coughed a bit of blood before transforming back to his emaciated form, his real name Toshinori Yagi.

"Just need a few minutes to rest," sighed Toshinori, back in his real form now. He noticed his time limit using One for All was slowly decreasing as the days passed and needed to pass the torch soon. His injury would not be healing any time soon, having lost his stomach and his lungs in a wreck. Not only was he fighting time for himself being able to use One for All, the longer he delayed passing the torch, the more time his archnemesis had to recover and attempt to take over Japan once more. It was why he was taking a teaching post at his alma mater, U.A., in hopes of preparing students as well as finding or evaluating a successor.

Suddenly, he heard an explosion a few blocks away from where he had jumped past. Quickly checking his pockets, he paled when he noticed the bottles were missing.

"Oh no," gasped Toshinori before quickly running down the stairs.

* * *

Izuku was jogging down the streets with a light sheen of sweat coming down his forehead. Taking a small break to take a sip of his drink, he looked around before seeing smoke clouds coming up from a few blocks over. Curious, he jogged over to see what was the commotion and maybe take in more data for his notes. He took out his cell in hopes to take a few notes since he didn't have his notebook.

As he got closer, he could see the smoke clouds growing bigger along with explosions. Finally, he reached his destination to see it was at a shopping district and pushed through the crowd to get a better look at what was happening.

'Wait, isn't that the same villain from the tunnel?' thought Izuku to himself as soon as he saw the Sludge villain, 'Didn't All Might capture him? How'd he get away? Must be very good at slipping away to escape All Might himself.'

He began to analyze the situation on both the villain and the heroes currently on site. Deatharms mainly focused on punches and grapples, which meant against the Sludge villain, who seemed impervious to such attacks, he was helpless. He didn't have power like All Might did to blow the Sludge Villain away. Kamui Wood was helpless against the explosions and fire the villain was putting out, destroying his wood-based quirk anytime he tried something. He instead focused on rescuing as many people as he could.

Backdraft might've been helpful, but he was more focused on rescue type missions and was currently doing his best to prevent the fire from spreading.

Mt. Lady, the newest hero, was unable to do anything as the streets were to narrow for her to step in with her gigantification quirk. Izuku quickly made note that Mt. Lady was unable to adjust the size she grew, meaning she was stuck with two default forms, and already started listing off possible cons to such a quirk.

Two more heroes were on the scene, one with a baseball motif and another with a plague doctor mask, but neither of them could do anything either.

"Why aren't the heroes doing anything?" asked one civilian.

"Apparently, the villain captured a schoolboy and is abusing his quirk, creating explosions. None of the heroes can get close in fear of harming the hostage," replied another.

"We need a hero with a suitable quirk to deal with this!" shouted latter of the heroes.

Izuku's eyes focused on the slime hero, who had turned around just in time for Izuku to see Katsuki Bakugo, a one-time childhood friend to someone whom he heavily disliked, trapped within the villain, struggling to get out. His eyes were no longer one of arrogance and contempt but filled with desperation, fear, and pain, begging for someone to help him.

Izuku didn't even think about what he was going to do next.

He sprinted right past the police officers and heroes without a second thought.

* * *

Toshinori, who had been in the crowd for a while, was gripping his injury as he thought to himself how pathetic he was, unable to do anything. When he saw Izuku run out, he mentally screamed in shock why such a kid was running out there.

"Hey kid, come back here!" shouted Death Arms, too surprised to grab Izuku.

"You!" glared the Sludge Villain, remembering who delayed him long enough for All Might to come.

Katsuki could only widen his eyes in shock as he tried to struggle out of the villain's grip.

Izuku ignored all those shouting as he focused on the Sludge villain, his mind racing as adrenaline pumped through his body. The Sludge villain sent his tentacles towards Izuku, who managed to dodge them once more. His mind flashed back to some notes he wrote about Kamui Wood, and quickly kicked some rubble up before kicking them right into the Sludge villain's eyes, followed by his thermostat.

The action caused the villain to flinch, allowing Katsuki to breathe as the villain loosened his hold on him.

'Now!' thought Izuku to himself as he took a step forward and hurled his arms forward, allowing them to stretch.

Katsuki's eyes widened in shock as Izuku's hands went right through the sludge, and with enough momentum, managed to grab Katsuki by his torso. Izuku quickly extended his fingers to wrap around him.

'What in the world?' thought most of the heroes watching Izuku in action, already shocked by his impressive dodging skills.

Izuku began to pull as hard as he could, trying to get Katsuki out.

"Pull kid, pull!" shouted Death Arms, breaking out of his shock and rushing forward to help him.

"Noo!" shouted the Sludge villain as he tried to bring Katsuki back in.

Katsuki upper torso was freed when the villain began pulling him back in.

"Let...go... of... me... FUCKKERR!" howled Katsuki as he aimed his right hand at the villain and let loose the most powerful explosion he could manage.

The villain roared in pain as he let go of Katsuki, who flew right into Izuku.

"Why the hell are you helping me Deku!?" growled Katsuki as Izuku let go of him.

"My legs just started moving on my own," replied Izuku as he kept his eyes on the villain, "But despite the fact that we don't get along, I still want to be a hero, and it's a hero's job to put his or her life on the line. Plus... you looked like you needed saving."

At that last part, he gave a small smile and laugh.

Toshinori heard all this and felt a chill go down his spine.

'Can it be!? Have I finally found him? The next torch holder!?' thought Toshinori.

"I'll kill you!" screamed the villain as he whipped his arms out. Everyone quickly dodged out of the way before Izuku shot himself up into the air.

"I'm ending this!" shouted Izuku before he cocked his right arm back, letting it stretch as far as possible while twisting his arm repeatedly.

The length shocked many as it kept going and going, surpassing Mt. Lady's height.

The Slime villain fired off tentacles to attack Izuku, but found his attacks blocked by Kamui Wood's attack.

"I won't let you, evildoer!" shouted Kamui Wood as he used his quirk to tangle up all the villain's attack.

Izuku was already falling down, letting gravity do its work while letting it add momentum to his attack. With a roar, Izuku fired off his corkscrew punch, letting it spin as it slammed into the Sludge villain. The attack was powerful enough that upon contact, it dispersed the Sludge villain into pieces, drilling right through him until it hit the ground, shattering the concrete on impact and sending the Sludge villain into pieces.

As the crowds cheered in and rushed in to greet the heroes, Toshinori Yagi stood in the back, his whole body actually quivering in excitement and happiness as his eyes locked onto Izuku's blushing form as people praised him.

'I've found him!' shivered Toshinori, 'I've finally found my successor!'

* * *

 ** **Yep. Izuku gains the devil fruit power the Gomu Gomu no Mi. Imagine being able to use one for all without dealing with recoil due to rubber body hahahaah! Anyways, I was tempted to give Izuku the devil fruit of a dragon model, but I tossed that away. Who knows, maybe I'll write the dragon version someday. I didn't want to choose any logia fruits as it easily makes him too OP. I mean, nobody could touch him if he's made of freaking magma, they don't have Haki in the world.****

 ** **Let's see, general stuff. Story inspired by quite a few My Hero Academia, mostly from A Hero's Will and Ambition from I Ate Your Muffin. Yes, I am aware that there is a story that's already given Izuku rubber powers, but to be fair, I had this planned out already from the poll months before that story came to Fanfic. No, I will not be putting Haki into the story, that's Muffin's gimmick and I don't want to touch it.****

 ** **Izuku be strong? Yea, but not too op hopefully. Will he learn second and third gear? Yes, but much farther into the storyline, most likely when they start experimenting with quirks during Pussycat training arc. No, Fourth Gear will not be in the story, as it needs Haki.****

 ** **Is this a harem story? By popular vote from the poll, yes. Who's in the harem?****

 ** **-Itsuka Kendo (Did she learn Chinese Martial Arts? Don't know, but she must've drawn some inspiration from it, as her hero costume has Chinese theme. That's the fun part of fanfic, you can make it up and make it work.)****

 ** **-Momo Yaoyorozu****

 ** **-Ochako Uraraka****

 ** **And that's it. I know, gasp, no Tsuyu Asui!? This is madness! Well, she's a very debatable one for me to add. Other than that, maybe Mei Hatsume. Not finalized, but the three girls are in.****

 ** **Guns... I had a hard time trying to think that through for the rubber fruit. I mean, in one piece wiki, it flat out states that the gomu gomu no mi is immune to bullets. Yet we have modern bullets built for penetration. At the same time, we have no idea how far a person with the fruit can stretch. So I sorta theorized/made up that round bullet ok, sharp ones up to 0.2 caliber. You can technically block a shot with your arm..., though it's going to hurt like hell, screw up your arm, nerve and all etc, but you live... for a short time if you don't bleed out, etc. The bullet is also going to be inside your arm and shattered, so yea. What also affected the decision was the Fat Gum's hero power can absorb bullets and blades, so why not? Luckily, it won't be a big point in the story, so yaa.****

 ** **As for Izuku's attack names... I have no idea how to work that out. I got one, but other than that, I don't wanna stick with the traditional 'Gomu-gomu no-' stuff. Kinda trying to branch out of that. Luffy and Izuku are different people, thus they would name their attacks differently. Any suggestions?****

 ** **Izuku can't swim, but he will in the future. Won't explain, just wait!****

 ** **Debated on making Bakugo nice or not. In the end, it made more sense to make him not nice to Izuku in the beginning, as well as being oblivious to his powers. Bakugo is sharp. If he was friends with Izuku and knew Izuku could stretch, and then suddenly have a power-up strength, he'd make the connection easily. You know what they say, anger easily blinds you.****

 ** **If you want to help support me, come to my Pat reon page! Azndrgn writing Fanfic!****

 ** **Also, I am looking for a Beta reader for this story, shoot me a pm if you're interested. An extra eye would help out.****

 ** **Update schedule for this story will be... kinda random. I haven't decided yet.****

 ** **Well that's all I can think of for Q &A for now, so hoped you guys enjoyed it, review to see what I can improve on!****


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow... words came out like a flood when I wrote this chapter. Before I knew it, I was already at almost 11k words. Don't expect me to release chapters this fast though. Also, I wanna see how many people will be surprised at what I wrote. More on A/N at the end.**

 **Well first off, seem's like this story is off to a strong start. Hope you guys continue to enjoy it. Just a reminder, there is NO Haki in this story. Also, I have a pat reon, just look up azndrgn creating fanfic if you want to be generous. Also, is it Ochaco or Ochako? Fanfic has it as Ochako, while wiki and manga have it as Ochaco.**

 **Story been beta-read by TheMischeviousPuppyDog**

 **Enough talk, on with the story! Review if you can!**

 **Edit 12/19/19 AN. I'm tired of people accusing me of not following cannon weakness for devil fruit, saying only sea water affects them. Here is a direct script from ODA HIMSELF stating how the water weakness works.**

 **Oda stated in an SBS that Devil Fruit users are susceptible to all types of water, not just seawater.[35] This includes the white sea surrounding Skypiea. He elaborated on this, saying that "moving" water, like rain or waves, does not weaken Devil Fruit users, while standing water does. This was also shown first when Monkey D. Luffy was in the Dance-Powder induced rain and did not feel his power slipping away, and again when on Zou, the seawater that Zunesha used to shower did not affect him despite being seawater as it was "moving" water.[36] However, it should be noted that when Luffy used Mizu Luffy he was not affected in any way by the water he was holding.[37] Furthermore a Devil Fruit user will not be restricted in the water if he or she is not physically touching the water. Sometimes the power of a Devil Fruit involves water, or at least some state of water, like the bubble power of Kalifa or the ice power of Kuzan. In that case, the user will not be weakened by its own state of water but will still be weak against other states of water.**

 **Please note it says ALL WATER, not just sea water. Also Moving water vs. Standing Water.**

* * *

Izuku walked home with a tired expression on his face. After the praise from the crowd, he got scolded by the heroes and police for acting so recklessly and breaking the law about not using quirks in a public setting. Katsuki, on the other hand, had nothing but praises from two of the lesser named heroes, asking him to join their agency when he went pro. Still, it wasn't as if he wasn't praised either.

 _Small Flashback_

"You idiot!" scolded Death Arms while Kamui Woods stood next to him, "There was no reason for you to risk your life like that!"

"Wow, you're tough!" said the plague mask hero to Katsuki, "With a quirk like that, you'll easily go pro. Hit me up in my agency, I'd love for you to be my sidekick while in training."

The news reporter seemed more interested in the praises of Katsuki than the scolding of Izuku, so they mostly ignored the scolding.

"That being said," whispered Death Arms with a conspiring tone, looking around to see no news reporter paying attention to them, "Nice job out there kid. I admit that villain would've been hard for any of us to handle until you came in. You'll go pro in no time. If you wanna have some fun, come to my agency. I'm sure I can teach you some efficient punching and grappling styles."

"Hey Hey!" said Kamui Wood, slapping the back of his hand onto Death Arm's chest, "If anything, he should come to my agency. His power can complement mine perfectly, and he can learn some restraining tricks."

The two heroes ended up arguing with each other, letting Izuku feel better already. The two heroes had to put up the act of setting the law down even if Izuku had helped, to avoid other people from having the wrong idea, and leading into vigilantism.

 _Flashback ends_

After that talk, Izuku helped out the police and heroes in cleaning up the shopping district a bit, gave his testimony, and left. Katsuki had stopped him for a bit before yelling out how he didn't need help, that he could've taken the Sludge villain by himself, and other egotistical boasts before walking away, stating his quirk was stronger.

"Guess I'm not making it to the dojo today," mumbled Izuku to himself as he looked towards the setting sun. The whole incident had occupied a good chunk of Izuku's time.

Just as he was about to turn a corner, someone he never expected appeared before him.

" **I am here!"** announced All Might as he dashed out of the corner.

"All-ll-ll Might!?" said a shocked Izuku as he started hyperventilating, having seen the number one hero not once, but twice now, "What brings you here?"

All Might's laugh boomed for a bit before speaking, " **Actually, I wanted to speak to you, young Midorya!"**

"Me!?" blinked Izuku, pointing to himself before looking around to see if there was anybody else around him that had the same last name as him. He was surprised that All Might even remembered his name, much less know it!

" **Yes, you!"** smiled All Might with a dazzling smile, " **I have a simple question for you! Earlier, during the Sludge villain... I heard you charged out to help your friend. May I ask, why when there were professional heroes all around?"**

"I... I..," hesitated Izuku for a bit before admitting the truth, "I didn't really 'think'. My legs just moved on my own to save Katsuki. As for friend... we're not really all that close. He hates me, I dislike him, etc. But when I saw his face begging for help, his usual disdain and cockiness absent, I was already moving to help him. I couldn't stand there doing nothing, and if there is anything I can do to help others, I will not hesitate to run forward."

Izuku's voice grew stronger as he explained his actions, causing All Might's grin to grow even wider.

'He is the one!' thought All Might to himself.

" **Young Midoriya!"** proclaimed All Might, " **When I saw you the first time, along with your analysis notebook, I thought to myself, 'This kid has what it takes to go far.' But now, I am certain that you will go even further beyond that! And in time, beyond me!"**

Izuku gaped at what All Might had just said, shocked that All Might believed that he could surpass him.

" **You seem surprised!"** laughed All Might, " **And that's fine! For you see, you have the mindset of a hero already! Top heroes have always said that their bodies moved before they could even think! To move and think past your own safety to help others, to put your life on the line! That's why I want to help you achieve your goal! I believe you're worthy of inheriting my power! To become the Symbol of Peace!"**

"Inheriting... your power?" asked Izuku, clearly confused at this last sentence. "You mean your quirk? Is that possible at all?"

" **That's right!"** said All Might, " **I'm talking about my quirk! I've always avoided such questions with a well-timed joke or zing, but the reality of it is different from what the tabloids theorized! Well, I'd talk more about it, but in short, will you be willing to train under me?"**

Izuku, without any hesitation, said yes.

* * *

"Best day ever!" shouted Izuku as he ran home.

As soon as he arrived, he was besieged with questions from his mother, who had seen the news. After convincing her that he was alright, he went to his room and on his computer to organize his data he collected for the day just in time to see a video call from Itsuka.

Stretching his arms out and grabbing his headset from the table while grabbing his backpack, he answered the call.

"Izuku you idiot!" shouted Itsuka into her headset, her speech bubble going through Izuku's ears.

"Hi Ituska," said Izuku, trying to clear his hearing, "I'm guessing you saw the news?"

Itsuka was glaring at Izuku through the screen, wearing a simple tank top.

"Noo, I just wanted to say that," said Itsuka sarcastically, "Of course I saw it! Stretching boy wonder saves the day! There was a photo and everything! You're the only one who can do those things and have green hair! Are you hurt at all?"

"I'm fine, no damage," smiled Izuku, "I'm made of rubber. Physical blows are hard to hurt me at all."

"Yea, yea, but there was a lot of fire," shot back Itsuka, "Was that the exploding boy that was caught? The one you said was a major bully, the same one that tried to barge into Rekai's dojo, only to get his but whupped?"

"Yes, that's Bakugo," answered Izuku, "Somehow the Sludge Villain got him."

"Can't say he didn't deserve it," muttered Itsuka, "So, let's change the subject! Are you preparing for U.A.?"

"Of course!" smiled Izuku, "I wouldn't break our promise!"

"You better make it!" warned Itsuka with a threatening tone, though her smile ruined that, "I won't forgive you if you don't make it!"

"I promise I'll make it," said Izuku, "Keep it a secret, but I'm getting training from a pro!"

"What!? Lucky!" complained Itsuka, "Who is it?"

"That'd be spoiling it," smirked Izuku before hearing his mom yelling for him, telling him it was time for dinner, "I got to go. It's dinner time."

"Alright, see you," said Itsuka.

"Bye!" waved Izuku before hanging up the call, leaving his room for dinner.

Back at Itsuka's room, she sat on her chair, gazing at the empty screen before slowly putting her hand on it.

"I can't wait to see you again after so long," whispered Itsuka before turning her screen off, standing up to change her clothes. At the very corner of her room, where her bed was, out of sight of the camera, was a small plushy doll that suspiciously looked like Izuku.

* * *

Two days later, at Dagobah Municipal Beach, there sat Izuku and Toshinori Yagi, just talking to each other for now. It was a Saturday, which meant Izuku didn't have to worry about school for the day. Toshinori was explaining his quirk One For All, why he was looking for a successor and other secrets that couldn't be afforded to be spread. Izuku's respect for All Might grew more profound as he heard his new teacher still charging in to do hero work despite injuries and waning time.

"But enough about me," coughed Toshinori, currently in his emancipated form, "Tell me more about your quirk."

"Well, in short, I'm completely made of rubber," said Izuku, stretching his face past human limits before letting it snap back in place, "Skin, bone, everything. I'm immune to blunt force, or maybe to a high degree. I've never been punched by someone with a lot of strength like yours. Some bullets rebound off me, though never tried real bullets. Too scared to test that out, though one of the doctors theorized 0.2 caliber bullets is the limit. I can stretch up to 150 yards in total before I feel my limbs being stretched too much. So far, I've been taking martial arts to supplement my quirk."

'Holy...,' though Toshinori mentally, 'Shock Nullification, possible rebounding projectiles, extending limbs. It's like several quirks packed into one, but it's simply rubber. His quirk could easily get him past the top 20 heroes in Japan. Add One for All on that, he'll truly be the one to usher the age of peace. Not to mention, he'll most likely be able to or at least soon use 100% of its current power and focus more on stockpiling during his time.'

"Also, I can't swim," added Izuku, causing Toshinori to blink.

"As in, you've never learned to swim?" clarified Toshinori.

"No, I can't swim at all," said Izuku seriously, "Whenever I'm in standing water, be it the swimming pool, the ocean, or even in the bathtub, I lose strength as soon as the water hits my skin. I'm fine if I'm only knee deep, but any higher and I lose strength, and can't even move to save my life. Nobody knows why. I can handle running water, so ocean waves, showers, and hoses I'm fine."

Toshinori sweat dropped at such a weakness but decided to shelve that for later. Perhaps a full body suit that would act as a buffer from water to prevent it from touching his skin might solve it.

"Alright, let me see what you can do first before I pass the torch," said Toshinori as he stood up, "Take off your shirt and pants so I can inspect if your body is ready."

A little nervous, Izuku took off his clothes until he was just wearing his boxers, allowing Toshinori to inspect his body closely.

"Hmm, good muscles," complimented Toshinori, checking Izuku's muscle structure. The muscles on Izuku were meant for fighting, not for show like some bodybuilders. Flexibility was no problem due to his quirk.

"I would have suggested training a little, but your body is a worthy vessel strong enough to use One for All without your limbs exploding into pieces," said Toshinori while he transformed into his hero form, All Might.

"Explode!?" shivered Izuku, imagining his limbs flying off his body, "Guess I have Rekai's training to thank for."

" **Indeed,"** boomed All Might as he plucked a piece of his hair from his scalp, " **Let us not waste any more time, young Midorya! It is time for you to inherit One for All! Now, eat this!"**

With a flourish, he presented his hair to Izuku, who blinked in confusion at the presented hair before tilting his head at it.

" **In order to inherit One for All, you must ingest the current torch holder's DNA. Hair is the least disgusting part of the human body you can digest. Don't worry, I've washed my hair before coming here, and made sure that there was nothing in my scalp,"** stated All Might, flourishing his hair to Izuku once more.

"Guess that makes sense," said Izuku with slight reluctance while taking the hair, "I think just pumping some blood directly to my stomach would be easier to swallow."

Izuku ate the hair and drank a lot of water to let it wash down his throat, gagging as he did so.

" **Excellent!"** said All Might, " **Now, it'll take a few hours for your body to metabolize the hair properly and use One For All, so let's commence with your training! For the next 10 months, you will be training not only your body but cleaning up the trash here! For you see, I did a little research around here and found out this section of the beach has been littered with trash for years!"**

"Ah, that's right," nodded Izuku, "The ocean currents here keeps piling up trash from the sea. Because of that, it became an illegal dumping ground for other people. It's impossible to tell whose stuff is who's because of how everything piles up. Nobody really wants to deal with it."

" **And that's why we're doing it!"** proclaimed All Might, " **Because despite all the flashy stuff heroes do, most upcoming heroes just want fame, glory, and fortune. I, however, believe that the core of all hero work is volunteer work! Do you believe in my views!? If so, then let's bring this beautiful ocean view back from when it once came from!"**

Izuku rapidly nodded his head in agreement and began to stretch, getting ready to work out.

" **Brilliant,"** laughed All Might, " **Then let us discuss how we should plan your training schedule."**

The two traded ideas and schedules, All Might doing his best to include time for Izuku to head to his dojo to also train there. He was impressed that Izuku's footwork came from there, and it would be a shame if Izuku stopped going there, even if it was to train with All Might.

* * *

Just as they finished their scheduling, Izuku felt a change in his body.

"I think I just finished absorbing it!" said Izuku excitedly.

" **Excellent!"** said All Might, " **How do you-"**

All Might didn't get to finish as Izuku suddenly threw up blood.

" **Midoryo!? Izuku, talk to me!"** said All Might in worry, " **Were you allergic to something that I should've known?"**

Izuku didn't get to answer as he threw up more blood, some coming out of his eyes now as his body began to convulse.

" **Hold on!"** he panicked as he grabbed Izuku, carrying him bridal style, " **I'll get you help!"**

All Might couldn't just bring Izuku to the nearest hospital. The secret of One for All could spill out to the news, as well as his injuries. Instead, he needed the best doctor and people whom he could trust.

All Might had already hit the panic button on his phone to inform his personal doctor he was coming. Bending his legs to their utmost limit, All Might shot off to the only place he could go. To U.A. High, his alma mater.

* * *

The Youth Heroine, Recovery Girl, aka Chiyo Shuzenji, was relaxing in her office at U.A. High. It was the weekend, which meant that there should be no students needing her services. She was going over some files on the newest students as well as some blood work when her cell phone rang. She paused as this ring wasn't her usual ringtone, but a specific one meant for SOS. Recovery Girl quickly grabbed her phone and opened it to see it a photo of All Might blaring on her phone.

"Oh Toshi, what did you get into now!?" said Recovery Girl as she quickly pressed a button. Her simple nurse room transformed into a room that looked like it was prepped for intensive care or surgery before quickly pushing a gurney out. As she was quickly walking, the principal of U.A., Nezu, quickly joined her.

"You got the signal?" asked Nezu as he quickly helped push the gurney.

"Yes, and it might be better if we get Nemuri and Ectoplasm here," snapped Recovery Girl.

"They're on their way," replied Nezu calmly, "I figured there might be bleeding, so I've also called in Sekijiro."

"Good call," complimented Recovery Girl, "Have Ectoplasm meet up at my room and prepare both A type blood and O type blood ready for transfusion."

Recovery Girl, Nezu, Nemuri Kayama aka the 18+ only Hero: Midnight, and Sekijiro Kan aka the Blood Hero: Vlad King, were all waiting at the secret entrance of U.A. They chose not to use the main entrance as it would attract far too much attention, and it was closer to Recovery Girl's room. Both of the latter heroes were currently wearing their hero uniforms, having ready to go out on patrol.

Suddenly, the ground before them turned into a crater as All Might arrived in style.

"Are you alright!?" shouted Recovery girl, noticing blood all over his uniform. Curiously, there was also vomit.

" **I am not harmed, but the emergency is for this boy!"** said All Might hastily, forgoing his flowery speech as he quickly put a convulsing Izuku on the gurney. Izuku's eyes had already rolled up his head, revealing the whites of his eyes.

All of them seemed surprised that All Might had used the SOS signal for this boy, but forwent the questions and quickly moved Izuku towards the ICU. Izuku's body began to suddenly sport cuts, blood flying from his limbs

"Midnight put this boy to sleep," ordered Recovery Girl as both All Might and Vlad King were trying to stop Izuku from lashing out.

Midnight nodded and pulled ripped open her thin bodysuit's sleeves to allow her skin to be exposed before activating her quirk, Somnambulist. The rest of them quickly held their breath as the sleeping gas washed over Izuku, causing him to fall asleep. He still thrashed, but it was now in a much more manageable state.

"Vlad, clot up those wounds. Toshi, what's his blood type?" snapped Recovery Girl, not having been prepared for a boy instead of All Might.

" **Not sure,"** stated All Might with a frown before retrieving Izuku's wallet. He quickly opened the wallet and rifled through it before finding a blood donation card from the Japanese Red Cross society.

" **He's O type blood,"** he said quickly.

"Just our luck, we don't have any staff with O type blood," muttered Recovery Girl, "Midnight, I need you to head to the nearest hospital and grab any O type blood packets they can spare. Vlad, make sure those cut's don't reopen. He can't afford to lose any more blood."

Midnight quickly ran out of the hall, already diving into her car before driving off. The others arrived into the room to see Ectoplasm with his clones already prepping the room, a blood transfusion packet already hanging on the infusion stand along with an IV drip.

"Get that blood packet out, he needs O type blood," said Recovery Girl as All Might and Vlad quickly transported Izuku onto the bed.

Ectoplasm quickly had his clone toss him one and replaced the packet as Nezu and Recovery Girl inserted the catheters into Izuku's arms. Ectoplasm's clones quickly gathered around Izuku, each one placing their hands on Izuku to prevent Izuku from moving while Vlad stayed to make sure his blood didn't mingle into Izuku's bloodstream.

"Go take a shower," said Nezu, "You can explain everything after that. And transform back to your regular state, no point in you wasting your valuable time while doing nothing."

All Might nodded as steam gathered around him before he transformed back to his skinny self. All of U.A staff had already been informed of All Might's injury, as he was going to be teaching there next year.

After quickly showering and changing clothes, Toshinori pulled up a chair and sat down, his hands covering his face as if praying.

"What happened?" asked Nezu as he put a cup of tea next to Toshinori. Recovery Girl was currently doing her best to analyze the situation.

"I don't know," shivered Toshinori, "One moment he was fine, the next moment he started vomiting blood like I do."

"What is he to you that you would risk bringing him all the way here to U.A. instead of a nearby hospital?" asked Nezu.

"He's my successor... or my victim," answered Toshinori with a grave voice, "He's the one I chose to be the next torchbearer. Except this has never happened before for anyone inheriting One for All!"

Nezu nodded, understanding his thought process. The information of One for All could never be allowed to make public, or an age of chaos would be upon them just as before when quirks first started to appear.

"Was there something he was allergic to?" asked Nezu, "Maybe your shampoo?"

"I used a special shampoo given to me by Recovery Girl. It should not have triggered any allergies or intolerance in the human body, and none would have caused the boy to react this badly," said Toshinori as his hands tightened into fists, "I am a failure. I failed to save my master because I was weak. I failed to completely defeat All For One and sustained serious injury because I was prideful and didn't listen to my sidekick, Sir Nighteye. And now I've failed my successor, which may result in losing One for All, but most importantly, could kill him. I've taken a potential hero and shattered him."

Nezu merely patted Toshinori on the back, unable to form any words to comfort him. Even with his vast intelligence, he had no words to offer to help Toshinori. He did not know the details of One for All well enough.

"What about your other sensei, Gran Torino?" asked Nezu, a shiver of fear crawling up Toshinori's spine as soon as the name was mentioned. "He might know something you've missed."

Toshinori nodded and swallowed his fear before dialing to his old master. A few dial tones later, the cal went through.

"Toshinori-kun? You never called me until now!?" said an elderly voice, "Lack of respect, the way I see it! I teach you, and you-"

"Gran Torino-sensei," interrupted Toshinori, "I need you at U.A. right now. It's about Nana."

"... I'll be there as soon as I can," said the elderly voice before the call ended.

* * *

The minutes stretched into hours as Toshinori waited. Midnight had arrived with a box carrying dozens of O type blood packets. Gran Torino arrived later and started questioning what had happened. Now, all they could do was play the waiting game.

"So... he's the one?" asked Gran Torino, taking a sip of his cold tea, not minding that the optimal temperature had long disappeared.

"So I hoped," said Toshinori with a tired voice, "But now... my hands will be stained with an innocent's blood if he doesn't pull through. I don't even care if the succession failed and the quirk is lost. I just want the kid to live to become a hero like he always wanted to be."

"May I know why you chose him?" asked Nezu curiously, slyly shifting the subject into a more light-hearted one.

Toshinori gave a small smile before telling his tale about the Izuku, how they met, and how studious he was. He even pulled up a video of Izuku rescuing Bakugo, though Nezu asked for multiple points of view. There were people filming Izuku through their cellphones, some concentrated on Izuku only, others on the Sludge villain, and finally some that tried to get the whole view. Nezu ended up just pulling up videos from a security camera that had been monitoring the area to get another point of view.

"Impressive," said Nezu softly as he finished review the video, "Though a bit depressing that six professional heroes were on the scene couldn't do anything. Several of them were graduates of this very school, too."

'I was there too,' thought Toshinori to himself, chastising himself for not doing anything. A hero should be willing to risk his life, and just because his time ran out didn't mean he should've stood back.

Gran Torino noticed him in the background and promptly kicked him for not doing anything.

"I may need to change some things around here if we are sending heroes who can't seem to do anything and say that they need someone with a suitable quirk," continued Nezu, his eyebrow twitching when he heard one hero say that. Luckily that hero was not a graduate of his school, otherwise, he would have demanded that hero's license be revoked.

"Are we not still making it more combat oriented?" asked Toshinori curiously, "It is part of the reason why you hired me."

"Yes, the hero program will be more combat oriented," replied Nezu, now looking at different angles of the fight, "But we may want to increase what they can do and think. Already, I can think of several different ways these six heroes could have teamed up and defeat this villain and save the hostage. Some of them could have done it by themselves. For instance, Backdraft could have just hosed the villain enough that the child struggling to get out would have escaped. Water would have diluted the villain fast enough."

Whatever else Nezu was going to say was halted when Recovery Girl entered the room. All three males quickly asked if Izuku was alright.

"He's stable for now," said Recovery Girl as she hopped onto a seat while All Might quickly whipped up some warm tea for her, "I have Ectoplasm using his clones to keep a close eye on him. He has a very interesting body. He's completely made of rubber."

"Yes I am aware of that," nodded Toshinori.

"Even his bones and organs are made of the same thing," snorted Recovery Girl, "I was worried how I was even going to resuscitate the patient if I can't use electricity to start up his heart."

"It stopped!?" Toshinori almost shouted.

"Luckily no," snapped Recovery Girl, "But even if it did, I would've just had you or Vlad to do it manually."

"So what was the problem?" asked Nezu.

"That's the problem. I don't know," admitted Recovery Girl, "Nothing in the blood work suggests any viral or bacterial infection. White Blood Cell count was normal. Steady pulse for now. If his status doesn't change, I may need to take him to the hospital to do a CT and an MRI scan."

"Do it," nodded Toshinori, "It's more important that young Midoriya is saved."

Two more hours later after Recovery Girl was given the story about Midoriya, she was ready to make the call to have Izuku transferred. Suddenly, Ectoplasm burst into the room.

"It's the boy!" he started, "He's started thrashing again, and this time strong enough to take out my clones!"

They all quickly hurried into the room, Toshinori transforming to his All Might form, ready to grab Izuku and take him to the nearest hospital, damages to the school be damned. As soon as the door opened, they stopped to see Izuku quietly sitting up now and apologizing to the clones as one of them gave him a cup of water.

" **Young Midorya! Are you alright!?"** shouted All Might as he rushed towards him in worry.

Izuku took a gulp of water before replying, "Yea. What time is it and where am I?"

"You are currently at U.A. High," answered Nezu, "As for the time, you have been unconscious for the past seven hours."

"Seven!?" Izuku half shouted, "I need to text my mom to tell her I'm alright!"

* * *

A few quick texts later and roughly half an hour later due to Izuku fanboying a little at being at U.A. High and seeing several heroes pop in and out to check on him, Izuku was alone in the room with Toshinori, Nezu, Recovery Girl, and Gran Torino.

"So... do you know what happened?" asked Toshinori after he transformed back to his regular self, having told Izuku that everyone in this room had his complete confidence and knew about One for All.

"Yea," nodded Izuku, "The seven hours... I was actually in a rather interesting place. I think it was somewhere in my mind. And with those seven hours, I learned more about how I got my quirk and the source of it, as well as a little more detail about One for All."

"Why do you say that?" asked Recovery Girl.

"Because I met the past predecessors of One for All," stated Izuku, staring straight into Toshinori's eyes, "I met Nana Shimura and the other 6 users of One for All."

* * *

 _Izuku flashback, telling his story._

"Where am I?" asked Izuku as all he saw was darkness. He remembered talking with All Might, feeling something change within his body, then vomiting blood and pain wracking his body. After that, it was all blank.

Izuku stood up in the darkness, trying to find where he was now. He noticed he didn't have clothes on, but it was so dark that he couldn't even see his own hands.

" _You are mine, and mine alone! Nobody else can be here!"_ hissed a demonic voice.

Suddenly, Izuku felt himself being wrapped by invisible chains, squeezing his body hard enough that his skin started to bleed. He tried his best to escape, but to no avail.

" _I will not condone intruders! Get out, get out, get out!"_ yelled the demonic voice once more.

" **Let the kid go!"** shouted another voice.

Izuku soon adjusted to the darkness before blinking as he saw seven balls of light clashing with what seemed to be a devil, complete with black horns, fiery dark red wings, and a large black body with claws.

The balls of light would clash against the devil, causing the chains to grow tighter around Izuku and hurting him even more. He could hear the balls of light yelling, "SMASH!"

" **Moscow Smash!"**

" **Tokyo Smash!"**

" **Beijing Smash!"**

" **London Smash!"**

" **Paris Smash!"**

" **... Watermelon Smash!"**

" _Leave my abode!"_ shouted the devil as he swiped at the balls of light, also causing the chains around his body to hurt him.

'I don't think my body can take any more of this!' thought Izuku as he felt blood running down his body, "STOP!"

Both the devil and the seven balls of light stopped moving, looking towards Izuku to see him chained up and bleeding.

" **You see! This is all your fault!"** shouted one of the balls of light, " **You're hurting him just by being here you devil!"**

" _I was here first!"_ shouted the devil, " _It is you who should leave! I have been residing here since he was seven. I have been here seven years, and have not harmed him at all. I gave him his powers."_

"Wait wait wait wait," said Izuku quickly, "You've been here for seven years? In my body? Wait, was it when I ate that weird fruit? And that you're responsible for me having a quirk?"

When the devil nodded, the balls of light sweat dropped simultaneously.

" **Wait, hold up. You're saying that you came here due to the boy eating a fruit?"** asked one of the balls of light, " **That's crazy!"**

" **Dude, you realize that we're pretty much the same as the devil, via hair by the current host?"** said another ball of light.

" **... good point."**

"So why are you all fighting?" asked Izuku, "Not to sound selfish, but it's really hurting my body. All I remember before I came here was that I was spewing blood, and pain was everywhere."

" **Err, well... he started it!"** said another ball of light, this one with a feminine voice.

" _You came up to me and started yelling smash smash!"_ retaliated the devil, " _I will not leave here!"_

The devil and the balls of light began to start squabbling again until Izuku yelled them to stop once more.

"Can't you both just...live together in peace?" asked Izuku, "I mean, it looks like there's a lot of room here."

" _If they respect my stuff, then sure,"_ muttered the devil, " _My kind argues with each other that we end up fighting and destroying our host body. It's kind of the same thing that was happening here."_

"Please don't destroy it, I'm still using it," begged Izuku.

" **Long as the devil doesn't claim your soul when you die,"** glared one of the balls of light.

" _Pfft, as if that's worth anything,"_ said the devil, " _I just get to live comfortably here instead of a fruit. When the host dies, I just move into the closest yubari king melon I can find and wait until it's eaten."_

" **Well that's... interesting,"** noted the ball of light.

"Wait, are you also the reason why I can't swim?" asked Izuku.

" _Ah yes, the seas despise us,"_ nodded the devil, " _We are the incarnation of the sea devils, so the seas themselves reject us, robbing both of us of our power."_

"Well that's informative," nodded Izuku, not really knowing how to react that his powers were given to him by the devil, "Is there more of you?"

" _That's the weird thing,"_ said the devil, " _I don't sense any of my brethren in this world. Who knows, I was transferring from my original host when he died of old age when the fruit I was going into suddenly got zapped by a storm. So maybe."_

"Alright, now I have that cleared up," said Izuku before facing towards the seven balls of light, "Who are you guys?"

" **We are the remnants of the past,"** stated one of them, " **The past predecessors of One for All!"**

At this, the balls of light slowly began to transform until they were all human, though Izuku could barely see two of them, who preferred to stay in the shadows.

"Don't mind them," said the cheerful female of the group, taking the lead as the spokesperson, "So you're the one Toshi chose, the ninth bearer. You know, you kinda look like someone who would belong in my family, like a descendant. I'm Nana Shimura, the 7th torchbearer."

"You do look like my mom a bit," nodded Izuku, taking in the news quite well. He would have to put away time later to freak out.

"Hmm, funny coincidence. Oh well," shrugged Nana. "Looks like Toshi chose well. I'm surprised all of us," she gestured to herself and the other bearers, "Are talking. We usually leave a vestige of ourselves within the quirk whenever One for All is passed down. If you look over there, you can see Toshi starting to form."

Izuku looked at the distance to see a ball of light slowly forming, just as Nana said.

"So... is this normal?" asked Izuku.

"Don't know," shrugged Nana, "I've never experienced this before. Don't think the others have either."

When she looked back, the others nodded in agreement.

"But if you think about it, sounds romantic," smiled Nana, "All the thoughts of each user are gathered upon here and stored as power. Though we may fall midway on the path, we can meet each other once more within One for All."

"So... does this mean you'll all stop fighting in my body?" asked Izuku.

"Eh, I guess I'm cool with it if he doesn't eat your soul," nodded Nana.

" _Just don't move my stuff and ask politely,"_ growled the devil as it somehow managed to create a television set, a seat, and video games.

"Oh sweet, let us join in! We can play 8 player smash!" said one of the predecessors before they all joined in.

As Izuku was slowly fading away, one of the users of One for All stood up. Izuku noted compared to everybody else, this one seemed frailer than all the others.

"Seems like we passed a point of singularity already," said the man, "But then again, this has never happened before. Perhaps you, the ninth bearer and your teacher, the eighth bearer, will be able to stop **him** for good. This will probably be the first and last time we'll ever be able to speak like this again. But don't worry. You'll never be alone."

As the frailer looking man extended his hand, so did Izuku, mimicking his action.

"Perhaps, now, we'll make something even newer," smiled the man as their hands touched, "One for All and the power of... the devil fruit. Together."

" _Hmm, I'd be interested,"_ said the devil as he put his clawed hands on theirs.

The light shone brightly as One for All and the devil's power given to Izuku combined before he vanished.

" _Any idea what you did?"_ asked the devil.

"I believe I've given him the ability to swim again," smiled the man, "I've layered One for All over his 'original' quirk, thus convincing the sea that he's not a sea devil, and thus not a hammer anymore. At the same time, your powers have infused over One for All, giving it a set of different protection. I'm not sure what, but it should be useful. And when he decides to pass on One for All to his successor, it will easily separate."

" _Works for me!"_ laughed the devil, " _Come. I've got some board games to play and finally some occupants to play with!"_

 _Flashback ends_

* * *

The audience was in shock, awe, and some doubt as Izuku finished his story.

"Truly, you spoke with the vestiges of the past users of One for All?" said Toshinori.

"Interesting," said Nezu, sipping on some tea, "Quirks even to this day are a mystery. Especially this certain quirk of yours."

"I'm a bit worried about that devil you said was in you," grunted Gran Torino, slightly afraid that the devil would consume the boy and all the remnants of One for All.

"Hmm, well your pulses seem normal," muttered Recovery Girl as she managed to finish her check up on Izuku's body while he was telling the story, "But no exercising for a week at least. I don't care if you want to prepare for the U.A. High exam, your body won't be able to make it if you overwork it. You still have 10 months, so that should be plenty of time. I'd say a month, but something tells me that you and Toshinori would ignore that order. So a week for healing, then the next two weeks can be just light stretching and sparring. I want you getting at least 8 hours of sleep in those resting weeks. Sorahiko, I want you to watch over them and make sure they follow this rule. Otherwise, I will see all three of you in this office with an extra large needle."

"Yes, ma'am!" saluted all three males in fear before relaxing a little once more.

"Young Midoriya, I am truly sorry you suffered like this," said Toshinori as he grasped the bandaged hands, "I feel like I have failed you on this, just like I failed my master."

Izuku was about to say that it wasn't his fault, that he had no idea he had a devil inside that would cause such a thing when a voice rang in his head.

'Hmm looks like I can still talk to you a little from the aftereffects,' said Nana from inside Izuku's head, though it was fuzzy 'Though it's not for long. Lend me your body for a bit, boy.'

Izuku let Nana take control, who used his hands and slowly lifted it out of Toshinori's hands and placed them on his face, forcing him to smile.

"What are yo-?" started Toshinori, but Izuku's next words shocked him.

"I thought I told you, Toshinori, no matter how scary things get, give 'em a smile," said Izuku as his voiced blended in with Nana's voice so all could hear, "Take pride on what you have done. I took a peek at the kid's memory, and am proud of what you've done since I left this world. You worked hard and truly brought forth an age of peace, just like you said you would. I don't blame you for my death, I told Sorahiko to take you and escape. I knew my time had come as I had taught you all that I could, but you needed to live. Sure you have some boneheaded moments, but who doesn't? Now live your life, teach your successor, and don't show up in the afterlife until you die of old age!"

With that statement, she gave him a small bonk to the head before turning to Gran Torino, "It's good to see you still alive old friend. Keep at it."

"Yea," said Gran Torino, wiping a tear away.

"See you later," said Nana, "My time is up. I don't know when we'll be able to do this again. Maybe never. But know that even if you've passed on One for All, you're never alone."

Izuku closed his eyes for a bit before opening them again. Toshinori had burst into tears, crying into his lap as soon as Nana had finished her message for him.

"What I miss?" asked Izuku, blinking as he saw Toshinori and Gran Torino wiping off some tears.

"Truly amazing," noted Nezu, "To think the remnants of others would come to deliver one last message."

"Indeed," said Recovery Girl before handing Izuku a note, "This should keep your mother calm. It's a doctor's note saying there was an accident and that you just happened to be caught in the crossfire. This should prevent her from asking too many questions."

"Oh crap, how am I going to explain all this?" paled Izuku, pointing to his whole body. It looked like he had just gone through the shredder.

Indeed, Inko panicked as she hyperventilated when she saw Izuku walking home in bandages. Luckily, it took the combined effort of Nezu, Toshinori, and Recovery Girl to calm her down, all of which had accompanied Izuku home. Still, Inko strictly forbade Izuku from training for a week and a half to make sure he would recover before treating them all to a home-cooked meal. Nezu was ecstatic to have someone treat him like a normal person, ignoring his overall look while Toshinori couldn't help but glance at Inko more than once. She really did look like his old master. They also went over that Izuku had caught a pro's eye and wanted to help train him. Though no name was given, Nezu promised that the pro hero was trustworthy and that Toshinori had been sent to help train Izuku overall at no cost.

As soon as he was able to, Izuku immediately began training, with Toshinori earnestly helping him. Months passed as the beach began to clear up. Cleaning up the trash and strength training was not the only focus, though. Toshinori would spar with him, using his All Might form.

A pleasant surprise for them both was Izuku was now able to sink his head into the water and not lose his strength. Still, they invested quite a bit of time in teaching Izuku how to swim.

Still, training was going well for Izuku as well as his academics. Katsuki no longer bothered him, opting to ignore Izuku except for borrowing notes or asking questions every now and then. Despite Katsuki disliking Izuku, he knew Izuku was smart and chose to use that instead of letting his pride throw it away.

* * *

 **(Nine Months later)**

All Might grinned as he stared at the completely clean Dagobah Municipal Beach. The once so-called junk place for people to toss their trash was now sparkling clean. He was so proud of Izuku, who had certainly gone beyond what he had planned but secretly desired. Izuku had gone Plus Ultra on his training, never complaining about the workload as All Might increased the difficulty. Speaking of Izuku...

" **Come on, Midoriya, you're almost there!"** laughed All Might as he sat on Izuku's back. Izuku was panting as he carried All Might in his buff form while running with strapped weights on his ankles and wrists. Though he could have made it easier by using a bit of One for All, Izuku refused point blank to use it during muscle training, preferring to strengthen his base strength as much as possible.

It was not just his strength they worked on, but also his quirks, both separately and in conjunction. Pushing his limits, Izuku managed to push his stretching limits to 200 yards. As for One for All, the first time he used it, he accidentally used 100% and actually fractured his bones and tore the muscle, to their surprise. That made Recovery Girl scold the two of them for two hours straight about being careful. In time, Izuku was able to use 100% without it shattering his bones, but there were still some recoil problems.

Sparring with All Might was also something Izuku did, just to make sure he could fight well. Even at 100% from All Might, Izuku was able to nullify the blows with his quirk's natural ability. However, that didn't mean All Might had other plans. Izuku found himself being tied up, being punched back before being slammed into the ground and slammed with a double palm strike from both All Might's hand to create a shock wave to hurt Izuku, and other methods. It served as a humbling experience that despite being able to nullify physical blows, he couldn't even touch All Might while using both quirks at once.

Still, it pushed Izuku to better himself so he could be worth of All Might's decision.

" **Well done, young Midoriya!"** boomed All Might's voice, " **To have cleaned out the entire beach in just nine months! Now, I'd say take the month to relax and prepare for the written portion, but you'd keep training. Still, I am proud of you for doing so well! Keep up the training schedule that I gave you, and you'll be prepared to take the exam by storm!"**

"Thank you very much, All Might," bowed Izuku, vowing to keep up the schedule. He also added that he needed to go swimming more to make sure he could do water rescues when the time came.

" **Well then, it is time for me to be off!"** declared All Might, " **Keep sparring in your dojo. I've taken the time to meet your grand master of the dojo, and let me tell you, she is one hell of a fighter!"**

And with that, All Might dashed off to wherever help was needed.

* * *

Izuku was jogging home for the day when on his path crossing the street, he met three siblings coming from the opposite end of the crosswalk, or what he assumed was siblings as they all shared the same frog characteristics along with dark sea-green hair.

"Look both ways before crossing the road you two kero," lectured the eldest of the three, a female that looked to be about his age.

"Ok!" cheered the youngest female.

"Alright, Tsuyu-neesan," nodded the only male in the family, the middle child.

The trio greeted Izuku politely as he greeted them back when they all heard a noise, as if something crashed into a vehicle.

"Watch out for that truck!" screamed a civilian.

All four of them looked up to see a truck flying towards them.

Tsuyu quickly grabbed her siblings, ready to leap out of the way when she noticed the other person standing there, looking towards the falling truck. She was about to shoot out her tongue and wrap it around Izuku when he cocked his fist back.

Izuku began channeling One for All, allowing the power to surge through his body before focusing it on his right arm. Red veins pulsed through the said arm for a bit as power gathered into it. Using only 30% of it, Izuku smashed his right fist into the truck as it was still flying in the air, extending his arm to meet it.

The truck halted upon impact, falling down onto the ground.

"Whoaa...," said the two younger siblings.

"Strong," noted Tsuyu.

Then, a villain came charging towards them, trying to escape Kamui Wood and Death Arms.

"Halt, evildoer, in the name of justice!" shouted Kamui Wood.

Izuku was about to move when he noticed not only Tsuyu and her siblings were there, but behind them, a few feet away, were children not paying attention to their surroundings. If Izuku moved, he was sure the siblings would easily as the older sister had a grip on them. He wasn't so sure about the other children.

"Kid!" shouted Death Arms, noticing Izuku and the group of children behind him, "Help us stop him! You have permission to do so!"

Izuku nodded, jumping forward a bit.

"Get back," said Izuku towards Tsuyu, prompting her to move.

Izuku clenched up before inhaling as much air as he could. He suddenly inflated like a giant balloon as he kept sucking up as much air as he could.

"Out of the way!" shouted the reptilian villain as he charged right into Izuku.

Izuku clenched his gut as the villain went deeper and deeper into Izku, using One for All to hold his ground. The villain's momentum was completely halted and found himself stuck inside. He tried punching and kicking, but it was useless.

"Kamui Wood, catch!" squeaked Izuku as he thrust his hip forward, rebounding the villain out of his gut. The villain was sent flying, and only the quick action of Kamui Wood prevented the villain from crashing into the truck on the street. Quickly binding the villain, he gave the villain a quick knockout blow to the head.

"Thanks for the assist," waved Kamui Woods.

"I see that you've gotten stronger," chuckled Death Arms looking at Izuku's body, "Still not sure what your quirk is, though. You can stretch, expand, and deliver strong blows. Still, don't go looking for trouble, all right?"

"It's not like I go looking for it, it just finds me," joked Izuku, causing all three of them to chuckle a bit.

"Looking forward to when you hit pro," said Death Arms as he waved goodbye, "You better be in the heroics program for whatever school you're going to."

As Izuku was about to leave, he turned around just in time to stop himself from crashing into Tsuyu.

"You're strong, kero," complimented Tsuyu, "Are you going for the heroics program?"

"Yea, I'm planning to go to the examination for U.A. High," replied Izuku.

"Ooh, isn't that the one you're planning to go to?" asked the youngest sibling.

"Yea, she's been studying a lot for that school," replied the brother, "So we can't keep bothering her all the time, okay? It was selfless of her to take us all the way over here to see the museum."

"It's alright, family is important, kero," placated Tsuyu before turning to Izuku, "Thanks for saving us all."

"I'm sure you could've rescued your siblings easily," replied Izuku, "I noticed you were already about to move, and even ready to rescue me even though we're strangers."

Tsuyu blushed lightly on this, but shook it off, "Well then I hope we meet in U.A. then, kero. I'm Tsuyu Asui."

"Izuku Midoriya," replied Izuku as he lifted his hands to give her a handshake. Tsuyu complied, noticing how firm his grip was.

"Best of luck to the both of us," said Izuku before leaving.

"He seems cool," noted the youngest sibling, "Will he be your boyfriend?"

Let it be said that in the Asui family, saying whatever was on their mind was a family trait.

"Satsuki!" Tsuyu half-screeched.

"I wouldn't mind. He seemed pretty chill with our frog-like looks, not to mention his hair color is something you like," said the brother.

"Not you too Samidare," groaned Tsuyu, though she couldn't completely deny her brother's accusation.

* * *

Three weeks passed with Izuku eagerly counting down the days on his calendar. Since he had finished cleaning up the beach, Toshinori used his connections to have a home gym set that he endorsed placed at their home to allow Izuku to continue his strength training. It was even modified to go beyond the normal weight set for Izuku. Inko gave Toshinori a kiss to the cheek to thank him, causing him to blush and walk out in a daze. That day, he went Plus Ultra.

* * *

Five days before the exam, Izuku was jogging at the Dagobah Municipal Beach, taking in a slight guilty pleasure in knowing he had cleaned it. Though this day was somewhat different to the usual schedule.

Momo Yaoyorozu was exploring around the Musutafu Prefecture, as she was getting ready to attend U.A. High. She was excited to be attending such a prominent school, and she had gotten in via recommendation! Though she lived in the Aichi Prefecture and could have attended one of the more well-known schools there, she had her heart set for U.A. She aced the written practical and was already set for attending U.A. All she needed to do was wait, though she wanted to explore the city she would be living in. She had also already finished her middle school finals, having taken them early.

The only problem was the distance between Musutafu and Aichi prefectures, as it would take 3 hours via high-speed railways. So to solve that problem, her parents had bought her a freaking manor for her to live in. Her mother would come to visit every weekend to help, and the servants and maids would also be there to clean. However, she put her foot down when they asked if she wanted them to move in with her. She was training to be a hero, and for that, she needed to be able to do things by herself without her parents catering to her every whim. The servants and maids she thought were already too much, as was the manor. All she really needed was a cleaning crew to help clean out the manor every now and then.

While exploring, she had read about Dagobah Municipal Beach, and how it had transformed from a junk heap back into the beautiful beach it once was, now a hot spot for couples. Rumor had it that a boy and a muscular man could be seen here every morning at six until it was cleaned. None of the heroes had claimed cleaning it, nor did any organization, so that was left a mystery. Seeing that it was popular now, she went to the beach, sitting on the sand and admiring the view as the sun slowly set.

"They were right, this is beautiful," said Momo as she stared at how the water reflected the sun's rays. As she laid there to enjoy the warmth of the sand and sun, it was ruined when a nasal sounding voice rang out.

"Hello, hot stuff. Want us to show you around? We'll show you a good time!"

Momo opened her eyes, sitting back up to see two leering teenagers older than her, most likely sophomores in High School. Despite the fact she was only fourteen, her body spoke a different story. Already having a well-developed chest, long legs, and a narrow waist, she was also currently just wearing shorts and a low cut beach top.

"No. Please leave me alone," stated Momo without hesitation, making it clear she was not interested.

"Ah c'mon," said the nasal voice once more, coming from a teenager with mosquito eyes and nose, "I promise it'll be a wild ride."

"I said no," Momo almost shouted, now standing up and slowly backing away from the two.

"You haven't even tried it yet," said the other, who had an octopus head for a head along with tentacles, "This place is popular for couples, so obviously you're looking for one. One ride from us, and you'll never want anybody else."

"That logic was completely faulty," muttered Momo as she readied herself.

She really didn't want to fight, but if she needed to, she would use her quirk, Creation. The only problem was that it could jeopardize her ensured entrance to U.A. High. She was sure that under the articles of self-defense she could use it, but she didn't want to risk a black mark so early.

As the boys began to get closer, she was ready to create a staff from her arms when another voice interrupted them.

"She said no, so leave her alone."

"Get your own girl," snapped both boys as they whirled around to backhand whoever was interrupting them.

They found their fist caught in firm hands from a green-haired teenager, who was roughly 5'9 and wearing a green tracksuit. The two teens tried to tug their hand away, just to find them firmly in the other teen's hand. They tried to raise their other fists to punch, but the defender pulled them forward before maneuvering himself so his arms were around both attacker's shoulder, standing in between them.

The attackers both tried to punch their target's head, only for him to just duck and cause their fists to collide into each. Wincing in pain, they were not prepared for the other guy to suddenly back up a little, grab their wrists, and collide painfully have them collide into each other before grabbing their heads and crashing them into each other once more.

Momo blinked in shock and amazement at how fast the other teenager had neutralized her harassers.

"Thank you for stopping them," thanked Momo, getting a good look at her 'knight in shining armor'.

"No worries, they should've learned that no means no," replied the teenager as he turned around to face Momo, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thank you," bowed Momo, "May I know the name of my hero? I'm Momo Yaoyorozu."

"Izuku Midoriya," smiled Izuku as he bowed back, "And it's not a big deal. I was just doing my daily jog when I saw what was happening. Plus I'm sure you could've handled them."

Izuku had noticed besides the most obvious traits hormonal teenagers would look for in a female body if they swung that way, that Momo had slim arms with muscles in them. Not to mention her eyes were narrowed, ready to attack before Izuku intervened.

"While it's true that I have been taught hand to hand combat, I doubt I could have done it as easily as you did," acknowledged Momo.

"So what brings you here?" asked Izuku, changing the subject.

"I came here to explore the Mustufa Prefecture," explained Momo, "I wanted to familiarize myself with this area as I am moving here. I wanted to come here because of how I heard of this place, which used to be a junk pile, which before then was a beach, was cleaned up. My parents told me the view was beautiful before all the trash came to be."

"Well I'm a local here," chuckled Izuku, "If you want, I can show you around if you don't mind."

"That would be splendid," smiled Momo, sticking out her elbow.

Izuku hooked elbows with Momo as the two walked away from the unconscious bodies. After sending a quick text to his mother that he would be eating out, they went to eat at a restaurant where Izuku confidently claimed they had the best pork katsudon in the prefecture before ordering the katsudon combo. Momo giggled a bit at Izuku's statement but went along with it, ordering the katsudon curry combo along with an extra side of gyoza.

As soon as the food came out, they both clapped their hands and said "Itadakimasu!" before digging in.

"So Yaoyorozu-san," started Izuku, but Momo raised her hand to stop him.

"Please, just call me Momo," stated Momo.

"Only if you'll call me Izuku," replied Izuku, to which she nodded in reply.

"So you're done with the school year?" asked Izuku as they were eating.

"Yes! I took the exam early as I have been recommended to a high school and have been accepted," nodded Momo.

"That's awesome," grinned Izuku, "Aldera Middle School doesn't have enough recognition to recommend any students. Which school are you going to?"

At this, Momo crossed her legs, fidgeting a bit before telling him, "I've been accepted to the Heroics Course at U.A. High."

She was slightly afraid of telling this to her new friend, whom she found quite cute. Most of her classmates back at her middle school scorned her when they found out she was accepted into one of the most prestigious schools in Japan on a recommendation. What made it worse was that her parents had gotten it for her as a birthday gift when she mentioned she wanted to attend U.A. High. Though she loved the fact that she would be going there, her classmates disagreed. It was one of the reasons why she opted to take her exit exam early, to avoid the glares and jealousy of her classmates. Some of the people she thought were friends turned their backs on her.

"That's... so... awesome!" shouted Izuku, swallowing his pork katsu, "You must be really smart and have a really good quirk to be able to get that good of a recommendation that you can enter U.A. High!"

Momo let out a sigh of relief before looking at Izuku, whose eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"Can I ask what your quirk is?" Izuku asked with excitement.

Unable to stop herself from smiling or giggling at the sight of an excited Izuku, she explained her quirk to him, "My quirk is called Creation. I can convert the fat cells in my body into anything I want, as long as it's not a living being. I just need to understand the atomic configuration of the said object I'm trying to create."

As if to show an example, she created a Russian matryoshka doll from her arms, a red glow showing the process.

"That's awesome!" said Izuku in excitement, "You'd be useful in so many different situations, from fighting to rescue missions! You could easily switch from front line to support in a heartbeat."

Momo blushed a little at Izuku complimenting her so earnestly. It was refreshing to hear someone talk more about her abilities, especially so honestly and eagerly.

"So what's your quirk?" asked Momo, "And where are you planning to go?"

"Oh, I'm applying to get into the Heroic's course at U.A.," Izuku said, "I've always wanted to be a hero to help protect others. As for my quirk," Izuku paused before stretching his face with his hands to impossible human lengths, "I'm made out of rubber!"

Seeing Izuku make a funny face with his stretched face caused Momo to fall into a fit of giggles. After Izuku stopped making funny faces, Momo was able to regain her breath.

"So you can stretch your face and limbs?" asked Momo, "That means your skin has elastic properties."

"Yes, but not just my skin, but even my muscles and bones, everything," clarified Izuku before going into more details about his quirk.

They spent the night talking even more after dinner, taking a night stroll at the beach before Izuku escorted Momo back to her house.

"Well, I hope to see you at U.A. High then," said Momo, "I'm looking forward to being your classmate."

"Yea, I won't fail," smiled Izuku, "I made a promise to make it to U.A. High and to become a hero!"

Seeing Izuku this confident and knowing he was intelligent based on the conversations they had, Momo knew that Izuku would make it in. Just before Izuku left, though, Momo leaned forward.

"For luck, then," whispered Momo before giving him a peck to the cheek before turning to leave.

Izuku blushed crimson, his hand touching where Momo had just kissed him while standing there for a good ten minutes before finally going home.

"It's almost time," whispered Izuku to himself as he laid in bed, "Time to start my journey to become a great hero, like All Might, and maybe become the greatest hero like he wanted me to."

He raised his hands to the ceiling, where there was an All Might poster, and clenched his fist in excitement.

* * *

 **Alright, I want some honesty. Who expected me to pull that with Izuku's body all being torn apart? Also, did I tug some strings on the heart? Been trying to improve on that.**

 **So partners are going to have: Itsuka, Ochaco, Momo, and Tsuya. My friend wore me down on that. Might have some more, but that's up in the air for now. Also highly unlikely I'll add anymore, except maybe one, max 2. Not gonna put the rest of 1-A girls, I prefer them paired with somebody else. Tsuya was almost paired with another character, but after some debate, I changed it.**

 **Why did I go with Izuku's dad gone from the story? Easy, I flipped a coin to see if I'm going to have All Might to be Dad Might Buhahaha! Seriously I really did flip a coin on that lol. When in doubt, rng the crap out of it.**

 **Yes, I went with Gomu gomu no Mi because it's the easiest to work with for me. Naming attacks... is still a work in progress. I already have Izuku's ultimate smash named, but for the others...yea...**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, story looks like it had a good launch! Hope you've enjoyed it! Next chapter, Exam time! No promise when to upload, but most likely before the end of the year. Maybe even two chapters if I'm lucky.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ta daa. New Chapter. It was kinda hard to write, not because of muse... but because I was spending a lot of time on Destiny 2 stuff. Which will still be going on that grind. Oh well, Enjoy! Reminder, I have a pat reon, look up azndrgn making fanfic. Donators get perks!**

 **This story has been beta by TheMischieviousPuppyDog, Nerymauro, and Ezylrb. THank them for their help in this!**

* * *

"Are you sure you have everything?" asked Inko one more time as Izuku was getting ready to leave the house to take the entrance exam for U.A. High.

"Yes mom, I triple checked," replied an exasperated Izuku though he didn't mind his mother smothering him like this.

"Alright, good luck," waived Inko, "I know you can do it!"

"Will do!" smiled Izuku as he left. Today was the day!

Izuku arrived at the entrance of U.A., staring at the large building and the equally as large gate. He checked to make sure he had his student ID in his pocket as well as make sure he hadn't lost anything in his backpack during his commute. Izuku didn't get any information from All Might no matter how much he tried to wheedle it out of him. The man's lips were surprisingly zipped tight when it came to U.A.

Izuku closed his eyes as he prepared himself to take the first step to be a hero. Then he heard the sharp familiar voice that snapped him out of it.

"Move to the fucking side, Deku!"

Izuku gave a deadpan expression as he turned around to see Katsuki Bakugo walking towards him, still acting like a delinquent as ever. Though he did notice that Katsuki had gotten more muscular and taller during the past months they were at school, especially his upper body so as to be able to dish out more explosions while dealing with the recoil. Not to mention he seemed to have completely ignored him for the past 10 months.

Izuku merely glanced at the clearly open path around him, his expression clearly painting the picture that Katsuki could easily just walk around him.

"Good morning to you too," said Izuku with a tired tone before the phone inside his pocket rang.

Ignoring Katsuki's follow up, he stepped to the side, standing next to one of the many statues. Katsuki scoffed as he continued on.

Izuku fished out his phone to see several messages waiting for him. One was from Inko wishing him luck again, another from All Might telling him to show the world what he could do, and the two others were from Itsuka and Momo.

" _I'm almost there! Wait for me to enter with you!"-_ Itsuka

" _Good morning and good luck, Izuku-kun! I'll be cheering you on! I know you can make it to U.A., and will be waiting for you!"-_ Momo

Izuku smiled as he saw the messages when he heard a smothered laugh. He looked to the side to see a girl with brown hair going down to her neck, though her bangs framed her face and extended down to her shoulder, currently covering her mouth with her hands. Her cheeks were bulging as she tried to stop herself from laughing.

"I'm sorry," apologized the girl though she still kept her smile, waving her hands in front of her, "But you were standing right next to a funny head sculpture that I couldn't help but laugh when I noticed you standing on the side, looking so relaxed."

Izuku looked to the side to notice that he indeed was standing next to a hero with a pompadour.

"I guess he kind of is," smiled Izuku, noticing the pads on her fingertips as she waved, "But it's better to be smiling than to be nervous for the test, right?"

"Hey you're right!" smiled the girl, "I feel a lot better taking this test than before, Deku-kun!"

Izuku froze for a second before raising his eyebrow, knowing for certain he had never seen this... cute and bouncy girl before.

"Where'd you hear that name?" asked Izuku curiously.

"Ah, from that spiky blonde hair kid earlier. He was kinda loud, and it was easy to overhear his words. He called you Deku, so I kind of assumed you two were friends and that it was your name," she said, raising her hand to scratch the back of her head.

Izuku snorted before replying, "That would be Katsuki Bakugo, whose temper and voice matches his quirk. We've known each other when we were three, but we haven't been friends for a long time. My real name is Izuku Midoriya, but Izuku can also be read as Deku from the characters, which means 'worthless', and has continued calling me that ever since."

"I'm sorry!" paled the girl before bowing, "I didn't know it was an insult! To me, Deku felt like it was short for Dekiru, which means 'capable of doing it'! I'm so sorry."

Izuku smiled as he gently touched the girl's shoulder to push her back up, "It's alright. Though if you put it that way, I don't mind if you call me Deku then. I like the sound of that."

The girl blushed a bit before quickly introducing herself, "I'm Ochako Uraraka. You can just call me Ochako if you're letting me call me by your nickname."

Before Izuku could say anything else, he heard his name being called out and turned just in time for Itsuka Kendo to crash into him, hugging him tightly.

"It's been so long!" said Itsuka as she buried Izuku's face in between her sizable chest, "Have you still been going to master Rekai's place?"

"It's good to see you too," mumbled Izuku from between the valley, "And yes, I went there last night. Itsuka-chan, it's getting harder to breath down here, do you think you could...?"

"Oh, sorry," blushed Itsuka though not really sorry as she let Izuku go so he could breath.

"I'm glad so see you're excited for both the exam and seeing each other," remarked Izuku.

Ochako stood at the sideline, slightly tilting her head in confusion at what was happening.

"Ah, I should introduce you both," said Izuku as he remembered who he was talking to just earlier. Being a good man, he wanted to include Ochako into the conversation.

As the two girls introduced themselves to each other, Izuku reminded them that they needed to go soon. As the trio left while talking with each other, in the background stood a crying midget with large purple balls on his scalp.

"That jerk," cried the midget, "Getting to feel what it's like to be in between those heavenly valley so soon!"

Needless to say, quite a few people avoided him.

* * *

For the written portion of the exam, they were given assigned seating as well as writing utensils to prevent cheating. Izuku easily blazed through it, being tied for number one at his middle school as well as studying hard for it. The trio met up for lunch, talking to each other a little before heading towards the auditorium for the practical exam.

As they entered the huge auditorium, the group had to separate as they had been assigned seats. Itsuka pouted but obeyed while Ochako skipped towards her seat, but not before exchanging phone numbers with Izuku and Itsuka.

Izuku went towards his seat and found himself sitting next to Katsuki.

"Must be by school," muttered Izuku as he sat down, looking at the pamphlet all students got before they sat down.

It wasn't long before the lights dimmed a little and the spotlights all shone at one place, the center stage, to reveal the hero Present Mic.

"WELCOME TO MY LIVE SHOW! EVERYBODY SAY HEY!" shouted Present Mic before cupping his ear towards the crowd just to hear nervous silence. Izuku had been debating on whether or not to reply, as well as being excited to see another pro hero.

Present Mic just shook it off, though people could tell he wasn't happy nobody responded by his body language, "WHAT A REGAL RESPONSE! BUT I GOT SHIVERS DOWN MY SPINE TOO LISTENERS! SO LISTEN UP EXAMINEES, I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU THE LOWDOWN ON HOW THIS'LL GO DOWN! ARE YOU READY!?"

Present Mic then proceeded to explain how the exam would work, the television behind him playing to help illustrate his point. There were seven examination sites, meaning they would all be randomized into different sites.

"So they don't intend on letting classmates or friends cooperate with each other, huh?" muttered Katsuki as he peeked over to Izuku's ticket number and frowned. He was in site A, as it should be as he was the number one and A was the first letter. Izuku, however, was at site B. As an extra, it suited him, but Katsuki wanted to directly crush Izuku.

Present Mic continued his explanation, using Super Mario Bros villain to help illustrate the point system.

"SO YOUR GOAL IS TO RACK UP A HIGH SCORE! AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT ATTACKING OTHER COMPETITORS DIRECTLY OR ANY OTHER ANTI-HERO STUFF, CAUSE THAT'S AGAINST THE RULE, CAPISCE!?"

Once Present Mic finished the explanation, he waited a few seconds to let it sink in. Then he noticed a student stand up and raise his hand.

"Excuse me, may I ask a question?" stated the student, standing tall with combed black hair and a rather rectangular figure, as his jaw, glasses, and eyes were all rectangular shaped.

Present Mic nodded, letting the student continue his question, "On the printout, there are clearly four types of villains labeled! If that was a misprint, then U.A., the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of this mistake! We, the examinees, are here because we wish to become prominent and exemplary heroes!"

"OKAY, OKAY," waved Present Mic, "THANKS FOR THE SPEECH, EXAMINEE 7111. FOR YOU SEE, THAT FOURTH VILLAIN IS WORTH 0 POINTS! HE'S MORE OF AN OBSTACLE, SO TO SPEAK. EVER PLAY SUPER MARIO BROS.? I DOUBT IT, SINCE IT'S RATHER RETRO."

Most of the crowd doubted that there was anyone that had not played or at least heard of the famous game. They were coming out with another Mario Party game soon, and it would be... well people lost track of the number.

"REMEMBER THOSE THWOMPS IN THE GAME? THERE'S A THING LIKE THAT IN EACH AREA! THEIR 'GIMMICK' IS THAT THEY'LL RAMPAGE WHEN IT GETS CROWDED! IT'S NOT IMPOSSIBLE TO DEFEAT, BUT THERE'S NO REASON TO DEFEAT IT, EITHER! IN FACT, WE'VE RECENTLY DECIDED THAT ANYONE WHO DECIDES TO FACE IT MIGHT LOSE UP TO 75% OF THE SCORE THEY GAINED! NO POINT IN RISKING YOUR CHANCES HERE, RIGHT? GOTTA MAKE THE SMART DECISIONS! I RECOMMEND AVOIDING IT!"

With a flourish, he decided to finish this up, "WELL THAT'S ENOUGH FROM ME! FINALLY, I'LL GIVE YOU LISTENERS A PRESENT – OUR SCHOOL MOTTO! THE HERO NAPOLEON BONAPARTE ONCE SAID: 'A TRUE HERO IS SOMEONE WHO OVERCOMES LIFE'S MISFORTUNE.'

His sunglasses dipped down so he could leer at them for a second, "NOW BEYOND, PLUS ULTRA!"

With a flourish, the screen behind him changed, and a small animation with the letter Plus Ultra appeared before them all.

"NOW THEN, GOOD LUCK SUFFERING!"

* * *

As they all began to exit the auditorium and into their assigned buses, Izuku managed to find Itsuka and Ochako.

"Where'd you guys get assigned to? I'm at site E," said Itsuka.

"B," replied both Izuku and Ochako before looking at each other.

"You're at site B too, Deku-kun?" asked Ochako in excitement.

"Deku?" growled Itsuka as she glared at Ochako, her hands beginning to enlarge.

"It's okay," said Izuku, quickly calming down Itsuka, "I allowed her to call me that, since the first thing she thought was that it was a nickname for Dekiru, meaning you can do it."

Itsuka stared at Ochako for a bit before reluctantly putting her hand back down again.

"Sorry," said Ochako as she saw Itsuka's fierce gaze, "I guess I should get used to calling you Izuku again?"

"No, it's alright," smiled Izuku, "Itsuka has always been my closest friend before she had to move away. This is the first time we've actually seen each other since... four years now."

An announcement rang to remind all examinee to quickly board the bus, or forfeit the exam. Itsuka gave Izuku one more hug before dashing towards her bus.

The bus took them to a quick stop to let all students change into what they were most comfortable fighting in before taking them to their examination site. Soon, a hundred students were exiting the bus, standing in front of the entrance. Most were amazed at the site and the construction of a mock city. Not to mention there were seven more like this.

"So you two have been childhood friends?" asked Ochako cheerfully, glad she had someone to talk to. Otherwise, she would've been very nervous about this exam, and possibly mess up. Both of the two were wearing tracksuits, though Izuku had a small medical pouch tied to his belt.

"Yea, we met each other at the same dojo when we were seven. She's always protected me from bullies like a big sister even though we're almost the same age," said Izuku, "Though she didn't really have to, I've always appreciated how she treats others as a big sister if she could. It was through her that I grew out of my shell."

"Aww that's so sweet," gushed Ochako.

Izuku laughed lightly before a hand descended down on his shoulders. Izuku looked back to see it was examine 7111 who was glaring at him slightly.

"What are the two of you doing here?" demanded the student, "This isn't some field trip or a place to flirt! Are you here to hinder others from doing their best in the exam?"

Ochako puffed her cheeks in anger at that accusation while Izuku shrugged the student's hands off his shoulder. He glanced around to see many of the other competitors already judging him and Ochako as the weaker students.

Suddenly, a voice rang out to all seven exam sites.

"BEGIN!"

As the doors suddenly flung open at all seven sites, many of the examines stood at the entrance, completely confused. Izuku, however, did not. He tapped Ochako shoulder and pushed her slightly forward before dashing into the exam site himself. Ochako stumbled two steps forward before understanding what was happening and began running forward.

* * *

In site A, Katsuki Bakugo was the first one to launch himself forward while yelling, "Get the fuck out of the way extras!" His was using his quirk to accelerate forward.

In site E, Itsuka was running forward while the people in her group remained confused. She had a promise to keep, and she could tell that Ochako and Izuku were already becoming good friends. She hated to admit it, but she was afraid and jealous she might lose Izuku to her, considering he was letting her call him Deku.

In site D, the same midget with purple balls growing on his scalp was the first one to run forward. He was extremely motivated because of the sight he had seen today and wanted to be one of the blessed men to have their face buried in someone's heavenly valleys. He figured that if he did well, he'd have a better chance.

In site F, a familiar Tsuya Asui hopped into action.

* * *

"Hey what is that guy doing, is he stupid?" asked one person from site B, "It hasn't started."

"Wait, didn't we hear a begin?" asked another.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER? THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS A COUNTDOWN IN A REAL BATTLE! RUN! SOME PEOPLE ALREADY HAVE THE RIGHT IDEA!"

When Present Mic announced that, everyone began surging forward into the exam sites, pushing each other as they did.

Izuku, who was far ahead of everyone in the group, was the first one to meet a villain robot that was one of many on the streets ahead.

A one pointer suddenly turned and saw Izuku, it's red eye flashing as it recognized an enemy.

"Target acquired. I'll kill you!" threatened the one pointer as it revved its wheel, speeding towards Izuku.

Several students that heard this hesitated in charging forward. Izuku merely focused as his mind flashed back to yesterday's lesson with master Rekai.

* * *

 _Flashback_

Izuku had been preparing for the practical exam, making sure he had everything packed for the day. It would be tomorrow, and he wanted to make sure he was prepared. Then he heard a knock on his door, followed by Inko sticking her head in the room.

"Izuku! Your dojo master is here right now, and wants to see you," said Inko quickly.

"Master Rekai? I'll be right out," promised Izuku, quickly donning a shirt and shorts.

A few minutes later, the two of them were at a nearby park, Rekai and Izuku sitting on a bench.

"So... you're preparing for the hero exam at U.A., correct?" asked Rekai.

"Yea, it'll be my first step to my dream," nodded Izuku.

"I remember the first day you came to my dojo!" barked Rekai with laughter, "You were so timid and scared. Itsuka had to drag you out of that shell before becoming the boy in front of me now. But let's put that to the side. I didn't come here to reminisce about the past."

"Izuku, when and if you enter U.A.'s heroic course, you will most likely not have time to come to my dojo anymore, correct?"

"... Yea, but I'll try to make time," admitted Izuku, "Maybe not three times a week like before, but maybe once a week on Saturdays. I learned a lot from you, and will continue to do so."

"Bah, not like there's much to teach you," scoffed Rekai, "You're the only student that can perform my special footwork, Ghost Perplexing Step, without any problems. Even I can't do it longer than five minutes without straining something. But still... if hero work doesn't work out for you, there's always a place in my dojo for you as an instructor. But enough about that."

Rekai stood up and walked a few steps into an open field, with Izuku following her quickly before she stopped and turned around to face him.

"This test will be something that can make or break you. Don't feel bad if you don't pass it. But I will say if you pass it, you'll definitely be a great hero in the future," stated Rekai with a serious voice."

"What do I have to do?" asked Izuku.

"Just... dodge," announced Rekai, "That's all. I don't care if you can take the hit, but just dodge."

A bit confused, Izuku prepared himself for what was to come. He expected Rekai to lash out and send multiple punches or kicks for him to dodge. What happened next... terrified him.

Suddenly, the air felt colder, as if they were in a snowstorm. The oxygen levels suddenly felt like they decreased, despite being around trees. An oppressive feeling slammed into Izuku as he tried to keep himself awake and standing. Izuku looked at Rekai, who was producing all this... killing intent directed towards him. It didn't matter if he was immune to most blunt force attacks, anything she attacked with would kill him!

Rekai slowly raised her arm up and threw a right straight right towards Izuku's face. Time seemed to slow down for Izuku as the fist approached his face.

'I'm going to die!' thought Izuku, 'She's really going to kill me!'

As he was about to stumble and faint, sweat dripped from his head towards the ground. In each individual sweat, he swore he could see faces in them. There was Momo, Itsuka, All Might, Rekai, Nezu, Gran Torino, all those who believed he could be a hero. All of them seemed to be telling him something. Then the biggest one of them all was his mother, Inko.

" _Yes Izuku, you can be one. You could always be one. I'm sorry for not saying it earlier. You can be a hero."_

Hearing his mother's voice along with All Might and the others gave Izuku courage and strength in his legs. He began to move his whole body, telling him to dodge. He twisted his head away while his body slowly moved right. What seemed like hours later, Rekai's fist passed by Izuku's face by millimeters. Had Izuku not moved or moved any slower, the punch would have certainly hit.

"Good," smiled Rekai as the oppressive feeling dissipated. Even though she was blind, Izuku could tell that she knew he was sweating like a pig.

"What was that!?" gasped Izuku as he finally collapsed on his butt, wiping the sweat off his head with his short sleeves before giving up and stripping his shirt off to wipe his sweat out of his face.

"Killing intent," intoned Rekai, "Though I doubt you'll have anything like this in your exam tomorrow, it would be best if you get used to it. When you face a villain who wants to kill you, you can't risk freezing up like you almost did just now. You may not face anyone with such killing intent anytime soon, but the fact that villains will be aiming to kill you when you try to stop them."

Izuku nodded in understanding as he managed to stop his body from perspiring. Even if Rekai's attack wouldn't have truly hurt him, he understood that Rekai's lesson was that he could not afford to freeze up when going into the heroic world.

 _Flashback ends_

* * *

Izuku gritted his teeth in excitement as he jumped into the air while the one point villain began to fire bullets from its hand. The robot began to adjust its aim, but Izuku flipped in the air, stretching his legs 10 meters long and landed an ax kick, destroying its head. After landing it, he stretched his arm, grabbing a 3 pointer villain before dragging it and making it crash into a two-pointer, where they both blew up. Quickly scanning, he saw a two-pointer on the roof of a building right before the cross street, aiming its gun on its tail at him. He quickly dodged the bullets with his footwork, making it difficult for the villain bot to aim before stretching his arm towards the roof and grabbed the ledge. Making sure his grip was firm, he launched himself towards the two-pointer and through it. Hovering in the air for a moment, he saw a group of six villain bots, 2 of each point values, all gathered together. Quickly flinging his arms to the nearest buildings, he flung himself right towards the group.

Ochako, who had been ahead of the group, and the other student who had just been chastising the two, reached the cross street and turned just in time to see Izuku sending a barrage of punches towards the group of robots, his arm stretching as they landed punches strong enough to destroy the group of bots.

As destruction ensued, Izuku landed just as the last villain bot blew up, framing his body in light and shadow.

'So cool,' gazed Ochako before blinking and blushing, quickly slapping herself and going in a different direction than Izuku. She knew that going the same direction as Izuku would lower her chances of going into U.A., and she wanted to make it in so she could be in the same class as Izuku... she waved a mental hand through that thought process. She was doing it because she wanted to earn enough money to let her family live in peace!

Tenya Iida, the stiff one with a quirk, Engine, stiffened as he saw the destruction before using his quirk to speed in another direction from Ochako and Izuku. He slightly chastised himself for underestimating the two, as they were the first ones to bolt into action.

"Let's see, 19 points! Sweet!" cheered Izuku before running off into another direction. The crowd arrived at the crossroads, took a look around to see the destruction, and the majority chose to run away from the path of destruction, knowing there would most likely less points there. Some chose where Izuku went, making a gamble since there were fewer people then. One examinee with white hair, a mask, and multiple tentacles, took Izuku's path but climbed up the ceiling to observe where there were more villain bots.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the observation room, the staff of U.A. High were monitoring the situation in each site with a very large and widescreen with multiple windows open. Each window was monitoring a student or a situation to allow the staff to know the current situation as well as pass judgment. After all, this exam tested insight, mobility, decision making, and fighting prowess, the basis needed to preserve peace in the cities.

"Quite a crop this year, isn't it?" noted a female with a husky tone that would make many men fall prey to it.

"No, not quite," rasped Toshinori in his true form, smirking as he flicked open the protective barrier covering the big red button. "Their true test has yet to come." With that statement, Toshinori pressed the red button.

As they saw the titanic form of the fourth villain bot come forth in all testing sites, one staff who looked like a cement block raised a question.

"I know traditionally in the past, we just recommended students to avoid the 0 pointers. We've never actually told them that they deducted points in the past. So why the trickery now?"

"To reveal their true nature," said Toshinori, "When faced with an impossible obstacle with a severe penalty, their true self comes forth." He frowned when he saw students fleeing from the villain, some even pushing others in hope of escaping. However, he smiled triumphantly when he saw his successor act exactly as he thought he would.

* * *

 _Rewind a few minutes earlier_

"And that's 62!" grinned Izuku as he kicked a 3 pointer rocket launcher away from him and into another robot before putting a fist through its core. As he pulled his fist back out, he looked around to see others destroying more and more villain bots. He saw one creeping up to another contestant, who whirled around and tried to attack back, but the villain bot was faster. Or would've been if Izuku had not kicked a piece of the destroyed bot right into it, damaging and forcing the attacker to stumble, but not enough to be destroyed and be counted towards Izuku's points. The defender quickly took advantage of this and destroyed the robot, yelling out "21!" before running to find another one. He didn't even thank Izuku or look around to see who helped, but Izuku didn't mind. Izuku knew he could've gotten those points, and even more points than his current score if he didn't stop to assist others from being hurt via sneak attacks or underestimating the situation. It was just in his nature to help others when they were in trouble, just like All Might would.

Another thing was that he had yet to use One for All. Call it stubbornness or pride, but Izuku wanted to past the exam with just his original quirk. There was no point in using One for All as he was not in a life or death situation.

"TWO MINUTES LEFT!" shouted Present Mic to remind them all of the time.

"Well then, on the next area," muttered Izuku as he was about to slingshot himself to a rooftop when he felt the ground rumble. He looked towards the source to see a group of examinees and an ever-growing dust cloud. Everyone felt it and looked up to see a giant machine towering over most of the buildings. Its armor green plating and red eyes looked threatening as it raised its fist and slammed it into the ground. The force of its punch produced a shock wave, causing many to shield their eyes as the dust flew past them.

'Holy crap that's big,' thought Izuku as he slowly lowered his arms just to see people fleeing past him.

"I'm sorry! I boasted I could beat games without purchasing in-game apps, but I always did!" cried a student.

"The only reason why I bullied you so much was because I liked you!" cried another girl as she fled.

'Ok...," thought Izuku as he heard a few more confessions, 'It's not like it's the end of the world.'

Just as he was about to turn around, he heard a faintly familiar voice.

"Ow..."

Izuku narrowed his eyes as the dust cleared just in time to see Ochako struggling to get out of the wreckage the villain bot had caused. A piece of the wreckage had landed right on top of her leg, and she couldn't escape. Izuku could see several others trying to escape, but injured due to the first shockwave.

Without hesitation, Izuku ran forward, bypassing Tenya as he did so.

'What is he doing?' thought Tenya as he turned his head to look back, 'Did he forget that fighting the fourth villain bot causes you to lose a lot of your points? He's... oh. Ohhh shit.'

Izuku wasn't aiming to fight, though. He stretched his arms, grabbing random people and quickly tossing them gently back to safety before reaching Ochako. All those grabbed were able to land safely on their feet before running away, not even saying thanks.

"Deku-kun!" coughed Ochako.

"Don't worry, I got you," said Izuku as he gave a smile. Quickly punching the wreckage to free her leg, he noticed the huge robot getting awfully close. He quickly ran, carrying Ochako bride style, barely dodging the fist, but kept running.

"No! Get away!"

Izuku looked back to see another student with a bald cut and jumpers crying while trying to crawl away as the giant robot's hand began to descend down on him. He began to quickly formulate plans, trying to see if there was any way to rescue him. All but one would be successful, though. There were too many students that were slowly limping away, but wouldn't be fast enough unless he went with this plan.

"Here, take her to safety," said Izuku to Tenya, who had stopped to look at what Izuku was doing.

"Wait... Deku-kun what are you doing!?" cried Ochako as she felt herself being put onto Tenya's hands.

"Indeed, we must leave!" insisted Tenya before noticing the other student in trouble.

"Doing what's right," smiled Izuku as he turned around.

'One for All... 60%!' Izuku mentally commanded as he finally used One for All. This was no longer just him racking points, but to protect others from harm. He chose 60% as he could control his speed without overshooting or having too much tunnel vision.

"No.. NO! Wait! DEKU-KUN!" screamed Ochako, inadvertently causing all those fleeing to stop and turn around in curiosity.

She tried to reach out her hands, hoping to touch Izuku with all five of her fingers and use her quirk to stop him. His back seemed so big and protective, so easy to touch. However, all she touched was air as Izuku dashed forward in speed that shocked Tenya.

"Nooo!" cried the skinhead as the giant hand was approaching, cowering he adopted a fetal position. Then he felt someone rush past him and heard metal bending. He looked up to see Izuku standing above him, his right hand hitting the robot's hand in a tiger fist strike. The giant robot stumbled back a bit before trying to attack once more. Izuku wouldn't let it.

Izuku jumped into the air with stretching his arms back towards the ground, going until he was face to face with the giant robot, his arms stretching 30 meters behind him now.

"One for All," stated Izuku, his eyes narrowed in concentration, "100%!"

* * *

"There's no merit in taking that faux villain, especially when there's such a huge point deduction," stated Toshinori, now grinning like crazy at what he was seeing, "But that in itself creates an opportunity... For those to rise up to the challenge. For it to shine brightly and rise up to the surface!"

The U.A. staff leaned forward in nervousness and eagerness as they saw Izuku jumping forward without fear.

* * *

Izuku's body began to glow as red veins of powers flowed through his whole body, electricity seemingly jumping out from his body and wrapping around him, arcing all over the place.

Memories of his training with All Might, encouragements from all his friends, Rekai's teachings, his mother's love, all flashed through his mind as he knew what he was doing. He was chucking 75% of his points down the drain, but he didn't care. He would rather risk his chances of getting into his dream school and promise than let anybody else get hurt, knowing he had the power to stop it. What use was strength and power if he didn't use it to protect others? If he could do something and make a difference?

From the depths of his heart, he yelled out his attack, knowing the repercussions and still going through with it.

"Sotenshu Smash! (Double Palm Strike Smash!)"

His arms quickly shot back towards his body, quickly shrinking and gaining momentum like a rubber band before Izuku smashed two palms right into the faux villain's face.

* * *

"That's right! For there is nothing more nobler, more truer in any true hero, the most important part of any hero, than the spirit of self-sacrifice!" announced Toshinori as he saw Izuku use One for All to protect others, even at the cost of his own points. He resisted the urge to transform, though his smile grew even bigger.

* * *

The robots head was blown clean off from its body, flying in the air. The student audience gazed in shock as the robot's back reeled back from the impact parts of its body began to explode, unable to counteract such force, overextending it's balancing module.

The attack was heard from all the sites, who looked towards it just to see a head flying off into the distance before tumbling into the ground before being stopped by U.A's, sturdy walls, where it promptly blew up.

As Izuku landed, everyone at exam site B stared at Izuku as the 0 pointer continued to explode behind him. He walked to the skin head, quickly asking if he was alright before helping him up.

"Deku...," cried Ochako as he came near her.

"Are you alright?" asked Izuku as he got some bandages and wrappings out from his utility belt.

"My right ankle... it hurts," admitted Ochako.

Izuku swiftly put the wrapping around her ankle, reinforcing the tendons with it.

"This'll help until we get you to a doctor," said Izuku, "I'll take her from here."

"TIMES UP!" announced Present Mic to all seven sites.

As Tenya numbly gave Ochako back to Izuku, he heard people whispering about Izuku and his strength. As some said that maybe Izuku just wanted to prove his strength, he resisted the urge to march over there and correct them. They clearly weren't paying attention as Izuku, instead of choosing to flee, chose to help as many people to safety before deciding that the safest option for everyone was to destroy the machine, and he did this without hesitation.

'Of course, if this wasn't an exam, I would've done the same and helped save people,' thought Tenya to himself before realizing just how hollow that sounded. He could've easily done that with his speed, and perhaps Izuku wouldn't have needlessly sacrificed his points! In fact, he was sure he could've gotten to the skin head and escape easily with his speed. Instead, he was too busy worried about possibly losing most of his points and risking people's lives for points.

As he was busy berating himself, Recovery Girl was on the scene. One of the flashy examine with a belt gave a short intro about who Recovery Girl was while she offered Haribo candy to a few people. When she reached Ochako and Izuku, she glanced at Ochako's ankle.

"Hmm, not bad," noted Recovery Girl, "You wrapped that ankle nicely. Let me deal with the rest."

With that, she kissed Ochako's hand, letting her quirk heal Ochako's ankle.

"I swear, these exams are getting more and more dangerous each year," grumbled Recovery Girl before looking at Izuku, "Need any help?"

"I'm fine," waved Izuku, "There are several others I didn't get the chance to look at yet."

Recovery Girl nodded before trotting off to help the others. Mentally, she knew that Izuku would be a shoe-in for the Heroic course, but there was no point in spoiling that surprise.

"Deku-kun," whispered Ochako as she stood up, putting her hand on his chest.

"Don't worry, I'll make it all up from the theoretical and academic portion," smiled Izuku before giving a little laugh, "Shishishi."

Tenya and Ochako easily saw through the laugh, but were unable to do anything as they were pushed back into the bus.

* * *

A few silent minutes later, they were back at the U.A. entrance and free to go.

"Sorry, Ochako, I know we said we would spend some time together with Itsuka, but...," said Izuku before trodding away.

"Deku," whispered Ochako, her heart almost broken.

"Uraraka-san!" waved Itsuka as she approached Ochako, "Where's Izuku?"

"Kendo-san," said Ochako mournfully, causing Itsuka to freeze at the sight of her face. Before she could ask what happened, the same skinhead that Izuku rescued walked by with his friends.

"Haha, I was worried about that kid with green hair, freckles, and extendable limbs," laughed the skin head, "But he did us all a favor and attacked the big villain robot! Now his chance of getting in is lower while mine is higher! I heard he got sixty-something points before attacking it! Now it's in the tens while I got 48 points! What an idiot!"

Ochako snapped and stormed right to the skinhead's face, "You jerk! Deku sacrificed his points to save you and the others! What right do you have to call him stupid!"

"Well if he was smart enough," sneered the skinhead, "Then he should've known that we were never really at risk. Sure he charged forward, but he should've used his brain to realize that it was just a hoax! They would've never really hurt us! Then again, maybe he's all brawn and no brain."

"Says the one who was crying for his mommy in a fetal position!" shouted Ochako.

"Why you little," growled the skinhead, "I'll kick your ass!"

"You'll have to deal with me," intervened Itsuka as she stepped forward.

"Ooh, two little girls, wanting to compete with the big boys, huh?" laughed the skinhead as his two friends stepped forward.

"Huh, you wanna fight?" said one

"HUH!?" exclaimed the other with a sneer.

"Enough," said Tenya waving his arms in a chopping motion, "We should not be fighting here, at such a prestigious academy!"

"Screw off four eyes," waved one of them.

Before the situation could escalate, another voice rang out.

"Oy, Huh-huh brothers, you're being idiots," said a male with messy purple hair

"Huh?"

"Yes you."

"Huh!?"

"Keep going."

"HAAAAH!?"

The trio turned around to the source of the voice before suddenly freezing up, their eyes glazed over.

"Walk back home idiots," said the student.

They obeyed, stumbling forward in a daze.

"Thanks," said Ochako, a bit confused at what had happened.

"Nothing to thank for, they were blocking my way," grunted the purple hair student before walking away.

"Uraraka-san, what happened?" asked Itsuka.

Ochako almost broke into tears as she gave the story to Itsuka, who could only grip her fists in anger and helplessness. It was just in Izuku's nature to help others when needed, even if it endangered his own self.

When Ochako finished, she immediately made up her mind and stormed towards the U.A. building, hoping to find a staff member. They would hear what she had to say. Itsuka quickly gave chase to Ochako, with Tenya following the two. He also made up his mind on what to do to repay Izuku for his own selfishness.

Meanwhile, a man with shaggy hair and bags under his eyes stared at the commotion before mentally memorizing the purple hair kid's face.

* * *

Momo was sitting in front of her desk, reading some advanced chemistry books to further her quirk. She peeked at her cellphone and noted it was roughly time that U.A. High finished their entrance exam and excitedly waited for Izuku to text her. She was so sure that he was going to get in, and they had plans to eat dinner together at a nice restaurant, her treat as it was a tad expensive, as well as to celebrate.

Her phone vibrated, which she quickly and giddily picked it up. She quickly started reading the text, her smile slowly disappearing as she read the text. Finishing with it, she quickly jumped out of her bed, changing clothes as swift as possible.

"Mom, I'm going out!" Momo shouted as she donned a jacket to finish her attire and shoved her feet into her boots.

She quickly ran to the one place she was sure Izuku would be at.

* * *

Izuku sat on the shores of Dagaboh Beach, watching the sunset as the waves gently lapped the shores. Every now and then, a piece of trash would come up, and Izuku would just stretch his arms to grab it and toss it into the nearby trash can. He wasn't too worried about trash building up here, as the nearby community had decided to actively patrol the beaches for trash now that it was down to a manageable level.

Still, Izuku watched the shores with cloudy eyes as he thought back to the exam. He didn't regret his choice, but thinking back now, would U.A. really have killed some students? The bullets most of the villain bots had fired were rubber bullets, made to incapacitate. He had forgotten about Recovery Girl, who could have just healed most if not all the students. Add the fact there had been no casualties in the past, it was highly unlikely the skinhead was actually in danger. Still, it hurt that he ruined his own chances in getting into U.A. now. His dream and promise now hinged on his choice, and he felt like he would be failing All Might if he didn't get in.

His mother just hugged him when he came back home in tears, unable to do anything but let him cry on her shoulder. Afterward, Izuku just dropped his items and left for the beach.

"Guess this would make Bakugo happy if I didn't make it in," chuckled Izuku with a depressing tone, "He did say he wanted to be the only one to make it in."

Standing up, Izuku took off his sandals and waded down the water, letting it lap over his ankles. He looked towards the setting sun, letting it's warmth wash over him as he pondered what to do next.

"There are other schools with Heroic courses," debated Izuku to himself, "Their exams don't start until later in the month, I could always go for those. Shiketsu High has the same prestige as U.A., but it's so far away. Not to mention expensive as I'd probably have to rent a dorm there."

Izuku said this himself to hype himself up, but all it did was hurt him even more. Unable to contain his emotions, he began to kneel down and almost cry once more. He wanted to go to U.A. Heroics with Itsuka, Momo, and Ochako!

"Izuku-kun!"

Izuku slowly turned around to see Momo wading into the water, already having tossed her boots away to keep them dry.

"Momo-chan," whispered Izuku as she reached Izuku.

"I read your text," said Momo as her breath heaved, aware it was making her already prominent chest go up and down, enough to hypnotize many men or women, depending on taste, yet Izuku did not seem to notice. "Please, explain to me how you think you didn't get in. Was it the written portion? The practical? I refuse to believe that someone with your skill and smarts would be unable to get in."

The two of them waded out of the ocean water, Momo dragging Izuku by the hand, where Momo produced some towels with her Quirk to dry themselves off.

Momo listened patiently as Izuku described to her what had happened. After finishing his tale, Momo was left to ponder about it deeply before it finally clicked on her.

"Oh Izuku," said Momo softly as she gave him a hug, "You're so kind, always watching out for others. But if you think about it more, then you'll find the answer. I know you made it in."

"Huh?" asked Izuku, unable to form an intelligent reply.

Momo gave a soft giggle, her chest moving a bit as they pressed on his body. Izuku had to fight back a blush, now very aware of her chest.

"Tell me, what makes a hero... well a hero? What defines their actions?" asked Momo.

"A hero is one that can save others, even at the cost of their own safety," answered Izuku automatically, "It's not measured by the size of his/her power, but rather the strength of their heart. The courage to go beyond, like All Might."

"Exactly," smiled Momo as she pulled back, "Do you think a prestigious school like U.A. would overlook something like that? I'm sure the examiners were closely monitoring each examinee to not only verify the amount of points each examinee got, but to also check the aptitude of the examinee's quirk. Do you really think that the U.A. would fail someone who can take out a giant robot that had many fleeing, but did so to protect everyone else? I doubt All Might nor any other heroes would agree with their decision to fail you!"

"So the last boss...," trailed off Izuku.

"Most likely just a lie," finished Momo, "There has to be something else within the system. It can't just be solely comprised of Villain points."

As Izuku pondered about this, Momo hugged Izuku once more, "Plus, if my analysis is false and you don't get in, I would be severely disappointed and reject their offer. I will not go to a school that does not embody the true meaning of a hero."

"Momo-chan," said Izuku softly as Momo wrapped her hands around him.

The two of them stayed there for a bit, their faces gazing at each other until...

"Izuku!"

"Deku-kun!"

"Which name is it!? I cannot tell which one it is if you two say different names! Unless his full name is Izuku Deku!?"

Izuku and Momo quickly jumped in shock and separated from each other before looking towards the source of the voices. Izuku was surprised to see Itsuka, Ochako, and Tenya all looking for him.

"Izuku!" shouted Itsuka as she found him before rushing towards him, giving him a big hug, "Don't run off like that!"

"What are you guys doing here?" asked a puzzled Izuku, "And how'd you know I'd be here?"

"I asked Inko-obasan where you might be," replied Itsuka, "These two wanted to come with me."

"Indeed, I am Tenya Iida," announced Tenya to Izuku, "I wished to come so I could apologize for my actions earlier, both prior and during the exam!"

"And I wanted to see if you were alright," added Ochako, "Deku-kun, I know that'll you'll make it! There's no way they wouldn't let you in after seeing you beat up that giant robot!"

"Izuku, who are these people?" asked Momo.

The trio turned around to Momo, just noticing her now.

"Ah, Momo-chan, these are my friends," introduced Izuku, quickly getting out of Itsuka's hug before making some gestures, "This is Itsuka Kendo, my childhood friend. The other two are Ochako Uraraka and as you heard, Tenya Iida. They were all examinees at the exam with me. Everyone, this is Momo Yaoyorozu."

As Tenya gave his greetings, Itsuka could not help but narrow her eyes at Momo. Giving her a quick lookover, she knew a competitor when she saw one. She saw how close Momo had been standing next to Izuku, and how they called each other by their first name, showing close familiarity.

Ochako felt conflicted and confused. Her feminine senses told her Itsuka was interested in Izuku, and was fine with that. Now, after seeing Izuku in action and saving her life, she became interested in Izuku. She wasn't quite sure if she was just falling for Izuku hard or just had a crush, but it was there. And now there was another girl involved now, one just as interested. Ochako took a glance at both Itsuka and Momo's body and knew it was an uphill battle in terms of appearance. But it was one she wasn't going to give up.

Momo was in the same boat as the rest of the girls. She had seen just how hard Itsuka had hugged Izuku, and what the meaning conveyed. A simple friendship hug and a 'I'm interested in you, but you're too dense' hug was far different. It was a hug she herself had been using, too. She could also tell Ochako was also interested in Izuku too, but wasn't quite there yet.

While the three girls were having a silent war, Izuku was too busy talking with Tenya.

"Again, I feel like I must apologize for my behavior," said Tenya as his arms made a chopping motion, "I should not have assumed that you and the Ochako were there for fun! Especially since those first few seconds opened my eyes! And also the fact you risked your chances of getting in U.A. just to make sure everyone was safe! I may have been nervous, but that does not excuse my behavior! I could have helped in the rescue options with my speed, but I was too worried about myself!"

"It's alright, Iida-kun," chuckled Izuku, "No harm, no foul."

"By the way," said Tenya as he turned towards Momo, breaking the silent war between the three girls, "Are you part of the Yaoyorozu family that owns many financial institutions? And if you are, are you visiting? I thought the main family lived at the Aichi prefecture, which is quite far from here."

"Yes, my father and mother are the CEO and COO of the company," admitted Momo, causing the two girls to wince at the fact she was rich, "I am currently residing at a home nearby, though."

"She's going to U.A.," piped in Izuku, "She got in via recommendation! Isn't that amazing?"

"Indeed!" stated Tenya, "To get into such a prestigious school by recommendation is no easy feat! May I ask which recommendation you were given, academic or physical?"

"Academic," replied Momo, "Though I did get a good grade in the physical course."

Itsuka felt the path to Izuku become encumbered by obstacles everywhere. Rich, smart, talented, and a rocking body to boot. Though her body wasn't something to write off either. The one real advantage she had was that she knew Izuku better, and being a childhood friend meant special access to his house if needed.

Ochako felt like her uphill fight just became a mountain to scale, but rather than giving up, her spirit was burning to conquer that mountain.

* * *

Somewhere back at Izuku's house, Inko's mother senses rang. She looked out the window and gave a rather scary grin.

"My potential daughter-in-law senses are ringing!" laughed Inko, "I sense the chance to have lots of grandbabies to spoil! Oh Izuku, you player, getting the attention of more than one girl! Don't worry, I'll teach you how to woo them all!"

* * *

Suddenly, Izuku's stomach growled in hunger. Everyone looked at him as he gave a slight blush, ready to snicker when their stomachs also growled in hunger. Everyone looked to their own stomachs in embarrassment before they all started to laugh.

"Come on, let's go eat! Most of us have just finished a hard practical and taxing practical!" smiled Izuku as he gave a quick text to his mother that he would be eating out with friends. A reply text came back insisting that he eat with friends.

"Ooh, is there an all you can eat buffet around here?" asked Itsuka, "I haven't been here in so long!"

"All you can eat?" Ochako shyly and nervously asked. She wasn't sure if she had enough in her budget for such a thing, as they tended to be pricey.

"Can I came too, even though I didn't take the exam?" asked Momo.

"Of course!" nodded Izuku while the others nodded.

Her smile grew bigger as her eyes shone brightly before she raised her hand in the hand in excitement.

"Yaa! I know a buffet place nearby! It's at downtown and slightly pricey, but it'll be my treat!" cheered Momo, her personality becoming cheerful as 'bouncy bounce' vibes started to emit from her.

'It's like she just slapped us with just how rich she is, but at the same time, her bounciness is so cute that it makes it alright,' thought Izuku, Itsuka, and Ochako.

"Yaoyorozu-san! You must let me help pay for some of it!" demanded Tenya, "This is the perfect chance for me to make reparations and show that I am not a man with just mere words, but action! My family is well off too!"

In the end, they all went to an all you can eat Korean BBQ.

* * *

Back at U.A., Toshinori Yagi was in high spirits. After seeing his successor in action, it was difficult for him to hold back transforming in reaction to Izuku's action to save others despite the 'penalty'. Of course, that was false, but it did indeed reveal several people's true nature. When Aizawa Shota reported back, surveying the students after the exam, Toshinori also had to resist pounding the brat that made fun of his successor. Speaking of surveillance...

"I want this kid in my class," stated Shota, his scraggly hair all over his face, as he tossed a file to Nezu.

Nezu raised an eyebrow as he saw Hitoshi Shinso's file on his desk. Quickly pulling up the scores, he saw the Shinso only got eight villain points in total, and though the rescue points had yet to be fully accounted for, he doubted that Shinso got too many. He remembered seeing this face during the exam at Site G and didn't see any events that would've gotten him too many rescue points. Of course, the skinhead would be the first person in history to receive negative rescue points for his comments.

Still, he opened the file to check Shinso's quirk and fully raised his eyebrows.

"Brainwash," muttered Nezu, "Quite a useful Quirk indeed. This exam did not allow his Quirk to fully shine, though he could have done better in terms of rescue points. Very useful in rescue missions or even negotiations against villains."

"He helped defuse a fight," stated Shota, "I'd say that earns him some rescue points."

"Not to play devil's advocate here," said Toshinori, inserting himself in the conversation, "But does the young man have what it takes to keep up with the Heroics Course? I'm looking through his file right now, and his physical abilities are not as impressive as most of the students we are considering for the Heroics Course. There was even a girl who's quirk looks like it is just invisibility, and she achieved 20 villain points and 25 rescue points. Granted she could sneak up on most of the robots that couldn't see her, but in terms of physical ability, she is far superior to him."

Nezu could only nod in agreement at that logic.

"I'll train him up then," said Shota bluntly, "Get him up to par."

"Within two months?" asked Toshinori, "Even I would have trouble training someone up to par."

'Though not with Izuku,' Toshinori mentally added.

"I will... think about it," nodded Nezu, "I have been thinking about expanding the Heroics course from the usual forty students, but the budget, as well as the load on the teacher, will be greater."

Nezu pondered for a while longer while the two teachers leaned in to hear his decision.

"Aizawa-kun, I will consider your request after we completely review over his test scores and practical scores," stated Nezu, "There will be rescue points added in for separating a fight, but it may not be enough. Depending on his test score and his willingness to put the effort, I will consider putting him as a reserve student. However, I have two conditions. One, when you test them in the Quirk Apprehension Test, Shinso must not place in last place. I know with his quirk, it would be unfair, but we have someone who's quirks make them invisible, and it could be clearly seen that she has trained hard."

"Fair enough," nodded Shota, "What's the second one?"

"The second one is the most important one of all," stated Nezu as he leaned forward, his eyes shaded by shadow. Shota leaned forward even more, showing that he was listening. "You... must have your students attend the orientation first!"

Shota almost face-faulted at this condition, but Nezu continued, "You know we have 40 reserve seating in the gym for students in the heroic courses! We always buy them watches and writing utensils as a gift for being able to get in! But every time, we have to throw half of them away or reuse them because you always keep on doing the same thing! I don't mind you expelling students that won't succeed, but wait until after we give them gifts! Especially this year because we have to order a new batch as we already used up the 20 in reserve last year because we knew you weren't taking Class A to the orientation ceremony again!"

"... Ok," promised Shota, slightly backing off from the ranting principal. He decided not to push on his buttons for a while.

* * *

"So you're living around here Ochako-chan?" asked Izuku as they were eating their meat. Ochako almost foolishly ordered rice when Itsuka stopped her, saying it would be better to fill up on meat to get their buck for the price.

"Yea, my parents built one of the buildings here for the landlord, so the landlord allowed me to live there for free," nodded Ochako, "But it's just me. It gets a little lonely sometimes."

"Well feel free to visit my place any time," said Izuku.

"Indeed, if you need, you can live with me," offered Momo, "My parents went overboard with my living quarters, so now I'm living alone with servants and maids that come and go just to help clean. It would be nice to have some company."

"I'll... think about it," said Ochako. She didn't want to burden Momo, but it would lighten the burden on her parents. Not to mention she would like the company. Living alone for three days now, she felt a bit lonely.

"Meat's ready!" announced Itsuka, who had taken upon herself to be the main cook. Tenya had wanted to take responsibility, but a firm slap on the hand from Itsuka made him change his mind.

They all began to dig in eagerly, consuming the meat at a fast pace. Tenya took it to himself to help order more meat for them all as well as water. No soda was ordered as they all knew it would just fill them up faster.

Out of all of them, Itsuka, Ochako, and Tenya were amazed at the amount Momo could consume until she explained her quirk. The five of them enjoyed their meal, and when they felt full, Itsuka went ahead and ordered some cold udon noodles. The rest were first confused at such an order until Itsuka tossed the noodles into the metal grill that was soaked with the marinade of their meat. Watching the noodles soak in the oils, the group couldn't help but drool at the sight of it.

"Dig in!" smiled Itsuka, and they all did so eagerly.

"Oh god I'm so full," moaned Ochako as she laid back on her chair.

"Thank you for cooking for us," said Momo as she passed her credit card to the waiter for her to charge it. She didn't even let Tenya attempt to pay for half of it, telling him he could just buy them all a meal next time. Tenya huffed but agreed to it on the condition that the meal wouldn't be composed of something cheap, but something around the same price.

"Yea you really knew how to cook," cheered Ochako.

"Indeed, I would have never imagined using noodles as the end meal," nodded Tenya, lifting his glasses up.

"Itsuka has always been like a big sister figure to all her friends," smiled Izuku, "Always taking care of anyone that needs help. She was my first friend after Bakugo became a jerk. I was so sad when she had to move away, but now we get to see each other again! She helped inspire me to help others."

Itsuka blushed as she crossed her legs shyly at Izuku's praise.

"Such devotion to justice!" praised Tenya, "I will be just as dedicated to helping others!"

After they finally left, Tenya and Izuku accompanied the girls to the train station, where Tenya and Itsuka would be taking it.

"I'll see you soon!" said Itsuka as she hugged Izuku once more, "I know you'll make it!"

Izuku then accompanied Momo and Ochako to Ochako's house, who waved them goodbye and gave both of them a hug before leaving.

The last stop was Momo's house.

"I'll see you at U.A. for sure," nodded Momo, "I know that my analysis has to be correct."

"I trust you," smiled Izuku, "We'll both be at U.A., with Iida-kun, Itsuka-chan, and Ochako-chan."

As he was about to leave, Momo swiftly took a step forward and gave Izuku a peck to the cheek, causing his whole head to turn red.

"I had a fun time tonight," smiled Momo, "Thank you for introducing me to the others."

With that, she turned around to walk towards her home, her waist moving side to side as she walked a bit. Izuku couldn't help but stare at the hypnotizing waist as it got further and further before shaking his head out of the trance and quickly ran back home.

* * *

 **Hoped you guys enjoyed it! Leave a review!**

 **As I said, I've been busy with Destiny 2, with all the new stuff, light level, and iron banner. Aka salty banner because of how much salt you either consume or toss to other people. In short, excuses everywhere. Its just gonna get worst when KH3 finally comes out.**

 **Rekai will be and on and off OC, not important enough in the story, but enough to sprinkle advice here and there. Afterall, whats the point of going to a dojo if you're not going to pick at your teacher's brain?**

 **Still having attack name problems, I've got something though. It's starting to come into formation. Was going to name the bazooka attack Mesopotamia Smash, making each arm like the longest famous twin rivers, the Tigris Euphrates river. THen I thought that might not be such a good idea. Still working on it.**

 **Also, wow. I did not see me hitting past 1k follows and over 9000 views in two chapters. Guess I'm doing something right lol.**

 **Harem hasn't changed. Still Itsuka, Momo, Ochako, and Tsuyu are confirmed. Tsuyu was one that I had debated with another student, but decided to say fk it. I know, people want the rest of 1A girls and prob some of 1B girls, but I have plans/pairing already for the majority of them.**

 **I've still yet to watch the My Hero Academia Movie Two Heroes, so I should do that soon. My friend/beta tells me about it quite a bit, and how a special girl in there would be perfect in the story. I'll decide that when I actually do watch it.**

 **Again, people have asked about or for Haki. Answer is No, but I do have something in mind that might take place of it. No spoilers, though! It won't come to any time soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yaa new chapter!** **Reminder, I have a pat reon, look up azndrgn making fanfic. Donators get perks!**

 **This story has been beta by TheMischieviousPuppyDog, mangapyro** **, and Ezylrb. THank them for their help in this!**

 **Anyways I have been thinking about Haki, bouncing it off with my friend and contemplating about it. I might put a poll up about it, I might not, depending on my own muse. If, and this is a huge IF, I do put Haki, it's not going to show up until much later into the story. And I do mean much later, not like 4-5 chapters later. I already have plans where to put it. Not to mention I might not do all the aspects of Haki. As with all the gears. I already have those planned out. You'll all just have to wait patiently for when it comes.**

 **Anyways enough of me talking, on to the chapter!**

* * *

Toshinori was happily humming as he left the examination recording room for the final time. Everyone had been judged on their practical as well as the theoretical, and so scores should be sent out soon. He had just finished his own recording for his successor in his hero mode when he ran into Shota coming out of his own recording.

"Aizawa-kun!" greeted Toshinori, "Did you just finish yours?"

"Yea," groaned Shota, "Hitoshi Shinso did well on the theoretical exam, but on the practical even with the added rescue points, he only got 8 villain points and 20 rescue points, 28 points in total. Even if he did disband an argument, it didn't get him much from the panel of 7 judges."

"Still, he did do quite well with a quirk like his," nodded Toshinori, "But being honest, you were in better physical condition and better prepared when you took your examination, even if it wasn't fighting robots like in the past. Young Shinso could have at least bought a staff or baton to fight with."

"Well, I'll be helping him with that," muttered Shota as he began to leave. He suddenly stopped, his face contorting in disgust at what he was going to do next.

"All Might... I have a favor to ask of you," said Shota as he gritted his teeth as what he was doing, "I need you to help me plan a workout schedule to push Shinsho's body as much as possible."

Shota knew he could come up with one, but despite that, he knew All Might was the expert at this, considering his own build and experience.

Toshinori couldn't resist smalling and transforming into his All Might form, " **Hahaha! Don't worry, I was expecting such a request. Luckily, I've already prepared it for you!"**

With a flourish, he took out a stack of papers from somewhere and presented it to Shota.

" **Behold, my self-designed 45-day workout plan, the 'Go the distance! Get into Heroics, American Dream!' plan!"**

Shota gingerly took the papers and scanned over it, seeing All Might had completely mapped out the ideal plan, including sleep and diet as well as exercise, and even some time for possible weaponry use.

"Why weaponry time?" asked Shota curiously.

" **Not to be mean, but young Shinso doesn't seem to have the genetics for a large build, even with my plans. Shinso can easily detain a villain with his quirk, but he doesn't have the means to hold him for long. Most likely a small hit will wake up his captures, meaning they could run away before he has the chance to completely subdue them! But with a weapon, say like your cloth, he could detain enemies long enough to transfer them to the authorities!"**

"Makes sense," nodded Shota, as he had already thought about that. He just wanted to see if All Might did too.

" **As long as he follows this schedule, then he should have no problem getting into that reserve spot! Well I must go! Farewell!"** waved All Might as he dashed off into the distance.

"I don't know how I'll cope when he comes teaching in this school," groaned Shota as we walked away.

* * *

 _A few days later_

Izuku was on the workout machine, focusing on his lower body when Inko barged into the room.

"Izuku, it's here!" Inko said quickly, holding out a letter with the clear U.A. symbol on it.

Izuku quickly snatched the letter, almost shaking in excitement. Giving him his space, Inko quickly walked back to the kitchen to wait for the news.

Izuku looked at the envelope in nervousness before finally ripping open the sticker, flipping it open to see a small circular device inside, Quickly placing it on his desk, he leaned back on his chair as the device activated, projecting a video from inside it.

" **This is a projection!"** declared All Might as his greeting, surprising Izuku.

"All Might? Isn't this a letter from U.A?" asked Izuku to himself.

" **Haha! You may be wondering why I'm here!"** stated All Might, " **Well the reason I have been staying here lately is because I will be teaching at U.A.!"**

Suddenly, a hand appeared at the lower left of the screen, waving at All Might and tell him to hurry up.

" **What? Get to the point? Whatever needs to be said can be said later? Hmph, fine,"** pouted All Might, " **For your written portion, you aced it. You achieved the highest score, along with one other examinee! An impressive score, but that alone does not guarantee your entrance! As for the practical, you achieved 62 points, until you decided to face that trap villain. You were warned that doing so would result in losing 75% of your current points, making your points docked to 15 points only. With such a value, I'm afraid your entry to U.A. High's Heroic Course would be denied..."**

Izuku froze at that statement and looked down in sadness before his eyes landed on a group photo that had been taken. Momo, Ochako, and Itsuka were smiling at the bottom row while Izuku and Tenya were on the top row, standing proud. He remembered their words and looked back up to the projection.

" **... If it wasn't for the fact that you were all tricked into thinking that! If you recall, Present Mic merely said 'might' when he was talking about the punishment. It was done to test your spirit as a hero and to face the odds! There was no penalty in facing the giant faux villain! The villain was worth 0 points, nothing more, nothing less. That means your villain points stay at 62 points! Which is easily more than enough to get in! But wait, there's more than that!"**

All Might quickly pointed to another television set while posing, all the while the cameraman was gesturing for All Might to go faster, " **Behold, I am also an entertainer! Let's watch this video!"**

With a click of a button from All Might, the side screen suddenly expanded to fill up a quarter of the projection, with All Might still in there.

Within the screen was Ochako, Tenya, and Itsuka, all entering in what seemed to be the teacher's lounge.

"Wait, what are they doing there?" asked Izuku to nobody in particular.

"Um... Excuse me," said Ochako as soon as they were all standing in front of Present Mic.

" **These three came straight to the staff room. Why did they come? Well, let's find out!"**

"Umm, do you remember the curly haired boy with freckles? He's kind of tall, just a little shorter than him," gestured Ochako, pointing at Tenya.

"Indeed, we want to talk about the student who was wearing a green tracksuit, and took on the 0 point faux villain at Battle Site B!" declared Tenya, his right arm moving in a chopping motion.

"If it helps, his name is Izuku," piped in Itsuka, "Examinee 2234."

"Yea, him, Deku," continued Ochako adopting a fierce expression on her face before she continued, "Would it be possible to give him my points!?"

Izuku blinked in shock and awe at what Ochako was doing as she continued, "Deku was the strongest and coolest one out there! I think... no, I know that he had the most points within our exam site! He had the highest chance of getting in! Yet he willingly threw most of his points out to save not only me but a bunch of other ungrateful jerks! He saved my life!"

It was here then Tenya piped in, "Take my points as well! Don't take all of hers, take some of mine to supplement it! I had the power to save others, and maybe even prevent him from losing his points if I had acted. But instead, I selfishly only thought about myself, thinking about my points and chances of getting into U.A.! Yet not only was he able to do something, but he also did so without hesitation! My own cowardice cost him his chance, something I cannot live with myself!"

As tears pooled in Izuku's eyes while he covered his mouth, All Might paused the video to speak, " **Though while having a powerful Quirk, it was your actions that touched others. Your noble and selfless acts have reached deeply into their hearts and spurred them into action!"**

The video continued, and both Ochako and Tenya bowed towards Present Mic,

"Please," begged both of them, "There's nobody else more worthy who deserves to accepted into U.A. than him!"

Present Mic had to fight the urge to smile before looking to Itsuka, "And you?"

"Izuku has always been selfless," sighed Itsuka but smiling, "Despite the fact it could hurt him physically or mentally, he has always leaped in to save others, even if it meant costing him his chance and breaking his promise to me. I'm sure Izuku would feel guilty if he got in but cost you two your chances. So if it's possible, take some of my points as well! If we split between three of us, I'm sure we can give him enough points while getting in."

Seeing Itsuka also bow, Present Mic couldn't help but put a huge smile on his face at the sight of all three of them.

" **Indeed, a person with your heart is very rare. To be born with such a golden heart... Never forget that. In addition, this exam was not solely based on just villain points!"**

The video continued with Present Mic asking them to lift up their heads, "Sorry, but even if you all ask, we cannot just assign your points to him."

The trio was about to argue when Present Mic lifted his hand to stop them, allowing him to continue, "Plus, there's no need for it anyways. Not with his talent and heart to inspire. Trust me, I know he'll definitely pass."

" **How could a hero course reject people who saves others and does the right thing?"** said All Might calmly as the side screen shrunk down and he walked close to the camera, letting it slowly pan back to his face " **Call it lip service? Call it cheesy? Think all you want, in this job, risking one's life to put those things into practice is needed! And so, there are rescue points! Given by a panel of the harshest judges, seven in total! It's the other basic ability we look at here!"**

Izuku couldn't help but thank Momo that her analysis was spot on.

" **Izuku Midoriya! Villain Points: 62! Rescue Points: 70! For a total of 132 points! Don't think the judges didn't notice your actions before the giant faux villain! They were quite impressed with how you would aid others, preventing them from being in danger! The giant villain just solidified their judgment about you! For the first time since U.A. has opened, you are the only applicant that has managed to achieve full rescue points! Not only that, but you shattered the previous highest records by a whopping 32 points, which was mine by the way!"**

Izuku could scarcely stop the tears streaming down his cheeks as the camera panned back to All Might's back as he slowly turned around to the camera in an epic manner. He raised his hand towards the camera, as if gesturing Izuku to come forth, " **Come, Young Midoriya. This is just the beginning of your journey. You've certainly showed everyone just what you're made of, and you went Plus Ultra. This is your hero academia!"**

Izuku couldn't help but only nod his head as he tried to wipe off his tears. Once he finally did so, he took the recorded projection to the kitchen so he could share the news with his mother, Inko.

* * *

To the majority of the applicants, they received a projection letter of Nezu introducing himself before showing their scores for the theoretical and practical below him before a final statement whether or not they were accepted into whatever course they were applying for or even being allowed into the general studies course. It was roughly the same recording that was always used for every applicant. Only a few students received different recording if they had done something to be recognized. For instance, both Ochako, Tenya, and Itsuka received different recordings from the vast majority in recognition for their willingness to sacrifice their points for Izuku. Another student to receive a different recording was Hitoshi Shinso.

Shinso was staring at the envelope addressed to him from U.A. After several prodding from his mother, he finally gained the courage to open the letter in the privacy of his room.

The recorded projection showed up to reveal not Nezu or All Might, but rather Aizawa Shota.

"Hey. Bet your curious about your results," stated Shota in a rather lax manner, "And I bet you're wondering, who the hell is this guy?"

Shinso couldn't help but nod at that question.

"Well I'm one of the teachers at U.A. High," continued Shota, "Usually the principal, Nezu, does this crap, but I decided to do yours. Your theoretical exam was good. In your practical, you earned 8 villain points, which should be obvious that that isn't enough to even be considered."

Shinso could only grit his teeth as he heard this. It just wasn't fair, his quirk wasn't suitable for this type of exam, nor was it flashy enough! His quirk, Brainwash, made people automatically assume he would become a villain.

"But then I saw you act after the exam," continued Shota, causing him to perk up, "Nice job diffusing that potential fight. I was going to intervene, but you stopped it first without even throwing a punch. Not many people can do so, since a lot of people are so gung ho about violence. During the exam and after, there were also rescue points to consider. Unfortunately, even with your act, you only earned 20 rescue points from the judges giving you a total of 28 points. Not enough to be considered."

Shinso's head dropped back down in depression.

"However, I am quite curious about your quirk, Brainwash," continued Shota, "Such a potentially useful quirk wouldn't have revealed itself in U.A.'s practical exam, especially since we placed the rule that you can't interfere with other students. It's only because I saw you use it to stop the fight did I investigate you a little closer. So thus, using my power and influence as a teacher, you're in a rather curious spot."

Shinso slowly looked up back at the projection in disbelief, his eyes showing a glimmer of hope and tears.

"Nezu has agreed to give you a reserve ranking spot in the Heroic's Course," continued Shota with a yawn, "You'll be placed in the General Studies class, but when it comes to specific Heroic course events, you'll be going with them. However, there is a condition to this spot. Within the next two months, you'll have to undergo hellish physical training. As of right now, you can't compare to those who have been training with their quirks and/or physical aptitude, who's ability have been shown to be able to combat the robots. There was even a girl who's quirk is just invisibility, and yet she showed enough physical strength and cunning to gain entry to the course, meaning she's physically stronger than you."

With that, Aizawa slowly pushed his bangs out of his eyes before giving a maniacal smile to the camera, the maniacal gleam also seen in his eyes.

"If you want to prove yourself, then come to Mustufa Local Park. You should be getting this message on March 5th, so get over here on the 6th at 7 in the morning sharp. I know you live somewhere close there, and I'm going to train your ass. If you don't show up, I'm going to assume you don't want this chance. This is your chance to show your Plus Ultra."

Shinso couldn't help but try to stop his tears with his eyes as he nodded in agreement, already making plans to do so.

* * *

"Alright, my letter came!" said the ungrateful skinhead whom Izuku had saved during the entrance exam. He quickly opened it to have the projection show a recorded message from Nezu, showing the initial same recording as everyone. However, this changed as a new recording overlaid the prerecorded one, as Nezu wanted to make a statement.

"As you can tell, despite your rather average score in the theoretical, you achieved 38 villain points! A rather decent score."

"Not too shabby, if I say so myself," bragged the skinhead, waiting for Nezu to tell him he was in.

"However, villain points were not the only thing we were looking for. We were also careful to pay attention to rescue points. Now then, let me show you an interesting video," said Nezu as he drank his tea.

The video revealed him distracting other examinee with petty ways, such as pointing to absolutely nothing while gasping, causing them to look away while he destroyed the villain bots. Another scene showed him taking a villain bot that somebody was clearly already fighting and about to destroy it. He had been hiding behind some wreckage, waiting for that chance. However, as these fell into the more gray area of hindering other examinee's, he wasn't immediately disqualified. Another revealed him in a fetal position. And lastly, there was a recording of him dissing Izuku's rescue.

"And so," proclaimed Nezu as the video was finished, "Our panel of judges have agreed to a unanimous decision! Orkaba Ka! 38 villain points and -58 rescue points! Yes, there have been negative points given before, but nothing like yours! That gives you a total of -20 points! For the first time in U.A.'s history, you are the only one examinee to receive a negative score in your total! Congratulations on such an achievement, and if it wasn't obvious, your application has been rejected completely. You won't even be accepted to any of our other courses here. We will not send a copy of this video to other schools offering Heroic Courses as we do not want to hinder your chances with them, as much as I would love to do so. Hopefully, this will teach you humility. Goodbye and try again at another school!"

The skinhead could only stare as the video ended before curling up into a ball and crying.

"Mom! The mouse was mean to me!"

* * *

Later that night at 8, Toshinori Yagi was standing at Dagubah Beach, admiring the view of the stars as the ocean waves gently lapped the shores, providing a soothing sound for him. His mind wandered back to the staff meeting as they were discussing the scores of the top 10.

 _Minor Flashback_

"Damn, first place this year rocked!" said one staff member, "62 points and a whopping full 70 rescue points? To which nobody has actually ever gotten full points on that!?

In front of them all were the top 10 scores listed in front of them.

 _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **: Izuku Midoriya: 62 Villain, 70 Rescue.**_

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **: Tenya Iida: 52 Villain, 30 Rescue**_

 _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **: Katsuki Bakugo: 77 Villain, 0 Rescue**_

 _ **4**_ _ **th**_ _ **: Itsuka Kendo: 25 Villain, 50 Rescue**_

 _ **5**_ _ **th**_ _ **: Eijiro Kirishima: 39 Villain, 35 Rescue**_

 _ **6**_ _ **th**_ _ **: Ochako Uraraka: 28 Villain, 45 Rescue**_

 _ **7**_ _ **th**_ _ **: Ibara Shiozaki: 36 Villain, 32 Rescue**_

 _ **8**_ _ **th**_ _ **: Tetsutetsu Tetsutsu: 49 Villain, 10 Rescue**_

 _ **9**_ _ **th**_ _ **: Fumikage Tokoyami: 47 Villain, 10 Rescue**_

 _ **10**_ _ **th**_ _ **: Yosetsu Awase: 50 Villain, 6 Rescue**_

"That third place guy, Katsuki Bakugo, is a tough one. He would've been second for sure if not for those last minute addition of rescue points to Tenya Iida. 77 points all from villains only. Even so, when the faux villain came out, he just went even faster destroying all the other robots while everyone was running," piped another one.

Toshinori just sat in the back, resisting the temptation to transform and brag about his successor, and smirking.

 _Flashback ends._

"Mr. Yagi!" greeted Izuku as he arrived at the beach, knowing to keep his identity a secret.

"Young Midoriya!" greeted Toshinori, "I see you got my text message. Congrats on passing. Just so you know, I had no influence in the judgment process. Didn't want to seem like I was playing favorites, and it seemed like you would be the type to think that would be cheating."

"Thanks for the concern," bowed Izuku, "So you're going to be teaching at U.A.? Makes sense why you were at this prefecture for so long when your agency is at Roppongi in Minato."

"Aye, I was originally offered a job there while searching for a successor," nodded Toshinori, "Though you made that job so much easier for me. So instead, I shall be guiding the latest batch of heroes while being able to help you better control One for All!"

"Thank you very much!" bowed Izuku once more.

Though he could use 100% of it right now, he couldn't control it well. Sure he could use it multiple times, but each time he used it, he would stagger, as if overextending a punch. Such a huge opening could prove fatal, as All Might had proven when he sparred with him before. Layering One for All all around his body didn't help either for using 100%, as he still staggered. 60% was ok to use only for mobility purposes. For fighting purposes, he was best at using 50% for now.

"Oh, that reminds me," piped up Izuku, "My mom wants me to invite you for dinner! Says she wants to thank you for helping train me."

"Well if it's an honest request," started Toshinori before transforming into All Might, " **Then I have no reason to refuse such a request from the lady!"**

"Holy crap, it's All Might!" said a guy with his girlfriend.

"No way, how long was he here?" asked the girl.

" **Err, run young Midoriya!"** shouted All Might as he dashed away, " **Carolina Dash!"**

* * *

Two days later, Izuku had gotten on the computer, putting on the headset before creating a video chat room while waiting. Seconds later, three windows appeared on his screen.

"Ya ho!" waved Itsuka from her side.

"Greetings," said Tenya with his right arm in a chopping motion.

"We're here!" greeted Momo and Ochako together at one screen. Since Ochako didn't have a computer at her own apartment yet, she was with Momo, who lived closer to her. Ochako had to get used to the fact that Momo lived at a freaking mansion, or something similar to it. It took her a good minute to get used to this fact before she could relax.

What also helped was that the video camera Momo had connected to a large television so they didn't have to squish together, along with a microphone that easily picked up their voices.

"So, you all pass?" asked Izuku with a relaxed tone as he leaned back on his chair.

"Yep!" said all of them, "You too, right?"

"Yea," grinned Izuku before giving a rather evil smirk, "You guys all knew about the rescue points from Present Mic didn't you."

"Ehehehe, what gave you that idea?" whistled Ochako and the others while Momo looked at them curiously.

Izuku merely took a video clip that he had managed to take from the projection and put it up for them to see.

"Uwaaa!?" blushed Itsuka as she covered her face with her hands, making them bigger so they could cover her face.

Tenya coughed to the side while bringing his glasses up. Ochako had it the worse as she began to stammer and float away from the couch she was sitting on. She quickly released it as she felt herself getting sick, though her face was still crimson.

"I'm surprised they showed you that video to you," noted Momo, "Isn't that kind of private?"

"Ehehehe," sweat dropped Izuku nervously, "Err who was on your projection?"

"Principal Nezu," stated all of them.

"Deku-kun, who was on your projection?" asked Ochako, switching the subject back.

"Well," hesitated Izuku, "... don't tell anyone, but it was All Might."

"ALL MIGHT!?" shouted all of them, the speech bubble going right through Izuku's ears and almost deafening him.

"How come you got All Might for yours!?" shouted Itsuka.

"Well, it might be because... I placed first in the whole thing?"

"Wow you placed first?" asked Ochako, "How many points? I got 28 villain points, 45 rescue. They gave me a lot of rescue for some reason."

"Probably because you offered your points for Izuku," chirped in Itsuka, "I got 25 villain and 50 rescue. I helped a lot of people during my exam, and I think they gave me a bit of extra."

"52 villain, 30 rescue," volunteered Tenya, "I do not feel like I deserve those rescue points, though. Ochako was the first to give up her points without hesitation, and though I offered, I cannot forgive myself for hesitating back in the exam."

"It's alright," soothed Momo, "Most people wouldn't think to fight, but rather flee. It's why we're training to be heroes! What did you get, Izuku."

"62 villain points and 70 rescue points," answered Izuku. He blinked as they all gawked at him.

"That's... 132 points," gasped Momo, "Izuku, you completely shattered the previous highest record by 32 points! Not even All Might got that high of a score!"

"Wow go Izuku," teased Itsuka with a melodious laugh.

"Indeed, you certainly deserve it!" praised Tenya.

They planned to meet up to celebrate their acceptance letters once more. Tenya had found a restaurant for them to celebrate and insisted on paying for them all.

"Oh, Itsuka-chan, did you want to meet up with grandmaster Rekai again?" asked Izuku, "I'm sure she'd be happy to see you again."

"That'd be nice," nodded Itsuka, "We can both go together!"

"Ooh, I want to come!" cheered Ochako.

"Indeed, a place where you learned how to fight and utilize your quirk would be most intriguing!" said Tenya.

"It would be nice to see more of the city," smiled Momo.

"Great, then we can meet up this Friday! My school ends on Thursday!" cheered Izuku, "Everyone good with this?"

"Yea!" cheered all of them. Though inside Itsuka, she made a grumpy noise as she wanted to be with only Izuku when they went to meet Rekai. It would almost be like a date! But she couldn't refuse such an honest request from the other three.

* * *

Friday arrived, and as Izuku was about to run out to meet up with the others before heading to the dojo, he met with someone he never thought he'd see waiting in front of his door.

"Bakugo?" blinked Izuku, questioning his eyesight right now.

"Fight me, right now Deku," demanded Katsuki.

"Here?" asked Izuku with a raised eyebrow, "In front of my house?"

"Hell no!" shouted Katsuki, "I meant get your ass out and follow me to the park! We can have our showdown there!"

Izuku gave a sigh of annoyance as he closed the door behind him, "Bakugo, I'm planning to meet up with friends. Can we do this afterwards?"

"Fuck no," demanded Katsuki as he turned around, "We're throwing down right here, right now! You fucked up my grand plans to be the first and only student from Aldera Junior High! So we're going to decide who's the best now!"

Katsuki turned back just to see Izuku jumping off the balcony of the building 5 stories up. Quickly leaning over the edge, he saw Izuku land perfectly safe on the ground before dashing away.

"Get back here Deku!" shouted Katsuki as he also jumped off the balcony, using his explosions to control his descent towards the ground while chasing after Izuku.

* * *

Momo, Ocahco, Itsuka, and Tenya were waiting at the base of the stairs leading to the temple, wondering where Izuku was.

"Hey I see him!" said Momo, using some binoculars she created, "And he's... being chased by another person?"

"Is he being harassed!?" gasped Tenya, "We must go to his aid!"

"Wait, Yaoyorozu-san, is the person chasing him have blonde spiky hair, and angry face, and constantly yelling 'DIE!'?" asked Itsuka.

"DIE!"

"Yes, Kendo-san, that's exactly what he's saying," sweatdropped Momo.

"That'll be Katsuki Bakugo," growled Itsuka, "What does he want now?"

"Is there a history between them?" asked Ochako.

"Bakugo was... still is Izuku's main bully," scoffed Itsuka, "You'd think the butt whooping he got when he tried to come into the dojo and saving his life would make him tone it down, but noo. Izuku claims he has, but he sometimes believes in the best of people a little too much."

Then in a smaller but softer tone, she added, "But that's what makes him special."

Before anyone could call her out on that, Izuku had arrived.

"Sorry, but he insists on coming," sighed Izuku as he came to a stop.

"Deku! Stop running away from me, you faggot!" roared Katsuki as he also came to a stop.

"Persistent much?" chirped in Rekai, surprising all of them.

"Whoa, when you get here, and how long were you here?" shrieked Ochako.

"About the time you guys heard this boy yelling 'Die'," shrugged Rekai, "I could hear him from all the way up from my dojo, so I decided to come down to see what was going on. He was screaming it for a good while."

"Wait, we didn't even hear that until just now," questioned Tenya.

"That's because of her quirk, Sonar," whispered Itsuka quickly, "She can hear things a lot better than, well almost anyone."

"You! Old Hag!" shouted Katsuki as soon he saw Rekai.

"That's not polite!" lectured Tenya, only for Rekai to raise her cane.

"Eh, I let people call me that," chuckled Rekai, "But boy, do you want me to kick your ass again? You remember what happened last time."

Katsuki surprisingly didn't reply, just mumbling under his breath.

"Now that he's shut up, I know I heard Itsuka's voice around here," said Rekai, turning towards her.

"Grandmaster Rekai, it's good to see you again in good health," bowed Itsuka.

"Hehehe, so it is you," chuckled Rekai, "Come to see me again, or is it Izuku you wanted to see more?"

"Both," blushed Itsuka, her whole face turning red.

Luckily or unluckily for her, Izuku didn't hear that as he was busy with Katsuki prodding him, challenging him once more.

"All right, all you can come up to my dojo," said Rekai as she turned back towards the stairs.

"Kendo-san, not to be rude, but is she...," Momo trailed off, not wanting to be rude.

"One, just call me Itsuka," smiled Itsuka, "And two, she's blind. It's okay, she doesn't mind."

"Wow!" said Ochako, "She's like a kick ass blind martial arts master in those movies!"

"Hehehe, I like her!" shouted Rekai from the stairs, causing Ochako to blush. She didn't think she could be that easily heard.

They made their way into the dojo, where Rekai promptly tossed two shirts and wushu pants to Izuku and Katsuki.

"You two go change. Izuku, take him to battle site two when you're both done changing."

"But..," stuttered Izuku as Katsuki gave a malicious grin.

"Just fight him," yawned Rekai, "He's obviously not going to let this up. Do you really want him to keep chasing you all summer long? He'll give everyone the impression that you two are lovers."

As the girl's faces turned crimson in both anger at Izuku being taken while also having conflicting yaoi moment thoughts, Izuku and Katsuki turned pale.

"I really don't think that would be the case," coughed Tenya, trying his best to restore order.

"Fuck you, this is your fault!" snarled Katsuki.

"Me? You're the one who keeps chasing me when I say no!" snapped back Izuku.

The two glared at each other for a moment before huffing away towards the changing room.

"Master, why are you allowing this?" asked Itsuka gently.

"Because it's the best way to confront this," said Rekai, motioning them all to follow her, "I can tell that Katsuki boy really just wants to be the best. Izuku has admired him when he was young, but things changed. Izuku doesn't hate him, per say, just dislikes a bit. At the same time, he respects him still. What he truly wants is respect back. This fight may be enough to push them to become friends and rivals, to help push each other to become better heroes."

"Wait, that violent student wants to be a hero!?' said Tenya in surprise.

"With a personality like that, it's hard to see," added Momo, "Especially if what Itsuka says is true and that he's a bully."

"It's like they were fated to become rivals!" cheered Ochako.

"I'd rather just smack him down," muttered Itsuka, but bowing towards Rekai's words.

"Here we are," stated Rekai as they arrived to a flat dirt stage.

"When'd you get this!?" shouted Itsuka in surprise, "Didn't this used to have trees?"

"Oh a few students were experimenting with their quirks, and one of them caught the trees on fire," shrugged Rekai, "Trees burn well. So before you know it, the rest caught on fire. As punishment, they all had to remove the tree trunks and set up this stage. I get a new sparring arena out of free labor."

'You're sadistic!' thought Momo, Ochako, and Tenya.

Katsuki was staring at Izuku as they stood across from each other on the sparring arena.

"Alright, I'm allowing quirks for this match," said Rekai from her seat while sipping tea, "No lethal blows. If I say stop, you all stop or I'll kick your ass. If you get kicked outside the boundary lines and touch the ground, you lose. Manage to get back in while over the line and not touching the ground, you're fine."

"No offense, but how can you tell if they are over the line with your visual impairment?" asked Tenya.

"I can hear them just fine," replied Rekai, "I can hear you moving your arms every time you talk. I can even tell that girl is currently scratching her left arm."

Momo froze in shock and awe as Rekai had pointed that out without even turning away from Tenya. She was indeed scratching her left arm, but the fact she could hear that was amazing.

* * *

"Alright, you two boys ready?" asked Rekai.

"Brin-" started Katsuki, but Rekai didn't care.

"Start!"

"-g it o-?" trailed off Katsuki before having to dodge a punch from Izuku, "Asshole! Die!"

Katsuki started off with a right hook, just to see Izuku suddenly intercept that hook and judo toss him into the floor. Katsuki spat out some spit before quickly rolling away just in time as Izuku tried to stomp on his face.

Katsuki quickly got back up on his feet with his quirk and flew towards Izuku once more. He raised his right hand once more, but it was a feint as he lashed out with a left kick. Izuku, however, read through that and blocked it with his right hand. Before Katsuki could try to use his explosions, Izuku's arm extended, wrapping around Katsuki's leg.

With a fierce yell, Izuku threw Katsuki into the ground, causing him to roll towards the line.

"He'll be out of bounds!" commented Tenya, but Katsuki managed to push himself up into the air despite tumbling, quickly re positioning himself before using one of his biggest blasts to not only get back in, but to shoulder charge right into Izuku, who didn't react in time. Though he received no damage from the bash, but Katsuki wasn't done yet.

"Die!" shouted Katsuki as he quickly put his hands up and blasted Izuku in the chest with another explosion.

"Oh no, he'll be ring out!" commented Ochako in worry as Izuku rolled towards the lines.

Izuku managed to right himself up, stretching both arms back before using it to attack the ground, causing the earth to break. The attack killed the momentum, allowing him to stay in.

"Dammit," growled Katsuki as he shook his hands to shake off the slight numbness, "Can't believe I got read like that."

"In every fight you get," breathed out Izuku, "You've almost always started off with a right hook. I've seen it enough to know that. You know I've always written in my hero analysis notebook. Some of my notes included you. I know you're strong, and your desire to be a hero!"

"Shut up! You're just a dam worthless pebble on my path!" shouted Katsuki as he charged forward, using his explosions to boost himself forward..

Izuku waited and tried to jab Katsuki, but Katsuki fired off an explosion to change trajectory, going above Izuku while using the explosion as a smokescreen. Quickly adjusting himself in midair, he put one hand towards Izuku and the other to the opposite direction, activating his quirk on both hands.

Suddenly, Izuku disappeared from his view before his explosions could land.

'What!?' thought Katsuki as he landed on his feet, quickly looking around. His instincts suddenly blared , and raised his left arm just in time to block an arm swing from Izuku.

"Good instincts," noted Momo, "I thought he was just all brute force, but that plan of his was fairly intricate. Not to mention even when he missed and lost sight of Izuku suddenly, he reacted fairly quickly."

"You think you had me!?" roared Katsuki as he raised his right hand, "Don't get too -"

He didn't get the chance to finish as Izuku's right arm swing hit him in the back of the head. Katsuki had blocked it just past the elbow joint, allowing Izuku to bend his elbow and wrist in to hit him in the head.

Katsuki gritted his teeth and tried to land an explosive palm strike, but Izuku ducked under that before elbowing Katsuki to the face. Katsuki caught it, but was unprepared for Izuku's second attack. Izuku unbent his elbow, extending his arm out and smack him in the face once more. Katsuki stumbled back and looked up to see Izuku jumping into the air, as if to land a spinning round kick. Katsuki immediately put arms up to guard.

However, it was a feint as Izuku never attacked with his right leg, instead landing first in front of him before snapping his left leg out for a back kick into Katsuki's stomach.

"Fuck!" shouted Katsuki as he landed back towards the middle, quickly getting ready once more, just to see Izuku at the edge of his vision. He quickly turned to track him, but found it difficult to track him down.

"Wait, isn't that your move!" shouted Itsuka in surprise at what Izuku was doing, "Ghost Perplexing Steps!"

"Wow, he's moving so fast!" praised Ochako.

"No, it's not simply speed," observed Momo.

"Right, if it was just speed, I'd be faster," nodded Tenya, "But rather, it's how violent he's making those cuts. I can make sharp turns if needed, but I can't do it so often like he's doing."

"But wouldn't making so hurt your ankles?" asked Ochako as she gently experimented and tried to mimic what Izuku was doing, just to almost twist her ankle.

"If you train your ankle and ligaments, you can do it for a few minutes," commented Rekai as she sipped her tea, "Even I can't do it for so long. But Izuku here is a lucky one, due to his quirk."

"Ah!" Itsuka and Momo both put their right hand on top of their left palm, as if understanding it now, "That's right! Izuku is made out of rubber completely!"

"Rubber?" asked Tenya, hoping they would clarify a bit more.

"Izuku's whole body can stretch easily," explained Itsuka, "His skin, bone, everything has some sort of rubber-like property.

"That means what would usually cause extreme stress to a muscle, Izuku can do it without any trouble!" finished Momo.

"Shitty Deku's made out of rubber?" growled Katsuki as he took a punch to the shoulder, trying to dodge as best he could while analyzing the situation. Izuku kept on moving, making it hard to track him. What was worse was Izuku could fire off punches and kicks while still being out of his own range in his blind spot.

Quickly making a decision, Katsuki quickly ran towards a corner of the arena, turned around and planted his feet down.

"Isn't he just trapping himself like that?" asked Ochako curiously.

"Brat's got good fighting instincts," refuted Rekai, "By putting himself there, he's made it his back and sides are protected. The only way to hit him now is from the front."

'Shit, it's still hard to get a grasp of his location,' thought Katsuki as Izuku moved closer to him, still using those steps to make sharp cuts, "Then I'll just get them all!"

Katsuki fired off a barrage of explosions from his hands, covering half the stage as well as engulfing Izuku in it.

"Izuku!" shouted Momo and Itsuka in worry.

"You know, I don't understand why Izuku doesn't use the power he showed back at the entrance exam," piped up Tenya, "You know, the one where he one shot the 0 point faux villain."

"Wait one shot!?" Itsuka whirled around, "You guys never mentioned that! I though he just fought it until he could beat it!"

Suddenly, Izuku dashed out of the smoke, his shirt burnt off as well as parts of his pants. His whole body was slightly glowing, with arcs of green lightning wrapped around him. Izuku ran right up towards a surprised Katsuki, his right arm that he had left extending suddenly retracted as Izuku almost landed an upper to the stomach. Katsuki was able to put both hands down to block the attack, and though the impact sent him flying up and with stinging hands, Katsuki grinned as he let off a huge explosion upon Izuku's fist impacting his hand.

"Got you!" grinned Katsuki as smoke covered the area, his body still going up from the impact and force of both attacks. He separated his hands and frowned. He could barely feel his hands now, and swore that some of the bones might've been fractured. He was ending this now. He spread out his hands, ready to accelerate down and end this with a new move he had just concocted just now.

He was so focused on getting ready to attack that he failed to see an extended leg slam him from the side.

Katsuki barely had time to reorient himself before painfully landing on his left side, using his hands to protect his head.

"I'll kill you!" shouted Katsuki as he quickly stood up, noticing that his left arm could no longer move due to dislocation. Still, he wasn't going to give up!

"And that's it!" announced Rekai, "Izuku wins due to ring out!"

Katsuki froze as he looked down to see he was indeed out of the ring. He began to shake as his mind began to register that he had indeed lost the battle.

"Izuku!" shouted Ochako, Momo, and Itsuka in worry.

"I'm **cough** ok," coughed Izuku as the smoke cleared.

The girls suddenly stilled themselves, their faces turning crimson. Blood started to slowly leak out of their noses.

"Midoriya-san, you're naked!" shouted Tenya with worry.

Indeed, Katsuki's last attack had burned through most of his clothes. Rekai's clothes that she had given them were just plain regular clothes, not specially tailored to be resistant like schools that offered Heroic courses. In fact, the only clothes Izuku still had was his All Might boxers that had holes on it, including the middle part. Tenya had quickly taken his coat that he was wearing and wrapped it around Izuku's waist. That soon had the girls mentally thanking and cursing Tenya for his actions, as they had not been able to get a good look there due to the smoke still covering it.

Rekai laughed loudly as she could hear the girls pulse quickening before dismissing Izuku to the locker, where he had a spare set of clothes he had always kept in there, including underwear. While Izuku quickly dashed away in embarrassment, Rekai walked over to the still frozen Katsuki, and with a swift wack, slammed her stick right at the dislocated shoulder.

"Ah, fuck you, you old hag!" cried Katsuki as he rolled on the ground from the impact.

"Ah shut up," replied Rekai as she gently bonked Katsuki on the head, "I've put your shoulder back, didn't I?"

Katsuki blinked before noticing that what she said was true.

"You learned quite a bit today, didn't you?" continued Rekai, "Did you think with your quirk, you were the strongest? That everybody was just a pebble in your path?"

Rekai hobbled around Katsuki for a bit, "I've heard from a few places that you went to some gyms and dojos, taking a few lessons here and there, ever since the sludge villain incident. But did none of them show you just how big the world is?"

Seeing no response, Rekai sighed, "No surprise there. Must've wanted you to become their poster boy. Sad truth is that you are strong, your battle instincts are top notch, and you have one of the best quirks out there. However, you're shallow. You've allowed all those praises weaken you. Your judgement's been skewed. What you thought was a pebble is really a mountain. But even great people can trip on pebbles if they're not careful."

"But-," tried Katsuki, but Rekai bulldozed through.

"You've let yourself become conceited. Tell me, before the sludge villain incident, did you ever push yourself, train harder that your whole muscles complained, and yet still charge through? Izuku's been doing that since he came to my dojo, and even more after that incident."

Katsuki had no response to that question. Sure he made sure he was fit, but nothing like what he saw from Izuku's body. It was only the past ten months that he really did push himself further.

"You've never been pushed down before," stated Rekai, "Well now's your chance. You've been pushed down. Are you going to give up?"

"Fuck no!" shouted Katsuki, quickly standing up, "I won't give up being a hero! I might've lost today, but I won't fucking lose again! Even if I do, I'll keep on going!"

Katsuki tried to wipe his tears away to look tough, but some still remained as he shouted, "I'm going to beat Deku, you, I'll beat all of you and show you that I'll be the number one hero!"

Rekai merely smiled and tapped Katsuki on the head, "See that you do. That stubbornness of yours will help you on your path. It would also do you well to have a rival to push you. If Izuku is no longer a pebble, perhaps he can be a whetstone to sharpen yourself."

Katsuki thought about it and grinned, putting Izuku as a whetstone and no longer a pebble. But he was confused why his own teacher would say such a thing.

"If you're wondering about why I said that," said Rekai, "It's because I know you'll also sharpen Izuku up. The more you two push each other, the stronger you'll both be. It's a win-win situation. Now go take a shower and change out of your clothes."

* * *

"Are you alright?" asked Momo worriedly, already using her quirk to produce some cold compress, anti burn cream, and bandage wraps.

Itsuka and Ochako were busy applying the cream and wraps on Izuku's body, causing a bit of jealousy within Momo. They were touching him, hand to skin, moving all over those incredible muscles, almost sensua... Momo stopped her train of thought lest she give herself a nosebleed.

Itsuka and Ochako were slightly blushing as they applied the medicine. Itsuka hadn't seen Izuku for a long time, with only the video camera to see him. When she had first hugged him back at the entrance exam, she noticed how hard some of those muscles felt when she touched them. Now that she could take a closer look, she could tell just how buff Izuku had gotten. Her hands lingered a little longer than they should have while applying the burn cream. At the same time, she was a bit jealous that Momo could easily create items to help Izuku.

Ochako was too busy admiring Izuku's body, and Tenya's concern was if there was any lingering or crippling damage.

"I'm fine," waved off Izuku as Tenya fussed over him once more, "Bakugo knows how to control himself, even if he seems like he's a loose cannon. He wants to be a hero."

"With that attitude?" scoffed Tenya, "He'll have a hard chance."

"Actually, he's already been accepted to U.A. heroics," chuckled Izuku, "He and I got called up by the principal of our school to congratulate us both."

"What!?" shouted Tenya, Ochako, and Momo while Itsuka merely held her nose up with her hands, staving off the incoming headache of the thought of being at the same school with Katsuki.

After a bit more of talking and Izuku mainly trying to pacify his friends that Katsuki wasn't that dangerous, they were prepared to head off towards the sushi place Tenya had recommended.

"Deku!"

They stopped and turned around to Katsuki, who had also come down the stairs.

"You won this time, but next time, I'll win!" shouted Katsuki, "I'll kick all your asses!"

With that note, he stomped away.

"Well, that was that," chuckled Izuku, "Now let's go eat! I'm starving after that battle!"

"Yea!" cheered the others.

"So your school has ended?" asked Momo as Tenya ordered some more sushi.

They were at a nice restaurant where they could order off from a screen right next to them, among a revolving conveyor belt. Tenya had paid for the all you can eat special for all of them, insisting that he do so since Momo did last time.

"Yea, Bakugo and I tied up first in our school," replied Izuku.

"I find it very hard to believe that he is that smart, considering his personality," stated Tenya as he had finished ordering a sushi boat with real wasabi, not those fake ones that were made out of horseradish and other ingredients, along with food coloring.

"He is blunt, but he knows how to study," chuckled Izuku, "Despite his brash attitude, he always goes to the library during lunch or self-study periods. He studies at home after dinner for an hour despite already finished his homework in the afternoon."

"And how would you know this?" asked Itsuka.

"Easy. His mom and my mom are best friends," shrugged Izuku, "She sometimes tells me these things. Just because he and I don't get along very well doesn't mean our parents don't."

* * *

 _Speaking of mothers..._

Inko was humming a song as she sweeped the floor with a dust sweeper when the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" sang Inko as she opened the door to reveal Mitsuki Bakugo.

"Inko! I haven't seen you for a while!" smiled Mitsuki as she entered the hall, "You haven't gone to the gym with me. Did you start slacking off?"

"Oh, sorry," apologized Inko, "It's just recently we got a exclusive home all in one gym set machine. I've been using that instead of heading to the gym for a bit. But I do need to work on some cardio today, so we can go if you want."

"Hmm, a home gym set?" smiled Mitsuki, "Let me see!"

She quickly barged into the room where they had kept the gym set and stared for a good 2 minutes.

"Umm Mitsuki?" asked Inko, seeing her friend stand there without a word.

"Inko, do you know the average cost of a decent home gym machine like this?" asked Mitsuki.

"Somewhat expensive, I imagine," stated Inko, "Izuku got it from Toshi-chan for helping him out with a few things, as well as reparation for an incident. So roughly... 200,000 yen?"

"Yes, but that's not your average one," replied Mitsuki as she carefully inspected the machine, "This is one of the best and latest brand, approved by All Might himself. Something like this is going to cost around 800,000 yen! And holy shit, I just noticed it, but it's specially made to go beyond the normal sets. And it feels like these strings are made out of stronger stuff than normally used! Same with the materials in these metal bars holding it all up! I'd say this customization together would cost... about one fucking million yen!"

"Oh my," gasped Inko, "I never thought Toshi-chan would spend that much for us!"

"Ooh, did I hear that right?" smirked Mitsuki, as if she gave a predatory grin, "Did I here a man's name in that? You said his name twice! And with a chan on the end!"

"It's nothing," blushed Inko.

"Bullshit, that's something," shot back Mitsuki, "Tell me the details, girl!"

And so Inko explained how she met Toshinori Yagi, who helped train Izuku. How he would sometimes stay over and eat with them when she invited him. How they would have tea together sometime without Izuku knowing. And how she gave a peck to his cheek as thanks, causing him to walk away with a dreamy smile.

"Oooh someone's got the hots for you!" said Mitsuki bluntly. It was very easy to tell where Katsuki had picked up his bluntness and tendency to curse from.

"I don't know," mumbled Inko, "I thought... I don't know what to think. Toshi-chan is a nice man, though he does look like he could use some meat on his bones. He has this weird giant smile that looks distorted, but at the same time, you can feel a sense of protection and calmness from it. And even though he looks so thin, I once tripped, and he easily caught me with his arms. They felt so... safe and warm, as well as muscular, which was confusing to say the least."

"Sounds like you like him too," grinned Mitsuki.

"Maybe," pondered Inko, "But I have Izuku to care for."

"That shouldn't stop you from finding someone," said Mitsuki softly, "I know your time with Hisashi was bittersweet, but that's in the past. If this guy makes you happy, then go for it. I'm sure Izuku will understand."

Then Mitsuki's smile became predatorial once more, "Plus, if this Toshinori dude doesn't show some respect, then you can always use that technique I taught you. The woman's secret technique, ball buster!"

Both women fell into a pile of laughter before chatting about some gossip.

* * *

Toshinori Yagi had been drinking some tea when he felt a chill up his spine. He did not know the cause, nor did he feel like he wanted to know. Instead, he decided to focus a bit more on some paperwork to finalize his classes, taking a quick look on his phone. On the background was himself in his real skinny form, Izuku, and Inko. His heart took a quick beat at the sight of it before he spat out blood once more. He really needed to focus.

On a plus side, now that he had given his quirk away, he was considering the possibility of a stomach transplant, as well as a lung transplant. Or, if possible, regrowing them. He had heard possibilities of such things in the medical field, though he would have to ask Recovery Girl for more details. He didn't want to do so earlier was because he did not want the chance of One For All to be discovered.

* * *

Izuku and the others consumed the sushi boat and kept ordering some more. The head chef, a man with 8 hands, was doing his best to keep up with all the orders. Ochako, unused to being able to order so much, soon got into it, ordering her favorite fish sushi.

Izuku made himself useful and refilled their water cups, merely needing to stretch his arms across to the convenient water dispenser across from him.

Momo and Tenya helped suggest different types of sushi to try out, having been to restaurants like these before. Itsuka took it up to do all the ordering for them.

Soon, they left the restaurant, walking away in complete satisfaction.

"So when do we get to know our classroom?" asked Izuku curiously.

"According to the website, it should be a couple of days before U.A. officially starts," claimed Momo.

"I hope we're all in the same class," said Ochako.

"Even if we aren't, we should have some heroics classes together," mused Izuku.

"Well, even if we don't get the same classroom, we can still hang out during lunch and after school," offered Itsuka, "Plus, we can have even more people to hang out with! Our homework and subjects can't be that different either."

"We should hang out more before school starts once more," suggested Tenya.

"That'd be fun!" smiled Ochako, "Though I'll be heading back to my parent's place to live for a bit before coming back here again."

"Tell your parents that I'd be fine with you living with me,"reminded Momo, "Living alone at my place gets lonely, even if there are servants and maids that live there every now and then."

"Sure," nodded Ochako.

The weeks passed by as they would hang out as time would allow it. Sometimes Izuku would be with all of them. Other times, he'd be alone with any of the girls and also Tenya. Soon, though, they got their classroom assignments and were about to take their first step into becoming heroes.

* * *

 **Now to make some decisions. Should I put Itsuka in 1A or stick with 1B. Oh the possibility and planning. Though I think I know what I'm going to do.**

 **And yes, I put in Katsuki vs Izuku early. If you think about it, it kinda makes sense if writing one where Izuku is strong. Then Katsuki would want to fight him earlier on than wait two months, especially if Izuku takes first place. Plus I was planning on making some changes on the battle trials, so I figured getting the fight out of the way first would be better.**

 **As for December... I might not make a post and use that month as a relaxation month. Depends on my muse, as it's flowing quite well for now. As I post this, I'm already eagerly writing out how I plan to do the quirk assessment test.**

 **Also, thank you for all the reviews! They help push me and my muse to write more!**

 **Pairing are pretty much locked for now. And for those who recognized the Eyeshield 21 Cameo, good for you!**

 **Which reminds me, the whole killing intent thing was not inspired by Overlord, but rather the initial inspiration of it was from Third Fang and his fic Yet Again, With a Little Help, when Ghost using KI to train. The sweatdrop idea came from Hajime no Ippo when Ippo got punched. It was while writing that out did I realize that Overlord had that scene with Sebas. So I guess if I was to split it, it would be 40% Third Fang, 30% Ippo, 30% Overlord.**

 **Also, those who can guess how the skin head's name is derived gets a cookie! Imaginary of course but yaa!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yaa new chapter! Reminder, I have a pat reon, look up azndrgn making fanfic. Donators get perks!**

 **This story has been beta by TheMischieviousPuppyDog, mangapyro, and Ezylrb. Thank them for their help in this!**

 **As for Itsuka, I've finally made my decision. Proceed to read to find out! Explanation at the end.**

* * *

"Izuku! Do you have everything you need?" asked Inko as Izuku was getting ready for the first day of school at U.A.

"Yes mom, I have everything," replied Izuku as he tied his shoes, "I had everything prepared last night, and I checked again this morning."

As he opened the door, Inko called out to him one more time.

"Izuku," said Inko softly, "I'm proud of you. You look so cool now. Go out and show them all what you can do!"

"Of course!" smiled Izuku, giving a little laugh, "I'm off!"

With a jaunty wave, he closed the door behind him to set off to his new school.

"... and don't think I didn't notice you with three girls," cackled Inko as soon as she was sure Izuku was gone, "Once I'm done, you'll be having them all plus more! That means more grandbabies to play with!"

Izuku didn't know why a chill went up his spine, but he decided to ignore it. He was in his new gray uniform with a red tie, black pants, and his usual red sneakers. Quickly jogging to the bus station, he soon met up with Momo and Ochako.

"Morning!" greeted Izuku while the other two greeted him back.

"I'm so excited," said a slightly shaking Ochako, "It's time for us to take our first steps to become heroes!"

"Indeed, it is rather exciting," agreed Momo.

The bus quickly arrived before transporting them to the nearest stop to U.A., where they walked the rest of the way there and stopping at the entrance.

"Salutations!" greeted Tenya with his hands chopping in the air, "A fine morning for us to be able to take the first step into U.A!"

"Yea, yea, let's reveal our classroom assignments!" said Itsuka excitedly.

They had all been given their homeroom via e-mail but had not shared it as they wanted to reveal it all in person at the same time.

"All right, ready?" asked Itsuka, holding a piece of paper with her classroom assignment, as did Izuku, Tenya, Momo, and Ochako, "Alright, on three! 1, 2, 3!"

They all opened it to each other at the third count.

"Aww, am I the only one at 1-B?" pouted Itsuka as everybody else had 1-A, "Talk about unfortunate."

"It's alright, we can still have lunch together," placated Izuku, "And our assignments should be similar to each other that we can study together."

Seeing Itsuka giving him the pout as well as puppy eyes, Izuku couldn't help but give Itsuka a hug. Unbeknownst to him and Tenya, Itsuka gave a victory sign to a huffing Ochako and Momo. They decided to let her have this one, as she was going to be in a different classroom than the rest of them.

"We should get to our respective classrooms," started Tenya, "It would not bode well of us to be late to the first day of class."

The others agreed and quickly went into the school building, with Tenya having the map of the school out. They soon found their respective classrooms on the top floor of the building, with 1-A and 1-B next to each other. After saying goodbye with Itsuka for now, Izuku, Momo, Ochako, and Tenya stepped into their new classroom.

* * *

The class slowly filled up as more and more students began to show up. Katsuki glared at Izuku when he showed up but chose not to say anything as he took his seat, which was a rather huge improvement than before. Not to mention the glare felt less hateful and more... rival like? It was something to think about for Izuku.

"So you are here, gero," said a voice.

Izuku turned around to see Tsuyu Asui standing there in her uniform.

"Ah, Asui-san!" greeted Izuku.

"Call me Tsu-chan," replied Tsuyu, "I prefer it that way."

"Alright, but I insist that you call me by my first name then," replied Izuku before quickly introducing Tsuyu to everybody else and how they met.

"Too noisy," said a voice from the door, causing all the students to stop and look to the source near the door.

There, they saw what seemed to be a large yellow caterpillar crawling on the ground before it turned to reveal a shaggy man's face.

"If you're here to socialize, then get out," said the man as he took out a juice pouch from within his sleeping bag. He then proceeded to completely drain the juice box in on epic suck."This is the Hero course."

 _'Who the hell is that?'_ thought most of the students in silence as the man got out of the sleeping bag.

Aizawa Shota looked around at the class before giving off his first statements, "8 seconds. That's how long it took you lot to calm down. Time is limited, and you kids aren't rational enough. I'm Aizawa Shota, your homeroom teacher."

While most of the people blinked in shock, Izuku narrowed his eyes. He had a rather vast knowledge of most pro heroes, being able to recognize most of them by a glance, but this pro wasn't someone he was familiar with. Or rather, he couldn't recognize him from the top of his head.

"Now then, this might be sudden, but put this on and go to the field," stated Shota, pulling out a gym uniform from his sleeping bag.

 _'Where and why did you have that in there?'_ thought most of the students.

Before anyone could move, Shota's phone began to ring. Shota had planned to ignore it when it started singing, "Am I a dog? A bear? A mouse? But most importantly... I'm the principal of U.A.! I am Nezu!"

Shota immediately picked up the phone, silently cursing the fact that the principal could hack into the school given phones and force everyone to have that ringtone when he called them.

"Aizawa-kun, please don't tell me you forgot about our little deal for allowing you to take young Shinso into the reserved ranking?" asked Nezu, causing Shota to suddenly shiver.

"No, I'm taking them to the entrance ceremony right now," whispered Shota.

"Oh good, one would think you might've forgotten and just take them straight to the Quirk Apprehension test so you could expel whomever you deemed unworthy just to make room or lower your own paperwork," replied Nezu as he sipped his tea.

"No, no, no, of course not," shivered Shota, "Though once they're done with it, I'm having them do it right after."

"Of course, as you are allowed to do so," nodded Nezu, "Well then, go ahead and bring them here. Sekijiro-san has already confirmed with me he is ready to bring his class over. And I have already sent a teacher to fetch Shinso-san."

With that note, Nezu hung up the phone.

"Change of plans," grumbled Shota, "Just bring your gym uniforms with you. They should be located in your desk. Everyone should have been assigned a seat, so just grab it and go. We'll pass by the locker rooms on the way so you can put them in there."

* * *

Minutes later, they were all gathered in a gymnasium that was mostly used for the Gen Ed students, with a total of only 41 students. Izuku managed to find Itsuka, and they sat next to each other, with Momo, Ochako, and Tenya on his right. The line between Itsuka and Izuku was the dividing line of class 1A and 1B. Though both of them were curious about Hitoshi Shinso, who wasn't in any of the classes.

"Hello students!" said Nezu as he appeared on the podium, "And welcome to U.A. High! You are the few selected students who have been chosen to attend the Heroics Course! Take pride in yourself, as you have managed to take the first step."

As the students smiled, Nezu continued, "But be warned. As we are a 'freestyle' education, the teachers also have the power to do whatever they deem necessary."

At this, Nezu leaned forward ominously, causing a few students to gulp.

"Nonetheless, I do hope you all apply yourselves and become outstanding heroes! At this junction of time, we will have Miss Kayama hand out your welcome gifts. Mr. Yamada has decided to be your personal musical background director."

"AWW YEAH, PUTTING ON SOME SICK BACKGROUND BEATS!" shouted Present Mic as he began putting some beats.

"Present Mic, please wait until I'm completely done," said Nezu, forcing Present Mic to lower the volume, "Anyways, please refer to your packet for any questions, and if you need any clarification, please do ask. As you all know, all the teachers here are also pro heroes who have devoted some of their time to guiding the youth."

"Mmm, and some of them look delicious," said the R-rated hero, Midnight, causing quite a few boys to squirm in their seat.

"You may have noticed that the Foundation Hero Teacher's picture is curiously absent from the orientation packet you all received," continued Nezu, ignoring Midnight for now, "Well... it wouldn't bode well to ruin the surprise. Now, I imagine you're all wondering why there are 41 of you here, instead of 40."

Most of the students nodded and turned their heads to Shinso, who shifted uncomfortably.

"That's because that student you're all rudely staring at will be the 41st student of the Department of Heroics," announced Nezu, causing most of them to snap their heads back at Nezu, "Hitoshi Shinso will be tested to see if he will deserve to be put into the Reserve Ranking, fall short and be put back to General Studies, or perhaps even replace one of you should you fail to meet standards."

The students gulped at this and stood up a bit straighter, Izuku and his friends included, though Tenya couldn't sit up straighter even if he tried, as he was already quite stiff.

"We will be making a few changes in this year's courses, so don't rely on the knowledge of your upper classmate's information. Nonetheless, welcome to U.A. High Heroics Course!" Nezu finished off.

The rest of the orientation went smoothly, Midnight handing out the gifts while making a few comments here and there, licking her lips while she gazed at the students as if they were prey. Quite a few uprising in some pants made themselves known to the owner only. Once done, Shota immediately took his students out to the fields, taking Hitoshi Shinso with them.

Itsuka gazed at Izuku's back as the group separated. Her teacher was taking them to the guidance counselor office.

"So, who's that boy?" asked Setsuna Tokage, a female with green hair, "He looks cute."

"That's my childhood friend Izuku," replied Itsuka nonchalantly, slightly glaring at Momo and Ochako, who were right next to him while they left. She also noticed another girl that seemed to trail behind them.

"The boy you keep talking about?" asked Yui Kodai, a pale girl with black hair, styled with a bob cut, "The one you want to jump so badly?"

Yui had said this with a completely blank face.

"Yui!" hissed Itsuka in embarrassment.

"What? What!? I want to know more!" said Setsuna, poking at Ituska. Reiko Yanagi, a female with gray hair that covered one of her eyes, seemed to be interested too.

"Please be quiet," ordered Vlad King, causing the girls to stop, "Now, here is..."

* * *

Toshinori Yagi was sitting in the faculty room, going over the files of each student in both class 1A and 1B, as he would be their Foundational Heroic Studies teacher. The upperclassmen all had another teacher that would be continuing their own job, but for the most part, most of them were interning at different Hero agencies. He would be more focused on the freshmen as well as his successor. Speaking of the successor, Toshinori curiously glanced at who would be his homeroom teacher.

A second later, Toshinori felt an incoming headache as he pinched his nose in displeasure, "1A has Aizawa-kun. They're going to be in for a surprise."

A second later, he frowned, "I hope he doesn't force Young Midoriya to use One For All. Well with Midoriya's imagination I'm sure he can make something up to cover that up."

Indeed, he had told Izuku about One for All and its source, All for One. It was rather inevitable as Izuku did talk with the remnants of One for All, and the very first user had mentioned him. Gran Torino had joined in with them talking about the history of both One for All and All for One, as well as helping train Izuku.

At that thought, Toshinori couldn't help but shiver in fear as his mind flashed back to his own training with Gran Torino.

* * *

The students of 1A plus Shinso were all in their gym uniform and walking towards the field.

"Hey, I remember you!" said Ochako to Shinso, "You're the one who helped stop that fight with that jerk skinhead!"

"Hmm? Oh it's you," grunted Shinso.

"Thanks for stopping him from being a bigger jerk with just words," cheered Ochako, "I'm Ochako Uraraka!"

"Stop a fight?" asked Izuku curiously.

"Indeed, he did so," nodded Tenya, "The student that you saved started insulting you! I reprimanded him for such behavior, and he threatened with violence! It was thanks to Shinso that no violence occurred! Though curiously, how did you do so? And how come you are in reserve ranking? That is something quite new."

Shinso winced at the question but ultimately decided to answer the question so as to get it over with. It didn't look like Ochako would stop asking.

"My quirk is Brainwashing. If someone responds to me, I can control them, though it is slightly limited."

Shinso was already preparing for the usual responses that he heard his whole life from his peers. How villainous it was. How evil it was. He could see Ochako already shutting her mouth while Tenya began to wave his arm.

"That's awesome!" shouted Izuku, a few sparkles in his eyes.

It took a few moments for Shinso to register Izuku's words, but after blinking a few times The baffled student could help but ask "Say wha?"

"Your quirk would be very useful in rescue missions or capturing villains," nodded Momo, "You could be a huge help in say disaster areas. Victims have a tendency to panic despite people telling them to remain calm. With your quirk, you could easily control the situation and direct them to the safest path."

"Villains have a tendency to either monologue or just shout a lot," added Izuku, "You could easily subdue villains if they aren't paying attention, and bring a halt to destruction. Most heroes have to beware of any collateral damage they might incur. Mt. Lady's quirk has gotten her into quite a few trouble before, being unable to shrink in time before hitting a building."

Shinso didn't know what to say to this, so he merely numbly nodded.

"Ah, but you would have had trouble in the practical with your Quirk," noted Ochako, "Does your quirk work on robots?"

"No," sighed Shinso, "That's why I didn't really get a good score on that. It was actually because your homeroom teacher saw the confrontation and was interested in me that I got this reserve ranking thing going for me. They can easily cancel it if I'm not up to par."

"I am sure you will do well," stated Tenya, waving his arm once more, "But you mentioned you know our homeroom teacher? What is he like?"

Before Shinso could reply, they had already made it to the gym field. They were all wondering what was happening when Shota made the announcement of having a Quirk Apprehension Test.

"Eh? But what about the guidance counselor meeting?" asked Ochako, having read the itinerary.

"If you're looking to be heroes, you have no time for such leisurely events," drawled Shota, "I would have skipped the entrance ceremony, but Nezu was insistent that I have you all attend that at least. You all know by now that we teachers have the freedom to do whatever we deem necessary."

Shota turned around to look at them all in the eye, causing a few sweat drops to break out.

"You all remember these eight activities you all did in middle school, right?" asked Aizawa as he held out his phone to show the standard gym test that allowed no Quirk usage, "This country still insists on forbidding quirks when calculating the average of these records, which makes no rational sense. Of course, the Department of Education is procrastinating on this."

Shota gave them all a glance, locking on to Izuku, "Midoriya, you finished the practical exam with the highest score, right? What was your record on the softball pitch in junior high?"

"Seventy-seven meters," replied Izuku, causing Katsuki to growl. His own record was only sixty-seven, though he had been training a lot more, positive that he was sure he could surpass his old record without his quirk.

"Good. Now try it with your quirk," stated Shota as he tossed a softball to Izuku, "Do whatever you need to do, as long as you don't leave this circle."

Izuku glanced at the ball before looking out to the field while Aizawa had the app out to record the score. Izuku seemed to ponder a bit before giving a slight grin. He stomped his legs into the ground, cracking the ground a bit.

"I may have said do anything you want, but you better have a good reason for burying your legs in there," stated Aizawa.

Izuku just gave a small laugh, "Shishishi, you'll see."

Suddenly, Izuku twisted his waist all the way around, rotating his spine and causing most of his classmates to freak out at that sight.

"What the hell!?" shouted a male with red spiky hair, "That's crazy!"

"He's very flexible, gero," said Tsuya, putting her large finger on her frog-like face that didn't detract from her looks, but rather made her seem even cuter.

"Flexible? That's far beyond what anyone should be able to do!" shouted a girl with curiously long earlobe plugs.

The students watched as Izuku made what seemed to be his 25th rotation before finally stopping, letting them see his twisted midbody.

"You all might want to stand back a little further," warned Izuku before he started to unwind.

Heeding his words, they all took three steps back, including Shota. Soon enough, as Izuku was uncoiling his body, he began to kick up dust as he kept spinning, his right arm extending a bit more and more.

"What in the world?" coughed a blonde haired kid with a black lightning bolt on the side of his hair.

"He's spinning fast enough that he can whip up dust," coughed another who had a bird head.

As Izuku was down to his last coil, green arcs of lightning suddenly danced around his body, though not many could see it. Shota had pulled his goggles down to protect his eyes and narrowed his eyes as he could smell burnt ozone.

"SMASH!" shouted Izuku as he fired off the softball. He had decided to use One For All at 55%, his current maximum controlled output besides speed. Though he could go higher, 55% was his current limit of control, as the chances of misfiring would increase as the output increased, though it would be hard for him to throw it into a building with such a wide field. Still, it wasn't a chance he was risking.

The air was displaced with a shockwave as the ball flew up into the sky. As the dust settled, the students could only blink and stare in shock at Izuku.

Aizawa looked down at his phone when it gave him the results and blinked.

1749.7 Mts.

'Hoo, not bad,' thought Shota before turning towards the crowd and showing the results, "It's important for us to know our limits. This is the most rational step to form the foundation of a hero."

"1749.7 meters? Seriously?" said the same blonde hair kid.

'Wow.. I knew Izuku was hiding something about that lightning appearing around his body, but I didn't think he was that strong,' thought Momo, remembering how the others told her that Izuku had destroyed a huge faux villain, 'Did he unlock it after he met me?'

Both Tenya and Ochako had seen Izuku use this before and were not surprised. Instead, Ochako was focused on how cool Izuku looked right now.

"We get to use our quirks for this!? Sounds fun!" said another student with pink skin and hair, along with horns.

Most of the students seemed to agree with her statement. Before anyone could say anything else, Izuku finally recognized who Aizawa Shota was by the goggles he had worn to block out the dust.

"Ah, you're the Erasure Hero: Eraserhead!" snapped Izuku, "You specialize villain capture, and can erase Quirks with your quirk just by looking at them!"

"Eraserhead?" whispered one student, "Never heard of him."

"He's an underground hero," said another, "He doesn't like to come out on tv much."

"Feh," scoffed Shota as he took his goggles off, though slightly pleased that someone recognized him despite he never appeared on television and mostly worked during the night, "Fun, you say? Were you planning to spend your three years here having fun while trying to become a hero?"

Most of the students fell silent at this while Shota began to give off a maniacal grin, "Fine then. Let's make this a game. Whoever comes in last place in all these tests will be judged hopeless and the punishment game will be expulsion."

"Ehhh!" shouted the majority of students as Shota slowly glared at them all, locking eyes on Shinso. Shinso gulped as Shota nodded his head, conveying the much clear message. Even as a reserve ranking, he would not be safe from this either.

"We're free to do whatever we want about the circumstances of our students," glared Shota as he pushed his bangs off his forehead to reveal a mocking expression, "Welcome... to U.A. High Heroic's Course!"

Many students had looks of fear before gritting down with determination. A few had unchanging facial expressions. Katsuki just looked excited. One such exception was the shortest student, a midget with giant grape shape balls on his scalp had a rather different emotion than all of them. At first glance, people would think the student had gone into shock that there was no facial expression, or that he was very calm. Instead, the reality was the boy was daydreaming. What was his dream, per say?

'I want to be a teacher here!' thought the boy as he mentally drooled at what he could do with such power. He was already imaging himself sitting on a throne as high school girls were dressed in bloomers and such while serving him. He was promptly slapped on the head by Tsuya, who could tell what he was thinking.

Ochako was about to raise her voice when she remembered what Principal Nezu had forewarned them all about.

"If you were hoping to hang out at the local McDonald's after school, then too bad," continued Shota, "It's a hero's job to restore order without fail or rest. The next three years here will be full of tribulations, one after another. Go Beyond and Plus Ultra. I expect you all to overcome this."

Looks of determination filled all the students' faces as they prepared themselves.

* * *

 _Trial One: 50-meter dash_

Shota began call students up two at a time to the starting line, going by ascending student number. This, in turn, helped introduce who they were as they got to the starting line.

First up were Mina Ashido, the pink-skinned girl, and Yuga Aoyama, the blonde hair boy with perfectly combed hair and a rather giant belt. Izuku recognized him from the Entrance Exam, one of the students he 'saved' by distracting the robot.

"Let me show you all just how dazzling my Navel laser is, and just how creative I can be," boasted Yugam with a French accent in his words.

He turned around, his back facing the track while Mina got into position. As soon as the robot said start, Yuga jumped into the air.

"Like this!" laughed Yuga as he fired a laser beam from his navel, propelling him forward far faster than Mina could run.

However, one second after using it, Yuga stopped, letting his momentum carry before hitting the ground. He quickly got back up after Mina already passed him, who was using her Quirk Acid. She had taken off her shoes so as to be able to shoot acid from her feet, which she used to skate across the track. Yuga managed to get back up after falling and propelled himself to the finishing line once more, though not before Mina finished first, getting a record of 5.25 seconds while Yuga got 5.51 seconds.

"If I use my Naval Laser for more than one second, I get a stomach ache," said Yuga with flashing stars around him while the people around him just stared at him in confusion.

"Nice job Mina," complimented the spiky red hair student.

"Thanks. You better do a good job too!" replied Mina as she gave him a high-five, "No more being your old-self in middle school, okay?"

The second pair to go was Tenya Iida and Tsuyu Asui. Being a contest of speed, Tenya sprinted across the finish line in 3.04 seconds while Tsuyu, despite speed not being her best, managed to get 5.58 seconds, hopping across the finish line.

"Looking good," complimented Izuku to Tsuyu and Tenya as they walked back into the group.

"If only it was longer," sighed Tenya, "I could only change up to third gear with this much room."

"Kero, I doubt anyone will be beating your time," said Tsuyu.

The third pair up was Ochako Uraraka and Mashirao Ojiro. Ochako immediately began using her quirk to lighten up her clothes and shoes. Mashirao launched himself forward with his powerful tail as soon as it started, running when he landed before launching himself once more with a powerful wack of his tail, getting a time of 5.49 seconds. Ochako finished in 7.15 seconds, managing to shave off a good 0.11 seconds off her old score.

The fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh pair all also went up, comprised of Denki Kaminari, Eijiro Kirishima, Koji Koda, Rikido Sato, Mezo Shoji, Kyoka Jiro, Hanta Sero, and Fumikage Tokoyami, all getting varying times from 5.20-7.18 seconds.

It wasn't until the eighth pair the students would be in awe after Tenya's speed. Shoto Todoroki, a male with a rather unique appearance that would cause many females to swoon, and Toru Hagakure, the invisible girl, were up, and at the sound of the horn, Shoto blasted himself forward with an ice pillar he created. As he began descending down, he created an ice slide, allowing him to slide across the finish line in 3.15 seconds. Toru, despite not having a Quirk to help her go faster in any way, managed to show just how fit she was by crossing the finish line in 6.24 seconds. The only real way they could tell she crossed the line was because she was wearing clothes.

Finally, it was Izuku and Katsuki's turn. The two of them gave each other a small glare before getting into position.

"Explosive Turbo!" shouted Katsuki as he used explosions to accelerate himself forward, earning him a time of 3.95 seconds.

However, this was overshadowed by Izuku, who dashed forward before flinging his arms out forward, grabbing the ground before flinging himself forward in one burst.

"2.95 seconds," announced the robot recorder.

"Damn, he's strong and fast," muttered Eijiro, "That's manly!"

Shoto narrowed his eyes at Izuku before suddenly noticing his left hand flickering in flames. He quickly crossed his arms, allowing steam to arise from his arms.

 _'Izuku Midoriya,'_ thought Shoto to himself, _'He's someone to look out for.'_

Momo revealed to them all that she would not be outdone, creating roller blades and a high powered fan on her back to accelerate her to the finish line, getting a time of 3.02 seconds. Mineta Minoru, though having a short stature and a perverted mind, used his quirk by grabbing four balls on each hand and threw them in a line on his path. He quickly bounced on each one, jumping forward as fast he could while also throwing even more down the lane, getting a time of 7.21 seconds, the worst out of all of them. It was rather unlucky just because of his stature.

Finally, the last one of them was Shinso by himself. He tried to psych himself up but ended up with a time of 7.02 seconds only. Shinso cursed the fact that his quirk could do nothing to help him, but he couldn't complain. He knew he was lacking even after going through that hellish training period. Toru was still faster than him, and all she had was invisibility. All those years of people pegging him as a villain had affected him a bit.

* * *

 _Trial 2: Grip Test_

As they were all walking to the gym where the grip test would be administered, Shinso found himself walking next to Izuku.

"Must be lucky to have such a useful and flashy quirk to be able to use on these tests," muttered Shinso, thinking nobody could hear him.

However, Izuku did hear him as he turned towards him.

"Hey, you have a useful quirk yourself," frowned Izuku, thinking back to the time when he was Quirkless. So much pain and suffering had occurred during that time period before Katsuki had shoved that fruit down his throat. Speaking of which, he had to find some time to thank him for that.

"Well it's not helping me with these tests," mumbled Shinso, "I can't brainwash others not do their best."

Izuku closed his eyes to ponder about this dilemma before coming to a solution.

"Well... is it possible to brainwash yourself?" asked Izuku.

Shinso was about to reply that it was a stupid question when he thought about it. He had never really tried it, and why would he?

"Hear me out, you know about those feats from the past before quirks came out?" explained Izuku, "How a mother lifted a car by herself to rescue her child? And how the body naturally uses only up to 80-90% of your body's true power unless you're either running on adrenaline or hysterical strength? Use your quirk and tell your body to remove those safety limits. Though don't go too far off, or you might hurt yourself."

Shinso looked in surprise at Izuku's analysis, never have thought about trying that himself. Before he could ask for more detail, Shota was already passing the grip test machine to everyone, telling them to all do it at once so as to save time. Shinso glanced down at the grip machine before quickly gripping into it as hard as he could. Seeing that he only had a result of 50 kg, Shinso decided to try out Izuku's idea.

"You can do better," whispered Shinso to himself before replying yes to himself once more, feeling a bit foolish. Suddenly, he felt something wash over him while feeling dazed. His own eyes looked blank as he stared out into the distance.

'So this is how my quirk feels to others,' thought Shinso to himself, 'Ok... how do I give a command to myself if I can't talk? Do I just mentally yell at myself to grip harder?'

Soon as he thought of that, his body obeyed, gripping harder than he thought he could. His quirk stopped when a stab of pain hit his system, breaking him out of the daze. He glanced down to see his fingers red but smiled when his score had increased to 60kg.

Meanwhile, Izuku was wrapping his arm around grip area, going round and round, tightening every time and increasing his score before finally stopping and gripping it, getting a score of 720kg. The only ones who would come remotely close were Shoji with 640kg, Sato with 580kg after consuming sugar, and Momo, who created an industrial-grade clamp to get 700 kg.

* * *

 _Trial Three: Standing Long Jump_

Izuku watched as the students tried to use their quirks to aid them in this, going two at a time again. The only ones who had excelled beyond the other students, for now, had been Aoyama and Tsuyu. Though he was intrigued at Koji Koda, who had called in a flock of birds for him to jump on and carry him forward. Izuku watched Tenya almost clear the sandbox, using his engine to propel him farther forward. Ochako barely cleared it, though almost throwing up as she did so. Shoto was another one who easily cleared by blasting himself off an ice pillar again.

"I believe he's the other recommendation student via practical," said Momo as she was also waiting for her turn, "Of course, considering whom his father is, it is to be expected."

Izuku blinked as was about to ask who that was when he heard his name called up. Katsuki was already revved up and blasted his way past the sandbox. Izuku, however, had to ask if he was allowed to slingshot himself.

"No," replied Shota, "You can extend your arm onto the ground after you jump like Sero did with his tape quirk, but not before."

Izuku frowned, as he wanted to try something different, but not actually use One for All. A few seconds later, an idea hit him. He quickly inhaled as much air as he could, suddenly inflating himself to the surprise of others. He slowly twisted his body once more, this time with only 4 rotations. Then he jumped as high as he could while positioning himself so his head would be facing down, and exhaled. The sudden release of air from his mouth managed to gain enough force to propel him clear out of the sandbox while spiraling forward.

"Urg, that's going to be a bit of cleanup," groaned Shota as he saw grains of sand scattered all over the ground.

Momo also managed to clear the sandbox by creating springs beneath her feet as well as a makeshift glider on her arms.

Sadly, the worst score was Mineta, who could only bounce on his ball in the initial platform, and having no forward momentum as well as a small body, did not get far.

* * *

 _Trail Four: Sustained Side Jumps_

Mineta made up for some of his failures by creating clumps of balls next to him and kept bouncing off them with ease, thanks to his short stature. Izuku managed to handle it with ease as well, as his rubber body did not feel the strain as most people did. Not to mention his training to use the Ghost Perplexing step had involved such stress. Tenya showed his creativity by turning his leg engines on and off on each leg separate times.

* * *

 _Trial Five: Ball Throw_

Since Izuku had done it already, he was excused from doing it again. Surprisingly though, he ended up in third place on this event. Ochako had gotten infinity on her throw, while Momo created a cannon and fired the ball into the distance, getting a score of 2.8km. Katsuki growled in anger as he only managed to clear a score of 760.2 m, even with his recent increased training.

* * *

 _Trial Six: Endurance Run_

Though seemingly simple, Momo blew the competition by creating a motor scooter along with a solar charger on it. Even Izuku, Tenya, Katsuki, and Shoto's stamina were no match for her. The first to drop out though was Mineta, followed by Toru and Shinso.

* * *

 _Trial Seven: Seated Toe-Touch_

Though Tsuyu showed how flexible she was due to her quirk, Izuku blew the competition out of the water when he showed he could bend all the way down and back up in a complete rotation. Aoyama tried to flashy show-off but instead embarrassed himself by accidentally dropping his belt and pants.

"Almost got it," huffed Momo as she leaned forward, her assets pressing down on her legs.

"Hero Course is the best," commented Mineta as he stared at Momo, only to get a slap from Shota to get him to pay attention.

* * *

 _Trial 8: Sit-ups_

This one ended up being rather purely physical, as nobody had any quirks that could help them get a better score, except for maybe Shoto, who created a small film of ice to keep himself from sweating. Katsuki glared at Izuku as he matched him going up and down.

* * *

Soon, the trials were all over, and everyone was nervous for their results.

"I'll be posting scores up now," said Shota as he fiddled with his phone, "The total is the aggregate sum of each of your scores. Reciting them one by one would be a waste of time and energy, so I'll be disclosing them all at once."

With a tap on his phone, it projected a holoscreen with their ranking. While most started from the top, Shinso started from the bottom.

 _ **1\. Izuku Midoriya**_

 _ **2\. Momo Yaoyorozu**_

 _ **3\. Shoto Todoroki**_

 _ **4\. Katsuki Bakugo**_

 _ **5\. Iida Tenya**_

 _ **6\. Fumikage Tokoyami**_

 _ **7\. Mezo Shoji**_

 _ **8\. Mashirao Ojiro**_

 _ **9\. Eijiro Kirishima**_

 _ **10\. Mina Ashido**_

 _ **11\. Ochako Uraraka**_

 _ **12\. Koji Koda**_

 _ **13\. Rikido Sato**_

 _ **14\. Tsuyu Asui**_

 _ **15\. Yuga Aoyama**_

 _ **16\. Hanta Sero**_

 _ **17\. Denki Kaminari**_

 _ **18\. Kyoka Jiro**_

 _ **19\. Toru Hagakure**_

 _ **20\. Hitoshi Shinso**_

 _ **21\. Minoru Mineta**_

Most of them looked at Mineta in pity as his soul seemed to leave his body.

"Oh yeah, that whole expulsion thing? I lied," said Shota.

Everyone blinked in surprise at this while he continued to explain with a trolling smirk on his face, "It was a rational deception to draw out the upper limits of your Quirks."

"I'm safe!" cried Mineta as he collapsed to the floor.

"Of course it was a ruse," frowned Momo, "It was obvious if you think about it."

"I don't know," mused Izuku, "Didn't principal Nezu warn us about teachers having the freedom to do whatever they want?"

Momo blinked before slightly shaking, hoping her analysis wasn't off.

"Well then, since you've gotten your results, go ahead and head back to class," yawned Shota, "Your curriculum sheets are back in the classroom on the first desk. Take one and give them a look over. Shinso, come with me. You look like you could use a nurse, and then I'll escort you back to your classroom. I need to talk with the principal anyways."

 _'Fucking fourth!?'_ raged Katsuki in his mind as the rest of the class began to talk lightheartedly, _'Fine, Deku got first because of that rubber Quirk being able to use for almost all the events, but how'd I lose to spiky ponytail girl and half n half!'_

He glanced at the two other who beat him, noticing Momo was talking with Izuku while Shoto seemed to stand alone, narrowing his eyes at... Izuku.

 _'Bastard!'_ thought Katsuki, _'Don't fucking look down on me!'_

* * *

"So how did you get those bruises?" asked Shota, pointing to the red sores on Shinso's hands. He suspected he had more on the legs due to the fact Shinso was slightly limping.

"I went over my body's natural limit," hissed Shinso in pain before explaining how he managed to brainwash himself and expend all his body's strength at each event.

"Impressive," noted Shota, "You thought of this yourself?"

"Err no," winced Shinso, "I never thought I could use it like this until Midoriya, the 1st ranked student, suggested it to me."

Shota just made a humming noise, thinking about him. After the ball throw, Izuku never showed that secondary part of his quirk. He knew those arcs of lightning somehow empowered Izuku further, but he never did it again during the rest of the trials. It wasn't something he could just call out on, saying he wasn't doing his best. Izuku did get number one in the ranking, and he helped Shinso excel himself. Not only that but if he did call him out, he would have to also call out Shoto for not using the fire part of his quirk. He knew all of 1A's Quirks as he had already reviewed the files. And forcing them to redo it would just waste valuable time he didn't want to use.

Shota sent Shinso on his way, reminding him that though he was now a reserve ranking member, that did not mean his position was safe. Shinso would participate in some of the foundation hero training, but not all of them. Shota then met with All Might, had a brief discussion about his expulsion rates with him before leaving.

* * *

"Whew, that was nerve-wracking," piped Ochako as the day ended.

"I was truly fooled by Aizawa-sensei," stated Tenya, "I even thought, _'this is the best of the best!'_ and so on! Now I see how the teachers here encourage deception!"

"I'm not too sure if he was just joking," frowned Izuku, "Something tells me that he wasn't, and just decided on a whim whether or not to expel the lowest score."

"I'm afraid that Izuku is right," said Momo, looking up from her cell phone, which was the latest Pear product, "I was looking up expulsions from U.A., and Aizawa-sensei's name appeared in a lot of them." With a click, she projected a screen from her phone to show people ranting about being kicked out of U.A., the majority of which ranted about Shota. She scrolled down to show that a whole group of students were expelled, and tried to petition to the principal to let them back in and expel Shota. That case failed.

"Geez, we really have a strict teacher," gulped Ochako, "And all the teachers have this power?

"Well if we do our best and show them all no reason for expulsion, we'll make it through!" stated Izuku.

"Yea!" cheered the other three.

"Hey, did you wait long?" asked Itsuka as she walked into the group, accompanied by Yui and Setsuna. She quickly introduced them to the rest of them, and were soon chattering with each other.

"By the way, who were the recommendation students in your class?" asked Momo to Itsuka.

" Juzo Honenuki via academic and Setsuna got the practical one," replied Itsuka.

"Impressive," complimented Momo to Setsuna.

"Na, I got lucky!" smiled Setsuna, "It was supposed to go to someone else, but suddenly the person declined the recommendation, and so it fell to me!"

"Why would anyone refuse such a prestigious recommendation?" asked Tenya in aghast.

"Perhaps some life crisis prevented him from attending?" offered Yui with a straight face as usual.

"I do not think it is that morbid!" shouted Tenya, animatedly waving his hand in a chopping motion.

"Whatever," commented Setsuna, "Let's get off this depressing topic! Anyone wanna head over to the nearest McD to celebrate our first day."

The students of 1A shivered at that sentence, confusing the trio of girls until Izuku managed to explain what happened for their first day.

"Geez, your teacher sounds tough," pouted Setsuna, "Our homeroom teacher is Sekijiro Kan, hero name the Blood Hero: Vlad King! He's oodles of fun, though a bit strict and uptight!"

They arrived at the bus station before saying their goodbyes, as they all had to take different buses, some having to take an additional subway station. Tenya could have just run all the way back home, but he obeyed the laws of no Quirk usage allowed. Only heroes were exempt from such a thing, and he was not one yet.

"So, think anything exciting will happen tomorrow?" asked Izuku as he rode the same bus with Momo, Ochako, and Katsuki. Katsuki was sitting in the back of the bus far away from them.

"Maybe we'll finally know who the Foundation Hero teacher is!" suggested Ochako.

 _'Oh, I think I already know who it is,'_ smirked Izuku to himself.

"Whoever it is, must be one of the top pros here in Japan," offered Momo, "Maybe someone in the top 20s at least. Perhaps Best Jeanist? He's been known to help educate or train other Heroes on his spare time."

"Speaking of training, do you guys have a gym that you go to?" asked Izuku, "Actually, does U.A. have a gym for us to use?"

"All students who are in the Heroics Course have free access to select gyms outside of school," explained Momo, "U.A. has the most contacts in the eastern part of Japan, while Shinketsu dominates the western part. Though most choose to use the one in here already."

Katsuki perked up on this, already planning to see if the local gym near his place was one.

"Ah, makes sense," nodded Izuku, though he had the home gym set at his house already, "Did you two want to jog together sometime? I usually take morning jogs every day to wake myself up at Dagobah Beach. There's a bathhouse nearby, or if you want, you can head to my place to take a shower and change clothes.

"That sounds like a good idea," nodded Momo.

"Ehehe, I have trouble getting up in the morning," blushed Ochako.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to wake you up," placated Momo, "A morning jog on the beach sounds like an excellent way to wake up and exercise. We must push ourselves to show our worth as upcoming heroes!"

They soon arrived at their stop, where Izuku walked Momo and Ochako to their home/residence before jogging back to his own home. On the way back, though, he saw Katsuki leaning on a pole waiting for him.

"What do you want?" asked Izuku.

"... You didn't use that secondary part of your quirk," accused Katsuki.

Before Izuku could defend himself, Katsuki gave a scoff and continued, "Whatever. I'm only here to tell you I'm going to fucking join you in your morning jogs. Can't let you fucking pull ahead of me that easily."

At that note, Katsuki turned around and left.

"... Was that his way of saying we're rivals and that he wants to train with me?" said Izuku as he tilted his head in confusion, "Oh whatever. Need to get back home to workout and fill up my hero analysis notebook."

* * *

The next morning at 6:30, Izuku was on the beach stretching his legs, wearing green shorts and a green tank top. Next to him was Katsuki, also doing his stretches, wearing black shorts and a black tank top. Both had their gym bags tossed to the side.

"Where the fuck are the girls?" growled Katsuki as he leaned back to stretch his spine.

"Ah, there you are!"

Both boys turned to see Ochako in her white shirt and black jogging pants while Momo...

Izuku had to stem a nosebleed while Katsuki looked like he just didn't care. Momo had chosen to wear a black sports bra that seemed to enhance her bust as well as short shorts.

"Sorry it took so long, Ochako took a little longer to wake up," apologized Momo.

"Hehehe, sorry, told you I wasn't really a morning person," laughed Ochako nervously.

"Alright, let's get this started," laughed Izuku, "If you get tired, don't hesitate to take a breather or stand to the side. I usually jog for an hour straight, mixing it with dashes every now and then. I have markers placed from one end to another, so when we reach it, we turn around. Just go at your own pace."

Half an hour later, Ochako had to drop out, panting as she sat on the warm sandy floor while watching the others continue to jog. She reminded herself that she would have to start running more, remembering her own placement in the endurance test.

Momo dropped out twenty minutes later, opting to watch and relax, though not as out of breath as Ochako. The two girls began to help each other stretch so as not to get cramps while the boys kept running. The last ten minutes ended up in sprints as Katsuki and Izuku started to get competitive. They would reach one end, brake, turn around at the same moment, and dash off once again. In the end, they ran out of time to keep continuing.

"That was a good workout," said Momo as she stretched her arm, unintentionally pushing her chest forward. She smirked as she saw Izuku flushing while Katsuki merely scoffed and looked away. Ochako pouted before turning around and bending down, making sure her own butt was visibly protrude. Her sweat had made her pants stick onto her skin, emphasizing her curve.

"Oh look at the time, we should head back to our homes soon to take a shower, change, and get ready for school!" shouted Izuku before running away, leaving a trail of sand.

Katsuki merely howled in laughter as the two girls glared at each other before breaking into smirks.

"So you two want him?" asked Katsuki as he managed to calm down.

Both girls whipped their heads and stared at Katsuki.

"Hey, I ain't the dense and oblivious one," yawned Katsuki, "Fucking Deku is. If you want to get into his pants, go for it. Got nothing to do with me. I'm pretty sure Side Ponytail also wants him. None of you girls are my type anyway."

Momo and Ochako could only stare at Katsuki. It sounded like he was insulting Izuku while also being nice to him at the same time. It was really confusing.

"Shit, I'm hungry," grumbled Katsuki as he finished off his canteen of water, "Catch ya at school spiky ponytail and round face."

"He can never get anyone's name can he?" sighed Momo as Katsuki left, "I don't think I've heard him say anyone's name. It's always by a person's feature."

"I think Deku is the only one whom he actually calls by a name, even though he makes it an insult," piped Ochako, explaining how Izuku and Deku could be read the same way.

"Perhaps deep inside Bakugo-san, Izuku is someone that he does still care about," observed Momo.

The two girls blinked at this before snickering at this conclusion.

"Come on, the cook should be preparing our breakfast by now," said Momo as she pulled Ochako with her.

It would be another bright day for school.

* * *

 **And done. Now reason why I had Itsuka put at 1B. Mostly because I'll be combining both class into certain scenarios that the canon storyline didn't do. I actually had a reviewer suggest replacing half the guys at 1A with 1B girls. Interesting idea, but writing a huge harem is a bit of a pain. not to mention I have several side pairing planned already.**

 **Also came out with a one shot for My Hero Academia story, it's Izuku getting a Persona! For those who don't know, refer the Persona series from the Shin Megami Tensei games. Blame the fact I started playing Persona 5. Hope you'll all enjoy it. Debated about putting it as part of the omake here, but I decided it should deserve it's own story. Anyone interested to continuing that said one shot is welcome to do so.**

 **Also chucked in a ff15 gary stu story for shit and giggles.**

 **Yea so this'll be my last chapter for this story... for the year. More to come! THough maybe slower release because I'll be spending a lot of time playing kh3 when it comes out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Reminder, I have a pat reon, look up azndrgn making fanfic. Donators get perks!**

 **This story has been beta by TheMischieviousPuppyDog, mangapyro, and Ezylrb. Thank them for their help in this!**

 **Also, a small A/N at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

After taking a shower and changing into their school uniforms, Izuku, Momo, Ochako, and Katsuki took the bus up to U.A. High, ready for their second day of school. Arriving in their classrooms, Izuku and the others went to talk with Tenya while Katsuki waltzed over to his seat. Itsuka arrived later to say hi to Izuku for a bit before leaving for her own classroom.

As they were a part of the Heroics Course, they did not have the option to join clubs as the foundation heroic's course would occupy the majority of their time. Shinso was in a rather interesting situation and was allowed to join only part-time.

Soon enough, Shota entered the room, causing all the students to quickly quiet down. They had long already gone to their seats one minute before the bell rang for class.

"Hmm. It took you lot four seconds to settle down," drawled Shota, "Looks like you all are gaining common sense."

Everyone could only nervously stare at Shota, afraid that anything would just set him off.

Shota continued on, "Because we didn't have time yesterday due to the orientation as well as a lack of common sense from you all, we'll be using this homeroom time to do introductions."

'How was that our fault?' screamed the class mentally in their minds

"We'll start from seating order, and go from there," continued Shota with an uncaring gaze, "State your name and something about yourself. The seating order will not change, because it makes it easier for me to take attendance since I can just go down the list to check who's here or not."

'Lazy bum,' thought most of the class once more.

Since he was first, Yuga stood up and introduced himself while Shota decided to take this valuable time to snuggle inside his sleeping bag and take a nap.

 _Intro through the whole class_. _Felt like introducing each one is a waste of time and word space that would be skipped._

'Well that was informative,' thought Izuku as he finished writing all his observations about his classmates and possible quirks with exception to Katsuki's, as he was already familiar with his and had a different section for him. He didn't have time to sketch out any charts or pentagram graphs but instead had opted to make quick notes. He would write out a more detailed list of his classmates later on.

Still, as far as U.A. High went, they had normal classes like English in the morning. Of course, depending on who was teaching the said subject varied. Cementoss and Ectoplasm were rather consistent in their subjects. Present Mic was a bit more... energetic when it came to English. Midnight was surprisingly a good teacher when she wasn't flaunting her body sometimes.

Then came lunch, where students could eat top-notch gourmet-like food for a simple cafeteria range price, meaning it was much cheaper than buying it anywhere else. It was during this time that Izuku, Tenya, Momo, Ochako, and a newly added Tsuyu sat with Itsuka, Yui, Setsuna, and two new faces, Kinoko and Reika. They all introduced themselves before talking about their classes, finding most of their assignments to be the same.

"You guys seem to be having the mysterious new Foundational Hero Studies Teacher first," noted Itsuka when they were comparing class schedules, "Though it seems to alternate between our homeroom teacher and the Foundational Heroic Studies teacher. I wonder why?"

As they all gave their own theories, Izuku couldn't help but grin as he silently ate his own lunch composed of katsudon.

* * *

Afternoon arrived, and the students were eager to have their very first Heroics class. Izuku then heard a pearl of very familiar laughter and grinned while the rest of the students paused as if they couldn't believe their ears.

" **Hahahahaha!"** reverberated a burst of laughter throughout the halls.

"No way," gasped one of the students, "Is it!?"

" **I am...!"** started All Might before opening the door, " **Coming through the door like a normal person!"**

Despite saying that, All Might posed as he went in, his cape billowing with the wind that has somehow spawned behind him despite being indoor.

"Wow, All Might is a teacher here!" shouted an excited Kirishima.

"That costume is from the Silver Age isn't it, gero?" said Tsuyu, also excited. In fact, the majority of the students were ecstatic that the number one hero would be teaching them. The only exception was Tenya, who was maintaining a stiff facade to pay attention, Todoroki who merely nodded, and Izuku, who had been already expecting this.

"Its style is so different from anything that it's giving me goosebumps," shivered Ojiro.

All Might marched into the classroom, having everyone's gaze at him, " **I am the Foundational Heroic Studies Teacher, All Might! In this class, we'll be building up your foundations through various trials! It'll be the most important class in your curriculum, as well having the most units in your courses."**

All Might suddenly started to flex, his back facing towards them all, " **With that said, let's get right to it! Today activity will be..."**

He quickly turned around and thrust out a piece of white plastic with the words Battle on it, " **Combat training!"**

Katsuki suddenly grinned in excitement, eager to fight.

" **And to go with that,"** declared All Might before pointing to the side of a wall in an epic manner, " **Are these!"**

The walls suddenly began shifting before shelves came out with suitcases in them, each one labeled with a student number.

" **Your costumes that have been created in accordance with the quirk registry and the special forms you all filled out before school started, along with any details you wanted!"**

The students all cheered in excitement, eager to wear their gear. They didn't expect them to be finished so fast, but it was to be expected of U.A. heroics.

" **Go get changed, and come to Ground Beta when you're done!"** declared All Might before dashing out to the meeting ground.

All Might stood at Ground Beta, waiting at the exit for the students to come out.

" **They say clothes make a person, ladies and gentlemen,"** stated All Might as he saw the students coming out of the shadows, " **Be fully aware now, from now on …. you are heroes!"**

 _Skipping costume designs for all characters except Izuku, expecting you all know what it looks like, and don't want to take up word count just to describe something you all most likely know._

Izuku stepped out last, looking around at everybody's costume, already mentally jotting down notes in his head.

'Is that a diaper?' thought Izuku as his eyes landed on Mineta's costume design.

"Izuku!" waved Ochako, quickly bouncing over to him, giving him a glance over at what Izuku had chosen for his costume.

Izuku was wearing a simple sleeveless teal vest and pants while having a utility belt around his waist. His shoes and gloves were laced with carbon steel to add impact force to his attacks, as well as his knee and elbow pads. A small metal device on both sides of his face, right under his ears, could transform into a red and black gas mask, covering his nose and mouth, as well as supply oxygen for ten minutes. It stayed as a small metal circle until Izuku pressed down on either side.

And, for some strange reason, Izuku himself didn't know why, he decided to add a straw hat with a green bond just above the brim, around the center part. A cord was attached to the hat around his neck so he could easily shift his hat off his head to his back without much effort. And finally, on the straw hat, on the green bond itself was two little yellow horns that looked very similar to All Might's own hairstyle while on the other side of the bond was a small Chinese character. It was a small homage to All Might and Rekai for teaching him, where All Might's signified the front of the hat.

"What's with the hat?" asked Ochako curiously.

"Just something I felt like wearing," shrugged Izuku, not sure why had added the straw hat either before looking at Ochako and starting to notice all those curves.

"Hehe, I should've been more descriptive on what I wanted," said Ochako with a small blush, "My suit ended up being a skintight suit."

That was a half-lie.

Ochako had indeed not ordered a skintight uniform. Instead, she had specified that her chest and waist be a bit more emphasized so as to have Izuku notice her more. Of course, the result came out to be a skintight uniform, but she wasn't complaining as she noticed Izuku glancing at her body.

"Aye, I bet some pervy old dude thought up these costumes," chimed in Mina.

"I have my just the way I want it, Kero," Tsuyu said thoughtfully. Hers was a skintight wetsuit, so as to be able to retain heat easier due to her Quirk making her more frog-like.

Mina then took a peek at Momo before yelling out in surprise, "Momo! Did they screw your costume up? You can totally send that back!"

"Mmm, actually it's what I requested, though their design is covering my skin than I asked," said Momo as she looked over herself.

Hilariously, this was the truth.

Momo needed as much skin surface as possible to create big items for her Quirk. The others looked at Momo to see a very skimpy leotard, showcasing her long legs, an opening slit in the middle to reveal her chest, which seemed to be the largest in the class, and her navel.

'What are you, an exhibitionist?' thought Ochako and Mina at once. Then Ochako remembered Momo's choice of sleepwear and shut her mouth as tight as possible.

"Must be because of the Regulations for Exposed Skin in Costumes bill," said Izuku, now trying his best not to look over Momo, and failing.

"That's right, it was due to Midnight's debut uniform that the bill came up," nodded Momo, noticing Izuku's glances and enjoying them.

 **'Ah youth,** ' chuckled All Might as he saw his successor blushing up a storm. Of course, some of the girls were glancing as his body, too, as it didn't really cover up how lean he was. His own mind wandered off a little and landed straight on Inko for a bit before snapping himself out of it.

Mineta was slightly away from the group, staring at all the girls in their costumes before looking to the horizon with a goofy smile and a thumbs up, "Heroics, is without a doubt, the best department."

All Might coughed loudly to get all their attention, noticing the small emblem on Izuku's hat. The sight of that made his heart warm, as it was easy to tell it signified a montage for him.

" **All right, you zygotes!"** boomed All Might, " **You all look very cool! Now, shall we begin with the combat training?"**

"Sensei! This is the battle center from the entrance exam, so does that mean you will be conducting urban battles again?" asked Tenya, who's whole face and body was covered in armor that made him look like a robotic knight. Most would have not known that it was Tenya if it wasn't for the fact that his rather stiff robotic movements and voice were very obvious.

All Might made a tsking noise before replying, " **No, we're be going two steps ahead! Indoor anti-personnel battle training! Villains battles are usually seen outdoors, but the truly heinous and clever villains are more likely to lurk indoors. Imprisonment, house arrest, backroom deals... all of these almost always happen indoors or in the shadows in this hero-filled society of ours. With that in mind, for this test, you will be separated into 'Heroes' and 'Villains' for two-on-two team indoor battle!"**

As surprise rippled through the class, Tsuyu bravely asked whatever was in her mind, "Without basic training?"

" **This is a battle to understand those basics!"** said All Might, clenching is left fist in front of him quite passionately, " **However, this time, the key point is that there is no robot you can just destroy."**

"So... what determines victory?" asked Momo.

"Can I still blast them until they die?" growled Katsuki.

"Will the punishment be expulsion, just like Aizawa-sensei?" asked Ochako nervously.

"How will we be splitting up?" asked Tenya, raising his hand to ask the question.

"Isn't my cape fabulous?" asked Yuga, not even asking a question about the trial anymore while flashing his cape.

" **My quirk isn't super hearing!"** proclaimed All Might with a sweat drop trailing down his face, " **I'll answer your question one at a time, so be quiet!"**

Seeing the students quickly settle down, All Might coughed into his fist, " **Anyways, by order of the questions I heard: Let me explain, no, no, I'll explain further, and yes, but be careful about that cape. There's a reason why my most current uniform doesn't have a cape anymore."**

"Ah, that's right, you stopped wearing the cape after the rocket incident back in the U.S.," chimed in Izuku, "It snagged on your cape when it spontaneously went off and would have choked you if you hadn't quickly reacted and ripped it off you."

" **Err, yes that's why!"** blushed All Might.

The truth about that incident was that he really would've have choked to death. He was lucky he panicked and frantically waved his arms, getting it right into the cape and ripping it off him. His old friend/sidekick at America, David Shield, had really laid it to him about the dangers of wearing a cape, even showing him statistics of past heroes wearing capes and all the accidents. Of course, the first time David had warned him about the cape was during his debut. All Might had waved off the concern, saying the cape made him look cool. After all, his mentors Gran Torino and Nana Shimura all wore capes!

Then again, he mused, they seemed to have a tendency to not participate in missions where the cape would be used against them, or take off the cape before participating in the mission.

" **Anyways, moving on!"** said All Might as Yuga pouted, staring at his fabulous cape, " **Allow me to explain today's task!"**

With that note, he took out a small booklet he had written himself to read off of, " **The situation is that the villain have hidden a nuclear weapon somewhere in their hideout! The heroes have to go in and dispose of it! The heroes will have a limited amount of time to either capture the villains or secure the weapon in order to win. As for securing, you merely need to be able to touch it for longer than three seconds. The villains, in order to win, must either secure the weapon until time runs out or capture the heroes!"**

'Somehow, All Might reading out from a script while teaching seems hilariously suitable for him,' smirked Izuku mentally, after spending so much time with him training, 'And the situation itself feels very... western.'

" **Teams and opponents shall be determined by drawing lots!"** declared All Might as he held out a lottery box.

"Is that really how we'll be doing that?" asked Tenya in shock.

"Makes sense, considering pros often have to team up with other heroes from other agencies on the spot during emergencies," commented Izuku, "Time won't allow you to wait for someone you want."

"Ah, I see!" exclaimed Tenya before quickly bowing to All Might, "Please forgive my rudeness!"

" **It's all right!"** said All Might before turning away from them, " **Now let's get this started!"**

Soon the teams were quickly formed.

Team A: Denki Kaminari & Izuku Midoriya.

Team B: Momo Yaoyorozu & Toru Hagakure

Team C: Minoru Mineta & Kyoka Jiro

Team D: Fumikage Tokoyami & Hanta Sero

Team E: Tsuyu Asui & Yuga Aoyama

Team F: Tenya Iida & Katsuki Bakugo

Team G: Koji Koda & Ochako Uraraka

Team H: Eijiro Kirishima & Rikido Sato

Team I: Mashirao Ojiro & Mezo Shoji

Team J: Mina Ashido & Shoto Todoroki

" **All right, now that we have the teams set up, let's who's going against whom first!"** said All Might as two more lottery boxes appeared next to him, the right side labeled Villain while the left side was labeled Hero.

" **First up, we have... Team A as Villain against... Team A is Hero?"** questioned All Might before remembering his mistake of putting all ten letters in both boxes.

" **Whoops! Just a test!"** said All Might hastily, tossing the A ball away and quickly grabbing another letter inside the hero box, " **I mean... Team C will be the Hero team!"**

The four students that was called out quickly walked out from the crowd.

" **Now then, the villains will go into the building and have 5 minutes to plan out their defenses. After that, the hero team will enter, and the game begins! Everybody else will be in the monitoring room to view how your do. Surveillance cameras will be everywhere to monitor your actions! Villain team, use this time to adopt a 'villainous' mindset. This is a practical experience, so don't hold back, go all out without fear of injury! Though I will stop it if things go too far,"** explained All Might, though at the last part, he gave Izuku a quick glance.

'Got it, don't use One for All in this fight,' nodded Izuku.

Seeing that his silent request acquiesced, All Might showed them the building they would be using before leaving with the other students to the monitor room.

"Alright, how do you wanna plan this?" asked Kaminari.

Izuku hummed in thought for a bit before developing a plan.

"We should trick them," grinned Izuku before whispering into Kaminari's ears.

Kaminari's mouth formed a huge grin as Izuku finished with explaining.

"I think I can do that," smirked Kaminari.

* * *

"Alright five minutes are up," said Kyoka as she quickly placed her earphone jack into the wall, "I can hear them at the top floor. They're making a lot of tapping noises, like if one of them is shaking their leg. Must be Kaminari."

She pulled out her ear jack, looking at Mineta, "Come on, we need to get to the top floor fast."

Mineta was still on all fours, looking as though life was hopeless.

"Oh c'mon, just because we're going against someone who placed number one in the quirk assessment test doesn't mean it's hopeless," said Kyoka, trying to cheer him up.

Mineta finally lifted his dead eyes to Kyoka before bawling once more.

"Why couldn't I been partnered with another female in the class!? Or even fight another female classmate!" cried out Mineta, "I could had Yaoyorozu ample cleavage, Ahido's slender hips, Hagakure's already nude body, Uraraka's fine body, Asui unexpected boob size! Instead, I get the one that's overdressed and almost flat as a washboard!"

Kyoka felt a tic build up on her forehead, and was very tempted to jam her earphone jack into Mineta's ear and crank up the vibration. Instead, she opted to slap him in the forehead with her earphone jack, knowing she would need the extra help.

"Come on you damn perv, stop complaining, we're wasting time," grumbled Kyoka as she dragged Mineta into the building.

At the basement of the building where the monitoring room was, everyone could only sweatdrop at the scene. Though they could not really hear anything, Mineta's reaction was enough to convey just what he desired.

Kyoka and Mineta, who finally snapped back to reality, were slowly but surely making their way to the top floor. Kyoka kept checking that they were up there each time they went up a floor.

"Weird, they haven't moved at all," noted Kyoka as they finally got to the top floor. There had been no ambushes at all.

"Maybe they're just overconfident?" said Mineta, prepping to rush as he took off ball off his scalp and into his hands.

"With Kaminari's behavior, I'd agree, but not with Midoriya," replied Kyoka, "He doesn't seem to be the type to do so."

They finally ended up at the door to the room where Kyoka last heard them inside. Kyoka quickly jacked her earlobes into her boots and motioned Mineta away from the door. Slowly counting down with her fingers, she blasted the door open, hoping to surprise the villains.

"Prepare yourself villains for my Grape Rush!" shouted Mineta as he rushed into the room, tossing all his balls in different directions.

Kyoka quickly ran in, ready to assist when both of them stopped in shock. For all they saw was... an empty room.

"Where are they?" asked Mineta, looking around for the nuclear weapon, "You sure you didn't make a mistake?"

"I know they were here, they haven't moved since I last checked!" said Kyoka, quickly plugging her ear lobe into the ground to find them. She was shocked to hear them back on the first floor again.

"Quick, back down!" shouted Kyoka, unplugging her ear jacks, "They somehow got to the first floor!"

Seeing as they were running out of time, they rushed to down the floors, jumping down the flight of stairs. It was when they were jumping from the second to the first floor when they fell into the trap.

As both of them jumped, Izuku suddenly appeared in front of them and jumped up towards them, his arms and legs already extended.

"Shit!" cursed Jiro as she tried to use her extendable earlobes to jack into her shoes and blast Izuku away while Mineta tried to throw more balls to stop him. However, they were going too fast down while Izuku was coming up too fast for them to react, resulting in them colliding into Izuku. Izuku quickly wrapped his arms and legs around both of them tightly, coiling all around until they were stuck. Mineta was lucky enough that Izuku shifted him so he was face height with Kyoka, their heads back to back to each other.

Jiro was about to move her earphone jack and stab Izuku, hoping that would force him to release them when she heard a tsking voice.

"Na ah ah," said Denki as he somehow appeared before her, his hands right in front of her face. Electricity crackled between his fingers, getting Kyoka's attention. "I'd surrender if I were you, heroes. One wrong move and I'll shock both of you until both of you are well done."

"You wouldn't!" glared Mineta, or at least he tried to turn his head towards him, "You'd shock your teammate!"

"Well, that would be true," sneered Denki, getting into the villainous act, "But my wingman here is made outta rubber. That means I can go all out while he makes sure the two of you can't escape. So why not do us a favor and surrender, and be our hostages?"

As if to emphasize the point, Izuku squeezed a bit tighter, much to their discomfort. Seeing no way, they could only look down in slight anger as All Might made the announcement.

" **Villain team win!"**

Hearing the announcement, Izuku quickly released both of them.

"How'd you two trick me into thinking you were at the top floor?" asked Kyoka as they walked to the basement, "And where was the nuclear weapon?"

"We hid it in the first floor, thanks to my brilliance!" bragged Denki. Kyoka automatically jammed her earphone jack into Denki's ear and made a small shockwave, causing him to spaz out in pain. It was pure reflex that she did that.

"Ah, alright, alright, it was Midoriya's idea!" confessed Denki.

"We'll tell you more when we get back to the monitoring room," smiled Izuku.

" **All right, now that we're all gathered here once more, who can tell me who was the VIP here?"** asked All Might.

"Midoriya/Izuku!" said the majority of the class.

" **Indeed, but can anyone explain why?"** asked All Might.

Eijiro had to bite his lips from saying that it was because Izuku was manly. It was the truth in his opinion, but he knew it wasn't the answer.

"I can," said Momo, "Izuku took into the fact that they would be facing someone with sonar-like abilities. So he tricked Jiro-san into thinking they were on the top floor when in reality they had hidden the nuclear weapon on the first floor. A risky maneuver, but one that paid off, working on reverse psychology that the weapon couldn't possibly be on the first floor. He then had Kaminari-san keep tapping his legs and hands, making sure it was loud enough to confuse Jiro-san to think two people were at the top floor. The two-way headset they were given were used to detect when the hero team made it to the top floor, one of which was placed right under the stair rail. Kaminari-san added to that plan by using his personal communication device to access both the headset outside and the one in Izuku's ear.

Meanwhile, Izuku was on the first floor the whole time, making sure the weapon was guarded, and to add to the illusion of not being there, he balanced himself on some crates so as to not touch the walls. As soon as Jiro and Mineta passed by it, Izuku stretched his arm from behind the building all the way up, grabbed Kaminari, and dragged him back to the first floor. Once done, Jiro and Mineta panicked, knowing they were running out of time and stormed back down to the first floor. It was because they were in such a worry due to the time limit that they were unprepared for the ambush. Jiro and Mineta did well to go in cautiously and quietly and reacted well, but in the end, they were outsmarted."

'Holy,' thought All Might as the rest of the class was silent, 'She said a lot more than I expected her to.'

" **Excellent work,"** stuttered All Might for a bit, " **Well explained. Though young Midoriya and Kaminari did play it risky with the last part of going from the back of the building. Usually, in such raids, there would be policemen all around the building, giving the heroes up to date information."**

He was just nitpicking at this point, and he knew it.

" **All right, let's go to the next building! Can't have you zygotes use the same building and get too familiar with it!"** said All Might, leading them out to another building.

As they were going to another building, Izuku managed to sneak up right next to All Might.

"Are you sure you can go on for this long?" said Izuku, using a brief sign language to ask as they had several people with very good hearing with them.

" **Do not fret,"** replied All Might back with hand gestures, " **I shall carry out my responsibility without fail."**

* * *

 _Battle 2: Team D Hero: Fumikage Tokoyami & Hanta Sero vs Team F Villain: Tenya Iida & Katsuki Bakugo_

As Fumikage and Hanta were setting up, Tenya was standing outside next to Katsuki.

"Hey four eyes," said Katsuki.

"My name is Tenya Iida!" replied Tenya hotly, "Please use my given name, Bakugo-kun!"

"Like I fucking care," replied Katsuki, "You're pretty fast, right? Use that and check the second floor."

"Would it not be wise to check the first floor?" asked Tenya, "They might attempt the same as Midoriya."

"Deku only did that because he had enough time to analyze his opponents," snorted Katsuki, "Much as I hate it, the nerd is good at that. Not to mention he could drag thunderhead back to him. No, they'll try that psychology shit, but it'll more likely to be on the second or third floor than be on the top floor."

'Must be natural villain instincts to think like that,' thought Tenya to himself.

As soon as five minutes was up, Tenya sped off to search the second floor while Katsuki blasted himself up to the fourth floor, going through an open window. A few minutes later, Tenya quickly found a suspicious room on the second floor. At the hallway towards the entrance were several of Hanta's tape to delay them.

"I think I found it," said Tenya into the transceiver, "I see Sero's tape quirk all over the place."

"Four eyes, tell me, where does that hall lead to?" replied Katsuki.

"... I fail to see the point of this, but it seems to lead to a corner room near the windows."

"That's a bait, ignore it."

"How would you-"

"Gut instinct. Flat face and Birdman Rally wouldn't choose such a place."

'Who are... must mean Sero and Tokoyami,' thought Tenya. Deciding to trust Katsuki, Tenya proceeded to the third floor.

Seconds later, both Katsuki and Tenya found another hallway filled with even more tape, leading to an intersection.

"How should we get through here?" asked Tenya, "We must avoid touching the tape while passing through!"

"I get a better plan," said Katsuki as he lifted his gauntlet up, "I've already filled this thing with enough juice to do this. Four eyes, on my mark, run forward, make a right turn, and go into the first room you see in front of you that has lots of shadows. Probably a dark room. They might have the door open, and if it shuts, then it's them."

"Wait wh-"

Tenya didn't get to finish asking as Katsuki pulled the trigger off his gauntlet.

* * *

Hanta and Fumikage were waiting in a shadowed room with half the lights off.

"Hope they fall for that bait," murmured Hanta.

"If they do, then it is their destiny," replied Fumikage.

A few minutes later, they heard and felt the building shake. The door they had open, but ready to close on a moments notice, showed them a huge explosion, destroying all of Hanta's tapes.

"Go!" shouted a voice.

"Close it!" Fumikage commanded Dark Shadow, his sentient quirk.

Dark Shadow nodded and quickly slammed the door shut, followed by Hanta trying to tape the door shut. A second later, the door was drop kicked open by Tenya, ripping the tape off easily.

"Villains! Surrender this instant, or be prepared to fight!" shouted Tenya.

"It is not our fate to lose," hissed Fumikage as Dark Shadow grew in size a bit, "Go."

" _ **Alright! Time to fight!"**_ said Dark Shadow eagerly as he dived forward, Hanta providing support with his tape.

Tenya dodged the tape and performed a triple axel before using the momentum to kick into Dark Shadow.

" _ **What are you, a figure skater?"**_ shouted Dark Shadow as he blocked it and tried to smash Tenya down.

Tenya dodged the attack when he saw the nuclear weapon in sight. Seeing his chance, he ran straight for it. Unfortunately, he did not see the low tape that Hanta had prepared beforehand, tripping him into the ground.

"Gotcha now!" grinned Sero as he approached Tenya, intending to wrap him up.

"Who's got who!?"

Katsuki burst into the room, angling himself in the air upside down so he was right in between Fumikage and Hanta. Before either could even react, Katsuki had both hands pointed at each of them and let off a huge blast from each hand. Both were flung back from the shockwave, hitting the wall hard.

"Heh, that was easy. Nice try extras," sneered Katsuki as he managed to flip in the air to land on his feet, waltzing over to the weapon and touching it, "But you had the shitty luck of facing me."

" **Hero team win!"**

"Geez, he's violent," commented Mina, "Almost seems like he should've been the villain team."

"Still, it was curious how he somehow guessed where the nuclear bomb would be and even knew that the second floor was just a bait," said Momo.

"Bakugo is pure instincts," added Izuku, "He's always been a smart instinctual fighter. He'll always go with his gut."

Needless to say, MVP was given to Katsuki Bakugo, though All Might made sure to admonish Katsuki for his behavior as well as the risky explosion.

* * *

 _Battle 3: Team J Hero: Mina Ashido & Shoto Todoroki vs Team G Villain: Koji Koda & Ochako Uraraka_

"Ya let's do this!" cheered Mina, "Think they'll try to do the whole psychology thing Midoriya did?"

"It doesn't matter," said Shoto as he approached the building, "No matter what tricks or defensive battle they have planned, it does not matter to me."

In an instant, he completely froze the building. Poor Koji and Ochako were shivering when Shoto found them on the top floor, along with the nuclear weapon. Koji had animals ready to attack, but with the sudden turn of temperature, they all fled.

" **Hero Team Win!"**

Poor Ochaka had to be comforted by Momo and Izuku about her loss since she didn't even get to show off at all.

* * *

 _Battle 4: Team I Hero: Momo Yaoyorozu & Toru Hagakure vs Team B Villain: Mashirao Ojiro & Mezo Shoji _

Mashirao and Shoji decided to place theirs on the fifth-floor corner room and waited. Shoji had his ears to the floor to detect where they would be coming from. .

"I'm going to get serious!" piped Toru eagerly, "The gloves are coming off!"

Considering her costume was composed of only gloves and sneakers and just that, all she did was take those off.

Momo looked over and noticed the micro transceivers they had been given was floating in the air where Toru's ear would be,

"Toru, the transceiver will give away your position," noted Momo, "I think for this, we should stick together. You could use your hand to cover your ears, but you would be a hand down."

Nodding in agreement, Toru took it off and handed it to Momo before asking, "So how do you want to do this?"

"Well first, let's find out where they are," answered Momo before producing infrared heat vision goggles. She scanned the building and saw them waiting at the room.

"So they want to play a defensive game," murmured Momo, "They must be afraid Toru can sneak past them if they're not careful."

The game started, with both girls quickly running up to their destination, with Momo producing various items on the way that would help them out. They stopped at the door leading in the room and began to prepare for their assault

"They're outside this room," stated Shoji, "But they haven't tried to come in."

"I wonder why," Mashiro whispered out loud, "Are they trying to get us to rush to them?"

Half a minute later, they got their answer. The door suddenly exploded, shocking them both. Seconds later, flashbangs rolled into the room. A loud noise and white light suddenly filled the room, blinding and deafening them. As the two defenders tried to recover, Toru and Momo had already charged in and already recovered the nuclear weapon.

" **Hero team win!"** declared All Might.

"Urg, maybe just staying in the room was a bad idea," groaned Mashiro as his vision slowly came back to view.

Momo, of course, got a peerless review about her tactics while Toru cheered at being in the spotlight.

* * *

 _Battle 5: Team E Hero: Tsuyu Asui & Yuga Aoyama vs Team H Villain: Eijiro Kirishima & Rikido Sato_

Eijiro and Rikido both agreed they were not capable of playing mind games, so they set their nuclear bomb at the top floor and waited. Tsuyu and Yuga quickly ascended to the top of the building, where Tsuyu began crawling on the outside walls of the building. She quickly found them and radioed Yuga.

"Hi, and prepare yourself!" shouted Yuga as he blasted the door down with his naval laser.

He was swiftly taken down by Eijiro and Rikido, but failed to notice Tsuyu sneaking in.

" **Hero team win!"**

* * *

" **Good work everyone!"** said All Might as the last battle had been concluded, " **We didn't have any major injuries today! Not to mention you all took it seriously! A very good job on your first training!"**

Then, with a wave and flourish of his cape, All Might dismissed them before dashing away.

"So cool!" shouted Eijiro.

"Though having a proper class after Aizawa-sensei seems….. rather anticlimactic," commented Tsuyu.

"Why is he in a rush, though?" questioned Mashiro.

"He must be getting ready to patrol the streets! Such dedication despite being a teacher!" theorized Tenya.

'All Might,' thought Izuku silently, knowing the true reason. All Might had told him his time limit, and teaching this class was pushing it to its limits. All Might did not want to reveal to the world that their beloved Symbol of Peace was actually weakening. The chaos that would arise if the truth was known would be problematic.

Indeed, All Might ran right into the Staff Only room and quickly closed the door before transforming back to his emancipated self.

"Shit. I barely have enough time to teach a class!" grumbled Toshinori before quickly leaving to change out of his costume, "And to think I have to do this for 1B tomorrow!"

* * *

The students made it back to class, changing out of their hero costume and into their uniform before reporting back to class. On the way, they met with a limping Shinso.

"Yo!" waived Kaminari, "What'd you do to get the limp?"

"Hero training," hissed Shinso in pain, "Since I'm just a reserve, my hero training compared to 1A and 1B will be different. What did you do for yours?"

"We got to see All Might!" cheered Ochako, "Then we went into battle training, being paired into groups! Though I barely got to do anything in my match."

Mina quickly went to cheer her up, saying that she didn't get to do anything either.

"Ah, that's nice," winced Shinso.

"What did you do? You seem to be in pain, so that would suggest something strenuous," asked Tsuyu.

"Just some sparring," replied Shinso, his mind flashing back to his own training.

Shota Aizawa had been his personal teacher for his training.

"You better appreciate the fact I'm giving up valuable sleep time just to train you up," said Shota as he began charging at him, "You're still quite behind to all the other students, so I'm going to push you to catch up."

He had been merciless in the spar.

"Shinso, you alright?" asked Izuku as he noticed Shinso seemingly staring off into the distance.

"Ah, yea," replied Shinso as he snapped back to reality, "Just need to head to the nurse's office before heading home."

For Hero classes, their hours in school was a bit longer than the other courses. While most students ended their class around 3:00 P.M., the Heroics course ended theirs at 4:45 P.M when they had hero training.

Class 1A waved Shinso goodbye and reported back to their class to see Shota waiting for them.

"I'll be getting a video of your battles later tonight to review," stated Shota, "For now, just sit down and wait for your next teacher to come."

That's right, due to the Foundation Heroic Studies class being the longest, they had to shove a few more of the regular courses in the back, meaning they still had history and literature to go. Class 1B, who didn't have that for the day, were allowed to go home early or hit the gym or practice their quirks in a specialized field for the students in the Heroics Course. 1A and 1B would alternate days on training unless it was a special event.

Finally, class was over, and the students began to pack their bags.

It was at this conjecture of time that Izuku got to know his other classmates a bit better, as many quickly gathered around him to introduce themselves while others mingled with others.

"So Uraraka-san, wanna grab something to eat after this?" asked Kaminari, "What do you like?"

"Mochi," replied Ochako, "But I was planning to go there with Deku and the others."

"Deku?" asked Kaminari.

"Ah, that's Izuku's nickname that he lets me call him by," explained Ochako.

"Oh…., ok," said Kaminari as he quickly backed off before heading to Tsuyu, but not before muttering "No way I'm stepping in his territory."

When he reached Tsuyu, he tried the same line, only for Tsuyu to reply with bugs, hoping it would stop Kamanri on his tracks. It was super effective as he quickly turned to Kyoka as a last resort, who shook in slight anger but accepted it on the condition that he was paying.

* * *

In just one day, the news about All Might was teaching at U.A. High quickly spread to everyone, causing reporters to quickly gather at U.A. for two days straight. In one morning, while Izuku was walking with Itsuka, Ochako, Tsuyu, and Momo, one female reporter suddenly thrust her microphone at Izuku.

"What's it like being taught by All Might himself?" asked the reporter eagerly.

"Business Management Class," replied Izuku.

That was enough to have the reporter and several others to clear out of the way, not interested in a supposed Business Management Class student.

'Suckers,' snickered Izuku. Momo and the others also giggled before using similar excuses as Izuku, with Momo using Support class while Itsuka and Ochako used General Ed.

"When is All Might… hey aren't you from that Sludge incident?"

"Fuck off!" growled Katsuki.

"Wait, now I remember, that green haired kid was involved in it too! That means!" said the reporter before whirling around just to find Izuku and the others had already disappeared.

"Crafty brat," growled the reporter before turning to Tenya and immediately regretted it as he went off into a long speech. She quickly turned to Yuga, who also went off into a long speech with flowery words.

The cameraman decided that these interviews weren't worth wasting tape time and began filming everywhere else, just in time to see Denki, Mina, and Tooru posing for the camera. The trio was excited to be on television. Though Tooru had to try extra hard as she wasn't exactly being shown on television, just floating clothes.

"About All Might… oh wow you're a mess!" exclaimed the reporter as she had turned to Shota without noticing, "What's your deal?"

"He's not on duty today, go home," answered Shota, using his hand to shoo them away before walking into the U.A. entrance.

Of course, the reporters kept trying to get some sort of interview until the female reporter, who was rather new, decided to push a bit harder and walked towards the entrance.

"Ah, wait!" shouted her coworker, but it was too late. The U.A. defense system activated, sealing the entrance. Seeing the U.A. Barrier up, as dubbed by the media, they had no choice but to loiter around and wait for an opportunity.

* * *

Shota walked into his class just to see all his homeroom students already sitting down and waiting.

"Good. You all are gaining even more common sense now. I looked over the evaluations from All Might and added a few more comments here and there. You'll be getting them back during Hero course time with me. Now then, onto homeroom business. Sorry for this sudden announcement, but today…"

The majority of the class had chills while thinking, 'Is it a pop quiz?'

"You'll be picking a class President," finished Shota.

'It's an actual normal school activity!' sighed the class in relief before they all raised their hands, hoping to be the one. Of course, the reason for such eagerness was due to the fact that the class president in the heroics course would be in charge of leading the class of heroes, which was a position suited for a top hero in the making.

"If I become class President, the girls will have show 30 cm of their thigh!" proclaimed Mineta.

Due to the bad luck of sitting right behind Izuku, Izuku almost by reflex used the back of his hand to smash it into Mineta's face, though quite lightly. It was enough to force him to stop, though.

"Silence, everyone!" declared Tenya, causing the students to turn towards him, "It is a job with the serious responsibility of leading others! It's not a simple job just for anyone who justs wants it, but a calling that requires the trust of those around you! If we are to be democratic about this, then I propose an election to choose the leader!"

Of course, while he was giving such a speech, his hand was raised the highest in eagerness to be the president, thus cutting off some of his support on such a speech.

"This is just a classroom, not Congress!" said Denki.

"We've only known each other for a few days, at least for the most of us. That isn't enough to build up trust," commented Tsuyu, putting her finger on her cheek.

"Plus, everyone will just vote for themselves," added Eijiro.

"That's exactly why!" said Tenya, "The person who has managed to earn multiple votes will be the best-suited individual for the job! Sensei, will you allow this!?"

"Just do whatever you want, just make sure you all decide before homeroom is over," said Shota as he snuggled into his sleeping bag already and went to sleep.

As Tenya quickly passed out paper for them all to vote, Izuku pondered about his decision. He wouldn't mind doing it, but he knew there were quite a few people also qualified, if not more than him. Tenya certainly deserved some recognition for his speech, and he knew that Tenya was very organized. But he was a bit too stiff in his opinion. So after contemplating it, he wrote Momo's name on his paper, knowing she was organized and flexible enough to handle the situation. Not to mention he knew she would also want the position. Though if it had been between Itsuka or Momo, he would most likely side with Itsuka, knowing how she acted like the big sister during their time at the dojo.

The electoral votes were tallied and posted on the board for everyone to see. Momo had three votes while Izuku had two, which surprised him. He glanced at the other results and noticed the only people with zero votes were Ochako, Tenya, and Denki

"Who the hell voted for Deku!?" shouted Katsuki.

"Well, it's obvious you didn't," teased Sero.

"Zero votes… I expected it to happen, " shook Tenya in angst, "It's to be expected in such the harsh reality of the sacred office!"

"You voted for some else?" asked Momo with a sweatdrop.

"You're the one who proposed this, what were you trying to do?" asked Sato curiously.

"Alright, then the class president will by Yaoyorozu while the vice president is Midoriya," announced Shota as he woke up in time.

'Hmm, I don't mind this setup,' smiled Momo as she stood next to Izuku.

"We'll decide the other reps during your time with me," said Shota as the bell rang to end homeroom.

Soon, they were all at lunch, waiting in line for their food.

"I can't believe I'm actually class vice president," voiced Izuku as he made his order.

"Why would you be so surprised?" asked Momo as she got an extra large serving, "You voted for yourself and one other person did so too."

"Because I voted for you Momo," replied Izuku, "I wasn't expecting two other votes."

Momo blushed at this statement as they walked to a table, joining up with Itsuka and her friends.

"So you guys have a class president?" asked Itsuka, "I'm it for 1B, with Setsuna as my Vice."

"Yea, we're going to rock it!" exclaimed Setsuna.

"Momo is ours while I'm vice," answered Izuku, sitting down next to her, "Though I'm not sure how I got two votes."

"I voted for you," chimed in Tenya, "I believed that you were the best one to do so!"

The others looked at Ochako, who blushed before replying, "I went for Momo-chan. I felt like she could really do a good job!"

"That means Kaminari voted for me?" concluded Izuku.

"Yep, couldn't leave my wingman hanging," smiled Denki as he walked by, "You're the one who came up with the plan."

"But Iida-san, didn't you want to be class president?" asked Ocahko, "You even have the glasses and everything!"

'That's not the point,' thought all of them.

"Wanting to be it and suitable for it are two very different things," replied Tenya, "I merely did what I judged to be correct."

Ochako huffed as she continued to eat her food. Momo and the others were already familiar enough with Tenya that they knew he was part of a family that had been heroes for generations, and that he was the little brother of a rather famous hero, Ingenium.

 _ **VREEEEE**_

Suddenly, a screeching alarm went off in the cafeteria, followed by an announcement.

" _Level 3 Security Breach detected. All students are to evacuate outside in a swift and orderly manner."_

"What's a Level 3 Security Breach?" Tenya promptly asked an upperclassman that stood up.

"It means someone infiltrated onto the grounds!" yelled the upperclassmen, "In my three years here, this has never happened before! We have to get out of here!"

The others quickly stood up, but not before Izuku inhaled his lunch thanks to his rubber quirk. However, problems began to arise when they tried to get out. All the students were all trying to get out at the same time, mobbing the exit and making it difficult for everybody within.

"Stop pushing!"

"Ow!"

"I'm going to fall!"

"Kyaa! Who touched my butt!?"

In the scene, Mineta was slightly happy for his short stature and the fact that the girl's uniforms consisted of skirts.

"Owowowow," cried out Ohako.

"Quit shoving!" yelled out Setsuna, "Otherwise I'll bite you!"

"As expected of U.A. students, they are quick to react in a crisis," grunted Tenya as his face was being shoved.

"I don't think it's that, it's more like they're panicking," stated Itsuka as she enlarged her hands slightly to protect herself.

Momo gasped as a student's elbow almost smashed into her ribs. Luckily, Izuku managed to shove through and take the hit with no damage.

"Thanks," muttered Momo as she quickly leaned onto Izuku for protection.

"Who could've made it in here?" said Izuku as he stretched his head up a little before seeing Tsuyu on the wall, wisely avoiding the crowd.

"Tsuyu-chan! Can you tell what's going on outside!?" yelled Izuku.

Tsuyu noticed him and heard his question before looking out to see that the press had somehow made it into the U.A. grounds and were surrounding Shota and Hizashi, who were quick to guard the nearest entrance into the school itself.

"It's the press!" Tsuyu shouted to Izuku, who had managed to stretch his head closer to Tsuyu and peek outside.

"Then there's no real need for this panic," muttered Izuku, but everyone was still pushing harder and harder. If they didn't stop, then students would really be injured.

"Momo, can you make me a megaphone?" asked Izuku quickly as he snapped his head back in place, forming a plan.

Momo quickly nodded and created one from her thighs before giving it to him.

"Ochako, make me lighter. Itsuka, toss me towards that exit!" commanded Izuku.

Ochako quickly slapped her hand on his hands while Itsuka managed to grab him and toss him towards the exit. Izuku spun in the air, telling Ochako to cancel her quirk. As he was flying through the air, he decided to grab a person who he knew had the loudest voice.

"Hey, what the hell!" shouted Katsuki as he found himself being dragged into the air by Izuku.

Izuku collided into the wall first, followed by Katsuki. However, since Izuku was made of rubber, he was completely fine, and cushioned the blow for Katsuki.

"Bakugo! Yell into the megaphone as loud as you can!" grunted Izuku as he grabbed a pole to hang from while his other hand grabbed Katsuki to make sure he didn't fall.

Katsuki had already noticed the crowd becoming more and more dangerous to themselves and had been ready to let off an explosion to shut them up when Izuku grabbed him. Seeing as he now had a better place to do so, he took a deep breath.

"DDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

That promptly caught everyone's attention, causing them to halt completely.

"Here, it's your show now," prompted Katsuki as he raised the megaphone as high as he could.

Izuku managed to stretch his neck down to speak into the megaphone, "Everyone, it's just the press! Please stop panicking and pushing other people, it'll only cause more harm!"

People closest to the window looked out before yelling out that it really was just the press. The students began to calm down as the police also arrived to drive the press away. Hizashi was cheering on the police, yelling "Goodbye, bad mass media!"

* * *

"Deku, that was so cool how you handled it!" praised Ochako as they made their way back to class.

"Yea, good thinking," nodded Setsuna.

"Excellent work," said Yui with no emotion on her face.

"Ah, it only shows that I was right to vote for you!" proclaimed Tenya.

Izuku could only blush before muttering that Itsuka and Momo could've easily done the same thing if they had the right information.

"Well, here's our stop," stated Itsuka, "See you all later. Looks like we get to train with All Might today! Don't wait up after school if you have something to do!"

Momo, Izuku, Ochako, and Tenya waved their goodbyes before heading back into their own class.

"Dude, Bakugo that was so manly and awesome!" praised Eijiro as they entered in the class.

"Tch, I was already planning to use my explosions to shut them all up when Deku fucking grabbed me," scoffed Katsuki.

"Still, you were able to get all their attention," grinned Hanta.

"I would've been more elegant in catching their attention," stated Yuga, but everyone ignored him.

"That was so awesome how you and Midoriya got everyone to stop panicking!" smiled Mina.

"Yea, yea!" shouted Tooru, waving her invisible arms in excitement.

"Alright, settle down," said Shota as he entered the room, "We still need to select a few more reps, such as who's going to take care of the class pet, who'll do the announcements in class, secretary, and the health committee rep. Choose among yourselves, I'm taking my nap."

"Alright, before we begin on any debate," started Momo, "I propose that we don't let Mineta be the health committee rep."

"Agreed," stated all the girls at once.

"Oh c'mon, I haven't even said anything!" cried out Mineta.

"Not like we'd trust you with anything Grape Micrococcus," grunted Katsuki in boredom, "Bleh, too long, I'm shortening it to Grape Midget."

Mineta began to cry tears of blood while the others just chuckled.

"Alright, let's begin choosing the reps," said Izuku, clapping his hands to get their attention, "Who wants to be the secretary then? We need someone with fast and good handwriting for that."

In the end, Tenya was the only was best suitable for such a role, to which he embraced passionately. Koda, who loved animals, quickly volunteered to be the one to take care of the class pet. Kyoka became the announcer, and the health committee rep was given to Tooru.

Meanwhile, at the front gate of U.A., Nezu glared at the entrance door. It had been completely destroyed, and he knew no reporter could have done this. From a glance, it looked like the doors had been disintegrated.

"Just who instigated this whole thing," murmured Nezu, "And did they slip in to get something…. or did they just want to declare war?"

* * *

 **Damn, this actually took me a while to think about. Anyways, you guys curious on how I managed the team set up? Easy. I googled a random numbers generator and had them spit out 2 numbers ranging from 1-20, nonrepeating, and used that to form teams based on their class number. That way I get to have a variety, granted some of these were harder to think of a fight.**

 **Also, for those worried about Itsuka not getting any screen time during the USJ event, think again muhahaha! I have everything planned out... kinda. maybe. Eh I have drawings?**

 **And now for the bad news... kinda. Next month, I will NOT be updating ANY of my stories. The reason for this... is basically because I'm going to be spending pretty much all my free time playing KH3. No life threatening crisis or anything, but let's face it, I'm not going to have time to write, nor will I want to, when I got KH3, which I have been waiting for ages.**

 **Also, saw the newest chapter of My Hero Academia. Not going to spoil it, but I threw up my hands when I read and went WTF! I mean, it's interesting but blehhh...**

 **Also, got a quite a few reviews asking me why I didn't choose any logia or any other fruit in general. I keep with my statement that logia with One for All is too op. They can't get hurt, and it's not sure if they do get affected by people with water powers. Ex. Smoker while its raining is still able to retain cloud form. Crocodile is the only exception in logia cases. It's written in wiki that 'running' water does not affect them, ie rain.**

 **If I wrote this without One for All, I'd still chuck out fire and lightning. Reason for this? I don't like overshadowing the other characters too much. Give Izuku the goro goro no mi, then he's basically a better version of Denki, who also uses electricity. Just seems... wrong to me for some reason. Same reason why I wouldn't use fire or ice, due to Shoto.**

 **Anyways narrowing down the list, I had: Gomu Gomu-rubber,** **Hana Hana-limbs,** **Doru Doru-wax,** **Kage Kage-shadow,** **Inu** inu **-wolf,** **Gura Gura-earthquake,** **Bari Bari-barrier,** **Mato** mato **\- target, Nagi Nagi-silence, and Ope Ope-operation. In the end, I chose gomu gomu due to several major factors. It works well with One for all, and it's the easier choice to write for me as a writer. The others might have been difficult for me to produce a decent story. And finally, the most important factor of all... well I can't reveal that yet now:) It will be revealed in the future chapter, as I have a scene imprinted in my mind that will be much further in the chapter. You'll just have to be patient.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Everyone! I'm still alive, thank you very much! Hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

 **Reminder, I have a pat reon, look up azndrgn making fanfic. Donators get perks!**

 **This story has been beta by TheMischieviousPuppyDog, mangapyro, and Ezylrb. Thank them for their help in this!**

 **Heads up, I have an omake, so keep reading after my 2nd a/n!**

* * *

It was a nice and sunny day. The birds were singing while the bakers were putting out fresh bread. People were heading to wherever they needed to. All seemed peaceful...

"Listen, heroes! Don't come after me, otherwise, I'll kill this unfortunate family!" shouted an enormous muscular villain named Trapezius Head Gear, who currently held a family of three in his right arm.

Mt. Lady, Kamui Wood, and another hero could only grit their teeth at their helplessness. The villain was strong and fast, and Mt. Lady could not use her titan form in fear of harming the hostages. As the villain seemed to start bragging, they all heard a voice.

" **Have no fear, family! Missouri Smash!"**

All Might dashed right past the villain from behind and karate chopped him in the head, instantly knocking him out while securing the family to safety.

" **Why? Because I am here while on my way to work!"** declared All Might, causing the crowd that had formed near the incident to cheer. As he put the sobbing family down and saluted the officers for their hard work, his ears could not help but pick up another cry for help.

"It's a hit-and-run!"

Despite the fact he would be running late to work, All Might could not ignore the cry for help and ran towards the scene. As he was jumping, he frowned as he noticed his powers were slowly but surely weakening after passing One For All. Not to mention the time he could sustain his muscular form was decreasing. Still, he did not regret doing so and knew even when One For All was gone from his body, he would never be alone, just like Nana said back at U.A. during the freak accident with Izuku.

" **It looks like my time is nearing** ," muttered All Might to himself, " **Still, I must last long enough to face him if he comes back**!"

Not to mention he had found some promising results in fixing his body. It would be good to be able to eat again. After stopping the car, he couldn't help but sweatdrop when he heard a fugitive had barricaded himself in the next town over. He couldn't help but jump towards the scene once more.

* * *

"Today's Foundational Hero Studies will be a bit special," announced Shota to his class after lunch, "The original plan was to have class 1A to be supervised by a three man team composing of me, All Might, and one other. Instead, class 1A and 1B will be working together for this special class, along with the reserve student Hitoshi Shinso. Vlad King will also be accompanying us as the fourth member."

'I wonder what happened to warrant such change?' thought Izuku, 'Oh well, it means that we can be with Itsuka!'

"Sensei! What are we doing?" asked Hanta.

"From disasters, shipwrecks, and everything between," stated Shota as he held out a card labeled RESCUE, "We'll be doing rescue training."

The students glanced at each other in nervousness or excitement, their chattering starting to grow until Shota put a stop to that.

"You can decide whether or not to put on your hero costume or your PE clothes, as some costumes may not be suitable for such training or will limit you," continued Shota, "The training shall take place off-campus, so we'll be taking a bus. Get changing and meet outside."

In the end, they all donned their hero costumes, as they wanted to use this training to see what limitations that were imposed on themselves without their notice. Izuku was talking with Momo and Ochako when he felt hands covering his eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Hey Itsuka," smiled Izuku as he gently lifted the hands off and turned around to see Itsuka on her hero costume for the first time.

He almost stumbled as soon as he did, as Itsuka was wearing a light blue qipao that nicely framed her body. An additional protective corset was around her waist to help support her body when she used her quirk Big fist, as well as support her chest. And finally, despite the costume ending at her knees, slits were on the side to allow her full movement as well as giving Izuku a good look of all of her leg, all the way to the short black spats. Lastly, she had a brown utility belt for emergencies.

"So, how do I look?" said Itsuka with a mischievous smirk while she also wore a black domino mask.

"You-ou you look great!" Izuku almost yelled out.

"Thanks. I like your hat," smiled Itsuka as her hand glided down his chest, "Your vest is a bit crooked, let me fix that up."

Mineta was off a bit of way staring at the class 1B girls in their hero costume.

"Those girls look delicious," drooled Mineta, only to get a swift smack to the face by Tsuyu's tongue.

"So this is class 1A, who has the top student!" yelled out a blonde boy, "They must think they're so..!"

He didn't get to finish as Kendo was already upon him in a flash and karate chopped him in the neck.

"Sorry about that, that's Neito Monoma," apologized Itsuka, "He has a bit of an inferiority complex, but he's a good person still."

"Class Presidents! I suggest that we introduce ourselves to our fellow classmates from 1B, as they are a part of the Heroics Course!" proposed Tenya.

Seeing as it was a good idea, Momo and Itsuka nodded as the two classes began to introduce themselves a bit, and even fostered some friendships based on their likes, hobbies, and whatnot.

"Ah, Shinso-san," greeted Izuku after noticing Shinso arrive late to the meet and greet, "Are you just going to wear your PE clothes?"

"Have to, they haven't made my costume yet," replied Hitoshi, "Unlike you all, I'm still only a reserve, and so don't get to order one like you all."

"Ah, sorry, for bringing that up," blushed Izuku.

Hitoshi shook his head, "Don't worry about it. If it wasn't for your suggestion, I don't think I would've been able to keep this reserve status. Your suggestion during the Quirk Apprehension Test helped me out a lot. I should be thanking you."

"That being said," added Hitoshi as he stretched his arms out, "Don't think I'm going to stay in this position forever. I will become a hero, even if I have to knock out someone's position."

Izuku couldn't help but smile at Hitoshi's determination.

"Alright, get to your assigned buses," stated Shota as he walked out, looking as though he wished he could be sleeping, "Shinso, you'll be with class 1B for the trip to get to know them more, as you were with my class the first time."

Everyone quickly got onto their assigned buses, and were soon heading towards their location. Izuku found himself sitting next to Tsuyu and Sato while Ochako and Momo had taken another pair of seats for themselves.

"As you might know, I tend to generally say what's on my mind," stated Tsuyu before turning to Izuku, "Izuku-chan, your quirk seems like a mix of rubber and All Might."

Izuku's mind suddenly halted for a few seconds at this statement, allowing Eijiro to intervene, "Whoa, hold up there. Midoriya's quirk is having a rubber like body. True he's strong, but it's not like All Might strong."

"Gero, Izuku-chan managed to punch a flying truck away before," replied Tsuyu.

"Wait, when did that happen!?" asked Sato.

"We met once a month before the entrance exam,gero," explained Tsuyu, "I was with my siblings when a truck came flying towards us from a villain. Izuku-chan stretched out his arm and punched it, stopping it in its path."

"Dude, that's so manly!" shouted Eijiro, "You have a strength enhancement quirk too? Man, you can do a lot of flashy stuff,"

"Err not exactly," lied Izuku, his mind racing through, but Eijiro had already moved onto another subject.

"All I have is my quirk Hardening. It's good in a fight, but it's not very flashy."

"Ah, but it's still pretty neat," said Izuku, latching onto the different subject, "Your quirk's more than enough to go pro."

"Yea but a pro hero has to think about popularity, too," sighed Eijiro.

"My Naval Laser is at a pro level in terms of flashiness and strength," bragged Yuga.

"Yea, until you blow up your own stomach," teased Mina, causing Yuga to wince.

"Well if you want to talk about strong and flashy," grinned Eijiro, "Then it's gotta be Midoriya, Bakugo, and Todoroki, our monster trio here! Though I don't know if class 1B also has them too!"

"Bakugo is always mad, so he'll never be popular," stated Tsuyu bluntly, causing him to twinge in anger and roar a response, to which Tsuyu used it as an example.

'Bakugo being teased, that's certainly a new sight,' Izuku laughed to himself as Denki also joined in the fun of teasing him.

"What a vulgar conversation," sighed Momo.

"I think it's funny!" laughed Ochako.

Meanwhile, at the 1B bus, Itsuka was doing her best to have Hitoshi included into conversations, to which he was not used to doing. Years of being judged as a possible villain made it difficult for him to open up to anyone.

"So what is your quirk anyway?" asked Setsuna curiously, "Never saw it."

"I think I have somewhat of a clue," added Itsuka, remembering the time when Hitoshi intervened to stop a fight.

"... Brainwashing," replied Hitoshi.

"Wow that quirks sounds villainous," said Jurato Shishida automatically, causing Hitoshi to wince. He had shaggy fur all over his body and wore glasses.

"Shishida-san! How dare you judge someone just by their quirk! Repent for your sins!" stated Ibara Shiozako, who had vines for her hair, and used her vine to whack Jurato on the head.

"Aw, sorry, sorry," Jurato hastily apologized, "I didn't mean to say it like that. Sir Shinso. Lady Shiozaki, please forgive my outburst. I, of all people, should know what it's like to be judged solely based on appearance and quirk, Beast. Many people considered me to be a violent and mindless beast due to it when I am a gentleman at heart."

"It's alright," smiled Hitoshi, seeing his honest apology.

"Ahh such an impressive quirk!" declared Monoma, "Tell me, do those class 1A know about your quirk?"

"Not all of them, I think," shrugged Hitoshi, "Though I wouldn't be surprised if they all did. Midoriya was one of the first to know, and I do owe it to him for …. to say the least, 'think outside the box'."

"Ah such a shame," Monoma mock swooned, "You could have been our secret weapon against them! Itsuka, sadly, won't let us-"

Whatever mocking words he was going to say was cut short by Itsuka's chop.

"Izuku has been my childhood friend for years. I'm not going to break it up just for some class rivalry," warned Itsuka, "Keep it up and I'll chop you."

'You already did,' thought the audience who was with them.

"Alright students! Get ready to disembark!" barked Vlad King, "We've arrived!"

* * *

They all got off the bus to see a large dome building before seeing someone in a large space suit waiting for them.

"Everyone, I have been waiting for you!" declared the person in the space suit.

"Oh my gosh, it's the Space Hero No. 13!" gushed Ochako, "He's my favorite hero!"

"The gentleman hero who does his best work in rescue scenarios!" added Izuku.

"Such a gentle soul, always rescuing those in need," praised Ibara.

"A true gentleman indeed," nodded Jurato.

They were swiftly led into the domed building to see so many variations of rescue training areas, all built to simulate real time disaster.

"It looks like Universal Studio Japan!" said Eijiro and Tetsutetsu, another student with rather peculiar eye markings around his eyes.

"Flood zone, landslide, fire, etc," stated Thirteen proudly, "Every natural disaster you could imagine, I've created a simulation of it. I built this facility myself. I call this place the 'Unseen Simulation Joint'! Otherwise known as USJ!"

'So it is USJ,' thought all the students at once.

"Thirteen, where's All Might?" asked Shota, "He's supposed to be here."

"Ah, about that," whispered Thirteen as Shota and Vlad King got closer, holding up three fingers, "It seems like he overdid it on hero work on the way here and reached his limit. So he's currently resting at the lounge back at U.A."

"That's the height of irrationality," sighed Shota, "I would've called Hizashi over then instead. Well, let's get this started first."

"Hmph, my class will do better than yours," huffed Vlad King before glancing at Izuku. He was not sure about the boy's connection with All Might, but he knew there was something. After all, why would he bring the child to U.A. to heal instead of to the nearest hospital? Though Nezu, All Might, and Recovery Girl refused to say anything.

"Ah, Sekijiro-sensei," greeted Izuku, "Thank you for your help that time. I never did get to thank you."

"Mah, as long as your fine," waved Vlad King.

"Eh, you met our teacher before?" asked Itsuka.

"Only once," said Izuku before turning his attention towards Thirteen, effectively dropping the subject, since Thirteen began to speak about his quirk and just how dangerous it was. Thirteen continued to explain how each teacher's trials had expanded on their own hidden potential and the dangers of using them against someone.

"This class will show you a new perspective!" lectured Thirteen, "You will learn to utilize your quirks to save lives! You all have powers that are not meant to harm others, but to protect and save! I hope that after this day, you will leave with the understanding that you are all meant to help people. Thank you for listening."

As Thirteen bowed, the students clapped at his speech.

"He's so awesome!" clapped Ochako enthusiastically.

"Such a gentle soul," remarked Ibara as light somehow shone upon her body, "I pray that he never be harmed."

"Alright, let's get started," clapped Shota, "First-"

Abruptly, an electrical surge traveled through all the lights, dimming the whole room by a noticeable amount. All three pro heroes suddenly knew something was wrong while a chill crawled up their spine.

Suddenly, a dark purple rift appeared in front of the fountain that was in the middle of the whole dome. The rift suddenly expanded, the purple mist spreading wide. As the pro heroes directed their attention to it, out came a hand, followed by a face with a severed hand on it.

"Gather up and don't move!" shouted Shota, scaring the students.

"Do as he says!" roared Vlad as he readied his fists, "Thirteen, defend the students. Class Presidents, control your class and get ready to lead them out. We have villains incoming."

Seeing their protective nature, the students couldn't help but obey as villains began to flood the area from the mist. The most prominent ones were the man with multiple severed fake hands all around his body and face, the giant humanoid with its brain clearly visible, and the purple mist that slowly reformed into a human figure.

"I see only Eraserhead, Thirteen, and Vlad King," stated the purple mist, "According to the staff schedule, All Might should've been here, not Vlad King. Did they swap? And I see... 41 students instead of 20. They must have decided to change plans when we broke in. As expected of U.A. Though luckily we thought of that possibility beforehand."

"So they're the scum responsible for trespassing," growled Shota as he put on his goggles.

"Where is he?" stated the man with hands all over his body and face, "Where is All Might? I even went through the trouble of bringing all these people, too. All Might... The Symbol of Peace... I wonder if he'll come if we kill some kids?"

The fact he said that so nonchalantly and loudly for all of them to hear sent shivers down quite a few student's spines.

"Villains!? How'd they get in here!?" shouted Eijiro.

"Yea, who'd be stupid enough to sneak into a school for heroes?" added Tetsutetsu.

"Sensei, what about the trespasser sensor?" asked Momo.

"We have them," nodded Thirteen, though a bit hesitant.

"Does that mean they are only here or at the whole school?" stated Shoto, "Either way, if the sensors aren't working, that means someone has a Quirk that's disabling them."

"And since we're isolated away from the main campus," continued Monoma, his usual sarcastic and flamboyant speech absent for once, "During a time where we're scheduled to be here. That means nobody knows what's happening here. Quite smart for a bunch of fools."

"This surprise attack is well-coordinated, aimed to kill," finished Yui, her usually stoic face absent.

"Thirteen! Begin evacuation," barked Shota, "If they're jamming the sensors, then most likely they're jamming communications. The quirk is either an electrical based one or a radio wave based. Kaminari, try to contact the school with your Quirk."

"Class Presidents, organize your classes. Make sure you keep a head count on everyone," warned Vlad King.

"You can't fight all of them by yourselves!" exclaimed Tetsutetsu.

"Yeah we can help out!" added Eijiro.

"Hmph, don't underestimate us pro heroes," smirked Shota, "No good hero is just a one trick pony."

Both he and Vlad King jumped off stairs and right towards the enemy.

* * *

"Shooting squad, let's go!" grinned a villain with gun barrels for fingers.

A trio of villains tried to fire upon them, only to find out their quirks were canceled due to Eraserhead erasing their quirks. Upon landing, Eraserhead already had all three wrapped in his steel cloth scarf. With a swift tug, all three of them flew right into each other above Eraserheads head, knocking each other out.

"Dumbass! That's Eraserhead, he can cancel quirks out just by looking at you!" shouted a villain.

"Canceling quirks, eh?" another villain cockily grinned as he charged forward with four arms and rocks all over his body, "Let's see if that works against heteromorphic mutant type quirks!"

"Nope, I can't," said Eraserhead blandly before punching the villain in the face, distorting it as his fist sunk in before knocking him away, "However, statistically people like you tend to shine in close combat."

Eraserhead threw his scarf forward, wrapping it around his opponent's leg before dodging another villain's punch and then kicking him during his spin, "So I've already taken the proper countermeasures."

He threw the villain into a crowd of villains, knocking most of them out in one go.

Four others tried to jump him, but Vlad swiftly punched them in the face, knocking them out.

"Got you!" shouted a rather burly type villain, only for Vlad to easily catch it with one hand. Suddenly, blood came gushing out of his gauntlet, ensnaring the villain's hand and hardening.

"Eww, let me go!" struggled the villain.

Vlad's response was to roar and using the villain as a bat, knocking several others before spinning and tossing the villain towards what seemed to be the leader of villains. Before it could land on the one with hands all over his body, the other giant one caught the villain.

"Nomu, throw him away, he's blocking my sight," stated the leader.

Nomu squawked and kicked the villain away.

"Shigaraki Tomura, please do not throw whomever we gather like that," sighed the Mist Villain.

"Not like it matters Kurogiri," grunted Shigaraki. "We have plenty more to spare. Though even in a mob, they can't seem to take down those two pro heroes."

He began analyzing the situation, learning the two hero's strength.

"I hate pro heroes," growled Shigaraki, "Ordinary villains don't stand a chance against them."

As Eraserhead blinked, Kurogiri found his window of opportunity.

"Sensei..." admired Hitoshi as he watched Eraserhead decimate villains with just CQC and his scarf, using his quirk only when necessary.

"Come on, we have to get going," said Izuku, pulling Hitoshi along with him with the help of Setsuna. The class Presidents were in the front leading while the vice presidents were in the back, making sure nobody was left behind.

Thirteen was quickly leading both classes towards the exit when Kurogiri suddenly appeared in front of them all, blocking the exit.

"I can't allow you all to leave so easily," stated Kurogiri.

'Shit, the moment I blinked, he took that window! He's probably the most troublesome of all,' Eraser mentally shouted in his mind.

"Go!" shouted Vlad, who also noticed the situation. He used his blood to form two large war hammers and batted several villains away to clear a path, "Get to them! I got this here!"

"Hmm, no time for pleasantries," stated Kurogiri, "I guess I'll make this quick. We, the League of Villains, have trespassed this home of heroes, U.A. High, so as to end the life of All Might, the Symbol of Peace. Though since he's not here, my role remains unchanged."

Thirteen flipped out one of his finger caps to fight, but Katsuki, Eijiro, and Tetsutetsu all reacted quickly and rushed Kurogiri. Eijiro hardened his fist, Tetsutetsu steeled his, and together the boys aimed for Kurogiri's head while Bakugo had both hands out and blasted the bottom. Before the dust even cleared, Pony fired her horns into the cloud, hoping to do more damage.

"Ha, didn't expect us to take you out first, did you?" taunted Eijiro.

"Yea, we kicked your butt!" shouted Pony, reverting to English in her current state of adrenaline.

"Oh my, that was dangerous," Kurogiri said nonchalantly as the dust began to clear, "Even if you are all students, you are all golden goose eggs."

"Students, move out of the way!" declared Thirteen as he pointed his finger towards Kurogiri, but it was too late.

"Hey, what are you doing!" shouted Hitoshi, hoping Kurogiri would monologue, but Kurogiri was smarter than that. First do the job, and then announce it.

Eraserhead had managed to start up the stairs, hoping to make it when he had to dodge right as something crashed into the stairs next to him.

"Vlad? What happened?" asked Eraserhead.

"That damn brutes for brain," grunted Vlad as he picked himself up, "The one that they call Nomu from what I heard hit me even with my blood shield up."

Indeed, as Eraserhead had broken away, Shigaraki ordered Nomu to stop him. Nomu roared and charged forward, and Vlad tried to block him with a blood shield. Nomu merely punched at the shield, shattering it while sending Vlad flying back.

"Shit, the kids!" shouted Vlad as he whirled around, as did Eraserhead, "Go, I'll take care of this!"

Kurogiri had allowed his mist to spread and cover the majority of students. Tenya grabbed whoever was nearest to him and ran out of the mist, which were Ochako and Kinoko Komuri, a female with a bob haircut. Shoji grabbed Yuga and Kosei Tsuburaba, as they were closest to him, and managed to anchor himself into the ground to avoid being sucked in. Yosetsu Awase fused his feet into the ground while grabbing Sato and Togaru Kamakiri, fusing his hands into their skin to avoid being pulled away. Jurota transformed, grabbing Nirengeki Shoda and Koda and anchor himself down similar to Shoji.

The rest tried to stabilize themselves or dodge, but in the end were sucked into the portal.

Izuku and Hitoshi glanced at each other, and with a swift nod, tossed Setsuna away from the mist before it could take her.

"Everyone, grab hold of someone!" shouted Izuku before the mist completely took them away as he grabbed Hitoshi and stretched his arm to whoever was nearest, which happened to be Sen Kaibara.

"My job is to scatter you all and watch you writhe in agony as we torment you!" announced Kurogiri as he finished his job.

"Everyone!" shouted Tenya in worry as the mist dispersed to reveal those who managed to anchor themselves in or avoid it.

"Hoo, less students were thrown off," mused Kurogiri, "All the better, I suppose, though. That just means less students in the other areas I've sent them."

Thirteen could only glare as he worried about all the students.

* * *

Back at U.A. High, Toshinori was admonishing himself for putting hero work ahead of teaching. He needed some more rest, but if he did so, by the time he arrived, class would have already ended. Before he could leave, Principal Nezu caught him in the lounge, where he prepared his rather long-winded lecture about prioritizing his responsibilities, not to mention there were plenty of hero agencies around town that could have solved the problems. Both were peacefully unaware of what was happening at USJ.

* * *

"Shoji, can you detect where everyone is?" asked Tenya hurriedly.

Shoji stretched out his tentacle limbs, transforming them into ears and eyes before confirming that all 41 students were still at USJ and alive.

"What do we do?" asked Sato as he got ready to consume some sugar.

"Physical attacks do not seem to work against this villain," growled Jurota in his beast form.

Thirteen pondered for a second before coming to a snap decision, "Tenya Iida! I have an important assignment for you. You'll need to run back to school and tell them what is happening here."

* * *

 _At ruins zone_

"Die!"

"Oh shit run away!"

"Mommy!"

Bakugo laughed as he blasted his way through dozens of villains.

"Think he needs help?" sweatdropped Hiryu Rin, a male with a braided ponytail.

"Hey, we can't let him take all the fun!" shouted Eijiro as he punched his way forward.

"Hell yeah!" agreed Tetsutetsu.

"Of course I get stuck with all the hotheads," sighed Hiryu.

"Ha, this one's weak!" shouted another villain, trying to stab Hiryu.

Hiryu merely transformed his skin into hard scales, easily deflecting the knife before punching the villain in the head.

"Then again, I suppose I can't argue with their results," smirked Hiryu before diving into the fray.

As one of the villains was getting away from this hell, Eijiro saw him and jumped up.

"Throw me!" shouted Eijiro as he tucked in his legs.

Katsuki grinned as he slammed an explosion at Eijiro's feet, sending him flying into the villain.

"Hey, me next!" shouted Tetsutetsu as he also jumped up in the air.

Katsuki did the same once more, and Tetsutetsu managed to tackle two other villains before crashing into the wall.

"You wanna join in on this, scorpion hair?" asked Katsuki menacingly as small explosions popped from his hands.

"No thanks!" shouted Hiryu, putting his hands up for emphasis.

* * *

 _Conflagration Zone_

"This isn't good," rasped Kojiro Bondo, who was shaped like a glue bottle, "I can't get them sticky with all this fire."

"Not enough shade," grunted Shihai Kuroiro, a male whose skin as black as night, "I can't get into the shade to help out."

"Too much light for me too," nodded Fumikage.

" **Aye, it's way too bright for me to go full out,"** admitted Dark Shadow.

"These flames are hindering me from acting upon the Lord's name to punish these evildoers," pouted Ibara.

"Hahaha, can't do anything here can you?" taunted one of the villains, "Especially you Ice boy! Son of Endeavor indeed! Put a bit of fire, and you can't use your ice quirk! Wish you had your daddy's quirk now don't ya!? "

"You all seemed to be under a misunderstanding," glared Shoto, getting angry at the mention of his father, "Having all this fire around doesn't mean I can't use my quirk. It just means I don't have to thaw myself as much."

With a frosty breath and step, the whole area changed from a firey city to a frozen one in a second. All the villains were promptly frozen, unable to move.

"What the hell!?" whispered a villain, his teeth chattering from the cold. He would have yelled louder if it wasn't the fact that it had taken almost all his strength to even whisper, "What are you?"

Shoto ignored his questions before interrogating some of them why and how they would kill All Might. The villains began to shake in fear as Shoto described just how they would die if he didn't do anything.

* * *

 _Flood Zone_

"Waaaa!" cried Denki as he splashed into the flood zone. He quickly began swimming upwards when a shark-faced villain suddenly popped in front of him.

"Oh look a chum has come," grinned the villain, "Nothing personal, but sayonara sucker!"

Tsuyu promptly appeared and landed a dropkick on the villain's face before springing off him, grabbing Denki with her tongue before quickly swimming away.

"Sayanora!" said the villain as he flew away.

"Sayanora," croaked Tsuyu as she quickly swam upwards, carrying Denki with her tongue and Mineta with her arms.

Reaching the surface, Tsuyu gently placed Denki onto the boat, where Kyoka and Hanta were there waiting. Hanta had grabbed Kyoka before they disappeared into Kurogiri's portal, and when they appeared above the shipwreck zone, Hanta was close enough to launch his tape and drag the both of them onto the ship.

"For a frog... your breasts are ….. pretty big," coughed Mineta as he purposely rubbed his face to Tsuyu's chest from the side.

Tsuyu blushed a little before being irked and tossing Mineta into the ship with much more force than was needed. She quickly climbed up the boat onto the deck for safety.

"Oh good, you're all alright," said Hanta, "You guys see anymore of our classmates here? I only saw three splashes before landing on the boat."

"Kero, I didn't see anyone either," nodded Tsuyu.

"Hold on, I'll check it out," said Kyoka as she plugged her ear near the water. A second later, she quickly pulled it out in a panic, fear written on her face.

"We're completely surrounded!" gasped Kyoka.

As if to punctuate her statement, jeers started to come out from the water, taunting them.

"We're going to kill you!" shouted one of them, causing Mineta to panic a bit.

"Grr, if they weren't in the water, I'd electrocute them all!" growled Denki.

A light bulb went above all of their heads except for Denki himself, though he was the power source for it. Hanto quickly taped a portion of a top deck for them all to stand on while Tsuyu and Kyoka pushed Denki off the boat.

"What the hell?" cried out Denki as he landed into the water, much to the confusion to all the villains, "I can't fight in the water! I can't be relied on!"

"Use your quirk!" shouted Kyoka, "Water conducts electricity!"

"Oh yea!" blinked Denki before a malicious grin was pasted onto his face, "I'm super strong and reliable now!"

The villains saw electricity coming out of Denki's body before realizing just how much in danger they were. The closest ones tried to attack Denki while the farthest ones tried to escape, but no matter what action they took, they were too late. A huge blast of lightning traveled from Denki's body to all the villains, simultaneously electrocuting them all. As soon as the blast died down, Hanta gingerly stepped off the pad of tape he had made to make sure there was no lingering current before chucking a tape line to Denki. The tape attached onto Denki's back before Hanta dragged him back onto the boat.

"Nice job dude!" complimented Hanta, "You took them all out!"

"Wheyyyy!" replied Denki with two thumbs up and a retarded expression on his face, showing he had gone over the limit.

Kyoka couldn't stop herself from falling onto the floor and laughing at his expression while the others began figuring out if they could use the boat to drive them back on shore. Kyoka ended up with the responsibility of taking care of Denki for the while.

* * *

 _Squall Zone_

"Over there!"

"Get him!"

Mashirao was currently doing hit and run tactics, knocking out several villains while trying to regroup with anyone he could meet up with when he heard a voice

"Hehehe, why don't you give up girl?" growled a voice, "Though we can't really see you, the rain gives us a good idea what your body is like."

Mashirao quickly jumped onto a nearby ceiling in time to see Toru surrounded by four other villains. The rain made her invisibility useless as they could all see an outline of her body from the water.

"Stay away or I'll kick all of your asses!" shouted Toru as she slowly scooted back away from them until her back hit a wall, trapping her.

"Now, now, if you just let us have some fun, I'm sure you can walk away from this alive," leered another.

Mashirao was about to intervene when the wall behind her suddenly softened, enveloping her whole body.

"What the?"

" _ **KA THUNK!"**_

Suddenly, giant words flattened all four villains at once.

"Gotcha!" grinned Toru as she appeared once more with Manga Fukidashi and Juzo Honenuki by her side. She looked up in time to see Mashirao jumping down to meet them.

"Oh yaa, you're safe!" cheered Toru, suddenly hugging Mashirao. Mashirao blushed as he felt something soft pressing on his chest before Toru sneezed.

"Here, it's not much, but use this to warm keep yourself warm," offered Mashirao as he took off his karate gi and put it on Toru, who clutched it.

" _ **FWOM CRACKLE!"**_

Manga suddenly created words that were emitting heat, warming them all up.

"Where's Monoma?" asked Juzo as they all began to head towards the exit, keeping close the words Manga had created.

"Right here!" bragged Monoma as he appeared before them, "Come, I've found the exit already. I've already checked to see if there was anybody else with us at this zone. From what I can tell, it's only the five of us here."

"How do you know?" asked Mashirao.

"I just know," smirked Monoma.

* * *

 _Mountain Zone_

By random chance, all the students transported here were all females, much to the villain's delight.

"Wow, there's a lot of them!" blinked Mina.

"They seem... happier than they should be," stated Reiko.

Itsuka, Momo, and Yui merely narrowed their eyes when they see most of the villains with a leering expression. All five girls were ready to fight when one of them stepped out first.

"Now, now, no need to fight," said the supposed leader of the group, "I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement. If you girls let my boys have fun with you, we'll return you back to your family and lives... mostly unharmed. Resist... and well we'll still have our fun. Who knows, maybe you'll enjoy it!"

The girls all growled at the ultimatum the man had given.

"You sure you can handle this?" scoffed Mina, "I bet you couldn't even please any woman." Then she gave a maniacal grin, "Plus, my quirk is acid. Bring that shit near me and I'll just melt your dick off."

All the males winced and crossed their legs while one actually went into a fetal position, crying out "Why does it burn!?"

Apparently, the said man had dated someone with a quirk similar to Mina's and used it on his manhood.

"Ok, everyone except pinky!" corrected the leader in a high pitched voice.

Suddenly, rocks hit him from behind, sending him right into Itsuka's enlarged fist, instantly crushing him.

"Nice one Reiko," complimented Itsuka, "Now let's show these punks why they shouldn't underestimate us!"

"Right!" they all responded as Momo began creating weapons for them to use. Reiko used her quirk to float a few of them in the air while Yui picked up a few pebbles and threw them towards the villains. The villains were about to scoff at the pebbles thrown when Yui put her fingers together, similar to how Ochako did. The pebbles suddenly grew in size, taking out several villains in a surprise attack.

"Charge!" shouted Momo as she began to hit several villains with a metal staff, showing just how skillful she was in Bojutsu.

* * *

 _Landslide Zone_

While the villains were waiting, some of them were starting to make bets with each other.

"I bet this fight will be over under a minute!" bragged one of them.

"I bet 30 seconds!" shouted another.

"Ha, I bet 10 seconds!" boasted the last one before the portal opened up to reveal Izuku, Hitoshi, Sen Kaibara, and Pony.

Izuku immediately stretched his arms to the ground, zipping him to the ground faster before suddenly inflating himself to allow the others to land on him and bounce off safely. Before anyone could comment on that, Izuku snapped back to his normal size before stretching his right leg 50 meters long, infusing One for All over his body. Several villains tried to attack or defend themselves, only for Izuku's attack to crash right through them all. As his attack was about to hit the last two villains, the one who boasted 10 seconds turned to his friend.

"You know, I never specified who would win, just that the fight would be over in ten seconds," said the villain, "Meaning I win the bet."

"You cocky as-"

The female villain didn't get to finish as Izuku's attack slammed into the last of them, knocking most of them out.

"Whoa, overkill?" asked Sen.

"No, we need to regroup as fast as possible," replied Hitoshi, "The faster we do, the safer everyone will be."

"Can you use your quirk to interrogate the ones still conscious?" asked Pony.

"My quirk doesn't work that way," sighed Hitoshi, "I can direct a person's action, but I can't make them verbally tell me stuff."

"Then we'll force them to talk," grunted Izuku as he stretched his arms out and wrapped out around one of the still conscious villains, who was trying to run away.

"You'll never get me to talk!" spat out the male villain.

As Izuku tried to think of a way to make him talk, Sen decided to take over the interrogation. He lifted his hand up to the villain's eye level and activated his quirk, Gyrate. His hand started to rotate at high speeds, similar to a drill.

"If you don't tell us what we want in the next minute," threatened Sen, "Imma shove this hand up your ass."

"Not my ass!" wailed the villain, tightening his anus as tight as possible in fear of having his ass drilled in.

"If that doesn't help, then I'll fire my horn cannons up it too!" added Pony.

"I'll talk, I'll talk," cried the villain.

* * *

 _Central Plaza/Entrance_

"Hmm, quite a few students here. I should be cautious or some might escape," Kurogiri thoughtfully thought to himself.

The others nervously looked at each other before at Kurogiri, who was blocking the exit.

"Students, when the opportunity arises, quickly escape from here," stated Thirteen in a serious tone, "Then whoever is the fastest, run towards UA and warn the staff about the situation here."

"Discussing your plans in front of me?" asked Kurogiri, "A bit foolish isn't it?"

"It isn't foolish when you can't do anything to prevent it!" stated Thirteen before flipping open a finger cap and activating his quirk, trying to capture Kurogiri.

Meanwhile, back at the middle plaza, both Vlad and Shota were panting. Shota had tried to ascend the stairs, only for the Nomu to suddenly appear and punch him back into the plaza, along with Vlad. The two of them were fighting for their lives, trying to knock out as many villains as possible. The situation became worse when Nomu and Tomura entered the fight. Tomura had perfectly calculated when Shota would blink, and caught Shota's elbows with his hand. Before Shota could do anything, Tomura activated his quirk, slowly decaying Shota's elbow. Shota managed to kick Tomura away, but the damage was done. Shota could no longer use his right arm, which the other villains tried to take advantage of, but Shota easily dealt with them. However, his breath became labored as he went on to deal with the others, something Tomura called him out on.

"Oy, Vlad, a little help," said Shota as he turned to him, only to see Vlad's face being pounded into the ground by Nomu, blood streaming from his head.

"Oh, and just a heads up, I'm not the final boss," teased Tomura before the Nomu gave a roar and struck at Shota.

* * *

Back at the entrance, Thirteen continued to use his quirk in an attempt to capture Kurogiri, only for the Mist villain to open a portal right behind Thirteen and use his own quirk against him, much to all the students' horror. As Thirteen began to fall, Tenya quickly ran for the exit, following the orders Thirteen had given them.

"I can't allow that," stated Kurogiri, "If you were to call the other teachers here, then it would put us at a difficult position. We need only to kill All Might."

"I'll stab you first!" shouted Togaru as blades grew from his arms, jumping towards Kurogiri.

"Naive!" stated Kurogiri as he suddenly warped Togaru as he was slashing horizontally.

Another warp hole suddenly appeared behind Nirengeki, and out came Togaru still in mid-swing. Before Nirengeki could react, Setsuna had pushed him out of the way.

 **Shlick**

Setsuna's body neatly slid in half as Togaru finished his slash in horror. Her top half toppled to the ground lifelessly, followed by her bottom half.

"Hahaha, and one falls down," laughed Kurogiri, "Struck down by her own classmate! This will not look good for U.A.!"

Tenya looked in horror, but opted to push the bile rising up in his throat as he dashed for the door.

"Don't think I forgot about you!" shouted Kurogiri as he started to float towards Tenya, only to suddenly to be desperately tackled and dogpiled by Shoji, Sato, and Jurota. Yosetsu quickly tried to weld Shoji's skin into the ground to keep Kurogiri under the dogpile, but it was useless. Kurogiri merely slipped out before chasing after Tenya.

It was then Ochako noticed the metal plate within the dark mist, and decided to take the risk. Just before Kurogiri overtook Tenya, Ochako grabbed onto the metal plate.

"I don't know the theory, but if this is here, then it must mean you have a solid body here!" cried out Ochako as she activated her Quirk and threw Kurogiri up into the air, "Go, Iida!"

"Shit, my body!" exclaimed Kurogiri as he was thrown in the air.

Tenya reached the door and began trying to pry it open, just to find that it was completely locked.

"We made sure to lock every door in case this happened," taunted Kurogiri as he managed to regain control of himself, "So just give-"

"Surprise!" shouted Setsuna as her face suddenly floated in front of Kurogiri, shocking him enough to stall for a bit before Setsuna's bottom half came up and kicked Kurogiri further. Kosei had created an air platform for her bottom half to step on to catch up.

"Iida, we got the door!" shouted Sato as he and Jurato ran towards the door, their fists winded back. Tenya quickly moved as the two powerhouses punched the door open, the hinges flying off from impact. Nirengeki quickly used his quirk, Twin Impact, and fired the debris from the impact at Kurogiri to delay him further.

"Goo!" they all shouted as Iida ran out the door and used his highest gear to speed off back to U.A.

"...He's gone to call for backup," sighed Kurogiri, "It's game over."

He warped himself away from the group, intent on finding Tomura. He scolded himself for thinking the girl was already dead. If he had been more observant, then he should've noticed the lack of blood that should've gushed out.

"Whew, that was close," sighed Setsuna before turning to the group, "What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"You're alive!" cried out Kinoko.

"Well of course I am, how else would I be talking?" snickered Setsuna, "Did you forget my quirk?"

"Well no, but I was afraid you didn't get the chance to activate before Togaru...," trailed off Kinoko, trying to wipe off the tears from her eyes.

"I ain't going anywhere yet," said Setsuna softly, rubbing Kinoko's head before stopping before Togaru, who seemed to be just staring at the blades on his arms.

"Hey, wake up!" shouted Setsuna, bonking Togaru on the head.

Togura blinked for a bit, trying to shake off the sudden pain before staring at Setsuna.

"Tokage, I'm so sorry," apologized Togura, "I should have known the villain would have teleported me like that! Even after seeing Thirteen-sensei being taken out by his own attack, I still didn't learn! I-"

"Enough already," Setsuna nearly shouted as she bonked his head once more, "I'm still alive, so stop blubbering!"

She looked around before gazing out at the shattered entrance, already formulating a plan.

"Jurato you're one of our fastest guys here, take two people here and go after Iida. We can't risk the chance that he be ambushed on the way back to U.A."

"I will come to Sir Iida's aid," nodded Jurato, "Who will come with me!?"

After a brief discussion, Yuga and Koji decided to go with Jurato, as they were long distance fighters while Jurato was a close range one. As the trio left, Setsuna made a suggestion.

"We should see if we can't go help our teachers," suggested Setsuna, "We leave some of us here to guard the entrance while making sure to keep Thirteen-sensei alive while the rest of us go help out."

Shoji, Yosetsu, Kinoko, and Kosei opted to stay behind to defend while Setsuna, Togaru, and Nirengeki went to see if they could help out Vlad and Shota. While Togaru still seemed dejected at his mistake, Setsuna decided to relieve that tension.

"You know, you can now brag to any girl how your mighty 'blade' pierced through someone so hard that it literally split them apart," teased Setsuna.

Togara blinked for a second before finally registering the double entendre and blushing. However, as they arrived at the edge of the stairs, they could only freeze as they looked out into the central plaza in horror.

Shota laid broken on the ground while Nomu manhandled him like a doll. For extra insurance, Nomu broke Shota's left arm and legs to make sure he wasn't going anymore while Shigaraki taunted him.

'Shit, I know I erased his quirk,' thought Shota, 'The fact that he can easily snap my body like a twig means this is his base strength! He's nearly as strong as All Might!'

Nomu slammed his skull into the ground, causing Shota to groan in pain.

Tsuyu and the others had made it to the edge of the flood zone in time to witness Shigaraki disintegrating Shota's arm before Nomu crushing their homeroom teacher and shook in fear. Even Denki, who was being guided by Kyoka and was still in his herp derp state, was shaking in fear and hugging Kyoka as a lifeline. Not that Kyoka could blame him, she was doing the same to him. The rest tried to sink lower into the water, hoping to make themselves less noticeable.

"Shigaraki Tomura," announced Kurogiri as he warped beside Shigaraki.

"Huh what is it?" asked Shigaraki, "Did you kill Thirteen?"

"I put him out of action, but there were students that I did not manage to disperse. Despite locking the door, the students broke the door open and allowed one to escape."

Shigaraki slowly scratched his neck before frantically scratching it in anger, telling Kurogiri that if it wasn't the fact that he was their escape route, he would've killed him.

"Ahh, game over for sure now," sighed Shigaraki, "We can't win if they throw dozens of pro heroes at us. I guess our only choice now is to go home."

Hearing that the villain would be leaving, Mineta leaped for joy and hugged Tsuyu. Whether it was unintentional or him being a pervert to the core, his hand grouped Tsuyu's chest and squeezed. Tsuyu's face blanked for a second before grabbing Mineta by the head and pushed him down into the water, drowning him for a bit, her cheeks a bit red.

"I guess we're safe now," sighed Hanta in relief.

"No, something is wrong," said Tsuyu, unable to shake the gut feeling in her stomach.

"Ah, before we leave, why don't we use this opportunity," stated Shigaraki before suddenly rushing at Tsuyu, "To crush his pride as the Symbol of Peace!"

Before anyone could even react, Shigaraki had already placed his hand on Tsuyu's head, placing all 5 fingers on her head. To her shock and relief, she didn't disintegrate.

"Tch," Shigaraki clicked his tongue, "You really are a cool guy aren't you... Eraserhead?"

Shota had his head raised up, using his quirk and staring at Shigaraki with a death glare. Shigaraki merely tilted his head for Nomu to obey and slam Shota's head into the floor once more. Tsuyu had already slapped the hand away, only for Shigaraki to go for her head once more. Hanta quickly taped Tsuyu's back and pulled her back further when a voice called out.

"Shigaraki, watch out!"

Shigaraki jumped to the side just in time to avoid being impaled by blood spikes. Shigaraki looked to the source to see Vlad King glaring at him, his broken arm extended towards him as a trail of blood came out from his hand.

"You won't hurt the students while I still breathe!" growled Vlad as he tried to crawl his way to protect the students. It was clear that his attack had been a last-ditch effort that had drained all his energy.

"Aww, how sweet," said Shiratori sarcastically before glaring at a few villains still conscious, "What are you guys staring at? Knock him out!"

As the other villains began to kick Vlad's already battered body, Shiratori merely sighed before turning back to his original victim, who was already swimming away with the others.

"Kurogiri, give me that frog girl. It'll look bad on me if I let one my original target get away," demanded Shiratori in a rather whimsical tone.

* * *

"What the hell was that!?" cried Mineta as they tried to swim away from the Central Plaza.

"I don't know, but we have to get away from there!" replied Hanta.

Suddenly, as they were swimming away, a black portal appeared in front of Tsuyu, who had been looking back in fear of being chased. She had been frightened that she didn't hear her classmates yelling at her to stop. Tsuyu went right through the portal and found herself free falling right towards Shiratori's open hand.

Tsuyu's life flashed before her eyes as she saw herself slowly falling to what seemed to be certain death. Her mind went to her little brother and sister, whom she would never see again. She wondered just how they would be without her to take care of them and worried. Her parents, bless their souls, were always too busy to play with them. She couldn't blame them for not making time, as they were busy with their job to pay the bills. But without her taking care of them, what would happen? Would mom be forced to work closer at home? Would her little brother and sister be forced to live somewhere else with one of their relatives? Ones that she didn't really like? Speaking of brother, she supposed that it would mean he would become the man of the house. To be one at so young made her feel guilty. And speaking of men, her mind finally flashed to Izuku, a boy whom she curious about and interested in.

'Guess I won't get to find out more about him... gero,' thought Tsuyu sadly as the hand was almost touching her head now.

Shiratori seemed to be giggling in excitement at his kill and the fact he was putting a shameful mark on U.A. and All Might's record until...

"Get your hands off Tsuyu-chan!" roared a voice.

Izuku suddenly appeared next to Shiratori, his right arm already extended behind him as he aimed a punch at Shiratori. Arcs of lightning Izuku twisted his body as his fist started to retract to maximize the impact, all the while yelling out a phrase that helped embolden him.

"Smash!" cried out Izuku as he felt his fit impact on something. He had only used 40% of One for All in fear that if he overpowered it, that it could cause permanent harm to whom he was punching. Still, upon impact, gusts of wind flew out that blew Tsuyu away from Shiratori, allowing her to roll on the ground away from the hand.

As the dust started to clear, Izuku clearly heard Shiratori's mocking voice.

"Ahh, nice punch there. You a follower of All Might?"

Izuku looked up to see purple skin before looking up even more just to see the Nomu staring down at him. Izuku had somehow ended up punching the Nomu in the stomach, who had covered for Shiratori.

'How'd that... thing get here so fast and block my attack?' thought Izuku, 'And how is it not affected by my punch?'

"Well, no matter," stated Shiratori, "The punch was powerful, but Nomu was created to fight and kill All Might. Nomu, crush the wannabe's hands while I finish off my prey. Can't let it escape like those damn dogs from P_kem_n."

Nomu grabbed Izuku's wrist and squeezed it as tightly as possible while lifting him up, causing Izuku to yelp in surprise.

"Geroo!" said Tsuyu as she leaped to the side to try to save Izuku, only for Shigaraki to appear before her once more.

"Now, now, do what all Froggers are fated to do and die," placated Shigaraki as he raised his hands to Tsuyu.

"I said...," growled a voice that forced Shigaraki to widen his eyes and look back at Izuku, "Get your damn hands off her!"

Izuku wound his leg back and fired it right into Shigaraki's face, leaving a foot imprint in his face while launching him away from Tsuyu.

"Kurogiri! A little help here?" shouted Shigaraki as he noticed the Mist Villain didn't seem to be helping at all.

Shigaraki turned towards Kurogiri to see him standing still and eyes blanked out, as if in a trance.

"Kurogiri! What are you doing!" yelled Shigaraki.

"Sorry, but your friend here is a little busy right now," said Hitoshi as he appeared behind the Mist Villain, "But if you want, you can leave a message."

Kurogiri didn't answer, but rather glared at Hitoshi. The brat had obviously done something, and without any more information, Kurogiri wasn't willing to take that chance right now. Something within his mind told him that Hitoshi had been purposely trying to bait him to talk.

* * *

Indeed, seconds after Izuku had tried to punch Shigaraki, Kurogiri had been about to help intervene when he heard a voice call out to him.

"Hey, mist punk! You assholes tried to have us killed, but we took them out in 10 seconds flat. Bet whatever you have planned won't even work. We could probably take it out easily."

"Foolish child," chuckled Kurogiri as he turned to respond, "Do you not-"

"Gotcha," smirked Hitoshi as his quirk activated, putting Kurogiri in a trance.

* * *

Shigaraki turned towards to Nomu, and with a simple gesture, told Nomu to crush Hitoshi. The Nomu roared, letting go of Izuku, and was about to run towards Hitoshi when he suddenly felt something wrapping around his waist over several times.

"Who said you could go?" grunted Izuku as he used One for All at 60%.

After kicking Kurogiri, Izuku had already spun his lower body towards the ground, rotating several times before the Nomu let go. Despite Nomu trying to crush Izuku's wrists with all his strength, it had been a pointless endeavor as Izuku's whole body was made of rubber and suffered no real damage. With a roar, Izuku managed to start rotating while swinging the Nomu like a flail. While Izuku started to spin faster and faster, his arm began to extend further and further away from his body. Several villains that were beating up Vlad failed to notice the high-velocity object that was coming towards them.

"Hey what's that sound?"

"Iuno, but it sounds like its coming tow-"

The villain didn't get to finish as Izuku used the Nomu to smash him into them, knocking them unconscious.

" ** _Oklahoma Tornado Smash!_** " cried out Izuku as he finally released Nomu towards the landslide zone, knowing none of his classmates was there. The Nomu was sent flying right into the dirt, buried into it. The fact that Izuku was about to throw Nomu into the dirt so hard that it left an imprint shocked many of them watching.

"Let's get out of here!" suggested Izuku quickly.

The other quickly agreed to that plan. Hanta pulled Mineta up off the water and began running towards the entrance while Kyoka guided Denki, who was slowly recovering. Hanta stopped next to Shota before using his tape to create temporary bandages to stop the bleeding before having Mineta place several of his balls on his back so he could carry Shota to safety. Pony and Sen were already next to Vlad, struggling to carry him due to his size. Hitoshi was about to move when he had to suddenly dodge several rocks thrown at him. Shigaraki had snapped out of his shock and scooped up some rocks before flinging them at Hitoshi. Hitoshi would have just blocked them with his arms if it wasn't for the fact Shigaraki rushed towards him, causing him to panic a little and try to dodge, only to trip. Before Shigaraki could get to him, though, Tsuyu had already wrapped her tongue around Hitoshi's waist and leaped away with him. However, the rocks to collide into Kurogiri, snapping him out of his trance.

"What? Wait what happened... That brat!" growled Kurogiri.

"Nice to see you're finally back," snapped Shigaraki, "What happened?"

"The purple hair brat put me under his control," explained Kurogiri, "Probably brainwashing or puppet like quirk. Seems to be activated by responding to him. Where's the Nomu?"

"The damn brat with the straw hat threw him into the damn wall! Kurogiri, even if we fail to kill All Might, that brat needs to die!" shouted Shigaraki as he began to violently scratch his neck again, "He's like a cheat code, being able to throw Nomu like that! If he gets stronger, then he'll be like a final boss!"

"Then perhaps it was a good call to have a few more villains waiting to intercept anyone that escaped from here and try to warn U.A.," noted Kurogiri.

* * *

Indeed, Tenya was having a difficult time warning U.A. about the situation as he was dodging multiple attacks from various villains. One of them seemed to be able to control the ground while another created barriers, making it difficult for Tenya to get through.

"But I must get through!" shouted Tenya as he dodged another attack, "My fellow classmates are counting on me!"

"Oh shut up and die!" shouted one of the villain when she was hit by a laser beam, or rather specifically, a naval laser.

"Sir Iida! We have come to your aid!" shouted Jurato as Yuga began to spam his naval laser as much as possible.

"Argh, these birds are annoying!" shouted another as Koda summoned a flock of birds to peck at their face.

"Sir Iida, use this chance and get to U.A. now while we distract them!" roared Jurato as he lifted his hands before trying to land a two handed hammer smash on one villain, who created a barrier to block it.

"But.," started Tenya, only for Yuga to interrupt him.

"Go! I'll show these villains how marvelously outmatched they are!" bragged Yuga, "We can take care of this!"

Tenya hesitated for a second before running once more.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted the villain who could manipulate the earth, using his quirk to try to block Tenya's way.

"It's now or never!" said Tenya as he grit his teeth, " _ **Recipro Burst!"**_

Tenya suddenly shot off into the distance, escaping the blockade that had been set up. Ten seconds later, Tenya felt his engines start failing.

'No, not yet. Not now!' Tenya thought to himself mentally, begging and willing his engines to keep working.

He arrived at the entrance of the U.A. building when his engine gave out three seconds later. Still, Tenya tried to keep his speed up with just his legs and inevitably tripped, crashing right into the entrance door. Or rather, he would have if the door hadn't opened up. Instead, he felt himself crash landing into something very... soft and bouncy.

"Ooh, you're a naughty boy, aren't you?" cooed Midnight as she withstood the impact, "So eager to taste that forbidden fruit of a student/teacher relationship."

Tenya would have blushed if the situation wasn't so dire.

"Sensei! Trouble! USJ! Villains!" shouted Tenya, almost babbling now.

Midnight immediately dropped her usual teasing behavior and adopted the more serious one. Without even asking, she slammed the emergency button on her phone.

"Tell me everything," said Midnight in a serious tone as she ran towards the U.A. teacher's garage, where they kept the fastest mass transportation vehicles, with Tenya trying to keep up. It only took 10 seconds for all the staff to drop what they were doing and gather up at the garage, ready to depart.

* * *

"Yea, but who knows how long they can stall?" whined Shigaraki.

"Indeed," nodded Kurogiri before creating another warp portal at the entrance of the Nomu hole that had been made. A second later, the Nomu roared and jumped out of his crater and into the portal, appearing beside the two main villains without a single injury.

"Nomu, kill those brats!" shouted Shigaraki.

Nomu roared and charged towards Izuku and the others.

"Nononono that's not good!" panted Hanta as he tried to increase his speed.

"Keep going," urged Izuku as he stopped and turned around.

"Gero, what are you planning to do?" asked Tsuyu, her voice slightly laced with worry at what Izuku was planning.

"I'm going to make sure nobody gets hurt anymore," stated Izuku as he used One for All once more at 60%, "Now go!"

With a shout, Izuku bent his knees before dashing forward to meet the Nomu head-on, leaving a crater as he rushed forward. His right arm was stretched back while spinning as he ran forward. The Nomu roared as he launched a punch at Izuku at full strength. Izuku met the punch head on as he threw his corkscrew punch right into the Nomu's stomach.

The resulting clash created a dust cloud to go off, covering the scene. As the watchers coughed, trying to brush the dust off, the cloud settled with Izuku's face being punched inwards while Izuku's fist was slightly indented into the Nomu.

"And that's one down!" cackled Shigaraki, "I don't know who you are or how strong you are, but Nomu was bio-engineered to take down All Might! No matter how strong your punch is, Nomu's quirk, Shock Absorption, can easily tank All Might's power and even match him in power! And now you're dead, straw hat brat!"

The students watching felt their heart drop at the sight of Izuku's face being punched in. Vlad, who was still semi-conscious, felt infinite regret stabbing through his heart. Tsuyu felt her heart being ripped apart for reasons she wasn't sure why.

"I see," Izuku's voice muffled out, shocking both students and villains, "So that's how he's still standing up. Good to know."

Nomu screeched as he wound his right fist back, ready to punch with his left fist. Izuku, his face snapping back to normal, quickly backflipped away, landing an empowered kick into the Nomu's jaw.

"You're alive!" cried out Pony.

"How!?" shouted out Shigaraki, "You're quirk... it doesn't just let you extend your limbs and somehow make your attacks more powerful, does it?"

Izuku just blew a raspberry as a response, furthering enraging Shigaraki.

"Nomu, kill him! I don't care anymore! Just kill him!"

Nomu roared and went to attack when he was promptly frozen in a giant ice block.

"Took me longer to get back here," said Shota as he appeared with the others, "Your grunts weren't very good at delaying us. Plus, there's no need for the Symbol of Peace to solve this, as we can handle this ourselves."

Shigaraki growled at the growing crowd when Kurogiri suddenly tried to envelop them in a black mist.

"As long as I can send you all away, then there's no need for worry," chuckled Kurogiri.

The students began to brace themselves, ready to fight back when...

"DIE!"

Katsuki suddenly flew towards Kurogiri and tackled him straight on the metal plating that he had.

"Gotcha ya damn shadow warping asshole!" cussed Katsuki as he had a firm grip on the metal plating, "You're just what I imagined you'd be. Only certain parts of your body can transform into portals. All that smoke is just to hide your real body. If you were truly smoke, then you'd never say that was dangerous earlier. So don't move, otherwise, I'll blow you up on the spot!"

"Urg," groaned Kurogiri.

"Tokoyami-san! Kirishima-san!" shouted Izuku, "Where did your group come from?"

"We came from ruins!" chirped Eijiro.

"The Conflagration zone, why?" asked Fumikage.

"Can you guys split off into the Squall Zone and Mountains?" asked Izuku, "Some of our classmates are most likely still there, and the more people that can help out the better!"

"You sure you don't need help here?" asked Hiryu.

"We have this handled," nodded Izuku, "Please!"

"I will go aid the souls trapped at those treacherous peaks," stated Ibara.

Nodding in agreement, they split off, leaving Eijirou, Shota, Katsuki, and Izuku to handle the center. As soon as Eijirou heard that Mina was still missing, he wanted to split off to find her, though he had a small mental battle on what to do. He ended up staying as soon as Tetsutetsu promised to find her in his place.

"So why don't you just give up now!?" grinned Eijirou as he pounded his fists together, "You're outnumbered and outmatched!"

"Ahh, looks like I'm in a pinch," sighed Shigaraki, "But luckily, like all games, I have a trump card. Nomu, we need our gate back. Then slaughter them all."

Nomu broke out of his frozen prison, much to all their shock. Then they almost gagged as the Nomu's frozen arms and leg crumpled away in the ice, only for those limbs to regenerate.

"I thought his quirk was Shock Absorption!" gasped Izuku before narrowing his eyes, "Unless... he has a secondary quirk!?"

"Bingo!" grinned Shigaraki, "His second quirk is Super Regeneration! Now be a good hero and die."

The Nomu suddenly dashed towards Katsuki and tried to punch him with his full strength, which if landed, would have instantly killed him. Katsuki's attention was heavily diverted to making sure Kurogiri didn't escape, and so wasn't even able to react towards Nomu. Eijirou, however, managed to react fast enough, being the closest to Katsuki, and pushed him away while hardening his skin. Nomu punched Eijirou into the ground, causing him to bounce several times, crashing through several trees before crashing into a wall.

"Kirishima-san!" shouted Izuku in worry.

"Arrr he broke my bones!" cried out Eijirou in pain. The good news was that Eijirou was still alive and conscious. The bad news was despite putting his arms in a cross position to defend himself, the Nomu's punch had been powerful enough to break both the radius and ulna bones in both his arms and fracture his ribs.

Katsuki was well aware that if he had been hit, it would have resulted in instant death. He knew that … Hedgehog Hair (He still didn't know anyone's name, nor did he care to do so) was more durable, and the fact that he saved him pissed him off.

As Shota quickly froze Nomu's legs in desperation, Katsuki pointed his left grenade gauntlet at the Nomu, slightly grinning as he would finally be able to use one of his trump cards he had the support company build for him. He noticed Izuku already getting out of the line of fire, pulling Shota along with him. He wasn't surprised Izuku had some sort of idea of what he was going to do.

"DIE!" shouted Katsuki as he pulled the pin.

Kurogiri managed to warp himself quickly to safety while Shigaraki got out of the way before Katsuki pulled the pin.

 _Ding_

A massive explosion consumed Nomu as he crossed his arms to protect his head. The explosion continued to rip through the flood zone and right into the sturdy walls of USJ. Those walls were made to be able to even tank a few of All Might's punches.

"Is... it over yet?" whispered Setsuna from the stairs. Her group had been too terrified to come down when they saw what had happened.

"Kurogiri... is our Nomu still alive?" asked Shigaraki hesitantly.

"I'm …. not sure," admitted Kurogiri. The massive explosion had been outside their calculations in terms of destructive power.

The dust slowly settled to reveal Nomu against the wall without his arms or legs, its remaining skin charred. Suddenly the Nomu tilted his head back and roared as new arms and legs grew back, the charred skin falling off of him to reveal new skin.

"No fucking way," gaped Katsuki.

Nomu managed to pry himself off the wall before glaring at Katsuki. Shota immediately sent a barrage of ice to freeze the Nomu, but the Nomu bulldozed right through it. Katsuki immediately jumped back, only for the Nomu to grab his leg, lift him up and throw him into the floor. Katsuki coughed up blood from the impact and screamed in his mind to move as the Nomu raised both its arm, ready to hammer Katsuki in like a nail.

"Shit!" shouted Togara, instantly growing blades on his arms as he charged down to help him, but he would be too slow. The Nomu struck, creating another dust cloud as he did so.

"Finally, one brat down," giggled Shigaraki before frowning, "Oh that's bullshit."

The dust settled to reveal Izuku managing to not only tank the hit but stop it stone cold with both his hands raised up to meet the hammer fist. However, Izuku's appearance had changed a bit. Instead, his straw hat had been pulled off of his head to hang around his neck, and arcs of lightning surrounded Izuku, somehow making his usual shaggy green hair now spiked backward. The most eye-catching part in the literal sense was that bits of green lightning were streaming out of the corner of his eyes.

'One for All... 100%!'

* * *

 **Heads up, I have an omake, so keep reading!**

 **And done with this chapter! Cliffhanger, I know. And yes, Izuku already knows full cowling, he had training with Gran Torino already during the 10 month training period. As for slight spoiler, Izuku will have trouble against Nomu and using 100%, it'll be shown in the next chapter. As for how I organized what students would be grouped into... I literally labeled each student with a number and used a random number generator again, except for a few people. It's useful when you're stuck thinking whom to group with.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I decided to put both 1A and 1B together for the USJ trip. Gotta have some sort of divergence, right? Can't just follow the same script.**

 **As for KH3, well I beat it in two days. Spent the rest of that time getting 100% on my trophy list. Also got a quite a bit of guest reviews 'spoiling' the ending for me. Luckily, those came AFTER I beat the game. I deleted those because I didn't want the unfortunate chance of someone who hasn't beaten the game, going through the reviews, and getting spoiled, though at this point it's highly unlikely.**

 **As for the ending... well let's say I might do another one-shot about KH3, about how the final battle SHOULD have gone. Look forward to that... if I get the time to do so.**

* * *

 **Omake: If Izuku had Haoushoku Haki aka Conqueror, and mastered it. Basically, Izuku discovers at a young age and trains it.**

"Where is he?" stated Tomura, "Where is All Might? I even went through the trouble of bringing all these people, too. All Might... The Symbol of Peace... I wonder if he'll come if we kill some kids?"

The fact he said that so nonchalantly and loudly for all of them to hear sent shivers down quite a few student's spines.

Izuku, however, had a different chill. The fact the man would so boldly state that he would kill them? His friends? That was something he could not allow! He began to walk forward, away from the group.

"Midoriya? Come back over here, it's not safe!" shouted Tenya.

Vlad King and Eraserhead noticed and were also about to tell Izuku to back up when they saw his face. It was full of righteous anger that even made them hesitate.

"Hoo, U.A. is going to send a kid against all of us?" asked Kurogiri, "I think you've vastly underestimated us all."

"Kill him," commanded Tomura, and all the villains began to charge towards the stair.

"Midoriya, get back," said Eraserhead, shaking off the shock, "Let us handle this."

Izuku didn't seem to listen as his hat shadowed over his eyes. Itsuka started walking forward, about to drag Izuku back when she heard his warning.

"Steel your will. I'll try to focus it more towards them, but you'll all still be affected. Sensei, I promise I won't fight, but let me make it easier for you all."

Itsuka's eyes widened as she knew exactly what he was going to do.

"Everyone, grit your teeth and prepare yourself!" warned Itsuka to the students.

As the villains began to take the first few steps up the stairs, Izuku raised his head, glaring at the villains before letting loose his strongest blast of Haoushoku Haki.

The villains charging all froze as the blast went past them, going past Tomura, who shivered and took a step back. The students and teacher received a smaller dose, but it also made them freeze.

"What the hell was that!?" hissed Tomura before glancing at all the villains, "What are you doing? Go kill them!"

Kurogiri glanced at the scene before gently touching one of the villains close by just to see him collapse with his eyes rolled up to his head. That caused a chain reaction as all the other villains began falling down with their eyes rolled up to their head, some even foaming in the mouth. Kurogiri glanced behind him just to see it wasn't the central plaza that he been affected. Back at the Flood Zone right behind them, he saw bodies floating up to the surface, no doubt also unconscious.

"What... the hell was that?" shivered Mineta, voicing a question they all had.

"Haoushoku Haki," squeaked out Itsuka, having experienced this before, "Izuku basically exerts his wills against others, and anyone with weaker wills will be rendered unconscious."

"Well... this makes our job easier," noted Vlad King.

"Nomu, kill that brat!" shouted Tomura, now shaking in fear. When Nomu didn't respond, Tomura turned around just to see Nomu just staring at Izuku.

Izuku continued to glare solely on Nomu for a few more seconds. After what seemed to be an eternity, Nomu moved, but not the way Tomura expected. Nomu sank down on one knee and bowed his head to Izuku, as if he was a king.

After that, clean up wasn't too bad as Tomura and Kurogiri fled, contemplating on some life choices. The villains were unconscious for 24 hours, making it easy to transport them away.

 **For some of those stories that are using Haki for Izuku at an early age, this is what I'm expecting!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Everyone! I'm still alive, thank you very much! Hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

 **Reminder, I have a pat reon, look up azndrgn making fanfic. Donators get perks!**

 **This story has been beta by TheMischieviousPuppyDog, mangapyro, and Ezylrb. Thank them for their help in this!**

 **Now... For the fight! Also cookies for those who can derive why I chose some of those attack names.**

* * *

'One for All... 100%!'

For Izuku, this would be the first time he would be using 100% layered all over his body for a longer duration. Sure he had used 100% a few times, but they had been mainly for one attack only. He had too much tunnel vision while using 100%, and couldn't efficiently use his movement technique as he would either trip over his feet or overshoot. But right now, he didn't need that. All he knew was that he needed power to defeat Nomu.

With a roar, Izuku pushed Nomu's hammer strike away before using all his strength to smash a kick right into the Nomu's groin.

"Oooh, that's dirty, something a hero shouldn't be doing," taunted Shigaraki, though his legs were crossed at the sight of that.

To the surprise of them all, the Nomu groaned in pain despite its shock absorption quirk and stumbled backward. Despite being genetically experimented on and quirks shoved into it, the fact was that absorbing damage from its crotch was still something relatively painful, especially since a full powered kick from Izuku would have ruptured anyone's balls. Still, the Nomu's super regeneration already repaired whatever damage was done and growled at Izuku in anger.

"FUCKING MOVE DEKU!" shouted Katsuki as he got up, shoving Izuku to the side before pointing his other gauntlet at Nomu, pulling the trigger.

Another large explosion fired off of Katsuki's gauntlet, hurtling the Nomu back quite a bit. The Nomu screeched in pain as his regeneration kicked in once more.

"Why the helll won't this mother fucker die!?" roared Katsuki as explosions danced off his palms once more. He was about to charge forward when Izuku quickly grabbed him by the shoulders, stopping him.

"We need to plan this out," urged Izuku, "That … thing not only tanked both of your grenade shots from your bracers but also broke out of Todoroki's ice and my punches. I can tank back, but if one of you guys get hit, you're dead. Even Kirishima couldn't tank through it."

"I can handle this," scowled Katsuki, though not charging forward, "Plus, we don't have a choice, do we?"

"That thing was created to beat All Might," supplied Shoto as he froze Eijirou's arm to reduce swelling and numb the pain, "It means we can't just charge in without a plan. We should focus on delaying it until the Pro heroes come. According to them, one of ours managed to escape to U.A. The more time we buy, the better the chance of survival for everyone. Once All Might is here, he'll destroy that monster easily."

'But sensei has gotten weaker,' gulped Izuku in his mind, 'I have no doubt that he'll defeat him, but at what cost? And the monster tanked my kick at 100%! We have to take this down now, or at least weaken him enough.'

Izuku's mind began to race through different plans, trying to think of something. His memory flashed back to the movements of the Nomu, how strong he was, how durable he was, how fast he was, and how the only time it didn't do anything was when Izuku tossed him up into the air.

 _ **Air**_

Izuku suddenly formed a plan that would be able to give them as much time as possible and possibly defeating the Nomu.

"Bakugo, Todoroki, I have a plan. I need you two to send the Nomu up into the air. Once that's done, I can make stay in the air for a while, buying as much time needed. However, with both of us occupied, you'll have to be careful of the two other villains. The one with hands seems to be able to disintegrate anything he touches, though he may need to prolong contact or something else. You already know the other one."

The two others nodded... well Shoto nodded. Bakugo just growled but didn't move.

"Hey, hey, hey, you think you're in a safe zone to talk?" mocked Shigaraki as he bent his knees, "You damn mini-bosses are annoying me, taking up my time and energy. If this was a speed run, you'd be the place where gamers would rage on."

Seconds later, Nomu came charging forward once more towards the three boys.

"I'll tank. You two find the opportunity," ordered Izuku.

Before they could argue, Izuku bent his knees and ankle and dashed forward, his right arm raised up. The Nomu also raised his right arm, and as the two got nearer to each other, both fists clashed against each other. The resulting impact created a shock wave that blew everyone near the epicenter away from them.

"Oy, oy, did you already forget?" taunted Shigaraki as he gracefully back flipped in the air to land on his feet, "He has shock absorption. Meaning all those punches won't mean anything!"

"It's not nullification like mine," grinned Izuku as he raised his fists once more, "Meaning while I have no limit taking the blows, this one does!"

Shigaraki narrowed his eyes as Nomu raised his fist up. Both villain and hero's fist clashed against each other, gradually getting faster until their hands were a blur.

 _ **'North Carolina Smash!'**_ shouted Izuku in his mind as he focused entirely on offense. He had no choice but to hope that his rubber body could keep nullifying all the blows that the Nomu was raining on him while he did the same.

The winds generated from the clash made it so none of them could even get close to them. Suddenly, Izuku felt pain searing through his arms.

'Shit, my body, specifically my arms, can't handle One for All at 100%? I thought my nullification of blunt blows would've been able to deal with it,' thought Izuku, 'Then again, I've never used 100% continuously like this!'

Izuku felt himself being pushed back little by little, Nomu's flurry of punches starting to outstrip his flurry of punches.

"Hahaha, watch out hero, you're starting to slow down," scorned Shigaraki, "If you lose, then you and all your friends will die."

Hearing that pushed Izuku even harder, matching back to Nomu's speed.

'Keep calm,' thought Izuku as a punch landed on his face, 'There's going to be an opportunity soon. Somewhere in this flow, will be the keypoint.'

Then he saw it. A right punch coming for his face once more. With no time, Izuku ducked under it, quickly wrapping his hands around the arm. Then, with a twist of his body, he began to use the arm as leverage to toss Nomu up into the air. As he did so, he screamed the first words that popped in his mind when calling for Katsuki. A name he had not used in a long time.

"Kacchan!"

Katsuki immediately knew what Izuku wanted him to do as soon as he heard his old name, already launching himself up into the air as Izuku was still in motion of throwing Nomu. Instinctively calculating the trajectory of Izuku's throw, Katsuki was already under the Nomu as he reached his peak height from Izuku's throw. Katsuki thrust both of his hands right at the Nomu's chest.

"DDDDIIIIIEEEE!" screamed Katsuki as he let off his biggest and strongest blast from his hands. The Nomu was launched upwards into the air even more, directly under the middle of the dome roof.

Shoto immediately fired several ice pillars to smash the Nomu even higher.

"Hmph, as if that would be enough," scoffed Shigaraki, but Izuku wasn't done yet as he dashed forward, catching Katsuki before quickly tossing him to Shoto. Katsuki yelped in pain as both of his hands were shaking in pain.

Izuku positioned himself before suddenly inhaled as much air as he could, enlarging himself like a balloon. Then he started to twist his body round and round, going for 8 rotations. After quickly positioning himself, he blew out all the air he had gathered inside him, hurling himself into the air while spinning. As he finished blowing out all the air from his body, he was spinning and flying towards the Nomu.

"Kurogiri, stoop him," demanded Shigaraki.

Kurogiri nodded and allowed his mist to fluctuate around his body. A portal was forming in front of Izuku, where Kurogiri intended to intercept him. Another portal was being made outside USJ, where Izuku would be transported to. If he timed this right, he could cut the portal right as Izuku's top half entered and cut the boy in half, though he doubts it would be possible as Izuku was going too fast for his portal to close on him.

Just as Izuku had no way of stopping, as he was almost entering the black portal from the mist villain...

" _ **KA PEW!"**_

" _ **KA PEW!"**_

Two giant words were sent flying at Kurogiri and Shigaraki, who dodged out of the way. Suddenly, from the other side, two steel nets were launched, capturing the two villains. Unfortunately for Kurogiri, he lost concentration of his portal, allowing Izuku to pass right through.

"Don't forget about us," grinned Monoma, giving Manga a hi-five.

"We're here to help!" said Itsuka, bringing along everybody else with her.

"Tch, the mobs just keep coming," growled Shigaraki as he grabbed the net, disintegrating it and freeing himself and Kurogiri.

As Izuku got closer and closer to Nomu, he focused One for All once more, ignoring the throbbing pain in his arms.

As soon as he was 5 meters away from the Nomu, Izuku was already winding back his fist once more.

" _ **Patricia... STORM SMASH!"**_

A volley of fists, each one with 100% of One for All behind each punch, slammed into Nomu. The Nomu was helpless in the air as Izuku continued to send a volley of punches, his arms extending so the Nomu couldn't even punch back at Izuku. Slowly but surely, both of them were ascending towards the roof of USJ.

* * *

"Go, Deku!" cheered Ochako.

"Beat his ass!" shouted Tetsutetsu.

As Izuku's fellow students cheered for him, Itsuka felt something wet hit her face. Her hand quickly went to touch it to see what had just hit her. Her face paled when she saw that it was blood. She quickly looked back up, focusing solely on Izuku's arms, and swore she saw streaks of red.

"Momo, can you focus on Izuku's arms?" asked Itsuka with a shaky tone.

Momo turned to her just to see another drop of blood hit Itsuka's face once more. She immediately paled and turned towards Izuku, already creating binoculars to focus on Izuku's arms. She gasped as she saw streams of blood starting to flow down Izuku's arms, and yet he was still punching. It wouldn't be long before the other students would notice it too.

Izuku, however, didn't care. He felt his arms screaming in pain at him, he felt the blood gushing out of his arms and hands, but it didn't matter. If he gave up now, Nomu and the other villains would try to kill others, and perhaps succeed. Whatever the chance, it wasn't something he wasn't going to allow as long as he could do something. All that mattered was one thing now.

DEFEATING HIS OPPONENT UNTIL THEY WERE NO LONGER A THREAT TO HIS FRIENDS AND OTHER INNOCENT PEOPLE!

Izuku's barrage of fists seemed to increase in speed and power as Nomu's back finally hit the ceiling of the USJ dome.

"It won't be long until he runs out of steam," giggled Shigaraki as he looked up, noticing blood raining from the skies, "Sooner or later, he'll have to fall."

"Err, Shigaraki, I hate to ruin your fun, but we're surrounded," pointed out Kurogiri.

"Ahhh, ruin my fun," pouted Shigaraki, "Then let's-"

Suddenly, they all heard something creaking loudly. As they all looked up once more, they saw the Nomu's body was being drilled into the ceiling, cracks forming all around the ceiling surrounding the body.

"No... impossible!" shouted Shigaraki.

Itsuka, who's eyes never left Izuku, along with Momo, both shouted his name from the bottom of their hearts.

"IZUKU!"

"I won't let you hurt anyone anymore!" shouted Izuku as he suddenly spun and stretched out his leg, kicking the Nomu for his final blow. The attack not only broke through the ceiling but sent Nomu flying into the sky, disappearing in a twinkle.

"He did it," whispered Setsuna from the stairs, "He did it!"

"Alright, Midoriya!" cheered Hanta, as did the others.

"Kurogiri, we need to kill him now!" ordered Shigaraki, "All Might is a threat, but one that's weakening. This kid is a threat that'll become an even bigger one! He's using hacks!"

"Roger!" acknowledged Kurogiri, quickly warping both of them up into the air. The students were too late to react and had no idea where they went until...

"Up there!" shouted Tooru.

Kurogiri and Shigaraki had warped right next to Izuku, with Shigaraki intending to kill Izuku with his quirk.

"Momo!" shouted Itsuka in worry. Both girls had already noticed that Izuku hadn't moved at all after his last attack, letting gravity take hold of him.

"Already on it!" said Momo, quickly making a cannonball for Itsuka to throw.

Itsuka had enlarged her hands already, quickly aiming and throwing it right at Shigaraki. Even if it missed, the trajectory would hit Izuku, and though it pained her to throw something at him, it would at least carry him away to safety.

Sadly, Kurogiri had predicted something like this would happen and created a black mist that surrounded the two of them. The cannonball went into the portal and out the another, landing it into the landslide zone.

"Game Over," declared Shigaraki as his fingers were just millimeters away from grabbing Izuku's neck.

* * *

Suddenly, a rush of wind passed right through them, with Izuku disappearing from their view.

" **Everything is fine now! Why? Because I AM HERE!"**

All Might had arrived, saw Izuku launch the Nomu into the sky, and noticed Izuku wasn't doing anything to stop his fall. He quickly jumped off and caught Izuku right before Shigaraki could do anything. Before that, he handled all the villains in between U.A. and USJ, helping Jurota and the others before continuing to USJ. That had taken him ten seconds tops.

"Shit, no fair!" whined Shigaraki.

"Shigaraki, I believe it's time for us to escape," said Kurogiri nervously.

Shigaraki could only whine about the loss but nodded as Kurogiri warped them away to safety.

"We may have failed this time, but next time, we will definitely kill you, All Might!" swore Shigaraki as they disappeared.

" **Hmph, so they decided to flee,"** said All Might with a frown before looking down at his successor in his hands.

"Hehe, you came," said Izuku weakly with a small smile.

All Might's heart almost cracked as soon as he assessed the damages all over Izuku. Major injuries were on his arms and fists, though his whole body's muscles seemed to be twitching from overwork.

 **'It seems young Midoriya cannot handle the strain of One for All at 100% for a continuous amount of time. Perhaps it is because he has been focused on stockpiling that the limit is much higher now,'** thought All Might as he gently laid him on the ground.

"Holy shit!" cussed Tetsutetsu as he and the others ran to All Might just to see the damages all over Izuku.

"Language," scolded Ibara, though her eyes were focused on all the injuries.

Momo, Itsuka, and Ochako were immediately all over Izuku. Itsuka pulled out several healing salves she kept inside her utility belt while Ochako gently held his arms up for her to rub the ointment. Momo snapped open her chest window a bit wider so as to produce copious amounts of bandages for Izuku.

It was then they heard groaning noises, snapping their attention towards it. The villains that had been knocked out from Eraser Head and Vlad were waking back up again. The students readied themselves for another fight, only for All Might to stand up.

" **I'll handle this here zygotes,"** said All Might as he stepped forward, " **You students have done enough."**

The villains looked at All Might before stepping back in fear. For on his face was no longer a smile that he usually wore, but a look of rage. His juniors had been injured, the children most likely scared, and his successor had pushed himself through his limits, injuring himself as he did so.

The villains gulped simultaneously, and a few tried to run. Sadly for them, All Might was not playing around.

There were no survivors... metaphorically speaking of course.

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit shit!" cursed Shigaraki as he walked out off the portal made from Kurogiri, back in their hideout at a bar, "We were completely defeated. The underlings instantly routed. Our trump card, Nomu, didn't even get to fight All Might, thanks to some stupid brat who used hacks! The other kids were all strong enough to handle the others. Not to mention, there were 20 more students and another pro hero on the scene! To top it all off, when All Might came, he didn't even seem winded! The Symbol of Peace hasn't weakened at all! You were wrong sensei!"

" **No, I wasn't,"** replied a voice from a television set with sound only. The voice itself sounded like it was someone from over 100 years old, and yet still kicking, " **Just simply overly optimistic. A simple setback."**

" _Indeed, we did underestimate them,"_ voiced another voice, " _Well, it's a good thing we used a throwaway name for the 'League of Villains'. By the way, what happened to our joint project, Nomu?"_

"He was... blown away," admitted Kurogiri, "He was sent flying up into the skies. Despite knowing that I needed to look vertically, I could not find him, as I did not have the time to. I would need more precise coordinates. Not to mention that the angle of Nomu falling down is not certain to be straight back down."

" _And after all, we did to match All Might in power!"_ groaned the second voice.

" **Now hold on,"** said the first voice, " **From what my pupil said, All Might did not fight him. Instead, you said a child fought him? And defeated Nomu? Did the child have some sort of quirk to disable Nomu? Something that pushed the Nomu away? To trick him?"**

"He fought the Nomu face to face!" complained Shigaraki, "Not only that, he matched him strength to strength somehow. And as if that wasn't enough, he could extend his limbs and nullify Nomu's strength! After that, the straw hat bastard threw Nomu into the air, where another brat with explosives for a quirk blasted Nomu up into the air! He forced Nomu to fully regenerate his body twice! After that, the straw hat brat just kept punching Nomu into the ceiling before kicking him to who knows where! It's so not fair!"

" **Hmmm, you said with brute force?"**

" _Hmph. Can't believe such a thing could happen."_

"As if that wasn't enough, I almost got a critical hit on him that would have killed him if All Might hadn't intervened!"

" **Well, all is not lost,"** mused the voice, " **This wasn't a futile exercise. It's time to gather the elite force. Take all the time you need to pick for the most efficient team. Remember, we cannot move freely, so that's why a symbol like you is necessary. Shigaraki Tomura, next time, show the world why you are to be feared!"**

* * *

The remaining villains were easily rounded up as the teachers arrived to help out. The police later came and collected all the villains while taking statements from the students. Thirteen, Vlad, Eraser Head, Katsuki, Eijirou, and Izuku had quickly been sent the infirmary, where Recovery Girl and other doctors were waiting. All Might had accompanied them to make sure they wouldn't be ambushed on the way back. One funny point was during the questioning when one police who had a cat head as a quirk perked his ears.

"Hey do you hear something?" asked the policeman to his coworker, Naomasa Tsukaichi.

Naomasa turned his ear towards the direction that the policeman directed, and slowly, everyone could hear a whistling noise. Seconds later, an object crashed right into the center of USJ. All the Pro heroes on the scene, along with the police, quickly readied for action, fearing another attack. However, as the dust cleared out from the crater, it was clear that nothing was coming out. One policeman and hero bravely strode forward to check it out just to see the Nomu, laying flat on the ground, not even moving. Taking advantage of this, they quickly locked up the Nomu and took him away, though he or it was strangely cooperative, not even reacting to anything.

* * *

Back at U.A., Katsuki Bakugo and Izuku Midoriya uncomfortably shared a room together, both with bandages on their hands and arms. Katsuki had an additional splint on both arms, as chaining so many strong explosions had fractured his bones and torn muscles in his forearms, as well as a few first degree burns on his hands.

For Izuku, both of his arms were in arm casts covering his hands all the way to his shoulders, making it impossible to bend his elbows. Bandage wraps were all over his body to cover the minor injuries.

The reasons why Recovery Girl hadn't used her quirk on them was due to the fact that Vlad, Thirteen, and Shota were in more dire situations than them, and she was focusing completely on making sure they would recover. Not to mention that both boys needed to take so time to rest and eat a bit before she used her quirk on them.

Thus, the awkward silence between the two.

"Hey," started Katsuki as he grabbed some grapes to eat, as they didn't require much arm strength to eat, "What was that all about?"

"Hmm?" said Izuku as he raised his head from the plate of specially made gummies from Recovery Girl. He had stretched his neck and put his head down on it to eat.

"All that lightning around you, and on your eyes. Your spiky hair. Was that a second quirk you were fucking hiding?" growled Katsuki, "Were you holding back on me on that spar?"

Izuku shook his head, "I only recently discovered that part of my quirk. However, I don't have it fully under control, as you can tell from my arms." He waved them as if to embellish that fact.

"What type of quirk lets you have a rubber body and massive strength?" questioned Katsuki, narrowing his eyes, "In fact, when did you even get a fucking quirk, Deku? I know for a fact you were quirkless when you were four."

"Well, I was a really late bloomer," lied Izuku, looking away as he did so.

"You're a shitty liar," scoffed Katsuki, "You have no poker face whatsoever. Whatever. It doesn't matter what you do. I'm still going to be number one. Don't let the fact that you managed to send that monster flying get to your head. I would've won without your help, and you needed my help to beat it."

Izuku could only breathe a sigh of relief that Katsuki wasn't pushing for the truth. He went back to trying to eat some gummies once more, having a rather difficult time with just his mouth and tongue when he heard Katsuki bark his name once more. Izuku looked up to see Katsuki holding several grapes, already pulled off from the vine and holding them out in his hand.

"Eat some of this shit. Just stretch your neck over here and I'll pop them into your mouth," grumbled Katsuki.

Thankful for the easier access to food, Izuku obliged.

* * *

"This invasion had a purpose," said Toshinori, reverting back to his skinny form once more, inside a room with just Nezu, "It was designed with the plan to kill me. According to the students, the Nomu had shock absorption and super regeneration."

"Indeed," piped in Tsukauchi as he entered the room, "If it hadn't been for you pro heroes, then the damages would have been worse."

Toshinori shook his head, "You're wrong. By the time I arrived, it was already almost over. Thirteen, Vlad, and Eraser Head did most of the work. The students themselves also fought bravely and gave it their all. And lastly, young Midoriya and Bakugo exerted themselves to the point of injuring themselves just to save others. These students experienced battle at such a young age and survived. I doubt any high school freshman has faced such terrors so early on. The villains have done a foolish thing today. Both Class 1A and 1B are strong. All of them will become strong heroes."

Tsukauchi could only close his eyes and nod in agreement before starting his questioning.

* * *

"Izuku/Deku!" shouted Ochako, Momo, and Itsuka two days later. U.A. had been closed for a day, and Izuku and Katsuki had been kept overnight before finally being released. For the girls, this was the first time they saw Izuku after the USJ event. Without warning, the trio glomped onto Izuku, who fell back due to the impacts. Katsuki had wisely sidestepped the whole thing and continued walking without a care.

"Are you alright?" asked Itsuka worriedly, quickly pulling Izuku's arm up to examine it.

"I'm fine Itsuka," chuckled Izuku as he gave Ituska a gently rub on her head, "See, no damages."

"What about the scars?" asked Momo as she saw the other arm, "If you want, I can have some scar-repairing cream ordered right away, guaranteed to be effective."

"No, it's alright," sighed Izuku, "They'll fade in time. However, this will just remind me that I still have a long way to go. There are even more dangerous villains out there, and that I can't be content with my current strength. I'll follow the school's creed and go beyond my limits."

"Just be careful," said Ochako softly, "Nobody wants to see you get hurt like that ever again."

Indeed, the sight of Izuku's body during the USJ had frightened the trio. Itsuka ended up clutching her hand-made Izuku doll to keep her company while going to sleep while Ochako and Momo slept in the same bed that night, thankful for each others company so as to chase the nightmares away.

"Come, let us continue walking!" declared Tenya as he walked by, "We mustn't be late to school!"

"I wonder who will be teaching homeroom today," mused Setsuna as she passed by, "Both senseis are still injured."

"Perhaps they died," stated Yui.

"I doubt that would happen under Recovery Girl's watch!" shouted Tenya, chopping his arm in a robotic fashion as usual.

They quickly arrived at their respective classes, Itsuka giving Izuku one last hug before heading into her own classroom.

As the bell rang, the door opened to reveal... Shota, completely bandaged from head to toe, his arms in casts. How he was walking was beyond them all.

"Teacher, are you alright!?" asked Tenya in a loud voice.

"This isn't the time to be worried about me," stated Shota in a muffled voice, "The battle for you all still hasn't ended."

"Battle?" asked Katsuki.

"More villains?" Mineta almost shrieked.

"U.A. Sport's Festival is right around the corner," stated Shota, reminding all the students that this was a school they were at.

"Is it okay to have such an event right after villains attacked?" asked Kyoka in slight worry.

"What if they attack us again during it?" questioned Mashirao.

"By showing that U.A. can proceed with this event without worry, it helps shows that our crisis management system is as solid. Not to mention, security will be strengthened by five fold than compared to last year. But that's nothing you all should be thinking about. What you should be focused on is that this event is a huge opportunity for you all. Back in the pre-quirk era, the Olympics was something that garnered the attention and enthusiasm of everyone. However, with the reduction of scale and population due to the beginning of the quirk era, that's now a thing of the past. Now, in Japan, the U.A. Sports Festival has completely replaced it."

Mineta voiced his fears, but Momo helped explain that this event also served not only as entertainment but scouting purposes. There were a few minor discussions of what path some of them would be taking, but the message was clear. This event was too important to delay or put off, and there would only be three chances total in their years at U.A. It was an event that anyone who wanted to be a hero couldn't overlook.

 _Lunchtime_

Everyone was taking this time to discuss their chances at the Sports Festival.

"Ojiro-kun, I'm getting so nervous now! I need to stand out in the Sports Festival!" declared Tooru.

"... Yea, you'll have to try really hard," replied Mashirao with a small sweatdrop.

Aoyoma was busy bragging how natural he stood out, and that he would garner all the attention.

"Man Shouji, you're so lucky. You'll definitely stand out due to your brawn," sighed Denki, surrounded by Shouji, Kyoka, Momo, Tenya, and Izuku.

"There's no point if I cannot show my usefulness," replied Shoji.

"Kaminari, I don't think you'll have trouble standing out," teased Kyoka as she remembered Denki's derpy face when he short circuits himself.

"Seems like everyone's really into this," smiled Izuku as Denki spouted out random sounds in complaint to Kyoka's teasing, "Then again, I can't say I'm not excited myself!"

"Indeed!" declared Tenya, "We all enrolled here to be heroes, so of course we would be fired up!"

Tenya shook his hands a bit while wiggling his body, showing a rather unique way of getting excited.

"I agree," nodded Momo, "This is our chance to make it big! To prove ourselves what we can do!"

"Iida, Momo, Deku," said a voice from behind all three of them, forcing them to turn around to see a serious face Ochako with pink aura surging all around her body, wearing a bloodthirsty grin "Let's do our best at the Sports Festival!"

They were all surprised at the sudden shift in tone and behavior while Mina piped in about how different Ochako was acting compared to her name. Mineta was about to suggest why when Tsuyu slapped him in the face with her tongue.

"I'm going to do my best!" roared Ochako as she raised her arms.

Still, her attitude was rather infectious, causing Izuku and the others to raise their arms in agreement. They soon made their way to the cafeteria, walking with Itsuka, Yui, and Setsuna. They were soon sharing their reasons why they wanted to be a hero.

It came as a surprise to Yui and Setsuna that Ochako had gone in it for the money but then realized that she wasn't doing it for herself, but rather doing it so her parents could live an easier life. Her parents' construction company wasn't doing so well, and Ochako had wanted to help out due to her quirk being useful for the business. What really struck her was that her parents pushed her to follow her own dreams instead. So she wanted to strive her best to present the easy life her parents deserved.

Izuku and the others were familiar with the story as she had told them about it during the days they hung out before heading to U.A. Momo, however, had a more... a special surprise for Ochako. Her parents were considering expanding one of the institutions, and Momo may have slyly suggested her parents to use the Uraraka construction company, hoping to help her friend.

Suddenly...

" **There you are, young Midoriya!"**

All Might appeared suddenly from a corner, surprising them all. They were still not used to the fact that the number one hero was actually here teaching.

" **Would you care... to eat lunch with me?"** asked All Might shyly.

"He's like a maiden," giggled Ochako, with Setsuna laughing with her.

Izuku looked at his classmates before gesturing them to go on ahead without him. Clearly, there was something important that All Might wanted to talk to him about. The two of them departed for the teacher's lounge in a private room, leaving the others to head to the cafeteria.

"Wonder what's going on with Deku?" wondered Ochako in slight worry.

"Perhaps it's about the USJ incident," suggested Tenya, "He did manage to defeat that monster, though sustaining serious injury. Perhaps All Might felt like he needed to give him counseling and advice!"

"Yea, Midoriya packs a serious punch," nodded Setsuna in agreement, "I mean, I know Itsuka's punches can hurt, but I'm not sure if they can compare to his."

"I am curious how that part came to be," pondered Itsuka, "He never showed that back when we were kids."

"Perhaps it was something that came later in life or given to him," said Yui.

"Ha, giving quirks? That's hilarious," laughed Setsuna.

"The incredible amount of power that Izuku can deliver may have interested All Might, and maybe has even taken a liking to him," hypothesized Momo.

"Yea, that could be it!" smiled Ochako, putting her fist into her palm.

What they hadn't noticed was Shoto eavesdropping on their conversation, who looked rather interested in this.

* * *

"Here, have some tea," offered Toshinori, deflating back to his normal self, "And this bento box. I still can't really eat solid food too much."

Izuku didn't argue much against it and opened the bento box to see delicious food, barely eaten at all. However, the smell, organization, and taste were very familiar to him. Almost as if he had eaten this before.

"Is this my mom's cooking?" asked Izuku, raising his head to Toshinori.

Toshinori gulped, pulling on his collar as he wondered why it was suddenly so hot in the room before replying, "Yea I went to your mom while in my real form, telling her about the incident at USJ and the reason why you wouldn't be returning home for the night. She was in tears before she insisted I bring you a home cooked meal, which you ate yesterday with young Bakugo. She then made me one, saying that I should eat more. It's delicious, and I'd love to eat more, but my stomach... or rather lack of a stomach, makes that hard to do so."

Izuku looked down once more and noticed that his mom had organized the bento in a rather peculiar manner. He could see a few animal shaped carrots here and there and swore the dried seaweed had been shaped like a heart. He couldn't really tell as it looked like it had been half eaten. Pushing the thoughts away of his mother and his favorite hero possibly being together as his mind wouldn't be able to handle it, Izuku gratefully ate the food with gusto.

"So how long can you sustain your form now?" asked Izuku curiously, slightly worried about his mentor.

"It's already been almost a year since I passed the torch to you," said Toshinori as he leaned back on his chair, sipping on his tea before coughing up blood again, "My time has certainly reduced ever since then. Not to mention I did strain myself during the USJ incident, as I had already used up my limit, to come to your rescue. Now, my time limit is roughly one and a half hours, maybe two if I stretching it."

"One and a half," repeated Izuku in a whisper.

Toshinori stood up and walked to the window, staring out into the distance of the peaceful town, "Quite frankly, I don't have much time left as the Symbol of Peace. And out there, those with built up villainous intent have started to realize that and begun moving."

"Those like All for One?" asked Izuku, his eyes narrowing. Izuku only knew the general details about that villain. It was unavoidable that he would know, considering when the freak accident when he inherited One for All. Toshinori had given him some information about him, as the first predecessor had mentioned All for One.

"Indeed," nodded Toshinori, clutching his injury where All for One had dealt a devastating blow, "It's very likely that the plan to invade USJ and the Nomu was concocted from him. He has the power to take and give quirks to others, though he mainly took what he deemed useful for himself only. The one called Shigaraki is most likely acting as his envoy or something similar to that. I had hoped he perished from the injuries I gave him, but it seems like he is still alive."

Toshinori turned around, facing back to Izuku once more, his fist clenched, "I gave you this power because you are the most worthy successor for One for All. I want you to succeed me! The sacred torch that has been passed down from one torch bearer to another, each stockpiling its power for the next generation so the bearer can answer the call for help, to protect those in need! You yourself once told me you wanted to become the greatest hero, like me! The U.A. festival is an event that Pro heroes... no, the whole country will be watching closely! That is why I brought you here to talk about!"

Izuku started to get chills as he listened to Toshinori passionately telling him something important. His eyes seemed to radiate with energy and light from One for All.

"As the next fledgling 'Symbol of Peace' of the next generation of heroes, I want you to tell them all a message. Declare to them all that **I AM HERE!"**

Izuku felt shivers tingle from his cranium all the way to his toes as he heard this. Toshinori had handed him a task so heavy he thought he could barely breathe. And yet, he was excited that his teacher though he could do it.

"I'm assuming you know how the U.A. Sports Festival works?" asked Toshinori.

Izuku nodded, going off on an explanation of how the three grades separated and the classes combined, etc, etc.

"Correct! In other words, now's your chance to present yourself!" declared Toshinori.

"Huh," responded Izuku with shock, causing Toshinori to fall to the ground backward with the couch from that response.

"Sorry, what you're saying is right," apologized Izuku before he started muttering again a bit, "But I'm still trying to have that earlier message sink in. Not to mention you're already teaching me. And what about All for One, would he notice me and realize that you passed your quirk to me and.."

"Geez, nobody is better at speaking nonsense than you!" shouted Toshinori, coughing up blood once more, "I thought you were trying to kick the habit of muttering like that!"

"Ah sorry," apologized Izuku once more.

"Listen Midoriya, don't worry about All for One. I doubt he'll be able to swoop in anytime soon from our last battle. But putting that aside, listen to me well. There is a difference between those who aim for the top and those who don't. It may feel and look small, but those slight differences make the biggest waves in society! I won't force you if you feel uncomfortable, but I ask you that you don't forget how you felt back at the seaside beach," said Toshinori.

Izuku closed his eyes as he remembered what Toshinori had before they started training. All that hard work, the culmination of training that Toshinori had poured into him, along with others like Rekai and Gran Torino.

The light that Toshinori saw emanating from Izuku's eyes told him that he had nothing to worry about.

* * *

 _After school_

The students of 1-A had been ready to leave when Ochako opened the door just to see a crowd right outside their door.

"What the heck!?" exclaimed Ochako in surprise.

"They're crowding the exit! What are they here for?" complained Mineta.

"They're scoping out the competition, small fry," sneered Katsuki as he walked towards the crowd, "We're one of two classes that made it out of the villain's attacks, and also the ones who did the most driving off the villains. They're checking us out before the U.A. Sports Day."

While Mineta cried at the abuse, Katsuki glared at the crowd, who seemed to take a step back at this glare.

"It's pointless to do something like that," scoffed Katsuki, "Out of my fucking way, extras."

"Don't call people you don't know extra's right off the bat!" lectured Tenya, his arms chopping the air as he did so.

"Mah, they're all curious," said Shinso as he pushed himself to the front, "There are quite a few students who are in the general course or other courses simply because they didn't make it to the hero course. Though I'm partially in the Hero Course, I'm still just a reserve student and mainly a part of the General Course. This Sports Festival is a big chance for everyone who wants to become a hero to be reviewed and transferred to the Hero Course. Of course, the reverse can also happen. No position is safe here, after all. I might even be cut off if I don't give a good showing. No, quite a few students are probably thinking the same as me. That I'll show them that I have what it takes to be even better heroes than the current students in the Heroics Department. This is a declaration of war, myself included."

Katsuki merely continued his glare before walking through the crowd.

"Oh, Bakugo, you can't leave it like this," said Eijirou, "They're going to hate us!"

"Doesn't matter," shot back Katsuki, "As long as you rise to the time, nothing else matters."

Seeing such simple but powerful words, the other students of 1-A nodded in agreement before walking out. The other students unconsciously stepped back to allow them room to walk out. Izuku turned to notice a similar size group crowding in front of 1-B. His mind turned to the two weeks left before the festival. He knew that they would all be training hard for it, and had already begun focusing on what he could do.

* * *

 _Night time_

Rekai was sipping on some tea at her main dojo area, meditating a bit when she heard footsteps climbing the stone stairs to her dojo. Yet she didn't move at all, just continued drinking her tea and waiting for the said person to arrive. Seconds later, the main dojo door slid open to reveal Katsuki Bakugo.

"Well, I must admit this is a surprise," admitted Rekai, "I would have thought Izuku or Itsuka would be the ones coming here."

"Shut up hag," barked Katsuki, "There's only one thing I'm here for. The U.A. Sports Festival is coming soon. I want a rematch against Deku and I'm going to win. But to do that, I need to understand his base movements. So I have a damn favor to ask."

Without hesitation, Katsuki bowed to Rekai, "Show me that fucking footwork Deku does. That Ghost whatever Steps. If I understand how that works, then I have a better chance of winning."

Rekai hummed a bit, thinking about the request while Katsuki stood there, still waiting.

"Fine," snapped Rekai, causing Katsuki to look up in slight disbelief, "This'll help sharpen the boy anyways. Don't want him getting too overconfident."

Rekai stood up, stretching her limbs a bit before turning to Katsuki, "Alright brat, you better be paying attention now. I don't expect you to learn how to use it, and seeing how your primary source of movements is through explosions, I don't see why you would either. But maybe you can still learn something through that thick skull of yours."

Katsuki grinned as he brought out a notepad and pencil. If he was going to win this, he was going to have to pull a Deku and analyze the shit out of this situation. He even brought a sleeping bag that he had recently purchased in case he planned to stay overnight. Coincidentally, he found his homeroom teacher purchasing the same sleeping bag he had now.

* * *

 _Days later_

Everyone was going full tilt in their self-training. Izuku had gone back to Dagaboh beach, taking his training there to new heights while remembering his origin. To where everything began for him. He used the home gym set that All Might had bought for them almost every day, to the point that Inko decided to just head to the local gym with Mitsuki to continue her own exercise. Right now, he was focusing on making his muscles more durable than focusing on strength. The time at USJ showed him that despite having a rubber body, Izuku's nullification of blunt damage wasn't enough to use One for All at 100%. He needed to increase its limits so as to be able to wield it without incapacitating himself. He needed to show the world that a new Symbol of Peace would arise and that HE WAS HERE!

However, he didn't know that four girls were having a rather important meeting with him as the main subject.

At the manor of Momo's house, in the Momo's bedroom, four girls sat in a circle on Momo's giant bed. There was Momo herself, Ochako, who was a currently living with her, Itsuka, and a surprise guest Tsuyu.

It had started when Itsuka asked Momo and Ochako to meet up together to discuss a certain subject. The two girls, with their feminine instincts, knew what Itsuka wanted to discuss about, and agreed to meet at Momo's house. What surprised them was Tsuyu suddenly inserting herself into the conversation and asking if she could join them. She also stated that she knew what they were going to discuss and that she felt she should be included.

The others didn't really have any choice to refuse her, so that's why they were all at Momo's house.

"Let's begin this meeting," sighed Momo, causing the other three to snap their attention back to reality, "I think we all know what this is about. About a certain boy in class 1-A with curly green hair. About Izuku Midoriya."

Each of them nodded in agreement with slight trepidation of what was to come.

"It's painfully obvious to each other that we have a crush on the dense but kind boy," continued Momo, "Each one of us fell for him. But he is only one while we are four. He can only choose one of us, ideally."

The others nodded in agreement, though an idea formed inside Tsuyu's head. Something about sharing, but she shelved it for now.

"So why don't we just start off how each one of us fell in love with him?" sighed Momo, "I'll start off. I fell for him because of how kind he is to me. I'm the 'princess' of the Yaoyorozu, rich, and unfortunately, my puberty hit me earlier than others."

The other three girls could only glance down at Momo's body, especially her chest. Out of all of them, she had the biggest bust, surpassing them all by at least two cup sizes.

"Add the fact what my quirk was, I didn't have too many friends. I went to a private school where it was a rather cut throat school. People were using others to push themselves into more prestigious situations. Many tried to befriend me, only interested in what I could make for them, for my body, or for my connection to others through my parents. Those who I could deem as 'acquaintances' at most all pushed away from me when I got the recommendation to U.A."

Momo then curled up into a ball, playing with her toes a little before continuing, "I took the exit exam out of my school early because I didn't want to deal with all the drama. I came here to do some more exploring so I could get used to the area. It was that day that I went to see Dagobah beach that I met trouble, and then Izuku, who helped me out of the situation. He was perhaps the first boy I met who didn't want me for my quirk, body, or money. He saw me as me, getting to know me on a personal basis. It wasn't long after that that I fell for him."

Seeing Momo's confession, Itsuka decided to go next, "Mine's not as romantic as Momo, but I guess it started when we first met each other at Rekai's dojo. He was just a kid like me that had gotten bullied a lot. It riles me up that someone would hurt him just because his quirk didn't show up at four like others."

"Wait, his quirk didn't manifest at four?" asked Momo.

"That's what he and his mom said," nodded Itsuka.

"Kero, it must have been hard," frowned Tsuyu, knowing what it was like to be bullied. Her frog features had made her a prime target of being teased.

"It didn't help that Bakugo, who was his first friend, also turned out to be his first bully," growled Itsuka, her hands enlarging and shrinking as they surged with anger, "The first time I saw him, he was so timid and scared. It seemed like for the longest time, he had nobody but his mother. His father was out of the picture as soon as Izuku was declared quirkless. I don't know what happened to him, but I don't care."

"At first, even I had my doubts that Izuku would be a hero," Itsuka confessed, "But inside that nervous body was a courageous spirit that wouldn't give up. All he needed was someone to help bring it out. And once it came out thanks to Rekai, he faced his problems head on with a smile on his face. I guess that spirit attracted me to him. To face each problem without fear."

"When I moved, I was crushed that I would be leaving my friends, especially Izuku. But Izuku didn't give up, and we managed to talk to each other through our computers, always keeping our bond strong. Izuku always looks out to help others, not caring about his own body, as we saw at USJ. The lack of physical contact just made me miss him more until I realized that I had fallen for him."

"Aww, so it's a childhood romance," gushed Ochako, "That's so sweet!"

"Well we told you ours, what about you two?" asked Momo.

"Ehehe, mine's nowhere as close to yours," blushed Ochako, raising both her hands to her head, combing through her hair, "I met Deku at the entrance exam to U.A. We hit it off pretty well as friends, and went to the same testing site. I thought his name was Deku, which to then I thought it was derived off of Dekiru, meaning you can do it. Despite that embarrassment, Deku let me call him that since he didn't mind the name, and even told me he liked it when I said it. When the test started, Deku pushed me gently to remind me the testing had started."

Ochako took a deep breath before continuing, "I admired how cool he was when he took out those faux villains. Then... I fell for him when he showed his courage, his heroic, self-sacrificing spirit. We were all warned about the 0 pointer and how it would dock 75% of our current points. When it showed up, everyone ran for away, taking care only for themselves. I saw people pushing others to get away. I myself had some rubble that fell onto me and pinned me down. Other examinees just ignored me, in favor of keeping their points or just plain panicking. Izuku, however, saw me and rescued me before the 0 pointer could get me. I wasn't the only one to be helped, but the others that were helped just kept running."

"It came to a point where the damn skinhead was crying for help when Izuku decided to fight. He threw away his points to save an ungrateful person, but he didn't care. H did what he thought was right. To save others from danger, at risk of his own points or body. I tried to stop him, but he was already dashing forward. I never knew just how big Izuku's back seemed, though. It was so comforting, so protective. Right after destroying the one-pointer, he was still worried about everybody else, not caring about his own situation. Just like at USJ. I keep telling myself to forget about it and focus on being a hero so as to be able to give my parents an easy life, but it's not easy. I can't help but feel this way."

"It's like a prince rescuing the damsel in distress," smiled Momo, "That's just as romantic, if not more than ours Ochako."

Then the three looked at the only remaining member who had yet to share her part.

"Kero, it's embarrassing, but I guess it's like Ochako-chan's situation," admitted Tsuyu with a blush, "I first met him a month before the entrance exams. I was taking my siblings to a museum and met him as we were crossing the streets. Then a truck came flying towards us. I was ready to jump out of the way with my siblings and take Izuku with me, but he punched the truck stone cold. I admit, I thought that was hot, and then he helped capture a villain. He complimented me as he noticed I was already ready to take him to safety. It doesn't help he's pretty handsome "

The trio blushed at Tsuyu's bluntness, cooed at the photo Tsuyu showed them of her siblings, but listened with rapt attention as Tsuyu continued, "I wasn't really surprised to see him again at U.A. since I thought he'd be a shoo-in. I admit I was more curious and interested in him as a friend, especially since I saw all three of you with him already. Then I fell for him hard, again back at USJ. The villain with hands all over his body has some form of disintegration quirk that could easily kill someone if he touched them. I don't know how it works, but I do know I almost died three times by the one they called Shigaraki."

Tsuyu shivered at that memory before curling up to a ball and hugging her legs, "The villain had placed his hands on me, but his quirk didn't activate thanks to Aizawa-sensei deactivating it while Kan-sensei forced him away. I tried escaping with Kyoka-chan and the others, but I didn't notice a portal opening in front of me. I was too busy trying to get away when I fell through it and almost got caught again by the Shigaraki. They say when you're about to die, your life flashes in front of your eyes, to which I think it's true. I was thinking about my family, and how my younger brother would have to be the one taking care of the house. Based on that thought, my mind went to Izuku. Then he showed up."

Tsuyu couldn't help but give a small laugh, though her eyes were misty, "Izuku shouted at Shigaraki to get away from me and tried to punch him. I'm not sure what happened, as my eyes were close, but the force of impact blew me away from him. When I opened them, I saw that black monster had blocked Izuku's attack and grabbed him by his wrists, trying to crush it as he did to Aizawa-sensei's arm. I tried to help, but Shigaraki almost got me once more. Then I heard his voice once more."

Tsuyu closed her eyes as a tear dropped out, "He shouted 'I said to take your damn hands off her!'. He then proceeded to kick him right in the face despite being caught. Though I think of it now, being rubber meant he probably didn't get hurt, but I thought that his wrists had been crushed so painfully that he couldn't scream. Izuku, after kicking Shigaraki away, threw the black creature into the landslide zone area. He looked so hot when he did so. Then he went to challenge the creature again, getting a punch to the face. I thought for sure he died, and regret pierced my heart. I was ecstatic to hear his voice right after though."

"I didn't know it before, but I know for sure that it was at that point that I fell for him. Just like Ochako-chan, I fell for his noble self-sacrificing spirit. I don't know if it'll last, but considering Ochako-chan still has the same feelings for more than a few months, I would suppose it would be the same with me."

After that, all four girls fell silent, not knowing what to say. Each one had fallen for Izuku because of who he was. He didn't try to be a playboy or a Casanova, his kindness and spirit won them all over.

"So what should we do then?" asked Ochako.

"For now... nothing," stated Momo, getting a lot of startled and confused looks, "Right now, we should be training for the U.A. Sports Festival. We can't afford to be distracted, nor should we distract Izuku with this. This is one of the most important events in our lives, and we can't let drama get in the way of that."

"That's reasonable," nodded Itsuka, "In that case, should we form a pact to keep silent about this until after the Sports Festival?"

"Kero, I'm fine with that," nodded Tsuyu.

"Then what about... after?" asked Ochako, putting her fingers together shyly.

"After... I guess we'll have to talk about it again," groaned Momo, "Honestly, I did not envision to be having this sort of conversation with friends. I don't know what to do after."

"Seriously," agreed Itsuka.

"Then why don't we all confess after, kero," suggested Tsuyu, causing them all to stare at her, "There's no way we can keep this hidden to ourselves for so long. Not to mention somewhere in the future, somebody might try to take him away."

The other girls tightly gripped their fists when they imagined a faceless girl taking Izuku away from them.

"So we confess after the event, and let Izuku decide who he wants to date. Whomever he doesn't choose, we step back gracefully and be friends. No sabotaging the relationship, no acting on jealous emotions," proposed Tsuyu.

"That sounds... fair," pondered Itsuka, "He might not even choose any of us though."

"I doubt that," argued Momo, "If anything, you may have the biggest advantage over us. But don't think that'll hold over for long."

"Yea, yea!" agreed Ochako.

"Then it's agreed," said Itsuka, putting her hand to the center, "We focus on the Sports Festival, and then confess afterward when it's an appropriate time.

The other three girls nodded and put their hands in the center, sealing the pact.

Everyone kept training hard for the upcoming Sports Festival, each student coming up with their own personal schedule. Thanks to the U.A.'s expansive grounds, they created their own scenarios of what could possibly becoming, as it would be a surprise. Rarely did they train together. After all, despite being friends or classmates, they were all competitors looking for the ultimate goal of winning.

Soon, the big day arrived!

* * *

 **Alright, heading into the sports festival. Now here is my biggest dilemma about this. I've already got planned who's going into the tournament for the third phase, who's fighting who, etc etc. My problem is now the first two games. Do I follow what cannon does for the games, or should I use different games? Surprisingly harder than I thought to try to use different games, especially since the obstacle course allows the easy elimination of 80% of the student population. Might keep that, unless somebody can suggest another game that allows mass elimination. I know a few that use capture the flag style.**

 **As for the second game... yea its either going to be cavalry battle, log pull battle, or something. Still thinking about that.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Everyone! Hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

 **Reminder, I have a pat reon, look up azndrgn making fanfic. Donators get perks!**

 **This story has been beta by TheMischieviousPuppyDog, mangapyro, and Ezylrb. Thank them for their help in this!**

* * *

Today was the big day! Today was U.A.'s Sports Festival, where it had pretty much replaced the Olympics for Japan, a prime source of entertainment for the people... and a good way to raise a lot of cash for U.A. Stands all over the campus had to pay a fee to U.A. for renting it. Certain toys or masks sold there relating with U.A. were given a small percentage of the sales.

After all, they had three large stadiums, one for each class year. Making sure that the stadiums were clean, fully functionally, etc., cost quite a bit of money, even if U.A. did get some discount for a few services. Usually, the 3rd years attracted the most crowds as it was their last chance, but the 1st year seats this time was packed. Many wanted to see the students that had already taken on their first villains. Not to mention the fact that the son of Japan's 2nd most popular hero, Endeavor, was actually there.

"Man, I wanted to do some scouting," grumbled Kamui Woods as he walked around the stalls with Mt. Lady and Death Arms.

"We don't really have a choice," replied Death Arms, "We're needed for security."

Mt. Lady was busy eating Takoyaki that she had seduced one of the stall owners into giving it to her for free.

"Think that kid is here, though?" remarked Death Arms.

"Definitely," grinned Kamui Woods, though his mask made it hard to see whether he was smiling or not, "He's one that I'm definitely sending an offer to."

"You know, we never actually got his name," mused Death Arms.

Kamui Woods stopped for a second before facepalming at this dilemma.

"Hmph, you're talking about the green haired kid, aren't you?" huffed Mt. Lady.

She did not like Izuku as much as the other two due to the fact his actions had almost overshadowed her own debut as a hero. She worked damn hard to become a hero! She might have not attended a school like U.A., had been rejected to several schools due to her quirk and the school's fear of collateral damage, and ended up attending one near the countryside with lots of farm animals and buildings that could easily be rebuilt. Others suggested not to head into the hero business, but rather stay in the farming business due to the fact she could easily transport items from and to the farm, and even tried to introduce her to some farm hands as potential husbands, but she didn't let that stop her! It was why she felt minimal to no guilt when stealing credit/fame from other heroes. She needed to build up that momentum and have it keep going.

"Yes, we are," stated Death Arms and Kamui Woods, both rolling their eyes as Mt. Lady's attitude about the kid.

* * *

In the resting area for class 1-A in the stadium for 1st years, the students were all waiting, both nervous and excited.

"Man, I wanted to wear my costume," complained Mina as she stretched her legs.

"It's to keep it from being unfair," explained Mashirao rolling his shoulders, "Not everyone gets to have their personal design hero costume, some of which maximizes our quirk."

"I know, but still," whined Mina.

"Wonder what the first round's going to be?" asked Sato nervously.

"No matter what comes, we have no choice but to deal with it," replied Fumikage calmly, with Shoji nodding in agreement.

The door opened to reveal Momo and Izuku entering, warning them all that they would be entering soon. Izuku, for reasons even unknown to himself, had requested to keep the straw hat. The petition had been sent and approved after inspecting the hat and making sure there was nothing that could possibly help him cheat. While others began their pre-game rituals, Shoto approached Izuku.

"Midoriya," said Shoto, causing quite a few of the students to look at him and Izuku, including Katsuki, "I think it's safe to say, looking at this objectively, that we're the strongest two standing in this room right now. No, perhaps you may be stronger than me."

Katsuki bristled at this while others who were listening also winced, but couldn't voice their objection due to the fact it was kind of true. Izuku raised an eyebrow, wondering where Shoto was going with this.

Still, Shoto foraged on, "So... All Might has his eyes on you, doesn't he?"

This time, Izuku couldn't hold back a look of surprise. He hadn't realized Shoto had noticed his connection with All Might.

"I feel no need to pry into that," continued Shoto, "But... I'm going to beat you."

The students were quite shocked with such a bold statement coming from the class hermit. His title as a hermit was because he rarely interacted with anyone in class after school, choosing to return home by himself, eating lunch by himself, etc. Yet they could not deny that he was strong.

As for Izuku himself... he smiled, "I'd like to see you try. But don't forget about everybody else. We're all here to prove ourselves to the world. Every student, from our class, to all the other classes like the General Education Course students, are aiming for the top with all their might. As am I. If you're not careful, you could trip. Plus, objectively speaking, we're not the only strong ones here. Everybody else has the same chance."

Hearing Izuku's words, the rest of the students nodded in agreement while Shoto merely quirked his eyebrows before turning away.

Soon, they were all walking towards the center arena where they would show the world just who they were.

* * *

"Thanks for getting us these seats," thanked Inko as she sat down comfortably on some prime seats. It wasn't front line seats, but it was close enough that Inko wouldn't need to squint to see the people in the center stage. Not to mention they had would have some elbow room, unlike everybody else sitting in the more populated areas.

"Yea, it's fucking nice to be able to see the action without other people bumping into you and to chow down on some food," added Mitsuki.

"She means thank you also," apologized Masaru.

"Not at all," waved Toshinori, in his emancipated form, "A friend of mine at U.A. gave me these seats months ago, telling me I could invite a few others. I originally hadn't planned to come when I remembered young Midoriya was going to be in it."

"Thank fucking god for connections," laughed Mitsuki while Masaru was trying desperately to control his wife's mouth.

'I can see just where young Bakugo got his mouth from,' sweatdropped Toshinori.

They were organized so Toshinori and Inko were in the front with Masaru and Mitsuki right behind them.

"Honey, I don't see why we can't just sit in the front with them, there are four seats with enough room for food and elbow room," whispered Masaru.

"Shush," hissed Mitsuki back, "While I appreciate these seats, I'm still suspicious of this Toshinori Yagi character. I can see he's not what he seems. Getting these tickets? You know how expensive it is to get this sort of VIP seats?"

"Well he said he got them from his friend as a favor," mused Masaru.

"Yea, but I doubt friends give him this sort of seat that easily," shot back Mitsuki, "And then there's that gym set at Inko's home. It's a state of the art sort of gym set that's expensive as hell. One that even with your job along with my part-time modeling gig with Inko every now and then would put a fat dent into our bank. And he just gives it away as a present."

"Maybe he's just wealthy," said Masaru weakly.

"Yea, but we have no idea what his job is," growled Mitsuki, "He somehow carefully avoids it with some well-timed zings that both Inko and I don't even notice he's changed the subject. I'm making sure Inko doesn't end up dating some con man or Yakuza."

"Haven't the Yakuza been systematically dismantled already?" mused Masaru, "And maybe he inherited a fortune!"

"You know what I mean!" coughed Mitsuki, "Anyways, we're sitting here to make sure Yagi doesn't do something that'll make Inko uncomfortable. And I sure as hell can't do that efficiently if we're sitting next to them. Inko is smoking hot for her age, like me. It's bad enough she gets hounded by people every now and then. I don't want her to fall for someone just to have her heart broken. It was bad enough with Hisashi."

Masaru couldn't help but agree with that last statement. That divorce had affected Inko quite a bit, and Masaru, as much as a gentle soul that he was, had wanted to punch Hisashi several times for his decision.

"Plus, I can cuddle with you while still watching over her," smiled Mitsuki as she put her head onto his shoulders.

* * *

"Hey!" announced Present Mic from his booth, causing the crowds the cheer loudly, "Pay attention, audience! Swarm, mass media! This year's high school rodeo of adolescence that you all love, the U.A. Sports festival, is about to begin! Everyone, are you ready!?"

"Why did I agree to do this?" grumbled Shota, sitting right next to Present Mic.

As if on cue, the students began entering from the 11 entrances made for them.

"And here they are! And of course, you miscreants all came to see them specifically, didn't you? The miraculous new stars who overcame a mass villain attack with hearts and wills of steel, and in one case, quite literally! Hero course, Class 1-A and 1-B!"

The crowds cheered wildly as the two classes were revealed.

"Next up, General Studies course, Class C, D, and E! Not to mention we have a special student in Class C that was aided in repelling the villainous attacks! Support Course, Class F, G, and H! Business Course, Class I, J, and K! All the first year students have now arrived!"

Though the applause was not as loud as the ones given to the students in the Hero course, they were still given a positive reception.

One of the general course students mumbled about how they were just there to help the hero course student look better and how unfair it was.

"And now, for the player's pledge!" announced a female voice, along with the sound of a whip snapping in the air.

Everyone's eyes turned to the source of the voice to see that the chief umpire for the first year students was the sexy and beautiful R-rated hero, Midnight. Almost all of the male students blushed at the sight of Midnight in her hero costume, which really showed her curves, as did quite a few female students. A few comments rang out about if it was really okay for an 18+ heroine to be here, as they were all under 18.

"Enough, quiet down!" shouted Midnight, causing them to settle down, "Representing the students will be Katsuki Bakugo of 1-A!"

"Eh, him?" whispered Ochako as Katsuki walked towards the stage, "Deku, didn't you place first at the entrance exam?"

"I did, but I was so busy with training, schoolwork, and duties as the class vice-representative that I really didn't have time to think of a speech. The teachers told me not to worry about it as they would be passing it to the next person in line," replied Izuku.

Being the vice-representative meant that he had to attend meetings with Momo, discuss various topics with the teachers that included lesson plans, etc. etc. With all that and his own personal training, it was voted to allow whoever was next in line to do the player's pledge, one Izuku didn't mind.

However, he did turn to Tenya, "Weren't you second place, though? Why aren't you up there?"

Tenya shook his head, "I do not believe I deserve such a placing. I did my own point calculation if I hadn't gone with Uraraka-san, and I believe I would have placed 7th. So I refused."

"Which left Bakugo," sighed Momo, "This is not going to be a pretty sight."

Bakugo stood up on the stage, staring out to the audience before making his statement.

"I vow... that I'll be number one."

That instantly caused an uproar among most of the students while the audience were silent at the audacity of the student representative, though a laugh could be heard echoing the stadium, along with a "That's my boy!"

"Why would you say something so disgraceful!?" shouted Tenya, waving his arms in a chopping motion.

Bakugo ignored them all, though, grabbing the mic, "Those who don't have that resolve... you might as well just quit."

That silenced the students in an instant.

"I'm here to show the world who's the best, and you'll all be my stepping stones to the top. But if you don't even have the will to aim for the best, then don't even both trying. You'll just get in the way."

With that, Bakugo chucked the mic back onto its stand, strolling down back to class 1-A. Izuku knew what Bakugo had done. He had declared war on all of them, and he had grabbed everyone's attention with just a few words. He was showing them all that he was here. Just like All Might asked him to do the same. Bakugo glared at Izuku at he passed by him. Izuku knew what that glare was.

He was challenging him. Though dragging all of 1-A into the line of fire was just like him.

"Now, let's get the first game started right away!" declared Midnight as a projection appeared behind her with a slot spinning rapidly, "The first game is what you'd call a qualifier! Every year, many end up in tears! Now, for the fateful first game, it'll be... this!"

The slot halted for them all to see the words **Obstacle Course** labeled out for them.

"It's a race between all 11 classes!" explained Midnight, "It'll be a 4 km course that'll take you around this stadium! Our school's selling point is freedom!"

Midnight gave a rather malicious lick to her lips before continuing, "As long as you stay on the course, it doesn't matter what you do! Anything is possible!"

"I'd like to add that you have to go around the 4 km course," piped in Shota, "That means no going out and then back in to the finish, even if they are at the same location You must run the full course in order to win."

"Ah, good catch!" nodded Present Mic.

"Now then, everyone, take your place!" grinned Midnight, pointing to the red tunnel exit.

As the students quickly got into place, the hero class noticed that they had been conveniently placed in the back of the whole crowd, along with Shinso. To them, it didn't matter though. They would get through this. Izuku looked around, seeing Itsuka with Momo and Ochako, waving at him before snapping her attention back to the gate.

'All Might,' though Izuku, remembering his words.

" **I want you to tell the world, that 'I am here!'"**

'I'll definitely do it. Bakugo has already fired the first shots, it's my turn to do so.'

He took a quick glance at his fellow classmates to see they had the same determined expression as he had. To excel and aim for number 1. Everyone except for Toru, as it was difficult to read her expression, but Izuku assumed that she had the same expression.

'It's not only All Might. Rekai, my mother, and my friends have helped me come this far. It's time to show the world who's arrived! So watch over me!'

"Start!" shouted Midnight as the last light on the red tunnel flashed out.

* * *

Most of the students surged forward as soon as they heard the starting signal. A few, though, more from the Business Course classes, chose to step the side, not even bothering to participate in the race.

"Okay, here's the play by play! Are you ready to do the commentary, mummy man?" asked Present Mike to Shota.

"You're the one who forced me here in the first place," mumbled Shota in complaint, to which Present Mike ignored.

"Let's get started! What should we pay attention to in the early stages?" asked Present Mike.

"This part right now," replied Shota, glancing down at the starting line.

Rows of complaint arose from the competing students as they tried pushing their way forward through the narrow tunnel. It was as if it had been purposely done to test them all. The exit spat out only a few students at a time, as quite a lot of them were still mashed together and stuck.

Mineta had it pretty bad as due to his short stature, he was jostled around by other people's waist. He wouldn't have minded it so much if the people doing it were hot girls wearing skirts.

Instead of charging in to push forward, Izuku chose another way, still being in the back. He stretched out his arms, each grabbing a part of the entrance, firmly made sure his grip was on it and leaned back as far as he could.

 _ **Sputnik Smash**_

Izuku shot himself into the tunnel, above everyone's head, and out the exit in one go like a rocket. The tunnel, as it was narrow, was tall enough for Izuku to go through.

Just as he exited the tunnel, the temperature dropped dramatically as ice covered the exit, the icy wind billowing out to create even more frost.

The students caught in the frost barely noticed the Shoto running past them, complaining about how cold it was and how they couldn't move.

"Sorry, but I need to get a move on," said Shoto, rushing forward. His eyes narrowed when he saw Izuku land in front of him, perfectly fine. Shoto fired another wave of ice, only for Izuku to jump to dodge it, before focusing on just running.

Then Shoto heard yells and a few explosions from behind him. Taking this chance, he took a peek behind him to see pretty much all of class 1-A and 1-B escaping his attempt to freeze the competition coming out unscathed. Hitoshi had also come out unscathed, being carried by several students. There were a few from the other classes that managed to escape too, but he paid no attention to them.

'A lot more escaped than I thought would have,' thought Shoto to himself while Bakugo was busy yelling at him and Izuku.

Izuku was busy running with a grin before suddenly coming to a grinding halt. Shoto noticed this and decided to err on the side of caution. As he slowed down, he found out exactly why Izuku had stopped.

" _Targets found... lot!"_

The two looked up to see several of the zero-pointer faux villains from the entrance exam glaring down at them.

"Looks like our contestants have met their first obstacle! May I introduce to you the first barrier... Robo Inferno!" announced Present Mic as more of the giant zero-point faux villains appeared, along with the other faux villains.

"Holy crap, aren't those the zero-pointers from the Entrance Exam!?" exclaimed Kaminari, a bit shocked at the amount there was.

"Seriously? The Hero Course had to fight these?" exclaimed a student.

"This is what they meant by obstacles?" wailed another.

"There's way too many for any one of us to slip through!" complained another.

"So this is what the rest of my peers had to fight," noted Shoto, getting ready to deal with the robot.

"How do they get the funding to build all this?" questioned Momo.

Before Shoto could make a move, Izuku had already shot himself forward towards one of them.

"This is for causing me a lot of mental grief back at the entrance exam!" screamed Izuku as he flung his right arm back, letting it coil as it stretched back.

The front-most faux villain moved its arm to swat Izuku down, but Izuku, who was already using One for All throughout his body at 100% just for the moment, kicked the offending hand away.

" _ **Massachusetts Smash!"**_ roared Izuku as he threw his corkscrew punch right into the faux villain's body.

The resulting impact sent the zero-pointer flying backward into a few others, causing a domino effect before the first one blew up.

* * *

"Holy... Inko, when has Izuku been able to do that!?" shouted Mitsuki.

"He has been working out recently," stuttered Inko, "But I had no idea he was that strong."

"It seems to be some sort of secondary quirk," noted Masaru, causing the mothers to turn towards him, "In the beginning, he merely stretched out his limbs. This time, however, there were arcs of electricity that seemed to wrap around his body, empowering him."

'He's sharp,' thought Toshinori as he tried to cover up the fact that he was starting to cold sweat.

"Toshinori, did you know about this?" asked Inko, turning towards him, "You helped train him during the months before the Entrance Exam."

"Umm, well yes," gulped Toshinori, pulling on his collar, "It was during the middle of training did we realize that part of his quirk. It was apparently hidden in conjunction with his rubber body. I would've thought he told you about it already."

"Hmph, I'll be having words with him after this festival," huffed Inko.

'Oh boy, that's not good,' thought Toshinori before turning back to the screen, 'Still, that's one way to get everyone's attention.'

* * *

"Holy... and just like that, Izuku Midoriya of 1-A has sent several of the zero pointers down with just one punch!" shouted Present Mic, remembering Izuku has blasted the zero pointer back at the entrance exam before, "Though there seems to be a lot of rage built up within that punch."

"Remember, you told the examinees that they could possibly lose 75% of the score if they fought it," reminded Shota, "From what I remember, he was the only one to do so. He must have thought he lost his points when trying to save one of the examinees."

The spectators were very impressed at Izuku's strength. Many of the pro heroes began to shift their eye from Shoto to Izuku now.

"Tch, can't let him show me up," growled Shoto to himself as frost began to emit from his right hand and leg, "Though I wish they prepared something tougher since my shitty old man is watching."

Shoto swiped his right arm up to launch another icy blast, freezing several of the other zero pointers that were trying to get back up from Izuku's attack. After doing so, he ran forward to chase after Izuku, who had started running as soon as he landed.

"He stopped them!"

"Between the legs! We can get through now!"

"I wouldn't," said Shoto with an off-handed tone as the frozen robots began to shake, "I froze them while they were at precarious positions... So they'll going to crash down."

The frozen robots indeed fell down, creating various shockwaves as they hit the ground.

"Todoroki Shoto of 1-A elegantly forges ahead while blocking the other contestants! Amazing! He's hot on Midoriya's trail now! Even though he's so cold! You know, that's practically unfair," noted Present Mic as the audience's attention snapped back onto Shoto now.

"His actions were sound and logical," commented Shota as he continued to watch Shoto now ice skating to catch up to Izuku.

"As expected of someone who got in via recommendations!" shouted Present Mic, much to Shota's annoyance, "He's never fought them, but those 0-point faux villains could not stop him with his elite moves!"

"Like hell I'll I'm going to let you two surpass me!" shouted Bakugo as he blasted his way forward.

One of the zero pointers still functioning tried to reach for Bakugo, only for him to maneuver out of its way. As he passed by the head, he noticed beneath all that plating, an exposed space where the wiring was, most likely shattered open from the ice. With a grin, he fired a focused blast right at it.

As Bakugo expected, the blast was enough to shut down the faux villain.

"Nobody can accuse me of not taking out a zero pointer now," smirked Bakugo as he continued forward, starting to get faster as more sweat was accumulated.

It wasn't just the monster trio of 1-A that made it through easily. The rest of the students in the heroics course blazed through the first obstacle as if it wasn't there.

"As expected, 1-A and 1-B are the fastest to make it through the obstacles," noted Snipe, one of the teachers of U.A.

"The other students aren't bad either, especially those that want to get into the hero course," commented Thirteen, "But..."

"Class 1-A and 1-B won't stand idle in their path," said Shota from his booth, "Both classes have experienced firsthand the world that awaits them during USJ. They've come in contact to true fear, dealt with it, and pulled through. They're using their new experience to drown out their hesitation."

The audience gazed at the screens that were being streamed by various robots with cameras, showcasing the students breezing through the obstacles.

"HAAA!" shouted Kirishima as he punched through one of the small faux villains. He looked back to see Tetsutetsu doing the same thing before running forward once more when he heard the sounds of horns blaring. He looked back once more before yelping in shock while diving towards the side.

The reason why he did so?

Momo had created an electric motorcycle and was currently driving it through. Ochako was sitting behind her, using her quirk to lighten the motorcycle. Itsuka was sitting in the sidecar, carrying several rocks that she had picked up. Due to the high-power engine, the lightened load, and Itsuka acting as a shooter for them, they cleared through the area with high efficiency.

In short, they were going very fast.

"Here's my chance!" shouted Mineta as he tried to stick himself onto the motorcycle, preferably on Momo's chest where she would have no way to take him off. Since this was completely in the realms of legal moves, he would have the ultimate pleasure of watching those magical orbs move while she carried him to the finish line. That plan was disrupted when Itsuka chucked her rocks at Mineta, slightly enlarging her hands to add more power to her throws, sending him flying away.

"Thank you," thanked Momo, "I did not like the way he was staring and moving his fingers."

"No problem," smiled Ituska, holding her rocks up once more, "I felt something was off too."

* * *

Izuku was busy running when he took a peek back to see Shoto and Katsuki quickly pursuing him, followed by... Momo, Ochako, and Itsuka in a motorcycle? It also seemed like Tenya wasn't too far behind, though, thanks to his quirk. Pushing that for later, he looked forward before quickly stamping his legs down to brake before he ran off a cliff.

"Oyoy, was the first obstacle too easy? Then what about the second one!?" screamed Present Mic, "If you fall, you're out! If you don't want to fall, then you have to crawl! It's the fall!"

Standing in front of Izuku was a seemingly bottomless pit with platforms spaced out that made jumping to one impossible in normal human limits. What connected each platform were narrow steel wires that barely looked like it could support more than one person.

Izuku narrowed his eyes as he eyed the platforms. He could try to jump to the next platform and keep hopping, but he didn't trust the platforms to be sturdy enough to handle the landing impact. He had no real way to soften it besides inflating himself like a balloon, but it would waste precious time to repeat it. Nor did he trust the fact he would land perfectly at the small center of the platforms.

Izuku could try to just jump over the whole course, but at this part of the map, there was the bend. Meaning he could not just jump straight. And he was even more dubious that he could land right in the middle and make the correction to jump once more. The platform that he would jump off might not be able to handle the launch.

With that in mind, he mentally lowered One for All output to only 20% while taking a few steps back.

"Hmm, what's the leader doing?" questioned Present Mic, "If he doesn't hurry, then the others will catch up!"

Izuku began running towards the rope, and without hesitation, stepped on top of the steel wire... and kept running forward like an acrobat running on a tightrope.

"And our first place leader continue to run as if he was on solid ground! Wow, that's pretty impressive!" shouted Present Mic.

"It requires firm control of your body balance to be able to run like that," noted Shota, looking also quite impressed. He would've thought Izuku would've have powered through it, which would have been a bad idea. The platforms wouldn't have been able to handle rough impact landings.

Izuku had chosen to use only 20% because he would need complete control of his legs while running. Any higher, and he was afraid he'd slip and fall off.

Izuku was running on another wire when he heard the sound of ice forming right behind him. Not wanting to risk finding out why, Izuku quickly jumped off the wire, stretching his hand to another wire. After grabbing it, he retracted his arm and shot up to a platform. While he was doing so, he took a peek back to see Shoto grinding down on the rail he was just on.

"Dick move!" shouted Izuku as he began running on another rail.

Shoto merely smirked as he hopped off one and running to another to grind down on.

"Oy, shitty half and half and shitty Deku, don't think you'll have it easy!" shouted Katsuki as he blasted his way over the pit, not even needing to land. His explosions kept carrying him the whole obstacle course, and since he could change directions while flying, he had no need to worry about the bend.

Meanwhile, back with the rest of the pack, Momo, Itsuka, and Ochako had dismounted the motorcycle before agreeing to break the team up. Momo created a pole to balance herself while crossing the wires. Itsuka swung down, enlarging her hands as she did so, and grabbed the wire with her bare hands before swinging herself across like she was playing on the monkey bars, going much faster than Momo.

Poor Ochako could only lighten her clothes and weight as much as possible before trying to crawl across, clinging onto the wire tightly with her hand and legs. Momo offered to create another pole for her, but Ochako refused. There were some parts she just had to do herself. The good part was that they had built such a lead that by the time the next batch arrived aside from Tenya, Ochako was more than half of the way through.

Tenya was the next to arrive, to which he immediately hopped on the nearest wire and began grinding down it, ignoring Present Mic's commentary of how lame he looked.

* * *

Simultaneously, back at the front, Shoto was the first one to jump off the obstacle. He had delayed Izuku a few times, freezing the wires he was running on, forcing him to change wires. However, it didn't last long as soon as Izuku landed onto solid land. Kicking it up to 60% once more, he blasted off, chasing after Shoto, with Katsuki right behind him.

"Damn, those three are really gunning it," commented an audience member, causing sparks of conversations to pop up.

"The guy in first has a really powerful quirk, but that's not all! His natural athletic ability and judgment are a cut above the others."

"Of course it is! That's Endeavor's son."

"Well, no wonder! He has the blood of the top hero, only second to All Might."

"What about the other two? That straw hat kid punched out that large robot in one shot! Not to mention he's just as athletic, considering he was FREAKING running on the wire without hesitation!"

"Maybe a relative of the hero Tiger from the Wild Wild Pussycats? They both have extendable limbs."

"Yea, but with that power? It was like watching freaking a mini All Might in action!"

"Hey, you don't think the two somehow had a kid, do you?"

"What the hell is wrong with your mind, get it out of the damn gutter! You're having a damn nosebleed dammit!"

"Hehehe... Yaoi lo-"

 _SMACK_

"Sorry folks, nothing to see here!"

"What about the explosion dude?"

"I don't know, so far all he's done is play catch up to the other two."

"But he's very versatile! Remember his vow? Takes a shit ton of guts to do that in front of everyone. And if you haven't noticed, he's been getting faster the longer this has gone."

"Whatever the case, there's certainly going to be a lot of fighting to get them as a sidekick!"

* * *

The trio began to start squabbling over the lead position, ignoring Present Mic's commentary for the moment. However, all three soon stopped when they reached the third and final obstacle.

"And it looks like they've arrived at the final obstacle!" announced Present Mic, "Careful where you step folks, for its danger everywhere! Welcome to the minefield, straight out from the old Rambo movies! Originally, we were going to set it up for the players to be able to tell where the land mines are, but we thought it would be more fun if you couldn't tell! Test your luck and instincts! By the way, the landmines are set up so they're not lethal, but they're still flashy and powerful enough to pack a punch maybe even piss your pants!"

"That would depend on the said person," mumbled Shota.

If the audience was expecting the trio to carefully navigate the minefield, thus delaying them and bringing more time for the people behind them to catch up... they were dead wrong. Izuku took a few steps back before running forward once more and jumping over the whole thing. Bakugo blasted himself forward in the air once more to avoid the mines. Shoto ran forward while freezing a straight line for himself, not caring he was making a path for the contestants behind him.

"Well, just take the fun out of everything why don't you?" mumbled Present Mic as soon as he saw the the trio avoiding the mines without any trouble.

"I told you all this might happen with such a course," sighed Shota, "But nobody wanted to listen to me. The only thing that was changed was making the mines more hidden."

Shoto quickly summoned ice pillars to bring Izuku and Katsuki back down to ground level. Katsuki responded by dodging the attack with his blasts while Izuku turned around and held his hand up towards the ice pillar coming at him. His middle finger was bent underneath his thumb while his other fingers were pointed outwards. Then, with a simple flick of a finger using One for All at 80%, he fired a smash at the ice pillar, instantly destroying it.

"Dammit, I'll just have botch his landing then," growled Shoto as he continued running forward. He thought about using his left side to attack but squashed those traitorous thoughts. He would win this festival with only his mother's power, his right side only.

As soon as Izuku was about to land, Shoto created a patch of ice right as Izuku's shoes touched the ground, forcing Izuku to slip for a second. However, before Shoto could try to freeze Izuku in place, he quickly recovered and rushed off down the road. Growling at that failure, Shoto focused more on his own speed.

However, thanks to the slip, Katsuki managed to catch up and start attacking Izuku.

"Don't you fucking dare get ahead of me Deku!" shouted Katsuki as he began peppering Izuku with explosions, focusing more on the fire/burn than the concussive force of his explosion, to delay him. Izuku dodged them while lowering the One For All output to 40% before swiping at Katsuki. Katuski instinctively dodged the swipes and peppered even more explosions. The two ended up fighting each other while racing to the finish, with Shoto right behind them. Due to the two fighting each other, Shoto was able to slowly get closer and closer, waiting for the right opportunity to strike. When Izuku blocked Katsuki's blast by slapping the wrist away, Shoto struck!

A giant glacier suddenly appeared, encasing the two of them.

"Sorry, but I need to prove a point," stated Shoto as he passed by the two frozen bodies, "I'll unfreeze you after this race is done."

"Ooh, and Shoto freezes his fellow contestants! Let's hope they'll chill out later!" shouted Present Mic.

"Smart tactic," nodded Shoto, "Striking while they're distracted with each other. The two leaders may have just lost their chance of going to the next round if they don't escape out of the ice block."

* * *

"Oh that mother FU-!" Mitsuki started to rant, only for Masaru to cover her words by covering her mouth. It still didn't stop Mitsuki from letting out a long muffled rant.

"Izuku," whispered Inko worriedly as soon as she saw the frozen statue of Izuku.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," consolidated Toshinori, though he kept glancing at Izuku with worry too.

'C'mon young Midoriya! You can't end it like this!' thought Toshinori as he stared at the screen. His frown soon turned upside down when he saw the glacier trapping Izuku and Katsuki violently shaking.

* * *

Shoto was running, finally seeing the stadium in sight. Just a few more minutes, and he would have this first part of the festival in the bag. Suddenly, he heard a loud explosion emanating from behind him. Unable to resist the temptation, Shoto turned his head back just in time to see the glacier he created to trap Izuku and Katsuki crumble into pieces. Eyes widening, Shoto quickly began dash as fast as he could, creating various ice blocks to delay the other two.

Shoto was almost entering the stadium when he heard the explosions and rapid footsteps approaching him.

Izuku was running forward at 80% output with One For All while Katsuki managed to grab hold of Izuku's shirt while firing off explosions in front of Izuku, destroying the ice blocks while Izuku was running.

In Katsuki's term, he was willing to work together just for a little to get the half and half bastard back for encasing them in ice.

"Asshole!" roared Katsuki as he fired off another chain of explosions at Shoto this time, "Don't fucking count me out yet!"

Shoto quickly summoned ice to block the explosion, but by doing so, he slowed down his pace a little. That allowed Izuku to run past Shoto, who was unable to do anything. Shoto raised his left hand towards the two as if hoping that with a mere hand gesture he could stop them, as his right hand was still in front of him, having blocked the explosion with it. Flickers of flame licked around Shoto's left hand, much to his own shock, before he quickly squashed it.

"Every man for himself!" shouted Katsuki as he managed to jump in front of Izuku, firing a blast right at Izuku to delay him while boosting himself.

"You're right, every man for himself," grinned Izuku as he ducked under the explosion. With his knees bent, ready to spring forward, and a straight line to the finish line, he raised One for All to 100% and shot off like a bullet. He easily passed by Katsuki, who let off a stream of curse words as he tried to go faster.

Shoto himself was abusing his quirk to the point he was starting to shiver, but he didn't care.

"Eraserhead, your class is amazing!" shouted Present Mic into the microphone, right next to Shota's ear.

"Hey, I heard that!" shouted Vlad from the teacher's seats, "Don't discount my class!"

Present Mic ignored him as he continued, "Just what are you teaching them!?"

"I didn't do anything," replied Shota as he stared at the finish line, "They got each other fired up."

"U.A Sports Festival First Year," screamed Present Mic, snapping his attention back to the finish line.

"Not listening!?" growled Shota in annoyance, also feeling insulted.

"Who would have predicted the developments at the beginning or this conclusion?" shouted Present Mic as the audience eagerly awaited the first contestant to arrive, "Right now, the first person to arrive back is..."

The audience saw a blur with a straw hat and messy green hair passing through the finish line.

"Izuku Midoriya comes crashing through to make a huge splash... literally!"

Izuku slammed his foot down to brake, but due to the momentum and not being used to running at 100%, even at a burst, he left a trail of upheaved dirt. Not that the audience minded, as they continued to cheer for him.

* * *

Back outside the stadium, Death Arms heard the announcement and decided to see just who it was, catching the name since it was very easily discernible due to Present Mic screaming into his microphone. His eyes widened before a grin formed on his face when he saw just who had gotten first place.

"Looks like we were right," grinned Death Arms, nudging Kamui Woods in the arms, "And he just got first place."

"Izuku Midoriya, huh?" mused Kamui Woods as he looked up the screen, "Knew he'd be here. And now we have a name to send the offer to."

"Man it's been several months since we last saw him with that villain and the truck incident, right?" mused Death Arms, "Looks like he's gotten even stronger if he got first place in this. He's even beaten Endeavor's kid, whom I've heard rumors is quite strong."

"It's going to be a race to see who gets him," shrugged Kamui Woods, "Even if he loses the finals, no doubt with his potential, there are going to be a lot of offers."

Mt. Lady, who was currently distracted and posing for her ravenous fans, didn't notice who won first place.

"Oy, don't go off posing!" snapped Death Arms, stomping to Mt. Lady, "Pay attention to your damn patrol! You can pose during your off hours, not work hours, and especially not during the Sports Festival event. We're security for a reason!"

Mt. Lady ended up being dragged away by Death Arms. She would find out later the boy she disliked had won first place.

* * *

In a small private room, Tomura was on his computer, watching the Sports Festival on one screen while another screen displayed nothing but the words Sound Only.

"That straw hat brat," growled the leader as he began to viciously scratch his neck.

All for One, who was listening to the broadcast, merely hummed as he mused through his mind.

* * *

"IZUKU!" cried out Inko in happiness as tears splashed out of her eyes like a fountain.

"There, there," chuckled Mitsuki as she held out some tissues for Inko to wipe away her tears once they drizzled out.

Toshinori, who had managed to avoid a shower via Inko's tears, grinned as he looked down at where Izuku was. Izuku looked around for a bit before catching Toshinori's eyes and giving him a thumbs up.

'Good job!' grinned Toshinori, giving a thumbs up back while pushing back the temptation to transform to his alter ego, 'You've certainly declared to the world that you are here! A statement to all that you're going to be the next pillar of peace! Keep this up, and you'll soon be taking my mantle as the Symbol of Peace!'

Toshinori thought about Izuku's core personality as a true hero who helped protect others. This Sports Festival, however, would prove that personality to be a bit of a liability, as it was a competition to climb to the top, defeating classmates and friends. Sadly, today's modern heroes depended a lot upon popularity, and so they needed the desire to be above others. A prime example would be Mt. Lady, who would easily take the opportunity to be more popular if it came. But it was worry that he didn't need to care.

Toshinori's ears perked up when he heard wind of Izuku's name from below, near the arena floors.

"So, what do you think?"

"First of all, Midoriya's stock will climb really fast."

"That's certainly true. His quirk seems really powerful! Those extendable limbs, that strength to punch those faux villains, and his speed! He'll definitely be in the top 10... no at least top 3 for this Sports Festival. If you took on management of his agency, how would you market him? Any opinions?"

"Appearance is... average in terms of looks. Easy on the eyes, but nothing that makes him stand out that'll attract people to his appearance."

"I disagree, he has a strong and sturdy body for sure. Sure, his face isn't supermodel material, but that with that body, it'll surely attract a crowd."

"Well the body is good an all, but does he have a sharp mind? Usually, people with brawn tend to be meatheads, just brute forcing their way through everything."

"He doesn't seem to be one, though. Remember the second obstacle? Instead of jumping to the next platform with just power, he chose to run on the wires instead. He must've decided that jumping to the platforms was too risky. Either he knows he doesn't have the control or he suspected the platforms could crumble upon impact. That shows he has a tactical mind behind that head of his."

"Alright we can highlight those parts, but I'd prefer to have more materials about him to work it out. Maybe his grades or something..."

"Tch, the Business Course. They never change, do they?" scoffed Toshinori, though secretly happy that the students were analyzing the marketability of his apprentice, and so far it was positive.

While the Sports Festival helped showcase the student's abilities, it was mainly for those that wanted to become a hero or show off their skills. Most of the students of the Business Course had no desire to be heroes, and so when the race started, most either chose to just step aside or just run to the first course to show their support for the Sports Festival before turning back to the stadium and wait. There was just no merit in participating in it for them, so in short, this Sports Festival was time off for them. Instead, they just used it to relax or engage in business simulations or selling items for some extra cash. Quite a few of them were going around the audience selling various food items.

Though the Sports Festival did help them analyze the other students who wanted to become heroes and take note in case they wanted to invest in one of them and whether it would be a good investment or not.

* * *

Katsuki and Shoto were the next to enter, both of them panting as they tried to regain their breath. Shoto looked calm while staring at Izuku while Katsuki was clutching his arms, trying to stop them from shaking for a bit.

'Damn it! I fucking let go too early! Should've known Deku wouldn't be going at maximum speed, he's not a stupid meathead! Fuck! You played me, but I'll rise to the top and show you just who's the best,' growled Katsuki mentally.

Shoto merely held in his silence as he plotted what to do next.

Slowly but surely, the rest of the students started to trickle in. Itsuka came in next, followed by Momo, then Tenya, and finally Ochako. Each one had taken Shoto's ice path that he had conveniently left while chasing after Izuku and Katsuki.

However, when the main group of students arrived at the minefield, it became a battle to see who would take the ice path. Quite a few opted to make their own paths instead of fighting over the ice path.

"Deku-kun! You were amazing!" cheered Ochako joyfully as she hopped over, though there were slight bags under her eyes, showing she had slightly overworked her quirk, "Congrats on first place!"

"Indeed, congratulations are in order," nodded Momo.

"I knew you could do it!" smiled Itsuka as she gave Izuku a quick hug, "It's just frustrating that I couldn't catch up sooner, though."

"Ahh to think I'd place so low with a quirk like mine," mumbled Tenya in depression.

"Hey, you still beat a lot of people," complimented Izuku to Tenya.

"This should have been my area of specialty with my quirk," sighed Tenya before looking up, "I'll just have to try harder next round!"

Izuku nodded in agreement before thinking to himself, 'I was lucky I could break out of that ice trap. I don't think Todoroki will make the same mistake, and neither will Bakugo. The next round will be a test to see if I can keep up this momentum!'

They watched the rest of their classmates running past the finish line, though they were treated with a rather amusing sight. Mineta, who originally wanted to cling onto Momo to finish, ended up sticking onto Satou, much to his own complaint about not being able to be stuck with a female.

"And the first game of the First-Year stage is over!" announced Midnight as the last of the students trickled in, "Now, let's take a look at the results!"

 **1st: Izuku Midoriya**

 **2nd: Katsuki Bakugo**

 **3rd: Shoto Todoroki**

 **4th: Itsuka Kendo**

 **5th: Momo Yaoyorozu**

 **6th: Tenya Iida**

 **7th: Ochako Uraraka**

And so forth, going all the way to Yuga Aoyama who was at placed 42nd and currently clutching his stomach in pain. Izuku glanced at the board to see everyone in the Heroic department, including the reserved seating Shinso, had made it into the top 42. The only other student that made it into the top 42 was someone named Mei Hatsume from the Support Department.

"The top 42 will proceed on to the next round!" announced Midnight, ignoring the complaints of mostly the General Ed. Students who hadn't made the cut, "It is unfortunate if you didn't make the cut, but don't worry! There will be a special event later on where anybody can showcase their skills to the audience that'll take place after the main event!"

While she finished that statement, she licked her lips in excitement, causing a shiver of excitement in those watching her.

"But now, the real show will begin! The press cavalry will be all over this event, so for those participating in it, look sharp! This is your next big chance to shine!"

Almost all the students in the top 42 looked up eagerly at another chance to shine, especially Yuga. Midnight swiped her whip back to the projection with the slot speeding through once more.

"Now then, onto today's heart pounding event! I already know what it is, but the suspense is so exciting! Now, what could it be? What should it be? And here... it... is!"

With the final statement, the slot landed onto the words Calvary Battle.

"Urg, Cavalry Battle? I'm not so good at that," voiced Denki.

"It's not an individual event, so I wonder how that'll work," wondered Tsuyu.

Mineta was very excited for reasons pretty much known to everyone.

"Let me explain!" continued Midnight, turning to the projection, where it changed to reveal Thirteen and Present Mic carrying All Might. Snipe was also in the projection, but his whole body was hidden thanks to All Might's body, and nobody would have noticed him if it wasn't for the fact there was a small speck of brown that looked like his hat.

"Participants can form teams of two to four people as they wish. It's basically the same as a regular cavalry battle, but the one thing that's different is... based on the results of the last game, each person has been assigned a point value."

"A point-based system like the Entrance Exam? That's simple enough to understand," mused Sato.

"In other words, each team is worth a different amount of points depending on who's on the team!" hypothesized Ochako.

"Ah, I see!" exclaimed Mina as she caught on to what was going on.

Midnight violently swiped her wipes towards the ones talking, "Don't say what I was planning to say before I say it! Let me speak, or it's detention! Though I don't mind if the boys want to come."

Before Mineta could get himself detention, Kyoka jammed her earjacks into his ears to shut him up.

"Anyways, before you all get carried away, the points are assigned based on your placement in the obstacle course, in increments of 5. So 42nd place will be 5 points, 41st 10 points, and so on. You can looked up the board to see your own value."

'Sounds simple enough,' thought Izuku as he looked towards 1st place to see his own name there, 'If my math is right, I should be worth... 210 points!'

However, when he took a look as his name, all he saw were question marks next to his name. He checked Katsuki's point value and saw his was 205, which was correct for earning second place.

"However, there is a key exception to first place!" announced Midnight, "Those at the top will suffer more. You'll hear this many times as you attend U.A.! This is what it 'Plus Ultra' means! Izuku Midoriya, who placed 1st place in the qualifier, is worth ten million points!"

As soon as she announced this, the question marks next to his name changed to reflect what Midnight had announced.

Izuku had to blink a few times, rubbing his eyes and ears to make sure what he saw and heard wasn't a joke. After pinching himself, he looked up once more to see that indeed, he had a value of ten million points next to his name.

'Oh that can't be good,' gulped Izuku as he looked around. As he expected, everyone's eyes were on him now, with blood lust and greed in their eyes. He could easily see what they were all thinking. As long as you took down the first place winner of the qualifier, then no matter what your original position in the qualifier, you would be standing in the top in the end.

"That's right," smirked Midnight, "It's the survival of the fittest, with a chance of those at the bottom to overthrow the top!"

As Izuku met those stares, his heart started to pound, not only in a small bit of fear and dread but of excitement. This is what All Might had to deal with, being the top hero of Japan. A target painted on his back, not only form villains but possible heroes who wanted to surpass him. This was the weight he carried with him all those years. The cost of being number one.

'You're quick to understand,' smiled Toshinori from the stands, noticing Izuku's face start to morph a bit, 'Good luck out there.'

Meanwhile, he had to contend to Inko's babbling while Mitsuki was laughing so hard that Masaru had to control her.

And with this challenge, Izuku couldn't help but give a small laugh with a grin of excitement plastered on his face. Like Katsuki had said, those without resolve would just get in the way.

A few competitors who saw that grin and heard his laugh started to think it wouldn't be easy as they thought.

Midnight began explaining the rules of the game. The time limit was 15 minutes, the points would be the total value of a team, which the rider must wear on his or her original headband on their head. Teams would try to steal each other's headbands to gain more points, and any stolen headbands had to be worn from the neck up. She also pointed out the obvious that the more stolen headbands you had, the harder it would be to manage them all.

But the most important rule of all was that unlike the original human cavalry battle if a team's headband gets stolen or the team horse configuration crumbled, they weren't out. Instead, they could continue in the game in hopes of stealing the points back. And finally quirks were allowed as usual, but they were forbidden to use attacks that forced people to fall on purpose, with the penalty of instant removal from the game.

That caused Katsuki to scoff in anger while others began to discuss the possible scenarios. At a minimum, there would be eleven teams if everybody formed teams of four with one team of two or even 21 teams of two.

"Now, you have fifteen minutes to build your teams. Start!" announced Midnight.

The competitors began to scramble to create teams.

* * *

Back in a break room area for staff only, Death Arms, Kamui Woods, and Mt. Lady sat inside watching the event on television. Mt. Lady, who had never attended U.A., asked why 1st place was placed so high.

"The U.A. Sports Festival is more about simulating the competition they'll face as Heroes than seeing how prepared they are to be heroes," explained Death Arms as he smoked a cigarette. He would have preferred to take a front row seat to view the new upcoming heroes, but the damn seats were completely packed.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Mt. Lady in confusion, not understanding his explanation.

Death Arms took a drag of his cigarette, exhaling first before expanding on his explanation, "In a world crowded with Hero Agencies, in order to put food on the table, there are times where you have to kick down others to show your strength. The qualifier is a perfect representation for that, with a few exceptions. Not everybody got to show off, especially if you placed beyond 42nd.

Mt. Lady coughed as she waved the smoke away, begging Death Arms not to do that before responding, "Doesn't it pain your heart, though? I don't think I could do such a thing."

"You little... Did you already forget what you did for your debt? I remember you doing it quite gleefully," growled Kamui Woods, remembering the even from a year ago, during her debut.

Death Arms merely sighed as he continued his explanation, "On the other hand, even if you're business rivals, there are cases where you have to work together to achieve a common goal. It's quite often, too."

"Ah, the Calvary Battle is a perfect simulation of such a thing!" exclaimed Mt. Lady in realization, "If you win, you're teammates win, therefore you all advance to the next round. It forces the students to think about compatibility amongst their own peers, taking in consideration of their quirks and personalities, and finally, their point value. It's a give and take situation."

"Coordinating with your sidekick and joint Quirk training with other agencies," nodded Kamui Woods in agreement, realizing just how deep the Sports Festival was. He tried to take a sip of water, only for it to bump into his mask before realizing that he had to take it off to drink water.

Death Arms, being the more experienced of the group, continued, "The kids are doing stuff that will be their way of life after becoming Pro Heroes. The true purpose of the U.A. Sports Festival is to give them the experience of what it would be like to be a Pro and give them time to prepare for the future. It's a nice side bonus for them that they serve as entertainment for the mass and also generate a lot of funds for their budget. It's not cheap to run one of the best Heroic Courses."

Mt. Lady sighed, "They've got it rough."

Then she maliciously grinned, "Though the straw hat brat deserves to feel all that pressure now. Almost overshadowing my debut! Everyone's going to be gunning for him, and I doubt a lot of people want to team up with him. With any luck, he'll end up having only one person as his other teammate! I can imagine his sweat and tears as he loses his chance to shine to get more internship offers!"

Kamui Woods and Death Arms sighed as Mt. Lady went off in a small rant before interrupting her, "I doubt he'll have no internship offers, with the way he showed his abilities in the qualifiers. If anything, he's sure to have two offers."

"Oh? And who would that be?" questioned Mt. Lady.

"Us," waved the duo.

"We recognize his abilities," said Death Arms, "Anyone else who doesn't... well they have to be blind, but it just means we have a better chance to nab him. He'll go far for sure."

"I don't think we'll have to worry about him not passing," chuckled Kamui Woods as he looked at the screen, "Look at his face."

The two other turned towards the television, where it zoomed in on Izuku's face to highlight just who had the ten million point value, just to see him giving a small laugh while grinning. His face portrayed only pure confidence and excitement.

"That's not someone who's scared," noted Kamui Woods.

"That's someone who's going to kick all their collective asses," laughed Death Arms in agreement.

Mt. Lady could only pout as her two coworkers poured praises on the Izuku.

* * *

 **In the end, I decided to keep the same events. However, I will be changing up the teams, who makes it in, and even the tournament roster. I debated on maybe capture a flag for the 1st event, and log pull for the 2nd, but ended up discarding those.**

 **Hope you've enjoyed the story and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Everyone! Hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

 **Reminder, I have a pat reon, look up azndrgn making fanfic. Donators get perks!**

 **This story has been beta by TheMischieviousPuppyDog, mangapyro, and Ezylrb. Thank them for their help in this!**

 **Now you get to find out who's on who's team!**

* * *

"Team up with me!" shouted Sato

"Ne Bakugo, team up with me!" begged Mina.

"Don't you want to team up with moi?" asked Yuga while clutching his stomach in pain while trying to look 'cool'.

Bakugo found himself surrounded by his classmates, blankly staring at them all for a bit before...

"I don't know what quirks you all have! Nor do I remember your names!" barked out Katsuki.

The others looked at Katsuki in shock and awe on how self-absorbed Katsuki was, as well as being annoyed.

'Even though his personality is like that, he still came in second and has two hundred and ten points. Taking into consideration of his all-purpose use Quirk, it makes sense that he would be in demand,' thought Toshinori.

"Dammit brat, be more respectful to others!" shouted Mitsuki from behind him while Masaru was trying to calm her down once more.

"Izuku," whisper Inko with worry as she looked down.

Toshinori looked over to see Izuku standing alone for now, though that smile on Izuku's face put away his worry. He clasped his hands over Inko, who snapped out of her worry to look at Toshinori.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," smiled Toshinori, "Look at that face of his. That's not a face of fear or worry, but of excitement."

Inko shyly smiled as she looked back to Izuku, but not before giving a slight blush since Toshinori had his hand over hers.

"Yo, Bakugo!" shouted Eijirou as he inserted himself into the conversation, "Team up with me! I thought about going with Todoroki, but his cold shoulder made me think otherwise."

"Weird hair," greeted Bakugo when he saw Eijiro, not even trying to guess his name.

"Oy! I'm Kirishima! At least try to remember, especially since we teamed up back at USJ. Plus, my hair's not that different from yours!" exclaimed Eijiro, pointing at Katsuki's own hair.

"Least mine's natural and epic, unlike yours," snarked Katsuki.

Eijiro ignored that as he pushed forward, "You're gonna be the rider, yea? Then you'll want a front horse that can handle the recoil your explosions. Just who is able to do that?"

"... Someone with guts," replied Katsuki with a bored look.

"No... well yeah, that works, but I'm talking about me with my Hardening quirk! I can be the horse that never wavers! You're gunning for that 10 million points, aren't you?"

Katsuki blinked before giving a huge smirk. He let Eijiro choose the remaining members, which happened to be Mina and Hanta before forcing them to showcase their quirks so he could get a good idea of what they could do.

* * *

Izuku looked around, noticing that most of the students were teaming up with their own classmates, not trying to cross that border since nobody had a really good grasp of what quirks each other class had. Sadly, he was isolated due to his 10 million point value. He had tried to approach Ojiro, who could only apologize and refuse due to being too scared of being a target for all.

"Deku!"

Izuku turned to the source to see Momo, Ochako, and Itsuka together.

"Let's team up!" smiled Ochako, gesturing to all three of them together.

"Yeah!" cheered Itsuka.

"It would be ideal to be with someone most familiar with," nodded Momo.

"Weren't you talking to Shoto earlier?" asked Izuku, as he had noticed Shoto gunning for her the moment the timer started.

"He wanted me on his team, but I refused," replied Momo, "I acknowledge that he is strong, but so are you. I am more familiar with your quirks and tactics and know that you spend a lot of time analyzing quirks. So much that I would feel safer to be on the same team with you, and raise my chances of passing this round."

"Yea, all we need to do is just run away," giggled Ochako, "If anyone gets too close, you can smash them away with your punches! Plus, as Momo said, it's better to team up with people you get along with!"

"I feel like you might be overestimating me," blushed Izuku.

Itsuku quickly shook her head while gesturing to herself and the others, "Like hell we are. We know how good you are. We've hung out before U.A. even started, so we're confident that we can win with this team!"

Izuku's heart throbbed a bit before he gave a smile, "Alright, then we have a team. However, this is how I want the formation to be."

The four huddled up while Izuku whispered his plans.

"Eh, are you sure?" asked Itsuka.

"I'm positive," nodded Izuku as he glanced at the other teams that were starting to form, "Momo-chan, can you make the items now?"

"I can, but is it allowed?" asked Momo with a questioning gaze.

"Let's ask before we do anything then," suggested Ochako, pointing to Midnight.

The four went to her, and after a brief discussion, Midnight licked her lips before allowing it.

"Oh yea, weren't you with a few others Itsuka?" asked Izuku as they started preparing.

"Oh... ummm," stuttered Itsuka before looking away.

* * *

Truth be told, she had been ready to form a team with Reiko, Setsuna, and Kinoko, When she looked at Izuku, her heart pounded when she saw Momo and Ochako heading over to him. She sighed and looked at her friends, ready to start planning when she felt Setsuna push her away towards Izuku.

"C'mon, I know you want to be with him," giggled Setsuna. "Don't fight it. If you don't go, you'll just be giving the other girls a huge lead on you. Being childhood friends give you some extra bonus points towards him, but if you don't do anything, you'll be left behind."

"Childhood romance almost never works out," stated Reiko bluntly, "But those that do are the most epic ones of all."

"We won't mind," smiled Kinoko, "We'll just get one more or stick with three. Kodai-san! Over here!"

Yui drifted towards them when she heard her name called.

"Go on, get going," snapped Setsuna as she pushed Itsuka once more. This time, Itsuka ran to join up with Ochako and Momo.

"We're not going to get past this round," sighed Kinoko as Itsuka left.

"Oh don't be like that!" frowned Setsuna as she rubbed Kinoko's head, "With that attitude, then it'll be impossible."

"It is inevitable," commented Yui.

"Not you too!" pouted Setsuna.

"You have to admit, it is going to be hard," sighed Reiko.

"We'll think of something," said Setsuna confidently.

And thus was how Itsuka ended up with Izuku. Not that she told him about it, though.

* * *

"See. Young Midoriya has a full team now," gestured Toshinori.

"I'm glad he does," smiled Inko before glancing down once more, "I recognize Itsuka in there, too! It's been so long since I last saw her."

"My question is why he has four girls with him," chuckled Mitsuki, "Boy's a natural player."

* * *

Shoto made a tsking noise when he saw Momo walking over to Izuku. He had been banking on her help, knowing just how versatile her quirk would be in this round. Now she was with Izuku, which made that 10 million point value a much harder task.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Denki, who had teamed up with Shoto.

"Should we pursue a fourth?" asked Tenya, who had also teamed up with Shoto. He had thought about going with Izuku but decided against that path. He wanted to strike off on his own, and if he followed Izuku, he would never be able to grow. At least that's what he thought to himself.

Shoto pondered for a bit before making a decision. He had a fourth member in mind and was about to turn towards the said target when a blur of pink hair suddenly cut in front of him, covering his view.

"Hey! Mr. Third place, let's team up!" suggested/shouted Mei Hatsume, the only Support Course student that had made it through.

Shoto almost fell back in surprise at the sudden intrusion of his personal space but regained balance quickly.

"I don't know you, but I'd like to be able to use your position!" grinned Mei while bluntly stating her reasons, "I'm Mei Hatsume from the Support Course! If I joined you, I'd receive a lot of attention! I would've gone for the first place guy, and then the second place if that failed, to which it did! So you're the next target! I'd get a huge opportunity to show off my super cute little babies! Not to mention, you're already famous, meaning a lot of eyes are already on you! With all that attention, those big support companies or even heroes will see my babies!

"Err, babies?" asked Denki in confusion and embarrassment.

"Such a conversation like this is inappropriate!" lectured Tenya, making a chopping motion once more.

"I don't think she means real human babies... right?" sweat dropped Shoto.

"Let me show you my babies!" grinned Mei as she crossed one of her arms over her body, her fingers grabbing the hem of her shirt before she began to lift up.

"Wait wait wait wait wait wait wait!" panicked all three boys when she was lifting her shirt up. They did not want to know what she was doing, nor did they want to cause a scene. Someone could very easily misunderstand this scene and think that they were forcing her to show her body in order to join their team. She was quite busty for someone her age.

Luckily, she had only lifted it up to her waist so she could grab a remote control before letting it fall down.

"I don't know whether to be thankful she didn't put a show or be angry for being jerked around or teased like that," muttered Denki.

"Such inappropriate thoughts Kaminari-kun!" scolded Tenya.

Shoto was using his ice quirk to cool down his face, which he was sure had been burning.

Mei ignored them all as she pressed the button on her remote. Seconds later, a chest fell right in front of her from somewhere, where she opened it up to reveal a lot of gadgets and tools.

"The Support Course develops equipment that helps heroes deal with their Quirks! I have a ton of babies, so I'm sure you'll be able to find one you like! Since I'm on your team, you'll be able to use all these without punishment!"

Shoto blinked before gazing down at all the items Mei had laid out for him. He had to admit that Mei and her equipment was a nice substitute for Momo and her quirk. Not as versatile, but suitable for what he had originally planned on having Momo do. As he gazed around, picking up a few of the items to closely observe them, he had an idea.

"How good are you on making items on the spot?" asked Shoto.

"Depends on how complicated and interesting it's going to be," replied Mei, "If it's super boring, I'm not going to do it."

Shoto whispered into her ear for a bit before standing back to see Mei grinning.

"I can do that," cackled Mei happily before yanking a few gadgets that Denki and Tenya had been inspecting, who both yelled that they were still looking at the item, "I'm going to need those... and that... and this."

She then pulled out wrenches, power tools, and other items from... somewhere before getting to work.

"Just need this part... don't need that... Mommy is going to sacrifice some of you babies to make a super baby! Don't worry my little darlings, you'll live on in my newest baby!" cackled Mei as sparks began to fly.

"Am I the only one who's slightly disturbed by this?" whispered Denki.

"She is merely conveying her thoughts in a... interesting manner," replied Tenya, trying to find justification for Mei's behavior, but finding it to be rather challenging.

"Let's just discuss our formation," sighed Shoto, "I'll be the rider. Kaminari, you're on the left. Keep the enemies away with your electricity. Iida, you'll be in the front as the main source of mobility and physical defense. Hatsume will the on the right wing in charge of assisting with defense and movement... as soon as she finishes up what she's doing."

"I see. And you will be in charge of distracting and attacking others with your fire and ice," concluded Tenya.

Shoto shook his head, "In a fight, I will never use my fire."

Shoto glanced at the stands to see his father standing towards the back, gazing at him with a scowl. Shoto growled as he turned his attention back to his team.

* * *

"Hey, you!"

Shinso turned around to see Monoma calling for him.

"You have a brainwash quirk, right?" asked Monoma, "How many students in 1-A know about your quirk?"

"... Not many," replied Shinso.

"Perfect, then you should team up with my team!" exclaimed Monoma, "After all, two brainwashing quirks would be perfect. We could show them that 1-B is better than 1-A!"

"Even though I'm not part of either?" asked Shinso with a raised eyebrow.

"Minor details," scoffed Monoma, "You can be an honorary 1-B member!"

Shinso shrugged before joining Monoma, who already had Kosei and Sen on his team.

Due to the fact that 1-B had been part of repelling the villains at USJ, there was no real enmity between the two hero class. Just Monoma disliking the monster trio of 1-A as they garnered the most attention, which in turn made him dislike the whole class in general. The rest of the students of 1-B didn't really mind 1-A at all.

* * *

"All right, I hope you're all ready!" announced Midnight as the timer hit zero, "We'll be starting soon!"

Present Mic was busy waking up Shota, who had taken the time to take a nap.

"After 15 minutes of forming teams and forming strategies, 12 cavalry teams have lined up the field!" shouted Present Mic, revving the audience up.

Shota gazed down at the field, taking in the teams giving a comment, "There's a lot of interesting teams out there."

"Now, then, let out those battle cries! It's time for U.A's bloody battle!" cried out Present Mic, "Light up the signal fire!"

The formations were set up for each team, with the screen slowly going over each team, from the lowest point value to the highest. The rider's name was the overall group's team name for this event. So going from the bottom up was Pony and Togaru in a two-man team, and so forth. However, when it came to Izuku's team, their team name was Team Kendo.

"What!?" exclaimed Monoma as he glanced at the first place team, as did a few others.

They had expected Izuku to be the rider for this event, but Izuku had completely shattered their expectations. Instead, he was the front horsemen with Momo covering the left while Ochako was on the right.

"Monoma, should we still aim for the first place team?" whispered Sen nervously.

Monoma glared at Izuku for a moment before sighing, "Plan B. We'll play it low and safe for this round. We can kick their asses in the next battle."

Monoma then chuckled to himself, "At least the first place isn't a jerk lording his status by making three girls carry him like some sort of harem king."

Sen and Kosei muttered prayers, thanking the heavens they weren't actively looking to fight Itsuka. None of them really wanted to aim for the Big Sister of 1-B.

"Deku! You fucking running away from this battle!?" growled Katsuki, glaring where at where Izuku should be. Being one of the riders so he could snatch that headband off him, showing him and the world who was the best.

"Are you ready!? If not, too bad!" shouted Present Mic, "Because here's the bloody countdown!"

As the clock ticked down, Izuku looked back to his teammates, confirming that they were ready. They each nodded in reply, determination filling their faces.

"You sure you don't want to be the rider?" asked Itsuka once more.

"I'll be more useful as the front horseman," replied Izuku, "I trust in your reflexes to battle off anyone who gets close. But to do that, they'd have to be able to chase me, so I should be able to lose a few with my speed and maneuverability."

"But there's one more reason, isn't there?" glared Itsuka as she lightly karate chopped Izuku's head, "Probably the most pressing one."

Izuku looked away for a bit before admitting, "Fine, I didn't want to have three girls carrying me! It would be demeaning and humiliating to you all!"

"That's what I thought," sighed Kendo as she leaned down, "Don't worry, it's sweet of you to think about that. That's one of your redeeming traits about you that I admire."

Then, in a sly move, she gave Izuku's forehead and gentle peck with her lips before standing back up once more.

Itsuka received glares from Momo and Ochako, whom she ignored as she focused on the game. The two others also did the same, but the looks on their faces told Itsuka that they would be having words later.

"Three!" Present Mic had begun the countdown.

Katsuki cracked his knuckles as he glared at Itsuka, "We're aiming for..."

"Two!"

"One thing," said Shoto as he observed the target.

"One!"

Izuku grinned as he began to channel One for All through his body.

"Start!" declared Midnight.

Just as Midnight finished her word, several teams charged at Izuku's team, their battle cries filling the air.

"It's basically a battle for the ten million points!" shouted Tetsutetsu as his group charged forward, "Nothing personal Kendo, but you're just a target now in this game!"

"Midoriya, I'll be taking your hard earned points, thank you very much!" laughed Toru as she urged her team forward.

Rikido and Koji were both doing their best to divert their eyes from Toru, as she was currently topless. Sure, it made sense to take off her shirt so the enemy couldn't see her hands or arm movements, but the fact that there was a half naked girl standing right on their hands. They thanked the heavens that Toru hadn't decided on taking off her pants, as they needed some clothing to tell them where she was. That would have been extremely awkward for them, knowing they were parading a naked girl around. They didn't even want to think of what would happen if she had been completely nude and if Toru somehow fell backward onto one of them. They wouldn't even be able to tell how she fell and might unintentionally do something perverted.

"You should have expected this," intoned Fumikage, who had teamed up with Mashirao and Yuga, with Yuga as the rider, "Such is the fate of the pursued!"

"Hey Bakugo, why aren't we charging in right now?" asked Eijiro as Katsuki pulled them back from charging.

"Idiot, think," snarled Katsuki, "We go in now, there's a good chance we'll be hit with a trap. One of the only good things about Deku is that he knows how to plan. All this is probably already planned out. If we wanna get that 10 million points, we have to strike hard and fast when they're least expecting it. Instead, we aim for the others for now."

* * *

"As predicted, they came rushing over," huffed Momo.

"What's the plan, Deku?" Ochako asked, ready to do whatever it took. Both she and Momo were wearing skates that had omnidirectional wheels.

"Only one thing really to do for now," smiled Kendo.

"Yep. We're running away!" shouted Izuku as he bent his knees.

"Like hell we'd let you!" shouted Tetsutetsu, Juzo grunting in agreement as he activated his quirk, softening the floor around Izuku in hopes of trapping his team in.

However, Izuku was ready for such a thing and launched himself left, dragging his team along. Itsuka managed to stay on thanks to Momo creating bands that bound her legs to their hands. Both Momo and Ochako didn't even have to move their legs, letting their wheels doing the work while Izuku supplied the horsepower and movement. With that, they could focus their attention on support and watching for their blind spots.

"After him!" shouted Tetsutetsu as his team turned to give chase. With the others surrounding team Kendo, they were bound to have a chance!

However, Izuku proved too fast and mobile for any of them. With Ochako lightening their overall weight, Izuku was juking left and right, changing directions at seemingly impossible standards, thanks to his Ghost Perplexing Steps.

"Holy crap, how is he so fast and mobile!?" shouted Tetsutetsu as the target got further and further away.

"After him!" cried out Toru as Jiro's earjacks were unable to latch onto team Kendo, "Come on, Jiro, it's time for revenge!"

"Ah, wait, Hagakure, your headband! It's gone!" cried out Sato as he took a peek back up to confirm her orders, just noticing that the headband that should have been floating in the air was gone.

"What!? When did that happen?" cried out Toru as she desperately tried to find where it had disappeared.

"Too easy," grinned Monoma as he twirled the stolen headband, "Profiting while others fight."

"What's the next plan?" asked Shinso from his left.

"We'll keep low and continue to do the same to others," replied Monoma, "We just need to be up in the scoreboard. We'll snatch 3rd place before this whole thing ends."

"Sounds like a good plan!" said Kosei.

"Well look at them go! Barely two minutes have gone by and it's already become a free for all! Fights over the headbands have broken out all over the place! Ignoring the ten million points and going for second, third, and eighth isn't a bad idea either, since the fourth, fifth, and seventh are with first place!" announced Present Mic, giving his personal suggestions as the battle continued.

"Team Kendo proves to be elusive with Midoriya as their main horseman," nodded Shota as he watched the scene.

"Hahahaha, fighting? No, this is a one-sided pillage!" laughed a voice, causing Izuku to glance towards the source.

Izuku blinked in confusion as he saw Shoji running towards them, seemingly all alone. His eyes narrowed in suspicion at this, not to mention Shoji had his Dupli-arms up, covering his backside.

As Izuku took a step forward, he heard Momo cry out now, followed by a piece of metal shooting out from her body and intercepting his step, followed by the sound of something being squished. Izuku quickly lifted his foot up to see one of Mineta's grape-colored balls stuck on the floor. He quickly looked around to see several more lying about already.

"That's Mineta's quirk," blinked Izuku, thanking Momo for saving him, "But from where?"

"Over here... Midoriya!" laughed Mineta from inside Shoji's arm cave, peeking out from the hole.

"I'm guessing that's allowed?" asked Kendo, warily watching her surroundings.

"It is!" clarified Midnight.

Mineta faded back into the dark pit as if to make room. Seconds later, a tongue lashed out from inside, almost snagging Kendo's headband. Kendo was able to dodge it with her reflexes, watching the tongue shoot past her head.

"As expected from someone whom Izuku chose to be the rider," commented Tsuyu from within the cave, showing that Shoji was carrying both of them while running at full speed.

"Quite impressive," noted Izuku as Mineta began to hurl his sticky balls at a rapid pace while Tsuyu attacked with her tongue, aiming for the headband, "But not enough to stop us."

With that, Izuku leaped up into the air, easily clearing over Shoji as well as surprising them and the team behind them that had been trying to sneak up on them.

"You won't escape that easily!" cried out Tsuyu as her tongue extended upwards, chasing after them.

Izuku noticed the tongue chasing after them, and though he could kick it away, he didn't want to risk the chance of hurting her tongue. His mind flashed through the possibilities for a bit while Momo was already making something to ease their landing before remembering that it wasn't merely his limbs that had rubber-like properties, but everything. So if Tsuyu could use her tongue like a whip...

Izuku responded to Tsuyu's attack by turning his head while sticking his tongue out before quickly whipping his head around, extending his tongue just like Tsuyu. His tongue clashed right into Tsuyu, who looked shocked before pulling back. As she did, though, Izuku swore that her tongue seemed to linger on his a little longer, curling around for a bit. He pushed it off as his own imagination as he quickly retracted his tongue back.

"Izuku, what the hell was that?" intoned Itsuka with a flat voice.

"Ah, something that came up in the spur of the moment," chuckled Izuku, not noticing the glares the three girls were giving him, "My whole body is made of rubber. I almost forgot that I'm not limited to only my limbs. Any part of my body can stretch."

'Anything?' thought the three girls before they felt their minds start to wander towards a dangerous path. Luckily, that thought process was interrupted when they heard explosions from below. They all looked down to see Bakugo blazing through several teams, flying through the air without his team. After taking several headbands, Hanta dragged him back to them, making his actions perfectly legal.

"Yo, Bakugo, they're in the air! Isn't this our chance?" suggested Eijiro, peeking up.

"Idiot, he would expect that," snarked Katsuki, karate chopping Eijiro's head, "Not to mention they have spiky ponytail to protect their flanks with her quirk. Deku could also kick me out of the air, and finally, side ponytail could protect herself with her hands before trying to swat me down."

"How is it that you know their quirks and not ours!" cried out Mina, "I understand Midoriya, but Yaomomo and Kendo? One of them isn't even in our class!"

"Side ponytail been with Deku back at elementary school while spiky ponytail and round face sometimes trains with me and Deku," Katsuki snapped back, "Racoon eyes, focus on your flank, we got incoming."

"My name is Mina Ashido!" cried out Mina as she quickly used one hand to fire out some acid to stop the other team from attacking them.

Izuku quickly landed first, absorbing all the impact before Momo and Ochako landed in a gentle stop, thanks to Izuku holding them in the air for a little before setting them down.

* * *

"Seven minutes have gone by already, let's see how everyone's doing!" announced Present Mic, flipping towards the screen to display the current rankings.

Team Kendo being first was no surprise to anyone, as they still retained his 10 million point headband. Second place was Team Bakugo, followed by team Tetsutetsu, then by team Aoyama. Everyone was quite surprised that Team Todoroki was trailing behind.

"But it's not over yet! Anything can still happen folks!" shouted Present Mic in excitement, "But there's only half of the time left!

"Let's keep moving," suggested Itsuka, not wanting to be an idle target.

Izuku nodded and was about to run when team Todoroki appeared in front of them. Izuku calmly analyzed the situation and their opponents. Tenya being the front horseman for any team was to be expected. What surprised him was the fact Deki and the other girl, whom he saw her name on the board when they announced the rankings for the obstacle course, were able to keep up with Tenya's speed. When he looked down, he found his answer. Both Denki and Mei were wearing hover boots, allowing free mobility just like them. He remembered that since Mei was part of the Support Course, she was allowed to bring anything as long as she was the one who made the item.

"Those 10 million points... I'll be taking them now," declared Shoto.

Meanwhile, Mineta was in tears while Tsuyu huffed in slight anger. The reason for such reactions? Somehow, without Mineta noticing it, their headband had been stolen despite taking cover inside Shoji's arm cave.

"It was a good plan, so I joined the team even though it was with you," huffed Tsuyu, "When did you lose your headband?"

She had wanted to head over to Izuku's team, but stopped when she noticed Momo and the others already heading over there. She decided to let them as she respected the fact they had crushes on Izuku far longer than hers. Plus, she still wasn't sure if her crush on Izuku was only temporary.

"I don't know!" wailed Mineta, "But now, there's nothing left to lose! Shoji, full attack mode!"

Shoji nodded in agreement, releasing the hands that had been clasped over each other to form the cave to hide them. Now that he had no need to protect them, he could focus all his efforts in helping grab some headbands, and with six hands, their chances would improve drastically. He began to dash to where both team Kendo and team Todoroki would be, intent on stealing all those points.

They weren't the only team to do so, however. Several others charged forward, intent on taking the 10 million points.

"Iida, advance," nudged Shoto, causing Tenya to charge forward.

"Mei, the items."

Mei quickly tossed a small cube that transformed into a pole for Shoto as well as several small gadgets that attached to herself, Shoto, and Tenya.

"Kaminari, yo-"

"I know!" grinned Denki, electricity started to crackle around him.

Izuku's eyes opened wide as he figured out what was about to happen.

"Momo, make an insulation sheet to protect you and the others! I can handle the shock!" ordered Izuku. Momo quickly created one, having already opened up her sports uniform in the front while Itsuka grabbed it and covered herself, Momo, and Ochako.

"Sorry about this Midoriya, but those points are just too tasty. Hope you all are guarding well, cause here goes... Indiscriminate Shock, 1.3 million volts!"

Lightning struck the surrounding area, shocking many of the teams who had been nearby. Denki's own team was unharmed thanks to Mei's quick invention, creating a small electrical barrier that gave them a negative charge, thus guiding the lightning around them. Momo and the others were protected by the insulation sheet she made while Izuku, being made of rubber, took the hit without any problems.

"There's not much time left," noted Shoto as he discarded the small gadget, as it was a one time use, "There's no going back now. Sorry about this, but just bear with it. "

Shoto stuck the staff into the floor, channeling his ice quirk through it before freezing everyone around his team. Izuku quickly jumped back to dodge the ice in response. Then, with a quick movement, Shoto snatched several headbands from the teams surrounding him, shooting his team's overall points to second place.

"Oohh! What'd he do!? Todoroki managed to take care of that crowd of teams in an instant!" shouted Present Mic in surprise.

"He froze them while they were all still stunned by Kaminari's shock. I guess it should be expected, but he took into account how a lot of people managed to avoid his attack back at the obstacle course," Shota commented.

"Looks like we didn't get them," commented Mei, zooming her eyes in on team Kendo with her quirk.

Shoto sighed as he did expect this when Momo joined their team. Mei took out a taser she had built, charged with Kaminari's quirk, and fired it at Kendo, only to have it blocked by Momo, who used her quirk to create an insulated object.

"Guess... we have to... wheyyy... close in on them," suggested Denki, who was starting to have trouble functioning properly after using that attack.

"It'll be a difficult battle," noted Tenya, "Midoriya won't make it easy."

"We'll have to risk it," said Shoto with narrowed eyes.

Tenya pushed his engines on his legs to its highest gear as he began to chase Izuku. Izuku grinned as he pushed One for All up to 65% once more and began running. Soon, the two teams began to become a blur to the audience, their eyes trying to catch up with them.

'I can't shake him!' thought Izuku as he made 110-degree turn, thinking Tenya wouldn't be able to follow. Instead, Tenya was somehow able to make a 90-degree turn before curving a little to follow him. 'How is he still able to make so many sharp turns without overextending his ligaments?'

The answer laid with Mei once more. She had given Tenya even more support items. One allowed Tenya to run even faster, another reinforced his legs to allow him to make sharp turns, and the last one helped Tenya auto-balance correctly in case he stumbled.

Izuku wanted to push One for All up to a higher percent but didn't dare to as not only would he start to suffer tunnel vision, but his teammates seemed to be getting sick of all the turns. Momo had created some anti-nausea medication for them all just in case, but it could only last so long. Suddenly, Izuku had to stop as his pathway had suddenly softened and covered with vines. One step into it would trap them all. Izuku tried to run the other way, only for it to be blocked by thick ice.

"Ha, finally trapped you!" shouted Tetsutetsu with glee as his team appeared behind Izuku's while Shoto blocked his front.

"It's over for you," stated Shoto.

"Oooh! It looks like team Kendo is trapped! How will they get out of this predicament now!?" said Present Mic with excitement.

Izuku looked around calmly before barking an order.

"Momo, smoke bombs!"

Momo quickly dropped the smoke bombs she head created, concealing them with thick smoke that covered a lot of space.

From behind, Juzo began to soften the ground once more, aiming to trap them, while Shoto from the front shot another wave ice, intending to freeze them. Both attacks went into the smoke, though nobody could tell if it had been successful.

"Shiozaki, send your vines in and see if you can't grab them," suggested Tetsutetsu, to which Ibara nodded and did so.

On the other side, Mei pulled out her net gun and fired it into the smoke, as it was too thick for her quick to zoom in through.

"Ah, I caught something!" exclaimed Ibara as she felt her vines entangle against something.

"Good, reel them in!" shouted an excited Tetsutetsu.

Ibara quickly did so, only for them to see that her vines had been entangled into a net.

"Where did they go?" questioned Present Mic, as he saw Ibara's vines tangled in a net that Mei had shot. For that to happen, it would mean team Kendo was not longer at the middle of the entrapment.

"Eliminate the choices," sighed Shota, "If they can't go forward or backward, left or right, there are only two choices left. Though one of them is quite impossible, the other isn't. If they didn't go underground, then..."

"Up in the air!" shouted an audience member.

Everyone quickly did so to see Kendo, Momo, and Ochako in the air, though no Izuku. However, his hands were still grasped onto theirs, his arms stretching down towards the smoke.

Before the attacks had landed, Izuku had quickly flipped around, stretching his shoulder blades much more than they should, but it didn't hurt him. Then, with a grin, he threw the girls up into the air with One for All supporting his own strength. His arms flew up with them for a bit before Kendo grabbed both of his wrists, her hands enlarged before pulling Izuku up, just in time as Shoto's ice and Juzo's quirk clashed against each other.

"And they escape the entrapment with ease!" exclaimed Present Mic in amazement, "And there's less than a minute left!"

"See ya!" grinned Izuku as he escaped the smoke cloud before looking up at Kendo, his eyes widening in shock.

"Itsuka, to your right!" shouted Izuku.

Itsuka quickly turned, but it was too late. Katsuki Bakugo was already too close to them to do anything, his arm already stretched out to grab her headband.

* * *

Katsuki had his team stay behind, observing the whole situation. When he saw Izuku trapped, he knew that they would jump to escape. And so he quickly launched himself up into the air, telling Flat Face (Hanta) to catch him after he nabbed the headband. He had purposely chosen to attack from the right as Itsuka would be the most vulnerable there. Momo could protect her left, but Ochako wouldn't be able to do anything, and Itsuka's hands were currently busy.

"Oh? Oooohh! And Katsuki Bakugo grabs the 10 million point headband!" shouted Present Mic as Katsuki snatched the headband off. Katsuki was immediately pulled back by Hanta, who had attached his tape on him beforehand.

"No!" shouted Shoto in anger as he activated the jetpack on his back, sending his team upwards into the air, "We can't reach it in time!"

"No, we can," claimed Tenya as he gritted his teeth, "However, after this move, I'll be useless afterward. But with time almost over, it'll be worth. Todoroki, use this chance to grab it!"

Tenya focused on his engines, revving them well over his regular limits, positioning his legs so it would achieve the maximum lift.

" _ **Torque Over-Recipiro Burst!"**_

With a huge blast from Tenya's legs, the team shot right towards Katsuki with the intent of intercepting him.

"I win Deku!" shouted Katsuki as he was being reeled back when he noticed something was attached to the headband. Specifically, a pinky finger wrapped around it. He traced the finger back down to the source just to notice it was attached to Izuku's hands.

"Oh you shitty asshole!" growled Katsuki as he tried to aim his hand at the pinky before noticing Shoto coming in hot.

That moment's hesitation on whether to aim it at Izuku or Shoto was enough for Izuku to use One for all at 100%, pulling the headband back right out of Katsuki's grip.

As for when the pinky had been there... it had been there the whole time. With Itsuka's permission, Izuku had his pinky finger extended up through her uniform all the way through to her headband. Her side ponytail helped cover the fact that Izuku had a pinky wrapped around the headband the whole time.

"And team Kendo steals the headband back!" shouted Present Mic, "Is that even allowed!?"

"It is!" declared Midnight.

Katsuki had to blast himself downwards to avoid a collision with team Todoroki, who was desperately changing directions to team Kendo now. However, it was too late for them all. Izuku had already been pulled back to his team, his leg raised up high up for an arc kick, electricity arcing all around his leg.

Shoto quickly created a thick ice barrier in front of them while Katsuki quickly positioned his hands in front of him. Back on the ground, Tetsutetsu had Yosetsu fuse them into the ground to prepare themselves.

"Later!" shouted Izuku as he swung down with 100% of One for All. The force of the kick was strong enough to create a shock wave towards his intended targets, Shoto and Katsuki.

Katsuki used both his hands to create one of his strongest blasts to fight against the shockwave, sending him towards the ground but in a controlled manner that he could still maneuver around.

Team Todoroki was sent flying away despite Shoto's ice, his use of the jetpack at maximum power, and his teammates using their hover boots to fight against the momentum. Shoto was able to create a few ice blocks to crash into to try to kill their momentum before making an ice slide for them to slide back down.

Team Tetsutetsu had Ibara create vines to help anchor them and block the shock wave as best as they could while being fused to the ground. Ibara created a vine shield in front of them covering them from front to both sides. Sadly, they were unprepared for Katsuki to suddenly appearance behind them. Katsuki had quickly recovered in the air, and upon noticing that he had been flung towards them, decided to take advantage of the situation. With their views blocked, Tetsutetsu couldn't react fast enough before Katsuki stole the headbands.

"Later idiots!" shouted Katsuki as Hanta pulled him back.

Shoto glared up in anger as his team slid down the ice slide. All his plans, his efforts, all dashed. Every time he aimed for the trap within the trap within that trap, there was still another one waiting for them. Nothing he tried seemed to work. He wanted to show the world that he could be number one without his father's power! He wanted to Endeavor to look he was worthless, just a sperm donor.

'Midoriya... You dare make me look like a fool in front of everyone? In front of my shitty father? Don't you dare think this is over yet!'

He swung his left hand back, flames roaring in the palm of his hands as he took aim.

"Time's up!" shouted Present Mic, disrupting Shoto's current thoughts. His eyes widened in shock as he realized just what he had been about to do, and quickly extinguished it.

'I told myself I would never use his powers in a battle,' growled Shoto, 'A pledge that I made to myself. And yet, when driven to a corner, I almost resorted to using it. I can't... I won't let this go on. Otherwise, I'll be doing what my shitty man wants.'

He looked back to where his old man was just to see him scowling. Shoto scowled as he turned around to leave. There was no way he would ever use HIS power.

* * *

"So let's go over the rankings right away!" announced Present Mic, annoying Shota once more as usual, "In first place, keeping their 10 million point headband, is TEAM KENDO! They managed to persevere through the whole battle while everyone had them as their targets!"

The crowd cheered as Izuku gently let Itsuka down, who gave him a high five before doing so with Momo and Ochako.

"We did it!" cheered Ochako and Itsuka, "We're in first!"

"Even though we won, it feels like we were skating on thin ice," sighed Momo in relief.

"It's all thanks to Deku and his plans and strength!" complimented Ochako.

"Oh, no no no no, everyone had a hand in this!" said Izuku, waving his hands in front of him.

"Don't be foolish," chuckled Itsuka as she gave him a playful flick to the head, "If it wasn't for your mobility, we'd be easily trapped."

"Indeed," nodded Momo, "Without you, we truly would not have won."

Toshinori couldn't help smile at his successor while Inko was bawling tears next to him, shooting up from her eyes like a geyser.

"Second place, with an explosive finish, is Team Bakugo! Leave it to the explosive boy to snatch up so many points in one go!"

"Man, we were so close, too!" sighed Mina, waving her hands in complaint.

"Well, second place isn't that bad," shrugged Hanta, "All's well that ends well."

"Do you really think that's how HE feels?" asked Eijiro with a deadpan voice, pointing to their rider.

"Shit! Damnit Deku, you crafty asshole! I'll kill you. FFFFUUUUU-"

 _Clunk_

Before Katsuki could let off a huge F bomb, he was hit by a large soda cup full of ice from very far away.

"I told you not to cuss that loud in public, you damn brat!" shouted Mitsuki from the stands, showing that she had thrown the cup.

"Dammit you old hag, that hurt!" howled Katsuki.

"It had better hurt, now stop distracting everyone!" Mitsuki shot back.

"Is that really alright?" sweatdropped Toshinori, looking at Mitsuki, "Isn't it bad to be so... angry all the time?" He was quite impressed with her aim and strength and wondered if she had some sort of strength quirk.

Inko chuckled as she put her hand close to her mouth, "Usually, anger and stress do affect the skin. However, Mitsuki's quirk is that she produces glycerin from her skin. With that, she has never had to purchase any beauty products or skincare because her body does it for her naturally. A lot of models are quite jealous of her for it. Her husband, Masaru, has the ability to secret acidic sweat that has combustive and explosive properties, which we call Oxidizing Sweat. It was just a coincidence that the two quirks could be combined together. The two never even bothered trying to match quirks. Mitsuki was the one who pursued after Masaru."

'Ah, I see. Makes sense how the two combine creates something similar to Nitroglycerin for young Bakugo,' nodded Toshinori mentally before blinking, 'Wait, glycerin!? That's her quirk!? I thought it was something to deal with strength or aim with that throw! Does that mean that was just purely her only, and not with a quirk?'

Toshinori slowly looked away from Mitsuki, instead choosing to focus on Inko. It helped that when Inko laughed into her hand, the small smile on her face, captivated his attention until Present Mic continued with his announcements.

"Ok continuing on!" shouted Present Mic, as if there had been no interruptions, "In third place, team Todoroki!"

The others on his team looked relieved, having made it to the top four teams, but Todoroki himself was displeased.

"Sorry! Even with my trump card, I wasn't able to pursue our goal! Despite speed being my specialty, I could not catch up to them!" apologized Tenya with a deep bow.

"Man, don't swhey it!" said Denki, currently still in dumb mode though slightly recovering.

"Indeed, my babies were shown to everyone!" cheered Mei, "So, are you interested in my babies?"

"I admit, you gear did help me a lot," admitted Tenya, "Perhaps after the Sports Festival, we could discuss more about it."

Endeavor looked at his rebellious son with displeasure. Shoto should have and would have gotten first if he wasn't so stubborn on not using the other half of his quirk. Sooner or later, he would see it his way.

"ANNDD finally, in fourth place, it's Team Aoyo... no wait, it's Team Monoma? When did you come from behind?"

Monoma grinned as he twirled the stolen headbands on his fingers while Aoyoma, Fumikage, and Mashirao looked confused and depressed.

"Thanks for the donation," said Monoma lightly before walking away.

"The first four teams will be moving onto the final event! Now that the second round is over, we'll be taking a one hour break for lunch to let those teams recharge, as well as give us all a chance to stretch our legs! The afternoon festivities will start right after lunch, so don't miss out! Hey, Eraser Head, let's grab some food!"

"I'm taking a nap," replied Shoto as he curled up in his sleeping bag that he had brought over. An hour's worth of nap wasn't something he was going to miss.

"Haa!? Fine, I'll bring something over for you to munch on later," sighed Present Mic as he left.

* * *

"Nice job Kendo! You're in the finals!" cheered Setsuna as she, Reiko, Yui, and Kinoko walked over to congratulate her, "You'll be representing us 1-B girls!"

"Incidentally, how goes your progress?" asked Reiko.

"Shhh!" hissed Itsuka frantically, "We can talk about that later!"

"It should be obvious you're making good progress if you let his finger roam inside your clothes," stated Yui bluntly.

Itsuka went crimson before pushing her friends towards the cafeteria.

Tsuyu huffed away from Mineta, a little peeved on losing but still congratulated Mina on earning a spot in the finals.

"I was only added in to deal with Todoroki's ice and upon Kirishima's insistence, I don't think I'd even match up to their strength. Not to mention I barely felt like I did anything," sighed Mina.

"Hey, the fact you didn't need to do anything meant that we were just too damn strong!" cheered Eijiro, clapping Mina's back, "Don't feel down!"

"Iida, that last move was so sneaky!" huffed Ochako as she was walking with Tenya, "You went super fast at that last second! So unfair!"

"It had nothing to do with fairness! I merely wanted to present a challenge against Midoriya, but despite that, he went above and beyond all of us! I admit, even with all the support gear I had, it took all my concentration just to follow him. Those steps of his are very perplexing!"

"Ah, where is Deku?" asked Ochako, noticing that Izuku wasn't with them.

"Todoroki pulled him aside to talk to him about something in private," answered Momo.

"Eh? About what?" asked Ochako, slightly worried for Izuku. If Shoto was carrying a grudge against Izuku for winning... she didn't even want to go there.

* * *

At a side entrance labeled for **Staff Only** , Izuku was staring at Shoto, who had wanted to speak to him in private.

"So... you wanted to say something?" asked Izuku, tilting his straw hat up, "If we don't hurry up, the cafeteria will be full."

Silence reigned in between them, the tension slowly becoming suffocating. Izuku gave him exactly 10 more seconds before deciding to just walk away.

As he took the first step away, though, was when Shoto finally responded to his question.

"I was overpowered. So much that I broke my pledge."

Izuku raised his eyebrows as he looked down at Shoto's left side. More specifically, his left hand that had been filled with flames earlier. He did wonder why Shoto never chose to use those flames. If he did, then the challenges would have been much harder.

"Your strength... whether or not the others felt it, I did. And I resorted to using something I swore I would never use in battle. That power... it feels similar to the same power All Might radiates. Add the fact that he has his eyes on you for sure... Midoriya... are you..."

'Shit that's not good, did he somehow figure out One for All?' thought Izuku, his hands lightly sweating now.

"Are you All Might's secret love child or something?" asked Shoto.

Whatever Izuku was expecting, it certainly wasn't that. Izuku had to blink several times after that accusation. He began trying to see why Shoto would see it that way before understanding just how he came to that conclusion before starting to laugh.

Shoto's forehead grew a tic at this, "Are you going to answer the question?"

Izuku managed to push down his laughter, adjusting his hat before replying, "Sorry. The answer is no. My... father lives overseas with his new lover. Shitty old man sends over child support checks, but that's about it. Never seen him in my life, and I don't plan on looking for him. As for All Might, we look nothing alike. That's not how it is."

'Though he and mom seem to be getting closer though,' thought Izuku.

Shoto closed his eyes, "I see... you too, huh."

"You... too?" blinked Izuku. .

Shoto pushed forward, "Anyways, you said 'that's not how it is'. That means there is a connection between you and All Might. Something that you can't talk about."

Izuku cursed himself at this while also shocked that Shoto caught on to this so easily. Due to the fact that Shoto was so quiet and barely talked with anyone else in the class, it was easy to forget how perceptive he was. Izuku mentally noted to put in Shoto's perception level in his notebook.

Shoto, sensing that Izuku wouldn't talk about it, decided to forge ahead to his original topic, "Endeavor's my old man. As you already know, he's been stuck as the number two hero for forever. If you have something from the number one, then there's more reason for me to defeat you."

Shoto slowly raised his eyes to stare deep into Izuku's own eyes, " My old man has a strong desire to rise in the world. As a hero, he won a name for himself with crushing force. But because of that, the living legend, All Might, is a great eyesore for him. But no matter what he did, he couldn't beat All Might in power, popularity, or anything else. So he decided to use a different plan to surpass All Might."

"Another plan? I'm a bit confused about what you're trying to explain to me, Todoroki. What are you trying to tell me?" asked Izuku in confusion now.

"You've heard of Quirk Marriages, correct?"

Izuku's flinch told Shoto everything as he continued on explaining quirk marriages, and how Endeavor used his wealth and influence to win over the relatives of Shoto's mother before taking hold of her quirk. Endeavor was trying to live his dream of surpassing All Might by living through his son, raising him to be the one to beat All Might.

"I'll never be that scum's tool," scowled Shoto, "In my memories, my mother was always crying because of him. Surely you know how it feels to see your mother crying, too."

Izuku tilted his head down, his straw hat shadowing over his eyes. Izuku did remember it all too well. Inko may have tried her best to hide it, but he knew when he went to 'sleep', his mother would cry herself to sleep. She mumbled in her sleep, apologizing how she didn't at least give Izuku her quirk, how she married an idiot, etc. etc. Even after Izuku ate the devil fruit that gave him his quirk, he knew Inko still cried sometimes. How her son would never be able to have a father figure while growing up. About their financial situation sometimes. It was truly a blessing that Mitsuki stormed in and managed to get Inko back on her feet by offering a part-time modeling gig every now and then, supporting her in ways Izuku couldn't. Even though he and Katsuki weren't in a good relationship, it didn't stop him from respecting his parents. Izuku knew that even to this day, his mother would sometimes fall silent in depression, though that seemed to have gone away thanks to All Might.

'Huh, I didn't notice how much All Might's presence in his emancipated form influenced my mother. Something to think about,' thought Izuku to himself.

Shoto allowed Izuku to reminisce about that past for a little before pushing on, "Your left side is unsightly. That's what my mother said as she poured boiling water on me."

Izuku shook at that image as Shoto raised his hand to the scar on his face. The scar which his mother had caused. He couldn't imagine his own mother doing the same thing.

"In short, I'm aiming to beat you for my own personal reasons. I won't use his quirk... or rather, I'll completely reject him by winning first place without using it!"

Shoto's eyes were filled with coldness and hatred as he made this vow. Izuku couldn't help but see just how vast the world was. While he suffered for not having a quirk, Shoto suffered because of it and its meaning. Even with the same goals, they were different.

Shoto sighed as he was finished, and began to walk away.

"I don't care if you can't tell me how you are connected to All Might. No matter what you are to him, I will rise above you with only my right side. Sorry for wasting your time, but I just wanted to get that point across. I'll be in the finals and the winner of it by the end of this tournament."

Shoto had taken only a few steps before Izuku stopped him.

"Hold it."

Shoto turned around to see what Izuku wanted, seeing his hat still covering his eyes. However, when Izuku raised them, Shoto saw burning confidence in those eyes.

"I have always been supported by others," began Izuku, "I am here because of everyone that's supported me. Saving people with a fearless smile, the greatest hero, All Might. I want to be just like him. And in order to do that, I have to be strong enough to become number one. My motivation may seem trivial to yours, but it pushes me forward, nonetheless! I'll echo your sentiment, I can't lose either! I have to live up the hopes that others that supported me! Your story is sad, but it won't make me roll over for you. And I can say this with confidence, every one of us in the Heroics Course in the final wants to be number one, too! Sure, most of us don't have such a sad background as yours, but none of us will let you win that easily! Don't get cocky in thinking you'll be in the finals automatically, otherwise, you'll stumble over others, and they'll use you as a stepping stone. I plan to face every opponent I have to meet with everything I have!"

As Izuku made his speech, he couldn't help but think about those who supported him. His mother. Rekai. Itsuka. All Might. Momo. Ochako. Tenya. Everyone that helped pushed him further along his path. It would be an insult to just give up! It wasn't just him either. Ochako was fighting against poverty to become a hero. Tenya was doing it because he wanted to carry on the family name of heroes. Momo was doing it to prove that she was more than a pretty face and rich daughter. Itsuka wanted to help and protect others like a big sister would. Even Katsuki had his reasons, though not in a very heroic way, but it was still something.

Shoto took a slight step back at this declaration before giving Izuku a nod and walked away.

Izuku stood there for a few seconds before taking a deep breath, "You can come out now, Bakugo. I can hear you even if you're hiding."

Katsuki winced as he slowly stepped out of the corner he had been hiding. He had been curious at what Shoto wanted and peeved that Shoto didn't even view him as a threat. How Izuku had heard him, though, was a question that was at the forefront of his mind.

"I train with master Rekai, who's blind but has super good hearing. I picked up a few things while studying under her," answered Izuku, as if reading his mind, "I heard the scuffle of your shoes while it was silent between me and Todoroki. When Todoroki declared that he would defeat me and be number one, you let out small crackles of explosions, though Todoroki didn't notice. I don't think it needs to be said, but whatever he said stays between us until he wants to let others know."

Katsuki slowly nodded as he closed his eyes. He couldn't imagine his mother doing such a thing, either. Sure, the old hag was annoying and tended to smack him around, but she would never say such a thing or leave such a scar. Sure, she punted him through the couch sometimes, but both knew he could easily handle that. It made him realize just how lucky he was with his family. Izuku's life wasn't perfect, either. The damn bastard ran away instead of manning up and taking responsibility as the man of the house. Even his father wanted to punch him, and it was very hard to tick his father off.

The two quickly left for the cafeteria to get some food in their stomach. They would need the energy for the next event.

* * *

Meanwhile, All Might had finished his conversation with Endeavor. To say it left a bad taste was rather understating it. All Might had his suspicions that not everything in the Todoroki household was all fine and dandy, but he couldn't do anything about it. No, he could not be the one to initiate it. The first step had to come from them.

 **'Oh, can't let them wait for me for too long!'** thought All Might as he quickly dashed into an empty room, making sure nobody saw him enter. Seconds later, he was back out in his emancipated form, making his way back to where Inko and the Bakugo couples were waiting.

"Sorry, had an urgent call that I had to make," apologized Toshinori as he took his seat, "Hope you guys didn't order anything for me, I'm not that hungry. I tend to be a snacker."

"We got you some green tea," offered Masaru, placing a cup in front of him, "And do try to eat a little more. You look too frail for your age. Hopefully, the tea will expand your appetite a little. We've also got you some sandwiches that'll be both filling and easy to go down."  
"Ah... thanks," blushed Toshinori, rubbing the back of his head. At least it wasn't a full meal. That would have been difficult to eat without a stomach.

"Ah, my order of Takoyaki is ready," smiled Inko as she quickly stood up to get it.

She was just returning with her order when a few children who weren't watching where they were running slammed into Inko. Inko, unfortunately, was wearing heels, and so began to fall. Mitsuki saw the trajectory of her fall and gasped, already standing up to save her. Inko was falling right towards a metal pole that had been erected with several others to create a canvas for shade. At the rate and speed she was falling, Inko would slam her head into the pole, causing severe concussion and bleeding.

A gash on her head would open, and stitches would definitely be required. Inko was still a beautiful lady, but a scar on her head wouldn't be good. The Japanese culture still did not view scars kindly, especially on a civilian, and double on females. Scars on heroes and such were ok thanks to the rise of superpowers, but the culture still had that sort of prejudice, something Mitsuki did not agree on. But it would cause more strife and hardship in her life if she was injured like that.

Before Mitsuki could do anything, though, Inko found herself being swept away from the pole, safely anchored onto Toshinori's arm, who was currently looking at her face in worry. Then, without even turning his head back, his other hand grabbed the box that had carried the takoyaki and caught all the airborne takoyaki into the box. He did so with such precision that when he caught the last one, none of the pieces were out of place.

"Are you alright?" asked Toshinori, completely focused on Inko as he slid the box onto the table.

"Habababababa," stuttered Inko, not knowing what to say and completely embarrassed. She could only put her hands on his chest to try to support herself up, only to fail as she slipped once more, her face placed onto his chest.

"Nice catch buddy!" grinned Mitsuki as she slapped Toshinori's back as a compliment.

However, the two ladies noticed something when they placed their hands on his body. It might have been because he wore very baggy clothes, or that his face seemed very thin, but they just assumed he was frail and skinny all skin and bones. The feelings they got from their hands when pressed against his body told a different story, though. They could feel those chiseled, lean muscles through his clothes. True, they also felt bones, but he was much more muscular than they thought. Both shelved that information for later as they quickly sat back down to eat. Inko kept glancing at Toshinori every now and then, unable to draw her eyes away from him.

* * *

 **Hope you've enjoyed the story and review! Tell me when I could improve on!**

 **Let's see some random A/N.**

 **I wonder if you guys have seen the patterns in my smashes. There are specific reasons for each move names.**

 **Sputnick-Russian rocket, used to launch the first satellite.**

 **Massachusetts-Where one of the first famous rifles were made**

 **North Carolina-Birth of gattling gun**

 **Patricia Storm-world's strongest storm recorded**

 **Oklahoma tornado-strongest tornados recorded.**

 **Anyone seeing a pattern? Also, I googled these answers, so I could be wrong on some of them, but they are relevant to Luffy's original attack, and will also be relevant in future attack names. How so? You'll just have to be patient!**

 **As for teams, I didn't feel like doing the canon combo. Not that I don't like it, but it does feel a bit overused. Also, it made more sense for me to have Izuku as the horse instead of being a rider. And let's face it, having a guy being carried by three girls... well it just didn't seem proper.**

 **As for the 3rd event... hehehe be prepared to be surprised, for I've already planned out how it's going down! Whether you guys will see it coming or not... well you'll find out whether you predicted it right!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello Everyone! Hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

 **Reminder, I have a pat reon, look up azndrgn making fanfic. Donators get perks!**

 **This story has been beta by TheMischieviousPuppyDog, mangapyro, and Ezylrb. Thank them for their help in this!**

 **Now you get to find out who's going to fight whom!**

* * *

"So, who do you think is going to win?" asked Death Arms, munching on a sandwich he had bought.

"I'm betting on Endeavor's kid," piped in another hero, "He's got the blood of the number two!"

"What about the first place kid?" replied another.

"Eh, he seems strong and all, but that doesn't necessarily mean he's experienced on fighting. I'm sure Endeavor taught his kid plenty of tricks when it comes to fighting. The other two events didn't really showcase all his abilities," replied the first hero.

"I'd bet on the explosive kid," commented another hero, munching on some chips, "That quirk is versatile as hell, and he looks like he knows how to use it. Only bad thing is that mouth of his."

"Who do you think is going to win?" asked a female hero to Kamui Woods.

"Izuku Midoriya," stated Kamui with no hesitation.

"You had to choose the one that looked the most plain," sighed Uwabami, who had entered the lunch area, "He doesn't look as delicious as the other two. Is it because his color scheme of green, which can match well with brown."

"Yea, he looks so plain," commented another hero, "I mean, don't get me wrong, he looks strong, but you gotta admit, looks also play in a bit of factor. Compared to those two... yea."

"He's not that bad looking," frowned Mt. Lady, wondering why she was defending the boy, "His freckles are cute with that hair of his, but give him a few years, I bet he'll be a looker."

"Mmmm didn't think you'd be attracted to that type," hummed Uwabami, "Unless his mom's a model or something, that's something I doubt will happen."

Mt. Lady huffed before looking away.

"Let's get back on topic," said Death Arms, redirecting the topic, "Anyways, I'm with Kamui here. And I'm willing to bet on Izuku Midoriya on being the winner of the tournament."

"You're on!" shouted another hero, pulling out her wallet, "1000 yen on Shoto Todoroki!"

Soon, the bets were going off in all directions. Despite Shota's placement in the two events, he was still the most favored winner of all.

* * *

"And now that lunch is over, it's finally time to reveal the last game!" shouted Present Mic to the ever growing excited audience, tossing a bag of chips, jelly fruit drink, and a bottle of water to the napping Shota, "But before that, there's good news for all of you who didn't make it to the finals! This is a sports festival, so we've prepared recreational games that everyone can participate in! We've even brought real cheerleaders all the way from America to liven things up!"

As the freshmen entered the stage, Tetsutetsu was chatting with Juzo before raising a question.

"Hey, where are Kendo and the rest of the girls? In fact, where are all the girls in the Hero Course?"

Juzo shrugged, remembering Kosei had told Itsuka something during lunch, before stopping and gaping at one of the entrances. Tetsutetsu traced his gaze before taking on the same expression as him, as did the audience when they noticed the peculiar sight.

"What are they doing?" Shota asked lazily.

"What the hell?" shouted Vlad from the stands.

Standing all together was the girls of 1-A and 1-B, all dressed up in the orange U.A. cheerleader uniforms that accentuated their curves and assets to varying degrees, showing they were blossoming into beautiful women, with some more than others. Even the conservative Ibara was wearing the uniform, showing her midriff and thighs that she would usually avoid doing.

Add the fact they all trained their body to become heroes, all of their bodies were something to be jealous of, especially those who had hit puberty earlier than others.

"What's the matter!? What kind of fan service is that?" questioned Present Mic, though not saying no the sight.

It didn't take long for the girls to figure out that they had been tricked, and turned their gazes to the perpetrators.

"Mineta! Kaminari! You tricked us didn't you?" shouted Momo angrily.

"What the hell Tsuburaba!? You lied to me about that didn't you!?" growled Ituska.

The girls' gazes turned to the trio of boys, who were grinning to each other in the background, giving each other a thumbs up. Monoma wisely decided it was a good idea to step a little further away from Kosei while looking the other way.

Indeed, during lunch time, Denki and Mineta had told the Momo that the girls were to wear cheerleader uniforms since there was a cheer battle after lunch. Itsuka, who had been next to her, had begun to interrogate Mineta on who gave such an order when Tsuburaba swooped in, telling her that their teacher had told them about it just now, and made a convincing tale out of it, with Denkia and Mineta nodding in agreement.

"Why am I always caught up in Mineta's schemes?" bemoaned Momo as she fell to her knees, "I even used my quirk Creation to make these uniforms."

Ochako and Itsuka patted her back in an attempt to comfort her before taking a peak at Izuku.

"Hey, cheer up, least these uniforms did something," smirked Itsuka, pointing to Izuku.

Momo looked up to see Izuku trying his best to look away, but his traitorous eyes kept looking back at them, tracing their curves.

"Well, I suppose that's some consolation," admitted Momo as she stood back up once more.

"To think that we would be tricked to wear such sinful clothing," wept Ibara as she quickly used her vines to cover her midriff, "I must pray."

"Mah, it's not that bad," chuckled Setsuna, "Brings out certain assets for sure."

"This is so dumb!" harrumphed Jiro as she threw her poms poms to the ground.

"I'm so embarrassed!" squeaked Kinoko as she hid herself behind Reiko.

"Well, there's still time before the finals, and it'd be a pain if things got tense," reasoned Toru, "It's fine! Let's do this!"

"Huh!?" asked Jiro and Kinoko, stupefied at this.

"Yea, plus, it's not like most of us have anything else to do," grinned Setsuna, "Plus, we can still show off with this! C'mon girls, lemme hear those cheers!"

"Yaa," said Yui, raising her pom poms with minimal shaking, her expression never changing.

"All right everyone! Let's have fun competing in the recreational games!" announced Present Mic, "And when that's over, sixteen from the four teams that made it to the finals will duke it out in an elimination tournament style, one on one!"

The participants looked excited to fight it out on a big stage before Midnight called up all the participants to draw lots. The tournament would commence right after the recreational games.

"We'll go with the first-place team and take off from there," explained Midnight as she held up a box containing paper slips with numbers, "Team Kendo, please come up first. It will be followed by Team Bakugo, then Team Todoroki, and finally Team Monoma."

The teams quickly formed a line parallel to Midnight as she had been speaking.

"You three go up first," gestured Izuku, "Ladies first."

"That's sweet of you," smiled Momo.

"Deku, even though we were teams, don't think I'll be going easy on you if we fight," grinned Ochako, "And don't you dare hold back on me either!"

"I second her statement," nodded Itsuka.

Izuku merely smiled as he gestured to them once more to pick their lot numbers.

Itsuka and Momo let Ochako draw first, seeing that she was the one who was the most excited out of all of them. Ochako put her hand into the box, shuffled around a little before drawing out a slip of paper.

"I have 3," smiled Ochako as she handed the slip to Midnight, who quickly wrote it down.

"I drew 7," said Momo.

"11 for me," said Itsuka, giving a peace sign before skipping back to the group.

"I have... 9," said Izuku as he grabbed one at random.

"Ooh, if we win both our fights in the first bracket, we'll be fighting each other," grinned Itsuka, "You better not lose! I want to see how much you've improved in just martial arts!"

"I could say the same to you," smirked Izuku.

"HA! I got number 1! Say goodbye to your fucking asses, because I'm winning this damn tournament!" howled Katsuki as he drew his lot. A shoe promptly hit him in the head, courtesy of Mitsuki once more.

"6 for me!" said Mina as she jumped for joy.

"16 huh... Look like I'll be fighting last," hummed Hanta.

"12... I think I'm fighting one of Midoriya's teammates," mused Eijiro, taking a peek at who he remembered had said was 11, "Crap, I don't really remember what her quirk is! All I remember is Bakugo saying something about her hands. Well, hopefully, it'll be a manly fight! At least it's not a world where I had to fight someone with a similar quirk like mine!"

 _In the multiverse_

A few Tetsutetsus sneezed before wondering who was talking about him. He didn't have time to think about it as he was going to be fighting against someone with a hardening quirk

 _Back to this universe_

"5," said Shoto curtly, causing Mina to slump in depression, using Eijiro to hold her up.

"13 for me! Better watch out, because I'll put a shock to your system!" laughed Denki.

"Me and my babies have 14," grinned Mei, "Oh I'll have so much more time to invent new stuff and go over my sales pitch!" Mei looked over to her opponent before giving off an even bigger smile, which slightly scared Denki.

"Number 4, which means I'll be in the second match," concluded Tenya.

"2... well shit, I get the asshole," slumped Kosei, "Man, was hoping to fight one of the girls."

"Not like there's many left to choose from," shrugged Sen before looking at his number, "Oh number 8. Looks like I get to fight the only remaining girl that was available."

"Switch with me!" begged Kosei, leading to a small skirmish between the two competitors, but Sen wasn't budging.

"Go ahead," gestured Monoma to Shinso, who looked at him to see who would draw the next lot.

"15," reported Shinso, realizing that he would be in the last match. He glanced at the only other remaining slot and winced, realizing just who Monoma would be going up against.

'Well... better him than me,' sighed Shinso. The other slot open was someone he didn't really want to fight against so early.

"And the last choice is 10. Just how I wanted it," declared Monoma, grinning as he glared at Izuku.

Present Mic coughed for a second before he began his announcement, "Alright, the numbers have been drawn! First up, will be-"

"It's a waste of time if you announce them all and completely illogical. Just look at the jumbotron to see the matchups," interrupted Shota, not wanting to deal with this.

"Fine, but I get to do commentaries and intros," pouted Present Mic as the jumbotron displayed the brackets.

 **1st** **Match: Katsuki Bakugo vs. Kosei Tsuburaba**

 **2nd** **Match: Ochako Uraraka vs. Tenya Iida**

 **3rd** **Match: Shoto Todoroki vs. Mina Ashido**

 **4th** **Match: Momo Yaoyorozu vs. Sen Kaibara**

 **5th** **Match: Izuku Midoriya vs. Neito Monoma**

 **6th** **Match: Itsuka Kendo vs. Eijiro Kirishima**

 **7th** **Match: Denki Kaminari vs. Mei Hatsume**

 **8th** **Match: Hitoshi Shinso vs. Hanta Sero**

"All right, let's leave the tournament aside for a momentary interlude," announced Present Mic, "Let's have fun with recreation!"

* * *

As most of the students weren't a part of the final, they chose to participate in the recreational activities, as it would allow them to showcase their abilities in hopes of impressing the Pro Heroes. Many of those in the finals chose to not participate, instead opting to rest, prepare, polish their strategies, sharpen their senses, or relax their nerves.

Izuku had chosen to head back to the resting area when he passed by Katsuki.

"Deku, you better make it to the finals," growled Katsuki as they passed by, "I'll be waiting there to kick your ass."

"Don't trip on your way," muttered Izuku.

"Feh, I won't," shot back Katsuki.

Todoroki was gazing at the screen, noticing that to fight Izuku, he would need to make it to the finals. This was perfect for him. The opportunity to defeat Izuku with his mother's power alone and not have to worry about any matches afterward. Everyone would be paying attention to the final match, and he would deny his father completely and become the strongest.

Itsuka, Momo, and Ochako decided to join in on cheering for the others in the recreational games to calm their nerves.

"Give me a U!" shouted Toru.

"Give me an A!" shouted Setsuna.

The two girls were having fun leading the other girls in the cheer. The only girl not to join in the fun was Ibara, who opted to change back to her PE uniform when it became clear that she no longer needed to wear the cheerleader uniform.

* * *

Time passed by quickly for them all, and soon, it was time to start the tournament.

"Okay, it's pretty much done," reported Cementoss as he used his Quirk to manipulate the wet cement pouring into the arena, constructing the fighting stage for the tournament that would've taken regular people several days in mere minutes.

"Thank you Cementoss," cheered Present Mic before turning to the mic and the audience, "Hey guys! Are you ready!?"

The audience's noise level grew as they cheered back in excitement. Four pillars of flames burst open in each corner of the stage, as if responding to their calls.

As Present Mic began to explain the tournament and hyping up the crowd, Izuku was sitting with his classmates in their own personal booth. Ochako was waiting in the resting room for her own fight, as was Momo, who decided to accompany her as well as prepare herself. Itsuka was sitting with her classmates as the seating had been divided between the two classes. So the person who ended up sitting next to him was Tsuyu, who took this chance to get closer.

"Now then, the event that you've been waiting for! For the first match of the tournament, entering from the west side, it's a boy who's been somewhat famous in middle school! But he has a face that's not like a regular person! From the Hero Course, it's the boy who loves to blow stuff up, Katsuki Bakugo!"

"What was that about my face!" shouted Katsuki.

"And his opponent, also from the Hero Course, Kosei Tsuburaba! He's also one to blows hard, but in a different sense!"

Midnight took over, explaining the rules of the fight and how the fight ended if one of the fighters was couldn't move, was out of bounds, or gave up. She, along with Cementoss, would be the judges of the fight.

"Kero, so who do you think will win?" asked Tsuyu, initiating the conversation with Izuku.

"Probably Bakugo," admitted Izuku.

"And begin!" shouted Midnight.

Katsuki immediately fired a blast at Kosei, who blocked it with his Quirk, creating a wall of solid air to block the attack.

"Ha, though you could get me with one attack?" mocked Kosei, narrowing his eyes to find Katsuki in the explosion.

"Na, that was just a distraction," whispered Katsuki from his left.

Kosei's eyes widened in shock and turned, quickly creating a wall on his left. However, Katsuki was much more cunning than that. Right as Kosei created the wall, Katsuki used his quirk to maneuver above him and landed right behind him, his hands pointed at Kosei.

"Later weird eyes," snarled Katsuki as he blasted Kosei right through his solid air wall and out of bounds.

"And the winner is Katsuki Bakugo!" announced Midnight.

"What an explosive way to start off the match! In just a few moves, Katsuki Bakugo sends his opponent flying out of the ring! But let's not delay, we'll get the second match on its way!"

Katsuki stomped out of the ring to head to his seat but paused as he turned to glare at Izuku once more. Izuku nodded in reply at the challenge, allowing Katsuki to turn back to the exit.

* * *

"And here's the second match! In one corner we have Tenya Iida, who's the youngest of the Iida family! I'm sure you've all heard of the Iida family and their heroics! Going against him is one whom I'm personally supporting, the young Ochako Uraraka!"

"Good luck," greeted Tenya as he prepared himself, revving up his engines.

"You too, but I'm going to win this!" grinned Ochako as she shook her hands to get ready.

As soon as Midnight began the match, Tenya rushed towards Ochako with all his speed, intent on grabbing Ochako and pushing her out. Ochako, however, had been prepared for this. While she had trained with Izuku and Momo in the mornings and a bit more with Momo after school, she had been taught some martial arts. Mainly grappling, as it worked in perfect conjunction with her quirk.

Ochako narrowly dodged the right arm going for her shoulder. She could feel his arms scraping by her clothes as she lifted her hand up, aiming for Tenya's torso.

Tenya's eyes widened as he tried to turn away from Ochako. Unfortunately, Ochako managed to press all five of her fingers onto his chest.

"Gotcha!" grinned Ochako as she pushed Tenya away out of the ring.

'Crap, I can't believe I fell for that!' thought Tenya as he was sent adrift towards the edge of the ring, 'I can't let it end like this! What can I do?'

Tenya then remembered the use of his engines to fly up to the air to chase after Izuku's team. He may no longer have gravity or the ground to push off, but he could still use his engines to create his own inertia and momentum! He had hoped to have some more time to recover from using _**Recipiro Burst**_ , but he had no choice.

" _ **Recipiro Burst!"**_ cried out Tenya as he forced the torque and RPM of his engine into overdrive. With the additional burst, he rocketed towards Ochako with no control over his body, spinning crazily out of control.

"Eep!" cried out Ochako, not expecting such a move. She stumbled back and tripped on her feet, causing her to lie flat on her back.

It was a lucky coincidence, as if she had tried anything else besides falling back, she would have been hit by Tenya and knocked unconscious. Tenya miraculously managed to land on his feet, skidding on the ground as he did so.

"Ha, prepare yourself Uraraka!" exclaimed Tenya as he put more power to his legs, his weight onto his soles and big toe, "I'll get-"

"Iida! Out of bounds!" declared Midnight.

Tenya blinked before looking down to realize that he had skidded out of bounds. Ochako breathed a sigh of relief, quickly releasing Tenya before getting up.

"I lost," sighed Tenya as he felt gravity take its usual hold on his body, "I shouldn't have tried to rush in like that!"

"That was a tough fight," said Ochako as she walked up to Tenya, offering her hand, "I didn't think I'd make it pass your hand in time, and your last effort almost hit me if I didn't trip myself. If the stage was bigger or if there were no out of bounds, then you would have certainly gotten me while I was still down."

Tenya shook his head before accepting the offered hand, "No, I was too overconfident. This loss will educate me to become a better hero!"

The two left to rejoin the other at the bleachers.

* * *

Shoto was walking towards the arena for his match, taking a leisurely pace and turning around a corner until he saw just who was waiting for him.

"You're in my way," stated Shoto frostily to the figure before walking once more to get past him.

Endeavor merely glanced over at Shoto for a second before replying, "You're acting disgracefully, Shoto. If you used the power in your left side, you would've had an overwhelming victory in both the obstacle course and cavalry battle."

Endeavor began ranting about how he had a duty to surpass All Might, how different he was from his siblings, and that he was his greatest masterpiece.

Shoto's temper grew as he listened to his father rant before snapping back at him without looking back, "Is that all you have to say, you damn bastard? I will advance through the rounds and win with only my mother's power. I will NEVER use your power in a fight!"

Endeavor sighed as he watched his son walk away, "Even if it works for now, you'll soon reach the limits of that power."

* * *

Ochako and Tenya quickly took their seats near Izuku, with Ochako quickly choosing to occupy the left side of Izuku.

"So, you think Ashido has a chance?" asked Ochako.

"She'll do great!" exclaimed Eijiro, popping into the conversation, "She won't be pushed over so easily, even if she's fighting against one of the monster trio of 1-A!"

"With her acid, she should be able to dissolve through Todoroki's ice," nodded Izuku, "But just how much she can do is the question."

"What if he uses his flames, kero?" asked Tsuyu, putting her finger up against her cheek.

"I... don't know if he'll use it," said Izuku, glancing back at Katsuki, who was sitting next to Eijiro. Katsuki was glaring down at the ring, waiting for his turn.

"I believe Todoroki said that he would never use his flames in a battle," said Tenya, remembering Shoto's words to him before the cavalry battle, "Though I'm not sure why."

Any more attempts on the conversation halted as Present Mic made his announcement.

"Haha, we're blazing through these matches! Let's get on with the third match! Here's the fighters! Is something going to come out of those horns? It's Mina Ashido from the Heroic Course. Versus-the kid who's so cold that it's pretty hot! He's one of the students that earned his recommendation! From the hero course, Shoto Todoroki!"

"Man, my first match and it's against him," pouted Mina, "But I won't lose so easily!"

"Go, Mina-chan," cheered Tsuyu.

As soon as the match started, Mina began to rush towards him, skating across the ground with her quirk. While she rushed him, she noticed his face and the anger burning in his eyes, and tried to abort, but it was too late. Ice filled her vision.

Outside the stadium, the patrol units could only gawk in shock that a glacier had somehow suddenly appeared, looming over them all.

Inside, the audience was silent in shock and awe as they witnessed how fast Shoto created his ice glacier. This strength he had shown exceeded most of the pro heroes' own ability.

"Ashido, can you move?" asked Midnight, who's right side was covered in ice.

Mina struggled as she tried to use her acid to melt through the ice, but it was too cold for her. If she wasn't encased in the said ice, then she would have melted through it if she increased the solubility of her acid. But since she was in it, doing so would only harm her more. Not to mention she would end up dissolving her clothes, letting everyone get a good view of her body. Not that she minded that too much, but she didn't want Mineta to perv on her.

She shook her head, allowing Midnight to declare Shoto the winner. The audience began a small chant to encourage Mina, but it didn't make her feel any better.

Shoto walked over to Mina, raising his left hand towards her, "Sorry, I went overboard. I was angry."

Shoto had been ready to place his left hand on her chest before realizing that that was a horrible idea and instead opted to place his hand on her shoulder, slowly defrosting her.

"Ouch," winced Sero, watching that attack, "I don't think any of us has a real counter for that."

"I hope she's okay," frowned Ejiro, "I'm go check on her. It's almost time for my match anyways."

"I should head down too," nodded Izuku, standing up while missing the pouts from Tsuyu and Ochako,

"Deku," growled Katsuki as Izuku walked by, "Don't you dare lose."

Izuku nodded as he walked out of the booth.

"Man, why couldn't it be the other way around," bemoaned Mineta, "If only he had acid, he could have melted her clothes off!"

'Scumbag!' thought all of class 1-A who heard that.

The glacier was quickly taken care of after Shoto made sure Mina was free from his ice by Endeavor himself, who just launched a powerful flame attack that completely evaporated from the stage, thus earning him a bit more publicity. As Endeavor walked back to his original position, one particular purple-blue eyes traced his location before grinning. He walked away from his classmates, a plan already forming in his mind.

* * *

"Alright, sorry for the wait! Let's get to the fourth match already! In one corner, we have the second recommendation student, Momo Yaoyorozu. She's certainly versatile with her quirk, and smart to boot! Versus- the man who will drill his way through the heavens itself if he could! From the Hero Course, Sen Kaibara!"

"Go!" roared Mineta, "Use your drill and rip her clothes off!"

Mineta was immediately incapacitated by Kyoka's Earphone Jack for that comment.

"Ready? Fight!" declared Midnight.

Sen charged forward, his hands already gyrating at high speeds while Momo created a shield and grenade, much to Sen's surprise. Still, it didn't stop him from trying to attack Momo, though. His fists clashed into her shield several times, creating sparks each time they clashed. Momo was sent backward on each clash, drawing closer to the boundary line.

'Yes, I got this!' thought Sen, 'She can't handle herself in a fight if it's too fast-paced for her. She can't think fast enough!'

As Sen threw his fist forward, Momo dodged to the left, letting him pass through her to his shock. Before he could react, he noticed his chest had hit something. Something being the grenade he noticed she had made.

"Oh crap," uttered Sen, realizing his mistake. He also noticed Momo's shield was growing bigger, as if to protect her.

The grenade detonated, releasing a sticky concoction that quickly hardened as it was exposed to air. Sen quickly found himself unable to move his whole body. Before he could even attempt to drill his way out of the situation, Momo used her shield and pushed him out of bounds.

"Out of bounds! Winner, Momo Yaoyorozu!" announced Midnight.

"Haha, isn't that a sticky situation!" laughed Present Mic as Momo created a solution to dissolve the concoction, "We've gone through four matches already, and we'll be charging into the fifth one!... After I take a quick bathroom break!"

"Why didn't you go during lunch?" glowered Shota with a disapproving tone.

"Too busy!" declared Present Mic without shame before heading to the bathroom.

* * *

"Nice fight," smiled Izuku as he crossed paths with Momo, "I saw it in the television set in the waiting room."

"Thank you," acknowledged Momo with a smile, "You better win your fight!"

Then, in a stroke of brilliance on her part, Momo hugged Izuku tightly. Before Izuku could even form a response, Momo gave him a quick peck to his forehead.

"For luck," stated Momo before quickly walking away, taking large strides as she did so.

Izuku stood there for a good minute, stunned at the peck before Toshinori showed up, poking him to shake him out of his trance.

"Hey," greeted Toshinori as Izuku snapped back to reality, "You all right kid? I managed to sneak away for a bit, saying I needed to use the bathroom. I need to head back to my seat soon, but I wanted to see how you were doing?"

"Fine," smiled Izuku, "A bit nervous, but fine. Just... thinking about the path I've taken to get here. I've been blessed by others and luck. About my own origin."

Toshinori gave Izuku a small gentle chop to his head, "Don't think too much, just say you'll do your best! It's good to see you're smiling. Though why are your cheeks reds?"

Izuku blushed harder, remembering what had happened just a few minutes ago with Momo. Her body pressed against his. Did Momo see him in a different way? Izuku pushed that thought away as soon as he heard Present Mic shouting into his mic once more.

" **Now go! Stand tall, I'll be watching over you!"** declared Toshinori, transforming into his All Might persona.

Izuku nodded as he quickly strode forward, standing tall. Toshinori smiled before quickly transforming back to his skinny state and rushing back to his seat.

* * *

"Good job on your fight," cheered Ochako as Momo took Izuku's empty seat.

"Thank you, I saw your fight as well. You did an excellent job dodging Iida's attack," replied Momo gracefully.

"Kero, it was impressive how you baited him," agreed Tsuyu, "But why is your cheeks red?"

"Eh?" blinked Momo before quickly putting her hands to her face. She did feel quite warmer than usual.

"Perhaps the fight was more stressful than you thought?" suggested Tenya.

"Her heartbeat just skyrocketed now, though," observed Kyoka.

"Let's just focus on the match!" exclaimed Momo, pointing to Izuku as he appeared, successfully diverting the subject for now.

"Sorry for that bathroom break people, but when nature calls, you shouldn't ignore it!" apologized Present Mic, "Let's get this fifth match on the road! From the East corner, here he comes! He took first in the entrance exam, he's taken first in both the obstacle course and cavalry battle! Is there no end to his streak!? From the hero course, Izuku Midoriya! Versus- he's from the hero course of 1-B! He's taken it to declare war on 1-A to show who's the best. He's got the guts, he has the attitude! Can he walk the walk! From the hero course, Neito Monoma!"

As the two fighters stared off at each other, Izuku noted Monoma seemed to be itching to start the fight. It soon became apparent why when Midnight started the match.

Izuku had decided to use 40% of One for All for this fight, ready to rush at Monoma, when he quickly jumped to the side to dodge a stream of fire. The fire was so hit that Izuku could feel his skin burning a bit despite not having been hit.

"Oh, what the hell is that!?" shouted Present Mic in surprise, "He never showed that in the previous rounds!"

"Neito Monoma has a quirk that lets him copy other quirks," analyzed Shota, "He must've copied one before entering the match. No wonder he looked anxious to start the match. He has a time limit on his copies."

'A copy quirk? That's rare,' thought Izuku.

"Is that allowed?" asked Present Mic.

"... That's a hard call," admitted Shota, "The technicality on that ultimately falls to the judge's discretion. Some may argue it's cheating, others could say he's merely using his quirk, which is allowed."

"Well, seeing how Midnight hasn't done anything, I guess we're going to let it go for now," said Present Mic.

"Yes, but the decision whether or not to let him continue to do so afterward will be put up for discussion," said Shota.

Monoma grinned as he blasted another stream of fire at Izuku, forcing him to dodge. His plan initial plan, plan A, might have failed, but he wasn't one to have only just one plan, but multiple contingency plans.

Plan A had been to borrow Shinso's quirk, Brainwashing, and try to get a response from Izuku by any means necessary. Monoma hadn't expected Hitoshi to refuse lending him his quirk, though.

"I didn't mind you using my power for the cavalry battle," stated Hitoshi, "But I won't lend it to you for your fight against Midoriya. I may agree with you on some tactics, but Midoriya is one of the people I won't allow you to use mine against his. He helped me find another way to use my quirk that allowed me to retain my status as a reserve Hero Course student. I owe him that much at least."

Well, Monoma was surprised about that but went to plan B. He originally wanted to find All Might, but decided against it. The teacher was just too hard to find for some reason! But having the quirk of the Number 2 hero of Japan would be just as nice. Especially since it wasn't so hard to find him. The hard part was being able to touch Endeavor's skin, as his quirk needed skin contact in order to copy the said quirk. And Endeavor's uniform covered his whole body except for his face.

As luck would have it, though, when Monoma found him, Endeavor had knelt down to tie his shoes. Monoma quickly passed by him, using his finger gently touch his face that wasn't covered in fire, and rushed away before Endeavor could even react to it. As he made his way down the stadium as fast as he could, he grinned as his hands was wreathed in hell flames. And now, he was using this quirk to drive Izuku to a corner. He would show just who was stronger, who had the better class!

`Oh, can't delay too long,' thought Monoma as he checked his watch, 'Only 3 minutes left.'

* * *

Back in the seats, Shoto was gripping his seat in anger. He knew full well just who's quirk Monoma was using. How could he not know? It was the same damn quirk he saw his shitty old man use every single day. There was no doubt in his mind when he saw that stream of fire. It wasn't from any random stranger with a similar quirk. The amount of heat coming off from it was similar that his!

"Come on Deku," whispered Ochako as she saw Izuku narrowly dodge the stream of fire.

"This doesn't seem good," noted Ojiro.

"The fates do not seem to align with Midoriya," commented Fumikage.

"Fuck fates, Deku won't lose to some flat hair blondie without losing to me first," barked Katsuki, "Not with some pansy-ass fire quirk."

Yuga had been silent for a bit before turning to Ojiro, "Wasn't his quirk some sort of mind control? I mean, it's how he unflashily took our points."

Ojiro blinked before nodding, "Right! Then does this kid have two quirks or something?"

"Brainwashing?" chimed in Momo, "That's Shinso's quirk, the Hero Reserve student."

"Kero, that doesn't make sense," thought Tsuyu, watching Izuku jump over another stream of fire, wincing at the heat it was making when it crashed into the wall.

"I think Itsuka might know more about her classmate's quirk," commented Ochako, "But she's downstairs, getting ready for her fight.

"I can tell you what it is," said Setsuna, her head floating above the divider.

"His quirk... it's a copy quirk isn't it?" asked Shoto, suddenly breaking out of his usual silence.

"Well ruin the fun why don't you," pouted Setsuna, but yea, Monoma can copy almost any quirk," answered Itsuka, "There are a few that he can't do, depending on the said quirk. Not only that, but he can only copy quirks up to five minutes after copying it, but he can store at least three quirks in his repertoire. I still maintain my vote that Monoma is cheating. He brought somebody else's quirk into the fight."

"Well it is technically his quirk," shrugged Hiryu, "So..."

"It's not manly!" shouted Tetsutetsu simultaneously.

"Regardless of what we think, Midnight hasn't called off the match. Therefore, I suppose she's allowing it for this fight," commented Juzo.

"Agreed," said Yui.

"Whatever, my wingman won't lose so easily," claimed Denki.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for your fight?" asked Kyoka, who panicked and quickly rushed down the stairs.

"Well if he outlasts Monoma for more than five minutes, then he'll have a better chance," shrugged Yosetsu, "With his current state, he might be able to do it."

"Yea but who's quirk did he copy?" asked Pony.

"He took Endeavor's," growled Shoto, causing everyone to fall silent, "He's using my father's power to bulldoze through this."

'I won't forgive you if you lose,' thought Shoto as ice began to creep up his chair, 'I will be the one to defeat you and deny my father.'

Everybody else was less confident that Izuku would win if he was fighting against the Number 2 Hero's quirk.

* * *

Back with Toshinori and his booth, Mitsuki was yelling a variety of curses that was very confusing to hear, but in general, she was telling Izuku to beat the blonde kid up. Inko was chewing through her fingernails in worry, flinching as each flame seemed to come closer to hitting Izuku.

"Heh, looks like your golden boy isn't doing so well," smirked Mt. Lady while they were on patrol duty. Kamui had scolded Mt. Lady several times to not be distracted before, but this time, he was the one focused on the television set.

"Well that's a dark horse if I've seen one," commented Death Arms, "That quirks look similar to Endeavors. What's the other kid's quirk again?"

When Shota mentioned it was a copy quirk, Kamui frowned, "That should be illegal. It's not just to use somebody else's quirk in a tournament like this."

"Well they haven't made the call, so I guess they're allowing it," shrugged Death Arms, "Besides, the kid will make it through. He's tougher than this."

"Why are you two so confident in him?" asked Mt. Lady, "Sure he's stretchy and strong, but he can't even touch his opponent."

"Look at his face," pointed Death Arms, "He's not panicking. He's thinking of a way to defeat his opponent. That's a mark of a hero for sure."

* * *

Izuku threw a punch at Monoma, only to quickly retract it as flames roared up to protect Monoma.

'I could hit him through the flames, but my hands would become extra crispy,' frowned Izuku as he quickly clenched and unclenched his fist, 'I'll have to use ranged attacks.'

Izuku quickly put his hand up, his middle finger being held back by his thumb while infusing 85% of One for All into it. With a flick, he fired off a shockwave towards Monoma, who quickly fired off flames to his right to dodge it.

'I'll have to get closer so he doesn't get the chance to dodge,' frowned Izuku as he quickly dodged another stream of fire. Thanks to his footwork, Monoma found it hard to target Izuku.

"I've had enough of this," growled Monoma before sending a widespread fire attack.

Izuku dodged and weaved until he found himself trapped between two walls of flames that looked quite solid. It wasn't something that Izuku wanted to jump through. Behind him was the out of bounds area while in front of him stood Monoma.

"I've had fun, but I need to end this," sighed Monoma, pushing his hair up a bit with his hand, "I suggest you surrender or I'll have to burn you."

At this statement, Monoma's whole body began to heat up before gathering in his right hand. Orange flames turned blue as the whole stadium could feel the heat cranking up. Burn marks seemed to appear Monoma's body, but he ignored it.

"Well, give up?" asked Monoma one more time with a smirk.

Izuku tilted his hat down a bit before stomping his foot to the ground, assuming a solid stance. His eyes glared at Monoma before he began to throw a barrage of punches. The audience gasped at his daring, remembering how he almost burned his hand doing so. Monoma flinched as he quickly summoned a wall of fire in front of him to protect him.

However, none of Izuku's punches landed. Or rather, they seemed to fall short from hitting the target. So short, that Izuku's arms were barely stretching as he threw a barrage of fists towards Monoma's general direction.

"What... is he doing?" asked Present Mic in confusion, "Did he reach his limit in stretching?"

"No... he has something planned," said Shota, narrowing his eyes.

Monoma slowly lowered the firewall in confusion before realizing Izuku wasn't trying to hit him for some reason. Instead, he seemed content on firing a barrage of fists that hit nothing but air and fall completely short.

"Hmph. I'm not sure if the heat has gotten to your brain or you're that desperate, but I'm done playing around. Don't blame me for this!" shouted Monoma, knowing he only had seconds left on the clock.

 _ **Flash Fire-Jet Burn(Monoma bastardized version.)**_

Monoma fired a blast of fire so hot that the cement began to melt as the beam traveled across the air towards Izuku.

"Izuku!" cried out Ochako, Tsuyu, and Momo in fear.

"Midoriya!" shouted Tenya and Denki.

"Holy shit, isn't that going too far!?" cried Mineta.

"Somebody stop him!" said Pony, reverting back to English so nobody really understood her except for a key few.

Hitoshi, who had been sitting with some of his friends in the Gen Ed course, bit his lips in worry. Perhaps he should've let Monoma borrow his quirk. That way, Izuku wouldn't be in this much danger.

Ituska, who had been in the waiting room watching the television set, clenched her fists in worry.

Inko seemed to be close to fainting that she gripped onto Toshinori's arm to stop herself from doing so. Toshinori, who was worried, was also trying to make sure Inko didn't somehow crush his arm. He forgot how a mother's strength can change when their child was in danger.

"Cementoss, we have to stop this fight!" shouted Midnight in worry when she saw the beam of fire.

Cementoss was already out of his seat, his hands on the ground as he began to manipulate the cement to try to protect Izuku. However, before the walls even came up, Izuku took a step forward.

Unnoticed by the majority of the audience, Izuku's arms had been slowly turning pink. As the beam of fire came close to him, Izuku took that step forward. He felt his clothes starting to burn, but he didn't care. He wanted to show the world HE WAS HERE!

 _ **Song Smash**_

Izuku thrust two palms forward, loaded with One for All and with the force of all the punches he had thrown into one single blow. The air cannon created from the thrust crashed into the flame beam... and completely obliterated it. The shock wave traveled through the flame beam as it overpowered it, right into Monoma's shocked face. Before the blast hit Monoma, he quickly switched quirks, using Tetsutetsu's quirk to transform his skin into steel. However, that was all he could do as the shock wave hit him, sending him flying out of the ring. He crashed right into the wall, causing cracks to appear all around him upon impact.

Monoma felt his conscious fading as gravity slowly took hold of him once more. He glanced up in time to see Izuku slowly standing back up, adjusting his straw hat once more.

"Izuku Midoriya... what a world," whispered Monoma before he face-planted into the ground, blissfully fading into unconsciousness. His quirk also deactivated upon fainting.

The audience was silent for a good ten seconds until...

"Yea! Getting fucking wrecked scrub! Nice shit Izuku!" shouted Mitsuku, breaking the silence.

"Winner by knockout and out of bounds! Izuku Midoriya!" announced Midnight, snapping out of her trance.

The audience was shaken out of their shock before they began to clap.

"IZUKU!" cried Inko in relief, sending a fountain of tears straight out of her eyes upwards.

Mitsuki and Masaru immediately took out umbrellas to protect themselves from the tears while Toshinori was left to figure out how a person could have such an overactive tear gland knowing that Inko's quirk was merely able to attract small objects to her.

Izuku glanced at Monomo being taken away by the medical robots on a stretcher before glancing around for a bit. His eyes locked onto Toshinori before he gave a big smile and a peace sign. Toshinori gave a giant smile back, his teeth bared as he did so. Toshinori was tempted to transform to his All Might persona if it wasn't for the fact that there were other people around him.

"Hell yea, that was epic!" cheered Setsuna.

"It was damn manly!" agreed Tetsutetsu.

"Didn't think Midoriya would pull a win like that," said Sato.

Koji wrote out, 'Me neither.'

While everybody else was talking about that match, Ochako, Momo, and Tsuyu let out a huge sigh a relief. Neither one of them even realized they had been holding their breath for so long. Back in the waiting room, Itsuka also let off a sigh of relief at Izuku's victory before noticing the can she had been holding was completely crushed.

"It's a relief that nobody was seriously injured," noted Tenya.

"Seriously? What about the other kid?" commented Denki, "He made a freaking crater on that wall upon impact!"

"Shut it spark plug, he deserved it," snapped Katsuki, "Plus, he turned himself into steel at the last second. The most he'll have is a concussion, bruised back, and probably burnt skin."

'Deku, you better make it to the finals!' thought Katsuki with a malicious grin.

Shoto clenched his fist, not in anger, but in excitement. He had witnessed someone who was using his dad's quirk to fight, only to be defeated by Izuku. Sure, Monoma only had a base understanding of Endeavor's quirks, but seeing his quirk being defeated was oh so satisfying.

'You are a worthy target to defeat,' thought Shoto, 'I'll be one step closer to denying my father when I defeat you.'

* * *

Mt. Lady stood there gawking at the jumbotron, unable to believe that Izuku made it through.

"See, told ya," grinned Death Arms while Kamui cawed in delight.

"Whatever!" blushed Mt. Lady, "He still has more fights to get through! It's not over yet. Plus, I doubt the copy kid could truly use Endeavor's true power."

"True, but the fact that he still beat him is an accomplishment," reminded Kamui, "Looks like we'll be hitting the jackpot soon."

"He, if we do, I'll buy us the first round," chuckled Death Arms while Mt. Lady huffed away.

* * *

"Geez, these Sports Festival are getting so much more violent each year," grumbled Recovery Girl before kissing Izuku on the cheek. The redness on his skin and slight burns quickly healed over, though he felt quite tired.

"Here, have some gummies," recommended Recovery Girl, pouring some into his hands, "Meanwhile, I have to make sure you didn't cause any permanent damage to the poor boy you just mauled."

"It's not like I could hold back," said Izuku sheepishly, "Whoever he copied from was just too strong."

"It was Endeavor's," answered Recovery Girl with a sigh, "I don't know how he managed to convince that man to lend him his quirk. My guess is that he managed to copy it before heading onto the stage. Now shoo! Either go take a nap or get back to your seat!"

"Oh, yea Itsuka's fight is coming up!" exclaimed Izuku before quickly chucking all the gummies into his mouth and rushing out the door.

"Don't run!" screeched Recovery Girl before huffing back to her seat to look at Monoma.

* * *

"Itsuka!"

Itsuka turned around to see Izuku catching up to her. Itsuka had yet to enter the ring as Cementoss had to fix up the wall and stage thanks to their previous fight.

"Izuku! That was an awesome fight!" cheered Itsuka as she quickly jumped and gave him a hug.

Whether it was unintentional or not, Izuku found his face being shoved into Itsuka's breast. It was moments like these that Izuku realized that the girl he remembered in the past was blossoming into a woman. That realization had doubled when he slithered his pinky through her uniform, though he had tried his best to ignore that thought.

Using what seemed to be all his willpower, Izuku managed to pull his head back from her hug.

"Good luck on your fight," said Izuku, "Kirishima is no pushover."

"Heh, I'll handle whatever he throws out!" grinned Itsuka before taking a quick peek around, "Wanna give me a hug for luck?"

Izuku was a bit surprised at the request but acquiesced to the request, hugging Itsuka. The hug lasted for a few seconds before Izuku let go. Itsuka suppressed a whine trying to escape her throat before smiling. The both of them heard the announcement that the next fight would be starting in a few minutes.

"Time to get going," urged Izuku, with Itsuka nodding before leaving to get ready.

Before she turned the corner though, she heard Izuku call out her name one more time.

"Win this fight! Then we can fight against each other in the next round!" shouted Izuku, "I want to show you how much I've learned from Rekai!"

Itsuka grinned in return, "Will do! In return, get ready to lose! I learned a few things from other masters too! Don't hold back on me!"

* * *

 **And done. Hope you've enjoyed the story and review! Tell me when I could improve on! Hope you enjoyed the fight scene.**

 **Song Smash-Not to sure when the first cannon was made, but there are some that say it was created in the Song Dynasty.**

 **So how will this tournament turn out? Find out next time!**

 **Also, have a kh3 story in the makings, if anyone's interested in helping me write it out, pm me. It's already planned out and somewhere like.. 45% done.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello Everyone! Hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

 **Reminder, I have a pat reon, look up azndrgn making fanfic. Donators get perks!**

 **This story has been beta by TheMischieviousPuppyDog, mangapyro, and Ezylrb. Thank them for their help in this!**

* * *

"And the big man returns!" grinned Hanta as Izuku returned to the bleachers.

"Nice fight!" shouted Mina.

"Yea, that was super epic!" cheered Toru.

"Hehe, thanks," blushed Izuku, giving a little smile before taking an empty seat next to Tenya.

"Are you alright?" asked Momo as she turned her head, "Do you need any bandages, burn cream, food?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," smiled Izuku, "Recovery Girl already gave me something to eat while treating my burns before sending me on my way. I might grab a snack after Itsuka's match, though."

"Oh yeah, it's her turn!" smiled Ochako as she quickly turned back to the stage.

"Let's get this show rolling!" shouted Present Mic, "I know we've had some excitement with the last match, but there's plenty more to come! In our east corner, she's the class president of 1-B, she's been called the Big Sister of 1-B, it's Itsuka Kendo from the hero course! Versus- Manly and passionate hardening, Eijiro Kirishima of the hero course!"

"Go Kendo!" shouted Tetsutetsu from the booth.

"Yeah beat him!" shouted Setsuna.

"Eiji, you can't lose to her!" shouted Mina in support for her friend.

"Go Kirishima! Use your sharpened hands to rip her clothes off!" roared Mineta. That comment earned him a jab to the ear from Kyoka as well as a death glare from Izuku.

"Let's get this seventh match started! Start!" announced Present Mic.

"I don't exactly feel comfortable about hitting a woman, but I'm not going to lose!" grinned Eijiro as he charged forward, "You seem like a martial arts girl! Just a warning, you might hurt your hands against my quirk!"

"Kirishima is going to be in a world of hurt if he underestimates Itsuka," frowned Izuku as he saw Ejiro rushing towards Itsuka.

"How so?" asked Mina with a curious tone, "Eiji's quirk lets him tank quite a bit of damage."

"Itsuka's quirk allows her to dish out a lot of damage," replied Izuku, "Not only that, but she doesn't rely on just hitting her opponent with her fists. Especially when she was training with me at Rekai. I'm sure she has countermeasures."

"Weird hair is gonna be in pain if he's not careful," commented Katsuki, getting surprised looks from the students around him.

Eijiro threw a straight at Itsuka, confident he could tank any counters. Itsuka easily read the straight, dodging the hardened fist before throwing a short upper into Eijiro's ribs. Just upon impact, Ituska enlarged her hands to maximize the impact force. Eijiro coughed as he felt the impact, but was able to tank through it just fine.

"Another Tetsutetsu," murmured Itsuka as she ducked under a left hook, "Wonder if he falls for the same tricks."

"Orarara!" shouted Eijiro as he fired off a barrage of fists, chasing after Itsuka.

Itsuka weaved and parried the fists, enlarging her hands only when needed. She was soon pushed near the boundary line, her foot mere centimeters away from it.

"C'mon you can't lose Kendo!" shouted Setsuna from the stand.

"Yeah, beat... wait a minute, why am I getting a sense of deja vu?" questioned Tetsutetsu, interrupting his own shout.

"Because you fell for this trick when sparring with Kendo before," answered Awase with a snicker.

Itsuka suddenly stumbled as she blocked Eijiro's uppercut, leaving an opening for him.

"Got you!" shouted Eijiro as he threw a right overhead punch with all his strength and weight.

Itsuka smirked at this, letting Eijiro know he had just been baited into a trap. It was too late for him to pull back, though. Itsuka suddenly recovered from her 'stumble', dodging to the right as the fist whizzed past her face. Without letting this chance pass by, she grabbed his wrist with both hands, enlarging her hands as she did so. Then, spinning on her heels, Itsuka used her strength and weight to hurl Eijiro out of the ring.

For good measure, right after tossing Eijiro out in midair, she enlarged her hands to its biggest size and slapped Eijiro into the ground, her fingers barely touching Eijiro but enough to reach him despite throwing him. The results ended with Eijiro being smashed into the ground despite his hardened state.

"Fighter Kirishima is out of bounds! Kendo advances to the second round!" declared Midnight.

"And it's the old bait and hook! Itsuka Kendo of 1-B lures Eijiro Kirishima to the edge, making him think he was pushing her back, only for her to mercilessly crush that thought!" shouted Present Mic in excitement.

"Ha! Beat that Shota! Though 1-A might dominate the finals in numbers, my students are nothing to laugh about either!" crowed Vlad, pointing a finger at Shota.

"It's illogical to argue about this," yawned Shota, "Just get the next match going."

* * *

"Alright, let's continue on!" screamed Present Mic, "It's a shock from the last match! He took out several teams in one go from the last game! Sparking killing boy, from the hero course, Denki Kaminari! Versus, Fully equipped with support items, from the support course, Mei Hatsume!"

"So, he's going up against a support course," mused Kyoka.

"I wonder what kind of fight this is going to be?" questioned Tsuyu.

"I mean, what is that?" Sato asked in confusion.

Sato was referring to the fact that Denki held two wires in his hands that was connected to a power station that Hatsume had pulled out from somewhere. Denki hadn't exactly broken any rules as Hatsume had tossed the wires to him, but everyone was quite confused at what was happening.

"Alright, ready?" asked Mei while Present Mic had yelled start.

"Yeah sure, but you going to keep your end of the bargain?" asked Denki.

"Of course!" grinned Mei "This is the perfect opportunity for me! Any more after that is just a waste of my time!"

"Errr, has the fight started?" asked Present Mic, turning to Shota to make sure that he had said start.

"It has, but something is going on with those two," said Shota in confusion.

"Hello everyone!" greeted Mei, her voice echoing throughout the stadium.

"Er, what? Why?" blinked Present Mic.

"She's wearing speakers?" stated Shota in confusion, "Wait... Oh no. I think I know where this is going."

Mei began to present all her inventions, hard selling it to the support companies that were in the stadium. Mei used her quirk, Zoom, to magnify her sight to see the support companies seemingly interested but also confused. Denki's purpose was soon discovered when Mei began pulling out some more power-intensive gears.

Denki, for all his quirk, was a human power station for Mei to use until she was done.

 _15 minutes later_

"I've presented each and every last one of them," sighed Mei with relief, wiping her sweat off her forehead, "I have nothing left to say now."

With that statement, she stepped out of the ring.

"Errr Hatsume is out of bounds. Kaminari advances to the second round," announced Midnight in slight confusion.

"Wheyyy?" answered Kaminari, who had reverted to his retarded state after supplying electricity for so long.

"He's back in that state!" giggled Kyoka as she saw Kaminari just standing there with his thumbs up.

"To win like this seems... empty," commented Tenya. He couldn't help but think what would've happened if he was fighting Mei. Just being on her team in the cavalry battle gave him a pretty good idea that Mei would have used him as a prop for a presentation.

"Well, she certainly achieved her objective," blinked Izuku before looking back down to his notebook, "Granted some of those items really are interesting. Was it because of her invention that you could keep up with me on my turns?"

"Actually yes," nodded Tenya, to Izuku, "I admit, her inventions are top notch. It allowed me to reach higher speeds and turns without straining myself, though it took all my concentration just to fol..low... you?"

Tenya's voice trailed off when he noticed Izuku writing in his notebook at lightning speed. Izuku was writing so fast that Tenya could see smoke trails wafting into the air. He could also catch a few words as Izuku muttered to himself every now and then.

'Where'd he get the notebook?' thought Tenya, as well as did a few others who turned their attention to Izuku.

"What are you writing?" asked Tsuyu curiously.

"Huh? Oh, just taking some quick notes about everybody's quirk so far," replied Izuku, looking up, "Didn't get the chance to earlier."

"Do you mind if I take a look?" asked Tenya, curiosity winning him over.

"Sure," nodded Izuku, passing his notes to Tenya, "Make sure to keep it for me, I'm going to head down first."

Izuku left to head down to not only grab something to eat, but to talk with Momo and Ochako, who had left earlier to prepare for their next match during the Mei and Denki's 'fight'.

"So, what's it say?" asked Mina curiously.

"I admit, I am also interested," commented Shoji.

"To see what our fellow classmate wrote will be enlightening," nodded Fumikage.

Tenya opened the book to a random page, landing on a page about Toru.

"Ooh, it's about me!" cheered Toru, taking a peek over Tenya's shoulder, "What did he write about?"

The others couldn't help but look over Tenya's shoulder, interested in Izuku's writing.

"Did he write the most important thing?" asked Mineta with a leer, "Is there the three sizes!?"

Kyoka jammed her Earphone Jack into Mineta's ear and cranked up the volume to full power as punishment.

"Gyakahyeahraiaufheoh!" yelped Mineta in pain, but enduring to see if he could spy of Izuku had written those numbers. He was quickly slapped down with a smack from Tsuyu's tongue.

"Stubborn pervert," huffed Kyoka as she withdrew her Earphone Jack, "So did he?"

"He's not that crass," frowned Tsuyu before looking at Tenya, "Is he?"

"I wouldn't mind," shrugged Mina, "He seems like the person who'd be able to tell but not really care."

"I'd be more amazed if he could tell mine," commented Toru.

"Midoriya is much more respectful than that!" argued Tenya, chopping his arms in sync with his argument.

"Let's just see what he wrote," advised Ejiro.

Since Tenya had the book, he began to read it out loud with Toru, Mina, and Eijiro hovering over it. Shoji had an eye extended over his tentacle arms to take a look, while Fumikage sent Dark Shadow to look.

"Let's see... looks like some basic information about Toru... he's made a pentagram stats chart on you. Think he's correct about it?" asked Tenya.

"Well... I guess he's not wrong," admitted Toru, "If he's scaling it to his own personal strength or the average of the class, I would be on the lower scale on strength and speed."

"It looks like he's also written some suggestions," pointed out Eijiro, "Some form of martial arts training, mainly on ending fights swiftly, along with grappling. Aiming to hit... pressure points?"

"I'm more interested in what he's written about her quirk," piped up Mina, "Look, he's even drawn arrows all over the place for Toru's quirk, invisibility. Possible mutant and emitter type? How does that work?"

"It looks like he listed possibilities," noted Shoji, "From skin camouflaging itself to bending light waves, which he noted that you could possibly turn off. Speaking of which, is your ability a mutant type?"

"I'm... not too sure?" blinked Toru, "It's labeled as mutant type, but I never really thought about it. I should see if Aizawa-sensei can erase it."

" **Yo, he's also written about your hero uniform,"** chuckled Dark Shadow, " **He thought you were wearing clothes that happened to work with your skin, but it looks like he crossed it out and written... nude. Also looks like there are puncture marks when he discovered that."**

"Well, it's not like I could do anything about that," huffed Toru, "Any clothes I wear just paints a target for me. I can't even wear a sports bra or any type of support for my chest. I'm lucky and unlucky I'm a B cup. Not large enough to cause lots of sagging for everyday life, but enough to hurt if I try to run with it. I just have to power it through."

"It looks like Midoriya wrote something next to your hero uniform," noted Tenya, "It just says... hair. Now I'm just confused. He's also written Mt. Lady costume next to it."

"Well if he's figured something out, then I'm definitely going to ask him about it," exclaimed Toru, "If he solves my problem, then I'll... I'll... give him a kiss?"

Tsuyu suddenly glared at Toru before giving a quick kero and snapped her head back straight, blushing at what she had done.

"I think we should focus on the next fight," said Sato, inserting himself into the conversation, "It's Sero vs. Hitoshi."

"Ah, yes, we should show our support to our fellow classmates by watching!" nodded Tenya, putting the notebook away.

* * *

"Thanks for waiting! It's the eighth and last match for this round of battles! He's good, but what's with the plainness he just can't get rid of? From the hero course, Hanta Sero! Versus! He hasn't done anything to stand out yet, but don't count him out! From the General Course and yet also a reserve student in the Hero Course, Shinso Hitoshi!"

"Man, that's mean," chuckled Hanta as he stretched his fingers, looking at his opponent. Hitoshi didn't reply, but rather pulled out a kali stick.

"Hey, is that allowed?" asked Hanta, looking to Midnight for clarification.

"It is!" declared Midnight, "Fighter Shinso has petitioned to be allowed to use a few select weapons with the condition that they only be used in the final part of the festival! Furthermore, he may only bring one weapon, all of which are non-lethal. This is to make the fight fairer as Hitoshi is a reserve student for the Hero Course, thus his own training is limited compared to those in the Hero Course."

"Well, alright," grinned Hanta, "I'm not one to complain."

As soon as Present Mic announced the start of the match, Hanta quickly fired his tape at Hitoshi, trying to wrap him in it. Hitoshi easily ducked under the attempt and rushed at Hanta, dodging Hanta's attempts to catch him.

'This is so much easier than dodging Aizawa-sensei's cloth,' thought Hitoshi. He had been tempted to use the capture cloth as homage to him, but using such a weapon wasn't easy. Even Shota had admitted to him that it took him six years to master the weapon, and he had only used the weapon for a few months. Using the stick was easier for this fight.

"Man, you're slippery than I thought," muttered Hanta as he jumped back to dodge Hitoshi's attack.

Seeing his chance, he fired his tape at the weapon, wrapping it around the stick. Before he could wrench it out of Hitoshi's grip, Hitoshi threw the stick right into Hanta's face.

"That must've been embarrassing," taunted Hitoshi as Hanta quickly threw the stick aside.

"Not as em-" started Hanta, only to suddenly stop, his eyes glazing over.

"Gotcha," smirked Hitoshi, "Now turn around and walk out of the ring."

"Oh, what's this!? Why has Sero stopped moving? Wait, why is he turning around to walk out now? What's going on?" shouted Present Mic in confusion.

"He's been caught by Shinso's quirk," stated Shota before giving a simple explanation of what Hitoshi's quirk was and why he thought the entrance exam was illogical.

* * *

"Gah, why did he answer him?" moaned Mashirao, "We told him that either the blonde kid or the purple kid had the mind control quirk, and not to answer him! Well at least you did, Fumikage."

"Me? I didn't say anything," blinked Fumikage, "I thought you and Aoyama did."

Both boys turned to Yuga, who began posturing once more as he was under the limelight, "Oui, I did!"

"And...," said both boys together, "What did you say specifically?"

"I told him that he had an uncouth and unflashy quirk!" exclaimed Yuga, "That should have been enough!"

Both Fumikage and Mashirao facepalmed at this explanation, both blaming themselves for not taking the mantle of explaining the possible quirk to Hanta.

"You didn't know he had a brainwashing quirk?" asked Tenya in a confused tone, "He told us back on the first day, during our Quirk Apprehension Test."

Everyone looked at each other before Kyoka replied for them all, "We never knew."

"He told... only four of us," winced Tenya, realizing just why his classmates never knew, "Midoriya, Yaoyorozu and Uraraka were with me when he told us, and that was because Midoriya asked. I never realized he didn't tell anyone else, as he is a reserve student. Not to mention his quirk wasn't shown during the whole test, as he couldn't use it to influence others."

Not to mention that Hitoshi had never been formally introduced to everybody else and what his quirk was, unlike the second day when they had done their introductions and their quirks.

* * *

"Hanta Sero is out of bounds! Hitoshi Shinsho advances to the next round!" declared Midnight as Hanta took his final step out of the ring.

"Huh? Dammit I just lost didn't I?" blinked a confused Hanta, "Man that's a wicked ass quirk there."

Hitoshi had been keen on just walking away, not wanting to hear his opponent yell or complain or say that his quirk was villainous when he heard that comment. He blinked in surprise, not knowing whether to take that as an insult or compliment. Still, Hitoshi walked towards the exit without hesitation, not caring whether the pros judged him villainous. He wanted to be a hero, and would take whatever comes his way. As he exited, he heard the pro's comments.

"Damn, that Quirk would work well against villains. I wish I had it," stated one pro.

"U.A's not that smart if he's in the General Studies course. At least they put him in as a reserve student for Hero Course. Now, if he was at my school...," stated a familiar teacher with seafoam green hair, wearing a mask with smiley faces on it.

"Well, they do have tons of people applying to the school, so it can't be helped," shrugged another, "There are bound to be people who fall through those cracks, not to mention the amount of talent they get every year. Each year the tests vary to make sure nobody can try to predict them and prepare for it."

"Mmm, but it looks like he's been working through that," noted another, "Not only did he manage to get into the final, but he's even defeated someone!"

Hitoshi had to cover his mouth to prevent a smile from coming out as he went towards the waiting room. Back on the announcer booth, Shota couldn't help but smile at his... apprentice so to speak.

* * *

 _Few minutes earlier_

Meanwhile, Ochako and Momo were in the same waiting room, waiting for their match. They were both watching the television set in the room, watching Hitoshi fight Hanta.

"Hey," said Izuku as he popped into the room.

"Deku/Izuku!" replied Momo and Ochako, turning to their crush.

"Holy, your eyebrows are twitching," blinked Izuku, pointing to Ochako before turning to Momo, "Yours are too."

"Ehehe, really? Must be the nerves," said Ochako as she took a deep breath to relax, as did Momo.

"Mm, can't blame you," nodded Izuku, "You two are fighting Bakugo and Todoroki."

Both females knew that their respective opponents were overwhelmingly strong. One was a prodigy in fighting that they had trained with before in their morning workouts, and the other was the son of Endeavor. Both would be fighting an uphill fight.

"Yeah... I'm a bit scared," admitted Ochako, "But after seeing your match... I know I need to do this if I truly want to be a hero."

All of them knew that Katsuki was not one to hold back, even if he was fighting a girl. After all, this was a stage where everyone was fighting to become number one. Nobody should be holding anything back, and that goes double for Katsuki.

Even Momo felt a little sorry for Ochako despite having to fight someone just as powerful. After all, Katsuki was the one who was more prone to violence, though Shoto seemed a bit more unhinged than usual.

"You two have helped me so much, so I thought I could probably help you two in return, even if it's a little," stated Izuku as he took out two thin binders, "In my right for Ochako, a plan to use your quirk against Bakugo. The left one is for you, Momo. A plan to use your quirk against Todoroki. Both are a bit rough, but it's something I came up with."

Both girls looked eyed the binders, feeling conflicted within their minds. Both of them knew just how analytical Izuku's mind was. The cavalry battle was the perfect example in itself. Not only that, but they had seen his notes before back in the summer. It was very detailed and descriptive, analyzing each pro hero's strengths and weaknesses. To be honest, it was frightening how much information Izuku could crunch in just one day or even a glance. All the information they needed to possibly win just in front of them. All they needed to do was reach out in front of them...

"Thanks Deku... but it's fine," said Ochako.

"I appreciate the offer, but I will also have to decline," nodded Momo.

Izuku blinked as the folders began to bend down a little, as if wilting from being denied.

"You're amazing, Deku," said Ochako as she pushed her fingers together, "I keep seeing more and more amazing sides to you."

"Indeed, in both the obstacle course and the cavalry battle, you continued to shine throughout the whole competition," added Momo, putting her hand to her forehead.

"I feel like I relied on you a little too much," admitted Ochako, "So for that, I want to stand up on my own."

As Ochako stood up to get ready to leave, she turned back before giving a thumbs up, "That's why it's fine. Everyone's facing the future and doing their hardest. That means even if we're friends, we're all rivals. So Momo... I'll meet you in the semi-finals! And then the best one of us will go to the finals to wait for Deku or Itsuka!"

Momo smiled as she returned the thumbs up, "I'll defeat Todoroki, so you better defeat Bakugo too!"

Izuku nodded in agreement, giving Ochako a big smile, which filled Ochako with energy. She turned and left the room, heading to the arena.

"So... are you hungry?" asked Izuku as silence reigned in between them, "I brought some food."

"That would be appreciated," nodded Momo in relief as Izuku stretched his arm out of the room and around a corner.

Seconds later, Izuku was dragging a small box of food high in lipids into the room. In it were fries covered in cheese, avocado slices, and a fruit drink. Momo voraciously gobbled down the food, thankful she could eat these high-fat food because of her quirk. For Izuku, it cost him nothing as he was in the tournament, thus had privileges and access to food for energy that he might require for the fights later on.

"Did you already eat?" asked Momo, offering some fries.

"I had a hot dog and a banana," replied Izuku, "I'm good and ready to fight."

"Then that'll be one less reason you can use when you lose," teased Itsuka as she entered the room.

Technically, she was supposed to be waiting at the other waiting room with Shoto, but considering his personality and the tension thick as ice, Itsuka decided to wait in the other room with Izuku. It wasn't like there was a rule that forbade that, after all.

* * *

"Alright let's start the first match of the second rounds!" shouted Present Mic in excitement, "You already know who they are! Katsuki Bakugo vs. Ochako Uraraka!"

"Next up might be the most disturbing match," voiced Tsuyu.

"I almost don't want to watch," admitted Kyoka.

The two competitors stood in the ring, their eyes locked onto each other. Katsuki took a deep breath as he prepared himself. He was vaguely aware of Ochako's quirk, having trained with her before during their morning workouts with Izuku and Momo. Knowing that she was close with Izuku, she would most likely be infected by Izuku's tenacity. He would not stumble over obstacles. He had one goal in mind.

Getting into the finals and finally beating Izuku in front of everyone, hurtling him forward as the true number one! He would not be stopped by his current opponent and whoever his next opponent would be!

"If you lose, I'm going to tease the hell out of you!" shouted Mitsuki from the stands, causing Katsuki to twitch in annoyance.

"Let's get this round started! Fight!" screamed Present Mic, uncaring of the glare that Shota was giving him.

Ochako immediately rushed forward, intent on tackling Katsuki.

'As long as I can touch him, then I can win!' thought Ochako as she ran as fast as she could. With all the training she had done, her speed had vastly improved from the first day of school. She was also aware that the longer the fight went, the worse off it was for her. She knew Katsuki had much more stamina than her with a stubbornness that rivaled Izuku's tenacity. Not to mention that the more he sweat, the more dangerous his quirk would be.

As Katuski brought up his right arm, Ochako was prepared to duck under it, knowing that it was almost always his opening move. Unfortunately, she failed to calculate the explosion's force, sending her reeling back.

"Geez, he blasted her like it was nothing," cried out Mineta while the rest of 1-A winced at the blow.

"C'mon Uraraka, you can't lose!" shouted Setsuna from her seat.

Ochako muttered to herself, "This isn't good. I knew it was coming, but I couldn't even react in time!"

Katsuki narrowed his eyes as the smoke cloud covered his vision, ready for whatever was to come. He instantly reacted when he saw something moving towards in the smoke, smacking it down with another explosion powered palm strike. Upon impact though, Katsuki knew something was off. He didn't hear the scream of pain nor the striking of flesh. As the smoke cleared, he saw that he had smacked down a P.E. Uniform.

Ochako suddenly rushed out of the smoke, appearing behind Katsuki, revealing that she had thrown her top half of the uniform as a distraction. Luckily, underneath her uniform she had chosen to wear a black tank top.

'Now's my chance!' thought Ochako as she threw her hand at Katsuki, 'If I can make him float-."

Her thoughts were interrupted when Katsuki blasted her away without hesitation.

"Holy shit his reflexes are insane," commented Hanta.

"He's not holding anything back," noted Eijiro.

Ochako felt pain spiking through her body as she landed on her back, but managed to recover back onto her feet after the tumble. Without hesitation, she charged forward once more. She knew that she was at a disadvantage as she needed to come close to her opponent, but it would be difficult against Katsuki's reflexes. Still, she wasn't going to give up like this!

The audience were treated to a sight of Katsuki blasting Ochako every time she got close. Dust and rubble were tossed everywhere upon each explosion. A few in the audience couldn't bear to watch the fight anymore and chose to close their eyes instead of watching a girl rolling into the ground every time she tried to get in close. And yet she stubbornly chose to continue.

Near the exit, Momo, Izuku, and Itsuka chose to watch the fight in person instead of on the television. Each one of them winced as Katuski slammed Ochako with an explosion powered strike. But they could see that in Ochako's eyes, she wasn't done yet. Katsuki could see it too. Her eyes were still alive and calculating. Both Midnight and Cementoss saw this, and so chose not to call the fight yet. A few in the audience, including Mitsuki, Inko, and Masaru, saw this. The top heroes such as All Might and Endeavor saw this, along with a few others pros as well as some of the students.

The majority of the audience, however, did not see the glint in Ochako's eyes and thought Katsuki was playing with his prey like a villain. Present Mic couldn't help but stutter as he made his commentary.

"Hey! How can you say you want to be a hero like that!?" shouted a pro-male hero, standing up in outrage, unable to handle the sight of Ochako being blasted so many times, "If there's such a huge difference in your abilities, then just hurry up and send her out of bounds! Stop bullying and playing with the girl!"

Another pro-female hero jumped up next to him to join in, "Yeah! Yeah!"

The pro-male hero gave two thumbs down and started booing, starting a chain reaction among the crowd who felt like he was right. Katsuki ignored him as he continued to blast Ochako away every time she charged in. The pro hero felt like he was correct and loved the fact that people were joining him in his assessment. Inko and Toshinori had to stop Mitsuki from standing up and hurling objects at the said pro, one of which included her seat that she had somehow managed to uproot.

"There's booing in the crowd... though honestly I also feel th-"

Present Mic was interrupted from his opinion via elbow to the face by Shota.

"Ow! An elbow, really? What are you-"

Shota didn't let him continue as he grabbed the mic despite being covered in bandages.

"Was that a pro saying he's playing around? How many years have you been a pro!?"

The booing instantly halted as Shota glared as the one who started it all.

"If you're saying that with a straight face, there's no point in you watching anymore, so go home and look into changing careers!"

The words hit the pro hero harshly, who looked like he was about to cry. He wanted to argue, to bluster, to say something, but no words came out. He would be arguing against a teacher at U.A., the most prestigious school known for their Heroics Course. That would not look good for him. In order to be a teacher of U.A., they had to pass a strict test among other requirements. In short, arguing with someone from U.A. would just make you look like a fool. Especially if it was Nezu someone was to argue with.

"Bakugo is being careful because he's acknowledging the strength of his opponent who's made it this far. It's because he's doing everything he can to win that he can't go easy on her or let his guard down. Because in our field, doing such a thing is a _death sentence_. So do us all a favor and either sit down or go home and quit being a hero!" explained Shota, "That goes for the second person who joined in on that!"

After hearing such harsh words, both pro heroes sat back down meekly, not wanting to draw any more attention.

* * *

"I'm surprised that Present Mic-sensei hasn't noticed it yet," piped in Itsuka.

"I think it's the angle," frowned Izuku, "He's mainly focused on commentary for the audience, and thus has to keep his eyes on the competitors. He can't really look up as he's inside a room with a ceiling that extends further than the ground. Aizawa-sensei however looks for everything as he's not the one doing commentary... nor does he really want to."

"Harsh but true," agreed Momo as she looked up, "But I think it's time for Ochako's show stopper."

* * *

"It's time...," huffed Ochako as she stood back up, tired but not yet beaten, "Thanks Bakugo... for not letting your guard down!"

Bakugo narrowed his eyes at her statement, noticing her fingers touching together once more. Something was being released from her Quirk, but what? Then he noticed the sound of something whistling in the air, growing louder by the passing second. Katsuki quickly looked up just in time to see all the rubble that had been upheaved from his explosions all above him falling rights towards him.

'Dam, should've noticed the lack of debris,' thought Katsuki as he quickly positioned himself while Present Mic was yelling, 'But not a bad plan.'

"She had such a desperate plan all along!?" shouted Tenya in surprise.

"Yea, go Uraraka!" cheered Mina and Toru.

"Kero, we underestimated her," admitted Tsuyu.

"Damn, that's epic! Wonder how Bakugo gonna deal with this?" shouted Eijiro, "I mean, I could tank it but that's all I really could do."

Both 1-A and 1-B members began discussing what they could do against such an attack before realizing that only a few of them with the correct quirk could do anything about that meteor storm. Even the pro heroes were startled by the attack and had no idea what could be done.

Katsuki raised his left hand, pointing at the debris while using his right hand to stabilize his left for what he was going to do.

Ochako sprinted forward, quickly applying her quirk on herself to make herself lighter and faster. This was her only chance! Whether Katsuki chose to dodge or counterattack, there would surely be an opening! And if she grabbed that opening, then she could win with her secret move! All it would take is just one touch! Then she would be like Deku and win!

Just as Ochako was mere centimeters away from touching Katsuki, small explosions traveled up his arms before it happened.

An enormous explosion, originating from Katsuki's left hand, instantly destroyed all the debris in one shot. The shockwave from the explosion blew Ochako away from Katsuki as an intended side effect. Many in the audience who had been standing stumbled back in surprise. Momo and Itsuka both had to grab onto Izuku to prevent themselves from falling down.

"Since you're friends with Deku, I thought you'd pull something like this," stated Katsuki as the dust began to clear to reveal the cold hard fact that he had taken no damage from Ochako's secret plan.

"In just one shot!?" whimpered Ochako as she saw all the effort she had put into the plan was easily dismantled.

"Though not fully unscathed," noted Mitsuki as she watched her son's left arm spasm a little, but he managed to shrug it off as though it wasn't a nuisance.

"Bakugo delivers a satisfying explosion! He boldly blasts apart Uraraka's plan!" exclaimed Present Mic as he remembered his job.

Katsuki had to admit it had been a rather close call, though. He felt his left arm twinge in pain as he tried to will the pain away.

Ochako was frustrated that her plan was so easily eliminated, but she wasn't done yet! She slowly stood back up wincing in pain as she did so. She felt all her muscles complaining at her, but she didn't want to back down! Not when there was so much riding on this match! Ochako wanted to go on to the next round, fight Momo, and to the finals to fight Izuku! She wanted to show her skills so that she could be scouted, become a hero faster so she could help her family!

"All right, let's get serious then, Uraraka!" shouted Katsuki with a grin as he lowered his stance.

Izuku raised his eyebrow in shock at this statement. Katsuki almost never called anyone by their name. Even his 'friend', or rather lackeys for a better term, back in middle and elementary school were all given nicknames based on various characteristics. Hell, even the teachers back in their old school were given insulting nicknames. The only time he had ever called anyone by their given name was Izuku's mother when he had to talk to her. Katsuki would respectfully call Inko 'Auntie Inko', no matter the situation. Perhaps he respected her... or his own mother threatened Katsuki if he didn't call Inko that. The closest person Katsuki had ever called someone by their given name was Izuku himself, and even then, that name was a bastardization of it. If not for that, Izuku knew his other nickname would've been something along the lines of green curly hair or freckles.

Ochako knew that it was far from over! When Katsuki shouted her name instead of the usual nickname 'Round face', she knew that Katsuki was taking her even more seriously. With a shout, Ochako ran forward. Katsuki ducked under a palm strike before landing a gut punch into Ochako's stomach. Ochako coughed in pain but tried to grab Katsuki, seeing as he was so close. Katsuki smacked Ochako's hand away, hitting her wrist with his before jumping back a little.

"Not yet!" shouted Ochako as she lunged forward.

Katsuki looked behind Ochako, noticing Izuku watching the fight before giving a smirk. Katsuki lifted his right hand and let it an explosion, shooting him diagonally from Ochako. Ochako quickly turned to catch him, only for him to completely disappear from her view.

"Wha-" blinked Ochako before she heard something from behind.

She quickly turned around just in time to eat a high kick to the face from Katsuki.

"Ooh, and a deadly high kick from Bakugo," shouted Present Mic, "Though quite surprising that he used a kick! And what was that move from earlier!?"

"That step... isn't that Master Rekai's move?" asked Itsuka, "Ghost Perplexing Steps! How did he learn that!?"

"Master Rekai did message me that Bakugo had been staying at her dojo for the two weeks leading up to this tournament," murmured Izuku, "Perhaps he learned the basics of it there."

"He really is committed to defeating you," mused Momo as she glanced at Katsuki's feet, "But it doesn't look like he can handle the strain as well as you."

Indeed, Katsuki's ankle were twitching, much to his disdain. It would take a lot longer for him to get used to it, but it was a challenge to Izuku. Katsuki, however, was still wary of Ochako, looking at her and ready to react if she tried anything.

Ochako tried to push herself up, but as she managed to get her chest up, her arms and legs failed her. She had long passed her limit, but she didn't want to give up. Ochako crawled towards Katsuki, still trying to fight.

"I... can... still... fight!" shouted Ochako as she tried to push herself one more time. Her mind flashed back to her promise to her parents.

"I... will... become... a hero!" whispered Ochako desperately before she finally stopped moving.

Midnight quickly halted the match as she went to check up on Ochako. Midnight could see Ochako's eyes glaze over as darkness took over her. Just before it, though, Ochako whispered out three words.

"Daddy... Mommy... Deku..."

Midnight sighed as she made the call.

"Uraraka is out of commission. Bakugo advances to the semi-finals!"

* * *

As the audience cheered, Ochako was quickly placed onto a stretcher and taken away by the robot paramedics. As the paramedics passed by Izuku and the others, Ochako had already regained consciousness, though barely.

"Sorry," whispered Ochako to Momo and the others, "I couldn't keep up my end."

"Don't be," said Momo as she knelt down, along with Izuku who grabbed Ochako's hand, "You did really well."

"Though it may not look like it, you really did push Bakugo to his limits," complimented Izuku, "You really are strong."

Ochako could only nod as the paramedics took her away to Recovery Girl.

"Looks like I'm up next," said Momo as she looked back to the stage, where Cementoss was quickly filling in the holes and flattening the stage, "I... I don't know if I can win."

"Not with that mindset!" exclaimed Itsuka with a huff, "You go out there with that mindset and you're sure to lose! Say it with me, I'm going to win!"

"I'm... going to win?" stuttered Momo.

"Louder and with more confidence!" demanded Itsuka.

"I'm going to win."

"Louder!"

"I'm going to win!"

Izuku could only chuckle from the side as he watched Itsuka hype up Momo. During this time, he wasn't sure if he wanted to watch Momo fight or check up on Ochako. In the end, that decision was made when a robot paramedic returned, stating that Ochako would be getting some rest as directed by Recovery Girl, and thus not taking visitors for the while.

* * *

"Ahh, that was the first match of the second round... Oh Uraraka. Oh, and Bakugo advances to the semifinals," sighed Present Mic lifelessly. He had seriously been rooting for the underdog in this match.

"Oy, if you're going to be the commentator, do it properly," scolded Shota, "Commentators are supposed to be unbiased."

"Feh, fine," groaned Present Mic, "I'll do it properly, but it doesn't stop me from hoping that Bakugo would lose."

 _ **Slam**_

Present Mic jumped up in fright as soda cup slammed into the window of the announcement booth.

"See, this is why you have to be unbiased," lectured Shota, "You're lucky that this booth is protected, otherwise that soda cup would have hit you."

"Point taken," nodded Present Mic seriously.

Shota had traced soda cup's trajectory and found himself slightly unnerved when he saw a huffing Mitsuki with her husband trying to calm her down. He noticed Inko and Toshinori in his real form, also trying their best to calm the raging mother. He decided not to comment on that as it was too much work.

"Anyways, let's get on with our second match for the second round!" shouted Present Mic, trying to recover from the sudden object thrown at him, "Both of these students got recommendations into the U.A hero course! Both of them are from elite families! It's Momo Yaoyorozu versus Shoto Todoroki!"

Momo stood at her end with her P.E. uniform already unbuttoned. She didn't care she was being ogled by the audience, both male and female. She could, however, feel Mineta's leering gaze for the while... until Tsuyu slapped him unconscious with her tongue along with Kyoka's Earphone Jack. She would need the extra skin if she wanted to create something big for this fight. At least her opponent wasn't using this time to ogle at her, though she would admit that if it did distract him, she could have a better chance of winning.

"Are you ready! Fight!" announced Present Mic.

Immediately as the fight began, Shoto launched a barrage of ice, intending to freeze Momo. Momo quickly created a cannon to counter this. She immediately had it fired it into the ice barrage. The ammo itself wasn't just a simple iron ball, though. Upon impact on ice, the cannonball released its contents of ethanol, which upon impact of the cannonball, created a small spark that was enough to combust into flames, melting the ice. She fired another before rushing in, already creating a staff for close-quarters combat.

Shoto wasn't fazed when he heard two cannon fires. He had been expecting something like this, after all. Not to diss Mina, but Momo was a recommended student for a reason, so it was within expectations that she could counter his first move.

"Haaa!" shouted Momo as she burst through the icy dust, raising her staff high into the air before slamming it down towards Shoto's head.

Shoto dodged to his left, intending to use the dodge to set up another attack with his right side. Momo, however, halted her vertical strike in mid-strike and changed directions. Shoto quickly raised his arm to block the staff. Upon impact, Shoto quickly froze the staff, allowing it to travel up the staff. Momo quickly let go of her staff, creating a blunt sword while moving to Shoto's left and attacking from there. 'She's purposely attacking my left side,' thought Shoto as he dodged, trying to turn so his right would be facing her. Momo wouldn't let him and kept running to his left to attack.

Soon enough, Shoto got annoyed as he continued to dodge the attacks. Especially when Momo created a taser and tried to shoot him with it.

Shoto suddenly shoulder charged Momo, causing her to squeak and cough in surprise. Before she could do anything, Shoto grabbed her wrist with his right hand and immediately activated his Quirk. Frost quickly spread across Momo's arm. Momo tried to pull her wrist back while attempting to kick him when she suddenly found her legs frozen. Shoto had taken a step with his right and immediately activated his Quirk from his leg as well as his hand. Ice permeated throughout her whole body, and soon she was encased in an icy prison with only her head free. Momo tried to move, or even create something to free herself, when she noticed the ice was quickly sapping away her body heat. She felt her eyelids start to droop down as she fought to stay awake. Sadly, she had already used quite a bit of her fat reservoirs, and was soon fading away.

'I couldn't even hurt him... are our levels so far apart despite being both recommended students?' thought Momo right before she fell unconscious.

"Yaoyorozu is unable to battle! Todoroki is the winner!" declared Midnight as soon as she noticed Momo unconscious.

Shoto quickly melted the ice and allowed the robot paramedics to transport Momo away. As Shoto watched the robots take her towards the exit, he saw Izuku standing near the exit. As their eyes meet, it was easy for Izuku to see what Shoto was conveying through his eyes.

'You're next.'

"Ooooh and Todoroki stopped Yaoyorozu's assault ice cold!" commented Present Mic.

"Really? That's the pun you're coming with," deadpanned Shota, but Present Mic ignored him.

* * *

"Let's get to our other quarterfinals on the way! From the Eastside, he's been going on a winning streak here! Especially with that last match, it's Izuku Midoriya! Versus! Ooh, fate can be cruel, having worked together in the cavalry battle, only to be torn to face each other, it's Itsuka Kendo!"

As the crowds cheered, Izuku and Itsuka stood across from each other.

"Ready to get your butt kicked?" taunted Itsuka good-naturedly.

"I'll show you what I've learned over the past years," snarked back Izuku with a smile.

"Are you all ready!? Fight!" screamed Present Mic.

Instead of sprinting towards each other, both of them adopted similar fighting stances before slowly moving in closer to each other. As time slowly ticked by, the audience was held captivated at the tension and the fight sure to come. Itsuka and Izuku slowly closed in closer and closer until their wrists began to reach for each other. It was upon contact that the fight seemed to start.

Ituska threw a hook, only for Izuku to dodge and counter. Itsuka easily dodged and struck back. Soon, it began to be a battle of who would land the first hit. Strikes and kicks were dodged, parried, or blocked by the other.

"Wooo, now that's a fight!" exclaimed Present Mic, "You don't see too many hand to hand combat these days. It's like watching an action movie during the Pre-Quirk Era!"

"They both seem to be decently skilled in CQC," remarked Shota, "You don't see that a lot."

"Haha! Make him bleed! Give him the one-two!" shouted Vlad from his booth, cheering on for this class.

In the 1-A and 1-B booths, each class was respectively cheering on for their classmates.

'He's definitely gotten better,' thought Itsuka as she dodged, 'I remember when we were back in the dojo, I'd win our spars even if he was immune to some of the hits, as we used a point system.'

Soon, Itsuka found herself losing ground as Izuku pushed her back, pressing on the attack. Itsuka quickly backflipped to gain some room before using the momentum to launch herself forward, throwing a barrage of enlarged fists.

Izuku put up his left arm in front of him as he used it to block or parry Itsuka's barrage as best he could. Itsuka took a step forward to launch a right straight, intending on breaking through that guard. She, however, did not expect Izuku to suddenly drop the left hand guard, instead lowering it down before catching the fist with his right hand, the left side of his body still pointed towards Itsuka.

Itsuka managed to push Izuku a bit before he stamped his feet to the ground to halt the momentum. With a roar, Izuku used his left hand that he had lowered to attack, swinging it back out towards Itsuka's sternum. Itsuka managed to lower her left hand to block the attack, wincing as she felt the impact. Izuku wasn't done yet, though.

With the impact, Itsuka had been pushed back a bit, enough for Izuku to draw his right hand back and punch Itsuka in the face. In the past, Izuku may had been reluctant to punch someone, especially a girl, in the face. That was driven out of him by Renka and Itsuka, the former being more sadistic about getting rid of that particular thought. Plus, Itsuka didn't want Izuku to hold back, especially in a tournament like this.

"And first blood goes to Midoriya!" shouted Present Mic, "A brilliant straight right into Kendo's face. Though I have to say that looked like it hurt!"

"That's not manly!" shouted Ejiro in complaint, with Yuga agreeing with him, "Iida, you agree, right?"

"Kero, it's a tournament, holding back would be foolish," said Tsuyu.

"I'm all for equality, but that looked like it hurt," winced Mina.

"Plus, you didn't really say anything when Bakugo was blasting Ochako all over the place," pointed out Hanta.

"The path to victory is certainly brim with obstacles," remarked Fumikage.

"C'mon, Iida, back me up!" pouted Eijiro.

"Actually, I believe Kendo would have complained if Midoriya had not taken the strike," replied Tenya, "From what I know, both of them are childhood friends who trained at the same dojo for a bit. And considering whom their master is, from what I've gleaned from them both, both would've been irritated if Izuku did not take that opportunity he created."

"Well, that solves that," said Mashiro as he clapped his hands together, "Personally, I would also prefer not to punch a woman in the face, but sometimes it's unavoidable. And since Itsuka is also a martial artist, she would expect such a thing."

"Let's just focus back on the fight," suggested Shoji, causing everyone to snap back to the fight.

Meanwhile, at 1-B area, Monoma was sneering in disgust at the fight. It had nothing to deal with the fact that he lost to Izuku even after copying Endeavor's quirk... so he kept claiming at least.

"Neito, shut up," barked Setsuna after hearing Monoma's third snarky comment, "You lost, get over it! I'm trying to watch a good fight!"

"Hmph, all I'm trying to say is that it's barbaric he would aim for the face like that," huffed Monoma.

"Itsuka would probably disagree," replied Yui.

"Can we argue after the fight? I'm watching some kickass moves here!" shouted Tetsutetsu as he saw Izuku hit Itsuka with a backwards left roundhouse heel kick, followed by spinning in the air before hitting Itsuka again with his left leg. Itsuka replied back with an uppercut to the chin. Tetsutetsu wasn't as concerned about the fight as Eijiro was because he was Itsuka's classmate. And being her classmate, she made it a point to drive it in not to treat her as some sort of fragile relic during their spars.

* * *

Soon, Itsuka was pushed back towards the edge of the stage. Izuku charged forward, seeing as she was cornered.

"Hey, wait, that's a trap!" shouted Eijiro while Tetsutetsu yelled out, "Yea show him your trap!"

Immediately, Itsuka enlarged her hands to their biggest size while grabbing Izuku by surprise. Her hands wrapped all around Izuku's body, covering his whole body. With a shout, she threw Izuku into the air and out of the ring.

"She's got it!" cheered Tetsutetsu.

"Ha, goes to show that my class can take on your top student!" bragged Vlad, pointing at Shota.

"It's not over yet," mused Shota, ignoring Vlad's snide remarks.

Izuku immediately stretched his arms out, grabbing Itsuka's wrist to much of her surprise and pulled her down. Itsuka immediately put her hands forward to stop herself from face planting, her hands hitting the ground. It was there she noticed that her hands were now out of bounds.

"Winner by knockout, Midoriya Izuku!" shouted Midnight, surprising everyone as they thought Itsuka had won, "Allow me to explain! Though contestant Midoriya was thrown out of the ring, he had not landed on the ground yet, thus keeping him in the fight! By forcing Kendo to step out of bounds before he landed, she was thus the first one to step out of the ring!"

"Ooh, what a twist of events!" announced Present Mic, "Did Midoriya plan this, was it instincts or was it just plain old luck?"

"Dammit! Kendo should've won that!" cried Tetsutetsu. Vlad was of the same opinion with his metal headed student.

Itsuka, however, took the loss with a good heart, shaking Izuku's hand.

"That was close," complimented Izuku, pointing to the throw.

"You knew about that trap," riposted Itsuka, "There's no way you didn't think of a counter on the fly like that."

"I had a feeling," acknowledged Izuku, "But I wasn't sure. Luckily, Master Rekai had me learn more about grappling during my years with her."

"So we could've gotten into a grappling match?"

"Yea, but it's a little awkward for me since I can stretch my limbs. I end up wrapping my opponents like some sort of rope."

Itsuka blinked at this statement, but before she could completely register that, Midnight was already urging them off the stage to make room for the other competitors. Itsuka soon forgot about that statement, but Midnight, who had heard it, did not.

'He'd be a natural in BDSM,' thought Midnight as she licked her lips at the thought of Izuku binding people. His fingers would be the perfect rope substitute, tight and firm but also warm and pulsing, something ropes couldn't do. Her mind began to wander until...

"Ahem, Midnight, we're waiting," coughed Shota, snapping Midnight awake. She hadn't noticed Denki and Hitoshi standing there waiting with a curious look in their eyes. Present Mic had already finished introducing them and had been ready to yell start, only for Shota to elbow him once more to stop him as he noticed a distracted Midnight.

Midnight coughed as she snapped back to attention, making sure to look sexy but still professional. She'd visit back on her thoughts at a later time, and perhaps find a reason to put Izuku in a private detention in a private classroom.

* * *

Izuku was heading towards the infirmary to check up on Ochako and Momo when a towering figure crossed his path.

"Oh there you are," said Endeavor as he slightly tilted his head down to look at Izuku.

"You were looking for me?" blinked Izuku before slightly giving Endeavor a cold look. Shoto's words rang in his head as he remembered his own useless father.

"I was watching your fight," stated Endeavor before pointing at him, "You have a wonderful quirk, being able to stretch and create so much wind pressure with a mere flick of a finger. If we're talking about power... yours is comparable to All Might."

Izuku blinked as he flinched at this statement. He took a few breaths as he tried to calm himself to prevent himself from panicking. There was no way Endeavor knew about the secret of One for All, as All Might had hidden that secret very well.

"Is that all?" asked Izuku, "I have some friends I want to check up on."

Izuku began to walk by Endeavor, hoping to get away as soon as possible.

"It is my Shoto's duty to surpass All Might," continued Endeavor, halting Izuku on his path, "His match with you will no doubt prove to be an instructive test bed. Do not think just because you were able to defeat some whelp with a fraction of my power and no real control of it that you are stronger him, let alone me. Don't give a disgrace match when you face him."

Izuku took a deep breath before turning back to Endeavor.

"He still has his match with Katsuki Bakugo. I wouldn't underestimate him, as he might be the one to knock out Todoroki before he even gets to me."

"Hmph, that boy is strong for his age, but he is nothing compared to my Shoto. Perhaps a close match with Shoto being the winner if Shoto only used his ice, but he would be outclassed if my son would use his flames," huffed Endeavor, "I expect him to meet you in the finals. That's all I wanted to say."

Izuku couldn't help but remember Shoto's words, taking another deep breath before speaking, "I... am not All Might."

Endeavor looked at Izuku in confusion and was about to reply when Izuku continued, "And Todoroki is not you either."

With that statement, Izuku stomped away, hoping to check on Ochako and Momo. Endeavor looked at Izuku's back, which was shrinking until he turned the corner. With a huff, Endeavor walked off back to the stands.

Unknown to both of them, hidden in the corner, was Katsuki Bakugo. This time, he learned his lesson from eavesdropping Izuku last time and made sure not to move an inch or let any crackles come forth from his palms. After making sure the two were gone, Katsuki gritted his teeth at what Endeavor had said.

"I'm outclassed if he uses his fire? Don't make me laugh, I'll show him that I'm the strongest, and I don't need any damn handicaps."

Inside himself, Katsuki was a tiny bit happy that Izuku hadn't dismissed him out of the finals. Katsuki knew not to overlook any opponent even if his final goal was to defeat Izuku in front of everyone. Now he had to plan out what to do.

* * *

And done. Hope you've enjoyed the story and review! Tell me when I could improve on! Hope you enjoyed the fight scene.

Next up, Hitoshi vs Denki! Shoto vs Katsuki! Who will emerge victoriously!?

Anyways, apologies for taking a while to write this out. Had some trouble trying to figure out how to type this out. Also, it's been officially a year since I published this chapter!... plus a few days. But hope you've enjoyed the chapters over the year, as there's still more to come!


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello Everyone! Hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

 **Reminder, I have a pat reon, look up azndrgn making fanfic. Donators get perks!**

 **This story has been beta by Ezylrb. Thank them for their help in this!**

* * *

Izuku quickly made it to the infirmary to check on Momo and Ochako, arriving at the door after his encounter with Endeavor.

"I'm coming in," declared Izuku politely, first knocking on the door and waited for a few seconds before opening the door.

Sitting up on a chair was Momo, cuddling into a blanket while Ochako sat up on her chair with her eyes clearly puffed up, though she was rubbing her eyes in an attempt to get rid of them.

"Hey, nice fight," shivered Momo as she politely raised her hand to wave at Izuku. Despite being defrosted, she had to curl up in a blanket to keep warm. Her fight against Shoto had forced her to use most of her fat reservoirs, meaning the cold had affected her far more than Mina. Not to mention she had been completely frozen in a block of ice while Mina hadn't been completely encased in it.

"Yea, you and Itsuka were so cool!" cheered Ochako.

Izuku smiled, but he could see sadness, doubt, and depression in each of their eyes. It was something he recognized very easily. After all, he had seen it in the mirror for three years straight in his own eyes.

Momo was doubting herself whether she even deserved to be in the Hero Course after losing to Shoto without even scratching him, despite being a recommended student.

Ochaco was slightly better as she had finished talking with her father and crying her tears out, but she was still sad from losing.

Izuku did not want to see his closest friends so sad, but he had no idea what to really say. Instead, he did what his mom did whenever he was sad. He took a seat near Ochako's bed, stretched his arm to drag Momo's chair next to him. Then, without warning and surprising Momo and Ochako, reached for their heads and gently placed them near his chest.

"Whahahahat?" stuttered both girls in confusion and embarrassment at this.

However, Izuku ignored them as he stroked both girl's hair in a calming fashion that both started to enjoy as the tension in their shoulders slowly left.

"It's okay," spoke Izuku quietly to them both, "You both did extremely well against such opponents. There is no shame in losing, but much to gain from it. Don't let this loss set you back. Learn and grow from it. Don't let doubt cloud your judgment and faith in yourself. We're still in high school and heroes in training. There will be more opportunities for us to grow."

Hearing these words made both girls feel a lot better. For Momo, Izuku had managed to blow away the doubts that had been building inside her. For Ochako, Izuku had managed to encourage her forward.

"Did you come up with that?" asked Ochako curiously, "That sounds like a word a wise martial arts master would use from the movies."

Izuku chuckled before replying, "No, Master Rekai would say these words every time in my dojo during sparring practice. That there is always something to learn from losing. I may have taken it and readjusted it for this case, but it works, right?"

'Not to mention I've heard her say that a lot of times when I lost in sparring matches based on point system,' thought Izuku.

"She is wise," hummed Momo, feeling much better now, though very hungry.

Seconds later, the paramedic-bots brought in a fried Hitoshi into the infirmary, placing him on the bed.

"Ah, we missed that fight," blinked Izuku before quickly standing up, "Well, I want to go get a front view seat of the next fight. I'll see you two soon!"

Izuku rushed out, wanting to catch the upcoming fight.

Ochako and Momo looked at each other for a bit before giving each other a small competitive smirk. Both of them wouldn't give up on Izuku so easily but still respected each other. Both knew that even if Izuku dated one of them, it wouldn't affect the lifestyle they currently had. A groan from Hitoshi stopped their little glare off before turning towards the fried Hitoshi. None of them had seen the fight, as they had been too busy moping or being cheered up by Izuku.

"What happened to him?" mused Ochako curiously.

"Well, according to the chart, he was fighting against Kaminari," deliberated Momo, "Perhaps he took a hit from his quirk at maximum power?"

* * *

 _Few minutes earlier_

"All right, are you ready!?" screamed Present Mic, causing Shota to stick his pinky into his ear to make sure he wasn't deaf.

"He's sure is excited, isn't he?" smiled Hanta before looking around, "Hey, where'd Iida go?"

"He went to answer a phone call," replied Tsuyu, "His whole body was shaking before picking it up."

"In one corner, he continues to surprise us all! A dark horse in the tournament for sure, Hitoshi Shinso continues to make his way through! And in the other corner, we've seen how much voltage he's got! He's got power enough fuel a 15-minute presentation and light show! From the Hero Course, Denki Kaminari!" yelled Present Mic.

Both fighters looked at Midnight, who had bought herself some time by clearing her throat, snapping her mind back to judge mode.

"Are both fighters ready!?" asked Midnight. Seeing both boys nodded in reply, she raised her whip high into the air.

"Begin!"

Before Hitoshi could try to get a word or even a step in, Denki's body was already crackling with electricity.

"Sorry about this, but I'm ending this in an instant! _**Indiscriminate Shock 1.3 million Volts!**_ " shouted Denki.

Hitoshi was blasted by electricity, sending him tumbling backward. Unfortunately for Hitoshi, Hanta had warned Denki about Hitoshi's quirk, along with Mashirao and Fumikage, knowing that Yuga wouldn't exactly do a good job explaining it.

Hitoshi had chosen a wooden staff in the hope of being able to hit Denki from a distance while avoiding being shocked. With a metal pole, it would be too easy for Denki to use the metal as a conductor to channel his electricity through if he got hit while wood wouldn't conduct so easily. A hypothesis he never had the chance to test out sadly.

Still, even after being struck by so much volt, Hitoshi surprised even himself by staying conscious while on the ground. Hitoshi groaned as he tried one last chance.

"Hey, you think you're so good with that lighting!?" taunted Hitoshi with a cough.

"Wheyyyy!" replied Denki with a retarded smile, causing Kyoka to laugh once more from the stand.

'Gotcha!' thought Hitoshi as he felt his quirk activate, "Walk out of the arena!"

"Wheyy?" replied Denki puttering around in circles still.

'What?' thought Hitoshi, wondering why Denki wasn't obeying his commands. Hitoshi tried once more before noticing something wrong. Whenever Hitoshi used his quirk, he could feel his victim's frontal lobe and cerebellum, allowing him to temporarily take control of those, forcing them to obey his orders. Denki's brain, however... wasn't working like it should be. If words could describe it, it would be that those parts had short-circuited, thus not allowing Hitoshi's quirk to work properly.

'Damn, did he know?' were Hitoshi's last thoughts before falling unconscious.

"Fighter Shinso has fallen unconscious. Fighter Kaminari proceeds onto the next round!" announced Midnight.

"Whey? Whey whey wheyyy!" cheered Denki, no idea what was going on. Kyoka had been laughing the whole time while the paramedic-bots had to guide Denki out of the arena while another pair took Hitoshi to the infirmary.

Shota could only cluck his tongue as he watched his apprentice carried out. This match had just been rather unfortunate for Hitoshi, as a straight out brawl was rarely the case in the real world. Not to mention the lack of any real gears to help Hitoshi.

"Aww, are you sulking?" asked Present Mic with a grin.

"Shut up and get to the next fight," growled Shota.

"Can do!" replied Present Mic, "After we take a short 5-minute break for everyone to stretch their legs or use the bathroom!"

* * *

Shoto sat in the waiting room, waiting for the next match. Just one more match and he would be in the finals, fighting against Izuku. He had no doubt that Izuku would win his next match, considering who his opponent would be. It was the perfect set up. In the final match, with the whole world watching, he would defeat Izuku with just his mother's quirk and deny his father.

In another waiting room was Katsuki Bakugo, pondering about his plan. For this specific plan to work, he would...(he mentally shuddered at this thought) have to think like Izuku for a bit. He had the information he needed from 'accidentally' eavesdropping from the two conversations. Now he just needed a plan to get Shoto to fight at full power while also making it align with his own goals.

Meanwhile, in the stands, Mitsuki was getting irritated hearing people talking about how her son's match against Shoto was a foregone conclusion with Shoto winning. She almost attacked Endeavor herself when he passed by her in the hallway while she was coming back from the bathroom, commenting to some other pro hero that his son would be in the final while so casually dismissing Katsuki.

Sure she was rough on her son, but that was tough love! The only reason she didn't attack Endeavor was because Inko managed to drag her back to their seat.

"And now for the semi-finals! This will be a big match!" announced Present Mic as the audience sat back down once more, "And here they come! He's been practically unstoppable as well as untouchable! He's got the blood of the number two Hero, he's got the power back it up! All his matches today have left his opponents and the audience frozen, the former literally while the latter figuratively! From the Hero Course, Shoto Todoroki!"

Shoto stepped out into the sunlight as pillars of fire burned brightly to signify his entrance.

"On the other hand, this opponent's no joke either! He's blown all his opponents away and hasn't gotten a scratch either! He fired off the challenge, now can he back it up against this opponent!? From the Hero Course, Katsuki Bakugo!"

As Katuski walked up the stairs onto the arena, Mitsuki shouted out, "Kick his ass brat!"

Katsuki raised an eyebrow as he cocked his eye to his parents. His mother was busy shouting other expletives while his father politely waved at him. With a little blush but cocky smirk, he raised his fist towards his parents in acknowledgment before turning back to face Shoto. Katsuki blinked as he saw a flash of anger, irritation, and sadness flash through Shoto's face before it was schooled back to his usual scowl.

Shoto was, in short, jealous at that moment. Seeing that scene made him recall his own family and just how dysfunctional it was. He was blessed with a great quirk, one that many would give up their leg and arm for, and yet he had a shitty family life. He barely knew his brothers and sister, had a shitty father, and a mother who hated him because of his father. And now, his opponent had a quirk that was great (though not better than his), but had a somewhat functional family, but most importantly a father and mother who cared about their son.

So when Present Mic screamed start, Shoto immediately launched a barrage of ice, slightly overpowering it despite his attempt to push down that jealousy. However, this did nothing to deter Katsuki as he fired a barrage of explosions into the ice, creating a hole inside the forming glacier while cursing as usual. The glacier quickly covered half the arena, hiding Katsuki from the audience.

"Todoroki gets a blow in right away! Is he trying to avoid close combat with Bakugo? Has the winner been decided!?" reported Present Mic.

"Don't be stupid, you know it's not," lectured Shota.

Muted explosions could be heard within the glacier, causing the audience to look at their neighbors in confusion. Suddenly, a hole was made at the center of the glacier, revealing Katsuki wholly unharmed.

"Asshole, you already froze me once, you think I'd let you do it again!?" shouted Katsuki. With a grin, Katsuki blasted himself forward towards Shoto, who ran forward to meet him.

"The stronger the quirk, the more likely the attack will be imprecise!" shouted Katsuki as he suddenly used his quirk to change directions, avoiding Shoto's right hand and grabbing onto his left shoulder and head. With the momentum, Katsuki hurled Shoto towards the edge of the ring.

"Are you underestimating me asshole!?" shouted Katsuki as he used his quirk to enhance his throw, hurling Shoto farther than he usually could.

Shoto quickly flipped in the air, finding his center of gravity before summoning a wall of ice to stop himself from falling out of the ring. Then, within the same moment, he used the wall of ice to skate back towards Katsuki to attack.

Katsuki quickly dodged the strike and attacked once more, only for Shoto to grab the attacking arm with his left hand. This would've been the perfect time for Shoto to use his fire, but instead, he opted to throw Katsuki away from him.

'Asshole? Does he think I'm not powerful enough to use flames!?' growled Katsuki as he landed on his feet unharmed, 'Fine, I'll just have to provoke him to use it!'

The two traded a few more blows, Shoto trying to freeze Katsuki, but Katsuki kept moving, never staying in one place to let Shoto freeze him. Soon, Katsuki could see Shoto slowing down while he himself was starting to dominate over Shoto.

'I knew it,' thought Katsuki, 'In the long game, the more I sweat the more powerful I get. Half and half can't last too long with just his ice, otherwise he develops hypothermia. If he wasn't an idiot, he could use the flames in his quirk to counteract that condition.'

It became obvious to the audience that Shoto was being pushed into a corner.

"Huh, looks like the son of Endeavor isn't all that after all."

"Man, I'm kinda disappointed."

"Yea, I thought it'd be more than this."

Endeavor had to grind his teeth as he heard these comments, resisting the urge to shout at his rebellious son to use the flames. This was dragging his own stocks down, but if he could somehow convince his son to use the flames, then he would've already done so. Yelling out would just push Shoto further away.

* * *

Katsuki looked at the shivering Shoto for a second before giving a scoff, "You sure talk big for a weakling. Bragging how'd you would beat fucking Deku when you should've been focused on me! But I can see why you aimed for Deku, as I'm gonna be the number one here! Go for the weaker one, put a realistic goal. But hell, you should've aimed lower. Even my fight against Uraraka was more exciting than this shit."

Izuku, who was at one of the exits while taking notes, raised his eyebrow at Katsuki's words, especially the use of a name. Katsuki rarely used anyone's name, especially twice.

"Are you planning to blab me to sleep?" shivered Shoto, feeling a twinge of anger at Katsuki's words.

Katsuki glared at Shoto before speaking words that shot Shoto's anger up higher.

"Use your flames."

"What!?" growled Shoto, "Did my old man put you up to this?"

"Fuck him," shot back Katsuki, forcing Shoto to blink in surprise, "This ain't a place where you can bring some fucked up daddy issues. This is a place where we show off to everyone what we... well more specifically, what I can do! I don't want a half-baked win from a half-assed guy who won't use his full power! This battle is just about you and me!"

Shoto struggled for a bit before charging at Katsuki in anger, his rage blinding him. Katsuki easily dodged it and gave a vicious knee right into Shoto's chest, pushing him back towards the ground.

"Come on! Don't fucking hold back on me!" roared Katsuki once more as Shoto got back up once more, "I'm aiming to be a hero! What about you faggot!"

Shoto's emotion was all over the place now. He had no idea what to think anymore. He knew this was very out of character of Katsuki to do this. But why was he doing this? His mind couldn't help bring up the shitty memories of his childhood, never having a moment to even play with his older siblings. Always training as soon as he got his quirk. His face, especially his left side, pushed his own mother to hurl hot water on his face in retaliation against Endeavor as it kept reminding her of him.

Katsuki growled as he saw his words weren't getting to Shoto. This was harder than he thought. After all, he wasn't fucking Deku. Speaking of Deku, Katsuki took the risk to glance over at the exit, seeing Izuku standing there. Their eyes met, and Izuku immediately mouthed words to Katsuki. From a simple glance and from Katsuki's words, he knew what Katsuki was trying to do. Katsuki saw the words Izuku mouthed, and immediately memorized it. He quickly began to build on how to lead up to those words from what he knew.

"My quirk comes from the combination of my parent's quirk, Glycerin and Oxidizing Sweat. Both aren't very good for fights, but hell, my old hag could probably kick half of the hero's ass even with her quirk only giving her smooth skin. (You got that right, brat!) My parent's quirks combined gave me a kick-ass quirk, even when they didn't even plan for it."

Shoto felt anger surge forward at this statement. He had been carefully bred to have a superior quirk and had a fucked-up childhood, and his opponent right now had been created out of love and had a powerful quirk.

"But you know what? It's not my father or my mother's quirk. It's my fucking quirk! We're in a battle, fighting to see who's better. There's no who's father or mother shit. There's only ourselves. So use those flames of yours. It's your fucking quirk, isn't it! Not your dad, not your mom, your FUCKING own power!" shouted Katsuki.

The last words from Katsuki suddenly brought forth a memory in Shoto that surged past all the dark memories. It was a precious memory he had almost forgotten.

* * *

He was sitting on the couch with his mother, watching a live talk show All Might as the guest.

 **"Yea, that's right! Children inherit Quirks from their parents. But the really important thing is not that connection, but recognizing your own flesh and blood. Recognizing yourself. That's what I mean when I say: 'I am here!'"**

A young Shoto was gazing at the television with awe and wonder at the number one hero while his mother, Rei, was sitting next to him. Shoto had been crying to her, telling her how he didn't want to be like his father. It had been luck that Rei managed to pull up the channel for her son.

"But you want to be a hero, don't you?" asked Rei sweetly as she hugged her son, "It's okay for you to be one. You don't have to be a prisoner of your blood. It's okay for you to become one who you want to be."

Shoto looked into his mother's eyes to see pure love for her child, accepting all of him despite who his father was.

* * *

 _'Before I knew it, I had completely forgotten about those words.'_

Suddenly, flames surged out of Shoto's left side, enveloping his body in flames as a fire pillar burst forth, lighting the stage even further. The audience could feel the heat the flames were giving off, making them sweat.

"What the hell is this!?" shouted Present Mic in surprise.

Izuku couldn't help but grin at the sight of this. If it had been him fighting against Shoto, he would've done the same thing as Katsuki did, except maybe with gentle words and a slightly different goal than Katsuki, aiming to save Shoto. The flames that Shoto swore not to use, the restrictions he placed on himself, had been broken.

On the stands, Mitsuki couldn't help but shout out more curse words cheering Katsuki on. Masaru couldn't help but sigh while giving a small grin. He knew his family, and he knew Katsuki hated winning if his opponent didn't give it their all.

Toshinori couldn't help but stare in surprise and shock. He had been surprised to see Katsuki not finish the fight when he could've had, but instead, provoked Shoto to use the left side, the flames, that Shoto swore not to use in a fight.

"Even though you want to win... to go out of your way to help an enemy... which one of us is screwing around now!?" gritted Shoto as the ice that had been building up on his body melted away. The ice that he had created during the match also began to evaporate.

"I'm still going to win," grinned Katsuki as rolled his neck and shoulder, feeling his sweat starting to pour out some more, "Don't fucking think I was trying to help you. I want an indisputable victory. I don't want some pansy-ass putting out 'what-if' situations. I want to make sure that everyone knows that I'm the strongest one!"

"Sounds like you," chuckled Shoto, "Did Midoriya help you with that whole speech to motivate me?"

"Hell no. He'd probably sprinkle some cheesy shit to get you to break out of your shell. I just want to kick your ass," shot back Katsuki, not admitting that Izuku's words did help give that final push.

Just before the two were ready to clash once more, Endeavor's voice could be heard ringing out in the whole stadium.

"SHOOOTOOO!"

Endeavor began to slowly descend down the stairs, the flames on his shoulders flickering in excitement.

"Have you finally accepted yourself? That's it! Good! It all starts from here for you! With my blood, you will surpass me... You will fulfill my desire!" roared Endeavor with a maniacal grin.

"Endeavor has suddenly shouted words of encouragement?" announced Present Mic hesitantly, "Such a doting father."

"Heh, what a nuisance," chuckled Katsuki, "Getting all sentimental in our fight."

"Indeed, there's no him," replied Shoto, "Just us two in this arena. Nobody else."

The two stared at each other, ignoring the shouts of the crowd.

"Kick his ass, brat!" shouted Mitsuki "Splatter that two-faced punk!"

"Honey, you're getting too loud," hissed Masaru as he futilely tried to pull Mitsuki down, "That's Endeavor's son your talking about. What if he hears you?"

"Then I'll kick his ass too!" shouted Mitsuki.

"The Bakugo family sure is... something," sweat dropped Toshinori while Inko giggled, "No fear in them."

* * *

Shoto suddenly stomped the ground with his right leg, ice quickly forming all around him, chilling the air as it did so, but the flames on his left protected him from freezing himself. Another barrage of ice, this one far stronger than his previous attempts, was launched towards Katsuki, who let of a huge explosion to dodge it before releasing another one to fire himself towards Shoto.

Katsuki quickly crossed his arms across his chest, his hands facing behind him before detonating a smaller chain of explosions, sending him spinning towards Shoto. Shoto had already activated his flames once more, melting the ice pillars that he had created behind him.

"Midnight, this is too dangerous!" shouted Cementoss in concern as he put his hands onto the concrete, ready to manipulate the cement.

Midnight shook her head in reply, "They know what they're doing... I think. Be ready though."

Katsuki was now spinning towards Shoto with a high rotation rate, increasing at every second. Shoto slowly raised his left hand towards Katsuki, ready to fire his next and last attack for this fight.

"Midnight!" shouted Cementoss.

"Do it!" nodded Midnight.

Cementoss quickly intervened, raising a single cement wall in between the two competitors before trying to make more, but it was futile.

 _ **"Howitzer Impact!"**_ howled Katsuki as he extended his right hand forward, creating the biggest explosion yet in front of him.

Shoto held his left palm and shot out a stream of wild flames right towards Katsuki in reply, heating the cold air, forcing it to rapidly expand.

The two attacks collided right at the center of the arena, causing a huge explosion that blew up the cement wall. Poor Midnight was at ground level of the attack and was blown away to the wall, along with the stand she had been standing on. Gusts of winds swept throughout the whole stadium, forcing many of the audience members to grab onto seats to prevent themselves from being blown away.

"Fuck yea!" shouted Mitsuki as she clung to her husband to prevent herself from flying away. Masaru had grabbed onto the chair to stop himself from flying.

Inko clung onto Toshinori to hold her ground before noticing despite his seeming bony body, he had no trouble withstanding the shockwave. In fact, he merely shifted his arms around Inko to help bring her down while gazing down at the stage, not even grabbing the wall in front of him nor lifting his hand to his face to block out the wind. Almost as if he was used to such large scale attacks. She supposed being a hero trainer, he was used to such things, but something in her mind told her otherwise. Still, Inko didn't say anything, opting to tuck her head deeper into Toshinori's chest.

"Just because something is powerful doesn't mean it's a good thing," rumbled Cementoss, "But seriously... this is quite something."

Present Mic had fallen backward on his seat, his feet in the air, "What was that just now...? What the heck is with your class?"

Shoto made a quick explanation of how Shoto's attack created an explosion matching Katsuki's own explosion.

"Urg, I can't see a thing!? Just who won the match?" complained Present Mic.

Midnight slowly picked herself up from the rubble, her mask having fallen off her face due to the shockwave. Luckily, despite being so close to the impact zone, her ultra-thin bodysuit didn't tear up nor cause a wardrobe malfunction. She narrowed her eyes, trying to see past all the dust that was slowly clearing up.

First to be seen was Shoto, who was heavily panting as he stood at the edge of the boundary line, nearly falling over. He was using his ice to freeze his legs in place so he wouldn't fall over. The left side of the shirt was completely burnt off due to his flames, his body littered with scratches and bruises. On the other end of the stage stood Katsuki, his hair shadowing over his eyes as he also stood right before the boundary line. Slowly but surely, Katsuki began to fall forward towards the ground.

Gasps could be heard around the stage as Katsuki was keeling forward. Most were thinking that the match was over, including Midnight, Endeavor, and Shoto, and many others. Even Shoto began to relax, thinking it was over. Only a few thought otherwise, being Inko, Toshinori, Mitsuki, Masaru, and Izuku.

"Come on brat, don't keel over now!" shouted Mitsuki

"You can do it son!" voiced Masaru.

Izuku was staring at the fight, seeing Katsuki teetering back and forth before falling forward. As he began to fall, Izuku could only shout one word.

"Kacchan!"

Midnight, thinking it was over, almost began to make the announcement, "Fighter Bakugo is-"

Suddenly, Katsuki's hands, which had been facing behind him, exploded. Two large explosions almost as big as the one he had made against Ochako hurled Katsuki forward headfirst right towards Shoto. Shoto's eyes widened as he tried to move out of the way. In spite of such fast reactions, Shoto had forgotten he had frozen his own feet to keep himself standing. By the time he unfroze his legs and started to move, it was too late.

"Don't count me out asshole!" shouted Katsuki as he headbutted Shoto in the stomach.

Spit could be seen coming out of Shoto's mouth as Katsuki's head struck him in the stomach. Due to the impact force, Shoto was sent tumbling backward for a bit before managing to summon some ice to stop his momentum. Shoto quickly lit his left hand to fight back before seeing Katsuki flat on his face. He could see burns all over Katsuki's body, most of them 1st degree burns though a few were 2nd degree. Katsuki wasn't even moving after his last attack, laying flat on his face.

Suddenly, Midnight made an announcement that shocked the audience, "Fighter Todoroki is out of bounds! Winner is Bakugo, who advances onto the finals!"

Shoto blinked as he looked down at his feet, noticing that he was indeed out of bounds. The audience looked in stunned silence at the announcement. Shoto was clearly still standing while Katsuki was... twitching on the ground for the moment. Yet Shoto was out of bounds, thus making Katsuki the victor. And it was all due to Katsuki's stubbornness for victory.

A clap broke out from somewhere in the audience, which was followed by a multitude of clap until the whole stadium broke out in applause and cheer.

"Holy shit that was unexpected!"

"That was epic!"

"Man, can't believe that kid managed to punt Endeavor's kid out of bounds."

"I know, right? Not only that, he baited the other to go all out and still won, even if it was by a technicality."

Needless to say, many had their eyes on Katsuki while he was being carried on a stretcher to the infirmary by paramedic-bots.

* * *

Shoto slowly walked out of the arena and into the hallways, only to stop as Endeavor stood in his path.

"'Get out of my way'... Aren't you going to say that?" stated Endeavor with his flaming eyebrows raised before starting to lecture, "You need to control your left side. All you're doing is just letting it out and it's dangerous. You even lost despite using it. But at the very least, you've abandoned that childish tantrum and have begun a path to becoming the perfect 'upgrade' of me!"

Endeavor raised his hand towards Shoto, "After you graduate, come work for me. I'll lead you to the path of the mighty."

'And finally beat All Might!' added Endeavor in his mind.

"There's no way I abandoned anything," replied Shoto dully, causing Endeavor to blink, "After all that's happened, it's not something that can be reversed so easily. It's just... back then, during the fight... for that moment... I forgot about you."

Endeavor gaped in shock at that statement, but whether Shoto noticed that or not remained to be seen. Instead, he went on, "Whether that's a good thing or not... whether it's correct or not... I need some time to think about it."

Shoto walked past Endeavor, pondering about the future, when he heard Endeavor clears his throat.

"That's good and all, but you may want to ponder about your choice fast, most likely after the next round for the finals."

Shoto turned around at those words in confusion. He had lost, hadn't he? So why would he need to ponder about his choice so fast? He wasn't fighting the next round.

"The damage you dealt against that brat can't be easily healed within half an hour, even with Recovery Girl's help," stated Endeavor, "You may have lost the battle, but you can still win this war. U.A's Sports Festival is one of the biggest hi-lights in Japan. To have a final where one side can't fight would tank the ratings. So most likely, they will have you fight against the winner of the other semi-final, which would most likely be this Midoriya Izuku. This is your second chance to show the world what you, my progeny, can do. With both your ice and flames, you can defeat him. So go get yourself to the infirmary and heal up."

Endeavor left, leaving Shoto by himself. Shoto leaned against the wall, taking in that information. It was true that despite the fight, he was in better fighting condition than Katsuki, but that was only because Katsuki had delayed the match to bring out Shoto's full power. Shoto had no doubt that if Katsuki hadn't done so, he wouldn't have sustained as many injuries as he did now. And Shoto did want to fight Izuku, but the goal was slightly different now. It was more to prove himself now. But to earn the fight like this? It left a bad taste in his mouth.

"If it does come to that...," mumbled Shoto before making his decision.

* * *

"Geez, you kids these days," scolded Recovery Girl as she bandaged Katsuki's burns, "So reckless. Now hold still."

 _ **Chuuu**_

Katsuki held back a shudder as he felt Recovery Girls' kiss on his cheek before feeling the soothing sensation of his burns fading away. However, that feeling ended too soon for his liking, and Katsuki noticed that he still had a lot of burns still on him.

"Hey, what gives!?" shouted Katsuki, only to get a whack to the head with a syringe cane.

"No shouting!" lectured Recovery Girl, "I can't heal all your injuries at once, as it would exhaust you to death. I healed all your more serious burns, but you'll have to wait before I can heal your other burns. Not to mention you seriously fractured your wrists. You're running on fumes right now, so you barely have any energy I can use to heal you. Now eat these gummies!"

"Dam old hag," muttered Katsuki as he obediently ate some of the gummies. He did feel exhausted after the kiss, which was saying something as he was somewhat a stamina freak along with Izuku and a few others.

"I'll be good to go later, right?" demanded Katsuki, "I need to go kick Deku's ass."

Recovery Girl sighed as she hopped off her stool, "In my opinion as a medical practitioner... I don't think you'll have enough time to heal up."

"What!? Why? Just heal up my other burns, I can take it!" barked Katsuki "I'm not tired yet! I have enough energy to spare! Just give me some food and a drink and I'll be able to beat the shit out of Deku!"

"You idiot, don't lie," snapped Recovery Girl, jabbing her syringe can into Katsuki's chest, causing him to wince, "I only healed up your second-degree burns and applied some dose onto your wrist! It hasn't even fully healed yet, not to mention your other burns! You chained so many explosions that it caused it to fracture! And I've yet to even go into details about your muscles! Now stay in bed, get some rest, or I'll shove this syringe up a place you don't want to go, and I'm not squeamish to do so! I'll be the judge of whether or not you can participate in the next bout!"

With a huff, Recovery Girl slammed the door shut, leaving Katsuki alone in the room.

"Tch, miserable hag," huffed Katsuki, but obediently obeyed her orders. He could use the nap anyways. He set the alarm for 20 minutes, and if Recovery Girl didn't finish healing him by then, he was busting himself out.

* * *

"Well it took a while, but we got the stage fixed up! Now who's ready for the next fightttt!" screamed Present Mic.

The audience cheered in reply, eager to see the next fight after such an epic fight.

"Alright, let's continue on with the show! He's shown us power, he's shown us skill! He's been number one in all of today's events! From the Hero Course, Izuku Midoriya! Versus! He's got some serious voltage that's he's been bringing out. From the Hero Course, Denki Kaminari!"

Both boys were standing in front of each other, ready to fight.

"So... I can't somehow convince you to just give up?" asked Denki.

"Unless you can somehow use Shinso's quirk, no," chuckled Izuku.

"Yea, thought so," sighed Denki, "Just... yea I have no real chance do I?"

Denki knew that he was going to lose this match for sure. Izuku's rubber body completely neutralized both any lighting attacks he could throw and any punches or kicks would be just as useless. In short, Denki had nothing to help him. Maybe if he had some support gear, he might stand a chance, but he was from the Hero Course, which didn't allow for support gear unless requested and given permission. There was really only one thing to do in his mind.

"Are you ready? Fight!" shouted Present Mic.

Just as Izuku took a step forward, Denki raised his hands up in the air with a proclamation.

"I give up!"

Izuku stumbled into the ground at that statement, though he wasn't the only one to be surprised. Midnight, Present Mic, and quite a few others fell backward in shock at that statement.

"What the hell is this?" shouted Present Mic into his mic despite laying on his back, "The fight just started, and it's already ended with a forfeit?"

"Err Fighter Kaminari has forfeited the round. Izuku Midoriya wins..?" trailed off Midnight, "Kaminari, are you alright? Are you injured?"

"Na, just don't want to fight a fight I'm have no chance of winning," waved off Denki, "I also don't want to be beaten up too badly either. So why not just forfeit and get off scratch-free?"

"I suppose that's one way to look at it," admitted Midnight, "Fighter Midoriya goes on to the finals!"

"Eraser Head, what's with your students?" sighed Present Mic.

Quite a few of the audience members had started to boo at Denki's decision, wanting to see another exciting fight.

"It's not a bad idea," replied Shoto, "Sometimes in fights, if there is no path to victory from charging head-on, a strategic retreat is wise. Of course in a real fight, a hero should always engage the enemy even if there is no chance of victory, but instead, try to distract the villain until reinforcements arrive. In this case, though, Kaminari's reason is sound... except for the getting beaten part. Kamanari, expect heavy training after this."

"Why me?" cried Denki as he left the stage.

"Well... due to the quick match, we will proceed with the finals without break, if that's fine with you Midoriya," announced Midnight.

Izuku nodded, standing back up once more, eager to fight Katsuki.

"Then we move to the finals!" shouted Present Mic, quickly getting himself back up and bringing the hype back, "It's finally the last battle! The best of UA freshmen will be decided right here! The finals! Izuku Midoriya vs. Katsuki Bakugo!"

A minute passed with no Katsuki walking out of the exit, Present Mic sweatdropped.

"Err, will Bakugo-," started Present Mic, only to pause as he put his hand on his earpiece, "Hmmm... ok! I've received word from Recovery Girl that Bakugo is not in any condition to fight! Which is understandable considering his last match. So... what do we do?"

"Just end it here," said Shota dully. Ending the tournament meant he could go home faster. Going home faster meant he could get some precious sleep.

"We can't do that! It would be a disappointing ending after such a radical battle!" pouted Present Mic, though not fully denying Shota's words. There had been times where such events happened in the past.

"Then again, we don't really have much choice, do we?" shrugged Midnight.

It was here that Endeavor's voice intervened.

"How about letting my son fight in the finals?" boomed Endeavor, drawing all of the audience's attention, "It would be a disappointment to end the Sports Festival of U.A. in such a way. Shoto Todoroki has already recovered from his injuries and is ready to do battle. And after such a battle, I believe everyone can expect another one just as grand?"

The audience looked at each other, conversing with each other in quiet whispers.

"Todoroki vs. Midoriya, eh?"

"Well we did see Todoroki pull some epic moves, and so did Midoriya when he fought against that copycat."

"It would epic!"

Soon, the audience began to chant words that Endeavor wanted to hear. They were all calling for a fight with Shoto and Izuku.

"Err, I'm not sure if we can do that, it seems highly improbable," sweatdropped Present Mic before noticing boos heading towards his way, "But we can probably ask Principal Nezu about this!?"

"It's illogical," huffed Shota, who just wanted to be finished with the festival itself.

Midnight had already called Nezu with her headset, waiting on his instructions.

* * *

Nezu, meanwhile, was enjoying the epic battle he was overseeing for the 3rd year students. Mirio Togata had surprised all his classmates excluding his best friends Tamaki Amajiki and Nejire Hado when he crushed last year's first-place winner in the 2nd year students' Sports Festival in the first round of the battle tournament. The said loser had bragged he would easily win, only to be sent out of the ring with his butt sticking up into the air.

'Clearly, he's improved even more drastically after studying with Nighteye,' thought Nezu, 'Mirio only moved into the Heroic Course in his second year, and even then, didn't stand out too much. However, he caught Nighteye's attention, and with all that special cultivation... well it's no surprise that his opponents are no match for him.'

As he was watching the semi-finals with Mirio fighting against Tamaki, he felt his earpiece vibrating.

"Nezu here," murmured Nezu as he carefully kept his attention onto the fight.

"Midnight here, we have a small situation," whispered Midnight before launching the whole explanation to him.

Nezu hummed for a bit while declaring Mirio the winner of the fight.

"Go with the flow I suppose," nodded Nezu while letting the announcer do her job for a while, "But I will be speaking to Endeavor about his... words."

'And squeeze out a sizable donation from him,' Nezu laughed mentally.

* * *

"Alright, going along with popular demand as well as permission from Principle Nezu, Todoroki will be taking Bakugo's place in the finals!" announced Midnight, causing the audience to scream in fervor... except for a few people, counting a certain pair of parents.

"#$%$##$ That's bullshit!" cursed Mitsuki, booing as she did so, "My son was the one who beat his ass! Why does he get to go again!?"

"Well it would draw in more excitement," started Toshinori, though privately agreeing with Mitsuki. He was attempting to explain it from a business point of view.

"Shut it!" barked Mitsuki, causing Toshinori to zip it, "Fucking brat, where are you!? You can't let this match go!"

Soon enough, Shoto was standing on stage once more, facing against Izuku. Shoto frowned as he shrugged his shoulder. He certainly wanted to fight Izuku, but not like this. So there was only one thing to do... and the fact that it would piss off his dad just sweetened the deal.

Izuku didn't like the situation either. He was ready to fight Katsuki, who had rightfully earned his place. He didn't have anything against Shoto, but Katsuki had sacrificed a lot to get his opponent to fight full power. Izuku knew Katsuki would've won if he didn't spend extra time baiting Shoto to use his full power so he could show everyone that even with Shoto's full power, he would still stand victorious.

"Alright, Todoroki vs. Midoriya! Ready... Fi-"

"Hold the fuck up!" barked a voice from one of the exits.

Everyone's head turned towards the exit to see Katsuki walking out of the exit with bandages still wrapped around various parts of his body.

"Who the hell said I was done!? I ain't fucking giving my place to someone who lost to me! I'm the one who's going to kick Deku's ass!"

"Errr, Bakugo seems to be alive and kicking I guess?" blinked Present Mic, looking over to Shota, who merely shrugged, "Midnight, did you get any notice from Recovery Girl that Bakugo was up?"

Midnight shook her head before Recovery Girl's voice could be heard blaring into their mic.

"That stubborn child! I told him he was in no condition to participate! He knows he's running on fumes and needs bed rest! Instead, what does he do? He somehow managed to get an espresso, energy drinks, and whatever ungodly drinks that have caffeine, mixed them together, and drank the whole damn thing! I don't even know how he got those drinks!"

Back at the stands, Eijiro guiltily looked away at the stage. It was he who had brought all stuff for Katsuki. Katsuki had called him to bring all those drinks over. Eijiro thought nothing of it, thinking it was manly that Katsuki was already up. Then he witnessed Katsuki pouring those drinks into another cup, shaking it, and then chugging it without hesitation. Katsuki then proceeded to kick Eijiro out, saying he needed room to change. Without even replying, Eijiro walked back to his seat. Mina had asked him what was up, but Eijiro didn't reply. He didn't exactly know how to describe what he had just done or saw.

"Get your ass off half and half bastard!" barked Katsuki as he stomped up the stairs.

Midnight looked at the three boys in confusion, not sure what to do. Katsuki hadn't been cleared to fight, but he was still standing on the stage, ready to fight. Izuku looked at Katsuki with a small smile on his face. Shoto just stood there with a stoic face, unsure what to do either.

"Well nobody can say this year's Sports Festival for the first year isn't interesting," muttered Present Mic, "Umm... Eraser Head, a little help here?"

"Zzzzzzz...," was the reply.

Katsuki wasn't able to do anything else when he suddenly felt a prick on his neck. He quickly pulled out whatever was stuck in his neck to see a syringe.

"Whhaaaa-" slurred Katsuki before slumping down into the ground.

"I told him that I'd be the one to decide whether he fights or not," muttered Recovery Girl as she appeared out of the exit, walking up to Katsuki before dragging him away. Katsuki was twitching on the ground and somehow grabbing the ground, leaving a trail mark to show just how stubborn he was even when unconscious.

"Well... that happened!" exclaimed Present Mic, "Let's get the show on the road now!"

"Hold up," said Shoto, interrupting Midnight's attempt to start the match, "I would like to say something."

"Alright go ahead," waved Midnight.

"I forfeit," declared Shoto, shocking everyone, "As much as I would like to have another chance to fight and show my skills against a worthy opponent, I do not deserve this chance. I lost to Bakugo fair and square. Not only that, but Bakugo's desire for victory, the desire to fight, Despite his injuries that I inflicted, he still managed to summon the willpower to walk up here to fight another battle. To take his place would be nothing but disgraceful if I accepted. So, therefore, I will not fight."

Shoto turned around and left the stage, causing everyone to fall silent once more.

"Ehhh... well since Todoroki has refused to fight, Bakugo can't fight, and Kaminari already fought Midoriya and lost... I guess the tournament is over! The winner of this year's class one Sports Festival is Izuku Midoriya!" declared Present Mic, stuttering at first before going strong.

The audience looked at each other before starting lightly applause for Izuku. Izuku looked around at the crowd applauding at his apparent victory. Although he had won, it felt like a hollow victory. The real fights he had were the first two rounds. He couldn't blame Denki for forfeiting as anything he did couldn't hurt him, but he really wanted to prove himself in the finals. As his eyes wandered, he managed to lock eyes with Toshinori, as well as his mother who was crying tears of joy again.

Toshinori locked eyes with Izuku, and knew what Izuku wanted. He merely shrugged at Izuku, showing Izuku that despite what he wanted, there wasn't much he could do. Each fighter had their own pride, too. Not to mention Izuku did put an impressive showing in the first two games as well as the first two rounds in the tournament.

Plus, having Inko crushing his hands every time Izuku got hit was no joke, even for him. Though he did admit it felt nice... if the pain hadn't been included.

But in the end, Izuku did show to the world that he was here indeed.

* * *

 _Several minutes later_

All the first-year students were soon standing out in the field once more for the ending ceremony. While reporters were rapidly taking photos.

"All of the first-year events for this year's U.A. Sports Festival has been completed. And now, we will begin with the award ceremony!" announced Midnight.

The audience began to cheer and applaud as fireworks were sent up into the air. Behind Midnight, smoke erupted from the ground as podiums began to rise up. Going from right to left, standing in third place, stood Denki and Shoto, sharing the podium. While Shoto was dully staring ahead, Denki was waving towards the crowd, though his head kept checking the second place winner nervously. In first place stood Izuku Midoriya, looking at the crowd with a smile though his eyes also twitched towards the second-place podium.

In the second place podium, where most of the contestants and audience were looking at due to its unique sight, stood Katsuki Bakugo... heavily chained up to a wall that Cementoss had made while also being muzzled. They could all see him struggling to get out of the lock while attempting to shout curse words.

"Oh geez, he's been struggling ever since he woke up," sweatdropped Eijiro.

"He's like a man-eating fiend," commented Fumikage.

"Hahaha, oh this one is for the record books," cackled Mitsuki while kicking her legs up.

"Mitsuki, come on, it's not that funny," sighed Masaru, though his lips were slightly curling up, "By the way, where did Yagi go?"

"Toshinori said that he had an important call he needed to take," replied Inko, beaming at her son with pride.

Izuku was looking around at the contestants, his eyes lighting up when he found Momo, Ochako, and Itsuka. Yet somehow, Tenya was still missing from the crowd.

'I hope he's alright,' thought Izuku to himself. Tenya had just suddenly left without telling him anything. The only reason he even knew was that Eijiro told him he had left. His mind snapped back to the present when Midnight began to make an announcement.

"Now, we will award the medals! The presentation of the medals, of course, will be presented by this man-!"

" **HAHAHAHAHA**!"

A familiar booming laughter rang throughout the stadium, one that everyone was familiar with. They all quickly looked around before seeing a shadow of All Might standing on top of the stadium, the sunlight slowly illuminating his figure. Then, with a quick dash, All Might jumped off the stadium, flipping in the air while the crowd cheered before executing a perfect landing right in front of the podium.

 **"I have brought the medals here!"**

"-Our very own hero, All Might!"

Silence ensued for a second as the two finished their statements, Midnight's voice overlapping and overpowering All Might's declaration due to the fact she was speaking into a microphone.

"Sorry, I talked over you," apologized Midnight in embarrassment as she clasped her hands together.

The audience quickly began to discuss how lucky the first-year students were for having the number one Hero watching over them.

"Now then, All Might, please present the medals, starting with the third place," said Midnight quickly. All Might nodded as he passed over the medals case to Midnight for her to hold while he presented the medals first to Denki.

 **"Young Denki, congratulations. You certainly have a lot of power with your quirk. However, in order to fight well against different types, especially ones that you seem weak to, you'll have to strengthen not only your quirk, but your body and spirit. Try to think of different ways you can use your quirk," advised All Might while putting the bronze medal over Denki's head and around his neck before giving him a gentle hug.**

"Thanks," grinned Denki, "But man, being third place? Never thought I'd get to here. Think my chances with girls are better now?"

All Might ignored that question and turned to Shoto, presenting the second bronze medal.

 **"Young Todoroki, congratulations. I assume there was a reason why you never used your left side until now against Bakugo?"**

Shoto nodded, "There was a part of me that I despised until now. Now, I realize it's a part of me. Bakugo's speech was tinged with Midoriya's characteristics, no doubt. Bakugo did it to prove himself, while I'm sure Midoriya would have done it to aid me. I'm beginning to understand a little about why you're interested in him. I want to become a Hero like you, but it wouldn't be right for me to be the only one to break away. There's something now that I must settle first before moving on."

All Might nodded in approval, **"The look on your face is completely different from before."**

He then bent down to give Shoto a gentle hug, whispering to his ear, **"I won't ask about the details, but I'm sure you'll be able to do what you need to do. If you need help, you know where to find me."**

"Yes," nodded Shoto as All Might stood back up once more, walking over to the still struggling Katsuki.

 **"Now then, young Bakugo!... This is a bit much isn't it?"** laughed All Might as he took off the muzzle, **"You almost did what you said you would do in your player pledge! You knew you could have defeated Todoroki if you didn't provoke him to use his fire, but you not only aided him, but proved that you could defeat him still! Not only that, but I couldn't help but admire your stubbornness to prove yourself! That tenacity will take you far!"**

All Might looked down and sweatdropped when he saw Katsuki's rage face, the edges of his eyes pointed upwards.

Katsuki barked out in anger, "All Might! I don't accept this! I didn't get to fucking fight Deku! I can't accept second place if I didn't even get the chance to prove myself stronger than Deku, to which I am! That fucking nur-"

His rant was interrupted when All Might quickly placed his hand on top of Katsuki's mouth, **"Shhh.. You don't want to piss off Recovery Girl after what she did last time, do you?"**

Katsuki glared but reluctantly complied as All Might pulled away his hand.

 **"In this world where people are constantly being compared publicly, there are not many who can keep aiming for the top of an unchanging scale. The fact you aim for that without losing any of your passion, is commendable. Keep that up and perhaps tone down the anger, and you'll be one of the top heroes for sure! It was mere unfortunate circumstances that you were unable to heal up fast enough for Recovery Girl to pronounce you capable of fighting. I have no doubt that the next time you two clash that it will be epic. Now then, just accept this medal as a 'wound' as one you won't forget."**

"I don't want it! I want to fight!" growled Katsuki as All Might tried to place the medal over his head. Katsuki leaned back to prevent All Might from placing it over his head, causing All Might to just opt putting the band into his mouth.

 **"If it's any consolation, young Midoriya's actions might put some of that anger to rest,"** whispered All Might as he gave Katsuki a small hug before moving onto Izuku.

 **"Young Midoriya! Congratulations on winning this tournament! Though don't let it go to your head! One must always push themselves to improve, otherwise other can easily catch up."**  
As All Might was about to put the medal around Izuku's neck, Izuku stopped him, placing his hand forward before gesturing him to place it there. Slightly mystified, All Might decided to do so.

Izuku held the medal before turning towards Katsuki, who was still trying to break out of his chains.

"Bakugo," stated Izuku, causing Katsuki to turn his head towards him, "Just like you, I don't really want to accept this medal. I may have won, but I don't feel like I proved myself enough to deserve it. Especially since my last two fights were pretty much 'given' to me. So I'll hold onto this medal for now, but sometime later, we'll duke it out once more to see who truly deserves this medal. You, too, Todoroki. I know it took a lot of effort to forfeit your second chance, especially with all those declarations you made against me. I look forward to fighting to see who will come out on top."

Katsuki couldn't help but give a malicious grin as he stopped struggling, "It's a fucking deal, Deku!"

Shoto couldn't help but smirk in agreement at this statement, too.

Izuku turned back to All Might with an apologetic smile, "Sorry. I don't feel like I lived up to the expectations set for me."

All Might leaned in, giving Izuku a hug before whispering into his ear, " **No. You far surpassed my expectations ever since the beginning of the Sports Festival. Your will, your dedication, and your ability to inspire. The fact that you still remain so humble. I have no regrets in passing One for All to you for sure now. You are everything I envisioned you would be. I have no doubt that you will become a Symbol of Peace after my time fades, a pillar of support. And with your strength, you will inspire others to become pillars of peace. So stand tall, Izuku."**

Izuku had to turn his head away to wipe off a tear from his eyes, smiling back at All Might. This was also one of the first time that All Might used his first name, showing just how much trust and care he had in him.

All Might quickly turned back to the contestants to address them all, **"Well, they were the winners this time! But listen up, anyone here could have ended up in these podiums! It's just as you saw- Competing! Improving each other! And climbing even further! The next generation of Heroes is definitely sprouting! I just have one more thing to say! Everyone, please say it with me! Ready, Go-!"**

Everyone took a deep breath, excited to yell out the phrase that was U.A's school motto.

"PLUS ULTRA!"

 **"Thank you for your hard work!"**

There was an awkward moment of silence before the audience began to boo at All Might for saying the wrong phrase, though all done teasingly. All Might himself stammered out words to defend himself, but it was already done. Soon, the students began to walk back to their respective classrooms.

* * *

"Well, that ended," yawned a hero in a temporary staff room, "Guess we should head back out to help the audience leave in a calm and timely fashion."

The others agreed and were about to walk out when Kamui Wood suddenly blocked the exit with his Quirk, sprouting out a wooden wall.

"Hey, what gives?" asked another.

"Ahem" coughed Death Arms, causing everyone to turn towards him, "I believe we had a little bet about who would win this tournament?"

Silence reigned in for a bit before...

"Really? Come on!"

"That's not fair, he won by default!"

"Yea, my bet had to fight the other top competitor there!"

They complained and complained, but Death Arms and Kamui Woods held firm. A few minutes later, most of them grumbled as they formed a line, each one shoving money into Death Arms hands while Kamui Wood let them go.

"You really milked them didn't you?" said a flabbergasted Mt. Lady as Death Arms whistled, counting the bills in his hand.

"Hey, we told you the kid would go far," grinned Kamui Woods.

"Yep. And here's your share," nodded Death Arms as he passed half of it to Kamui Woods, "Now let's get out there before Nezu gets mad at us."

* * *

 **And done with the Sports Festival! Next chapter will be a bit of a filler, as I won't jump right into the Honsu arc just yet. Rather, it'll be the results of Izuku winning the Sports Festival. You'll all see!**

 **And yes, I know Izuku didn't get to have an epic battle for the championship. I thought about the Katsuki and Shoto fight for a while, too. Alt universe do have different events! But the way Izuku wins the Sports Festival will have an affect in the future, specifically when it comes time for offers. Won't explain it now, you'll have to wait.**

 **Also... trying to think of a hero name for Izuku. I think I have one... but I'm open to suggestions.**

 **Also finally uploaded the KH3 story I've been plotting for a long time. Check it out and enjoy!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello Everyone! Hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

 **Reminder, I have a pat reon, look up azndrgn making fanfic. Donators get perks!**

 **This story has been beta by Ezylrb. Thank them for their help in this.**

 **Small note, I updated ch 1 and 2 to have this little note in the beginning of the chapter.**

 **I'm tired of people accusing me of not following cannon weakness for devil fruit, saying only sea water affects them. Here is a direct script from ODA HIMSELF stating how the water weakness works.**

 **Oda stated in an SBS that Devil Fruit users are susceptible to all types of water, not just seawater.[35] This includes the white sea surrounding Skypiea. He elaborated on this, saying that "moving" water, like rain or waves, does not weaken Devil Fruit users, while standing water does. This was also shown first when Monkey D. Luffy was in the Dance-Powder induced rain and did not feel his power slipping away, and again when on Zou, the seawater that Zunesha used to shower did not affect him despite being seawater as it was "moving" water.[36] However, it should be noted that when Luffy used Mizu Luffy he was not affected in any way by the water he was holding.[37] Furthermore a Devil Fruit user will not be restricted in the water if he or she is not physically touching the water. Sometimes the power of a Devil Fruit involves water, or at least some state of water, like the bubble power of Kalifa or the ice power of Kuzan. In that case, the user will not be weakened by its own state of water but will still be weak against other states of water.**

 **Please note it says ALL WATER, not just sea water. Also Moving water vs. Standing Water.**

 **Enough ranting though, on with the story!**

* * *

"Good work," yawned Shota as the sun was slowly setting on the horizon, "There will be no school tomorrow or the day after."

Each one of them was back into their school uniforms, waiting to be dismissed. Each one of them was tired, some more than others. All of them were excited for what was to happen after, though.

Shota himself was eager for some rest, but he trudged forward, "I'm sure the pro heroes who watched the Sports Festival will want to recruit you, but we'll consolidate everything and announce it when you get back. So rest well and look forward to that."

They all nodded as one as Shota dismissed them. Well almost all of them. Izuku looked over to where Tenya would sit, only to find it empty.

'Just where is he?' thought Izuku as he picked up his backpack.

Soon, he was walking with Momo, Ochako, and Itsuka to the bus station, discussing what the internship process would be like.

"What happened to Iida?" asked Izuku as the bus arrived.

Momo and Ochako shared a glance, knowing just where Tenya and what had happened.

 _Flashback_

"Eh, you're leaving?" asked Momo in surprise.

"But weren't you excited for this?" exclaimed Ochako.

"I'm sorry, I must leave," said Tenya, "My brother was attacked by a villain."

"Your brother, Ingenium?" gasped Momo.

"Is he alright?" asked Ochako worriedly.

"I don't know the details, so I'm going to visit him in the hospital now. I came to find you Yaoyorozu, since you're the class president, to inform you I will be leaving early. I've already notified Aizawa-sensei that I'm leaving."

Momo nodded in understanding, "I understand. I'll let Izuku know right aw-"

"Don't," interrupted Tenya, shocking both Momo and Ochako for a second, "Midoriya is still in the tournament. He needs to focus on doing his best, and telling him now would just be a distraction. I would never forgive myself if he lost while thinking about my situation. Even if he did lose, he wouldn't blame it on anyone but himself. That's the person he is."

"Alright, but afterward I will tell him," agreed Momo, "He's your friend, and he deserves to know the situation from us than some news outlet that will blow out of proportion."

Tenya sighed before nodding, "Fine, but not a minute before! Now I must go."

 _Flashback ends_

"Oh geez," gasped Itsuka in worry, "I hope his brother is ok."

"Iida," mumbled Izuku, fishing out his phone. He quickly texted Tenya, hoping that he was alright and that his brother was alright.

The four of them sat on the bus in silence as their thoughts wandered back to Tenya in worry. Soon enough, they split up, each one heading back to their own home.

* * *

"Free day, huh," mumbled Izuku as he woke up early in the morning as usual. He had celebrated his victory with a private dinner with his mother, who had made his favorite food, katsudon. As soon as he finished showering and laid down on his bed, the exhaustion from the Sports Festival instantly caught up with him, prompting him to fall asleep.

Still, his alarm clock, which he forgot to turn off, began ringing, prompting him to wake up.

"Well, since I'm up, I might as well just do my usual workout," yawned Izuku as he hopped out of bed, changing into his workout clothes. He took a look at his phone and frowned when he saw that Tenya had not replied back. He quickly sent off another message to Tenya.

" _Text me when you're available. I hope your brother is alright"-_ Izuku

With that, Izuku ran towards his usual workout spot at the beach. Upon arriving, he tossed his gym bag to the side before starting to stretch out as usual. Before he finished, Katsuki showed up, tossing his gym bag next to Izuku's. The two began to work out in silence, running in the sand with just the two of them. Momo and Ochako hadn't shown up for the workout, which was understandable as a normal person would usually be exhausted.

It was at the end of their workout, just as the two were packing up when Katsuki broke the silence.

"Oy, Deku. My old hag wants to celebrate us getting top two in the Sports Festival, and wants me to invite you."

"Oh..., is it you that's asking for me to come or is it your mother?" asked Izuku.

"The old bitch of course," snarked Katsuki, "I'd say fuck off, but she probably already invited your mom, and in turn, you. Now that I said something, she can't punish me for not 'inviting' you. Hell I know where she wants to take us, but whatever. She also said that you could bring others as long as they pay for themselves."

"Are you asking anyone else to come?" inquired Izuku curiously.

Katsuki just scoffed and stomped away. Izuku could only chuckle as he packed his gym bag and went back home. Minutes after finishing up breakfast, he went back out to visit Rekai.

"So you're here brat," stated Rekai, sipping her tea as she heard Izuku come in. She had already heard his steps as he climbed up the stairs but chose to stay at her spot instead of coming out to greet him.

"Master Rekai," greeted Izuku with a small bow.

"Heard about the U.A. Sports Festival on the radio, as well as some of the younger students who watched it. Congratulations on winning," commented Rekai, "Not quite the win you were looking for was it?"

Izuku sighed in agreement, "I was hoping to fight Bakugo or Todoroki, as well as Momo and Ochako, but in the end, I didn't get to fight any of them. The only one was against Itsuka and her classmate named Monoma."

"Well, shit happens," shrugged Rekai as she stood up from her seat, walking towards the dojo, "You coming?"

Izuku quickly followed Rekai into the dojo, wondering what she wanted. As soon as they walked to the middle of the dojo, Rekai turned around, and without warning, attacked. Izuku quickly dodged and parried several strikes before hopping back to gain some distance.

"Your reflexes are still good I see," smiled Rekai as she assumed a fighting position, her left open hand raised in front of her while her right hand was bent, hovering above her left elbow.

"Usual rules?" asked Izuku as he raised his arms up, taking a different fighting position.

"Of course," said Rekai as Izuku approached her.

 _One fight later_

Izuku was left laying on the ground, having been thrown into the floor. It didn't matter that he was immune to almost all blunt damage, it has been a hit to his pride. During their spar, Rekai managed to cut through his defense, grabbing him by the cheeks with one hand while also kicking his foot, destroying his balance and controlling his center of gravity before throwing him into the ground, where she quickly mounted him and threw a punch at his face, stopping just near his face before lightly tapping it.

Sure he could've used his rubber powers or One for All, but that would have defeated the purpose of the spar. To brush up his basics, to make sure he wouldn't stagnate and rely on his quirk all the time.

"Not bad, if it comes to just pure strength or even technique, you're ahead of me. You've even taken my footwork to even higher heights then I could. The only thing missing really is experience and tactics," declared Rekai as she hopped off of Izuku

Izuku could only groan as he pushed himself back up.

"Now then... catch!"

Izuku promptly lifted his arms up to catch whatever had been thrown at him. As his hands curled around the object, he looked down to see he had caught a wooden pole. Realizing just what he had caught, he immediately lifted it above his head. Just in time, too, as a wooden blade smacked into it, blocking what would've hit his head.

"Good, now it's time for another training! Plus, you make a great teaching prop for my other students," grinned Rekai.

"Other students?" trailed off Izuku as he took a peek to the side to see a gathering of younger students looking at the fight in awe.

'When did they get there?' thought Izuku before ducking under another strike.

The match ended pretty much how Izuku thought it would end. With him being disarmed, on the ground from being tripped, and the blade edge pointed at his throat.

"You're doing better than before," commented Rekai as she withdrew her sword before turning to the audience, "You brats, I want 10 laps around the track field! Anyone who doesn't finish it by then can expect to be my next teaching assistant for my demonstrations!"

The other students immediately ran out in fear of being a punching bag. Izuku would only laugh weakly as he sat back up, nursing his wounded pride. Despite winning the U.A. Sports Festival, he knew he had a long way to go. These losses would help him keep himself in check. Speaking of the Sports Festival...

"Master? Did you teach Bakugo some of your moves?" asked Izuku curiously.

"Hmm? The loud brat?" replied Rekai, "Not exactly. Instead, he came here mostly to analyze my fighting style, especially my footwork. I was told he even recorded me using the Ghost Perplexing Step for a bit, writing notes like you usually do."

Izuku couldn't help but snicker at that thought as he slowly stood back up once more, knowing Rekai would want another spar. He wasn't wrong when Rekai struck out once more.

* * *

"Hmm, what should we get for lunch?" pondered Ochako as she and Momo were coming back home from the nearest grocery store. The two of them had opted to work out somewhere else instead of the usual spot with Izuku and Katsuki. This was mainly to prevent themselves from confessing to Izuku on the spot. The girls had made a pact with Itsuka and Tsuyu to confess to Izuku together and let him choose. They all agreed that whatever the results, they would all still be good friends. So to avoid temptation of confessing early, Ochako and Momo went to a nearby gym.

"I'm not sure, but I am feeling a little peckish," replied Momo, "Something a bit more filling."

"Just because you can get rid of any extra fat by using your quirk doesn't mean the rest of us can," Ochako pouted lightheartedly. With all their training, they burned through the calories rather fast. Momo could just burn through it faster than them all.

The two of them pondered what to eat before deciding to make some carbonara with the ingredients they bought. It had been Momo's first time actually shopping at a grocery store, and had slightly... splurged on some ingredients in her excitement. As for making the pasta itself... Momo had a 5-star chef that currently worked in the mansion they lived in, and so they would most likely be asking for his help.

"We're home," declared Momo as she opened the mansion's door. Upon opening, both Ochako and Momo noticed four extra pairs of shoes in the front.

"Do we have visitors?" asked Ochako in surprise. Two pairs of the shoes were strangely familiar to her.

"I can't imagine who," blinked Momo, looking at the other two pairs, "They have to be someone familiar, otherwise the maids or butlers wouldn't have let them in."

Then they heard the stomping of footsteps, followed by the sound of bodies hitting the wall with a thud until...

"Ochako!" howled two voices as two figure rapidly approached them, scaring both Ochako and Momo to the point their eyes popped out.

"Mom! Dad!?" shouted Ochako in surprise as she could finally see just who it was, dropping back to her Kansai accent, "Wha- Why're ya here?"

"To see you of course," smiled Ochako's mother, humorously pushing the popped eyeball back into her daughter's eye socket, "And to celebrate with you for reaching the finals."

"Your old man just had to come see his little champion," smiled Ochako's father with a thumbs up.

"Huh? What about work? Did you come by bullet train? But, but-" started Ochako before tearing up.

"Well, mainly to visit you of course, but we do have some work here," Mr. Uraraka humored her daughter before turning to Momo, "We would like to thank you for your words of recommendation to your parents."

"Eh?" blinked Ochako as she turned to Momo.

"I didn't do much," denied Momo with her hands up, "I just merely mentioned your company's name to my parents when they were discussing about constructing a new building as well as repairing some old offices."

"Not to mention you pushed for our company," remarked Mrs. Uraraka, "For that, you have our thanks."

"It was nothing, really!" exclaimed Momo.

"Come on, you girls must be hungry," said Mr. Uraraka as he picked up the dropped groceries, "We can eat together. My wife and I will cook for you."

As the parents began to walk away, Ochako turned to Momo with teary eyes.

"Thank you," whispered Ochako as she hugged Momo, who could only kindly pat Ochako on the back.

"I just took advantage of a situation where both of our families could benefit," smiled Momo.

Ochako smiled back as she pulled back to look Momo in the face before giving a small smirk, "Don't think that'll hold me back from confessing to Deku."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," smirked Momo.

The two began to walk towards the dining hall, where they usually had their meals. It had taken some time for Ochako to get used to eating at such a large room, but Momo insisted that she eat with her there. After all, eating there all by herself made her feel lonely. Her parents would try to come to at least eat dinner with her, but they were always busy.

When they entered the dining hall, it was Momo's turn to be surprised.

"Mother? Father!? What are you two doing here?" asked Momo in shock.

"To see you of course," smiled Mr. Yaoyorozu, "Had to make sure you were eating right."

"Oh hush dear," elbowed Mrs. Yaoyorozu, "He also missed you terribly. With all the projects going on, he had no time to spend time with you. He even missed your entrance ceremony to U.A., as well as your graduation ceremony from middle school. There was no way I would let him miss out celebrating your achievements at the U.A. Sports Festival!"

Momo could only put her hand over her mouth as her eyes began to shine with happiness. It was very rare for her to eat with her family, and this was only lunchtime! Soon enough, the two families were eating lunch together, enjoying the carbonara the chef had made.

"So what made you have time to come?" asked Momo as she sprinkled some Parmesan cheese on her pasta.

"Well, it happened to coincide with the business deal that I'm making with the Uraraka's construction company. I had planned to discuss more details about the building over lunch when Mrs. Uraraka suggested we hold it here so we could spend time with our daughters," explained Mr. Yaoyorozu.

"And before he could say anything else, I said yes and told my husband to accept it or he would be sleeping on the couch for a month," added Mrs. Yaoyorozu, causing the husband to give a sheepish smile.

Momo turned to Mr. Uraraka and politely bowed to him in thanks, to which he waved off.

"Also, I wanted to meet your friend Ochako Uraraka," added Mr. Yaoyorozu, turning to a nervous Ochako, "I wanted to thank you for being my daughter's true friend."

"Eh, it's not a problem," waved Ochako frantically, "She's been really fun to hang around with. I'm sure Momo would've made friends easily upon entering U.A."

"Yet you became her friend before U.A.," stated Mr. Yaoyorozu, "I am well aware that the Yaoyorozu name held much prestige back in my daughter's middle school. Many pursued her in order to get some inside information on my company. And when my daughter's body... matured at a faster rate, quite a few of them pursued her for her body. I am not blind at the attempts to woo my daughter through various means, some of which had their parents attempt to persuade me to convince my daughter to date their son. All of which were met with swift rejection, otherwise I'd really be in trouble from my wife."

Mrs. Yaoyorozu gave her husband a playful swat before continuing, "When my daughter suggested the Uraraka construction company to construct our new building, I was first suspicious that you had convinced my daughter to say that. She, however, was adamant that it was all her own idea, that you had no idea about the suggestion. It showed to us that you truly did not befriend our daughter out of greed or opportunity, but in true friendship."

"Well it was all Deku," blushed Ochako as she tried to hide her face, "He was the link between us."

The Yaoyorozu parents could only laugh before the father continued, "Incidentally, I was impressed with Mr. Uraraka's explanation and procedures of how he would do it. He really emphasizes on safety and proper techniques. Nowadays, most construction companies emphasize how fast they can make a building without even bothering to make sure all safety protocols were followed. Of course, usually, when villains or even heroes cause collateral damage, it's difficult to tell whether the collapse of a building was due to the attack or shoddy workmanship. But we strive to excellence, whether it be our employees or the building we work in. I feel confident in trusting them to lead the construction of the new premises."

Both of Ochako's parents could only blush at the praise Mr. Yaoyorozu was giving them. The two families soon finished lunch and were having tea when both Ochako's and Momo's phone rang. The two of them quickly picked up it up to see it was a group text from Izuku, inviting them to celebrate tomorrow. Both girls smiled and quickly sent a text back saying that they would come. As the girls put away their phones, they looked up to see their parents looking at them with a smirk on their faces.

"Who was that?" asked Mrs. Yaoyorozu with an innocent tone that wouldn't deceive anyone.

"It was just our friend, Izuku," replied Momo, doing her best to portray a poker face.

"Oh my, a first name basis?" asked Mr. Yaoyorozu slyly, "And isn't that the name of the first-year winner of the recent U.A. Sports Festival?"

"Is his last name Deku?" asked Mrs. Uraraka.

"No, it's just a nickname that he lets me call him," mumbled Ochako, trying to stop the rising blush, "He, uh, invited us to go out tomorrow."

"To where? And is it just the three of you?" inquired Mr. Uraraka.

"No! He also invited Itsuka and Iida, and surprisingly Bakugo is coming with. Though Izuku did say it was Bakugo's mother's idea for the party," replied Momo.

The rest of the day for the daughters were spent being interrogated and teased.

* * *

"So... how did this happen?" blinked Izuku as he stood at the Bakugo household, where he saw a bus parked in front of them early in the morning.

"Hell I know, I thought we'd be taking a train or several cars to wherever we're supposed to go," barked Katsuki, "Then somehow spiky ponytail's parents contacted my old hag, and the details went over my head. Still don't know where we're going."

Izuku could only shrug as he got onto the bus, along with the Bakugo family, his mother, and surprisingly Toshinori.

"Aren't you supposed to be busy with hero work?" hissed Izuku as he peeked around to make sure nobody was paying attention to him and Toshinori.

"Nezu and Recovery Girl recommended... or rather forced me to take the day off," flinched Toshinori.

"And the real reason you're here?"

"You're mother invited me."

"... What do you have planned for my mother?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all, I just... wait why am I explaining this to you?"

Their conversation was interrupted when Mitsuki shouted at them to stop hiding and come join them. The bus driver soon drove them towards a specified location where the rest of the people who had been invited would join them. Izuku looked outside and blinked when he saw the size of the party coming with them. Ochako, Itsuka, and Momo were standing there, as expected as he had invited them. Tenya was a no show, which was sad but Izuku understood that Tenya needed time.

The others waiting outside, however, were a surprise. Eijiro was standing there, as he had been 'invited' by Katsuki. Mina invited herself in when Eijiro was invited and dragged Toru with her. Tsuyu had been invited by the other girls, who was standing there with her little siblings. Tsuyu had told them that she could not come as she needed to babysit her siblings. She would've been fine with the other three confessing first, but Momo insisted on her coming and even paid for her siblings' tickets. Tsuyu had to contemplate on that still before deciding ongoing, if not to also join in on the confession train, but to let her little siblings have fun. It wasn't often that they got to come out to play.

Itsuka had also invited some of her friends from 1-B so they could mingle with the other class. However, only Setsuna, Yui, and Reiko had been able to come with them. In addition to the students, both of Ochako's parents had come to help supervise the party. Well supervise was one of their missions. The other mission was to observe this Izuku Midoriya.

"So where are we going?" asked Eijiro in excitement as he poked Katsuki.

"Yea, yea!" cheered Mina and Toru.

"Shut the hell up! I don't know!" barked Katsuki, only to get swatted in the head by Mitsuki, "Damn hag! Don't do that!"

"Don't call me hag you brat!" screeched Mitsuki back, "Show some damn respect to your friends!"

The students were treated to a sight of Mitsuki and Katsuki squabbling over each other for a bit.

"I think I get how Bakugo came to be like this," blinked Itsuka as she stared at the squabble.

"Forget about that, we need to discuss about your situation with Midoriya while everyone is distracted," whispered Setsuna, "Are you planning to confess to him today?"

"If there's a tunnel of love, do it there," suggested Reiko, "It's cheesy and old, but effective."

"Be swift, and if you want him to stay, do something a little more personal," suggested Yui, her facial expressions not changing despite what she was suggesting.

"Yui!" hissed Itsuka in embarrassment, her face going red at her imagination.

"Hey if it works, it works," shrugged Setsuna.

"I am not doing that," coughed Itsuka, "Plus I kinda... made a deal with the other girls?"

"What, you're all going to confess together?" joked Setsuna.

When they heard no reply, they all slowly turned back to Itsuka, who was hiding her face with her enlarged hands.

"You're serious?" asked Reiko in disbelief.

"Are you forming a harem with him?" asked Yui bluntly.

"Wow, that's kinky," giggled Setsuna, "You taking any more applicants? I'm sure Yui wants to join."

Itsuka was left babbling for words before she could properly explain how they would confess before letting Izuku decide which one to date. Though Yui's words couldn't help but echo within her mind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Izuku was sitting next to Tsuyu's siblings, Samidare and Satsuki. Well sitting next to Samidare was more correct. Satsuki was having fun climbing all over Izuku.

"Satsuki, stop climbing over him," lectured Samidare as he gently tried to pry Satsuki off.

"No, it's fine, it doesn't hurt," smiled Izuku as Satsuki managed to get a good grip on his shoulders before climbing up.

"He's so good with kids," smiled Ochako from a few seats away, sitting with Momo and Tsuyu.

"Only shows just how kinds he is as usual," smiled Momo.

"Kero, I still need to thank you for helping me purchase tickets for my siblings," croaked Tsuyu.

"Oh, it's no worries at all," smiled Momo, "We can't have an uneven playing field when it comes time."

The trio began to have a lighthearted discussion when Satsuki asked a question that froze all of them, especially Tsuyu.

"Are you my Onee-san's boyfriend!?" asked Satsuki as she managed to crawl up onto Izuku's shoulder, who was now giving her a piggyback ride.

The mental facilities of all four girls who had a crush on Izuku came to a screeching halt, each one mentally screaming in their mind. Before Izuku could answer that, though, Mitsuki interrupted them all.

"We're here!" declared Mitsuki, pointing out the window.

Everyone quickly looked out the bus windows and gasped when they saw where they were.

Though the time period of chaos when quirks came about, quite a few things stayed eternal despite the changing times. One was Nintendo, who continued to produce Mario games along with other great titles, along with a few other gaming companies.

Another that stood against the test of time was one famous company with its signature mouse icon, with once full circle in the middle and two other circles attached the main circle above it to form its ears.

"Awesome!" cheered Ejiro while Mina and Toru were jumping with joy with their hands clasped together.

"I've never been here before!" shouted Ochako with a huge grin on her face.

"Feh," scoffed Katsuki, but even he was smiling inside.

"Thanks to Yaoyorzu's parents as well as my husband's connections, along with Inko and my job as models for them sometimes, we managed to score some tickets to one of the most famous parks in Japan! Today, we're going to have fun at Tokyo Disneyland!" shouted Mitsuki, "And we're going to have fun, right!"

"Yeaa!" cheered the students as they quickly got off the bus.

* * *

"Whew, just watching them run is tiring," heaved Toshinori as he sat at a bench, watching the teenagers all lining up for a ride.

"A parent's job is always tiring," smiled Inko as she sat next to Toshinori, offering him a cup of tea from the thermos she had packed, "I'm just lucky Izuku was a good boy."

"That he is," murmured Toshinori as he looked around, "I never thought about it, but there are quite a few key differences between this Disneyland and the one in California."

"Oh, you've been to the U.S.?" asked Inko with an interested tone.

"Yea, went to the U.S. For college," nodded Toshinori absentmindedly, "One of my best friends was born in California. He took me to his home state during our break to celebrate."

"And what was his name?" pressed Inko.

"David S... that's not important," coughed Toshinori, clamping down on the information he had almost revealed, "I'm more curious about you. Did you raise Izuku as a single mother all the way?"

"I was married, but I might as well have been a single mother instead of a divorcee," sighed Inko, "My husband was never home much even after we married. I suppose we were foolishly thinking we were in love. After I was pregnant, he moved to another country as his job required him to be there. Now that I think of it, it may have been a way to escape being a father. He rarely came home to the fact that Izuku barely recognized him. It only got worse when Izuku was first diagnosed quirkless. That just became the final straw."

"It must have been difficult," gulped Toshinori, knowing just what it felt like being quirkless. He had been one, after all, before he inherited One for All. He knew the discrimination, the glares, the pressure from being quirkless.

"Still, it was weird how he suddenly developed a rubbery body one day, years after being diagnosed quirkless," remarked Inko.

'Ah, young Midoriya still hasn't told his mother about the Devil Fruit,' thought Toshinori before deciding to change the subject, "So, have you noticed how Izuku seems to constantly seated next to four specific girls on each ride?"

"Yes! And once I'm done with Izuku, he'll be wooing all four of them!" cackled Inko, shocking Toshinori at her sudden change in demeanor, "Then I'll have lots of grandbabies to spoil! I've always wanted to give Izuku a little brother or sister, but some things just weren't meant to be. Momo, Ochako, and Itsuka are a definite, though I am surprised at the new girl. I believe her name is Tsuyu Asui?"

"That is correct," nodded Toshinori, looking over to another side. The younger siblings were busy eating ice cream with Ochako's parents watching over them, smiling as they waved at their only daughter.

"I can feel their pain," sighed Inko as she also looked over at Ochako's parents, "Though maybe not as much as them, there was a period of time when money became very tight. I never had the chance to bring Izuku to amusement parks like this during his childhood. I've heard Ochako's dream of becoming a successful hero so she can give her parents an easier life."

"Mmm," hummed Toshinori. Perhaps he could help out his students a little more. He was a teacher, and a teacher's job is supposed to help his students? Before he could say anything, he heard a disturbance with his sharp ears.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back. Need to use the bathroom," said Toshinori as he excused himself.

Seconds later, a loud crash could be heard by Inko, followed by people screaming in panic.

"Hahaha, fear me!" shouted a villain wearing cat ears with large sharp teeth, "Today, I will bring Disney down to its-."

" **California Smash!"**

Before the villain could even make its debut, he was instantly smashed into the ground by All Might. The hostages the villain had captured were instantly saved by All Might, who quickly put them safely on the ground.

" **No need to worry, because I AM HERE!"** laughed All Might, " **Now I hope you all enjoy your day at one of the happiest places on Earth! I will not linger for long, as I wouldn't want to hinder your time here!"**

Before a flash mob could even form, All Might had already jumped away. Quite a few tried to chase after him, but they soon lost him.

"Ah man, I can't believe we got to see All Might in action like that!" exclaimed Eijiro.

"Kero, don't we see him at school as our teacher?" asked Tsuyu.

"Yea, but not in action like this!" retorted Eijiro.

"He's got a point," nodded Mina.

Inko looked around a little before noticing Toshinori jogging back, looking a little tired.

"What did I miss?" asked Toshinori as he sat back down.

"You just missed All Might in action," chuckled Inko, "You know, that's the second time you missed him. Once during the awards ceremony at the U.A. Sports Festival, and just now."

"Hehehe, strange coincidence, isn't it?" laughed Tohinori while a lot of cold sweat was pouring down his back.

Later, he insisted on riding Splash Mountain, letting the water splash disguise his sweat. The fact that Inko went with him was a nice side bonus. The water really made her clothes cling to her bo... Toshinori physically smashed his face with his own fist to stop that line of thought.

* * *

"Man, today was so fun!" cheered Toru and Setsuna as they sang side by side in the bus that was driving them home.

Eijiro was busy 'dueling' Samidare with the new lightsabers they had built. Tsuyu was taking care of Satsuki, who looked to be on a sugar high. Mina was engaged in a conversation with the other girls. Katsuki was merely looking out the window with a grumpy face as usual, though his look was slightly spoiled with the mouse hat that Mitsuki had stuffed on him. Izuku was gazing at the new hero signature that he had gotten, one that worked along with the park, his quirk being able to summon a giant key.

Mitsuki was busy snuggling with Masaru while Ochako's parents were napping after such a long day. Only Toshinori was actively making sure things were alright, though the sight of Inko snuggling into his arms was rather comforting.

It was already night when the bus was pulling up to the Bakugo household. Due to Mitsuki's insistence, they were invited to dine there too. Only Reiko and Toru had declined, saying that they had dinner plans with family, and so had been dropped off early.

"Come on brats, let's get off the bus!" shouted Mitsuki as she took the first steps off, "We're going to have a delicious dinner, cooked by Inko!"

"Mitsuki, we should just order out after a long day," advised Masaru.

"No, don't worry, I can still cook," smiled Inko as she hopped off the bus, "We already bought the ingredients yesterday."

"We can help out!" volunteered Mrs. Uraraka, with a firm nod from her husband.

"That's great...," started Mitsuki before trailing off, staring at her front door. Or rather, staring at who was standing there.

"You!" growled Mitsuki, "What are you doing here!?"

"Honey, what's wro-," started Masaru before noticing a figure standing at their front door. His eyes suddenly narrowed as his hands began to clench and unclench.

Katsuki noticed his dad's action and was quite frankly a little freaked out. His mother hating or barking at anyone wasn't out of the ordinary. In fact, she usually yelled at anything that annoyed her, including newscasters. His father, on the other hand, was usually a meek soul that let his wife run over him for the most part. There were a few times that his father stood firm on some decisions, though the aftermath ended up with Katsuki investing in earplugs as Mitsuki dragged him into the bedroom with that look in her eyes.

"Mitsuki what's wrong?" asked Inko as she looked around Mitsuki to see why she had stopped.

"Inko, get back into the bus," said Mitsuki with a low tone, trying to push Inko back, but it was too late. Inko had seen just who was standing there.

"Hisashi?"

* * *

"Stop pushing!" hissed Setsuna.

"But we're too curious for our own good!" whined Mina.

"This doesn't concern any of us," barked Katsuki.

"You say that Baku-bro, but why are you here too?" asked Eijiro as he leaned forward.

"Argg, I wish Toru was here, she could just go incognito and listen to the whole thing," huffed Mina.

"I don't think we should be listening to this, Kero," suggested Tsuyu.

"You say that, but we're still here aren't we?" mumbled Ochako.

Momo and Itsuka could only nod in agreement as they had a sound amplifier pointed in a specific direction, both listening to headphones that Momo had created.

"Can't you make more of those for us?" suggested Yui, "Or perhaps make a listening device? I can shrink it even further and Uraraka can toss it over to stick."

The others looked at Momo, who looked down a bit before replying, "Boys, look away."

Eijiro and Katsuki immediately did so as Momo lifted her shirt up to create the item.

* * *

While the students were trying to eavesdrop from the hallway/kitchen, the Urarakas were taking care of Tsuyu's siblings in another room, away from the impending conflict.

Finally, in the living room, Izuku and Inko sat at one side of the table in a coach while Hisashi sat on the other side of the table, facing them. Mitsuki was growling behind Inko, unwilling to let them out of her sight. Masaru was serving tea to both sides while Toshinori merely leaned against a bookshelf, watching the whole thing.

"What do you want?" started Inko with a stare.

"Can't I just come visit my lovely ex-wife and child?" asked Hisashi.

"Yea, like we'd buy that," barked Mitsuki, "You haven't been back in 15 years! I would've preferred to keep that streak up."

"Please, this is a family matter," replied Hisashi with a raised eyebrow.

"This hasn't been a 'family' for years Hisashi," stated Inko with her eyes narrowed, "Mitsuki is more family than you."

Hisashi could only sigh as he sipped on some tea, giving Masaru a compliment on the brewing. One that Masaru chose to ignore.

"I suppose I should go straight to the point," said Hisashi after a minute of silence, "I want Izuku to live with me in England."

"What!?" hissed all the eavesdropper.

"What!?" shouted the adults besides Hisashi.

"No," said Izuku instantly.

"Come on, don't you want to live with your old man?" appealed Hisashi, "I don't know if you the real and full story, but I was in a real hard spot between being able to support you or being able to spend time with you."

Seeing Izuku remaining silent, Hisashi pressed on, "It took me a while, but I now have a stable job in England where I don't have to travel anymore. It's near London, near the city so plenty of stuff for you to do there. It'd be great to see new sights, right? And make new friends!"

"I'm attending U.A.," stated Izuku curtly, "Why would I give up going to one of the best hero schools?"

Hisashi smiled as he pulled out a brochure from his pocket, placing it in front of him. Izuku and Inko couldn't help but raise their eyes as soon as they saw the brochure's title.

"With your grade and your performance at the U.A. Sports Festival, you can easily get into the Chivalrous Order High's Hero Course. I have connections within the school that can expedite the transfer into the hero class there. And if it goes well, you might be able to get into the Knights of the Round Table in your very first year!"

Toshinori couldn't help but clench his fist at that. The school that Hisashi mentioned was a very prestigious academy, possibly on par with U.A. High. And further inside their Hero Course was the Knights of the Round Table, a prestigious order within the Hero Course that extended to all its high school students, regardless of what year they were in. Only a total of 15 Hero Course students out of possibly 150 could be in it. And despite it being the famous 'Round Table', there was a leader of the group. Each member in the order inherited one of the famous knight's names, with the leader of course name Arthur. Toshinori had no doubt that if Izuku went there, he would certainly be inducted into the Knights of the Round Table in his first year, and would grow to inherit the name Arthur within the order. Just being in the order opened up many doors for the said student, with being the leader obviously reaping the most benefit.

"Surely you want to see something new, right? I know I haven't been 'father of the year' material, but I'm more than willing to start up here and now. Will you give me that chance to be your father?"

Izuku remained silent for a bit before responding, "What about mom?"

Hisashi winced at that before responding, "I... errr... well I remarried after the divorce, so it would be awkward for her to come. You'd love your new stepmom, though, she's very sweet. If you want, you can live with me during the school year and live with Inko during the summer and winter breaks!"

Hisashi leaned forward to Izuku, "So what do you say? We can have loads of fun doing father-son outings and stuff!"

Hisashi, smiled, thinking he was very close to hooking Izuku when he was slapped down with Izuku's resounding reply.

"No."

Hisashi's smile instantly faded at that, "Why not? This is a good chance to start over. I know you didn't have many before you went to U.A. High. And even then, you've only been with them for a month or so. Not to mention you were attacked while still in the middle of training, too! You would be in a much safer environment on becoming a hero."

"Several reasons," replied Izuku, "Transferring isn't as easy as you make it, especially across the globe and especially if you're in a Hero Course. I doubt that even with my performance and grades, the moment I transfer to Chivalrous Order High, I'd be placed in the General Ed course so I don't kick out anyone from the Hero Course until the next year. I'm not putting my Hero training on hold for you. Secondly, I have real friends whom I cherish very much and don't fancy leaving them any time soon. Thirdly, I'm the Vice-President for my class, and I can't and won't abandon my responsibilities just to be with you."

"Fourthly, U.A. High is a prestigious school that is just as good as Chivalrous Order High, maybe even higher as it is All Might's alma mater. Not to mention on the staff is All Might himself, the number one hero in Japan, if not the entire world."

Toshinori couldn't help but stand up a little taller at this praise. Sure he was number one in Japan and arguably America, but the whole world? He wasn't too sure if he was, but then again the top heroes of each country didn't seek out other top heroes from other countries just to see who was stronger. Not to mention each government was a bit protective of their top heroes.

"Fifthly, all Hero Course students are most likely busy with their training in both the summer and winter break. Meaning that I wouldn't even be able to visit mom."

"We could-" started Hisashi, only for Izuku to interrupt, "And I doubt U.A. and Chivalrous Order High would work together, despite your 'connections', or so you claim.

"Lastly, and the most important one of them all," snarled Izuku, standing up from his coach now before slamming his hands onto the table, hard, "You never bothered to notice me for 15 years already! No notes, no 'how are you?', not even a happy birthday. You ignored me, and for the most part, you ignored mom. We were doing fine without you, we'll be fine without you!"

"Impudent brat, I am your father and your family!" shouted Hisashi.

"A father is there for his child! A family sticks together!" retorted Izuku, "Something you never did! When the test results came out that I was quirkless when I was four, you abandoned us on the fly! You cheated on mom before the divorce! If you're supposed to be a role model for me, then you're a hell of a bad one!"

"Don't you shout at me, young man," howled an enraged Hisashi, "Maybe if your mom didn't lie about your status, then this wouldn't have happened! Quirkless my ass, you have a quirk now, don't you?"

"Oh, you only came back because I have one?" responded Izuku, "Not because you missed me? Face it, you only want me again because I got first place in the U.A. Sports Festival! You can take your offer, and to take a quote from Bakugo and his mom, SHOVE IT UP YOUR FUCKING ASS!"

"Yea you said it boy!" grinned Mitsuki

"Fuck yea!" echoed Katsuki from the hallway, followed by lots of shushing noises.

"I will not be spoken like that!" demanded Hisashi, "You will obey me, I am your father!"

"News flash, no you're not," shot back Izuku, "You got divorced, remember? You gave up all rights to even be my dad. Don't think I don't know mom sending you a letter stating that my quirk finally appeared!"

Inko gasped at that. She had sent that letter in secret back years ago, a month after Izuku somehow gained a quirk in the second grade. It had been a rather secret and desperate hope for Inko back then that they could become a family again. That hope had been crushed when the letter was returned without it ever been opened. Inko threw the letter away, but Izuku had seen his mother's tears that day without her noticing. Without her noticing, Izuku went threw the trash pile and found the said letter. Flipping it over, he noticed the stamp saying rejected by the recipient, as well as a small scribble.

 _Don't write to me ever again!_

That day, any hope of Hisashi coming back died inside Izuku.

"I know mom sent a letter, and you sent it back without even reading it as well as telling mom never to write to you again!" shouted Izuku, "I'm not going to abandon mom, who's been here and supporting me her whole life, just on some off chance to be with someone who never cared for us! You probably only want the fact you can brag about having a son who won the U.A. Sports Festival at your workplace! So my final answers is NO!"

Hisashi glared at Izuku for a second before whirling to Inko, "This is your fault! If you hadn't lied, none of this would've happened!"

"I did no such thing!" screamed Inko in a scandalous tone, "As Izuku said, I sent you a mail as soon as Izuku got a quirk! You were the one who ignored it!"

Hisashi ignored Inko's logical words, pushing through with his temper, "I bet you cheated on me bitch! Izuku's quirk is nothing even closely related to ours! How many did you sleep with before we married!?"

Hisashi's hand was raised, already coming down to slap Inko as he spouted nonsense. However, he was stopped, but by the most unlikely person he could imagine.

It wasn't Inko, who had her hands up towards her mouth, looking horrified at his words.

It wasn't Izuku, who looked ready to tackle Hisashi for his words.

It wasn't Mitsuki, who had been ready to punch Hisashi for his shit.

It wasn't Katsuki, who had blasted his way forward to attack Hisashi when he insulted Inko, whom when asked would deny everything, he viewed as an auntie.

It wasn't Toshinori, who had been ready to use his most powerful attack to smash Hisashi, giving no crap about revealing his secret identity.

It wasn't any of the eavesdroppers, despite Eijiro shouting how unmanly Hisashi was.

Instead, it was whom Hisashi viewed as the meekest one out of all them, that had punched Hisashi full in the face. Masaru had enough of Hisashi's tirade and punched him. Not only that, Masaru's punch had been a palm strike, and when it made contact onto Hisashi's face and created a bit of friction, his attack exploded.

That attack sent Hisashi flying into the wall, his back crashing rather hard into it. Everybody else froze at the sight of Masaru's face as he breathed heavily, looking very pissed.

"You... asshole!" grunted Masaru, "How dare you accuse Inko of such a thing!? Don't put her down at your level, you cheater!"

"You're the one she's cheating with, isn't she?" spat Hisashi, "That's why you're so protective of her!"

"Like hell he did!" roared Katsuki, eager to pounce at Hisashi if it wasn't for the fact Eijiro, Mina, and Setsuna were holding him back, "He's not a pathetic loser like you! Least Deku didn't inherit your stupidity! Or everything else, really, just your stupid shaggy hair and freckles!"

Izuku didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or not.

* * *

Hisashi growled as he breathed out fire, as per his quirk. Then he grinned as he took a deep breath. If they were going to be like this, then he might show them the price for defying him with a torched house.

Before he could even exhale, something, or someone, grabbed him by the face, covering his mouth completely. Before Hiashi could exhale fire or do anything, the voice cut through him like a sword.

"Don't even think about it."

Hiashi looked down at just who had grabbed him and froze completely. Standing there in front of him while grabbing his face stood Toshinori, glaring at him with his sunken blue eyes. Hiashi didn't understand why he was frozen like this! Toshinori looked like some weak skinny man that a mere breeze of wind could knock him over. Yet not only was he firmly holding his mouth shut, but he also looked so much larger than before. As if towering over him while he was just a small insect. And that figure just kept getting bigger and bigger the longer he stared into Toshinori's eyes.

'Is this a quirk?' thought Hisashi for a second before that thought was mercilessly pushed away as another emotion took over.

Fear

Hisashi knew then and there that this man wasn't someone he could mess with. Someone he could never mess with, past, present, or future. Something about this man screamed power! Hisashi had no idea who Toshinori was, and had no desire to find out any more. It was time to cut his losses now!

"Now then, you're going to leave this house, you're going to leave Japan and go back home to where you live now. You will no longer threaten anyone here anymore, and continue living your life as you did before you came here. Blink once if you understand," said Toshinori calmly.

Hisashi whimpered as he blinked once as ordered, and tried his best not to blink again until told to.

"Good. Now I'm going to let you go now. If your next move is anything but heading out of the door, we will have problems," ordered Toshinori as he dropped Hisashi to the floor.

Hisashi sat there for a good ten seconds before Toshinori barked at him, "Move!"

Hiashi scrambled out of the door, never looking back in fear that Toshinori would change his mind. A few seconds later, the screeching of tires could be heard leaving that Bakugo household.

"Nice job man," praised Mitsuki, slapping Toshinori on the back, "Though I wish you'd let me smack him around a bit before you kicked him out!"

Toshinori stumbled for a second before using the momentum to walk towards Inko.

"Are you alright?" asked Toshinori, looking over at Inko, who was currently being supported by Izuku.

Inko looked up at Toshinori, her eyes hollowed over for a bit before turning warm at the sight of Toshinori.

"I'm fine, thank you for stopping him," whispered Inko as she relaxed back onto the couch, "He was about to use his quirk, consequences be damned. I can tell after being with him for so long. Sorry Mitsuki, but I don't think I can cook in the state I'm in right now."

"No problem, we'll just call for a sushi platter or pizza or something," shrugged Mitsuki.

"Allow me to pay for it," insisted Toshinori, grabbing his wallet out, "Get whatever you want."

"We'll do just that then," smiled Masaru as he took the wallet before Mitsuki could snatch it and order whatever it is she wanted, "You three should stay here. Inko, Izuku, if you want, you can stay with us tonight. Izuku can share a room with Katsuki."

"Like hell I am!" shouted Katsuki, only to be smacked in the head by Mitsuki.

"Damn brat, be more respectful!" shouted Mitsuki.

"Ya damn hag!" roared Katsuki, causing the two to squabble once more.

"Thank you for the offer, but we should be alright," thanked Inko before hooking her arm around Toshinori, "But if Toshi-chan stays with us for the night, we should be fine, right?"

"Ehh.. Ummm... Yea, I can definitely stay the night!" stated Toshinori in a nervous tone.

Izuku gave Toshinori a strange look before changing it into a face of relief. If the number one hero slept at his place, then there was no doubt that they would be safe. Of course, he would make sure they were sleeping in a separate room, at the very least.

* * *

"I guess we're going to have to push that confession to a later date," sighed Itsuka as the four girls managed to find a private place to talk within the Bakugo household.

"Kero, it would be difficult to do so after such a confrontation," nodded Tsuyu.

"Man, it stinks how Deku's dad ruined our chance," pouted Ochako.

"Regardless, we should attempt our endeavor at another time," advised Momo, "Perhaps after the internship?"

"Guess its the only way," frowned Itsuka, "Doing it during the internship would be too distracting for all of us. But we have to do it afterward for sure. I'm not sure I can hold it in any longer than that."

The four girls nodded as one before quickly rejoining the party. Mitsuki had managed to whip up some curry with the help of Ochako's parents and surprisingly Katsuki, who showed them all his knife skills. Masasru went ahead and ordered a sushi platter as a side to help supplement the dinner. Soon enough, they were heading back to their respective homes.

* * *

"Geez, haven't felt that feeling for a long time," chuckled Toshinori as he bade Izuku a good night, who immediately fell asleep upon hitting the bed, but not before making sure that he wouldn't be doing anything with Inko. It was pretty heart-warming, to be honest, after what had happened. He couldn't blame Izuku for not trusting anyone with his mom, not after that scumbag.

As Toshinori went into the kitchen to get something to drink before turning to bed at the coach that they were letting him sleep on, he noticed a light coming from the dining room. Curious about just what Inko was doing, he took a peek. Then he quickly reeled his head back behind the wall, quickly trying to control the blood flow rushing to his face. Coughing into his fist, Toshinori slowly walked back into the living room.

Sitting on a chair with a wine glass of red wine sat Inko, who was swirling it around while looking down at some photos scattered on the table. She took a sip, finishing up her wine before using her quirk to pull a bottle of wine sitting away from her, pouring another generous amount into the wine glass before putting it back down. Toshinori could tell she had quite a bit already by the healthy flush she had on her skin. If it was just that, then Toshinori would've been fine.

No, it was what was mixed with that. For you see, Inko was wearing a green silk negligee that emphasized her curves. The style itself was pretty conservative, covering up to her mid-thigh with only a small slit of her cleavage revealed. However, the contrast between her flushed skin and silk green nightwear enhanced her beauty, causing Toshinori to gaze at her beauty before controlling himself.

"I think you might have too much Mi-" started Toshinori, only for Inko to give him a small glare, "I mean, Inko."

Inko relaxed as she took another sip of wine, "I don't know. I feel fine."

"What are you looking at?" asked Toshinori curiously as he took a seat, shifting the subject of drinking away for now.

He looked down to see various photos of Izuku and Inko together across all ages. He could even spot a few with him in it, together with the family. As his eyes trailed down the years of photos, he noticed something all in common. There were no photos of Hisashi with Izuku at all. It was rather disturbing to see, to be honest. All these photos, and no sight of Hisashi playing with Izuku, or even holding him. Even the hospital photo that Toshinori noticed only had Inko holding onto a newborn Izuku. He first thought was perhaps that Hisashi had been the one holding the camera, only to notice a mirror to the side of the hospital bed, reflecting on just who was holding the photo. A careful squint showed it had been a female nurse taking the photo.

"It's funny," stated Inko as her eyes stopped on one photo, "When we got married, we swore we would be together forever. Funny how such a promise can be easily broken."

Toshinori looked over to see a wedding photo of her and Hisashi, both smiling at the camera. Yet in Toshinori's eyes, there was something lurking behind Hisashi's eyes.

"I'm not sure when we started to drift apart," mused Inko as she took another sip of her wine, "Maybe he got cold feet? Or he was tired of me when I got pregnant? Before I got pregnant? Or perhaps he found some other woman during, or even before our marriage, willing to be his mistress? It would explain why he was so willing to work out of the country despite the strain it would put on our marriage."

Inko sighed as she took another photo, this one with her and Izuku.

"The only good thing that came out of this marriage was my son Izuku. When he was born, I always held hope that someday, Hisashi would come home. Even when we divorced, I still held hope that he would come back. Even with that letter, I still held on to some sort of hope. I never dated anyone in that hope. But today, that hope has finally died. And yet, I'm not sad. Instead... I feel... free. That I can finally move on from him. Does that make me a bad woman? A shallow woman? And am I that undesirable?"

Before Inko could do anything or say anything, she found her head pressed into Toshinori's chest, his arm wrapped firmly around her.

"You are beautiful," whispered Toshinori, "Your ex-husband failed to see what beauty you have both inside and outside. You are not shallow, nor bad. You are, as you said, free. No longer beholden by the expectations of someone you no longer have to worry about."

Inko could only smile as she pressed her head in, slowly inhaling Toshinori's scent. It felt warm, safe, and powerful. The two of them remained in that position for several minutes before...

"We should get some sleep," advised Toshinori as he reluctantly withdrew his arms, "I have to get up early tomorrow."

Inko nodded as she stood up, only to almost fall due to her legs not coordinating well with her body.

"I seemed to have drunk a little too much," blushed Inko as Toshinori quickly helped her up, "Can you carry me to my bed?"

Toshinori obliged, carrying Inko bridal style to her bedroom and gently laying her down. As he helped tuck her in, Inko waived Toshinori closer, as if wanting to whisper something to his ear. Toshinori leaned forward, only for Inko to suddenly lean up and give him a quick kiss to his lips.

"Good night," smiled Inko as she fell back on her pillow.

Toshinori could only stare in shock before walking away with a smile on his face, both his way of walking and his facial expression lopsided.

* * *

 **And done! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's more of a slice of life this time. Figured I'd slow things down a little before jumping into the Honsu Arc.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello Everyone! Hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

 **Reminder, I have a pat reon, look up azndrgn making fanfic. Donators get perks!**

 **This story has been beta by Ezylrb. Thanks as usual.**

 **Anyways, finally thought up a hero name for Izuku!**

* * *

"Haa, back to school," sighed Ochako.

Izuku, Ochako, and Momo were riding the train to get to U.A., their little vacation already over. Katsuki was sitting a bit further from them, shaking his leg as he sat down on a seat he had found. They had been unable to really do any morning training as it had been raining all morning.

"I for one, am excited to see what internships we are offered," smiled Momo.

"Yea, it'll be fun to see first-hand how a hero works in his/her workplace," cheered Izuku.

The trio had just started to talk when they heard a voice.

"Hey, miss! Hey!"

Ochako felt someone tap her shoulder and promptly turned around to see what was going on.

"You're Uraraka from Hero Course 1-A, right? Good job with your fight at the Sports Festival!" cheered a middle-aged man with a thumbs up.

That in turn, caused many to immediately turn towards them.

"Whoa, it's really her!"

"Isn't that Yaoyorozu from 1-A, too!"

"You two were in the best 8!"

"So cool!"

"They're so hot!"

Izuku found himself being shoved away from Momo and Ochako as people began to crowd the two girls. Chuckling at Ochako's flustered face as well as Momo's light blush, he turned to see people crowding around Katsuki. He almost laughed loudly as soon as he saw Katsuki's face, which was torn between pride and anger.

Though it did beg the question that if Ochako and Momo had been recognized... why wasn't he? Izuku shelved that thought away, thinking that it was because the two were girls, therefore they attracted a bit more of the fan base.

* * *

Soon enough, they were all walking through the rain with their umbrellas out, joined by Itsuka, Yui, and Setsuna.

"I hope Iida is alright," sighed Izuku as soon as they caught sight of the school.

"Good morning everyone!"

They all turned around to see Tenya wearing a poncho and rain boots, running past them all.

"Why are you all walking so slowly!? You're going to be late!" shouted Tenya.

"Late? We still got 5 minutes!" yelled Setsuna.

"Too early," yawned Yui, a bit tired due to the rain.

Still, at his words, all of them started to jog, if not only to catch up with Tenya.

"U.A. students should always arrive ten minutes early!" fired back Tenya.

"Well, he's not wrong," nodded Momo, "Especially after our two days off. Who knows what will happen in class. Especially us student class presidents might have to help out."

"Fair enough. C'mon Tokage, let's go!" said Itsuka.

Soon enough, they had made it into the school and were placing their umbrellas down and their shoes into the shoe lockers. It was at this time, Izuku decided to ask.

"Iida, are you-"

"If it's about my brother, there is no need to worry," interrupted Tenya as he took off his poncho, "I apologize for worrying you needlessly. I was unable to answer my phone for a while, thus unable to reply to the texts you sent. Instead, I should apologize for not congratulating you on your victory at the Sports Festival."

With that, Tenya walked off to class, leaving Izuku and the others to shake off the water from their umbrella. As Tenya walked away, Izuku couldn't help but gaze at Tenya's back with concern written on his face.

Shortly, they were all in their respective classes, each one of them eagerly discussing the aftermath of the U.A. Sports Festival and the attention they attracted. Izuku himself was talking with Momo and Kyoka when Shoto suddenly tapped his shoulders, grabbing his attention.

"Midoriya, it may not be much, but I apologize for what my shitty father said yesterday in front of live television," apologized Shoto, confusing Izuku and Momo.

"Say what?" blinked Izuku, "What did Endeavor say?"

"You mean you don't know?" piped in Kyoka, "It was some pretty mean stuff."

"Yea, how do you not know?" asked Mineta, as he sat behind Izuku.

"I was at Tokyo Disneyland with a few others," replied Izuku, jerking his head towards Momo and Katsuki, "After that, some... stuff came up the occupied most if not all of our time."

Before anyone could even tell Izuku about anything, the door slid open. Immediately, they all took their seats.

"Morning," grunted Shota as he walked in.

"Good morning!" greeted the students in unison.

"Gero? Aizawa-sensei, your bandages are gone," noted Tsuyu with a smile, "I'm glad." Having had a first-hand view of the damages the Nomu had inflicted upon him, it certainly was a relief to see him all healed up... except for the prominent scar under his right eye. Kyoko, Denki, and Mineta nodded in agreement, having also seen the damages.

"The old lady went overboard with her treatment," huffed Shota as he scratched his face, "More importantly, we're having a special hero informatics class today with 1-B, so we'll be meeting up in a larger classroom. Meet up at 1-S in 5 minutes. Grab your bags."

With that, Shota waltzed out of the classroom. It took about two seconds for the students to process this before quickly grabbing their backpacks and speed walking to 1-S, a special classroom meant to hold at least three classes at once.

Class 1-A soon met up with 1-B and Hitoshi at the entrance of the classroom, and hastily entered, grabbing seats wherever they could.

"Is it a quiz? I hope it's not," whispered Denki to Hanta.

"That'd be so cruel to do after our break," whimpered Mina to Eijiro.

"If its related to hero laws and stuff, I'm screwed," whimpered Eijiro back.

"Please don't let it be something serious," Kosei hissed to Neito.

"Maybe one of us will lose our position as a student in the Hero Course," suggested Yui bluntly.

"No way that could be it," hissed Setsuna, though not with much confidence.

Yuga could only sink down in his seat, hoping it wasn't him. He had gotten last place within all the Hero Course students.

It didn't take long for Vlad and Shota to enter.

"Code names," started Shota.

"Today is the day you'll be coming up with your hero names," announced Vlad.

That stirred most of the students up in a frenzy of excitement for one second before Shota's eyes flashed red, his hair rising as they flashed, activating his quirk while intimidating all the students to quickly calm down.

"This is related to the pro hero drafts that Sekijiro-sensei and I mentioned the other day," continued Shota as his hair came back down, "The drafts begin in earnest in the second and third years after students have gained experience and can become immediate assets to the pros."

"In other words," continued Vlad, "For them to extend offers to first years like you all reveals that they're interested in your future potential. But be careful, these offers are often canceled or are retracted if interests die down before graduation. So you can't stagnate."

"That means we'll have to prove ourselves once we get picked," chimed in Toru.

"That's right, and here are the totals for those with offers," nodded Shota as he pushed a remote he had been hiding. Vlad did the same thing, pointing to another projector.

Side by side, the offers for each class and its students were projected onto the blackboard. However, there was a stark difference in the amount offered to 1-A. The first one and the highest amount of offer alone was 5123 for 1-A while 1-B's highest was only 234. Curiously, the names were not listed on who had what offers.

"It's usually more spread out among all the students, but as you can see, 1-A took more than usual this year, especially the top two," pointed out Shota.

Murmuring immediately broke out between the students at such a skewed scaling.

"Clearly they are blind to see the majesty of 1-B, taking into all that flashiness," pouted Monoma.

"Hey wait, where are their names?" asked Pony.

The other students blinked as they noticed that there were indeed no names on the offers.

"Usually, we would have just done this in your homeroom class without mixing the classes, but this is a special case," explained Vlad "Not only will you be doing your hero names and looking at offers, but it was decided that we cover a bit more about the topic of media. We usually don't go over this subject until later in the year, but a certain interview forced our hand."

"Please raise your hand if you saw the live interview with Endeavor last night," groaned Shota with a bored tone. One of the reasons why he became an underground hero was so he didn't have to deal with the media.

Roughly half the students raised their hands in response. The other half that hadn't seen were those that went to Tokyo Disneyland with Izuku, Tenya as he was more preoccupied with his brother's conditions, and a few others with other business.

"I'm guessing the other half did not watch it due to extenuating circumstances?" asked Vlad, "Well we'll reveal the names and then explain more about the results."

* * *

 _Staff room_

Meanwhile, Toshinori was whistling as he sat down, opening up the computer on his desk. His mind couldn't help but wander off back to Inko and that kiss. His face gave off a goofy expression once more as his computer finished booting up before quickly navigating through it, pulling up the internship list.

"I wonder how many offers young Midoriya has," mused Toshinori, "I bet he has a thousand, no more than that, two thousand, no probably over five thousand! I don't need to worry about him not getting any offers! Now let's see... young Midoriya, young Midoriya... there it is!"

Toshinori blinked as his eyes traced across Izuku's name to the number of internships offered. He rubbed his eyes again to make sure he was looking at it right before using his finger to make sure his eyes were correctly tracking Izuku's name to the number of offers.

"All Might, are you alright?" asked Cementoss as he noticed Toshinori's blank expression.

"Ah, Cementoss, perhaps you can help me with this," smiled Toshinori as he leaned back, "Tell me, is this perhaps a shortened abbreviation for the amount of offers given to this student so as to save ink and space?"

"Ah no, that's the actual amount," sweatdropped Cementoss.

"What? But... How?" asked Toshinori, flabbergasted.

"You didn't see yesterday's interview with Endeavor?" asked Cementoss as he quickly navigated through Toshinori's computer, pulling up a browser and quickly typing in the video's name, "Here, watch this and you'll understand the results... however idiotic it is."

* * *

 _Back to class_

When the names popped up, most students began scanning the list for their own names.

"Those pros don't know a good thing when they see one," huffed Yuga when he saw his own name absent from the list.

"Midoriya, Midoriya," muttered Izuku as he trailed down the list before finding his name. His jaws dropped at what he had been offered. Quite a few others also looked shocked at the results.

"As you can see, the results are rather surprising considering the aftermath of the Sports Festival, but as you can see, the media plays a heavy role within the hero society," explained Shota, pointing to the results for 1-A.

 _ **Katsuki Bakugo- 5,123**_

 _ **Shoto Todoroki- 4,824**_

 _ **Momo Yaoyorozu- 637**_

 _ **Ochako Uraraka- 601**_

 _ **Tenya Iida- 354**_

 _ **Mina Ashido- 150**_

 _ **Eijiro Kirishima- 95**_

 _ **Denki Kaminari- 55**_

 _ **Midoriya Izuku- 10**_

 _ **Hanta Sero- 1**_

"Sensei! Although I am glad to see I have offers, I must ask how is it that Midoriya, who won the Sports Festival, received so little offers? Was there a mistake in the system? A crash perhaps at the volume of offers that he should've received?" asked Tenya.

"No, Midoriya only received ten offers despite his victory," replied Vlad, "This is why we're tying in the media topic with the results."

"I hope you haven't started explaining without me!~" chimed in Midnight, suddenly opening the door.

Hanta, Denki, Mineta, and Kosei couldn't help but grin at just who was walking in, flaunting her hips and chest as she seductively walked in the class.

"I'm here not only to help choose your hero names but to also explain you the effects of media onto your hero lives," smirked Midnight, "As I, being the one with the most experience with the media in U.A. as well as being the head of communications, can help explain all this. Now if you see here..."

Midnight pointed her remote at the wall, changing the screen so only Izuku's name was shown, "This is after Endeavor's interview. And this is before that."

Izuku's offer went from 5 to 7,324 in one go.

"Gah, what the hell is that difference? Are there really that many hero agencies in all of Japan?" asked Minoru.

"Some of those offers actually came from out of the country," supplied Vlad, "Not many, but a few."

"And so, how did this offer get reduced so fast? Well, let's watch the video. For those who already watched it, just remain silent for the others," instructed Midnight as she pulled up the relevant video.

Shota himself had already gone to sleep.

* * *

 _Interview video_

"Hello, and welcome to Hero Live Time. Today's topic is all about the U.A Sports Festival! We're going to start off with the first-year students. I'm your host, Shinobu Kumiko! The fights, especially the tournament, was really hot! And speaking of hot, we invited a hero into the studio to discuss more about this! Please welcome the number two hero in Japan, Endeavor!"

A rain of applause poured out as the camera panned over to Endeavor walking into the studio, taking a seat near Shinobu.

"Thank you for coming. We were really surprised when you accepted our guest invitation to our show," said Shinobu.

"It's a pleasure to be here," replied Endeavor.

The truth was, the studio hadn't actually sent an invitation to Endeavor, but rather he had more or less forced himself into the time slot. Of course, the studio wasn't going to refuse the request of the number 2 hero, as it would increase their ratings.

"Now then, tell us, what do you think of the quality of U.A's hero students today?"

The conversation went back and forth a bit, with Endeavor giving more neutral answers and so forth. Soon, the topic had reached towards what Endeavor had specifically wanted to address upon.

"So, tell us, what do you think about the ending of the tournament? Your son was given a chance to compete again even after losing by a ring out, but he refused. How do you feel about that?"

"My son was merely showing humility and honor, something a hero should have," stated Endeavor, "If given the chance though, he would have defeated this Izuku Midoriya."

"So you feel like the current winner of the Sports Festival for the first year doesn't deserve the spot?"

"I am refusing to acknowledge him as the winner as he won by lucky circumstances. If he had fought in the west block where all the real fighters were, where my son was, he wouldn't have made it to the finals. If he fought any of those competitors there, he might not even have a chance to fight my son."

"Interesting theory, but what about when he destroyed the giant robot in the first round, and the speed he showed in the second round?"

"Just because he has brute strength and speed does not make him the strongest automatically. I have dealt with villains who were 'stronger' than me in muscles or faster than me, but I easily dealt with them. Midoriya is the same. My son would have instantly frozen him. With his body encased in ice, there would be no contest."

"And the other fighters? Like the second-place winner, Katsuki Bakugo, who had to be chained up during the award ceremony."

"Most likely merely upset that he could not further prove his strength, which is understandable. I wouldn't acknowledge losing to the first place winner just because I had fought someone stronger than him. And he won only by mere technicality, but that unyielding spirit is certainly admirable."

"And what about the East side? There were certainly some talented fights. Like Midoriya's first opponent, Nieto Monoma, who copied a rather powerful fire quirk. In fact... it almost seemed like it was yours."

"Whether he did so or not isn't the question. It's rather if he could use it correctly. Despite all his attacks, if the copycat did copy mine, he only used a very small fraction of my true power. Any higher, and Midoriya would have been knocked out of the tournament by ring out, surrender, or being burned to unconsciousness. And then his later matches were disgraceful and full of trickery. He 'won' his next match by forcing his opponent to step out of the ring earlier than he landed. His opponent after that forfeited due to not wanting to be hurt. Then his final match was also won by default."

"I see... if you put it that way I suppose it does make sense."

The rest of the conversation began to drift off into the other years.

* * *

Midnight stopped the video, snapping her whip into the ground to grab everyone's attention once more.

"And there you have it. One of the top ten heroes made it sound like Midoriya didn't rightfully earn his spot, and not only that, made it a point to show everyone that he wasn't sending an offer to him. A few more agencies pulled back their offers from that interview *cough forced by Endeavor cough*, and soon, everyone was pulling their offers back. Though I hope nobody here thinks the same as Endeavor does."

Most of the students shook their heads in agreement with Midnight. They had seen Izuku deal with the Nomu, and knew Endeavor was literally blowing a lot of hot air. Monoma did try to raise his hands to disagree with Midnight, only to get his seat kicked by Hitoshi.

"And so, as a result of his opinion, a lot more students who fought on the West side of the tournament bracket received more offers than anyone from the East side. But this topic is a perfect example of how your words can be construed by the public and other heroes when you're being interviewed."

"And Monoma, before you think of any of your insults, need I remind you just how many offers you got?" added Vlad.

Monoma could only sink into his chair and sulk at that. Peeking back at the board, he had received 0 offers. The one who had received the most offers in their class was Itsuka, who despite being on the East side of the tournament bracket, got past 200 offers.

"Keeping these results in mind, whether you were requested or not, you will all be participating in internships with Pros," revealed Midnight, "Thus is why we will be working on your Hero names! And Midoriya, don't worry about the offers. It just means that those who sent it see your true potential and aren't easily swayed by some big shot's words. I'm hoping you'll take my offer."

Midnight gave Izuku a seductive look while licking her lips, causing many rebellions to arise in most of the teenager's pants.

"Hero names used by students tend to be recognized by society, and most end up becoming their Professional Hero names," explained Midnight, cutting back to the topic.

"Though there are chances to change the name after this," added Vlad, "For instance, I originally went with Blood man, but changed it to Vlad King later on. Nonetheless, do take this lesson seriously."

Portable whiteboards and erasable markers were passed out amongst the class. A few minutes in, Midnight went ahead and announced that they would be presenting their hero names to each other. Quite a few of them became nervous at the thought of presenting to the whole class. Before anyone could even be called, Yuga confidently stood up, walking up to the front to present his name.

"Here I go," breathed in Yuga, "Shining Hero: _I can not stop twinkling!_ Which means, you can't stop my sparkles!"

'It's a sentence!?' thought the majority of the class.

"It'll be easier if you take out the 'I' and use the contraction form of can not just can't," advised Midnight as she edited the hero name.

"You're right, mademoiselle," smiled Yuga.

'Wait, that's okay?' thought the majority once more.

"Then allow me to present mine next," volunteered Ibara, taking Yuga's spot, "The Gentle Heroine: Maria."

"Oooh, sounds like a nice name to inspire hope!" smiled Midnight, "Let's keep going!"

Names flashed by as students began presenting their own names. A few names, like Alien Queen from Mina, King Explosion Murder from Katsuki, and Rip and Tear from Togaru were promptly rejected due to copyright infringement or from sounding too violent. Others like Uraravity from Ochako, Creati from Momo, and Battle Fist from Kendo were promptly accepted. A few needed adjustments, like Yui's original hero name as she had gone with Size Hero: Size Matters. Midnight had to explain that while the name wasn't too offensive, it could be easily misconstrued by everyone, thus changing the name from Size Matters to Rule.

"All right, choosing hero names is going more smoothly than I thought it would! All that's left is Bakugo and Togaru, who need to rethink theirs, Iida, Tsunotori, and Midoriya," announced Midnight as she looked around the room. Even Shinso had the chance to present his name, Catechize, though he wasn't sure why he needed to present.

'What should I do for my hero name?' mused Izuku as he spun his marker.

While he had been partly paying attention to his fellow students presenting their hero names, he had been thinking about his own. Izuku closed his eyes, his mind flashing back to an old memory when he was presenting his hero name to his mom. It had been rather embarrassing as each and every single one of them had been some sort of homage to All Might, even straight out using the name and tacking something on the end.

'While I'd like to do some sort of homage to All Might for training me as Kirishima did, I also owe Rekai a lot for teaching me,' mumbled Izuku as he began to write something, only to erase it while Pony went up to present her name, using her first name as her Hero name.

'So what to use?' hummed Izuku, thinking also about One for All and the devil fruit inside him.

 _Will of D_

Izuku snapped his head around, trying to find out who had just said that. It was at this time Monoma had been ready to fire a spitball at the back of Izuku's head when Izuku turned his around. Being made of rubber, Izuku didn't bother turning his body, just his head and neck, resulting in him looking backward with his torso still forward, like an owl.

The sight of that freaked Monoma out as he quickly put down his spitball, sitting up straight and looking away from Izuku.

'What was that!?' thought Izuku as he rotated his head back again, looking down at his whiteboard, 'For some reason, those words resounded heavily within me. But I've never heard of this Will of D before. And yet... they sound familiar. But how? D... D... that gives me an idea.'

Izuku's gaze flashed over to Ochako for a second, giving a small smile to himself as he began writing something down.

Meanwhile, Tenya was looking down at his own board, hesitating on the name that came in mind. Back at the hospital, his brother confessed that he would most likely no longer be able to carry the name of Ingenium as a hero. It had been heartbreaking for Tenya to see his own brother like this. His brother was supposed to have a bright future, leading and teaching sidekicks to grow, to inspire everyone! Only for that future to be ruthlessly cut down by the damn villain named Stain.

"That's why... If you're up for it... will you carry this name for me?" whispered the former Ingenium, now just merely Tensei Iida.

'I... I... I am still... I'm unworthy of such a name as of now,' growled Tenya in his mind as he erased his first words, opting to use his name instead. Shaking his head, he went up to present it, trying to put on a smile to disguise his face.

Soon enough it was down to two students, Izuku and Katsuki. Katsuki went up once more with a new name change.

"Lord Explosion Murder!" shouted Katsuki in anger.

"What part of the word 'Don't put murder' in your hero name did you not understand?" asked Vlad, mystified at the boy's stubborn attempt to put in murder in the hero name.

"Midoriya, are you ready?" asked Midnight as Katsuki sat back down once more in a huff.

"Yea, I think I got one," nodded Izuku as he walked up to the front. Taking a deep breath, he turned his whiteboard around.

 _Izuku "_ _ **D**.eku" Midoriya_

"Eh, you're really going with that name?" asked Eijiro in surprise

"Are you really okay with that?" asked Denki, "I mean, I can think of something cool for you?"

"Ha! Fitting for-," started Monoma, only for his seat to be kicked by Itsuka.

"Yea, I used to dislike the middle part... but someone changed the meaning of it for me. It gave me a new perspective on it. To inspire hope, to say 'you can do it'! So I've decided to take it as my hero name," explained Izuku.

Ochako couldn't help but smile at that explanation while Momo, Itsuka, and Tsuyu glanced at Ochako. She had just unintentionally gained a huge lead on them, but they weren't going to give up.

"Hmm, interesting," nodded Midnight, "But can you explain to me why the emphasis on the D part?"

"I'm... err... not entirely sure," admitted Izuku, "But it felt right to put that. I think it's something that I read, something about... the Will of D."

"Will of D?" echoed the entire class.

"I'm not sure how to explain it, but it really stuck in me," chuckled Izuku, "I can't remember where I got it from, but the name brings big changes in an era or something like that."

"Well if you like it... then go for it!" cheered Midnight, "It certainly has a unique flair on itself. Not to mention D can stand for anything later on. I half-expected you to go with some sort of name with stretching or being made of rubber. Or even the straw hat you wear."

"Alright, that's enough," yawned Shota as he woke up, "Now everyone's chosen a hero name (I fucking haven't yet!-Katsuki) Let's get back onto the topic of internships. They'll last for a week, and as to where you'll have them, those with offers from pros will be given your own lists so you can choose for yourselves. Those without offers will choose from among forty agencies around the country that will be accepting our interns."

"Keep in mind that each place offers different specialties, so choose carefully," nodded Vlad.

"For instance, Thirteen focuses more on rescues from accidents and disasters than fighting villains," explained Midnight.

"Think carefully before you choose," warned Shota, "We'll be passing out the lists back in class. That's all."

"Yes sir!" replied the whole class.

"Vlad, take my class to their room. I'll take Shinso to his," grunted Shota.

"Already ditching your class to me," mumbled Vlad as he called the class presidents to get their class in line.

* * *

"So what happens to me?" asked Hitoshi as he walked with Shota, "Do I get to choose from the forty agencies?"

"No," replied Shota, "As you're still a reserve student, you don't get that."

Hitoshi clenched his fist and was ready to say something until Shota flicked a piece of paper in front of him, "Instead, you get these few choices. I had to pull some strings and favors for this."

Hitoshi looked down as Shota continued, "Personally, the first one would probably suit you the best."

Hitoshi blinked as he looked at the list with a few names on it.

 _ **Ms. Joke's Agency**_

 _ **Gang Orca Agency**_

 _ **HellHound Agency**_

etc.

"Why can't I just intern with you?" asked Hitoshi, looking up at Shota, "I mean, you're the one who taught me how to fight and all that, You're the one who gave me my chance."

"Our quirks are too different," explained Shota, "You can't just look to me to grow. I can teach you how to fight, but you also have to learn more about your quirk. Ms. Joke's quirk, Outburst, forces her opponents to laugh hysterically, thus hindering their own abilities. However, in order for it to work, she has to make them laugh, or even chuckle. So quite a few villains tried to fight her, knowing well how to counter her quirk. However, Ms. Joke has defeated them easily. The reason why is because she can easily read facial and body expressions. She tests out a variety of jokes to see which ones are the most effective. Once she gets a lock, she expands on that until she breaks that mask of indifference to her jokes. Not only that, but she is just as qualified to teach you close-quarters combat, as she usually knocks her opponents out with a well-placed blow."

"My hope is that you will learn from her how to read expressions. While you may not have the same quirk, the activation is quite similar. You can use that sharp tongue of yours to force villains to reply to you without thinking, thus capturing them."

"And the other few?" asked Hitoshi in curiosity.

"I know you still have that 'villainous' outlook on yourself still. So I figured working with a few heroes that have been voted 'looks like a villain' would help curb that outlook," shrugged Shota, "But I still think the first one on the list is the best for you. Take your time to think about it, though."

'Not to mention the favor I owe her for sending an offer,' shivered Shota.

 _Flashback_

"Hey Eraser, it's a surprise that you're calling me!" laughed Ms. Joke, aka Emi Fukukado, "Did you call to marry me!?"

"No," shot down Shota.

"Hahaha, you're funny," laughed Ms. Joke, "What's up?"

"I need a favor," confessed Shota, "I want you to send an offer to Hitoshi Shinsho."

"Hoo, a favor? And for the reserve Hero Course student no less. Tell me, is he your apprentice?" teased Ms. Joke.

"I'm hanging up now," Shota curtly stated.

"Alright, alright, I was planning on sending him one anyways. I might try to lure him to Ketsubetsu Academy High School," snorted Ms. Joke.

"Please don't," sighed Shota.

"Fine. However, I expect something from this!" stated Ms. Joke with a serious tone.

"I'll send you a box of your favorite chocolates," said Shota.

"Oh no, not this time," scoffed Ms. Joke, "I want something else. Something more than food. I promise it's not marriage."

"What?" asked Shota, trying to push down the feeling of dread rising within him.

"I want a real date, a romantic date, not one where we just eat at some fast food or when we team up to take out villains. I want a date where our job doesn't interfere with us. Like maybe go to a place together sometime, and eat some actual food," Ms. Joke stated her condition.

"... Fine," sighed Shota, "We'll find a date to do this... 'date'."

"Oh, and clean up before you come. No wearing your hero costume," shouted Ms. Joke, "Now if you excuse me, I have stuff to do."

 _Flashback ends_

* * *

Soon, lunchtime arrived, allowing the Hero Course students to browse through the choices they had. After all, they still had regular classes they needed to pay attention to before having more time to look at their choices.

"Ne, ne, did you guys already decide what Pro agency you're going to?" asked Mina. She was happy she got quite a few offers, but looking at it now, it was probably thanks to Endeavor endorsing the West side of the tournament bracket over the East side. She barely did anything to prove herself, to be honest.

"I'm going with Mt. Lady," declared Mineta confidently.

"You're thinking of something perverted, aren't you?" called out Tsuyu, to which Mineta vehemently denied.

"Ah, that's right, Mt. Lady! Midoriya, explain your note about that!" shouted Toru, surprising Izuku for a bit.

"What note?" blinked Izuku, trying to connect what Toru was talking about.

"Your analysis of me in your notebook," reiterated Toru, "You had something about my costume related to Mt. Lady. Or rather the lack of my hero costume. And about hair."

"Oh... OOHH!" nodded Izuku, "I remember now. It's like this. Haven't you ever wondered why Mt. Lady's costume doesn't seem to rip when she grows into her titan form? Or how it never sags when she turns back to her normal height?"

"That... hadn't crossed my mind, but that's a good point," nodded Toru.

"I wish her costume would rip," muttered Mineta, only to be slapped in the face by Tsuyu's tongue.

"So I theorized that perhaps her costume is made out of special threads, maybe made with her hair as the base, since her hair grows and shrinks along with her," explained Izuku, "I considered something like that for my own hero uniform, but decided against it as I prefer the vest and shorts."

"Hmm, that sounds expensive... but if I can get a whole batch of undergarments that are invisible, then I won't be so exposed anymore! I can run without my chest moving around all the time and without the back pain! And I can actually not expose myself down there, giving it at least some protection! Thanks, Midoriya!" exclaimed Toru, suddenly leaning down and giving him a peck to his cheek, "To the teacher to ask about my uniform!"

"You merely need to head to the Support Department to request any costume changes needed," advised Momo, though giving Toru a small glare, as was Ochako and Tsuyu.

"To the Support Department then!" shouted Toru as she opened the door, running out of the classroom.

"I wonder if she knows where the Support Department is," mused Kyoka with a smile.

"So, let's talk about our choices during lunch?" suggested Izuku, trying to get rid of the blush that had suddenly formed on his face.

"That sounds like fun!" grinned Mina, hanging off of Eijiro, "Let's go!"

Izuku tried to invite Tenya, only to find him already gone from the classroom. Sighing at that sight, Izuku stood up to head over to the cafeteria for some food.

* * *

"So, you guys already know who you're going to go for?" asked Mina once more.

They were all sitting at another classroom they had managed to commandeer for themselves. Inside the classroom was Izuku, Momo, Ochako, Tsuyu, Mina, Eijiro, Kyoka, and much to their surprise, Katsuki from 1-A, while Itsuka, Yui, Setsuna, Kinoko, Reiko Tetsutetsu, and Pony from 1-B joined them.

"Fourth Kind," replied both Tetsutetsu and Eijiro before turning to each other, "You're going there too? Sweet!"

"I'm going with Battle Hero: Gunhead's agency!" cheered Ochako.

"Eh, really? Gunhead specializes in fighting villains, does he not?" asked Momo.

"Yep, I got an offer from them," smiled Ochako.

"I thought you wanted to be more like Thirteen?" asked Izuku.

"Yea, but fighting Bakugo at the Sports Festival made me think- the stronger I get, the more possibilities I'll have! If I do only what I want to do, I'll have a narrow perspective," explained Ochako.

"Tch," grumbled Katsuki from the side, but slightly smirking as he dug into his food.

"Still deciding," voiced Yui, with Kinoko and Reiko stating the same thing.

"Bleh, we still got time to think about this!" grinned Setsuna, "I'm going to do some more research with Pony here since she's having a hard time reading what choices she has."

"Thank you for helping me," thanked Pony.

"If you need some help with what hero does what, I can always help out. I have notes on a lot of them," offered Izuku.

"We might take you up on that offer," waved Setsuna.

"I think I will go with Uwabami. She's fairly popular," mused Momo.

"I was thinking of going with her too!" cheered Itsuka.

"Feh, if you wanna be stuck in modeling and advertisement and doing useless shit, go for it," scoffed Katsuki, surprising everyone except Izuku.

"Excuse me?" asked Momo, her eyes bulging in surprise.

"While Bakugo's explanation could be gentler, he's not exactly wrong, per se," winced Izuku, "Uwabami is a popular search and rescue hero, but she's a bit more into charity, modeling, and sponsorship. If you do intern with her, you'll more likely be stuck helping her with a commercial, and when it's time for patrol, you might end up helping organizing lines while people clamor for her signature."

Momo and Itsuka looked down at their list before promptly crossing off Uwabami's offer, looking for another choice.

"Gero, while it's not too surprising that Izuku-chan knows about different heroes, how does Bakugo know?" asked Tsuyu curiously.

"Yea, how do you know?" nodded Mina.

"Our moms," started Katsuki, pointing to himself and Izuku, "Are models themselves sometimes. The old hag bitches about Uwabami sometimes, trying to steal her modeling partner, which is Deku's mom."

"No way, you have models as moms!?" shouted Mineta, suddenly slamming the door open, "I demand photos! Who are they? What do they look like!? Do you have explicit photos of th-"

Mineta didn't get to finish as Izuku's arm suddenly stretched out, grabbing Mineta by the head.

"Finish that sentence, and I feed you to Bakugo," growled Izuku as Katsuki's hands began to crackle with small explosions, "Now, is there anything else you need?"

"No," squeaked Mineta.

"Good, then bye," stated Izuku as he 'lightly' threw Mineta down the hall.

"Well, can't say he didn't deserve that, it wasn't manly to ask such a thing," frowned Eijiro.

"I know, right!?" nodded Tetsutetsu.

"So, have you chosen?" asked Itsuka, switching topics swiftly.

Izuku looked down at his list once more before looking up, "I'm planning to go with Kamui Woods. I could learn some new capture techniques."

'Also glad that he came through with his promise,' thought Izuku, remembering when Kamui Woods said he would send him an internship, back when he rescued Katsuki. It seemed so long ago already. Not only that, but he also noticed Death Arms had also sent him an offer.

Momo leaned over to take a peak at Izuku's list before noting something in surprise, "Uwabami also sent you a request, too. How surprising."

"Probably because she knows that Inko is Deku's mom," retorted Katsuki, "Probably wants to get to her via the son."

"As much as I hate to admit it, that's probably likely," sighed Izuku, "Where are you going?"

"Best Jeanist," growled Katsuki, "He's the top hero in my offer list. Learn from the best so I can be the best."

Before long, lunch was over, sending them all back to class to discuss more about their choices later on.

* * *

As the setting sun gave the school an orange glow, so too were the students preparing to leave. Izuku had finished packing his backpack, prepared to go home with his friends when suddenly...

" **I am here in a bizarre position!"** shouted All Might as he slid in front of the door in a bowing position, " **Would young Bakugo and Midoriya please come with me? I need to speak to the two of you, separately of course, but in private."**

A bit mystified, both Izuku and Katsuki obeyed, with Izuku telling Ochako and Momo to just head home without him. Both girls pouted but nodded in agreement as they left.

All Might brought them to the staff room, where he asked Izuku to first stay outside for a bit.

" **So young Bakugo, you must be curious why I asked you here?"** asked All Might.

"Not really," scoffed Katsuki, "If this is about the shit back at the Sports Festival, I ain't apologizing."

" **No, no, of course not,"** placated All Might with a frown before pulling out a piece of paper, " **I have noticed that you have received quite a bit of offers for your internship."**

"Yea, so?"

" **I called in a favor as a bit of recognition for your will to fight to prove to everyone, despite the damages you sustained. Here is another offer for you. The hero's name is Gran Torino,"** said All Might as he handed the paper to Katsuki with the address on it.

"Who the fuck is that?" asked Katsuki as he took it, looking at the address, "If it's some no-named hero, I'll pass. I got Best Jeanist lined up already."

" **Well he is a retired hero, and even back in the days, he never really cared for rankings,"** shrugged All Might.

"All the more that I should toss this out," scowled Katsuki as he threw the paper to the side, only for All Might to raise his arm to catch it.

" **Now, now, I'm not forcing you to take it, it was merely an offer. He was a teacher at U.A. High for one year, but more specifically, he was my personal mentor during that year, and I learned a lot from him. But if you don't want it, then I'll-"**

All Might didn't get to finish as he felt something, or rather someone, crawling up his arms. He looked to the side to see Katsuki crawling up, trying to grab the piece of paper he had tried to throw it away.

"Give me! Mine, mine, mine, mine!" growled Katsuki, trying to grab the paper without using his quirk to boost himself up. A personal mentor of All Might? That was a hell of a lot better than a 4th ranked hero!

" **Haha, don't be so eager young Bakugo! Now just let go of my arm and I'll give you the paper,"** laughed All Might.

Katsuki quickly obeyed, and as soon as the paper was within reach once more, he snatched it away, as if afraid that All Might would retract the offer.

" **Anyways, Gran Torino is a rather strict teacher,"** started All Might, " **So you might want to show some respect when you meet him. In fact, when I trained with him..."**

All Might trailed off, causing Katsuki to wonder what was wrong with him until he saw All Might's legs quiver.

" **He did this... and that... and oh god that... so scary... too scary! Stop trembling legs!"** hissed All Might to himself.

'If a mentor can make All Might shake like that, then sign me the hell up!' grinned Katsuki as he stared at the offer.

" **A-a-anyways, c-c-could you call young Midoriya in f-f-for me? You're free to go now,"** said All Might, his whole body still shaking from the traumatic experience.

"Yea sure," nodded Katsuki as he opened the door, "Oy, Deku! Your turn."

Katsuki brashly bumped shoulders with Izuku as they crossed paths before violently slamming the door shut.

"So, what did you want... are you alright?" asked Izuku with a worried tone as he noticed All Might shaking.

" **I'm fine. Just... trying to not think about my training with Gran Torino,"** muttered All Might.

At the mention of his name, Izuku couldn't help but feel a shiver up his spine. How could he not, having trained with the retired hero for a month!? It was back when he was preparing for the U.A. entrance exams, a month after inheriting One for All. Gran Torino had been helping supervise his training to make sure he didn't strain himself, as per Recovery Girl's orders.

 _Flashback begins_

"Alright, you've trained with Toshinori with his useless instruction, now it's time for you to learn from me!" declared Gran Torino after Izuku had finished a heavy workout, "Get ready brat!"

"Let's do this, I'm ready!" yelled Izuku.

Izuku was so not ready. He had his ass handed to him, unable to cope with the speed Gran Torino charged at him with. It wasn't just his speed, but also the fact that he could turn at a whim with his quirk, bouncing off the trash piles like a super bouncy ball in a room. Even with his Ghost Perplexing Steps, Gran Torino and his vast experience easily caught him. Not only that, but when Gran Torino saw that blunt damage wasn't working, he ended up grabbing Izuku's arm and dragging it all around the trash pile before tying it up in a knot. Of course, Izuku was confident that that embarrassing moment wouldn't happen to him anymore, but it had been an eye-opener.

 _Flashback ends_

"Anyways, how are you feeling?" asked Toshinori as he popped out of his All Might transformation, "That interview was completely biased and unfair! Why I should appear on the next open interview to counter that. In fact, I will!"

Before Toshinori could pick up his phone to call the nearest news station, Izuku quickly stretched his arms around Toshinori's hand to stop him from actually going through with that.

"It's alright, I'm not too mad," explained Izuku, trying to calm Toshinori down, "I just look at this another way. All those heroes who sent me offers merely wanted to use my fame to boost their own status. Thanks to Endeavor, he drove away all those away, leaving me with heroes that truly want to help me grow."

"Well when you put it like that way...," grumbled Toshinori, "I guess I can't complain about it too much. If you want, you can always go to Gran Torino for some more training."

"And get my ass whupped? No thanks," snorted Izuku, "Plus, I need some more advice on grappling and capturing enemies, and Kamui Woods is perfect for that."

"Hmm, he is a young hero that's shooting up the ranks," nodded Toshinori, "I'm glad to see you're already prepared for this. In that case I have no worries! I'll be unavailable during the week anyways."

"For what?" asked Izuku curiously.

"Since I passed One for All to you a lot earlier than planned, I have been going through a few medical research groups on regrowing organs, in my civilian disguise, of course. One group has had success in replicating organs due to the combination of quirks from the scientists as well as science itself. We'll be seeing if they can replicate my lungs and stomach for me so I don't have any risk of rejection."

"That's awesome! That means you'll be able to breathe and eat easily soon?" asked Izuku, quite excited at that prospect.

Toshinori shook his head, "Not quite. They have to grow the organs in the lab still. Of course, I'm not letting anyone cut me up except for those that I trust. Recovery Girl will be operating on me, where they'll get a sample of my lung tissues and if they can, some sample of my stomach. There might be some remains in my body that they could use to culture and grow a new stomach, though I don't have much hope for that. But enough about me! I heard about your hero name. Interesting choice, I have to admit. But what's this about the Will of D?"

"Like I said in class, it just... echoed within me," explained Izuku, "What I didn't say is that I think within that it's like... inherited will. Wills that past down from one generation to the next. And with One for All being wills past down to help defeat All for One, I thought it fit."

"Hahaha, that's a fascinating thing. I like it! It's getting late, so you should head home," laughed Toshinori.

Izuku nodded as he quickly left for home, hoping to catch the bus and train in time.

* * *

Shota was going through some of the internship papers that some of his students had already submitted. It was no surprise to him that Shoto would be heading to Endeavor to practice the flame part of his quirk. Even if he was an asshole with what he just did, Endeavor was still the number 2 hero in Japan for a reason despite his attitude.

As Shota shuffled through the list, he stared at Tenya's request in surprise.

 _Hosu City, Tokyo-Normal Hero: Manual Agency_

That was the only choice that Tenya had only filled, leaving the two alternatives blank. It wasn't as if Manual's agency would be impossible to get in, but given the amount of offers, Shota was sure that there were better offers than the one chosen.

'Hosu City... don't tell me,' thought Shota.

He himself had been tracking the villain, the one who called himself Hero Killer: Stain. And from what he knew, Hosu City was the most likely place where Stain was right now.

* * *

"I'm home," declared Tenya as he arrived at his house.

"Tenya! Did you want anything to eat? I've made a fresh pot of tea on the table as well as some snacks. I'm going to head to the hospital to check on your brother! Do you want to come?" shouted a female voice.

"I'll be fine mom! I have homework I need to catch up on," replied Tenya as he marched up to his room. As soon as he shut his door, he looked at a wall. More specifically, a map plastered on the wall with pictures all over it, with red yarn and various pushpins connecting everything. The photos on the wall were all of Stain's victims, both dead and alive. The red yarns connected from the photo to where they were last discovered. To top it all off, they all formed a trail and a circle right at Hosu City.

"Soon brother, I will find the Hero Killer and bring him down for taking your legs and career away!" swore Tenya.

* * *

 **And done! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've changed the intern offers for quite a few of them muhahaha. I figure it makes sense since I already had Izuku trained with Gran Tornino back in ch 2. Will Izuku be a part of the Honsu arc? Of course! Just watch how I shove it in!**

 **As for the hero name, in the end, someone mentioned the Deku was too iconic for Izuku, which is true. The other name offers people put in were good, but they didn't pull me. I was tempted with something with rubber or the straw hat, but it didn't work. Then I thought about the D in Deku. It suddenly flashed on me, the will of D. Inherited Will. With One for All being the culmination of past hero wills.**

 **Now, for the omake!**

* * *

 **Omake: During the Sports Festival**

Inko and Mitsuki were using the lunch break to explore a bit more of all the stands, looking at some souvenirs to take home. Inko had been debating on buying the All Might mask when she heard a loud commotion behind her. Curious she looked towards the source of it, wondering why all these people had gathered around.

"Uwabami, over here please!"

"Please sign this!"

"I love you!"

Uwabami was smiling and waving at the crowd that had gathered around her as usual. With her beauty, grace, and popularity, she always drew in crowds without much effort.

"Damn her," growled Mt. Lady at the side, being forced to patrol with Death Arms and Kamui Woods, "I should be getting all that attention."

"Work harder and you might," shrugged Death Arms, "Uwabami been at that for years already, so she's got loads of experience. Just posturing and jutting your hips and butt won't win against her."

"I'll show her who's the real beauty, just give some time to get into some commercials," barked Mt. Lady.

"I appreciate all the love, but I must be getting back to patrol," smiled Uwabami, yet doing nothing to disperse the crowd. As she scanned the crowd, her eyes caught a familiar tint of green hair. Quickly pushing forward, she soon came face to face with Inko.

"Inko, darling, it's been far too long," grinned Uwabami as she quickly clasped her hands over Inko's own.

"Uwabami, it's nice to see you," replied Inko with a smile. Being a model, she had met with Uwabami on some photoshoots when their modeling agencies worked together. For the life of Inko, she didn't understand why Uwabami would be so nice to her, and yet when it came to Mitsuki, they argued like arch-rivals.

"How are you doing? What brings you here? Did you come alone?" asked Uwabami.

"Fine, here to watch my son Izuku compete in the U.A. Sports Festival, and I came in with Toshinori and-" started Inko, only to be interrupted by Uwabami.

"Wait Izuku? Do you mean Izuku Midoriya? He's your son?" questioned Uwabami.

"Uhh, yes? Why?" blinked Inko.

"Oh, umm, nothing. Just surprised that's all," stammered Uwabami for just a second before smoothly transitioning to her usual self.

'I may need to reconsider Izuku Midoriya, especially since Inko is his mom. He still has a few years to go. He might transform into a hot hunk in his high school years. Maybe I'll send him an internship so I can carefully mold his image, too. Not to mention it'll give me a connection to Inko,' thought Uwabami to herself. She saw a huge talent in Inko's looks and attitude. Perhaps now was the time to snatch her!

"So, I haven't seen you in any works lately," stated Uwabami, switching to another topic, "How about you come with me, and we can work something out. I've got a great new hairspray commercial and another photoshoot preparing for summer clothes and swimwear. I could use another talented model like-"

Uwabami didn't get to finish as her snakes, which was a part of her quirk, warned her of something approaching her face at a high velocity. She quickly moved her head, watching a soda can zoom past her head.

"Hands off shitty Medusa!" snarled Mitsuki as she managed to appear next to Inko, snagging her hand away from Uwabami, "How many times I gotta tell you, Inko is part of my group and my husband's company!?"

"Skin freak!" hissed Uwabami, "And don't call me that! I'm not some hideous snake who petrifies people with a stare! And Inko is free to work with whomever she wants! You can't hide her under your wing forever!"

Mitsuki was well aware of Uwabami's attempts to snag Inko away into her modeling agency, and like hell she was going to allow that. The two of them were partners! They came in a group! She knew Inko herself wasn't too interested in modeling, merely doing it for the money to support herself and Izuku. Not to mention there were quite a few seedier agencies that weren't afraid to get... 'rough and/or sample' with their merchandise, mainly the models. Mitsuki knew Inko was hot, anyone could see that, except for the dumbass ex-husband of Inko, Hisashi.

That was why Inko would work exclusively with Masaru's company and with Mitsuki. Mitsuki was tough enough to beat the shit out of anyone who tried to use their power to force them to do something they didn't want. Masaru was quite high on the corporate ladder, giving him enough power to prevent that from happening. It was to make sure Inko worked in a safe environment. Inko was just too nice and kind, perhaps slightly naive, to work in a cut-throat environment.

Sure, Uwabami could offer the same protection as Mitsuki and Masaru did, but she would try to force Inko to model full time. Not only that, but there was also the matter of pride. Mitsuki would not let anyone poach Inko away from her!

"Now, now, let's not argue," placated Inko as sparks began flying between Uwabami and Mitsuki, their glares clashing like tidal waves, "We're here to enjoy ourselves, right?"

"I'll enjoy myself when Medusa here stops doing what she always tries to do!" shouted Mitsuki.

"Stop calling me that you damn skin hacker!" screeched Medusa, trying to calm herself. Anger and stress would lead to early wrinkles, something she tried damn hard to make sure that didn't happen. She hated that Mitsuki could be angry any time she wanted and not worry about that because her damn quirk, Glycerin, gave her flawless skin quality. She hated Mitsuki specifically for that reason. Well, perhaps 60% of it was that. The other 40% was the attitude.

As crowds of people watching, some were hoping it would escalate to a catfight. Seeing two hot women with clothes that could easily tear off would certainly be something photo-worthy. Some of the patrols were already heading towards them to make sure there wasn't a fight. Fortunately, or unfortunately for a few, the fight was easily de-escalated by...

" **I am here to help out with patrol!"** declared All Might, suddenly appearing and separating Uwabami and Mitsuki, " **Now, now ladies, let's not get too hasty! We're all here to enjoy watching the future generation of heroes prove themselves, not fight among ourselves!"**

All thoughts of Mitsuki, Uwabami, or anyone else, in general, was wiped away from the audience and replaced with trying to mob All Might for signatures, etc.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello Everyone! Hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

 **Reminder, I have a pat reon, look up azndrgn making fanfic. Donators get perks!**

 **This story has been beta by Ezylrb. Thanks as usual.**

* * *

"You all have our Hero uniforms, right?" asked Shota as he looked over his students, "Remember, you aren't allowed to wear them in public, so don't lose them."

"HAAAIII!" yelled Mina in an excited tone as she lifted her case above her head.

"Speak clearly! And it's 'yes sir', Ashido," lectured Shota sternly.

"Yes sir," pouted Mina as Eijiro patted her on the back.

"Make sure to mind your manners with the heroes at your internships!" instructed Shota, "Now off you go."

"Yes sir!" was the reply.

They began to disperse, a few taking the train to their new destination.

Tenya was quickly walking towards his train when he heard his name being called. Being respectful, he turned to see Izuku, Ochako, and Momo quickly walking up to him.

"If you ever feel hopeless, please, let us know," pleaded Izuku with the two girls nodding in agreement, "We're friends, right?"

Tenya closed his eyes as his mind couldn't help flashback to the times they spent during the summer before U.A. He opened his mouth as if to finally let the emotions he had buried deep inside him to be set free, only for the image of his brother in the hospital shut that down.

"Yeah," nodded Tenya before walking away once more.

Izuku quickly stretched his arm out, grabbing Tenya by the wrist.

"I'm serious," stated Izuku, "Please don't shut us out."

"I'm fine," stated Tenya, not looking back, "It's time for us to depart. I'll text you when I arrive."

With that, Tenya shook off Izuku's hand and started walking away from them once more.

"Iida," whispered Ochako in worry as Momo patted her on the back, looking at Izuku.

" _Attention! The train leaving for _ district will be departing soon!"_

"Oh, I need to go!" panicked Momo, "I'll see you all in a week!"

"See you!" nodded Ochako as she quickly went to board her train.

Izuku watched them leave, sending a quick text to Itsuka, wishing her luck on her internship, before leaving the train station and boarding a bus instead. Kamui Wood's agency was actually closer to his home, near his old middle school area. Meaning he'd be in a place that he was quite familiar with the terrain.

"Now I think of it, those two haven't told me where they were interning with," mused Izuku as the bus began to move, "Oh well. I'm sure they'll text me later about it."

Shortly later, Izuku made it to Kamui Wood's Agency. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

"Come in!" shouted a voice.

Obeying the voice, Izuku entered the room. He looked inside to see a well-furnished office with plenty of potted plants, as well as a light brown wallpaper within the office.

"Ah, you must be the intern," waived an office worker inside the room, "Shinji Nishiya will be with you shortly, he's on the phone with his aunt."

"Shinji?" questioned Izuku.

"Ah, better know him as-" started the office worker, only for a door leading to another room open.

"Ah, Izuku Midoriya! There you are," proclaimed Kamui Woods, stepping out of a meeting room, "Good to see you! You've met my manager, Kei. He helps me run this place. Now then, let's get to work and halt evildoers on the prowl while training you up to dispense justice!"

Izuku grinned as he quickly rushed to the nearby changing room to change into his hero uniform.

* * *

Katsuki growled as he waltzed down the street, looking at the address he was given.

"The hell is this place?" growled Katsuki as he made another turn when the GPS function stated that he had arrived.

Katsuki looked up and frowned when he saw a dilapidated building. It looked like a single focus blast from his quirk could easily destroy it.

"I better have not gotten a prank address," growled Katsuki as he kicked open the door, "Yo! I'm here for my internship with All Might's teacher!"

The first thing Katsuki saw when he kicked open the door was an old man lying on the ground with what seemed to be blood splatter.

"... I ain't' touching that shit," huffed Katsuki as he turned to leave.

"I'm alive!" shouted Gran Torino as he lifted up his face before dusting himself off, "Man... I was carrying these sausage links with ketchup poured over them, but then fell... Who are you?"

"Katsuki Bakugo, the future number one hero!" barked Katsuki, "Be honored old shit, you get the honor of training two number one heroes!"

"... What?" asked Gran Torino, cupping his ear to Katsuki.

"I said I'm Katsuki Bakugo from UA ya deaf shit!" shouted Katsuki.

"... Who are you?" asked Gran Torino again before plopping down on the floor, "I want some food!"

"I'll kill you!" roared Katsuki, explosions popping out of his hands before huffing, "Shit, this was a waste of time. Even if he is the number one's teacher, he's too old. Maybe if I rush over to Best Jeanist's agency, I can still get something out of this."

"Hoo, not a bad costume," noted Gran Torino as he opened Katsuki's hero suitcase.

"What the? Hey that's mine!" shouted Katsuki, looking down at his hand, where he had been holding onto it, "When did you steal that!?"

"Put on the suit and fight me," stated Gran Torino with a much serious tone now before looking at Katsuki, "Who are you again?"

"Fuck off before I really murder you!" shouted Katsuki in anger, "I don't have time for games, you old shit! I'm leaving and going to see if I can still get into Best Jeanist's agency. I'm not going to stick around babysitting an old man while Deku keeps going ahead of me!"

Katsuki stomped forward, closing his hero suitcase, and was ready to leave when...

"In that case..."

Katsuki's eyes opened when he heard the ominous tone, followed by a deep breath, then...

 _Wham Wham Wham Crash_

Katsuki looked up to see Gran Torino right above the entrance door, his hands gripping deeply into the plaster without a care with a malicious grin.

"Then you really should put on that costume and ready to fight me, you zygote! You got stubbornness and talent, and All Might thinks you can go further with my help. But from what I see, you're very far from being number one like All Might. All Might is called the Symbol of Peace and the Number One hero for a reason, but that justice-obsessed All Might is worse than a novice when it comes to teaching! Anyone could do better than him!"

Katsuki couldn't help but grin. He completely underestimated just how spry this old man was. Now that he thought about it, he had a tendency to underestimate those who looked old, didn't he? His old hag was one, the old hag Rekai was another, and now this old geezer. Not to mention that the way he used zygote in his sentence. It was the exact same way All Might had done while teaching them. Meaning that All Might definitely had learned from him.

Katsuki quickly changed into his hero costume, ready to show the old windbag what he was made of.

"Come on you old shit, I'll beat you to death!" taunted Katsuki.

"Good grief, you like to talk a lot," sighed Gran Torino, taking a deep breath before suddenly disappearing in front of Katsuki's eyes. Katsuki could hear something bouncing off the walls all around him when...

"I'm already losing my patience!" shouted Gran Torino, kicking Katsuki from behind.

Gran Torino raised an eyebrow when he noticed his kick hadn't been a solid impact. Katsuki still went flying, but he quickly recovered with a blast, trying to grab Gran Torino. Before he could even get close, though, Gran Torino was already gone. Katsuki whirled around, trying to get Gran Torino's location.

'It's like trying to track the damn hag or Deku!' growled Katsuki internally as he got smacked in the head.

"Asshole!" shouted Katsuki as he flung a chain of explosions, only to miss.

"Where are you aiming, novice!?" cackled Gran Torino, bouncing off another wall.

'Shit! Fuck fuck fuck fuck," cursed Katsuki as he gave up trying to track Gran Torino's location, instead focusing on his reflexes.

As soon he felt Gran Torino rushing towards him again from behind, Katsuki whirled around with a wild grin, his hand already up and crackling with explosions.

"Instinct and reaction, huh?"

Just as the explosion seemed to hit Gran Torino, he swiped Katsuki's hand away, diverting the explosion into a wall.

"But you're still too green!" shouted Gran Torino as he suddenly stuck his leg out, a gust of air suddenly coming off it to slow down his trajectory as his other hand grabbed Katsuki's head and slammed him down into the floor, "I've fought against people with faster reflexes than you! Though I'll admit, you've got good reflexes and instinct to react to my attacks. But merely having such gifts will only take you so far. One can't always attack like a wild dog like you do."

Gran Torino hopped off of Katsuki, grabbing his walking stick and walking towards the door, "I'm going to step out to get something to eat. You stay there and think about it."

Katsuki stared up at the ceiling, blinking in for a bit before releasing a stream of curses.

* * *

Stain, the Hero Killer, stood on top of a building, his body covered by the shadow of a water container. He was looking down at the streets, his eyes narrowing as he looked for his next target.

"If you want to surprise me, you'll have to do better than that," remarked Stain, looking to the side to see Kurogiri appearing.

"Ah, but I am merely a humble messenger and transporter," bowed Kurogiri, "A certain information broker informed me of where you would most likely be. Please, if you could come with me? My leader is very interested in a serious discussion, and I will provide refreshments."

"What interest could your group even offer me?" sneered Stain.

"Well, we are the ones that successfully attacked U.A. and escaped," shrugged Kurogiri, "That has to count for something."

"How polite," scoffed Stain as he hopped off the ledge he had been standing, "Very well. Take me there."

Kurogiri nodded as he opened a portal for Stain to walk through, just to find himself in a bar. He looked around, taking note of his surroundings and exit while noticing Shigaraki and Kurogiri, who had just warped himself behind the counter, ready to serve drinks.

"I see, so you're the ones who attacked U.A.," mused Stain, "And you want to add me to your numbers."

"Yeah. Come on, you've got so much more experience as a villain," pleaded Shigaraki with a rather monotone voice. Stain could pick up a hint of sarcasm in it, too.

"And your goal?" asked Stain.

"For now, I just want to kill All Might. I want to break everything I don't like. Damn kids like these... Everything. Especially this straw hat brat," growled Shigaraki, holding a photo of Izuku with a grin, standing on the 1st place podium with his straw hat on.

Stain narrowed his eyes, "I was foolish to be interested. You're the type of person I hate the most."

Both Kurogiri and Shigaraki looked at Stain in confusion while Stain continued on, "You want me to go along with your childish tantrum? What meaning is there to killing without conviction? "

Kurogiri looked at the scene in worry, as they had brought Stain here on a spur to help Kurogiri grow. But with how the situation was going, he couldn't help but voice his concern. All For One, however, was unconcerned about the situation and ordered Kurogiri to let the situation continue. In an instance, however, Stain already threw two knives, wounding Kurogiri on the arm and drawing blood. Then, with a burst of speed, Stain stabbed Shigaraki in the shoulder, toppling him over. Before Kurogiri could even attempt to do anything, he felt his body suddenly seize up, unable to move. Kurogiri looked around as best as he could to see what could've frozen him but was unable to ascertain just what it was. He did notice that the knife that Stain and nicked him with was right next to Stain.

"No matter what you want to accomplish, it is necessary to have conviction and desire. Those without and those who are weak will be weeded out. It's only natural. That's why it turns out like this," lectured Stain.

Shigaraki growled in pain before asking Kurogiri to warp Stain out, only to find out that Kurogiri himself was unable to do anything.

"This society is overgrown with fake heroes where the word itself has lost its true meaning, and criminals who wave their power around idly should all be purged," stated Stain as his other blade began to approach Shigaraki's neck, only to halt as Shigaraki grabbed it. Within the second, the blade quickly corroded into dust in front of Stain's eyes.

With a psychotic smile, Shigaraki declared his intentions of crushing the current society where trash like All Might was worshiped. Stain quickly jumped back as Shigaraki tried to grab him.

"Ah man, we don't have a healer in our party, you know? Will you take responsibility for this?" expressed Shigaraki as he began to scratch his neck once more.

Stain's eyes narrowed, noticing just how psychotic Shigaraki was. Using game references as a way to express himself. The constant urge to scratch his neck until it began to bleed. Still, his little test allowed him to see just what drove Shigaraki and who he was.

"It seems our goals oppose each other," commented Stain, "However, we both agree on one thing-destroy the present."

He further explained just why he had done such a thing before stating that he wouldn't mind waiting to see just how Shigaraki grew before deciding to dispose of him. Shigaraki took offense to that and wanted to terminate the invite, but Kurogiri intervened, trying to reason with the both of them. In the end, All for One had gotten what he wanted out of Stain. Showing Shigaraki conviction and a goal, while also giving a small safety net for him, as Stain had said he wouldn't hunt Shigaraki for now.

"Now, return me to Hosu. There are things I must attend there," declared Stain with a bloodthirsty grin.

* * *

"... And that's how I use my quirk to capture," explained Kamui Woods as he was patrolling with Izuku.

Izuku himself was busy writing down notes at hyper speed, memorizing everything he could. So far, he had come up with a few variants of capturing a villain himself that he hadn't thought of.

"So just out of curiosity... how many agencies sent offers?" asked Kamui Woods as he swung across a building with his quirk, Arbor, creating a wooden hook to swing before retracting it.

"Just ten," replied Izuku as he did the same, only stretching his arm out to grab onto something to swing.

"What the? Ten only!?" gaped Kamui Woods, his jaw dropping down in surprise. It would've dropped down further had the mask not prevented that from happening. It couldn't be because of the bet he and Death Arms made against the other heroes, right? Did their bet make them hold a grudge against them that carried over to Izuku?

"How? Why? Don't tell me some of the agencies actually believed in that stupid interview Endeavor gave?" inquired Kamui Wood.

"Apparently so," shrugged Izuku.

"Hmph, that's stupid," sighed Kamui Woods, "Then besides Endeavor, did you get any from the top ten?"

"Actually yes. I had an offer from Best Jeanist," replied Izuku.

Kamui Woods raised an eyebrow at that before asking, "Not that I'm against you choosing me over him, but why didn't you go with Best Jeanist? I'm sure you could've learned well... a bit more from him than me."

"Well for one, you did come through with your offer from a year ago, so I thought it would be more respectful to reply to yours. Secondly, his style of capturing opponents is too different from mine. He uses fiber strings to subdue his opponents, which are too thin for me to even try to mimic. Yours, however, is something that I can at least learn from."

Kamui Woods had to look away to try to contain the tears that were threatening to pour out. Luckily, he didn't have to try very hard when the two of them heard a commotion.

"Let's mug them!"

Kamui Woods and Izuku turned to see two men, a short one with a knife and three eyes while the other was tall and lanky, though curiously his right arm was very bulky.

"Hey, give me all your money!" threatened the one with a knife, pointing at a mother, who was carrying her baby.

"Please don't hurt us!" screamed the mother.

"Shut up, I was talking to the baby!" shouted the mugger, pointing his knife at the baby.

Before anyone could really comment about what was wrong with that picture, Kamui Woods had already sprung into action.

" _ **Lacquered Chain Prison!"**_ shouted Kamui Woods as tendrils of wood wrapped around the muggers.

"I ain't going to jail!" bellowed the bigger mugger as he managed to punch his way out of the wooden chain, running away as fast as he could.

"Deku, intercept!" shouted Kamui Woods as he reeled in the first mugger.

Izuku had already jumped forward, landing in front of a large mugger.

"Ha, you're the one that Endeavor said was weak!" laughed the mugger in glee as he jumped into the air, "Take you down, and I'll be famous without even having to work hard! I'll shoot up in the villain rankings!"

The mugger's right arm was suddenly brimming with electricity as he tried to punch Izuku. Izuku calmly dealt with the situation by rushing forward and sliding on his knees, dodging the punch. While at the same time, his fingers, which he had interlocked with each other, stretched out behind him to form a net. The punch went through the holes, but the man's body was caught in the rubber net. With a swift jerk, Izuku pulled his fingers back, forcing the mugger's body to tilt forward before landing painfully on his back.

Before the mugger could try to do anything else, Kamui Woods was already on him in a flash, wrapping him with a much thicker tendril of wood.

"Good work," grinned Kamui Woods, "I see you're already improvising some of the moves I've taught you."

Soon night fell upon them. Kamui Woods led them back to his office, guiding Izuku to where he would be sleeping for the next few days.

"Get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow!" ordered Kamui Woods before shutting the door.

Izuku yawned as he began changing his clothes, grabbing his phone once he was done. Izuku scrolled through his messages, frowning as he saw the text he had sent to Tenya still unanswered. As he began to text into a group chat, his phone suddenly rang, surprising him for a second. Quickly answering it, he heard a voice he last expected to hear.

"Deku!" roared Katsuki into the phone, blasting Izuku's eardrums for a good second.

"What do you want Bakugo?" sighed Izuku in annoyance.

"You're the hero geek, I need information on a certain hero," barked Katsuki, "Gran Torino."

Izuku blinked for a second before hesitatingly asking, "Are... are you asking... for help?"

Silence followed after that, making Izuku think that perhaps Katsuki had hung up when he heard a cough.

"I need your hel... he... hellll," stuttered Katsuki, unable to actually form the words needed before snapping, "Dammit, just give me the info I need!"

"That's the closest that I'm going to get, aren't I?" sighed Izuku, "What is it you need specifically?"

"Details of his damn quirk," barked Katsuki, "I can't pin it down right. It's something that fucking lets him pinball in an enclosed room, but it's not a bouncing quirk. He takes a deep breath before boosting off the walls, so it has to do something with breathing."

"Did you notice air coming from the bottom of his boots?" asked Izuku with a deadpan voice.

"Air? Of course I... did...," trailed off Katsuki. How could he not notice? After sparring with Gran Torino once more and failing to land a damn hit, he did notice that the old geezer's foot let out gusts of air.

"That's his quirk, Jet," answered Izuku, "He uses the air in his lungs to propel himself. Technically, with his age, you could try to outlast him, but considering your style..."

"Fuck that, I ain't going for that cheap win," howled Katsuki, "Now that I know more, I'll kick his ass."

"You know, there's something that has always been picking at the back of my mind," hummed Izuku, preventing Katsuki from hanging up on him, "Your quirk lets you sweat nitroglycerin, to which you can control to make it explode."

"Yea, so? I know my quirk already dumbass," snarked Katsuki.

"Could you also make them explode from your feet?" asked Izuku, "Might be something to consider, since feet do sweat, though not as much as your hands probably. Though you do have excessive sweat glands because of your quirk. Who knows? If that's all, then I'm hanging up, got other stuff to do before I go to sleep."

Hearing nothing else, Izuku hung up the phone before pulling out his hero notebook. With a practiced flick of the wrist, Izuku began writing down notes of the quirks he saw today.

'I wonder how the others are doing?' pondered Izuku as he wrote in his book.

* * *

Katsuki panted as day two of the internships rolled by. He was once more sparring against Gran Torino after making the geezer his damn breakfast of Taiyaki.

"What's wrong brat? You haven't improved at all, just attacking whenever you get the chance!" mocked Gran Torino.

Katsuki could only growl, unable to provide a comeback as any time he tried to, it left him open to an attack. Katsuki tried to follow Gran Torino by flying up with explosions, but his speed and control in the air paled in comparison with Gran Torino.

"Come on boy, you'll be a punching bag if you don't do anything!" laughed Gran Torino as he bounced around the room.

"If this an open space or if I was allowed to use all my explosion...," muttered Katsuki, only to be hit with a kick to the head.

"You're a hero in training zygote! Learn to control your strength and adapt to your surroundings!" scolded Gran Torino as he passed by Katsuki.

It was here that Katsuki enacted his plan. Every hit, every dodge he managed to make, he had been subtly loosening his right shoe until it was loose enough. Just as Gran Torino aimed for his head once more, Katsuki fell right onto his back, his right leg now pointing up.

"DIE!" shouted Katsuki as his foot began to crackle.

Gran Torino's eyes widened as he kicked the foot away, using it to bounce off as an explosion went off. However, thanks to the recoil from the explosion as well as the angle from being kicked, Katsuki flipped forward, his momentum carrying him forward as his hands reached for Gran Torino.

"You're mine!" grinned Katsuki as his hands finally grabbed Gran Torino by the shoulder.

Before Katsuki could do anything though, Gran Torino uppercut him in the chin, rattling his brain and forcing him to let go. Gran Torino quickly took this time to step back to assess the damage, shrugging his shoulder for a bit. Katsuki had managed to let off a small explosion before Gran Torino punched him.

"Not bad brat," smiled Gran Torino as Katsuki tried to stand back up, "Perhaps you can do more than just attack like a mad dog."

* * *

 _Day 3_

Izuku woke up, ready for another day of patrol. Yesterday, he helped participate in rescuing hostages, working not only with Kamui Woods, but with Death Arms and Kyoka. That had been an exciting day to help out, and even got some recognition out of it. He went out to the kitchen to see Kei already preparing some eggs and bacon for him as well as a cup of juice. Quickly thanking him and consuming the food, Izuku walked out to report for duty when Kamui Woods stopped him.

"Use this time to rest up and catch up with some studies," advised Kamui Woods, "We won't be patrolling today. Or at least not this morning. I've got Mt. Lady filling in for that."

"Then what are we doing?" questioned Izuku in confusion.

"We're going to rest up for a little before we head out to another city to patrol," replied Kamui Woods, pointing to his map, "We're heading over to Hosu City."

"Hosu? Why?" asked Izuku.

"Been getting reports that it's been getting rowdy there," answered Kamui Woods, "That... and that's where Stain is possibly."

"Stain, the Hero Killer!?" gasped Izuku, "Why are we going there for?"

"Justice!" exclaimed Kamui Woods, getting a deadpan glare from Izuku, "What? I'm serious. Okay, there's a little more of a personal reason."

With a raised eyebrow from Izuku, Kamui Woods sighed as he sat down, "Fine. A little backstory, my childhood was not... the nicest. I fell into a rather bad crowd, got into trouble and stuff. I was on my way to becoming a villain when he came through for me."

Kamui Woods' eyes turned soft as he opened his drawer, pulling out a photo to look at. He calmly placed it in front of him for Izuku to see. Izuku's eyes widened when he saw a photo of Kamui Woods in street clothes, standing next to none other than Tensei Iida, Tenya's older brother, in his Ingenium hero costume.

"Yes, Ingenium," stated Kamui Woods, his voice laced with a smile as his mask prevented anyone from really seeing his mouth, "He pulled me out of that pit of darkness, that den of villainy, and led me to the path of righteousness. He showed me what it meant to be a Hero. Many people say they look up to All Might as their personal hero, and I do too a little. But if someone was to ask me who was the one that helped push myself into the light, I'd say Ingenium every single time. He sponsored me, took me as a sidekick when nobody would, and when it was my time to bloom, he smiled and told me that if I needed help, he'd be right there."

Kamui's tone then darkened a bit, "And then Stain took that light away. Ingenium's end was not supposed to be this soon. If I was being honest, I'd be looking for vengeance. However, that is not a Hero's way, nor is it what Ingenium would look for. Stain has killed and harmed too many to remain free."

Kamui's eyes then turned to Izuku directly, "And that is why, if we encounter Stain together, your primary objective is to run and get help. Get more heroes to surround Stain so he doesn't escape."

Before Izuku could object, Kamui Woods raised his hand up, "I know you're strong, but you're still a student and under my orders. I won't allow a student to risk his life. It would sadden me if I risked your life and you got injured because of it."

Izuku bit his tongue to hold back a retort before slowly nodding in acknowledgment.

"Good, now rest up. We head to Hosu later."

"Ah wait!" exclaimed Izuku, realizing something.

"Hmm?"

"Do you know Ingenium's little brother, Tenya Iida? He's a classmate of mine who's also in the hero course," asked Izuku.

"I am aware of him, yes. Why?" nodded Kamui Woods.

"He took an internship at Hosu."

"Hosu? Why would he... oh no, you're not suggesting what I think you are?"

"I have a gut feeling that Iida also traced up where Stain is and might try something drastic. He's been ignoring my texts."

"... That's not good. Alright, do you remember which hero agency he was going to?" asked Kamui Woods.

Izuku shook his head, "He wouldn't tell me. Just that he was heading to Hosu."

Kamui Woods shook his head, "I'm afraid your friend may be caught up in vengeance. I would bet Ingenium's end hit him much harder than me, being family and all. If we can meet up with your friend before he goes off, then there may be a chance to halt his madness."

Izuku could only nod as he hoped that he was wrong about Tenya.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Katsuki and Gran Torino_

"Fuck!" cursed Katsuki as he was slammed against a wall.

"Hmph, I think that'll be enough," hummed Gran Torino as he rubbed his chin.

"One more time!" shouted Katsuki as he got up.

"Na, we're going to move onto phase 2 now," grinned Gran Torino, "Which means, time to fight some villains! Now go clean up."

"Fuck yea!" grinned Katsuki as he quickly rushed over to the bathroom to clean up.

As Katsuki was cleaning up, Gran Torino looked around the room that he had rented for this internship. When he arrived, despite its shoddy look, the inside was rather clean. Now... there were cracks in the plaster everywhere as well as scorch marks.

"Good thing this building was scheduled to be destroyed anyway," shrugged Gran Torino as he picked up his cane.

"I'm ready!" said Katsuki as he jumped out of the bathroom, already in his hero costume, "We going on patrol around here?"

"Not quite," said Gran Torino as he motioned Katsuki to follow him, "The decreasing population in this area has made crime rates here also quite low. The reason why Hero Agencies are more frequent in urban areas is that there's a lot of crime there. The higher the population density, the more trouble you'll find. Around Shibuya, you'll find lots of small fights that break out on a daily basis."

"Awesome," grinned Katsuki, "Finally, to kick some ass."

* * *

Shoto sighed as he finished up lunch. Soba at his father's agency was mediocre at best, nothing compared to his sister's cooking. Honestly, he had debated on even coming to his father's agency since that interview. However much he disliked him, though, Endeavor was the best hero suited to teach him the fire part of his quirk. Not only that, but his reaction time, speed, and experience was the real deal. As he placed his plate in the kitchen sink, the door slammed open to reveal Endeavor.

"Pack up Shoto, we're heading to Hosu," announced Endeavor in a booming voice.

"Any reason why we're heading there?" asked Shoto.

"Because according to my research, that is where we will find Stain. And with that, I will show you how top Hero performs," rumbled Endeavor.

* * *

Stain hopped off the roof of a building, having finished his conversation with Shigaraki. As Shigaraki watched Stain go his own way, he began to scratch his own neck in anger.

"How many Nomu do we have?" demanded Shigaraki as Kurogiri warped next to him.

"Seven," replied Kurogiri, "The good doctor has been investing more time in producing these Nomu ever since he heard a child defeated it. None of them are like the one we used in USJ, though."

"It'll be enough," grinned Shigaraki as he pointed out in the distance, "Don't think for a second you can get away with stabbing me. In the end, whatever your conviction is, I will be the one standing over you and have the last laugh."

* * *

Izuku and Kamui Woods were swinging around Hosu, looking around to see if they could catch Tenya before it was too late. One would think looking for someone that looked like a robotic knight would be easy, but they were unable to find him as night fell upon them.

"Dammit Iida, where are you?" muttered Izuku as he sat on a bench, waiting for Kamui Woods.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine if the hero he's interning with is good," stated Kamui Woods, passing an instant ramen bowl to Izuku as he plopped down on the bench with his own bowl.

"I hope you're right," sighed Izuku as he dug into his ramen.

Minutes later, the two had finished their bowl (Though Izuku wondered how Kamui Woods ate his with the mask still on), and were back to swinging around when...

 _Boom!_

"What was that?" asked Izuku, missing the ledge and crashing into the sidewalk with a splat. Luckily, he was made of rubber, and so suffered no damage.

"No idea, but we're checking it out!" shouted Kamui Woods from the ledge, "Come on!"

* * *

In a bullet train to Shibuya that happened to pass by Hosu, Katsuki sat there waiting impatiently with his leg shaking in boredom.

"Brat, stop bouncing your leg," lectured Gran Torino.

"Aren't we there yet?" huffed Katsuki, "By the time we get there, it'll be deep into the night already!"

"Bah, that means more skirmishes brat," shot back Gran Torino.

Katsuki couldn't argue against that, as he wanted more skirmishes to fight in. He was just afraid that by the time they got there, all the villains would decide to just turn in for sleep.

"Hey, look at that! A building just exploded," shouted a passenger.

"Really? Where?"

Soon passengers were all crowding towards the window, curiosity overriding their sense of safety.

" _ **Passengers, please return your seats and safely sit still."**_ announced the operator.

Suddenly, the train began to brake, sending quite a few passengers tumbling forward into other seats.

"The hell? Why'd we stop!?" barked Katsuki.

His question was answered a second later when a Pro Hero crashed right through the train, landing painfully inside.

"What's with that-?" started the hero, only to be crushed into the floor by a large hand. The passengers were soon greeted with a strange monstrosity with its brain open to the world as well as two eyes on both sides of its brain.

"That's a fucking Nomu," cursed Katsuki, ready to fight.

"Kid, sit down!" ordered Gran Torino as he quickly used his Quirk to jet himself up, bouncing off the ceiling and above the passengers' heads before kicking the Nomu's head, forcing it to let go of the Pro Hero it had hostage. Within the next second, Gran Torino had already bounced off another wall and crashed right into the Nomu, forcing it off the bullet train, crashing through the wall, and carrying that momentum all the way into another building.

Katsuki quickly hopped over the passengers (or extras, as he prefers) and looked out of the hole, his gaze quickly taking in the situation. Seeing the telltale signs of a fire brewing in the distance, Katsuki grinned.

"No fucking way I'm missing out on this!" hissed Katsuki as he jumped off, using his quirk to create explosions to fly through the air towards the fire.

On the streets of Hosu, Gran Torino sent the Nomu crashing into another building, quickly jumping off to get a breather in. He winced as he felt a jolt of pain from a small burn he had gotten sparring with Katsuki. It wasn't anything serious, but he wasn't a young man.

The Nomu screamed in anger as it burst out of the building, sending debris flying towards innocent civilians. The passersby screamed in fear as they quickly fled the scene. A woman fell down from the panic, her high heels tripping her over. As her boyfriend tried to protect, a familiar old lady with a wooden cane passed right in front of them and the Nomu.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Gran Torino as the Nomu was about to pounce on the lady, trying to jet to the Nomu.

Before Gran Torino could hit the Nomu, though, the old lady somehow shifted herself so she was far closer to the Nomu's chest than it expected, her palm lightly striking the Nomu's chest. Within the next second, her cane struck right at the Nomu's upper chest with a jab, catching it by surprise.

"Urg!?" grunted the Nomu as it tried to raise it's left arm, only to find it paralyzed.

With a swift sweep from the cane, the Nomu was sent tumbling to the ground. Before the Nomu could raise its head, the old lady was already spinning in the air before ax kicking the Nomu on the brain, sending it collapsing to the floor once more.

For Gran Torino, it was a bit of a confession time. He was never married, though he had quite a few flings over the years. The reason for this was because he was in love with Nana Shimura. Her quirk, float, was the perfect match with his, Jet. Yet he never asked Nana out, because by the time he had met her, she was already dating someone, which turned to marriage. So Gran Torino buried that feeling away. He thought he would never find another woman like Nana again.

And yet, just seeing this lady ax kick a Nomu, sent his heart racing. If one was careful enough, within Gran Torino a song could be heard, _**Suddenly**_ , by B_lly O_ean.

Gran Torino quickly shook that song off and pushed forwards towards the Nomu, intending to attack it. However, before he even reached it, the old lady suddenly jumped towards him, taking him with her while sustaining her momentum.

'What is she doing... and is she blind?' gaped Gran Torino as he just noticed the lady's eyes had been closed the whole time.

Seconds later, a stream of fire struck Nomu.

"I was looking for the Hero Killer, but this guy's timing was bad," announced Endeavor as he stepped forward, "I do not know who the two of you are, esteemed elders, but leave the rest to me."

* * *

At another location, several heroes were fighting against three Nomus with little luck. Explosions from vehicles were raising fire everywhere, giving the Nomus a chilling visage.

"Manuel! Put out the fire!" ordered a hero with bull horns as he ripped open a fire hydrant.

"Why did you choose to go off at a time like this, Tenya!?" muttered Manuel as he quickly took control of the water, using it to put out the fires.

The bull hero quickly went to tackle one of the Nomu's, only to abort his charge to block another Nomu's attack.

"What's with that power!?" grunted the bull-horned hero before he was suddenly tossed against a building.

Yui Kodai, otherwise known as Ruler, had been helping evacuate civilians, providing support for the active heroes. Her internship had actually been with the two ninja heroes, hoping to learn how to throw stuff accurately. She never imagined she would see Nomu again, and this time three of them. Yui was helping The Fly get up and trying to pull him to safety when one of the Nomu grabbed a vehicle and threw it at her.

"The Fly! Ruler!" shouted one of her mentors.

Yui looked up, her eyes widening in shock and fear as the vehicle came closer. Her mentors were trying to move, but there was no way they would be able to save them. The light from her eyes seemed to dim as she accepted she was going to die. Just as the car seemed to hit them, Yui suddenly felt something wrap around her waist. Then, with a sudden jerk, she and The Fly were suddenly pulled away from the vehicle as it exploded.

"Are you alright?" asked a voice as Yui tried to blink to see just who had saved her. At first, a warm and strong chest greeted her sense before she looked, seeing a familiar straw hat and green hair.

"Midoriya?" whispered Yui in shock and awe.

Izuku nodded, putting them down as he turned around, facing one of the Nomu that was screeching in anger at its kill being denied. It charged towards Izuku, ready to pounce when...

" _ **Lacquered Chain Prison!"**_

Tendrils of wood wrapped around the Nomu, imprisoning it for the while. However, this wooden prison was much different from what Kamui Woods usually used. He usually wrapped his enemies around the center of mass, locking his opponent's arms as he did so. This time, he aimed to lock the hand, body, and legs all separately.

As the Nomu began to teeter forward, Izuku's arm pulled back, infusing One for All into it.

 _ **Austrian Smash**_

Izuku's punch smashed the Nomu in the chest before being lifted up into the air with Izuku's arm stretching as he punched the Nomu. Seeing the Nomu up in the air, Izuku quickly turned to Manuel, who was busy trying to contain the fire.

"Did Tenya Iida intern with you?" asked Izuku quickly.

"Huh? Oh, yea he's an intern at my agency. However, he seems to have disappeared on me. Damn it, where are you?" gritted Manuel as he shifted to another fire building up.

Izuku's face paled before turning towards Kamui Woods, "Kamui!"

"I heard!" shouted Kamui Woods, now helping the other heroes handle the other Nomu, "Go! Try not to engage in combat and just run rescue!"

Izuku nodded, and after getting a little more details from where Manuel and Tenya had been a few minutes ago, rushed in that general direction.

"Ruler, are you alright?" asked her mentor, rushing over to her.

"Eh? Yea, I'm alright," blushed Yui. What she didn't want to mention was that she was already missing the warmth and safety of Izuku's chest, as well as his power.

'Ah, I wish he would come back so I can cuddle against that warmth... what am I thinking!? Do I... Nononono, Big sis Itsuka has dibs on him already! Bad girl, Bad Yui!... Naughty Yui...'

"Err...," sweatdropped her mentor as Yui was slapping her face.

* * *

Stain shot an annoyed glance at the streets, completely ignoring the ranting wannabe hero below his foot. He would deal with those scum later.

"I'll kill you!" cried out Tenya in anger, outraged by his helplessness.

"Save that guy first," lectured Stain, pointing to Native, another Pro Hero that laid slumped against a wall. For some reason, he was unable to move despite only having a cut on his shoulder.

Tenya froze, unable to comprehend that tone of voice before slowly craning his head up.

"Reflect on yourself and save others. Don't use your powers for yourself. Being taken in by the hatred before you and trying to fulfill your own selfish desires...That is the furthest from what a hero should be," lectured Stain as he jerked out his blade from Tenya's shoulder.

Tenya couldn't help but glare at Stain. A villain, giving him a lecture on how to be a hero? It was infuriating and humiliating to be receiving such a lesson! Yet his words rang true. Tenya should've just called for help when he found Stain. Get a Pro hero. Maybe use his Recipro Burst to grab Native and escape. But instead, he chose to fight for vengeance.

"That is why you die here," proclaimed Stain as he licked the blood off his blade, stained with Tenya's blood.

Tenya's eyes widened as he felt his whole body freeze up, unable to move even a pinky. It was as if someone had taken away control of his body.

'Is it like Shinsho Hitoshi's quirk? No, I still have control of my mind and my mouth. But everything else feels paralyzed!' analyzed Tenya.

Stain flipped his blade once more, raising it high up above Tenya's head, "Goodbye. You're an offering to a more just world."

Tenya pleaded... no begged his body to move, to do something as the blade began its descent. He half hoped his brother would miraculously recover and show up and kick this villain away. Tenya couldn't help but close his eyes as the blade approached closer until...

 _ **BAM**_

Tenya's eyes shot open when he heard something impact Stain's face, as well as the pressure on his head from Stain's foot lift up, sending Stain stumbling across the floor.

"Get away from him!" roared a familiar voice as the figure landed in front of Tenya.

"Brother?" whispered Tenya as he looked up in disbelief, seeing an image of his brother in his hero costume. A blink wiped that image and replaced it with Izuku.

"Midoriya?" stuttered Tenya.

"I came here to save you, Iida!" grinned Izuku as he adjusted his straw hat.

Stain shook his head, shaking off the concussion he was feeling as he looked up to see Izuku. Stain immediately recognized him as one of the primary targets that Shigaraki wanted to kill, and especially this kid as he apparently was holding a grudge against him.

Izuku narrowed his eyes as he quickly analyzed the situation. Stain was apparently able to tank a bit, having been hit by a punch that had been infused for 20% of One for All. Izuku had been only using that amount running around, not wanting to accidentally miss anything as he sped through the streets to find Tenya. He noticed that Stain was armed to the teeth, having knives everywhere, even spiked shoes. The blade, although looking rather jagged, was still sharp enough to cut through objects.

"Iida, can you move?" asked Izuku, not taking his eyes off Stain while surreptitiously fishing out his phone.

"I... I can't," grunted Tenya in frustration, "Not since he slashed my body. It must be his quirk!"

'Is it? Or a neurotoxin? Paralysis agent? Coated among his weapons? Or is it something else,' wondered Izuku before slowly scanned around Stain, noticing Native, who was still paralyzed, and unfortunately, was right where Stain was.

'Crap. If it was just Iida, I could just grab him and run to safety, to where more Pro Heroes are. Killing or using civilians as hostages doesn't fit Stain's style,' winced Izuku, 'If I leave now, then Native will definitely die.'

"Midoriya... Don't get involved!" grunted Tenya as he tried to push himself up, only to fail again as his body refused to listen to him, "You have nothing to... do with this!'

Izuku looked at Tenya's face, blinking in surprise at the amount of anger in Tenya's face, before quickly snapping back to Stain's face.

"Your friend came to save you. What a pal. But I have a duty to kill him. The one blossoming into a fake hero as well as this other one," stated Stain, swiping his blade to the side, riding it of blood, "If we were to clash, then it is inevitable that the weaker one will be culled. Now, what will you do?"

Izuku flinched as he felt Stain's killing intent as well as those eyes glaring at him with no hesitation in his actions. Stain would kill Tenya, a teenager, without a thought.

With a step forward as well as a glare back, Izuku answered while putting his phone away, having already sent a mass text to everyone in his phone his current location, while also giving a silent apology to Kamui Woods for not running.

"Sure if I ran, then I could live. But if I ran, then you would just kill these two. I can't run away, not knowing if I could've saved them. Like All Might said, meddling when you don't need to is the essence of being a hero!"

Stain's eyes widened in shock before narrowing, a smirk slowly forming on his face. For a second there, he could've sworn he saw a ghostly image of All Might behind Izuku.

'This kid... he's stepping into a fight he knows that losing equates to death. And yet he despite my killing intent, he's not shaking or fleeing, but instead, meeting it head-on, just to save these two fake heroes. Someone who could become a true hero in this corrupt system. But only if the rot doesn't get to him first,' thought Stain as he saw Izuku raising his arm, taking a more defensive stance.

"Stop it! Run away!" shouted Tenya, "I told you, didn't I? It has nothing to do with you!"

Izuku ignored him, focusing on Stain.

'Many sharp objects. Stretching attacks are a bad idea,' analyzed Izuku as he slowly stepped closer to Stain, feeling out for his reach, 'In that case!'

Izuku charged forward, sending a quick jab to Stain's face, to which he dodged with ease.

'Quick reflexes,' added Izuku as he sent another quick and compact attack.

'Kid's not bad. He's using quick and economical attacks to avoid leaving his limbs open to attack,' thought Stain as he dodged another attack, his blade flashing in the moonlight glint as he attacked.

Izuku jumped back to dodge, quickly raising his right arm to block the sudden knife Stain had thrown. Instead of deflecting off his gloves laced with carbon steel, though, it sunk into it, almost hitting skin. Izuku's eyes widened as he quickly jumped back further, removing the knife from his glove as well as disposing of his glove.

Taking a quick chance, Izuku quickly sniffed the knife.

'Don't smell anything from it. Is it scentless or only on his sword? No weird coating either.'

Izuku didn't get the chance to analyze it anymore as Stain charged in with a downward slash. Izuku immediately blocked it with the knife.

 _ **Shlink**_

The knife held for a second before it was cut under Stain's blade with barely any resistance, forcing Izuku to jump back, but not before sustaining a gash on his arm.

'Damn, his sword is even sharper than the knives,' winced Izuku, feeling the cut on his arm. He noticed he wasn't paralyzed, and carefully watched Stain raising his sword towards his mouth.

Just as Stain stuck out his tongue, ready to lick Izuku's blood, his eyes widened as he quickly adjusted the blade to block a punch from Izuku's stretched out arm. In a flash, Izuku was already in front of him once more, his body infused with One for All at 40%, hurling a barrage of punches, kicks, and grapple attempts. Stain easily dodged those attempts, but found out that he didn't even have the leeway to bring his blade back up to his mouth.

'This kid... does he know how my quirk works, or does he just suspect it? Either way, he's got a good mind there too,' grinned Stain as he pulled out his knife with his other hand, attacking with it.

Izuku winced as he sustained quite a few cuts, but kept attacking, landing a scraping blow to Stain's face. As Izuku dodged a kick from Stain, gaining another cut from the spiked shoes, Izuku saw his chance.

'Now's my chance!' thought Izuku as he clinched Stain.

"Eat this!" shouted Izuku as he kneed Stain in the chest.

'I win!' thought Izuku until he suddenly felt his body seize up.

"Not bad, but you made a mistake," coughed Stain as he pushed Izuku off him, sending him flopping to the ground, "You let me get too close. But I suspect you have an idea of what my quirk is now."

Izuku's mind raced at those words until he realized what he had done. He had literally shoved Stain's face right next to one of his cuts.

"That was quite a powerful blow," admitted Stain as he stood up, "Enough to knock most men and women out. But not enough for one with such convictions like me. People who are all talk are a dime a dozen, but you... you are worth letting live for now."

Stain looked around, noticing that the fight had pushed him further away from Native and Tenya.

'So the straw hat kid not only prevented me from having time to lick his blood off my blade but also pushed me further away from my original targets. Well done indeed,' mused Stain as he began to walk towards them, only to suddenly hear explosions from above.

"Die!" shouted Katsuki as he pounced towards Stain, setting off a chain of explosions.

Katsuki quickly jumped away, landing next to Izuku before giving him a small glare.

"Don't fucking text me. I never gave you my number," rumbled Katsuki before looking back to where Stain should've been his name, a stain on the floor.

"Another faker!" hissed Stain, rushing towards Katsuki with unnerving acceleration. Before he could reach him, though, he noticed the crackling of ice coming his way and quickly jumped away to the wall to dodge the sudden burst of ice. He kicked off the wall, stabbing his sword onto a different section of the wall as he dodged a fireball. Stain calmly stood on his blade, analyzing just who had interfered.

"Midoriya... you need to give more details in times like this. You made me late," said Shoto as fire licked away at his left side.

* * *

 **A bit shorter than usual, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. So next up, fight with Stain! I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello Everyone! Hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

 **Reminder, I have a pat reon, look up azndrgn making fanfic. Donators get perks!**

 **This story has been beta by Ezylrb. Thanks as usual.**

* * *

Itsuka looked at her cell phone with worry. She had received the text from Izuku detailing his current location, but no message about why. Itsuka had a feeling it was an SOS signal for help. She so wanted to go help, if it wasn't for the fact that Hosu city was two hours away by train.

'Izuku... please be safe,' prayed Itsuka.

"C'mon Battle Fist! Stop looking at your phone and get your ass here! Don't waste time dallying!" shouted her internship mentor.

"Coming!" shouted Itsuka while shoving her phone into her utility belt clip.

"Good, now let's see who we can kick!" grinned the hero.

Itsuka had managed to somehow land an internship with Miruko, the No. 7 Hero in Japan. It had been the last day to consider internships when Miruko's offer came flying out of nowhere for her. Eagerly, she accepted it without telling anyone who she chose. Miruko was famous for not having an agency nor teaming up with anyone, saying that heroes who joined teams were cowards who had to rely on others to beat the villain rather than using their own strength.

Which was a surprise she offered an internship. Then again, in Itsuka's mind, perhaps an internship wasn't rather teaming up, but guiding someone. And to be honest, Miruko was kind of her idol just as All Might was to Izuku. The strongest top female of Japan offering her an intern? She'd be a fool to refuse.

"Hey, Miruko?" asked Itsuka as she caught up with her, "I'm kind of curious. Why did you send me an offer?"

"Just felt like it," shrugged Miruko, "Saw your fight in the Sports Festival and thought you'd be pretty strong. Especially your second fight."

"With Izuku?" questioned Itsuka, "Why not send an offer to him, too?"

"Eh, I considered it, but I figured with so many offers to him, it didn't matter," mused Miruko.

"He only had ten," deadpanned Itsuka, causing her to stumble for a second.

"Wait, really? How... oh, right that interview with Endeavor! Damn the boy must've dissed him hard. I should've sent him one for that," exclaimed Miruko, bopping her hand into her palm, "Whatever, let's finish up patrol and head back home later."

Another fact about Miruko was that she didn't rent an office space for her work but instead chose to work from home. Though considering how efficient she was, she could afford it.

Meanwhile, with Ochako and Momo, they had the same response as Itsuka. Both were worried for Izuku and wanted to rush over to where he was, but they were too far away. They could only pray whatever came up, Izuku could handle it. Tsuyu would've had the same reaction if she hadn't been busy dealing with a villain that she didn't notice her phone going off.

* * *

Back in Hosu, Stain gazed warily at Katsuki and Shoto, who had arrived at the scene just in time.

'One after another... There are a lot of people getting in my way today.'

"About time," grinned Izuku before noticing Shoto freely using his left side.

"Get over your little daddy issues?" barked Katsuki.

Shoto ignored Katsuki's remark, replying to Izuku instead, "It took me a few seconds to decipher your message, considering all you did was ping your location to us. But you're not one to do that without any purpose. Which could only mean one thing."

Shoto launched an ice wave at Stain, who quickly jumped to dodge it, launching himself towards a wall. The ice wave curved upwards to where Native, Tenya, and Izuku were, sliding them downwards. Shoto then fired a blast of fire to Stain once more, who kicked off the wall to dodge it.

"It means that you needed help. Don't worry, the Pro Heroes will be here in a few minutes," declared Shoto as his flames melted the ice he had created, allowing the three paralyzed victims to slide down towards Shoto.

Stain clicked his tongue before musing to himself, 'Someone's time will be up soon.'

"Don't forget about me, asshole!" shouted Katsuki as he came from behind, his hands crackling with explosions.

Stain merely ducked under the left hook of explosions, spinning as he did so as his blade came up with a sickening gleam. Katsuki immediately let off another explosion to change his momentum as the blade cleaved right into the gauntlet, narrowly dodging the blade's deadly bite into his skin. Katsuki quickly maneuvered himself next to Shoto. He shook his gauntlet once, letting the pieces fall

"Tch, too shallow," muttered Stain as he swung his sword to the side.

"Listen, both of you! You can't let him get near your blood. He paralyzes his opponent's actions by ingesting their blood orally! That's how he got us all!" warned Izuku.

"So he sucks blood to keep people from moving. Explains all the blades," noted Shoto.

"Then we just keep a distance from-" barked Katsuki, only to widen his eyes as he managed to dodge a knife to the face, narrowly cutting his hair. Shoto wasn't as lucky as a knife managed to cut through his cheek as he tried to dodge.

Instantly Stain was already upon them, another knife in his left hand.

"You have some good friends, Ingenium!" grinned Stain as he swung at Shoto, only for him to block it with a thick ice wall.

Stain looked up, causing both Katsuki and Shoto to involuntarily look up along with him. They both saw his sword spinning in the air before Stain suddenly grabbed Shoto by the collar, pulling him closer as his tongue stuck out, ready to lick the wound. Shoto quickly ignited the flames on his left side, driving Stain away. Stain quickly jumped back, catching his blade in midair before dodging another blast from Katsuki before slicing apart an ice barrage from Shoto.

"Shit, this guy's not fucking around," grunted Katsuki. To be able to lure his opponent's gaze with a simple misdirection, forcing them to look away at a critical moment... this opponent was an expert at controlling his opponent's action.

"He's strong," nodded Shoto as he wiped the blood off his cheek.

Katsuki looked back at Izuku, noticing the cuts all over his body. He mentally tsked in his mind before deciding on a plan.

"Half and half, got any medicine for cuts?"

"Yea, some," replied Shoto as he took out a small capsule with some medicine, scooping some over his cheek.

"Go fucking help out Deku," ordered Katsuki, "Idiot's bound to have bandages in his utility belt. Bind it so he's not bleeding all over the damn place."

Shoto glanced back at Izuku, noting that he was indeed sporting multiple cuts with blood still leaking out.

"You think you can handle it on your own?" asked Shoto.

"I can hold back this fucker up long enough," stated Katsuki.

"Fine, but I'll try to back you up as much as I can," nodded Shoto as he quickly knelt down to bind Izuku's wounds.

'Bakugo said he could hold Stain back, not win,' grimaced Izuku as he heard that. That wasn't the usual confident Katsuki that he knew. Just what the hell did he...

'Oh right, he trained with Gran Torino,' remembered Izuku. Losing so many times to him while being beaten to the ground must've shaken that cockiness off.

"Hell, I beat him up and win," added Katsuki.

'Never mind, he's still the same,' winced Izuku.

"Why are you all... why? Please, stop! I've inherited my brother's name! I have to do it... That guy is MINE!" raged Tenya, his face full of anger.

"You inherited it? That's strange, the Ingenium I saw before didn't have that look on his face," commented Shoto, causing Tenya to freeze up on that comment, "You've got a lot going on behind the scenes in your family, too, huh?"

"Forget about that shit. If we let you go on with your shit, you'd lose and get yourself killed. And if you lose, then we lose cause we let you go. And I don't lose, I only win!" yelled Katsuki as he bent his knees, putting his hands behind him before blasting towards Stain.

"Foolish to charge at someone who's faster than you!" scolded Stain as he swung his sword down at Katsuki, intending to cleave him in half.

Before the blade even began its descent, Bakugo already had an arm to the side and blasted himself sideways, easily avoiding the blade. Stain quickly whirled around to meet Katsuki, only to see him bouncing off the wall towards him. Stain brought his knife to slash at Katsuki, only for him to slam the brakes as he thrust his hands forward to let off another explosion to not only attack Stain from a range, but to also angle himself away from Stain and towards the ground. Stain gritted his teeth as he tanked it and turned once more to find Katsuki, only to see him blast past his view as soon as he hit the ground. Stain growled in anger before hearing the sound of ice rushing towards him. Stain's eyes widened as he quickly whirled around, using his sword to slice and dice the ice barrage into pieces. Shoto lit his right side on fire, ready to blast another flame attack at Stain. Stain quickly drew out several knives, ready to hurl them at Shoto's arm to disrupt him when the crackling sound of explosions reached his ears again.

'These two... are getting very annoying!' raged Stain as he quickly adjusted himself, hurling one knife at Katsuki and another at Shoto.

Katsuki barely dodged the knife, getting a gash on his face while Shoto did the same, getting a nick on his arm.

'C'mon... move... Move!' willed Izuku to himself, trying to move despite his paralysis. Suddenly, he felt his finger twitch in surprise.

* * *

Stain had maneuvered himself so he was already diving down towards Native while Shoto and Katsuki were out of position, unable to stop him.

"You two are pretty good!" admitted Stain as his sword gleamed in the moonlight, aiming for his primary target for this hunt.

Suddenly, Izuku was up and about, kicking off the walls to rush at Stain. Before Stain could react, Izuku had grabbed Stain by the scruff of his shirt and already started spinning, hurling Stain into the ground painfully, not willing to stay close to Stain any more than necessary.

'Damn, the kid's must have O type blood,' winced Stain before backflipping away from an explosion by Katsuki.

"I can move normally again," grinned Izuku, only to grimace as all the wounds he had gotten throbbed at once, as well as feeling a bit light-headed.

"A time limit?" mused Shoto.

"No, the kid should've been the last one he got. I can't move yet, and neither can the other kid," denied Native.

"Get back and bind your wounds idiot, you're a fucking walking target for this sword fucker," barked Katsuki, landing next to Shoto.

"Been practicing and copying from Gran Torino?" asked Izuku as he obediently obeyed, grabbing a roll of bandage inside his utility belt. Shoto had only been able to bind a few with what he had before assisting Katsuki.

"So how did you get free?" asked Shoto as Izuku began to bind the most obvious wounds to prevent blood flowing out easily.

"He takes in a person's blood to keep them from moving. Since I got free first... I can only think of three reasons. The effectiveness lessens as he uses his quirk on more and more people, the amount ingested is proportional to how long it comes to effect, or the effect differs on a person's blood type," hypothesized Izuku.

"First and last one sound more plausible," murmured Katsuki, "You're bleeding like a fountain there, it couldn't have been hard for him to get a good amount of blood. You're a fucking O blood, aren't you."

"Blood type?... Mine is B," said Native.

"I'm type A," replied Tenya.

Stain could only grin at how fast someone had deduced his quirk in the middle of a fight when so many others had failed to even guess what his quirk was. Especially from a bunch a heroes-in-training, too. It was something he could honestly respect, even if one of the ones fighting him right now was someone he considered a 'fake'.

"Blood type? That's correct," declared Stain, rewarding them by confirming what his quirk was.

"Even if we do know what his quirk is, he's still not an easy opponent," said Shoto, narrowing his eyes, "I'd say we should just carry the two out, but his reaction speed is insane to say lightly. Maybe even faster than Bakugo's (Like hell it is!-Katsuki) but with a much higher training standard. He can avoid my fire and ice and Bakugo's explosions."

"He's also capable of dodging and countering my attacks, too," sighed Izuku, bandaging another wound, "That's how I got so many cuts. I had a feeling that ingesting my blood would've activated his quirk, so I tried to give him no time to drink my blood. He still got me by leaving himself open on purpose, tanking a knee to the chest before paralyzing me."

"So in short, we either hold him down until Pros get here or we kick his ass," snorted Katsuki, "You finish bandaging up and stay back. I got this."

"I'll support," added Shoto, "You focus on binding your wounds and catching your breath before helping us, otherwise you'll be a liability if he can paralyze again. I know from the looks of it, you've lost quite a bit of blood, too."

"The three of us will protect them," nodded Izuku, standing up before almost falling over, using the wall to catch himself, feeling a bit woozy, "I can still support."

"Three vs one, huh?" said Stain as he lowered his body, ready to fight, "Won't be that easy."

Izuku began the confrontation by raising his right arm, his index and middle finger being held back by his thumb before flicking the two fingers with One for All at 60%, sending an air cannon at Stain, who dodged it. Katsuki immediately blasted forward to meet him head-on.

As the fight began, Shoto couldn't help but remember seeing the news about Tenya's brother being hospitalized. He himself knew the destructive properties of pent up resentment and how it narrowed a person's field of vision. And just how freeing it was when one could finally get past it and rid him or herself of its shackles. To get past it so as to learn from the best, in this case, his father.

Shoto blasted another ice path at Stain, who cut through it with ease once more. Stain's eyes furrowed when he saw Izuku manage to stand up once more and charge forward. All of a sudden, his speed seemed to increase, his movements more deadly than before.

'Shit!' thought Katsuki as he narrowly dodged a stab to the face, watching a chunk of his hair get cut off, 'He's not playing any longer.'

"Please stop... I'm already...," groaned Tenya in frustration as tears leaked out of his eyes.

Shoto gritted his teeth as he shot another blast of fire to support them before shouting at Tenya, "If you want us to stop, then stand up!"

Stain suddenly changed tactics as Izuku and Katsuki surrounded him, tossing something up in the air. Both boys looked up and paled at what they saw before hurling themselves towards the sides. Two small objects exploded above Stain, sending shards of fragmented steel at where the two just were, sending them out of position while Stain rushed forward towards Shoto.

Tenya looked up in surprise at that statement as Shoto roared as he fired another burst of flame, " Be the hero you want to be!"

Stain swiftly dodged the barrage of fire and ice, getting closer and closer to Shoto without even losing speed.

Tenya's mind began flashing as he heard this statement. The name of Ingenium, one that was supposed to bring honor for his brother, only to be stained by vengeance and the blood of his friends and classmates, protecting him. To be lectured by a villain who took away his brother's future as a hero. It was a repeat of the entrance exam again! Hadn't he learned his lesson to not be so selfish!? Except for this time, instead of points, the sacrifice was putting his friends in mortal danger! As much as he hated to admit, Stain was right about his selfishness. It wasn't an act worthy of a hero!

Tenya's hand began to clench in anger as Shoto attacked Stain, who dodged it with ease once more, closing the gap in an instant.

"Hasn't anyone told you? You're too focused on your Quirk! It's made you careless!" lectured Stain as his sword began its slash right at Shoto's shoulder, intending to cleave his right arm off.

'He's a monster!' thought Shoto as he tried to jump back to dodge, but he knew he wouldn't make it in time.

"Todoroki!" shouted Izuku as he got back up.

'If I don't stand up right now... I'll never, ever be able to catch up to them! Them or my brother!' Tensei mentally shouted as he managed to stand up, his Quirk engines revving up overtime.

Stain noticed and mentally clicked his tongue at the situation that was about to come.

" _ **Recipro Burst!"**_ roared Tenya as his engines roared along with him. In a flash, Tenya kicked Stain's sword, snapping it in half.

Stain was unable to angle his blade to parry or divert the kick's power, and thus not surprised when it snapped. Tenya had aimed his kick at just the right angle and power at a structural weak point on his katana. Completing his spin, Tenya used the momentum to launch a roundhouse kick at Stain, who managed to raise up his arms to block it, but not before it sent him skidding back away from them.

"You got free? That Quirk isn't as great as I thought," commented Shoto.

"Todoroki. Midoriya. Bakugo. This all had nothing to do with you three, and I apologize," stated Tenya as he slowly stood up.

"Again with this?" blinked Izuku.

"And that's why I can't allow you three to bleed any more than this!" stated Iida he looked up, new resolve burning within his eyes.

Stain scoffed before calling out on Iida, stating that someone couldn't change so easily despite appearances and that no matter what, he would always be a fake who prioritized his own selfish desire over others, like so many heroes before him. Shoto tried to deny such a claim, hoping Tenya wouldn't falter, but Tenya shook his head.

"No, he's right," admitted Tenya, "I have no right to call myself a hero. But even so... I cannot give in! If I give in, then the name Ingenium will die!"

Tenya made this declaration with such passion and resolve that it immediately ticked Stain off.

"Out of the question!" hissed Stain, his eyes hardening with rage, almost to the brink of insanity.

Shoto noticed Stain's change and quickly shot another torrent of fire at Stain, hoping to catch him by surprise.

"Idiot! The Hero Killer is after me and the kid in white armor, right!? Just take him and run!" shouted Native.

"It doesn't look like he'll give us that chance," noted Shoto as he summoned more ice walls, noting that Stain had easily escaped his attack by slamming his sword against the wall when he jumped, standing on top of it before jumping to attack them, "Something's clearly changed. He's flustered."

* * *

At the same time, Shoto was analyzing the situation. The quirk itself wasn't too powerful, especially in a situation when dealing with multiple enemies. And yet Stain was still desperately trying to kill Native, Tenya, and perhaps Katsuki, all while under a time limit, despite his profile to flee before if the situation wasn't suitable for him.

'He has crazy tenacity to complete his goal,' thought Shoto as he fired another stream of fire to ward Stain off.

Tenya tried to boost himself forward, only for the engines on his legs to stall. Tenya looked down, theorizing that the kick he had just performed damaged the radiator.

"Todoroki, can you regulate temperature!?" asked Tenya.

"Not used to it with my left, why?" asked Shoto.

"Freeze my legs without plugging the exhausts!" pleaded Tenya.

Stain raised his arm, ready to hurl his knife at a distracted Shoto when Katsuki popped up next to him.

"Don't fucking forget about me asshole!" roared Katsuki as he managed to land a good palm strike to Stain's body, followed by an explosion.

Stain went tumbling down into the ground before using the momentum to backflip onto his feet. He looked up just in time to quickly lean back, dodging a kick from Izuku. Stain immediately tried to stab Izuku, only to be forced to dodge as Katsuki rushed at him. Katsuki, although barely missing him, kept momentum as he kicked off the pavement, jumping towards the wall to keep the pinball movement.

If Stain had trouble with one, then he was definitely in trouble when Izuku joined in, also bouncing from wall to wall, attacking every now and then.

'Troublesome!' raged Stain as he could barely keep track of the two boy's movements. All he could tell were streaks of green and blonde passing by him. But even if just barely, Stain could still read it. And so he began to attack in a careful manner, not minding that his attacks weren't landing. He was directing where they would bounce to.

'And... now!' thought Stain as he finally managed to guide the streaks into crashing into each other in mid-air right in front of him.

Stain's broken sword was raised in front of him already as he slashed down, intending to take out the two annoying pests. He imagined them crashing into each other, disoriented and tangled up in a mess of limbs. However, as his blade descended, he noticed that the reality of it was very different from what he thought.

Katsuki and Izuku had indeed collided with each other, but not in a tangle of limbs, but instead mirroring each other. Both the soles of their shoes were pressed against each other, their knees bent. Both of them had a palm pressing against the other's palm. Overall, it was the usual posture that one did when landing from a high place.

In another second, the two pushed off each other, completely dodging the blade while landing next to Stain from either side.

"Bakugo, now!" shouted Izuku.

"Don't tell me what to do!" roared Katsuki in reply.

Both of them spun as they launched a spin kick into Stain's ribs. While Izuku had power using One for All at 50% for this kick, Katsuki had managed to loosen his boots so his bare foot came into contact with Stain's ribs. Upon impact, Katsuki let his foot explode. Stain gasped in pain as he was sent flying up in the air.

Meanwhile, Shoto had finished freezing Tenya's legs without plugging the exhausts, as requested.

'This time, I'll finish this, not as someone looking for revenge, but as a hero just as Ingenium should be!' shouted Tenya inside his mind as the engines on his leg roared to life.

" _ **Recipro Extend!"**_ howled Tenya as he blasted off into the air, right where Stain was.

Stain's eyes widened as he tried to turn to deal with Tenya, but it was too late. With his engines boosting his speed and power, Tenya twisted his whole body in motion before landing a savage roundhouse kick into Stain's head. Stain's neck snapped to the side, almost losing consciousness, if not for his stubborn nature. With a crazed roar, Stain swung his blade, aiming for Tenya, who was helpless in midair. Still, Tenya gritted his teeth as he was prepared to take the blow if he could land another hit on Stain. Just as the blade approached his head, Tenya suddenly felt himself being pulled down just enough for the blade to miss. Stain gaped in surprise before noticing Izuku's arm already stretching out, grabbing Tenya's back and pulling him down in time.

"This ends now!" shouted Tenya as he managed to use his other leg and kick Stain in the ribs, sending him up even higher. It was just in time, too, as his engines faltered after the last kick.

"Now's my chance!" shouted Shoto as he fired another burst of fire at Stain, consuming his whole body in the attack.

Izuku pulled Tenya back towards him, catching him before quickly setting him down on his feet. They all looked up at Stain with caution, unsure if he would still attack them. Shoto launched an ice pillar, trapping Stain in the pillar, waiting for a reaction, only to see none. Seeing that Stain was truly unconscious, they all let out a sigh of relief. This fight was over.

The four boys quickly began to remove any weapons they could find on Stain before binding him with a rope Shoto had conveniently found at a nearby trash collection sight. Izuku noted that Stain actually had some of the latest light ballistic type body armor on him, which would explain why he was able to tank quite a bit. At this time, Native was finally able to move again after quickly being treated for his wounds. Once they were all bandaged up, they slowly trudged back onto the streets with Native dragging Stain. He insisted on it, saying it was the least he could do as he had been dead weight for them.

* * *

 _Few minutes prior to the end of the fight._

Gran Torino and the others watched the Nomu that Endeavor had incinerated stand back up on all fours, panting in pain. They quickly jumped back when it started to release flames similar to Endeavor, who already theorized that it was an absorb and release sort of quirk. Endeavor was a little shocked when he heard Gran Torino warn that it had multiple quirks, but it didn't matter. To him, such an insignificant pest wouldn't even be a hassle. Before Endeavor could deal with it as Nomu tried to pounce on him, Gran Torino zipped past him, breaking through Nomu's desperate attack before quickly changing directions, rushing right at Nomu before crushing it underneath his feet, causing the pavement underneath it to crack.

"I cracked the road... It's been a while so my control's not that great," grumbled Gran Torino to himself.

"Huh, you're not bad, honored elder," huffed Endeavor as he extinguished the flame on his hand.

Before the two of them could do anything, they heard another squeal of pain near them, turning to look at the source.

"You boys need to pay attention to your surroundings," warned the old lady. Underneath her cane was another Nomu pinned against a wall that had certainly not been there before, "This little one was trying to scuffle around all sneaky like."

"An invisibility quirk... no, more of a camouflage quirk," noted Endeavor as he saw various parts of its body changing colors.

"Yes, yes," waived Rekai as she kicked the Nomu in the head, causing it to go limp. Clearly this one was built for stealth and not durability.

The trio heard another explosion before looking over to the distance, where the glow of a fire could be seen. Endeavor frowned as he noted that despite the amount of heroes that should be there, they still hadn't been able to handle it.

As Gran Torino suggested that they all head over there, Endeavor hummed as he remembered his son running off to another location, spouting out a certain location. What shocked Endeavor the most was his son telling him that he trusted him to finish up wherever he was needed in no time. At that, Endeavor could only feel a hint of pride that his son at least acknowledged him somewhat.

Endeavor quickly passed on the address to Gran Torino and the old lady in hopes they could help resolve whatever his son had landed himself into before rushing over to the explosions.

"Well, shall we?" asked Gran Torino to his companion with a bow.

"You can go ahead, I'm not exactly a hero," shrugged the other.

"You aren't? But... err... I mean,"' stammered Gran Torino, cursing himself at that moment for not knowing what to say. Technically, she had broken the laws and was a 'vigilante', in a sense.

"Oh relax, I didn't use my quirk at all," huffed the old lady, "My quirk is Sonar, which means I hear better than a lot of people. And you can't exactly prove that I used it as it passively already increases my hearing. Not to mention I was defending myself against a threat. You wouldn't tell the police about little old me, would you?"

"I see," nodded Gran Torino, following her logic with a hum, "Then may I at least have your name... just for personal reasons!"

"I don't see why not," hummed the lady, "It's Rekai."

'Rekai... why does that name sound familiar to me?' thought Gran Torino before noticing Rekai holding out a piece of paper for him.

"What's this for?" asked Gran Torino curiously as he took the paper.

"My home phone number if you want to reach me," answered Rekai, "I don't carry a cell, and I'm usually at home in my dojo. I could hear your heart beating loudly, and it sure wasn't from fighting."

Gran Torino flinched and flushed at that comment, but pocketed the paper.

"Well, don't you have somewhere to go?" asked Rekai, pointing at him with her cane.

"Yea, I should go," coughed Gran Torino before jetting away, but not before looking back at Rekai once more.

Rekai hummed as she walked away, intending to complete her little shopping when she heard the screech of another Nomu. Walking around the corner, she noticed another pair of heroes trying to take on the Nomu that was spitting acid with her hearing. At least she assumed it was acid, based on the sound of liquid splashing into the object before giving a hissing noise as the said object began to melt.

"Useless, some of these people are," sighed Rekai as she walked forward, jabbing the Nomu in the chin to shut its mouth.

* * *

Back at the major area with Kamui Woods and a few other heroes, they were struggling to deal with four Nomus now. Luckily, Kamui had managed to subdue one of them, the one Izuku had punched, before punting it out of the way before its allies could try to break it free. But they still had three more to contend with.

They all tried to attack one of them as one while Kamui Woods distracted the other, only for it to smash the ground, creating a cloud of dust and rubble to hide it. Manual himself quickly looked around, trying to find it, only to see in horror as the Nomu was already behind one of his fellow heroes with its arm already raised, ready to pulverize the heroine into the ground. He shouted the warning, knowing it would be too late for her to do anything, when Endeavor suddenly appeared, punching the Nomu. Endeavor had aimed for the ribs, but the Nomu was apparently intelligent enough to quickly raise its other arm to defend itself. But with Endeavor's build, along with his Quirk, the Nomu was still sent flying away. Before the Nomu could react after regenerating its burnt arm, Endeavor had already clasped his fingers on its head.

'There has to be a certain limit it can regenerate. I wonder how long it can last under the heat of my flames,' smirked Endeavor mentally as he began to burn the Nomu's head, his flames easily changing from orange to blue, signifying he was raising up the temperature to inhuman limits. He only stopped when he felt the Nomu's head burn off, along with its arm falling down to its side.

"Carbonized cells cannot regenerate," smirked Endeavor before another hero called out for Endeavor, pointing to the Nomu flying away while carrying a hostage.

Endeavor immediately took in the situation, noting Kamui Woods dealing with another Nomu before barking orders, assigning a few heroes to head over to Ekou Street, District 4, before launching himself towards the escaping Nomu.

While half split to help out Kamui, the other half followed Endeavor's orders. Yui was one of the ones who went with the others as her mentors told her it would most likely be safer there than helping out with the Nomu.

* * *

 _Present time_

Izuku and the others had just dragged Stain when Gran Torino found them. After quickly kicking Katsuki in the face for not listening to his orders, Gran Torino slowly looked around to see Izuku and the others before more heroes came rushing in. The Pro Heroes were quick to start calling the police and ambulance when they saw Stain tied up as well as multiple injuries on the children, though none too threatening. At this time of lull, Tenya quickly apologized to Izuku and the others for dragging them into his mess. Shoto and Izuku shrugged it off while Katsuki almost began to boast, only to be elbowed by Izuku.

Due to so many Pro Heroes surrounding them, Shoto, Izuku, Tenya, and Katsuki unconsciously relaxed their guard down a bit. Unfortunately, quite a few of the Pro Heroes themselves let their guard down, thinking it was over when the flying Nomu from before suddenly appeared, diving straight down for them, specifically for Izuku.

"Get down!" warned Gran Torino, but it was too late as the Nomu's claws sunk into someone.

Before the Nomu could grab Izuku though, Izuku felt someone push him out of the way. Izuku quickly turned around in time to see Yui's hand before the Nomu snatched Yui away. Yui screamed in pain as the claw harshly sunk into her shoulder, drawing a bit of blood.

With a great flap of its wings, the Nomu flew up once more while leaving a trail of blood that splattered on one of the Heroines, winds buffeting them all.

"Kodai!" shouted Izuku and Tenya as the Nomu flew up even higher.

'Oh no, if it gets too high, then I won't be able to reach them with my Quirk!' thought Gran Torino, nevertheless already prepping up his Quirk.

Katsuki growled as he prepared to use his quirk to propel himself forward, only to wince as crackles fizzled in his palms. He had used it a lot for mobility in his fight against Stain, as well as jumping off a train.

Before Izuku could pump One For All within his body to jump, or even stretch to grab Yui, Stain suddenly broke out of his bindings with a hidden knife that they had failed to find. He simultaneously licked the blood off of one of the Heroine's face, paralyzing the Nomu before dashing off to chase after it.

"This society overgrown with fake heroes..."

Within seconds, the bindings fell off as Stain jumped up, managing to land on the Nomu before stabbing it in the brain, instantly killing it.

"And the criminals who wave their power around idly..."

The Nomu fell down to the street, crashing headfirst into the cold pavement. Despite Yui having been under the Nomu, Stain had managed to wrench Yui out of its grip and held her to the side, saving her from being splattered underneath the Nomu.

"Should all be purged!" rasped Stain as he gently dropped Yui to the ground, "This is all.. to create a more just society."

Stain pulled his hidden blade out of the Nomu's brain as he slowly stood up once more.

Izuku and the other students were shocked that Stain was still standing despite all the hits they had landed on him. They were sure he would've been unconscious for a while, definitely more than a minute.

The heroes began to prepare for another fight when another voice called out to them. They all turned, recognizing one of the top heroes of Japan, Endeavor, had arrived.

"The villain should've escaped this way," said Endeavor as he jogged into the scene before noticing the Nomu he was chasing clearly dead... along with Stain on top of it. Stain looked back and noticed Endeavor had just arrived.

"Endeavor," rasped Stain as his mask slowly slipped off his face.

Endeavor grinned as he lit his fist on fire, cocking it back as he readied his aim at Stain, not noticing Yui behind Stain.

"Todoroki, wait!" shouted Gran Torino with a desperate tone.

Luckily, Todoroki wasn't so hot-headed that he would ignore another person's warning, and so paused his attack. It was only when Stain stood up did he realize another person behind Stain, bleeding from her shoulder.

"You fake..." declared Stain in a harsh voice as his mask fell off to reveal his face with his nose clearly cut off, whether self-inflicted or by some sort of accident.

"I must make things right..."

Everyone was frozen in their spot as the killing intent and conviction poured out of Stain's bodies in waves, threatening to consume them in a tidal wave. Both heroes and interns couldn't even move, much less fight back despite how beaten up Stain looked right now.

"Someone must be dyed in blood..."

Even an experienced hero such as Gran Torino unconsciously stepped back.

"I must take back what it means to be a hero! Come! Try and get me, you fakes!" taunted Stain with frenzied eyes.

Even a top hero such as Endeavor couldn't help but take a half step back at this.

"The only one I'll let kill me is a true hero... **ALL MIGHT**!" screamed Stain.

To the heroes and interns, they felt like they saw waves of dark red pouring through them, and at the source of the waves, bright red eyes staring at them, as if judging them all. Even some of the heroes fell back onto their rear in fear. For Yui, it was the worst as she was the closest among all of them, even if Stain was standing in front of her.

Nobody could move until...

 _ **Clack**_

Stain's eyes immediately turned towards the source of the noise, as did everyone else.

 _ **Clack**_

Izuku took another step forward, his hand adjusting his hat before looking straight at Stain. Slowly but surely, Izuku's arms readjusted themselves into a fighting position once more, his stance lowered in preparation for another fight. Was Izuku terrified, just as the others were? Yes, he was. But another part of him deep inside him roared against it. He wanted to be a hero, just like All Might. He wanted to protect everyone he could, and if he backed down from this, then he would be turning his back on his dream. And that one thing he refused to do!

All of a sudden, the heroes within the area felt another surge of energy flooding the area, all originating from Izuku. If one could describe it, it was as if waves of brilliant green clashing against Stain's red waves.

'Killing intent for revenge... no. He's emitting killing intent for the sake of protecting!' thought Stain, his eyes widening.

It wasn't just Izuku that was able to move, either. Katsuki slowly shook off the fear he felt and raised his arm up, his palms crackling with explosions. Shoto stepped forward, his left arm flicking in flames with his right arm began to produce ice. Tenya bent down, getting into a runner's set position as the engines on his legs began to roar to life once more. All of them inspired by Izuku's courage to break out of the fear instilled by Stain.

'Izuku Midoriya... truly another rising true hero like All Might. Perhaps the future won't be so dim,' mused Stain as he saw a potential pillar that could be even greater than All Might, inspiring others to move instead of shaking in fear like the others, especially as it was the younger generation that was moving.

Izuku took another step forward, his step creating another large stomp, causing Stain to focus on Izuku once more. Just as he did, Tenya activated his quirk.

" _ **Recipro Burst!"**_ shouted Tenya, forcing his engine to work one more time as he charged forward.

'Foolish one. To think the others thought you would change!' thought Stain as he tried to raise his arms to stab Tenya, no matter the cost, thinking Tenya was trying to attack him.

However, he was very far off the mark as Tenya swerved to completely avoid him, instead choosing to scoop Yui off the ground and running as far away from Stain before his engines gave out once more.

Stain could only stare at the ground in surprise before he heard Tenya speak.

"It was never my intention to fight you again, only to make sure one of my fellow classmates was safe. You were right about some things, I should focus on saving someone if I have the ability to do so instead of seeking vengeance! And for that, I thank you for driving that lesson in me," stated Tenya, cradling Yui in his arms.

Izuku had purposely stomped on the ground loudly to distract Stain from Tenya, even for just a moment. The two boys had merely glanced at each other from the corner of their eyes, and with just that, able to convey a plan from one another.

'Hehehe, to think that this could happen... perhaps... there are a few still worthy of the title hero besides All Might if the corrupt system doesn't get them first. But with HIM in the forefront...," thought Stain as he finally lost consciousness, the knife slipping out of his hand, but not before he finished his last thoughts.

" **He will be the one to usher the world into a new era.** "

The sound of the knife hitting the ground caused the rest of the heroes to snap out of their trance. Endeavor blinked as he took a closer look at Stain to see his eyes rolling up, drooling onto the floor as the threatening aura disappeared completely. Stain was now just standing there in place.

"He's... unconscious," noted Endeavor.

Hearing that, the interns finally break out of their fight or flight mode, causing them all to collapse to the ground as exhaustion overtook them all.

On top of a water tower, Shigaraki looked at all the Nomus that had been defeated. His grip on his binocular began to tighten each time he went over each Nomus' location, scratching his neck harder and harder as he saw them defeated. As he scanned the last one, he saw Stain and most importantly, a familiar straw hat student. Finally unable to hold it in, he gripped his binocular hard, unconsciously putting his pinky on it and disintegrating it.

"Let's go back," ordered Shigaraki, unwilling to stay here any longer.

"Were you satisfied with the results, Shigaraki Tomura?" asked Kurogiri as he began to warp them away.

"Idiot, ask me that tomorrow," huffed Shigaraki as darkness took over before he saw the familiar bar once more.

* * *

 _Next Day at Hosu General Hospital_

Izuku, Katsuki, Tenya, and Shoto were in the same hospital room, their wounds having been bandaged. Out of all of them, Izuku and Tenya had it the worst. Izuku had gashes all over his body while Tenya had deeper wounds. Katsuki and Shoto merely had a few small scratches on their face but were mostly suffering from abusing their quirks so much.

Inside they were discussing their fight against Stain. Well, three of them were. Katsuki was ignoring everything as usual. In the end, they all concluded that despite Stain's words and attacks during their battle, he hadn't tried his best to actually kill them. It was like he had put a limiter on his attacks, whether consciously or not.

"But in the end, I can't believe you could stand up against him like that," commented Shoto, turning to Izuku, "That amount of bloodlust he was giving off... I just froze up because of it. Even my old man didn't move."

"But you guys did move after I managed to step forward," countered Izuku, "And Iida even moved to save Kodai."

"Only because you inspired us all," deflected Tenya, "Not only that, you distracted him long enough for me to rescue her."

Katsuki just grunted, turning his back towards them when the door opened, revealing Gran Torino, Manuel, and Kamui Woods.

"Brats, I have so many complaints about you all," grumbled Gran Torino, kicking Katsuki up before walking to Izuku and kicking him on the shin, "But before that, you all have a visitor."

As if summoned by those words, an anthropomorphic dog with a black suit and tie walked in, easily towering over all of them with his height.

"This is Hosu's chief of police, Kenji Tsuragame," introduced Gran Torino.

Out of the four boys, Izuku, Shoto, and Tenya immediately stood up to greet him. Katsuki stood up a bit later, albeit a bit slowly after a glare from Gran Torino.

"Please, there's no need to stand up, woof," waived Kenji.

Seeing the boys still standing, Kenji dived right into the heart of the issue, "You must be the U.A. students who brought down the Hero Killer, right?"

"Damn right!" barked Katsuki, only to get another kick to the shin by Gran Torino.

'Why is the chief of police here?' thought Shoto, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Regarding the Hero Killer...," began Kenji before going into details of all the injuries Stain had as well the law and history in regards to unauthorized quirk usage despite the circumstances.

"Even though Izuku Midoriya had been given permission to use his quirk, his primary order was to rescue his fellow student, not engage the Hero Killer. The four of you don't have proper licensing to go and do such an act, and the fact your instructors allowed this does not set a good precedent. The four of you, along with the pro Heroes Endeavor, Manuel, Gran Torino, and Kamui Woods must receive strict punishments," concluded Kenji.

Tenya could only look down in shame at this statement. Katsuki growled, ready to explode when to his surprise, Shoto went first.

"Wait a minute," said Shoto in anger, "If Iida hadn't done anything, then Native would have been killed. If Midoriya hadn't come, then the two of them would've been killed! No one realized that the hero killer had appeared. Are you saying we should've followed the rules and watched people get killed!?"

"Are you saying that as long as it turns all right, it's okay to bend the rules?" rebuked Kenji.

"Fucking seriously? C'mon it all has to depend on the situation, doesn't it!" growled Katsuki.

"A hero's job is to save someone, isn't it!" added Shoto.

"That's why you all are not full-fledged heroes yet," sighed Kenji, "Goodness, what are you being taught by U.A. and Endeavor, woof?"

Shoto angrily stomped forward, ignoring Tenya's plea to stop when...

"Geez, you boys sure are noisy."

They all turned around to see Rekai standing in front of the door with Yui behind her.

"Old hag/Master!" greeted Katsuki and Izuku at once, Izuku quickly bowing in respect to her.

"Brats," replied Rekai, waltzing right past the pro heroes with Yui following her.

"Madam, this is a rather private conversation, so if you could please leave," asked Kenji with a raised eyebrow.

"If it was private, then you wouldn't have the door open," shrugged Rekai, causing them to look back to see the sliding door had indeed been open.

"Nonetheless..., this is rather an important meeting," coughed Kenji.

"Yea, I'll be out of your hair in a minute after I take a good look at my disciple," scoffed Rekai, grabbing Izuku's wrist and placing two fingers on it, finding his pulse.

"You seem fine, but you still got too many wounds," lectured Rekai, smacking her cane onto Izuku's head, "We're going to have to go over more empty-handed combat against a weapon."

"If you're done, we have a lecture to finish," grunted Kenji, "Th-"

"You can stop bluffing," interrupted Rekai, causing many to drop their jaws at this disrespect.

"Miss, I assure you that within the boundary of laws, these boys-" started Kenji, only for Rekai to interrupt him once more.

"Under the articles of self-defense, the boys were allowed to use reasonable force to protect not only themselves but others as long as they had a reasonable belief that such force was necessary. Something a lot of people have a tendency to overlook in favor of the quirk laws. Not to mention it's hard to quantify the amount of force used, but in this case, the Hero Killer was trying to kill them while they stuck to capturing him, so reasonable force can be applied there. Since they were protecting someone from being killed and did not actually kill Stain, they cannot be prosecuted for such a thing. The quirk regulation law is to prevent the citizens from abusing their quirk for their own personal gain. However, the law also had the consequence of squashing down vigilantism as well as limiting the police force of what they could do with their quirks. Which is where Heroes came in, licensed to be able to freely wield his or her quirk. What people don't realize is that this little loophole that we have here allows people to intervene, to protect someone. Though granted, some if not most vigilantes do take it too far," explained Rekai, "I get bored sometimes, so I have a law book in Braille that I skim through."

"You mean I can do shit as long as it's saving someone? Sweet!" crowed Katsuki, only to get smacked on the head by Rekai.

"It's not something I'd advise shouting out to the world. It's not foolproof, and the loophole can easily be sealed up brat! But based on the heart rate from the chief of police, he's pretty calm about it. A little spike from my little rant, but it sounds like he had a plan to get you boys out of trouble," lectured Rekai before taking a seat next to Izuku.

"Ahem, quite," coughed Kenji, "While unexpected, I suppose that will be plan B in case plan A fails. Nonetheless, I am quite surprised at that loophole. It's something even I have forgotten about it to my shame, and I'm the chief of police."

"Wait, what's plan A?" asked Izuku.

"The version I just described was the official opinion of the police. And the punishment and such would only happen if this were to be made public, woof," explained Kenji, "If this were to be made public, you would probably be applauded by the public, but you wouldn't be able to escape punishment. On the other hand, while a bit underhanded, but if not made public, the burn scars on Stain would support Endeavor being the hero who saved the day, and it would end there, woof. Thankfully, there were very few witnesses, and the violation would be crushed there."

"But what about Iida?" asked Izuku worriedly, "He rescued Kodai with his quirk, and like you said, witnesses caught that."

"There is no need to worry, Endeavor has taken it upon himself to say that he authorized the use of his quirk. So any heat would fall on him, so to speak. But considering his popularity and strength... it wouldn't faze him," answered Kenji.

"So the bastard gets all the credit," harrumphed Shoto, not too pleased with the results but unwilling to risk his classmates' careers over this.

"Either way, we also need to take responsibility for being negligent in our supervisory duties," added Manuel.

Tenya quickly apologized to Manuel for all the trouble he caused, to which he gave a light chop to Tenya's head before waving it off.

"Because of the unfairness of adults, you will not be able to receive the praise you would have gotten, but at the very least... As someone who also protects the peace, I can say thank you," praised Kenji as he bowed.

"Start off with that next time," mumbled Shoto in slight embarrassment, sitting back down now.

"Well, I must be off. I have a bit of paperwork to do," said Kenji as he left, "I'm sure your instructors have some private conversations they want to have with you."

"Damn right I do," said Gran Torino as soon as Kenji left, landing a stamp kick into Katsuki's face, "Didn't I tell you to stay behind?"

"Like hell I was going to stay put when you went off to get some action!" barked Katsuki as he pushed the foot off, "I ain't a weakling that you can put to the side in the face of danger! My fight against the Hero Killer with the others should prove that!"

"Did you stop to think the reason why I wanted you to stay on the train was to protect the citizens on there, as well as the hero that had been injured!?" shouted back Gran Torino, taking the steam out of Katsuki's upcoming rant, "I'm well aware of your strength brat, I've been sparring with you for a few days!"

Katsuki mumbled words, unable to fight back that logic.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kamui Woods could only sigh as his eyes met Izuku's eyes.

"You couldn't help it, could you?" chuckled Kamui Woods.

"I didn't want to turn my back on Native," blushed Izuku, "I could've gotten Iida out, but by the time I got him to safety and went back, Native would have died. He had been paralyzed by the Hero Killer's Quirk."

"I'm not blaming you, it's just... I should've gone with you. We had more than enough heroes to handle the situation," sighed Kamui Woods.

"No, no, without your help, we would've been in much more trouble," intervened Manuel. "You were able to capture one Nomu and distract the other until Endeavor arrived. We were having trouble just dealing with one, I can't imagine how many could've been injured, or worse, killed if you weren't there. As expected of a hot rising rookie, though."

Kamui Woods hummed before turning to Tenya, "You're Tensei's little brother, right?"

"Huh? Oh yes, why do you ask?" blinked Tenya in shock at how Kamui Woods was using his brother's name with such familiarity.

"If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm always willing to listen," said Kamui Woods, "Tensei Iida, or the old Ingenium, is my personal hero too. I owe him a lot for what he's done for me, including molding me into the hero I am today. I know how much it must hurt to see not only your family member, but a personal idol forced to retire from an injury."

As Tenya looked at Kamui Woods in shock, he continued on, "It is good to see that you managed to steer yourself away from vengeance."

"I didn't... really... do that," murmured Tenya in a guilty tone, "I tried to take on the Hero Killer myself and lost. If it hadn't been for Midoriya, I would've died."

Kamui Woods tilted his head left and right before replying, "Well, then it's a good thing that you're still alive. It's a mistake that you can learn from. I'll be honest, I had my feelings set on vengeance on capturing him, too. You're younger, though, and therefore a bit more prone to erratic decisions. Goodness knows how many times Tensei had to reign me in during my younger years. But in the end, if you have any doubts, one of the things I like to do is ask myself, 'What would Ingenium do?' Once you ask that, you find yourself answering that question with his voice. Since you're his little brother, I'm sure you know what he would've done."

Tenya closed his eyes in response for a second before a single tear came out of his eyes. He knew what his brother would've done in his place. He would've never foolishly searched for the Hero Killer by himself, and if he did find Stain, then he would've called for reinforcements immediately before saving whomever Stain had taken hostage.

'The one who was disrespecting Ingenium's name the most was myself,' thought Tenya, 'But no longer. Like I declared before, Ingenium's name will live on through me!'

At this moment, Izuku, who had finished talking with Rekai for a bit, turned towards Yui.

"Is your shoulder alright?" asked Izuku in a worried tone.

"Fine," replied Yui in her usual monotone voice, "It'll heal up fast."

"That's good to hear. Thank you for saving me," thanked Izuku.

"I was merely returning the favor," said Yui with a small smile, "You saved me from being crushed by a truck."

"Anyone would have done so," smiled Izuku, putting his hand out, "But still, thank you. That injury you got was meant for me."

Yui nodded as she shook his hand.

For Yui, her mind racing as her hand reached for his. Would she fall for Izuku if she shook his hand? Would the touch of his skin electrify her sense, making her enjoy his touch? She couldn't fall for him, she would be betraying Itsuka, who clearly had already called dibs!

When her hands clasped around Izuku's hand, Yui blinked in surprise. The hand felt warm, as any human hand should be, but there was no spark between them, at least none that she felt. And from the look on Izuku's face, he didn't feel a spark either, as no blush rose.

'Does that mean... it was merely a temporary knight in shining armor syndrome?' questioned Yui, a bit more relieved now. Not to be mean, but despite all of Izuku's power and personality, he just wasn't her type. The more she looked at Izuku, the less likely he matched her physical attraction. It wasn't to say that Izuku wasn't handsome, but it just didn't match what she wanted.

Yui turned to Tenya, who had finished his talk with Kamui Woods.

"I'd like to thank you for rescuing me from the Hero Killer," thanked Yui.

"It was the least I could do," said Tenya, his hands once more gesturing in a chopping motion, "Midoriya would have done the same thing if he hadn't been instrumental in distracting the Hero Killer."

Yui couldn't help but let out a small giggle at Tenya's action. She hadn't really thought about it, as her interaction with Tenya was mainly through Itsuka, but Tenya's behavior was the opposite of hers. He was very expressive, to the fact he used hand gestures to help express his emotions. She, on the other hand, was very stoic. She barely made any changes to her facial expressions, even if she was excited or sad. At most, even the most tragic movies that left the audience bawling only had her sniffling a little with at most, two or three teardrops coming out.

Yui had no idea why she was so stoic, but she supposed it was just the way she was raised. Her father was a part of the military, thus had a strict upbringing while her mother was raised to never show weakness in front of an audience, being an actor.

So, much to her surprise, when she shook Tenya's hand, she felt something electrifying crawl up her skin.

"I hope your instructors aren't mad at us for letting you get injured. We shouldn't have let our guard down so easily! Of course, we'll take full responsibility on this, right guys?" asked Tenya, turning towards the others.

With courage and swiftness Yui didn't know she even had, Yui leaned forward while Tenya was distracted and kissed Tenya on the cheek.

"Then I'll hold you to it," whispered Yui to Tenya's ear before leaving, giving her waist a little extra swish as she left.

The remaining residents of the room slowly turned to Tenya, whose face was slowly turning crimson as his glasses began to fog up.

"Well, well, someone's a hit with the lady," grinned Manuel.

"I'm so texting this to Tensei," snickered Kamui Woods as he got out his phone, snapping a picture of Tenya's current state.

"Wait, wait, there's no need for that!" shouted Tenya as he tried to grab the phone, only to be grabbed by Izuku, "Let me go!"

While the others began to laugh, Gran Torino could only sigh at this.

"These young ones have no sense of reality," sighed Gran Torino.

"Well, I should be leaving, too," added Rekai as she hopped off the table.

As she passed by Gran Torino, she murmured to Gran Torino's ear, "I expect a call from you soon. Don't keep a lady waiting."

Luckily nobody noticed Gran Torino turning crimson, otherwise, Izuku would've snapped a photo and sent that to Toshinori for some well-deserved blackmail.

* * *

 **And done with the Hosu Arc! To be honest, I didn't think I'd write this much on this part of the arc, was thinking I'd get to perhaps the finals. But it worked out better this way. Next up... well it's going to be fun!**

 **Yui Kodai... she was someone whom I originally thought about putting into the harem, but as I wrote, I decided to change my mind. Instead, as you all probably see, I plan to pair her up with Tenya. Tenya is very expressive, always gesturing with hand motions while Yui's personality is stoic. Which made me think, well opposite attracts! Surprisingly it flowed out pretty well in my opinion.**

 **If I ever write another story on my hero academia, I'll prob put Yui in, but not for this story.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello Everyone! Hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

 **Reminder, I have a pat reon, look up azndrgn making fanfic. Donators get perks!**

 **This story has been beta by Ezylrb. Thanks as usual.**

* * *

In the morning news, the name Stain was blaring all over the news network. The Nomus were also mentioned, but the front pages were all about Stain, his capture, and what possibly led him to such a role as a villain.

In a little bar, Shigaraki opened the newspaper, reading through the article before slowly crushing the paper. His plan to have the world forget about Stain utterly failed. Instead, his Nomus were relegated as a side story with a connection to the League of Heroes. Nobody on the streets were talking about his Nomus and how much destruction they caused in one night. Instead, they were focused on talking about Stain. Stain this, Stain that, Stain whatever. It infuriated him!

"Calm down, Shigaraki," intoned All For One from the television set, "Though the results were not the one you desired, you can still spin this to your advantage. There is still plenty of time for you to learn, to make mistakes, and to grow."

"Yes sensei," nodded Shigaraki as he began plotting how to use this.

* * *

 _A phone call... is here! A phone call... is here!_

Toshinori quickly picked up his cell phone, pondering who was calling him at this time. He had made it clear to his agency not to call him unless it was an emergency. Toshinori was currently on one of the beds in Recovery Girl's room, recovering from the operation. It had been quite convenient that there were still trace amounts of his stomach that Recovery Girl had found, quickly taking the cells to send into the lab to cultivate into a stomach for him, as well as another lung.

"Hello?" asked Toshinori.

"It's me brat," answered Gran Torino, causing Toshinori to immediately sit up on his bed in a panic, "Katsuki Bakugo! Seriously, thanks to him, I'm getting a pay cut and my teaching license was revoked for six months! Well, considering the extenuating circumstances, it couldn't be helped. I don't know why you sent him to me, but he's extremely brash! Same with your brat inheritor, where he moves without thinking, it's just like you, Toshinori!"

"I humbly apologize! I figured young Bakugo could learn some restraint and discipline from you personally!" apologized Toshinori, "It was due to my insufficient training that I caused you trouble! If you need some money, I can wire some to you right now! I-"

"I don't care about my teaching license," cut off Gran Torino, "I only got it to teach you so I could keep my promise to your predecessor, Shimura. Not to mention Bakugo isn't really 'your' student per se. You were right to send him to me, as most would've catered to his ego. A good kick in the ass was needed."

"And I truly do appreciate what you did. I am who I am today because of your teaching," praised Toshinori.

"You say that, but you never come to visit on your own. The only reason you called me last time was because of that freak accident with your successor a year ago," pointed out Gran Torino, causing Toshinori to stiffen in response.

"Well... ummm... It's just that my new life as a teacher is so busy," stammered Toshinori.

"Feh, I called today to talk to you about the hero killer," cut through Gran Torino, "I only saw him in person for a few minutes, and even so, he had me shaking."

"To be able to frighten someone like you, Gran Torino...," mused Toshinori before continuing, "But he's already been tied up, so what was it?"

"The pressure I felt from him was probably his strong ideology... or intimidation from his obsession," theorized Gran Torino, "I'm not saying this to praise him, but it's the same quality as that 'Symbol of Peace' title you have. To simply put it, it's charisma."

Gran Torino then began to explain his worries. That his ideology would seep into the internet, magazines, news, to any form of communication medium out there. The current age of this era was more or less suppression, whether good or bad. People influenced by Stain's ideal would start appearing, and with the League of Villains appearing at Hosu, people would make a connection from Stain to the League of Villains. The League of Villains would transform from a pack of delinquents into a group with that ideology. Soon, the League of Villains would swell in numbers under one banner, the amount of evil would be staggering.

And if the person in charge of the League of Villains assumed that this was what would've happened, then the general was cunning and crafty, also removing obstacles in his ways and setting things in motion that would aid him further. And there was only one person they knew who could do such a thing.

"The man who killed my sworn friend and your master, the previous One for All holder, Shimura, and opened that hole in your stomach... All for One must be starting to move again," stated Gran Torino ominously.

"For him to survive after that injury is a reality I didn't want to believe in," growled Toshinori, grinding his teeth in anger.

"All you can do is prepare Midoriya," sighed Gran Torino, "Luckily he's well aware of both One for All and All for One since that freak accident, but you'll have to go more into detail with him. Speaking of him... He's got the same quality as you do, if not more."

"Oh?" asked Toshinori in curiosity.

"While the hero killer froze us with his intention, the only one who could move was him. Not only that, but he inspired his own classmates to move, to ready themselves, and even rescue a girl while the rest of us grown-ups were still quivering in our shoes," admitted Gran Torino, "You chose a good successor."

"But of course," stated Toshinori, beaming with pride, almost transforming to his muscular form to emphasize it, "I saw the potential in him to rise up and surpass me!"

"Yea yea, but he's still just a wet behind the ear brat," scoffed Gran Torino, "Don't get too cocky."

"Yes sir," sighed Toshinori morosely, "Was there anything else?"

"Actually since you mentioned about wiring some money to me...," muttered Gran Torino.

"Are you having monetary problems!? Why didn't you say something earlier! I have a penthouse that you could live in since I'm not using it!" offered Toshinori.

"No no, I'm not having money trouble," said Gran Torino quickly, "I was actually more hoping to use your influence to get me a reservation at a restaurant that I like."

"Oh? Oh... OOOHHH!" started Toshinori with a grin, "You have a date! Who is it? Did you finally call the one I suggested? About time sensei!"

"None of your business!" shouted Gran Torino before coughing, "But yes. A classy lady that I met by myself, thank you very much. I doubt the one you wanted to suggest to me matched my preference. Her name is Rekai."

"Rekai?" blinked Toshinori, "Is this Rekai perhaps a blind woman, uses a cane, and who also happens to be Izuku's martial arts master?"

"She is?" replied Gran Torino, "I know that she knows the brat, but I didn't know she taught him."

"Sensei, that's the person I've been trying to introduce you to," giggled Toshinori, "It looks like I do know your preference."

"Shut up!" roared Gran Torino, "Are you going to help me or not!?"

"I will, I will," chuckled Toshinori, so happy to finally get one over one of his teachers as well as helping him find someone in his life, "Just give me the date and time you want, though it can't be this week. I'm going to be busy."

"I know that brat," scoffed Gran Torino before hanging up.

* * *

Izuku sighed as he returned back to Kamui Wood's agency after being treated for his wounds. He received calls from Momo, Ochako, Itsuka, and Tsuyu asking him if he was alright, to which he replied that everything was fine. Thanks to the gag order, he wasn't allowed to discuss what happened over the phone but promised to let them know just what had happened.

Meanwhile, a certain video of Stain was traveling through all forms of communication. It was taken by a passerby with his cellphone. The video was a bit grainy, but the message was clear. It showed Stain making his statement for the whole world to see. The video ended there as the person recording it had dropped his cellphone in fear and panic, thus cutting the video off from Izuku stepping forward. The first time the video was posted, many quickly downloaded it before the government could take it down. After that, it became an ongoing war of people reposting the video, sharing it with many more people before it could be taken down. One certain underground dealer used it to promote League of Villains, stating that it was 'rumored' to be that Stain was a part of. The fact that Stain had actually declined to join them was never mentioned.

Soon, all the students were returning from their internships, all excited to share their own stories.

"Wow, you even got to fight villains?" asked Mina in amazement, "I'm so jealous!"

"I just helped people evacuate and did logistical support, so I didn't do any fighting, though," stated Kyoka as she twirled her earphone jack with her finger.

"It's still amazing, though!" shot back Mina, leaning forward on the table.

"All I did was train and go on patrols, too," hummed Tsuyu as she pushed her finger to her cheek, something she did as a habit, before adding, "There was just this one time when we caught smugglers from a neighboring country."

"That's crazy!" gaped Kyoka and Mina in shock, neither having done anything close as exciting to that.

"What about you, Ochako? How was your week?" asked Tsuyu, turning to Ochako, who was emanating a rather scary pink aura around her.

"It was very enlightening," replied Ochako, as if in a trance as she began practicing the punches she learned from Gunhead while taking deep careful breaths.

The girls couldn't help commenting on her state of mind while Denki and Mina observed Ochako.

"That's a huge change for just one week," said Denki nervously.

"Change? That's not it, Kaminari," lectured Mineta before slowly curling into a fetal position, biting his fingernail, "Women are all demons. They're just hiding their true personalities!"

"What the hell did you see at Mt. Lady's place!?" sweatdropped Denki, grabbing Mineta's wrist to stop him from ruining his nails, "I was kind of fawned over and had a good time. But the ones who changed the most, or at least went through the most, were you four, right?"

Everyone couldn't help but turn to the four that had been huddling around Shoto's desk, discussing Stain. Standing there were Shoto, Izuku, Tenya, and Katsuki.

"Oh yeah, the hero killer!" chimed in Hanta.

"I'm glad you guys made it out alive! Seriously," added Eijiro.

"I was so worried," stated Momo, giving Izuku a look. Izuku sighed, knowing that they would be asking what truly happened in private.

Ochako snapped out of her trance before quickly pushing her way towards Izuku, giving him a pout.

"I heard Endeavor saved you guys, right?" asked Sato.

"That's amazing! As expected from the number two hero!" exclaimed Toru.

"Like hell he did! I-" barked Katsuki, only to quickly have his mouth shut by Izuku and Shoto, with Shoto freezing his mouth while Izuku wrapped his arm around Katsuki to prevent him from doing anything else.

The class looked at Katsuki with confusion before deciding that he was just about to rant that he didn't need to be saved. Katsuki roared in muffled anger, wanting to shout out that he was instrumental in defeating Stain, and that the other three were just sidekicks until Izuku whispered in his ears, reminding him of the gag order.

"Yeah. He saved us," said Shoto, looking down at his desk. The statement felt disgusting in his mouth as soon as he said it. He really didn't credit his father for doing anything.

Izuku and Tenya nodded in agreement, not wishing to go any further.

"I saw on the news that the Hero Killer was connected to the League of Villains. Imagining someone scary as that coming to USJ freaks me out," commented Mashirao as he scratched the side in his head, sending a small shiver down a few spines.

'Stain with the League of Villains?' thought Izuku, pondering about that statement. If he was, then there was no reason for him to have killed the Nomu and save Yui. Perhaps a disagreement within the group, or something more? Before Izuku could expand more on that thought, the next statement pushed his attention away from that.

"He is scary, but did you see the video?" asked Denki.

"Video? You mean of the Hero Killer?" clarified Mashirao.

"Yeah seeing that, you can see how he's really single-minded and, like, tenacious Doesn't it make you think he's cool?" nodded Denki.

As the others began to discuss the video, Izuku let out a sigh of relief. He had seen the video himself too while staying at the hospital. Whoever was recording it had ended it right after Stain's statement, and from the looks of it, not on purpose. The camera angle, which had been steady on Stain, suddenly fell down before hitting the floor, stopping the video there. It was easy to infer that the person recording it had dropped his or her phone in shock.

Because of that, the video didn't reveal Izuku stepping forward, nor Tenya saving Yui to safety. This made it easier to sell the story that Endeavor was the one who fought and arrested Stain.

Nonetheless, Izuku snapped his mind back to Tenya, who was busy giving a speech of how the Hero Killer incident would put him back on the correct path of heroics.

* * *

While All Might brought 1-A to Gamma Field for a rescue training race, Shota was accompanying Hitoshi to another field.

"I hope you learned a bit studying under Ms. Joke," said Shota, unwrapping his capture weapon.

Hitoshi blinked as his mind flashed back to his arrival at Ms. Joke's agency.

 _Flashback_

"Hey there, Hitoshi Shinso right? You look like Eraser Head's kid with that hairstyle and rings under your eyes!" laughed Ms. Joke as Hitoshi entered the room.

"Umm," stammered Hitoshi, unsure how to even begin dealing with Mr. Joke.

"Lighten up kid, you look like you need a good laugh, just as Eraser Head does!" cackled Ms. Joke, "You don't want to have the same personality as him, do you! Everyone could use a good laugh! Here's one, parallel lines have so much in common. It's a shame they'll never meet."

Hitoshi couldn't help letting out a small laugh, which Ms. Joke ruthlessly pounced on and activated her quirk. Soon Hitoshi was laughing out loudly with no control over it. His eyes widened in shock as he tried to stop laughing, only to fail.

Ms. Joke let it last for 10 seconds before releasing Hitoshi from her quirk.

"See, a good laugh never hurts," smiled Ms. Joke, "So where is Eraser Head? I thought he'd be coming with you."

"He's busy," gasped Hitoshi, trying to regulate his breathing.

"Boo, I was hoping he'd come here and finally accept my marriage proposal," pouted Ms. Joke, causing Hitoshi to spit take on that, "Oh well, still got that date! Now c'mon, we got work and training for you!"

 _Flashback ends_

"Interesting," commented Hitoshi, "Ms. Joke had me try out one of her custom laugh masks she uses to see if my Quirk still works through it. Turns out it falls under the same category and blocks my quirk from activating when talking to someone."

"That'll be something to think about adding to your list of equipment," commented Shota, "Be sure to head to the Support Course for that."

"Ah, Ms. Joke already offered to have one built for me," replied Hitoshi sheepishly, "Said something about having you owe her another one? And she also says she expects to be wooed on her... date?"

Shota's eyes flashed red as his hair stood on its end.

"I see," stated Shota as he began to approach Hitoshi, who was nervously stepping back now, "I'll deal with that later. For now, I have to 'teach' you a lesson."

Hitoshi dearly wished he could've used his quirk, but against Shota, he stood no chance. He didn't regret going to Ms. Joke's agency though. He learned a few jokes and taunts to let him get under his opponent's skin as well as a few grappling techniques from Ms. Joke, but none of these were going to have any effect on Shota. Hitoshi could only sob in fear as the sparring started.

* * *

 _Back at Gamma Field_

Everyone was walking back to the changing room, having finished their training for the day.

"So frustrating that I'm not that fast," bemoaned Ochako, unhappy with her time, "I don't know how you do it Deku!"

"Well it might help you if you invest in learning parkour," suggested Izuku, "You usually make yourself light that you can jump far, but you end up making yourself sick. Instead you could probably lighten yourself a little and keep a constant speed in an urban environment like Gamma field. Master Rekai had me do take several sessions at another gym."

"That sounds fun!" grinned Ochako.

"Indeed, it would be beneficial for you," nodded Momo, who had placed a first in her group with the utilization of skates, clawshots, and various other gadgets.

Their conversation broke off when they arrived at their respective changing rooms.

"That was some hard training we just did," commented Sato as he took off his mask.

Our first class in a while made me sweat," puffed Yuga as he wiped off his sweat with his towel.

"I need to work on my mobility," sighed Eijiro to himself.

"You must compensate for it by gathering information," advised Fumikage, adjusting his tie.

"That'll put me a step behind everyone," complained Denki, "I'm jealous of guys like you and Sero. Midoriya pretty much blasted his way through with those sick moves though."

"Yea seriously, where'd you learn that?" asked Eijiro.

Before Izuku could answer, Mineta interrupted him.

"Hey, Midoriya! I discovered something crazy! Come here!" Mineta waved Izuku closer to reveal a small hole in the wall that had been covered by a poster, which had conveniently peeled off, "Look at this hole, Shawshank! It's probably thanks to the efforts of those who came before us! Next door is, you know~~ The girls' locker room!"

The 'discovery' of a lifetime had a few boys interested in it before Tenya came barreling in.

"Stop this Mineta!" reprimanded Tenya, "Peeping is definitely a criminal act!"

"My little Mineta is already a criminal act!" cried Mineta as he completely tore the poster down, already peeking in the peephole.

"Yaoyorozu's ample yaoyorozu-boobs! Ashido's slender waist! Hagakure's floating underwear! Uraraka's fine Uraraka body! Asui's unexpected boobie-!"

Before Mineta could even see the inside of the girl's locker room, Kyoka's earphone jack slammed into Mineta's eye, causing him to cry in pain. What he didn't notice was that behind him, several students had crushed whatever they had been holding or clenching their fist when a certain name that Mineta wanted to peek at came up.

Meanwhile, at the other side, Kyoka was slowly withdrawing one of her earphone jack while the other one was connected to the hole above to listen in on what was being said. The only reason she had done it was because Mineta wasn't exactly quiet about his intentions. Kyoka wasn't sure if she was happy or not to hear that Mineta didn't say anything about her. She didn't want the pervert perving on her, but to hear him not even mention any sort of quality about her was also displeasing. She was aware that compared to her classmates, her body wasn't as curvy or gifted compared to them. Kyoka's body had a more petite frame.

After school was done, Izuku found himself in the teacher's lounge with Toshinori, who had requested him to meet alone.

"You went through a lot, huh? I'm sorry I couldn't be nearby," Toshinori started the conversation.

"Huh?," questioned Izuku before realizing that Toshinori had been referencing the Hero Killer incident, "That's not something you need to apologize for Sensei. You were busy treating your injury. By the way, how did the results go?"

"Good, good," nodded Toshinori, "There was enough to culture and grow my stomach and lungs. It's being grown as we speak and should be ready to be transplanted into me before the summer break. But enough about me, what I wanted to speak to you was One For All and All For One."

Izuku gulped as he sat up straighter.

"Do you remember what I told you about One For All and what the predecessors told you about it during your little episode when I gave it to you?" asked Toshinori.

Izuku nodded at that. It wasn't exactly a memory he'd be forgetting anytime soon. Toshinori had also gone over with him about how One For All couldn't be stolen by force, but transferable by force.

"I believe it's time I gave you more information about All For One," stated Toshinori with a solemn tone.

From there, Izuku was given a small info dump about All For One. How the first appearance of quirks lead humanity into an era of chaos, and how All For One seized power of Japan with all this confusion. How One For All was derived from it, and how the younger brother of All For One passed it on. And finally, how All For One was still alive despite his age and the injuries Toshinori inflicted upon him, most likely due to the quirks he had stolen over the centuries.

" _ **One for All**_ is a power inherited to defeat _**All For One**_ , so to speak. You may one day have to fight against this great evil. This may be harsh on you, but-"

"I'll do it," declared a determined Izuku, his eyes narrowed with concentration, "I'll do whatever you ask of me, no matter what it is! As long as you're with me... no, as long as all the predecessors are with us, I can do anything! _**One For All**_ is a gathering of wills from past predecessors, all with the same goal, to ensure _**All For One's**_ defeat! With the two of us, we can do it! That's what I believe."

Toshinori hesitated in telling him the truth. That when the time came, Izuku might have to bear this fight alone. Without _**One For All**_ , he wouldn't be able to fight. That he might follow his predecessor's path of living a short life. However, before he could, his mind flashed back to Nana's words.

" _Now live your life, teach your successor, and don't show up in the afterlife until you die of old age!"_

" _But know that even if you've passed on One for All, you're never alone."_

'She's right,' thought Toshinori, 'Even though I've passed on _**One For All**_ , I'm never alone. Even if I can't fight anymore, I can still be there for him. To aid him in his fight, just as Gran Torino did.'

Toshinori gave Izuku a weak smile.

"I believe in you. You're far stronger than when I first inherited _**One For All**_. I believe you'll surpass me. But it doesn't mean you can slack off on training!"

"Yes sir!" saluted Izuku.

"Good, get going," nodded Toshinori, "You have much to prepare for!"

'Oh speaking of prepare, Itsuka said she wanted to say something to me tomorrow on Sunday,' pondered Izuku as he grabbed his backpack, 'Said she needed time to prepare. I wonder what's that about.'

* * *

 _At a cafe_

"So we're all decided?" asked Itsuka, holding a secret meeting with Momo, Ochako, and Tsuyu.

The trio nodded in reply. They didn't want to wait any longer. Itsuka had managed to convince Yui to spill the truth of what had happened. It wasn't hard to connect that Yui had been involved, as the video had her on the scene. Yui gave them general details about it, telling them that it had involved the four boys in 1-A and how they were the ones that had captured Stain. She explained about the gag order and why it was done. About how they all ended up in the hospital with Izuku having a lot of gashes, but Tenya had more serious wounds. She wasn't sure how the fight went, as she hadn't been there, but she assumed all four of them had taken on Stain.

With that information, Itsuka found it hard to hold back her feelings any longer. They were in a field where they would be risking their lives. She knew it was unlikely that one of them could just die, but it was something that pushed her forward to confessing. It was what pushed them all. Tsuyu especially as she also had participated in a hazardous mission during her internship.

"I've texted Izuku to meet us tomorrow afternoon at Dagobah Municipal Beach," said Itsuka, "This should give us plenty of time to get some sleep and gather our courage."

The girls nodded as one until Ochako raised up a point.

"What's going to happen to the rest of us if or when he chooses one of us?" asked Ochako meekly, bringing up the awkward subject they had been choosing to ignore.

None of the other girls knew how to reply to that for a second there until Momo cleared her throat.

"We continue as we always have been, good friends," stated Momo, "We swear that we won't jealousy get in our way of our friendship that we've built here."  
"Kero, that sounds fair," nodded Tsuyu.

"Then we're all in agreement," said Itsuka with a firm nod, "Tomorrow for sure!"

* * *

 _Sunday._

"Don't know why mom had me dress up," grumbled Izuku as he made his way to Dagobah Beach. He had come back from his workout, took a shower, and told his mom that he was heading out to meet up with Itsuka and the others.

"What do you think you're wearing young man!?" shouted Inko, surprising Izuku.

"Ummm street clothes?" blinked Izuku, looking down at his t-shirt and shorts.

"Not like that," snapped Inko, pushing Izuku back to his room before rummaging through the closet, pulling out his collared shirt and semi-casual pants, "You're going to look nice on your date today!"

"Mom!?" blushed Izuku, "It's not a date! We're not even dating yet!"

"Yet," emphasized Inko with a smirk.

"You know what I mean," stammered Izuku, "I told you, Itsuka wanted to see me today. That's all to it. Momo, Ochako, and Tsuyu are also there. They probably just want some information about the Hero K... Test! The Hero test that's going to come up!"

Izuku hadn't told his mom about the Stain incident, and he was going to do his best to not mention that incident to her. She didn't need more stress in her life.

Luckily, or unluckily, Inko had focused on one thing. That three more girls would be there. Of course, one would think it was just a hang out for friends. But Inko's mind decided to interpret that another way.

"Oh my," giggled Inko, "I didn't know I raised such a player. Four girls at once? And at the same time?"

Izuku's face bypassed crimson as it dove into a realm unseen.

It took some time for Izuku to finally fight down that blush as he walked towards the beach. It didn't take long for Izuku to find the others, who were lying on some towels and enjoying the sun.

"Hey!" shouted Izuku as he jogged over to them, "You guys wanted to see me?"

"Izuku!" yelped Itsuka, quickly kicking up to her feet.

The other girls quickly scrambled onto their feet, combing their hair as they did so.

"So what's this about?" asked Izuku curiously, "Did you want to know more about the Stain incident?"

"Yes on that later, but rather we have something important we need to say to you," stated Itsuka with a serious tone.

"All of you?" blinked Izuku, "What's the important announcement?"

"Err... this is kind of hard to say," admitted Momo.

"What we want to say is...," sputtered Ochako, trying to spit it out.

"We all have a crush on you and want to date you," blurted out Tsuyu bluntly.

"What she said," blushed Itsuka.

"Oh, I see," nodded Izuku in understanding before pausing and blinking, "What, WHAT!?"

Izuku slowly looked at each girl, who nodded while blushing when he met their eyes. It didn't take long for the analysis program to malfunction and shut down his systems. In short, he fainted.

"Urgg what a dream," groaned Izuku as he slowly opened his eyes, noting he was lying on something soft and comfortable, "I dreamed that four of the cutest/hottest girls I know confessed to me."

"That wasn't a dream," voiced a voice from above.

Izuku's eyes slowly readjusted itself before the face of a blushing but worried Momo appeared. Izuku realized that he was resting on Momo's lap, who had used her quirk to create a pillow for him to rest on.

"Oh good, you're awake now," stated Itsuka as Izuku quickly sat straight up, "Now we kind of do need an answer."

"Yea," chirped Ochako, looking at Izuku with an intense look on her face.

Izuku looked at them all, trying to analyze the situation. Soon enough, he was about to mutter when Itsuka stopped him from doing so with a poke to the forehead. Itsuka had known Izuku long enough that he had been about to mutter and stopped him before he could make any headwind.

"You were about to start again," reminded Itsuka gently.

Izuku sighed as he looked up at them all, once again his mind racing. They all liked him? Him, of all people? Trying to buy time, Izuku decided to ask why they wanted to date him. Each girl gave him a deadpan look, as if asking if he was really asking that question before acquiescing with his request.

'I've known Itsuka for the longest. We both know each other pretty well. But that's not to say that Momo and Ochako don't know me just as well. Tsuyu, we don't know each other as well, but I can see that she wants to know more about me. That's what dates are, isn't it? To get to know someone better?' analyzed Izuku mentally, 'Okay, maybe physical attraction... nope they all have their charms, cuteness, and hotness. In terms of body, they're all hot, most likely due to the training they put themselves into.'

Izuku then tried to look at it in another situation, 'Ok, I can imagine dating any of them. What happens if I picture Itsuka dating someone else.'

As soon as he mentally constructed such an image with a faceless man with Itsuka, he instantly crushed it, regretting that decision. It hurt him to even think of that.

'Does that mean I like Itsuka the most?' thought Izuku, 'I've always thought of her like... a big sister, who protected me. But now I think of it... I didn't think like that anymore when she moved away.'

Before he could voice his answer, the image of a heartbroken Momo and Ochako appeared in his mind, causing him to hesitate.

'Oh no, not this,' paled Izuku as he subconsciously applied the same test on Momo and Ochako. It was the same result, with him crushing the image before it could form as it was too much to bear.

'Crap, I've fallen for the other two, too,' thought Izuku before his mind ran off with Tsuyu. This time, his mind constructed a slightly more complete image before he crushed it. It didn't hurt as much as the other three girls did, but the feeling was still there. Izuku could imagine himself exploring it more with Tsuyu.

'So what do I do,' wailed Izuku to himself, unsure how to even begin to respond to the confessions.

The girls could see the mounting pressure on Izuku's head and started to frown, thinking that they had put too much on Izuku's shoulders. Fortunately, Tsuyu decided to charge ahead with her own suggestion.

"Kero, how about dating all of us?" suggested Tsuyu.

"WHAT!?" shouted Ochako, Momo, and Itsuka in shock.

"Mmm, hey yeah that could work," nodded Izuku before registering what Tsuyu had said, "Wait WHAT!?"

"How could you even suggest that?" blushed Ochako.

"Because it was easy to see the Izuku has feelings for all three of you, and maybe me," stated Tsuyu with a blush, but still charging forward, "Instead of having him decide right now, he could go on a few dates with each of us to see who he likes best. We all get to have our chance to see who he likes the most, or if there's something between us that could prevent us from really becoming a couple. Mind you I don't mind doing this because I know I'm fighting an uphill battle against you three kero, having known Izuku the least."

The three girls flinched at this, knowing Tsuyu had been 'late' in the game.

"Plus, can you see Izuku hurting any of us by choosing one?" asked Tsuyu.

"She's right," sighed Itsuka, "Even if Izuku chose one of us, even though we made an agreement not to be jealous, I know I'd be heartbroken and cry in private."

Momo and Ochako, looked down, knowing they'd probably do the same if they weren't chosen. Most likely the two girls would've commiserated with each other with lots of ice cream if Izuku had chosen Itsuka or Tsuyu.

"Kero, so instead of having him choose right now, he just dates us all to see which one of us is most suitable for him," nodded Tsuyu.

"A suitable plan that I can agree with," acknowledged Momo.

"It's a plan... but there's a problem with that," stated Izuku, finally shaking off the shock, "I sort of did a mental test to see what would happen if I let Itsuka go. I crushed the mental image instantly before a body could form next to Itsuka. The same happened with Momo and Ochako. Tsuyu's was a little longer before I did the same."

Izuku sighed as he sat back down on the sand, his hand holding his head, "I'm scum. A jerk. Selfish brat. I can't even imagine letting any of you girls go. I somehow fell for all of you. I don't want anyone else dating you, or my own heart will hurt."

Ochako then surprised him by wrapping his head around her arms before pulling him close to her chest.

"You are not scum, nor a jerk, or anything bad," whispered Ochako gently while stroking his hair, "If you were, then you wouldn't have saved me back at the entrance exam. You wouldn't have risked your points and your chances to save an ungrateful boy if you were a jerk. You wouldn't have risked your life to fight the Nomu at USJ to ensure everyone's safety if you were selfish. You are one of the selfless people I've ever had a pleasure to meet, a great friend, and the man I fell in love with. If it means sharing you, then I am willing as long as the others are."

Seeing Ochako finished with her statement, the other three girls nodded in agreement before closing in on Izuku, each of them finding a part of Izuku to hug to convey their feelings.

"In the end, it may be the best solution for us all," hypothesized Momo, "I've seen friendships shattered because said friends liked one person. And I would very much like to keep the friendship we share now."

It was true, as the heir to the Yaoyorozu family, she had seen boys who were best friends fight over each other for her attention back in middle school, some leading to disastrous results. It didn't help that her beauty and wealth factored heavily into those. Even couples broke up when the girl became jealous her boyfriend kept staring at Momo.

"So we're in agreement then?" asked Itsuka, "It's not what I expected... but if I have to share Izuku, then I don't mind if it's with you girls."

"Kero, all of it worked out fine," smiled Tsuyu.

"Are you girls sure about this?" questioned Izuku in shock.

"Why, you don't want to?" asked Itsuka with a smirk now, "Four babes are all asking you out, and you don't want to accept?"

"Indeed, it would break our hearts," caught on Momo.

"You don't want to do that, do you?" asked Ochako.

"If you're all willing to do this... then so am I," stated Izuku.

"Good, now give us a kiss," demanded Tsuyu.

Before Izuku could do anything, the five heard a voice.

"That was... so beautiful!"

"Damn that was manly!"

The five quickly turned towards the source of the voice, all of them paling when they saw Mina and Eijiro standing on the sidewalk.

"What are you two doing here?" panicked Izuku.

"And how long have you been standing there?" asked Tsuyu.

"I came here because I wanted to see this beach as it was close by," chirped Mina, "Heard it used to be a dump, but somehow that all changed and is a local hot spot for people to ask each other out, for dates, and even marriage proposals. I wanted to see the view and also plan a time to come swimming here! I grabbed Eiji to come with me."

"Yea I heard about this spot, but about a different rumor about how there was a guy who trained here and took out all the trash. It sounded manly! I was planning to come already, so I thought why not when Mina invited me," nodded Eijiro.

"But enough about that, I'm so much more curious about the five of you!" grinned Mina, quickly closing in onto them, "How's it going to go? What's it going to be like! And Uraraka, that was, like the hottest confession I've ever seen and heard!"

Ochako's face was blank before it turned into a full-on crimson blush with steam coming out her ears.

"I'm so telling everyone about this!" grinned Mina eagerly.

"Wait, you can't do that!" panicked Momo. Having a relationship with a boy was one thing. Having a relationship with a boy who had three other girlfriends was another.

"Why not?" asked Mina.

"Mina, it could cause a scandal," whispered Eijiro to Mina, "With that, it could be detrimental in their hero career."

"But Midnight has those sidekicks, the Midnight boys," pouted Mina, "You don't see that affecting her career. They're all crazy about Midnight, and you can't deny the rumors how Midnight personally rewards them one by one or all at once."

"Those are different things and you know it," sighed Eijiro.

"What are you two doing here then?" asked Itsuka, having enough time to come up with a counter-attack thanks to Eijiro's distraction.

"Huh? Like I said, check out the view," shrugged Mina.

"Oh? And you invited Kirishima knowing that this was a hot spot for dates? Did you want him to ask to be his girlfriend or was it that you wanted to ask him to be your boyfriend?" asked Itsuka.

Eijiro stiffened up in shock, activating his quirk at the same time at this sentence while Mina flinched while blushing crimson.

"Nono, like I said I wanted to see this place," stammered Mina.

"Oh? And you couldn't have done it by yourself?" smirked Itsuka, "Or maybe invite Hagakure instead? But instead, you chose Kirishima. I wonder what'll happen if I tell that to her."

Mina couldn't stop a full-body blush from coming out. Just a few vague words, and it would be easy to be misled.

"Kero, of course, if you don't say anything, we won't" chimed in Tsuyu.

"Grrrr... Fine, deal," pouted Mina.

"Excellent," nodded Momo, "Ochako, are you alright?"

They all looked at Ochako, who had whirlpools in her eyes now before finally fainting, dragging Izuku with her.

"Ochako/Uraraka!"

* * *

"I can't believe I did that!" moaned Ochako the next day as she, Momo, and Izuku were walking their way to school.

"I can't believe that I'm in a relationship with four girls," replied Izuku, though his hands were currently holding both Ochako and Momo.

"I can't believe we decided to share," nodded Momo, though not regretting it.

"So how are we going to do this?" asked Izuku, "I mean, I should take you all on dates, right? Do I take you on one on one dates? Or two on one? Th-"

Momo quietly placed a finger onto Izuku's lip, "We can debate about that at a later date, after school. We still have a little time to figure everything out."

They were soon all seated in the classroom, with Mina trying to stare at them whenever she had the chance too. Luckily for them, Mina sat in front of them all so she couldn't stare at the back of their heads. Unluckily for Tsuyu as she sat right behind Mina, Mina could tap on her desk or pass notes to her, pestering her for more information.

"Well, it's almost time for summer vacation, but of course, it wouldn't make sense for you to rest for the whole month," announced Shota as class began.

"Don't tell me...," whispered Denki to Eijiro, who seemed out of it for some reason.

"During summer vacation, we'll have a training camp in the woods!" finished Shota.

The class as a whole cheered in excitement at this announcement. Mina instantly became distracted from her curiosity with Izuku and the others as she began to imagine the training camp. Mineta, much to a few annoyances, kept reminding everyone about the baths. A few others wondered what sort of training they would be involved with.

"However," declared Shota as he activated his quirk, silencing all his students, "Those who don't pass the final exam before that... will be in summer school hell."

"Everyone, let's do our best!" shouted Eijiro in excitement and nervousness.

* * *

"This is stupid," scoffed Katsuki as he leaned back on his seat.

The days passed by for them all, allowing them to enjoy a more peaceful time as students. Izuku managed to sneak in a few dates with the girls during that time, such as: going to a new mochi shop to eat with Ochako, a trip to the aquarium with Tsuyu, a private walk around the beach with Momo, a coffee cafe with Itsuka, and finally, a group date to watch a movie. Each date was quite successful, ending with a peck on the cheek and a hug. Izuku would've loved to spend more time with each of them, but with training, studies, and the lack of a job (as they were students), they barely had time. Soon, the last week of June arrived with one week left for the end-of-the-term exam.

Shota had just finished reminding them that for the hero course, there would not only be a written examination, but a practical component to it when the bell rang. The students all nodded in reply as he left, leaving only silence until...

"I haven't studied at all!" cried out Denki and Mina in unison, though their reaction to it was quite different. Both were currently second to last and last place in their class from the results of their midterm. Not only were they last, but their grades themselves were quite appalling. Mina was laughing, though it could've been that she had given up hope while laughing.

Denki had a more panicked reaction as he scrambled his hair, "With the sports festival and internship, I didn't study at all!"

He of course subtly ignored the days that had been free for him to study as he used it to play video games.

"It's true we had one event after another, but..." sweatdropped Fumikage, who was currently 14th place in the class. He himself wasn't confident either.

Sato was conversing with Koji in worry about the exam, both of which were placed in the lower middle of the class, with Koji at 12th and Sato at 13th.

"It will be tough since there is a practical exam, too," said Minata, though with a smug look on his face. He had gotten 9th in the class, meaning he was already doing better than half the class despite his looks.

"And here I thought you were one of us!" cried Mina.

"Traitor," hissed Denki, "Where's the demand for this type of crap!?"

"The world, I guess," replied Mineta with a condescending tone.

While Izuku (3rd) and Tenya (2nd) tried to cheer the two up, Shoto's (5th) harsh words about being able to pass if one had just paid attention to class caused them to sink down in depression.

"If you two need help, I may be able to be of assistance with the class lectures," offered Momo, having gotten 1st place in the midterms.

The two quickly bowed to Momo in thanks and praise for the offer, knowing that her help would help raise their chances of passing than if they tried to study by themselves.

Kyoka (7th), Hanta (17th), and Mashirao (8th) all quickly asked if they could come too, to which Momo happily agree before unintentionally 'slapping' them all with how rich her family was with her words, but the fact she was so eager and bouncy to help them to the fact it was cute made everything alright.

"I don't mind helping out too," offered Izuku, "It would be harsh to have Momo bear all the load."

"It wouldn't be much trouble," waived off Momo, but glad to have assistance anyways.

"Do you want to join?" Izuku offered Katsuki as he turned towards him.

"Fuck off!" shouted Katsuki, having also gotten 3rd in the midterms, tying with Izuku.

"You can literally just jog over to her house with me after our morning workout," reasoned Izuku.

"Don't care," shot Katsuki.

"What a difference in virtue, eh?" grinned Eijiro (15th), "I was going to ask you, but I think a study session with them might be better."

"I can do it too! Want me to beat it into you!?" growled Katsuki.

In the end, both Katsuki and Eijiro ended up joining Momo's group due to Mina pulling Eijiro over.

Ochako let out a sigh of relief, having gotten 10th in the midterm. It was definitely thanks to living with Momo that she didn't score lower, being able to ask Momo for help at any time and being able to do homework with her. Meanwhile, Yuga was currently in denial about his grades despite being 18th.

* * *

At lunchtime, Izuku was sitting with Momo and Katsuki, planning out a lesson plan for the study group with Ochako, Tenya, Tsuyu, Shoto, and Toru sitting at the next table when someone's elbow smashed into Izuku's head. It didn't hurt Izuku at all, but it did still annoy him as he turned around.

"Oh sorry. Your head was so big that I accidentally hit it," Neito sarcastically apologized, "I heard you guys met the hero killer. Just like the Sports Festival, you guys in Class A have to have all the attention, huh? You even roped in poor Kodai into it, traumatizing her. But all that attention isn't because people have high hopes for you, but rather because you keep attracting trouble, right? Perhaps you should quit the hero course if you're going to involve innocent bystanders into your rabble, other innocents might die from your actions! Wouldn't that be sad, wouldn't it, WOULDN'T I-"

Neito was interrupted from his rant with a well-placed chop to the back of his neck from Itsuka.

"Geez, I look away for a second and you're already here taunting Class A again," sighed Itsuka, "Seriously, get over it. He beat you in the Sports Festival even with you borrowing Endeavor's power. Just because your stock plummeted because of him doesn't mean you can take it out on Izuku."

With a careless toss, Ituska threw Neito right onto a seat with his tray landing perfectly in front of him. Though his wine glass full of grape juice didn't land neatly, splashing its contents over his rib-eye and shirt.

"So, you guys preparing for the exams?" asked Itsuka, noticing the notes displayed all around the table.

"Yea, we're preparing a study group," answered Izuku, looking at Momo for a second.

"Did you want to join us?" asked Momo, catching Izuku's glance while also excited to have more people over, "You can bring your friends too!"

"If you don't mind, I'd like to," nodded Itsuka, "I got 3rd in my class midterms, and some of my friends asked if I could tutor them. I'll ask if Komori, Setsuna, and Reiko want to join. Yui said she had something else planned. I think most of the guys are getting tutored by Honenuki, Shoda, and Shishida. Pony and Ibara are studying together as Ibara is better at explaining and translating things for her."

"That works out fine," smiled Izuku.

"Long as fucking copyshit there doesn't come," barked Katsuki, pointing at Neito.

"Any idea what the practical is about?" asked Izuku, ignoring Katsuki at the moment.

"I asked an upperclassman. They mentioned that it'll be combat against robots like the entrance exam, though much tougher, of course, along with more restrictions," replied Itsuka.

"If it's like that, it shouldn't be too much of a problem," hummed Izuku, "However, have they kept the exams the same as the previous years?"

"Whether it's people or robots, it doesn't matter if you beat 'em up!" barked Katsuki.

"True," shrugged Itsuka to both boys, "But it's a start."

At the same moment, Tenya felt someone tapping his shoulder. Quickly and mechanically looking up, he saw Yui standing there.

"Ah, Kodai! How can I help you? Is your shoulder alright?"

"It's fine, thanks," nodded Yui, "Listen, I'm having a little trouble with science. Think you can tutor me one on one?"

"Ah," flinched Tenya. He had been planning on visiting his brother for most of the week, opting to study at the hospital while spending time with his brother in recovery. It had only been recently that Tensei was finally able to respond to visitors. However, such an honest plea from a fellow student was something he couldn't ignore. Not to mention his mind was flashing back to that kiss on the cheek that Yui had given him.

"Please?" asked Yui once more, her usually stoic face slightly breaking into a pleading one.

Tenya averted his eyes, looking everywhere before noticing Izuku's table all staring at him, with Izuku giving him a nod and motioning his hand to accept.

"I will be unavailable today and tomorrow, but after that, I would be glad to help you," Tenya finally answered.

"Much appreciated," smiled Yui before leaning over to Tenya's ear, "And please, just call me by my given name, Yui."

With that, Yui left a dazed Tenya, who slowly turned back to his curry only to notice Ochako, Tsuyu, and Toru smirking at him, all of them forming a heart shape with their hands (Though Toru's was difficult to tell if she was doing so, being invisible and all, but it was probably safe to assume she was.).

Across the table from them, Mina looked like she was trying to contain herself with all this juicy romance gossip.

* * *

 _After School_

"How are you doing, brother?" asked Tenya as he looked up from his book.

"Doing better," answered Tensei, stretching his arms, "I'm no longer hooked up to a respirator. Speaking of which, I heard you encountered Stain. What were you thinking!?"

Tensei had already been given the full unedited truth from Kamui Woods. It almost caused Tensei to almost go into a heart attack when he heard his little brother had gone hunting for Stain.

"I wasn't," sighed Tenya, "All I was thinking of was revenge. The worst part was that it took the villain himself to point out my wrongdoings, along with my friends getting injured because of it."

"At least you and your friends are alright," sighed Tensei as he leaned back on his bed before motioning Tenya to come closer.

Curious, Tenya obeyed, scooting his chair closer until he was in arms reach of his brother when...

"Arg! Brother, stop that, it hurts!" yelped Tenya as Tensei wrapped his arm around Tenya's neck, pulling him closer while giving him a noogie.

"Nope! Not until I'm satisfied," grinned Tensei before finally letting him go. He smirked as Tenya's usual straight-laced appearance and hair was all crooked due to his noogie. In all honesty, he believed Tenya was a little too stiff, inflexible towards the rules. If he continued such a path, Tensei was worried he would miss out on plenty of opportunities. Luckily, it seemed as though he was starting to relax a bit more now.

"Was that all?" huffed Tenya as he tried to straighten his appearance once more.

"Whoever told you that I'd want you to go hunting for revenge?" shot back Tensei, causing Tenya to once again flinch, "I'm pretty sure I've never advocated for revenge."

"I know," sighed Tenya once more in shame.

Tensei nodded before grabbing Tenya once more, this time giving him a hug, "Seriously though, I'm glad that you're alright. I was terrified when Kamui Woods told me the whole truth about the event. Good job arresting him though, even if you didn't get the credit. I'm proud of you."

"Brother," sniffed Tenya, trying to fight the tears from gathering in his eyes.

"Now on a separate note that I have you here right now, what's this about a girlfriend?" grinned Tensei, slyly pulling out his phone to reveal a photo of a crimson Tenya that Kamui Woods had sent.

Tenya was soon matching that photo image and perhaps surpassing it when Tensei managed to weasel out the girl's name that caused such a reaction.

* * *

Due to exam week, the heroics class was cut short to allow the students to study. Of course, Shota warned them that just because they were being released early didn't mean they could slack off on their hero studies. Soon, Saturday rolled by as Denki, Eijiro, Mina, Kyoka, Hanta, Mashirao, Setsuna, and Reiko stood outside the Yaoyorozu estate, looking awed at what they saw. Actually, they couldn't even see the manor from the gated entrance at first glance, allowing them to know just how rich she was. And considering that this was merely one of the lands that the family-owned... it was overwhelming for them.

"I knew she was rich, but I didn't think she was this rich..." gaped Denki.

"Stop staring and get fucking moving," barked Katsuki, kicking Denki and Eijiro forward.

None of them had noticed Izuku ringing the doorbell, nor Momo buzzing them in as the gates opened. Izuku and Itsuka quickly led them to the manor. Sadly, Tsuyu had been unable to come as she had to stay home to take care of her siblings, though Izuku promised to send notes to her later. Soon, they were sitting in the dining hall, all with their notebooks out. The ones that had never been here before were nervous while Izuku, Kendo, and Katsuki were setting up a whiteboard and some notes. Katsuki had never been there before either, but he didn't give a shit about how rich Momo was. He would get rich enough with his goal being the number 1 hero.

The door opened up, and in came Ochako and Momo, both rolling a trolley of snacks and tea for them all.

"What is it?" smiled Momo, her infectious bounciness causing the lot to calm down.

"Ah, Ochako, when did you get here?" asked Mina, realizing her presence, "Did you come after or before us?"

"Actually, I live here with Momo," blushed Ochako, scratching the back of her head, "I was planning on living by myself at an apartment that my family helped build, but Momo invited me to live with her as she's pretty much living by herself too, just with maids to help clean the place. My parents live kinda far from U.A., so it's easier to commute from here."

"Indeed, it does get lonely with just me here," nodded Momo, "My family home is about two hours away from U.A. using the Shinkansen (bullet train, the fastest train in Japan). So instead, my family bought this plot so it would be simpler and faster to get to U.A."

Mina looked at Ochako, then at Momo, then at Izuku, her body shaking as she wanted to say something. Luckily, Eijiro managed to pull her down before she said anything.

The subjects were divided among Izuku, Momo, Katsuki, and Itsuka based on their strengths. Izuku took care of Heroic Studies and applications, including modern hero art history. Katsuki took Math and Physics. Itsuka took English. And finally, Momo took Japanese, Biology, and Chemistry, though capable of helping in the other subjects as they weren't exactly a 'weak' point for her.

Each one of them had their own unique style of teaching, though all of them still managed to drive the information into each of them. Katsuki's style was harsher as he kept whacking them all with a rolled-up paper book when they made a mistake, pointing out which formula they should've used. He would've preferred using his Quirk to drive the point in, but was expressly forbidden from doing so.

"Don't forget, we also have to keep our body ready to fight," reminded Izuku as they took a small break.

"If we're fighting robots, it'll be a cinch!" exclaimed Denki, who was holding an ice pack on his head. Not only did his brain overheat from all the learning, but there was a bruise from where Katsuki whacked him several times.

"Yea, I can melt them easily," chirped Mina, who was also sporting an ice pack to the head.

"What if it's not robots?" sighed Izuku, causing the two to freeze, "They might change it."

"They wouldn't be that cruel, would they?" cried Denki, "I can't adjust my quirk that easily!"

"Nor can I," moaned Mina. It was easy to go full out on robots, not caring about control. The villains they fought in USJ were cannon fodder, meaning Mina barely needed to use her Quirk to attack, merely using her punches or kicks. Not to mention she had mainly played defense, melting her opponent's attacks.

"You can always ask Bakugo for advice," pointed Izuku, "He's learned how to control his explosion despite his temper."

Mina and Denki stared at Katsuki in disbelief. Him, the hot headed one of the class with a huge temper, knew self-control? It seemed impossible.

"The hell are you looking at?" barked Katsuki, "I can control my explosions to make sure my opponents are almost dead."

"That's not helping your case," sighed Izuku.

Soon, the days passed and it was time for the exam.

* * *

 **Ta daa! Confessions! Hope you enjoyed it. Next up, exams! I wonder what will happen... muhahahaha!**


End file.
